Odisea De Los Amantes De Oriente
by Pepsipez
Summary: No todo el progreso es positivamente bueno. Tres años después de finalizada la Heróica y Secreta Gesta de la Hechicera y el Gaijin, el mundo comienza a volverse un lugar cada vez más raro en tanto que sus secretos se van desvelando, y esta vez, Sakura y compañía se verán confrontados con el oculto y extraño futuro, en el misterioso mundo de la magia. Crossover.
1. Prólogo

**Prefacio.**

Ha pasado un tiempo. Espero que al igual que yo hice, hayan ido a ver otros trabajos, otros _fandoms _incluso, que hayan aumentado y mejorado las relaciones que tienen con otros autores y se hayan enamorado de otras historias.  
Para mí, el haber publicado Gesta de la Hechicera y el _Gaijin _resultó ser una de las experiencias más gratificantes en lo que refiere a entretenimiento, y me hizo sentir que esta historia tenía potencial para más.  
Inspirado en eso, dejé una pequeña ventana abierta hacia el final de aquella narrativa, que nos daría pie al trabajo que están a punto de comenzar a leer.  
Al igual que sucede con ustedes, Card Captor Sakura ha sido una de mis obras favoritas, trascendente en cuanto al manejo de ciertos temas que, al menos para occidente eran difíciles de tratar en series orientadas a niños, como la muerte de los seres queridos, la diversidad y hasta las diferentes manifestaciones del amor, y aún cuando hubo un par de temas en el desarrollo original que ya en aquel entonces, hace más de veinte años, me resultaban difíciles de digerir o aceptar, sigo pensando que es una gran oportunidad de echar un vistazo a temas de actualidad debajo del velo mismo del entretenimiento.  
En la aventura que comenzarán a transitar conmigo a partir de hoy, trataré de ir en pos al desarrollo y crecimiento de los personajes, de darles una historia interesante y entretenida, de generar una emoción en ustedes, y si lo logro, nada me haría más feliz a que me lo hicieran saber a través de una reseña.  
También, ¿por qué no?, buscaré saciar mis propios impulsos culposos por el _fanservice_, que sé que muchos de ustedes también buscan, así que dejaré por aquí un poco de todo: romance, acción, dolor, sal, pimienta, y hasta unas gotitas de jugo de limón, si saben a qué me refiero.  
Pero ya fue demasiado. Gracias de antemano por darme la oportunidad de llegar hasta ustedes, y los dejo con el inicio de este nuevo cuento.

Que comience la Odisea.

* * *

**Odisea de los Amantes de Oriente.**

**Prólogo.**

El piso ciento cincuenta y cuatro. Es un número enorme si hablamos de un edificio, y gana mayor peso cuando hablamos del edificio más alto del mundo, en la ciudad más adinerada del mundo. Burj Khalifa se erguía con orgullo, siendo el legado del avance de la humanidad alcanzado por su intelecto, un monumento al hambre de trascendencia de nuestra especie, y un escupitajo en la cara de quiénes creían que personas sin más dotes que su ingenio y perseverancia no podrían lograr grandes cosas… el testimonio desafiante de los no usuarios de magia hacia su contraparte mágica.  
Aún siendo cerca de las dos de la madrugada, la ciudad de Dubái resplandecía desafiando a la noche estrellada, incapaz de dormir, donde todo el tiempo se fraguan las más increíbles cosas, donde sueños que personas comunes no pueden siquiera concebir, se cocinan en los enormes hornos que sólo el dinero puede comprar.  
La oficina corporativa del citado piso ciento cincuenta y cuatro del Burj Khalifa era del tamaño de un pequeño almacén, y a su tamaño sólo podía compararse el lujo desmedido de sus instalaciones, con hermosos acabados en maderas finas e iluminación discreta que maximizaba las dimensiones del lugar.  
El muro que comunicaba al exterior de la oficina era un ventanal gigantesco desde el cual se dominaba el panorama de la ciudad y el lago artificial del complejo de negocios, ahí Fátima observaba con una fascinación que no tenía nada de nueva, pero sí de intensa.  
A sus espaldas estaba el enorme escritorio de cedro que a pesar de su elegancia y la calidad de los acabados, estaba repleto en su interior de gadgets y cableado, de tal suerte que en la parte superior del mismo se iluminaba en luz LED la leyenda "Alruwh", nombre de la compañía y apellido de la joven en la ventana.  
Fátima Alruwh Al'asliu era la directora más joven en la historia de Alruwh, a sus veintitrés había destacado por su inteligencia y carisma, aún en una cultura tan conservadora en asuntos de igualdad de género como la musulmana, tanto así que a estas alturas se daba el lujo de no usar una burka, y le resultaba impensable utilizar un velo, cosa que agradecían en especial los varones, pues de otra forma se perderían de esos ciento setenta centímetros de piel color bronce y curvas suaves, y de sus encantadores ojos verdes.  
El conglomerado árabe que había heredado había entrado prácticamente en cualquier actividad económica de Medio Oriente, y ahora incursionaba a los mercados mundiales a pasos agigantados, en especial su rama tecnológica, que había penetrado en el campo de la telefonía móvil y la computación, siguiendo cada vez más de cerca a los más grandes, y amenazando con sacarlos de la jugada en poco tiempo.  
Y aunque sus teléfonos, tablets y laptops eran vanguardistas aún en sus versiones más austeras, el producto estrella era en realidad un software que cada vez ganaba más usuarios convencidos y felices, el asistente digital por excelencia, cuya inteligencia e intuición habían superado a los predecesores de la competencia con creces, y que ahora al menos uno de cada cinco habitantes de la Tierra conocía o era usuario: Asiria.  
Las puertas de la enorme oficina se abrieron de pronto con un suave "click", dejando pasar a dos personas cuyos pasos eran totalmente silenciados por la costosa alfombra, y atravesaron el medio centenar de metros entre la puerta y el escritorio.  
Al frente, con paso confiado y jovial, un hombre presumiblemente en la segunda mitad de sus veintes sonreía sin motivos, mientras su descuidada cabellera dorada a los hombros se mecía al ritmo de su andar, y miraba con ojos color topacio cargados de un sentimiento difícil de interpretar.  
Un paso detrás de él venía una adolescente delgada con actitud recatada, de cabellera rubia clara hasta las caderas, y facciones que de lo finas la hacían parecer una muñeca de porcelana, cualquiera que los viera por la calle podría pensar que eran hermanos.  
Fátima sonrió ampliamente al verlos llegar y rodeó el enorme escritorio para alcanzarlos, y una vez que lo hizo abrazó maternalmente a la chiquilla.

—¿Qué tal el desarrollo del nuevo software? —Preguntó la directora al hombre sin dejar de mimar a la jovencita.  
—Viento en popa. A lo más un par de actualizaciones y podremos exhibirlo a nuestros clientes, incluso podríamos lanzar la actualización de forma masiva… al final, queremos que el mundo vea esto, ¿no?  
—Sí, eso queremos, pero no quiero que las personas se asusten. No es una buena idea cambiar un paradigma de realidad de un día para otro, las personas dependen tanto de su estilo de vida que lo defenderán incluso de forma violenta, por eso hay que conseguir clientes responsables antes de dar el primer paso. Los cambios deben ser sutiles, casi invisibles.  
—Entendido… siendo así, creo que volveré a mi taller para continuar trabajando.  
—En realidad, quisiera que te relajaras un poco, con lo que te pagamos podrías vagar por la ciudad sin desenfreno cada noche, o podrías simplemente dormir.  
—Soy un hombre sencillo, no necesito de tanta opulencia. Además, si vamos a las horas de sueño que aprovecha cada uno, usted tampoco tiene mucho que criticar.  
—Sabes como es mi padre, es difícil rendir cuentas a alguien que nunca se equivoca, y más aún cuando es su legado el que tratas de hacer trascender.  
—Ni hablar… —El hombre puso las manos en la nuca, estirándose— pediré algo de café y galletas y seguiré unas horas más, no deje de llamar al taller si necesita algo.  
—De acuerdo.

La mujer despidió con dulzura a la chica que nuevamente se fue caminando detrás de su acompañante original, que con la misma actitud despreocupada regresó al único acceso.

—Cuida bien de Chii, valida bien cada dato, no quiero ningún código corrupto.  
—Por supuesto, señora, ella es también mi proyecto más importante.  
—Bien dicho. Cuando terminemos, tu nombre estará entre los de los primeros visionarios en el nuevo mundo, el honor de tu apellido se elevará hasta el firmamento.  
—Algo por lo que la casa Flowright le estará eternamente agradecida. —Respondió Fye sin darse la vuelta, agitando la derecha sobre su cabeza mientras la puerta automática cerraba tras él.

* * *

Eriol miró por la ventanilla del avión. El oriente quedaba de frente al fuselaje del aparato, y un sol aún sin atreverse a aparecer lanzaba destellos de claridad sobre el océano y los litorales de la península coreana. Estaba muy cómodo dentro de lo que cabía al ir en una espaciosa butaca de primera clase y recién haber tomado un trago de whiskey.

—Al menos nos dejaron venir solos a Japón, eso debería bajar un poco tu nivel de stress, ¿no Eriol?

El hechicero inglés colocó momentáneamente una toalla tibia en su frente y dedicó una mirada conciliadora, aunque agotada a Nakuru, la joven mujer a su lado.

—Sí… eso de estar cargando con un Auror todo el tiempo es agotador. No soy un soldado, ni un policía… no soy siquiera burócrata, nunca apliqué para el Ministerio de Magia justamente por eso. —Reclamó repentinamente exaltado.  
—Detesto ser quien corra la venda de tus ojos, pero no te has librado de la burocracia aun, te recuerdo que un _Mahonokeisatsu _te estará esperando en Narita cuando lleguemos. —Intervino Spinel desde el maletín que descansaba en las piernas de su dueño, con sus felinas facciones que eternamente iban de la tranquilidad a la indiferencia (1).

**NdeA1: **_En este contexto, sería el equivalente japonés a un auror, podría traducirse como "policía mágico"._

—Dices que lo detestas, pero pareces muy feliz de mencionarlo y hacerme enojar. —A su reproche lo siguió el pensar en el agente que lo esperaría en Japón. Si bien el Ministerio de Magia Inglés podía ser pesado, el Estado Imperial Japonés de Asuntos Mágicos podía ser una verdadera pesadilla.

Hizo una inspiración profunda tratando de recobrar la calma, concentrándose nuevamente en el exterior. Entre las muchas cosas que lo molestaban de toda esa situación era llegar nuevamente a la presencia de todos aquellos niños de Tomoeda como portador de problemas, y no los problemas de antaño que él mismo provocaba y de los cuales tenía una solución creativa y divertida (al menos para él), sino que ahora traía a cuestas algo que olía a conflicto mágico internacional, donde muchas personas estarían involucradas, y seguramente todos tenían mucho que perder; una crisis tan grande como la del levantamiento del Señor Tenebroso a finales del siglo pasado, o quizás peor, de hecho, en sus dos vidas no había visto tal movilización de fuerzas mágicas y no mágicas trabajando juntas, en el debido secretismo que ese tipo de situaciones siempre ameritaba.  
Pero por otro lado…  
Sentía una profunda curiosidad de ver qué había hecho ese par de años en sus amigos. Él mismo había "dado el estirón", no tenía ya el aspecto de niño mimado y relamido de antaño.  
Siendo justos, no era especial en lo que corresponde a lo físico: era alto para su ascendencia, su padre era japonés de segunda generación, mientras que su madre era irlandesa, así que el llegar al metro con setenta ya era una ganancia, era delgado y a diferencia de Xiao-Lang o Sakura él no era precisamente del tipo atlético, no por incapacidad, sino por comodidad, confiaba demasiado en sus poderes como para dar mayor atención a su fuerza física.  
Y dejando de lado la nostalgia por la niñez y la curiosidad por personas tan particulares dejadas en el pasado, había una por la que sentía especial interés en reconocer: Tomoyo Daidoji.  
Pasada la primera semana luego de abandonar Japón fue que habló con ella por primera vez sin que fuera Sakura el tema de conversación. Se encontró entonces a una jovencita madura e interesante, de una inteligencia y cultura que superó por mucho las expectativas del inglés, y descubrió un sinnúmero de diferencias entre ellos. Y distinto a lo que pudiera pensar cualquiera, eran precisamente esas diferencias las que los hacían tan consonantes entre ellos, incluso complementarios. Pensaba que tendría al menos unas horas para charlar con ella de forma presencial, y por primera vez en muchos años se sintió nervioso.  
Ese era Eriol por primera vez arriba de Clow como dueño de su cuerpo, en el mismo proceso por medio del cual los recuerdos y personalidad del antiguo mago iban difuminándose inevitablemente. Tal vez Kaho siempre tuvo razón: era el tiempo de Eriol.  
Echó un nuevo vistazo a la tarjeta que la agente británica le había dado cuando fue a dejarlo al aeropuerto, junto con la advertencia de que no se dejara llevar por la apariencia o los modos del _Mahonokeisatsu_ que iría por él a Narita, y que podía ser de gran ayuda.  
Eriol sabía mejor que nadie que las apariencias podían ser engañosas, dos de los hechiceros más poderosos que hubiera tenido en suerte a conocer aparentaban no ser más que unos chiquillos, así que se preparó mentalmente para confrontar a aquel mago anónimo y la forma en que podría participar, y esperaba que al ser una figura de autoridad no intimidara a Sakura… y era por ella la preocupación, pues sabía que la familia Li se paseaba entre los dos mundos de forma regular, así que el lobo seguramente estaría habituado a ellos.  
Un rato después, luego de las formas comunes y el filtro final del aeropuerto, Eriol y Nakuru tomaban de una banda automática su parco equipaje entre las muchas personas que arribaban a Narita, en las cercanías de Tokio.  
Se encontraron con una sala de arribos repleta de gente donde Eriol buscó con la mirada a su anfitrión en la brevísima visita que tendría en el país del sol naciente.

—¡Señor Hiiragizawa! —Se escuchó prácticamente en un grito.

Eriol buscó el origen de aquella voz femenina casi infantil, y al encontrar a la dueña no pudo evitar arquear una ceja.  
Ya pensaría después en eso, era hora de ir a buscar a los _Card Captors_.

**Prólogo.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Arrancamos! ¡No se olviden de comentar! ¡Hasta la actualización!


	2. Poco común reunión

**Retroalimentación.**

**Mia chapter 1 . May 31:** Hola. ¡Primer comentario! Chronicles es sólo un ejercicio mental, y no será actualizado con tanta frecuencia, el propósito siempre fue llegar aquí, pero tenía muchos asuntos que refinar. Espero que disfrutes lo que sigue, y esas inquietudes tuyas serán respondidas a continuación. ¡Gracias por acompañarme!

**Claudia86 chapter 1 . May 31:** ¡Gracias a ti por mantenerte al pendiente! Ojalá la disfrutes.

**AZULMITLA chapter 1 . May 31:** Hola. Espero que te guste lo que tengo planeado, y me gusta mucho la idea de que llames saga a esta cadena, en breve te enterarás de lo que pasó con nuestros personajes favoritos en este tiempo.

**Reader2109otp chapter 1 . Jun 1:** Hola. Pues gracias de antemano por el entusiasmo y la confianza, y me pone muy contento leer que te estás preparando para las emociones que te pueda dar esta historia, hay mucho que quiero darles. Descuida, trataré de que el misterio no sea abrumador, si algo realmente no me gusta es ese "misterio japonés" que se basa en frases incompletas y rebuscadas, trataré de evitarlo lo más posible, y no te lo dije yo, pero sí, un gran, GRAN triángulo. ¡Un abrazo para ti!

**Isaalm chapter 1 . Jun 2: **¡Qué tal! Gracias por tu comentario. Tienes toda la razón, El personaje que comentas suele estar en la banca, es hora de que se muestre con todo su potencial. ¡Espero te guste lo que viene!

**HoTTermanMax chapter 1 . Jun 3:** ¡Amigo! Gracias por seguir aquí. Y sí, quiero que este sea un gran proyecto, espero que lo que sigue te guste. ¡Us saludo para ti!

**Leah05 chapter 1 . Jun 6:** Gracias por tus palabras de aliento. Tengo planeado darles una gran historia, espero te agrade lo que sigue. Por otro lado, me alegra mucho saber que lo que veas aquí podrá servirte de inspiración para tus proyectos, que de por sí son bastante buenos, pero siempre se puede hacer una mejora mutua.

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 1 . Jun 6:** Hola. La verdad es que ya tenía las bases de esta historia desde que la anterior concluyó, espero que te emocione lo que viene. Creo que puedes obtener siempre una mayor riqueza cultural explorando más allá de lo que ya conoces, y ahora vamos a hacer un gran mix de culturas y tradiciones. Sobre tus preguntas, será algo más interesante. Fye es efectivamente el de Tsubasa adaptado, la escolta de Eriol será revelada aquí mismo, y sobre la terna que mencionas, todo se va a poner muy loco. ¡Gracias por seguir aquí!

**Kawalina chapter 1 . Jun 15:** Hola. Te agradezco que te animaras a comentar, y espero se convierta en un hábito. Espero también que me hagas saber si te gusta el camino que tomaremos en esta historia, y trataré de continuar (aunque a un ritmo más relajado) CLC, y sobre los personajes que mencionas, ya lo verás.

Sin más, ¡a la historia!

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**Poco común reunión.**

o

**De cómo crecieron y cambiaron.**

Una vieja versión de la canción "Sonámbulo" comenzó a reproducirse. Al girar la cabeza, aún con los ojos pesados, comprobó que el reloj marcaba las cinco y cincuenta y cinco de la mañana.  
Meilin estiró la mano para evitar que la alarma aumentara la potencia y con eso evitar que alguien más a parte de ella despertara, y somnolienta se sentó sobre la cama. En pocos minutos recogió su cabello en una sencilla cola de caballo, vestida en el mismo pijama tipo _hanfu_ amarillo que acostumbraba, sigilosa abandonó la habitación sin encender la luz. Pasó por el pasillo que comunicaba las habitaciones del apartamento. En la primera no podía escucharse un solo sonido, seguramente Xiao-Lang se había marchado mucho antes, mientras que en la otra podían escucharse los acompasados y bajos ronquidos de Wei, al que procuraban no molestar a semejantes horas de la mañana.  
Abrió la puerta de la terraza del apartamento e hizo algunos ejercicios de calentamiento, poniéndose un juego de audífonos inalámbricos.

—Buenos días, Meilin. ¿Qué deseas hacer ahora?  
—Quiero la lista de reproducción para ejercicios matutinos.  
—Entendido. Hoy tendremos unos agradables veintitrés grados y cielo despejado, el sol saldrá a las seis cincuenta horas. ¿Deseas algo más?  
—No, Asiria. Gracias.

Dichas esas palabras, comenzó "Just like this" de Limp Bizkit, la jovencita se plantó ante un hombre de madera, y al primer acorde de guitarra eléctrica, comenzó a aporrearlo con cada extremidad al ritmo de nu-metal de los noventas. Ella no había nacido siquiera para cuando esa canción fue editada, la escuchó alguna vez en su infancia, y aún cuando la banda tenía una gran cantidad de detractores, a ella le gustaba, la sentía muy acorde con su personalidad, en especial en momentos de ira o irónicamente cuando requería concentración.  
Entre un montón de canciones a cual más escandalosa o violenta, pasando por "Back To School" de Deftones, "Between Angels and Insects" de Papa Roach, bajando un poco el _hype_ con "Vertigo" de U2, pero subiendo radicalmente la apuesta con "Progenies of the Great Apocalypse" de Dimmu Borgir, los minutos pasaron con celeridad, apenas haciéndola consciente del sudor bajando por sus sienes y la cada vez más evidente claridad del alba. El último asalto al desafortunado hombre de madera se dio entre los acordes de una gloriosa versión sinfónica en vivo de "Oh No" de Bring Me The Horizon.

—Detener reproducción. —Ordenó Meilin cuando los aplausos de la grabación terminaron, quitándose los audífonos.

El sol había salido por completo, y al volverse hacia la doble puerta de la terraza, Wei tomaba el té mientras leía el diario en la pequeña mesa con sombrilla del lugar, frente a él estaba un asiento desocupado con una toalla colgada del respaldo y una taza lista para ella.

—Después de el té y el baño, el desayuno estará listo. —Anticipó el viejo con tono cordial sin despegar los ojos de su lectura.  
—Gracias.  
—¿Qué tal la escuela?  
—Supongo que está bien. No es un gran desafío para alguien de mis capacidades, aunque mi japonés podría ser mejor. —Respondió con su usual y cómica auto sufiencia.  
—Estoy seguro que las sesiones que ha tenido con la señorita Daidoji la han ayudado mucho.

La chica asintió y dio un sorbo.  
Había sido un año muy agradable. Su regreso a Japón se dio al término de la secundaria, comenzó el bachillerato en Seijyo al igual que todos sus amigos y su primo Xiao-Lang, y por algún motivo que ignoraba, sentía que Tomoeda era realmente su hogar, más incluso que su natal Hong-Kong.  
Media hora después, enfundada en el uniforme celeste de su escuela, poniéndose bajo la blusa una camiseta negra que nadie más llevaba, bajó las escaleras del bloque de apartamentos después de despedirse de ese amoroso padre sustituto que la había cuidado desde más de un lustro atrás.  
Además de ser más que evidentemente agraciada en lo físico, Meilin resaltaba entre el resto por su personalidad explosiva y alegre, ama absoluta del sarcasmo entre sus allegados y una inesperada actitud pendenciera ante la mínima provocación. Más de uno había sucumbido ante sus encantadores ojos avellana y su peculiar carácter, aunque ninguno con éxito más allá del par de semanas. Era una chica complicada y exigente, aunque también muy amorosa y demostrativa.  
El lunes llegó, dándole la oportunidad de reunirse con sus mejores amigos en lo que pintaba para un día de lo más normal.

* * *

El cambio de habitación le había caído de extraño a Sonomi. Su única hija, una mañana le pidió una habitación en la planta baja de su mansión, cerca del cobertizo y el jardín, y esa había sido apenas la primera peculiaridad en aparecer desde que Tomoyo cumplió dieciséis. De eso, casi había pasado un año. Primero había puesto algo parecido a un taller de costura avanzado, con montones de máquinas de coser con los que hizo innumerables experimentos textiles que terminaron por colarse en la empresa de su madre, donde rediseñó completamente los uniformes.  
Unos meses después, entró al terreno de la edición de video y mezcla de audio a nivel profesional, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Su niñez había sido dedicada a esas disciplinas y partiendo de ellas se metió de lleno en la informática y a estudiar hardware, y ahora no sólo tenía lo necesario para trabajar para una televisora, sino que era capaz de armar desde cero un equipo de cómputo. Desde luego, no podía compararse con alguien que hubiera estudiado activamente la disciplina, pero era muy competente.  
Todo esto lo había hecho sin descuidar sus estudios, y claro, sus grandes pasiones: el canto y su prima. Y esa mañana, al ritmo de una nutrida mezcla de j-pop, k-pop, y música electrónica europea, miraba las tendencias de la temporada primavera verano en curso en el enorme monitor de su habitación. Aún cuando no hubo incidentes mágicos dignos de mención en el último par de años, Tomoyo no perdió la oportunidad de diseñar y hacer modelar ropa para Sakura y Li, incluso algún accesorio para Kurogane o Kero.  
Se estiró perezosa al ver que era hora de tomar el baño y prepararse para la escuela, y su móvil vibró sobre su cama, llamando su atención.  
Era un notificación sobre el clima, no un mensaje de texto como pensó en un principio, y es que a últimas fechas, casi a diario recibía un mensaje por las mañanas de su amigo europeo, que por algún motivo terminaba poniéndola de buen humor.  
El fondo de pantalla cambió en el monitor, mostrando una fotografía de todo su grupo de amigos. Ahí, con su eterna seriedad, Kurogane miraba hacia la cámara, casi haciendo sentir a la chica que la miraba a ella. Era una sensación extraña la que la embargaba: veía a Kurogane casi a diario, y su rostro venía a su mente cuando recibía las llamadas y los mensajes de Eriol, y viceversa. Tenía la impresión de que estaba jugando un juego peligroso, y eso la hacía sentirse muy bien… siempre fue una chica buena y recatada, y por muchos años se privó a sí misma de buscar el romance y ser el centro de atención, y una descarga de adrenalina se apoderaba de ella al pensar en cualquiera de los dos muchachos… ambos parecían tener mucho que ofrecer.  
Pensaba en eso mientras dejaba caer el pijama antes de entrar a la ducha, y sin ropa se miró en el espejo de piso a techo del cuarto de baño, levantando el mentón orgullosa, reconociéndose como la jovencita hermosa e inteligente que era, ahora dueña de un encanto superior producto de la pubertad que había estilizado y dotado muy favorablemente su figura, llenándola con una nueva determinación.  
Gracias a Sakura lo supo: ella era una Amamiya, era prácticamente realeza.

Merecía todo, e iría por todo.

* * *

Tenía sólo un año para decidirse. Eso lo acomplejaba sobremanera, y pensaba en todas las implicaciones mientras que Wu Xing partía el aire con un silbido a cada movimiento de manos de su dueño. Faltaban unos minutos para que el dojo abriera sus puertas a las cinco como era usual, tiempo que Xiao-Lang aprovechaba para hacer formas y pensar, vestido en un _quipao_ verde olivo con motivos dorados.  
De alguna manera, gracias a Sakura comenzaba a ganar terreno en su mente que era demasiado joven como para cargar con asuntos tan grandes o importantes como el liderazgo de su dinastía, porque no sólo era ostentar su alcurnia y demostrar a todo el mundo mágico su poder… era administrar, procurar el bienestar de su familia y velar por los intereses de todas las personas que dependían de la familia Li, de forma directa o indirecta, en lo mágico y en lo mundano.  
¿Qué quería él del futuro? Cuando era pequeño, al ver a sus padres, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ser como cualquiera de ellos, una figura seria e impertérrita capaz de resolver todos los problemas que le pusieran enfrente, y de hecho, mucha de su personalidad actual había nacido en esos pensamientos. Era una idea atractiva: la importancia, la posibilidad de dar más al mundo.  
Por otro lado…  
Al conocer a la que para él era la niña más bonita, buena y poderosa del mundo, esa expectativa cambió. Después de siete años de caminar de su mano, con sus ausencias y todo lo que ello implica, y por supuesto, su gesta en el siglo XVIII, su forma de percibir el futuro era muy diferente. No hubiera sido necesario expresar qué tipo de sentimientos había entre ellos, eran aplastantes, incluso los que no los conocían lo sentían, y eso se reforzaba al verlos finalmente andar por la calle de la mano sin penas, o viéndolos compartir las miradas de complicidad que hacían que Tomoyo se derritiera y que Kurogane y Meilin giraran los ojos.  
¿Era válida la otra opción para él, lo que sería el exilio vitalicio en Tomoeda, concluir estudios normales, fundar una familia, conseguir un empleo y dedicarse a los problemas y placeres simples de la vida?  
Se detuvo después de terminar un elaborado _kata_ que Kurogane le había enseñado, y luego de dar una inspiración profunda, juntó las manos frente a su pecho, haciendo desaparecer a Wu Xing.  
Fuera de la zona de entrenamiento, Kurogane hizo un asentimiento aprobatorio, y se puso de pie. indicando sin palabras que su rutina había sido satisfactoria y ambos fueron a las puertas del pequeño local donde desde algunos meses atrás enseñaban lo que tenían.  
La veintena de personas que entró saludó efusivamente a _sensei _Ou y a _shifu _Li, mientras se repartían para la lección de esa mañana. El _gaijin_ había encontrado en la enseñanza de sus artes marciales una inesperada fuente de satisfacción, aunque todo era informal, puesto que a diferencia de Kurogane, él mismo no se consideraba un maestro, pero contrarrestando ese pensamiento estaba la idea de que el conocimiento debe compartirse a todo aquel que quiera obtenerlo.  
La primera hora la pasarían en lecciones que de unos meses al presente se habían vuelto usuales, y un poco más tarde tendrían un maestro certificado para una exhibición. Luego sería hora de ir a la escuela. Todo marchaba bien.  
Tan bien, que cada vez ganaba más terreno en la mente de Li dedicarse a esa vida sencilla y feliz, al lado de su amada y aquellos que se habían convertido en su nueva familia.

* * *

El área de entrenamiento del dojo estaba rodeado por todos los improvisados estudiantes y curiosos que cupieron, y expectantes se mantenían sentados alrededor de la duela de combates, donde había tres hombres de pie.  
Xiao-Lang era uno de ellos, y mantenía un gesto solemne mientras veía a los contendientes, ambos vestidos con el atuendo propio de la práctica de kendo, sosteniendo sendos _bokken_, con los rostros cubiertos por máscaras de protección propios de la disciplina.  
Kurogane era el representante local, uno podía ubicarlo por el solo hecho de que superaba a su oponente por casi treinta centímetros de estatura, sin embargo, sabía que no debía subestimarlo sólo por eso: el hombre ante él era uno de los exponentes más importantes del país y no perdería el duelo de exhibición sólo por confiarse de su poco común altura.

—¡_Hajime_! —Exclamó Li, retrocediendo.

Las espadas de madera comenzaron a moverse y a chocar entre ellas vertiginosamente, haciendo resonar eco en toda la sala. Cada uno de los espectadores, incluso Xiao-Lang que fungía como réferi veía a los espadachines con asombro, eran rápidos, de estilo depurado y preciso, lo que se traducía en un combate que casi parecía una muy bien ensayada coreografía.  
El invitado retrocedió un paso, lo que Kurogane interpretó como cansancio luego de tan brutal diálogo de espadas, y aprovechando su mayor movilidad y rapidez, se apresuró a tratar de dar una estocada en el vientre parcialmente descubierto de su rival.

—¡_Men_! ¡_Ippon_! —Anunció en un grito Li, deteniendo el asalto.

Debajo de la máscara, Kurogane miraba sin creerlo la punta de la espada del otro maestro, que había golpeado con firmeza su frente, algo que en el campo de batalla habría sido una muerte segura e inmediata.  
Volvieron a la posición inicial para una segunda ronda.

—¡_Hajime_!

Fue esta vez Kurogane quien reculó un paso. No volvería a cometer el error de pensar que su juventud o su fuerza iban a ser determinantes en el duelo, si bien el otro maestro era un hombre ya entrado en su madurez, comprobó que tenía los reflejos de un gato y una fuerza que no había visto en alguien de su edad antes. Se concentró muchísimo en el movimiento de sus manos e incluso en la forma en la que movía los pies, así como en su desplazamiento… podía reconocer perfectamente la forma de combatir de alguien que ha estado en medio de una batalla real, y no sólo en prácticas de dojo: ese hombre era un guerrero auténtico.

—¡_Tare_! ¡_Ippon_! —Esta vez, el anuncio daba el punto a Kurogane que había conseguido una estocada limpia al pecho de su contendiente.

Ambos hombres, ahora mucho más motivados, volvieron al centro de la pista para el punto decisivo. Cuando Li dio la orden, no hubo un ataque por parte de ninguno. Los esgrimistas comenzaron a caminar en círculos, tratando de sacar en claro algo de la estrategia del otro, ambos misteriosos y cautos… el ambiente era simplemente electrizante, incluso Li parecía contener la respiración.  
Ante la sorpresa de todos, fue el maestro invitado quien inició el combate echando a correr hacia Ou, dando un pequeño salto y girando sobre su eje. La sorpresa hizo que el samurai abriera los ojos tanto como le fue posible logrando contener el ataque, pero completamente estupefacto al ver que el _bokken _había recibido tres golpes simultáneamente en distintas partes de la hoja. Nunca antes vio una técnica así, aunque no fue el único sorprendido, el otro maestro pareció dudar un poco al notar que su espada no tocó el cuerpo de su oponente, al parecer hasta ese momento nadie había superado su técnica, era evidente que Ou era algo más que un chico talentoso.  
"Entonces quiere jugar así", pensó Kurogane, pasando su propia espada por arriba de su cabeza. Él también sabía un par de trucos que otros espadachines no, y al fin tenía a un digno oponente a quién enseñárselos. Todos miraron desconcertados al Samurái dar el golpe al aire, siendo que estaba muy lejos de su contrincante, pero la sorpresa se volvió exclamación cuando todos los presentes sintieron un tirón que los empujaba al centro de la duela, y que se concentró en su oponente, obligándolo a dar un paso al frente, rompiendo momentáneamente su guardia.  
La distracción no duró mucho, pronto las hojas de madera volvían a encontrarse, resonando cada vez más rápidamente, haciendo que más de uno entre los espectadores se mordiera las uñas, preparándose para un resultado.  
El visitante pasó de largo al local, tiempo que éste aprovechó para lanzar un feroz mandoble contra su cuello, listo para concluir el combate.

—¡_Men_! ¡_Shobu Ari_! —Al momento en que Li pronunció esas palabras, ambos espadachines se quedaron estáticos en la posición que estaban.

Al principio, dio la impresión de que Kurogane tenía la victoria, su hoja se quedó a milímetros del cuello de su oponente. Sin embargo, fue el sable de dicho oponente el que, después de girar en la mano de su dueño, había impactado la mejilla izquierda de la máscara del samurái, arrebatándole definitivamente el asalto y el duelo.  
Los contendientes relajaron la postura, mirándose frente a frente y haciéndose una respetuosa reverencia, reconociendo mutuamente su talento, mientras que los espectadores se ponían de pie y daban una fuerte ovación luego de tan memorable espectáculo, y luego se retiraron las máscaras.

—¿Qué edad tiene, señor Ou? —Preguntó aquel hombre delgado, de estatura media y gesto afable que acababa de ganar la contienda.  
—Diecinueve.  
—Es increíble que tenga tanto talento y experiencia para su edad, ¿en qué escuela estudió?  
—Me entrenó mi padre.  
—¿Él aún vive? —Kurogane negó con la cabeza. —Ya veo. Eso no importa, donde quiera que esté no debe caber en sí mismo de orgullo, es un digno heredero de nuestras tradiciones. Cuando usted llegue a mi edad, será una leyenda.  
—Muchas gracias. —Dijo Kurogane haciendo una nueva reverencia, sin poder ocultar del todo su emoción—. Significa mucho para mí que alguien como usted lo diga.

El joven samurai, nada más ponerse al día con la actualidad a su llegada al siglo XXI escuchó el nombre de tan importante representante del camino de la espada, y no pudo creer cuando aceptó su invitación.  
A las espaldas de aquel hombre, que por lo demás pasaba completamente desapercibido, se acercó un grupo de adolescentes, una chica y un niño se habían presentado como los hijos del curioso espadachín aquel y ahora lo ayudaban a cargar su equipo.

—Pues me encargaré de dar una recomendación en Niten Ichi Ryu para que lo evalúen y le den una licencia a su dojo. Si es que desea continuar con estudios universitarios, cosa que yo le recomiendo, veremos que sea becado y pueda hacer crecer este lugar. Me ha dado un duelo como no he tenido en años, ojalá podamos repetirlo. —Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, y luego hizo una reverencia de despedida que fue imitada por el séquito de jovenzuelos a sus espaldas— Le auguro un gran provenir, señor Ou, ¿quién sabe? podríamos luchar juntos en el futuro **(1)**.  
—Muchas gracias, Profesor Suzumiya **(R)**.

**NdeA1:** _Niten Ichi Ryu es una de las príncipales escuelas de Kendo a nivel mundial, se dice que fue fundada por el mismo Musashi Miyamoto._

Sólo unos minutos después, el lugar estaba vacío, y para los instructores era hora de prepararse para la escuela.

* * *

Desde pequeña, Sakura había sentido especial predilección por la música de piano y órgano. Su padre tenía una importante colección de música y su hermano lo tocaba con modesta habilidad, aunque ella misma no fue más allá de una lección, la vez que gracias a Eriol interpretó una melodía como regalo para sus cartas.  
Y a unas cuadras de llegar a casa luego de correr unos kilómetros como se había vuelto su rutina, dejó la carrera para comenzar a caminar y recomponer la respiración, concentrándose en los acordes del Opus 37 de Kurt Atterberg para piano, mientras sentía la vibración en su cangurera, que sin lugar a dudas correspondía a los ronquidos de su guardián, que si bien la acompañaba cada día, siempre terminaba dormido.  
Entró a su casa, donde el aroma dulce del desayuno ya invadía el ambiente, y alcanzó a su padre, afanoso en los últimos preparativos de dicho desayuno. Se saludaron efusivamente, y ella repitió el saludo para la foto de su madre, y ayudó luego a poner la mesa para los dos.

—Aún no te acostumbras, ¿verdad? —Preguntó la jovencita a ver a su padre guardar el tercer plato que estaba por servir a la mesa.  
—Y eso que tu hermano tiene más de un año lejos de esta casa.  
—A mí también me pasa. —Sakura comenzó a desayunar—. Es extraño no escuchar sus reclamos, que me llame monstruo o las bromas bobas que me hacía todo el tiempo. Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.  
—Sí, incluso su silencio era de un tipo especial, nunca fue muy parlanchín, pero su compañía era grata. No puedo esperar a las vacaciones para volver a verlo… —el gesto de Fujitaka se oscureció un poco con una nostalgia muy rara en un hombre tan jovial, su hija notó como eso hizo más evidentes sus arrugas y las canas que lenta, pero decididamente comenzaban a ganar terreno en su cabellera—. Y no sé por qué tengo la impresión de que pronto te extrañaré a ti de la misma manera.  
—Claro que no… apenas tengo diecisiete, papá, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco?  
—Bueno, ya eres mayor que tu madre cuando se casó conmigo, y Li parece ir muy en serio.  
—¡Papá! —Reclamó ella, casi ahogándose con el bocado y poniéndose muy roja.  
—Lo sé, lo sé, sólo te estoy molestando. ¿Ya pensaste qué vas a estudiar?  
—Pues ahora que lo mencionas, creo que aún no lo tengo muy claro. —La chica puso una sonrisa tonta luego de decir esas palabras—. Tal vez arqueología como tú, o administración, o incluso docencia, para enseñar atletismo o deportes.  
—Si encuentras un vínculo coherente entre esas disciplinas, mereces estudiar todas. —Rió él ante el absoluto desatino de su hija—. Ya en serio, creo que es un buen momento para que plantees qué es lo que quieres ser… incluso si no quisieras estudiar la universidad, o si quieres tomar una ruta alternativa, sabes que te apoyaré, ¿verdad?  
—Sí, pero la verdad es que sí quisiera estudiar algo… todos mis amigos están haciendo cosas importantes con sus vidas, Tomoyo y Meilin tienen bien claro que quieren hacer carreras comerciales, el señor Kurogane va a formalizar su Dojo apenas termine el bachillerato, y Xiao-Lang tiene que estudiar administración para hacerse cargo de los negocios de su familia cuando llegue el momento… a veces me pregunto cómo es que encajo yo con personas tan importantes.  
—Creo que no percibes que de hecho, es por ti que tantas personas importantes están juntas. Eres igual que tu madre, sólo que aún no te has dado cuenta. Soy un hombre muy afortunado por la familia que me tocó.

Si bien la familia Kinomoto era afectuosa y amable no sólo entre ellos mismos, sino con todo quien tenía el gusto de relacionarse con ellos, no eran de mucho contacto físico al igual que la gran mayoría de los nipones. La menor de la familia, sin embargo, sintió el impulso de ponerse de pie, y así lo hizo, rodeo la mesa y abrazó a su padre por la espalda. De alguna manera lo sentía apesadumbrado, y esperaba con esa pequeña acción devolverle algo de su común vitalidad.

—Touya y yo siempre vamos a estar contigo, aún si no vivimos bajo el mismo techo. Nunca vas a estar solo.

Fujitaka correspondió a la muestra de afecto aferrándose al brazo de su hija, y se quedaron así por unos minutos.

—Bien, desayuna rápido y báñate, o llegarás tarde a la escuela y yo al trabajo.

La jovencita obedeció, y unos minutos después, en el reluciente celeste del uniforme comenzó a hacer camino a la escuela.

* * *

A sólo minutos de las siete de la mañana, a sólo metros del Instituto Seijyo, Sakura y Tomoyo son alcanzadas por Meilin, que enérgica se cuelga del cuello de ambas por la espalda a modo de saludo. Xiao-Lang junto con Kurogane aparecieron en una esquina, en una situación muy atípica en la cual el Samurai de otro tiempo contaba los detalles de su duelo de esa mañana, más parlanchín de lo usual.  
En una mañana de verano, entre árboles cargados de frutos que lanzaban un torrencial de hojas, bajo un cielo con pocas nubes y cuyo perezoso sol bañaba con su ambarina luz los suburbios de la capital nipona, un amanecer como cualquier otro, de cara a un futuro prometedor y brillante. La antesala perfecta para el anuncio de la condena que ninguno de ellos sabía que habría de llegar.  
Sakura y Xiao-Lang fueron los primeros en notarlo deteniéndose repentinamente, lo que hizo dudar al resto de su séquito. Tomoyo, al ser la de mayor experiencia leyendo las actitudes de su prima y mejor amiga, fue quien hizo la pregunta obligada:

—¿Sucede algo, Sakura?  
—¿Ya notaste que no hay nadie más que nosotros en la calle? —Preguntó la maestra de cartas mientras hacía un barrido visual.  
—Se siente algo familiar en el ambiente… —Agregó Li, secundando a Sakura— esto sólo podría ser…  
—¡Es la presencia del Mago Clow! —Exclamó en un grito Cerberus, saliendo de la mochila de Sakura, pegándole un susto de muerte a su dueña.  
—¡No hay necesidad de gritar, peluche! —Reprendió Meilin.  
—Pero… ¿cómo…? Eriol jamás avisó que vendría… —Comenzó a decir Tomoyo, ante el gesto de fastidio de Kurogane.

En la esquina más cercana, un muchacho delgado y completamente vestido de negro se acomodaba unos espejuelos de gota redonda. Sus facciones eran más angulosas de lo que sus amigos recordaban, su voz más profunda, y su cabello liso y ahora más largo caía con cierto descuido en los flancos de su rostro. Sobre su hombro izquierdo Spinel Sun meneaba su cola espiral sonriendo sosegadamente mientras miraba a la concurrencia, y a sus espaldas estaba un par de mujeres, siendo la primera una vieja conocida de todos: Rubi Moon en su alter ego Nakuru Akizuki, y una joven adulta castaña desconocida.

—Lamento mucho esta aparición tan sorpresiva, pero no quería que se sintieran presionados mientras llegaba el día en que tuviera que pedir su ayuda.  
—¡Eriol! ¡Qué gusto…! ¿Todo está bien…? Te ves… diferente. —Advirtió la maestra de cartas, incapaz de anteponer la alegría de ver a su viejo amigo a la extrañeza de la situación.  
—Gracias por la preocupación, Sakura, una crisis de la edad, supongo. Descuida, estaré bien… pero tenemos un problema… uno muy serio, voy a necesitar que vengan conmigo, y tendrá que ser justo ahora.  
—¿Ahora... ? —Cuestionó Xiao-Lang, desconcertado.  
—Sí. Tomoyo, la señorita Li y el señor Ou deberían irse, esto es importante y entre menos personas estén involucradas, mejor. Es un tema que sería mejor que sólo envolviera a miembros de familias mágicas.  
—Creo que yo me quedaré con Sakura… —intervino Tomoyo despreocupada mientras hurgaba en su bolso por su cámara, sabiendo que estaba a punto de ser parte de una nueva aventura— Después de todo, soy un miembro de su familia aún cuando no puedo usar magia.  
—¡Lo mismo yo! —Exclamó Meilin, haciendo un puchero— ¡Soy una Li también! ¡Quiero saber de qué se trata todo esto!  
—Aún cuando no tengo que darle explicaciones, soy hijo de una _kekkai_, y soy un dotado. —Explicó Kurogane, haciendo levantar las cejas a todos los que entendieron el término, Li el primero.  
—¿Qué es un "dotado"? —Preguntó Sakura con inocencia.  
—Es un portador de cualquier tipo de poder sobrehumano, como magia o divinidad pero que no lo utiliza por voluntad propia. —Atendió Li a las dudas de su novia.  
—Qué interesantes se están poniendo las cosas. —Dijo soñadora la única invitada en la discusión, haciendo notar a la concurrencia que estaba ahí—. Me recuerdan mis años de estudiante.  
—Ah, claro, lo había olvidado, ella es la agente Atsuko Kagari, será quien hará todas las gestiones para sacarlos del país.

Las palabras de Eriol no hicieron más que confundir a todos aún más. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era de por sí bastante raro pensar en que Eriol los hubiera buscado de forma tan inesperada, que les pidiera ayuda para una actividad aún sin definir, y se ponía peor en tanto que hablaban de salir del país. Al menos Sakura estaba entre el susto y el mareo.

—¡Pe-pero yo no puedo salir del país! ¡Tengo que pedir permiso sólo para no ir a la escuela, a la que seguramente ya voy tarde! Si tan sólo me dejaran hablarle a papá…

Al momento que la jovencita sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, la policía lo apuntó con un trozo de madera estilizado, asustándolos a todos.

—Baje la varita, agente, eso no será necesario. —Dijo Eriol conciliador, y luego se dirigió a Sakura— Descuida, contactaremos a tu padre, pero les pido a todos que no usen sus teléfonos, en especial si son marca Alruwh o tienen instalado el asistente Asiria, les prometo que les explicaré todo. Sé que ya he abusado mucho y te he dado muchas sorpresas en un sólo día, pero, ¿crees que podrías recibirnos en tu casa hoy, Sakura?

La jovencita parpadeó confundida ante semejante petición.

**Capítulo 1.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Pues superada la nostalgia de ver cómo estaban nuestros personajes favoritos, arrancamos con la trama.

Cómo nota aclaratoria, creo que todos podemos pensar en las versiones de Tsubasa para la gran mayoría de ellos, ubicándolos en sus edades y eso, pero me tomé una licencia especial con Eriol, la cual les comparto: lo imagino muy parecido al personaje "V" de Devil May Cry V, tanto en apariencia física como en actitud, aunque con espejuelos. Conózcanlo si no lo han hecho y cuéntenme qué opinan.

**Renuncia por uso de medios:**

**Sakura Kinomoto, Xiao-Lang Li y otros personajes, terminología y contexto de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP (Manga) y Madhouse (Animé), 1996, 1998, 2000, 2017, 2018.**

**Kurogane Ou, Fye D. Flowright y otros personajes, terminología y contexto de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles y Tsubasa Chronicles pertenecen a CLAMP (Manga), Bee Train y Production IG (Animé), 2003, 2005, 2006.**

**Chii y otros personajes, terminología y contexto de Chobits pertenecen a CLAMP (Manga) y Madhouse (Animé), 2002.**

**Atsuko "Akko" Kagari y otros personajes, terminología y contexto de Little Witch Academia pertenecen a Trigger y Netflix (Animé), 2013, 2017.**

**Harry Potter y otros personajes, terminología y contexto de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K Rowling y Bloomsbury Publishing (Libros) y Warner Bros (Películas), 1997-.**

**Canciones:**

Santo And Jhonny, "**Sonámbulo**", Santo And Jhonny, 1959.

Limp Bizkit, "**Just like this**", Significant Other, 1999.

Deftones, "**Back To School**", White Pony, 2000.

Papa Roach, "**Between Angels and Insects**", Infest, 2000.

U2, "**Vertigo**", How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb, 2004.

Dimmu Borgir, "**Progenies of the Great Apocalypse**", Forces of the Northern Night, 2017.

Bring Me The Horizon, "**Oh No**", Live at the Royal Albert Hall, 2016.

Kurt Atterberg, "**Opus 37** ", Dominio público, 1919.

**(R) Referencia:** _De la saga iniciada en Sueño Recurrente, del _fandom _de "Haruhi Suzumiya Series"._


	3. Las Doncellas Amamiya

**Retroalimentación.**

**Leah05 chapter 1 . Jun 21:** Hola. Ante todo, creo que una parte importantísima de una narrativa es el contexto, Han pasado unos años desde que dejamos de ver a nuestros personajes, así que creí importante recuperarlos. Tomoyo es un personaje muy importante y poco explotado, y estoy tratando de darle un toque diferente. Espero te guste hacia donde va todo esto. ¡Nos leemos!

**Claudia86 chapter 2 . Jun 22:** ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Espero te guste lo que viene.

**AZULMITLA chapter 2 . Jun 22:** Tus suposiciones están bien fundamentadas, pero como siempre, hay algo más que ver en el fondo. Tomoyo, desde su muy personal perspectiva, merece ser tratada como una princesa, y yo sólo digo: ¿por qué no? Además, no podría darles un mejor escenario a dos personajes de por sí dominantes para una confrontación que más que una carrera de fuerza, será de resistencia.

**HoTTermanMax chapter 2 . Jun 25:** ¡Mi súper amigo! Como siempre, me siento honrado de que me acompañes en esta aventura. El cameo de Kyon y compañía era un placer culposo del que no me podía privar, y es siempre gratificante ver que hay alguien que logra ver la relación. Sobre la pregunta, la verdad es que no lo sé aún, pero como es la costumbre sólo diré que no dejes de ver las estrellas. ¡Gracias como siempre!

**Reader2109otp chapter 2 . Jun 25:** Una vez más, era uno de los tuyos el comentario que quería leer. Descuida, estoy seguro que la vida te tiene preparado a tu propio caballero sin caballo / espadachín que logre describirte como él lo hace con ella. Y sí. Tenía que sacar de mi sistema la necesidad de dar aunque fuera una pista sobre lo que fue de aquella ahora lejana Brigada SOS, me alegra mucho el corazón saber que hubo quien pudo ver ese guiño y que lo disfrutara tanto. La familia de Sakura no fue muy retratada en el pasado, es su turno de dejarnos ver un poco más de su interacción, y pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para enseñarnos algo de la cotidianidad misma de nuestros personajes favoritos. Y vas a tener que acostumbrarte aún más a la convivencia de nuestros protagonistas, tengo mucho _fanservice _que dar. ¡Gracias por tus palabras inspiradoras!

**Mia chapter 2 . Jun 28:** Gracias por tus comentarios, me dan mucho aliento. Mencionas una palabra clave: proyectos. Los creyentes tienen un dicho que a mí me encanta: "Si quieres hacer reír a dios, cuéntale tus planes". Tomoyo, Eriol y Kurogane nos darán un gran hilo argumental, hay mucho que ver ahí, espero te guste lo que tengo planeado para todos ellos. Poco a poco vamos a irnos introduciendo en el crossover, espero que el desarrollo esté a la altura de tus expectativas. ¿Verdad que a Eriol le va ese look? ¡Te regreso el abrazo!

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 2 . Jul 1:** ¡Un saludo! Siento que la que merecería el título de Femme Fatale sería Tomoyo más que Meilin, y sí, no está siendo petulante, sólo selectiva, pues se lo merece. Eso de Eriol _hippie_ me hace sonreír cada que lo pienso. Sobre Li, es cierto. Con sinceridad siento que es uno de los personajes que más debe crecer, tuvo una infancia complicada y su adolescencia misma lo está siendo. Sakura es dulzura por sí misma, pero tendrá también mucho que crecer. ¡Espero que te guste lo que viene!

Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo y no dejen de opinar!

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**Las Doncellas Amamiya.**

o

**De cómo todos parecen saber un poco más de lo que aparentan.**

Las tardes del verano londinense eran algo completamente irrelevante para los trabajadores del Ministerio de Magia, y esto era por la instalación misma de la oficina: sellada bajo tierra, al menos esa era la impresión que daba, aunque incluso quienes llevaban toda la vida trabajando ahí ignoraban su verdadera ubicación.  
Era un día particularmente tranquilo, pero era una calma tensa, como la que se tiene justo antes de una tormenta, y aún cuando normalmente no hacía caso a premoniciones o corazonadas dado lo imprecisas que podían resultar, el jefe de Aurores Potter no podía evitar caminar con cierto recelo entre los escritorios repletos de magos y brujas en labores burocráticas que apenas si reparaban en su presencia y la de sus acompañantes.

—¿No crees que sería importante solicitar ayuda de otros grupos? —Las palabras de Hermione, al frente del grupo, lo molestaban. No por otra cosa, sino porque la ministra era una de esas personas que la mayor parte del tiempo tenía la razón.  
—La verdad es que preferiría que sólo magos y brujas tratáramos con este tema. Hay otro hechicero de proyección además de Hiiragizawa en camino hacia aquí desde Asia, debería bastarnos con eso.  
—No tenemos la certeza de que sea suficiente, Harry… hay decenas de grupos que podrían ayudarnos con sus conocimientos, sin tomar en cuenta que si reciben una mejor oferta que la nuestra podrían sacar ventaja de lo poco que saben del mundo mágico.  
—Deberías escucharla. —Dijo el pelirrojo barbado detrás de ellos, comerciante, que dada la situación se había convertido en Auror honorario— Yo he llegado a la edad que tengo sólo porque en algún punto la dejé tomar las riendas de mi vida.  
—Ron… —reprendió la mujer a su esposo— pero es verdad.

El hombre dio un profundo suspiro.

—De acuerdo, ¿cuáles grupos tienes en mente?

Hermione extendió un pergamino ante ella que flotó a su paso, permitiéndole leerlo.

—La Orden de los Asesinos ha colaborado con hechiceros desde su fundación en el antiguo Egipto.  
—Y luego tendríamos a los Templarios también en nuestra contra, olvídalo.  
—¿Qué me dices de la Fundación SCP?  
—¿Es en serio? ¿Alguien que se preocupa de la ética tanto como tú recurriendo a esos lunáticos esotéricos que experimentan con personas?  
—¿Outer heaven?  
—Sería lo mismo que informar al MI6 o a la CIA. No quieres tratar con militares o policías _muggles_, y menos con unos sin nacionalidad, pelearán con nuestra bandera, pero por sus propios intereses.  
—La Coalición Global Oculta incluso tiene magos entre sus filas.  
—No quiero a un grupo de magos locos con permiso para matar por Inglaterra, o en ningún otro lugar.  
—¿Qué tal la Brigada SOS?  
—Si no quiero a magos, mucho menos quiero a una divinidad loca suelta por ahí. ¿Sabías que esa mujer y su esposo _muggle _sometieron a un arcángel y a un demonio con sus solas manos? Eso de verdad da miedo. Además, los extraterrestres me inquietan mucho.  
—De todas las opciones citadas es la más razonable, sus métodos podrían ser cuestionables, pero su ética y motivaciones siempre han sido intachables.

La puerta de la oficina del Ministro, o sea Hermione, se abrió anticipando la entrada del trío.

—No lo sé… debemos discutirlo con más calma en otro momento… —Dijo Harry, apesadumbrado.

Un pequeño pergamino apareció sobre el escritorio, la mujer se sentó en su silla y leyó el mensaje que recién aparecía en él.

—Los niños ya están en la madriguera. Al parecer están bastante felices por las vacaciones adelantadas con los abuelos, y tu hijo llevó a un invitado.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía con resignación.

—Voy a empezar a cobrarle a Malfoy por cuidar a su hijo. Y hablando de él, ¿ya respondió a la invitación que le hicimos?  
—Aún no. —Contestó Hermione—. Es un mago poderoso y un gran alquimista y curandero, nos sería de gran ayuda.  
—Claro, si te gusta tener mortífagos entre tus filas. —Dijo con acritud Ron.  
—Ex mortífago. —puntualizó ella— Han pasado más de veinte años, Ronald, ¿quieres superarlo de una vez?

El pelirrojo hizo un mohín. Mientras tanto, el hombre de los espejuelos volvió a ensombrecer su gesto.

—Tenía que ser justo ahora. Siempre que a un _muggle _se le ocurre una estupidez tenemos que ir nosotros a corregirlo, mientras que a ellos si siquiera les importa el peligro en que ponen a los demás.  
—¿No crees que eso justamente es parte del problema, Harry? —Preguntó dubitativa la mujer.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—El pensar en los no magos como en una especie aparte, pensar que son discapacitados o simplemente estúpidos, ciudadanos de segunda categoría y que los tratamos así desde que usamos el apelativo "_muggles_" para ellos… te recuerdo que las principales guerras mágicas del siglo pasado partieron de esa idea. Quizás desde tu óptica sólo pretendes protegerlos de sí mismos, pero ese tipo de pensamiento es el mismo que, llevado al extremo, era profesado por Grindelwald y Voldemort.

Harry puso cara de ofendido, pero no respondió al planteamiento. Por eso le molestaba Hermione, su exceso de análisis lo hacían ver conclusiones que no le gustaban… pero que no podía negar que llevaban siempre algo de verdad.

* * *

Faltaba un cuarto para las ocho de la mañana. Sakura había cedido el paso a toda la concurrencia sin poder evitar un sentimiento de recelo al ver su sala de estar tan llena y sin saber qué hacer. Como pudieron, la mayoría tomaron lugar en el sofá y llevaban un par de minutos viéndose las caras.

—¿Esta es tu familia? —Preguntó de la nada la _Mahonokeisatsu _señalando una fotografía de los Kinomoto dispuesta en uno de los muebles. Al estar ligeramente inclinada hacia el mueble en cuestión, los varones del grupo miraron en direcciones diferentes a donde estaba ella.

Atsuko, en la segunda mitad de sus veintes seguramente, resultaba ser muy agradable a la vista, y no parecía tener mayores reparos en usar faldas demasiado cortas y tacones altos tal como era la ocasión y con ello dejar muy poco a la imaginación escudada en las temperaturas de la estación; su cabello liso, largo y castaño junto a sus ojos marrón con tendencia al rojo la hacían dueña de una belleza más bien genérica para una japonesa, pero no por ello menos llamativa.

—Él es mi padre, señorita Kagari. —Dijo Sakura, afable.  
—Sólo llámame Akko. —Respondió sonriente la representante de la ley con una actitud que de hecho era muy parecida a la de su anfitriona— ¿Dónde está él?  
—Trabajando, en la universidad local.  
—De acuerdo. Dame un par de minutos, y cuando volvamos, prepararé el té para todos, ¿de acuerdo?

Y antes de que la maestra de cartas pudiera siquiera formular una pregunta, con un sonido semejante a la detonación de un petardo, Akko desapareció. El día no hacía otra cosa que enrarecer más y más.  
No hubo oportunidad de que Sakura cuestionara a cualquiera, al parecer las únicas que encontraban la situación extraña e inquietante eran ella y Tomoyo, y para todos los demás, Xiao-Lang incluído, era un lunes en la mañana como cualquier otro. Sakura trató de ir al encuentro del último mencionado para que le ayudara aunque fuera un poco a resolver todas las dudas que nacían y nacían sin control en su cabeza, pero un nuevo y sorpresivo "petardo" rompió el tenso silencio de la estancia.  
Fujitaka, pálido y evidenciando un mareo, apareció tomado de la mano de Akko, sin saco, sin portafolios, y con la camisa arremangada, tal como acostumbraba a dar clases. Sin esperar, Sakura fue a su encuentro para abrazarlo, sintiendo la empatía de quien es secuestrado y descubre que no está solo.  
Luego de permitirle tomar aire y que le volviera el color al rostro, Eriol se puso de pie, siendo al parecer quien iniciaría la charla de ese día.

—Señor Kinomoto. —Comenzó el británico, haciendo una reverencia— Lamento haberlo sacado de su trabajo de forma tan intempestiva e irrespetuosa, pero necesito hablar con usted con mucha urgencia.

Fujitaka lo miró y luego a todos los demás, la gran mayoría de ellos conocidos, y aunque ciertamente parecía desconcertado, daba la impresión de que no estaba del todo sorprendido de haber librado la distancia de su trabajo a su casa en un instante.

—Sabía que este día llegaría, pero esperaba que tardara un poco más. —El hombre se anticipó a la intención de Eriol de comenzar la conversación, y se dirigió a su hija y amigos— Chicos, ¿me darían unos minutos para charlar a solas con estas personas? —Sakura obedeció e indicó a todos con gestos que la siguieran escaleras arriba, quedándose sólo en la planta baja su padre, Akko, Eriol y sus guardianes— Tú también deberías subir. —Dijo con una extraña melancolía el hombre dirigiéndose a Cerberus, que fingía muy convincentemente ser un muñeco de felpa. De hecho, su ilusión se rompía por culpa de Spinel Sun, que sin ningún tipo de pudor sacudía la cola y las alas mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

El guardián se mantuvo en papel por unos segundos más, pero se rindió al final, sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo al comenzar a flotar hasta su dueña. De alguna manera le guardaba cierto aprecio al hombre aquel con el que jamás había cruzado palabra.  
Cuando se escuchó la puerta del cuarto de Sakura cerrarse, los restantes tomaron asiento en el comedor de la casa, Akko hizo un suave movimiento de varita y tazas de té caliente aparecieron ante todos los comensales.

—¿Aurores? —Preguntó Fujitaka, aparentemente sabiendo más de lo que aparentaba sobre el mundo mágico.  
—Sólo ella, —Puntualizó Eriol, señalando con la palma extendida a Akko— yo soy un amigo de su hija.  
—Ah, sí, de la primaria, ¿verdad? —Esperó a que Eriol respondiera con un asentimiento— ¿Sakura está en problemas?  
—No. nada de eso…

* * *

—¿Estoy en problemas? —Preguntó Sakura prácticamente a cualquiera que tuviera la mínima idea de lo que fuera que pasaba, pero nadie se atrevía a responderle.  
—No te preocupes, no creo que sea eso, pero aún si lo es, no me separaré de ti. —Dijo Li, mientras tomaba su mano— Que Hiiragizawa llegara de improviso no es lo que me resulta raro, pero… ¿una _Mahonokeisatsu_?  
—Es increíble que sigan existiendo en esta época, con lo oculta que está la magia pensé que los hechiceros eran una especie en peligro de extinción. —Agregó Kurogane, recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados.  
—¿Que es una _Maho_… lo que sea que hayas dicho? —Cuestionó Tomoyo, en una actitud semejante a la de su prima.  
—Es algo así como la policía, cada ministerio, departamento, concilio o secretaría mágica de cada país tiene una corporación de este tipo, los _Mahonokeisatsu _son los representantes del Estado Imperial Japonés de Asuntos Mágicos. El Ministerio británico de Magia tiene Aurores, el Concilio Chino de Artes Mágicas tiene a los _Dai-Li_, y así. —Fue Meilin quien dio esa respuesta. Aún sin ser usuaria de magia, su familia estaba siempre metida en esos asuntos, ella pertenecía a las tres cuartas partes del Clan Li en esa condición— ¿No tendrá que ver con la edad de Sakura?  
—¿Mi edad?

La puerta de la habitación sonó un par de veces, en lo que Sakura reconoció como la costumbre de su padre, y la puerta se abrió mostrándolo sólo a él. Seguía con ese extraño gesto de melancolía en el rostro.

—Pensarán que juego con ustedes, pero ¿ahora podrían darme unos minutos con Sakura? Por cierto, Tomoyo, la señorita Kagari te acompañará a tu casa, al parecer también quieren hablar con Sonomi.

Tomoyo tomó las manos de Sakura, y las soltó lentamente mientras salía de la habitación, seguida del resto de los invitados.

* * *

Tomoyo sentía un extraño vacío en el estómago por la forma tan curiosa en la que los hechos de ese día caminaban. Al llegar a la planta baja de la casa, Eriol se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte, llamándola por su nombre.

—¿Quieres acompañar a Sakura? —Preguntó el inglés, pareciendo un poco temeroso por la posible respuesta.  
—Por supuesto. Es mi mejor amiga.  
—Bueno, eso es todo lo que necesitábamos saber, podríamos hacerlo en este momento, pero sería bueno hablar con tu madre primero. Por supuesto, yo te acompañaré… —Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, al parecer dispuesto a poner una mano sobre su hombro.

Pero no la alcanzó. Los casi doscientos centímetros de Kurogane, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, se interpusieron en su camino.

—Sin importar a donde vaya Tomoyo, soy yo quien debe ir con ella.  
—No creo que esa sea una elección que le corresponda a usted, Ou. —Dijo Eriol, desafiante.  
—Tiene toda la razón, no me corresponde a mí, corresponde a mi linaje. Desde antes de que cualquier versión de usted naciera hay un compromiso inquebrantable entre la sangre Ou y la Amamiya.  
—Sakura también es una Amamiya.  
—Ella no me necesita, ya tiene quién la cuide.

La tensión del momento podía cortarse con un cuchillo, mientras ambos muchachos se miraban hostilmente ante el desconcierto de la mayoría, salvo por Meilin que se ponía las manos sobre la boca, asombrada, y una emocionada Tomoyo que conservaba un gesto ecuánime aún cuando estaba gritando por dentro. ¿Aquellos dos machos alfa estaban teniendo una confrontación por ella?

Akko fue quien terminó con el drama.

—Si hay un compromiso entre familias, lo mejor sería que este apuesto gigantón nos acompañe, ¿están listos?

Sin dar posibilidad de respuesta, Akko se tomó de las manos de Tomoyo y Kurogane, desapareciendo los tres.  
Eriol susurró una maldición en inglés, y luego reparó en Meilin y Nakuru, que lo miraban con ojos entrecerrados y sonrisas de complicidad.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, víctima de acoso imaginario.

* * *

Fujitaka hizo algunas indicaciones gestuales una vez que se quedó solo con su hija en la habitación, las cuales ella obedeció sentándose en la silla de su escritorio, mientras que él hacía lo propio en la cama. Ella seguía con ese mismo sentimiento de incertidumbre que la había invadido desde la llegada de Eriol, y se intensificaba al ver el gesto de melancólica resignación en el dulce hombre que le dio la vida.

—Has crecido tanto, Sakura. Diecisiete años. Debo admitir que me cuesta mucho trabajo verte como a una mujer a pesar de que seas más alta y… bueno, después de todo lo que has crecido. Tanto tú como tu hermano siempre serán mis niños.  
—¿Qué está pasando, papá?  
—No sé si podré explicártelo, trataré de hacerlo a través de una historia de tu madre. —El hombre se aclaró la garganta y acomodó sus gafas— Un año después de casarnos, un poco antes del nacimiento de tu hermano, un grupo de _Mahonokeisatsu_ vino a esta casa tal como hizo hoy tu amigo con la señorita Kagari. Yo no sabía qué estaba pasando, y fue tu madre la que me explicó todo. Ella pertenecía a una casa ancestral de hechiceras de Japón que existe desde hace milenios. Al principio no podía creerlo… tu madre se las arregló entonces para demostrarlo. Cuando todo quedó aclarado, esos magos indicaron a lo que venían: del otro lado del mundo se estaba llevando a cabo un gran evento que ponía en riesgo a todo el mundo, el regreso de un mago tenebroso inglés y sus adeptos estaban por acabar con el secretismo de la magia y buscaban someter a los que no teníamos la facultad. Algo muy parecido a lo que pasó entre nazis y judíos. Lo llamaron la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Desconozco más detalles de ese evento, supongo que no me correspondía a mí enterarme del resultado… pero el punto decisivo de este día estaba en tu madre.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Esos hechiceros vinieron para llevársela, pues ella tenía suficiente poder para ayudarles allá, pero al parecer había una especie de contrato sanguíneo con Tomoeda que la hacía dueña de la elección final, es decir: no podían obligarla a irse a menos que ella así lo eligiera.  
—¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?  
—Rechazó la solicitud, aún a pesar de que por ello fue mal juzgada por la comunidad mágica local y la que venía por ella. El castigo que se impuso a sí misma por ello fue renunciar a su magia. Desde ese momento tuvo una vida normal conmigo, y el resto de la historia ya la conoces. Ahora viene tu amigo Hiiragizawa con una premisa muy semejante… —El hombre tomó un respiro, como tratando de seleccionar bien las palabras que diría a continuación— no me dio detalles acerca de lo que está pasando, pero al parecer necesitan tu ayuda en otro lugar del mundo.  
—¿Mi ayuda? ¡Pero soy sólo una chica de preparatoria!

Fujitaka sonrió con nostalgia, al parecer viendo mucho de su fallecida esposa en su hija.

—Creo que tú y yo ya superamos la etapa donde fingimos que eso es así. Desde hace años sé que tú eres especial. No sé qué es lo que hagas, he tratado de respetar tanto como me es posible tu espacio en esos temas… pero hija… obviamente notaba tus salidas en la mitad de la noche, hace tres años te fuiste y regresaste más alta y muy cambiada, y Li regresó con cicatrices nuevas, y cada que te vas a la escuela, el leoncito amarillo se pone a jugar con esa consola que tú nunca usas.  
—Papá… —Susurró ella, ofuscada por la sorpresa, con los dedos entrelazados en el pecho y la mirada baja, presa de una culpa que no había sentido antes— Yo… lo lamento tanto, no tenía idea… he sido tan egoísta…  
—No tienes que sentirte así, hija. Menos ahora. Ignoro qué sea lo que te van a pedir hacer, pero ha llegado el momento de que tomes una decisión. Y descuida, sea la que sea, la aceptaré y te apoyaré.  
—¡Pero papá…! Yo… ¡Yo no puedo tomar una decisión para hacer nada sin tu permiso…! Bastante mal me siento con haber faltado a la escuela hoy, no soy siquiera mayor de edad como para…  
—De hecho, eso no es así. De acuerdo a las exactas palabras de la señorita Kagari, que confirmaron lo que ya sabía por la experiencia con tu madre, para un hechicero practicante la mayoría de edad es a los diecisiete. Desde el primero de abril pasado eres una mujer legalmente emancipada. Yo no puedo darte permiso u obligarte de hacer nada.

Sakura comenzó a balbucear, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua, incapaz de articular palabra. Lo cierto es que estaba en un punto de inflexión en su vida, hasta poco menos de una hora antes tenía más o menos claro lo que iba a pasar con ella, era miembro de una familia amorosa, tenía amigos entrañables y la persona más importante para ella correspondía y compartía esos sentimientos… pero ahora estaba siendo convocada a un lugar desconocido por motivos desconocidos, reclamando una herencia que jamás pidió en primer lugar.  
Aunque también era cierto que, según las palabras de su padre, estaba en ella si quería tomar ese camino o volver a su vida normal, ser una preparatoriana más, con preocupaciones comunes.  
En ese punto, pensó en el camino tomado por su madre: ella renunció a todo eso por su padre, y gracias a esa elección Touya y ella nacieron. Sakura ignoraba el tipo de escenario que tuvo que enfrentar su madre antes de formar una familia, pero pensó en sí misma: sería renunciar a la magia, a sus guardianes, al compromiso que firmó con las Cartas Sakura y las Cartas Transparentes, al nombramiento de Hoshinomegami recibido por su ancestro años atrás… posiblemente renunciar a Xiao-Lang.  
Cuando volvió a encarar a su padre, no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

—¿Qué debo hacer, papá? —Preguntó con la voz demasiado aguda y descompuesta.

Fujitaka, incapaz de soportar ver a su pequeña en semejante predicamento, avanzó hasta ella y la abrazó.

—Eso no lo sé. Es una de esas preguntas que no tienen una respuesta correcta. Pero a mí no me quedan dudas de que sea cual sea la elección que tomes, será la mejor para todos. Siento dentro de mí que pase lo que pase todo estará bien. —Pasó unos minutos consolando a su muy confundida hija— Ahora debemos volver con este muchachito y que te cuente qué es lo que está pasando para que puedas tomar una decisión.

* * *

Aún cuando fue Tomoyo la que acababa de pasar por una experiencia mágica que para los no practicantes era poco común o prohibitiva (la aparición), fue Akko la que abrió mucho la boca mientras dejaba salir una exclamación de asombro al ver los enormes jardines de la mansión Daidoji. Confiada, la pequeña dueña de la casa llamó a un par de damas de compañía que solícitas ofrecieron cuanta comodidad le era posible a los invitados, siendo que no parecían ni un poco sorprendidas de ver materializarse de la nada a tres personas en el centro del patio.  
La antesala fue breve. Akko fue instruida sobre la ubicación de Sonomi, y unos minutos después los cuatro departían en una mesa de jardín, la madre de Tomoyo tenía de hecho una expresión muy semejante a la que Fujitaka mostraba unos minutos antes.

—¿Y cómo se lo tomó el profesor Kinomoto? —Preguntó mirando sin mirar su taza de té.  
—La verdad es que se lo tomó con la misma calma que tú, mamá. —Dijo Tomoyo con ese tono que podía sonar amable y dulce, pero que encerraba dentro de sí un reproche o una pregunta sin contestar— ¿Tú sabías?  
—Sí. Es un asunto familiar. De la misma forma que tú has acompañado a Sakura en sus andanzas, yo lo hice con Nadeshiko.  
—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?  
—No lo creí necesario. Cuando el profesor Kinomoto se robó a Nadeshiko…  
—¿¡Se la robó!? —Interrumpió Akko, salpicando con su taza la mesa y sus propias piernas.  
—Sí… una tragedia. Como decía, cuando eso sucedió, las salidas con Nadeshiko comenzaron a hacerse cada vez menos frecuentes, y luego vinieron los Aurores, y cuando ella los rechazó, finalmente dejó su magia de lado por completo. Ella fue repudiada por esa causa, y al no tener una heredera dotada de este lado, me concentré en mis estudios y en formar una familia. Como verán, he tenido éxito en algunas cosas y no tanto en otras. Después de que naciste y de comprobar que tampoco eras una dotada, no creí necesario contarte sobre las aventuras de las Doncellas Amamiya.  
—¡Incluso tenían un nombre!  
—Por supuesto que lo teníamos, tuvimos muchas aventuras entre la primaria y la preparatoria, pero llegó el profesor Kinomoto y todo se arruinó… y luego, Nadeshiko murió.  
—Pero gracias a eso nació Sakura, y yo la conocí… y ahora no sé para que la están llamando, pero yo quiero acompañarla de la misma manera que tú estuviste con la señora Nadeshiko en su momento. Dime: si ella hubiera accedido a ir en aquella ocasión, ¿la habrías acompañado?  
—Por supuesto. ¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres?  
—Con todo el corazón.

Sonomi miró enternecida a su pequeña, aunque desde luego, "pequeña" era sólo un eufemismo. En poco más de un mes Tomoyo cumpliría los diecisiete, y al igual que pasaba con Fujitaka, conocía algunas reglas y leyes del mundo mágico. Estaba confrontada ahora con un escenario que por sí mismo era un sueño: su hija compartía un deseo con ella sin habérselo impuesto. Tal vez ella era la que estaba destinada a continuar el camino de las Doncellas Amamiya.

—Debes saber, Tomoyo, que cuando te involucres en el mundo de la magia sin ser una hechicera, los magos pueden ser… —Sonomi trató de encontrar palabras.  
—Racistas, clasistas, groseros y xenófobos con quienes no lo son. —intervino Kurogane, que había mantenido un cauteloso silencio desde que inició la entrevista— Así era en mi época, y no creo que eso haya cambiado mucho.  
—Debes entender que son personas como todos, hay amables y groseros, buenos y malos. Sólo no dejes que te menosprecien. —Luego miró al samurái— Agradezco mucho que la hayas acompañado hasta aquí, Ou. ¿Qué harás tú?

El muchacho miró fugazmente el perfil de Tomoyo.

—Tengo un deber. Si me lo permite, acompañaré a Tomoyo sea cual sea el camino que elija.  
—Claro que lo permito: lo que es más, quiero solicitarte que la cuides.

Como si hubiera un resorte en su rabadilla, el muchacho se levantó de un salto, y de inmediato plantó rodillas y puños en el suelo frente a Sonomi, en un saludo ceremonial ya en desuso.

—¡Mi espada por proteger Tomoeda y Edo!  
—Bien… eso fue raro… pero te lo agradezco, ¿estás de acuerdo, Tomoyo?  
—Claro que sí, mamá. Esto va a ser muy divertido, prepararé mi cámara y mis cosas.

Sonomi cambió el júbilo de su expresión una vez que Tomoyo estuvo lejos.

—¿Es una buena idea dejarla ir así nada más? ¿No le preocupa? —Preguntó Akko, inocente— Es decir, lo que viene no será precisamente un paseo dominical.  
—Claro que me preocupa. Pero la conozco, es inteligente, intuitiva y muy voluntariosa. No quisiera ser yo quien se ponga en el camino de su realización. Es una Amamiya, tal vez no sea hechicera, pero las mujeres de nuestra familia, con o sin magia, suelen demostrar su poder y valor a muy corta edad. Nadeshiko, Sakura, Yo… todas lo hicimos. Ha llegado la hora para ella. Además… —Se volvió a Kurogane— tengo la seguridad de que no estará sola.

* * *

Tomoyo volvió a casa Kinomoto en una aparición más con una maleta preparada, logrando con ello estresar aún más a una Sakura de por sí abrumada. Ya con todos reunidos y con Fujitaka sintiéndose como un invitado no grato en su propia casa, se disculpó con todos y volvió al trabajo, dejando que la reunión tomara el rumbo que debía tomar.

—El mundo es mucho más complejo y guarda más secretos de los que puedes imaginar, Sakura. —Comenzó a explicar Eriol, siendo el centro de atención de todos los involucrados— Voy a tratar de describirlo así: Están las personas comunes, que son cerca del noventa y ocho por ciento de la población del mundo; luego estamos los hechiceros, como el uno punto cinco por ciento de la población, es decir, dos de cada trescientos nace dotado, y se debe considerar que una parte de ellos jamás sabrán que nacieron con el don. Luego tenemos al cero punto cuarenta y nueve por ciento que son semihumanos, seres conscientes no humanos, los no nacidos en la Tierra o en esta dimensión, y otras cosas. Por último tenemos a un minúsculo menos del punto cero, cero, cero uno por ciento, que son las divinidades y entes de primer orden que viven entre los humanos en este plano de la existencia. —Esperó un momento, como tratando de dar tiempo a todos de asimilar toda esa información— Al final, sin importar a cuál de esos grupos demográficos pertenezcas, las malas decisiones o mala fe de líderes o personas poderosas terminará por afectar a los demás, lo que se volverá una crisis que marcará de una forma u otra la historia: sólo en el último siglo y lo que va de este ha habido más de una decena de estas crisis, que es más de lo que hubo en todo el milenio anterior. Los _muggles _provocaron la Primera y la Segunda Guerras Mundiales amparados en asuntos económicos y raciales, una de las más grandes escuelas de magia de Japón fue destruida junto con sus estudiantes en el ataque nuclear de Nagasaki. En los años veintes, los setentas y los noventas del siglo pasado hubo grandes guerras de magos que dejaron grandes masacres en todos lados, principalmente en Europa. Hace apenas unos años, un conflicto entre divinidades dejó en ruinas a la Ciudad de México, Los Ángeles, Santiago y muchas otras ciudades americanas, con fallecimientos que se cuentan por miles.  
—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros, Eriol? —Preguntó Sakura, ciertamente incapaz de comprender su lugar en todo ese rompecabezas.  
—Estamos de cara a una situación de ese tipo. Hay un riesgo latente que amenaza a todos por igual, sin importar quienes seamos o a qué grupo de población pertenezcamos, y de librarse podría significar el final de nuestro estilo de vida. La comunidad mágica internacional va a buscar a sus máximos representantes para, en el mejor de los casos, prevenir una guerra, o en el peor, para que luchen en ella tratando de proteger al máximo posible de personas.  
—¿A sus máximos representantes? —Ella aún no entendía.  
—Sí. Hechiceros de proyección. Sólo hay un puñado de ellos cada generación, tú y yo somos parte de ese pequeñísimo grupo. Te contaré sobre eso cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, pero antes hay que hacer un par de visitas en este continente aún.  
—¿A qué lugares debemos ir? —Preguntó Xiao-Lang, manteniéndose sereno.  
—Si nos lo permites, quisiera pasar por Hong-Kong para hablar con tu madre, actual líder del Clan Li, pero primero debemos ir a Akihabara… —se levantó y miró a Sakura dibujando una sonrisa— dime, Sakura… ¿tienes una varita?  
—¿Varita? —Preguntó la chica, confundida.  
—Tomaré eso como un no. A eso iremos allá. Te vas a divertir con lo que viene.

**Capítulo 2.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y estaré expectante a sus comentarios y conjeturas.

**Por cierto, hora del anuncio: No quisiera dejar de recomendar que lean los trabajos de Leah05, para los que disfrutamos del romance y el dolor, son imperdibles, y déjenle un comentario.**

Creo que eso es todo. ¡Nos vemos en la actualización!


	4. La Primera Despedida

**Retroalimentación.**

**Reader2109otp chapter 3 . Jul 6:** Siempre es un placer. Una vez más, tengo sentimientos encontrados en lo que concierne a la pareja que habita en tus más profundas fantasías… según mis investigaciones es una de las parejas más populares entre las autoras de slash, junto con Anakin y Obi-Wan, y Kirk y Spock (chale…), entre otros… idea interesante, pero como bien dije en el pasado, "no es mi copa de té". Sobre la Brigada SOS tenía más el afán de mencionarlos por pura nostalgia, y aunque no cierro la posibilidad de verlos un poco más en el futuro, no quisiera que robaran protagonismo a los personajes centrales de este cuento. Y aún no has visto todo lo que los Kinomoto tienen que darnos. Sobre Kurogane, hay una buena explicación acerca de sus talentos más adelante, así que ten la mente abierta. Sobre los Dai-Li, sólo tomé el nombre, es únicamente referencial, espero esto no te decepcione demasiado. Has notado algo: quiero enfatizar en los que no son hechiceros, merecen justicia e importancia, por ello, Fujitaka, Sonomi, Tomoyo, Meilin, todos tienen algo importante que aportar. No morirás este día por "el hype", muchas gracias por tus palabras, y me da mucha felicidad saber que logré emocionarte con el relato. El formato de review, aunque confuso, es divertido, deberías conservarlo.

**Paopao chapter 3 . Jul 6:** Hola. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado la historia previa a esta, y espero el futuro te siga gustando. Esta mezcla, en efecto ha sido intentada antes, pero considero que es un buen ejercicio mental, y sin meterme mucho en el posible desarrollo de la trama, hay una intención de explorar caminos diferentes con los personajes. Al final, el propósito de un crossover es ese: ver posibles coincidencias o caminos alternativos que podrían pasar en un universo mezclado, esa es una de las muchas riquezas y oportunidades que nos da el fanfiction. Hay un plan de arco argumental y uno de publicación. Mientras escribo estas líneas, buena parte de la historia ha sido decidida y el manuscrito lleva muchos avances, y es muy poco probable que haya un cambio sustancial en la misma. Desde este punto hay dos posibles alternativas: una es darle una oportunidad a la historia y evaluar si te gusta y hacerme saber tu opinión. La otra es que si en algún punto consideras insostenible la lectura, te agradeceré el haberla seguido hasta ese momento y te invitaría a explorar el inmenso mosaico de posibilidades que otros autores mucho más talentosos que yo pueden ofrecerte, seguramente alguno o alguna tendrá una historia del estilo preciso que tú buscas. ¡Gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios!

**HoTTermanMax chapter 3 . Jul 8:** Mi amigo. No puedo dejar de expresar lo contento que me pone tenerte nuevamente como un comentarista regular en una de mis historias. Aciertas al pensar en toda la organización detrás de este argumento, pero con tranquilidad te puedo decir que gracias a los errores cometidos por tu servidor en el pasado, aprendí a que una buena organización demanda tiempo, y por ello he tomado providencias para evitar hacer esperar mucho entre un capítulo y otro. Gracias por tus inspiradoras palabras de aliento.

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 3 . Jul 11:** Hola. Es normal que parte de la interacción sea un poco confusa en principio, pero haré lo posible por volver accesible todo el texto, el verdadero desafío está en volver consonantes dos universos tan distintos y a la vez con tantas coincidencias entre sí. Los secundarios jugarán roles importantes en esta historia, siendo que fueron invisibles en el relato anterior, y es por eso que creí necesario volverlos parte fundamental del entorno. Tomoyo está haciendo lo que cree merecido, tus observaciones a propósito de Eriol en cuanto a su carácter son atinadas, pero recordemos que ya tuvo un acercamiento amoroso con otro personaje en el pasado y que viene de una cultura diferente en cuanto a los modos del amor, veremos qué tipo de desarrollo tendrá en la búsqueda del corazón de Tomoyo y en contraposición a Kurogane. Sonomi y Fujitaka, desde mi perspectiva, son irreconciliables. Ella siempre buscará la forma de mantener la herida abierta, pero al mismo tiempo tendrá que reconocer el grandioso trabajo paterno que su némesis hizo con sus hijos, por eso respalda tanto la amistad de Tomoyo con Sakura, y por ello la deja ir. Habrá una explicación acerca del uso de la varita, porque de alguna manera tendrá que insertarse al nuevo mundo que tiene enfrente, pero descuida, su llave-cetro y la espada de Li seguirán ahí. ¡Gracias!

**Leah05 chapter 3 . Jul 14:** Por nada. Tienes un gran talento y espero que otros además de mí puedan verlo. En efecto, hay mucho que ver aquí, este enfrentamiento va a ser emocionante, e incluso para mí el desenlace es un misterio, veamos hacia dónde se inclina la balanza. Hay mucho sobre la madre de Sakura que desconocemos, incluso en el manga y el animé hacen mención de esto, tal vez de algunos detalles sobre cómo lo imagino en el futuro. Espero darles mucho y muy buen contenido. ¡Gracias y nos estamos leyendo!

Y así, vamos al capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**La primera despedida.**

o

**De cómo dos mundos tan diferentes y ajenos pueden acercarse de forma lenta, pero inevitable.**

—Al… —El chico hizo sólo un gruñido, pero no se retiró la manta del rostro— ¡Al! ¿Quieres atender?  
—No. —Respondió con voz cavernosa.  
—¿Me quieres explicar al menos qué hace este vagabundo en tu habitación?

Dichas esas palabras, el "vagabundo" tendido en el suelo se medio incorporó con pereza, dejando ver una alborotada cabellera rubia platino, y miró somnoliento al hombre que recién había entrado a la habitación. Sonrió con algo parecido a una confianza cínica al reconocerlo.

—Hola, Señor Potter.  
—Scorpius. —Hecho el saludo, solicitó con un gesto que le alcanzara una almohada, y al obtenerla, la lanzó sobre la cama con tan buen tino que hizo que la cabeza de la víctima chocara por inercia contra la cabecera— ¡Arriba, Al!  
—¡Papá! —Reclamó Albus, sentándose en la cama mientras se masajeaba la mollera.  
—Levántense de una vez, par de holgazanes. Quiero que ayuden a la abuela Molly en lo que necesite antes del mediodía, luego de eso pueden hacer lo que les plazca. Ahora dense prisa y bajen a desayunar.

Harry dejó el lugar y siguió con una retórica semejante en la habitación de al lado, la de Rose.  
Aún incapaz de enfocar bien, y esto agravado por la ausencia de sus espejuelos, Albus Potter compartió una mirada aburrida a Scorpius Malfoy.  
El dueto se había formado desde su primer año en Hogwarts al ser ambos seleccionados para la casa Slytherin, y desde entonces se formó una amistad inmediata y duradera, justicia poética pura considerando el pasado común que sus padres habían compartido.  
Ambos chicos recién habían estrenado sus diecisiete, y evocaban a sus progenitores con tal exactitud que cualquiera fuera de contexto pensaría que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy eran ahora los mejores amigos, y esa mañana despertaban luego de llegar de Hogwarts. Unas vacaciones adelantadas sin aparente explicación.

—Y bien, holgazán, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? —Preguntó Scorpius mientras se estiraba.  
—Ya escuchaste al jefe, hay que ayudar a la abuela Molly.  
—Lo dices como si hubiera mucho que hacer, tu abuela es dulce y atenta, no como la mía… —Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos mientras recordaba a su abuela Narcisa— En fin, cuando terminemos de "ayudar" a tu santa abuela podemos ir a Londres a probar suerte… ¿quién sabe?, podríamos encontrar unas lindas brujitas con las que pasar el rato.  
—Y es por esos pensamientos que quizás mueras solo y virgen.  
—Sólo trato de seguir adelante. —Respondió el rubio, pensativo.

Albus comenzó a arreglar la habitación a paso de varita, haciendo que los cobertores y otros objetos se acomodaran solos mientras su invitado salía del cuarto, echando un vistazo desde la baranda del tercer piso de aquella casa rural que había sido el hogar de los Weasley ya por tres generaciones, afectuosamente conocido por la cada vez más extensa familia como "La Madriguera". Rose Weasley salió estirándose del cuarto de al lado, ya arreglada, y ella y Scorpius se miraron por un momento. Se dieron un breve "buenos días" y ella hizo camino escaleras abajo.  
El mediano de los hermanos Potter tenía clara la vida: nació en una familia de hechiceros, y la magia fue parte de su diario acontecer desde siempre, era algo que daba por sentado y muy pocas cosas en lo que a la magia concernía lo inquietaban de verdad. Su núcleo familiar tenía su eje en dos cosas principalmente: el afecto y la competencia. Tenía un hermano mayor y una hermana menor, y constantemente competían por casi cualquier cosa, su madre Ginny para ese momento se había retirado del Quidditch profesional y ahora se dedicaba al periodismo deportivo. Pero en su familia quien brillaba dentro del mundo mágico por sus aportaciones era su padre, hechicero de gran poder e historia complicada, dueño legítimo de las Reliquias de la Muerte, conocido en su tiempo como "el niño que vivió", héroe de su generación y ahora Auror Jefe de la capital de Inglaterra y de los más renombrados del país: Harry Potter.  
El peso del nombre de su padre había causado un impacto particular en él, la situación especial de Albus era precisamente la magia: no tenía un talento natural como lo tenían sus padres, ni siquiera uno medio como el de sus hermanos, en realidad para él era muy difícil hacer cosas complicadas y aún con toda la concentración, empeño y voluntad, el poder bruto no era una característica de su magia. Esta penosa situación lo había hecho acreedor del sobrenombre de "el _squib _de Slytherin", lo que hizo tortuosos sus primeros años de formación.  
Con todo y eso, estando a poco de convertirse en un adulto pleno, había sido elogiado como portador de un gran potencial, sólo hacía falta la ocasión para mostrar al mundo que era un digno representante de su estirpe.  
Su mejor amigo y confidente, con quien había pasado muchas y muy extrañas aventuras, resultó ser el hijo de un viejo antagonista de su padre. Scorpius Malfoy era hijo único, huérfano de madre, un hombrecito alegre, algo cínico y confiado por su apariencia y poder, pero leal y digno de confianza. A pesar de venir del seno de una familia mágica de sangre pura, había sido educado a no discriminar a ninguna persona, hechicero o no, por su origen, y la obscura tradición de la magia tenebrosa en su familia había sido detenida por su padre, Draco, un mortífago converso hacia el final de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.  
Desde que se volvió amigo con Potter, sus tiempos libres los pasaba en la Madriguera, conviviendo con todo el enorme catálogo de los Weasley-Potter-Granger, obteniendo de ellos un entorno familiar bastante menos depresivo del que solía tener en el lado de los Malfoy, y que su padre veía con muy buenos ojos luego de enviudar y dejar a Scorpius parcialmente huérfano, siendo que sus abuelos paternos no eran precisamente del tipo "amable" o "divertido".  
Así, la familia se había habituado a su presencia, y para ese momento era ya considerado una parte de la misma, recibiendo el afectuoso apelativo de "el mellizo incómodo", haciendo burla del tiempo que ambos muchachos terminaban pasando juntos.  
El desayuno fue animado como siempre, los menores se la pasaban haciendo chascarrillos motivados por los varones adultos y el abuelo Arthur, y reprimidos por las damas y la abuela Molly, una de las horas favoritas de la familia, donde los que ya tenían responsabilidades podían olvidarse al menos momentáneamente del mundo y lo cada vez más complicado que se volvía. Aquella gran familia había logrado conservar la esencia humilde que los Weasley habían cargado desde siempre, era difícil pensar que en aquella mesa repleta de jovencitos animados y convivencia tan estrecha estuvieran sentados uno de los comerciantes más exitosos del país, el jefe de aurores y la ministra de magia.  
Este año había algo curioso en el ambiente: lo que Albus había bautizado como "La Gran Brecha Weasley Malfoy", el gran rompimiento entre Scorpius y Rose que enrarecía sólo un poquitín el ambiente, pero nada del otro mundo en realidad.  
En pocos minutos los más jóvenes serían liberados a los enormes campos de Devon, una vez que los mayores comenzaran a hacer camino a sus labores diarias. Nadie les había dicho aún, pero no podrían viajar a ciudades cercanas, mucho menos a la capital, había una especie de toque de queda que era lo que en principio los había llevado a la Madriguera en plena época escolar. Lo que nadie sabía es que todos se enterarían más temprano que tarde, de una forma u otra, de lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Acostumbrado a ambientes opulentos, siempre seguido de una escolta de confianza, Shandian Li caminaba con paso seguro a través del lobby de aquel hotel de negocios construido en las ruinas de un antiguo templo hindú, entre las calles de Ahmedabad.  
Personas muy importantes se reunían en esa ciudad todo el tiempo para cerrar negocios de todo tipo, y al ser el líder de las actividades lucrativas mundanas del Clan Li en Asia, aquél apuesto y confiado "tiburón" estaba más o menos habituado citas como la de ese día. Un Li legítimo, divorciado, padre de uno. Hermano mayor del anterior líder del Clan, un hombre íntegro y astuto, bueno para los negocios, inteligente y carismático, que iniciados sus cincuentas seguía llamando la atención de las más jóvenes. Hombre silencioso, cauto, prudente y muy analítico, y al mismo tiempo, orgulloso y exigente.  
Una vez, siendo más joven, fue candidato al máximo honor otorgado por su familia: el liderazgo del Clan, el jefe máximo de uno de los concilios mágicos más importantes de Asia Lejana, y así hubiera sido al ser el primogénito de sus padres, siendo sólo dos hermanos los nacidos en esa generación… sólo había un pequeño inconveniente: Shandian nació sin El Don.  
Siendo él un adolescente y su hermano menor un niño aún, fue anunciado con toda algarabía que Hien había heredado la sangre mágica de su familia, el generoso y entregado niño se convertiría, como primera opción, en el próximo dirigente de su dinastía.  
Cada día de su vida recapitulaba la complicada historia de los hermanos Li, y todas las cosas funestas que pasaron después, lo que, de alguna manera, estaba íntimamente vinculado a la reunión que estaba por tener.  
El hombre y su séquito llegaron a las enormes puertas de uno de los salones de conferencias del hotel, en un corredor totalmente vacío, donde un hombre barbado de gran estatura y corpulencia vestido en un traje negro custodiaba el acceso. No hizo falta que Shandian se identificara, aquél árabe sabía que los invitados iban a ser mayoritariamente chinos, así que hizo un asentimiento y abrió la puerta ante ellos, haciéndolos pasar a un gran y lujoso auditorio, donde varias pantallas eran iluminadas por retroproyectores, todas mostrando una animación que cambiaba caracteres árabes a latinos formando alternadamente la palabra "Alruwh".  
Una mesa con tres asientos estaba dispuesta en el podio, y había dos ocupantes en ella.

—¿Señorita Fátima Alruwh? —Preguntó el recién llegado mientras se abría paso entre los asientos.  
—Señor Li. —Dijo la joven mujer, poniéndose de pie. Lo invitó luego a sentarse en el lugar vacío, pidiéndole a su escolta que se quedara en las primeras butacas del auditorio, luego señaló al hombre a su lado, presentándolo— Él es Fye D. Flowright, es el líder del proyecto.

Shandian miró al rubio ante él, pero declinó con un gesto la mano que le extendió, haciendo sólo un asentimiento a manera de respuesta, incapaz de ocultar el repudio que sentía por los dotados.

—De entre todas las cosas raras que he visto, esta se lleva el premio. Un hechicero clase D. trabajando para una empresa de informática.  
—Alruwh es algo más que una empresa de informática, Señor Li. Por cierto: ante usted está nuestro último producto, la gama más alta.

Shandian miró el smartphone que había sido dispuesto ante él sobre la mesa. Un aparato soberbio en términos de presentación y acabados, de coraza transparente que permitía ver sus diminutos componentes internos y mostraba petulante una elaborada animación en el enorme monitor, dando la hora. A su lado, había un brazalete de cuero de impecable manufactura, que parecía por su tamaño estar diseñado para usarse en la muñeca, sintió el impulso por probárselo, pero notó que la parte interior de dicho brazalete tenía un par de espinas doradas, oro sin lugar a dudas, lo suficientemente largas y afiladas como para perforar su piel.

—Un hermoso accesorio, si no fuera una trampa mortal. —Dijo, inconscientemente masajeando el dorso de su mano ante su propia imaginación de perforar su piel con las púas doradas.

La mujer sonrió ante su gesto casi infantil:

—Yo no lo llamaría "trampa", sino "oportunidad". ¿Qué pensaría si le dijera que este equipo puede cambiar su forma de ver la vida por completo?  
—Qué he visto mucha publicidad de "productos milagro", y la promesa de cambio de vida es una carta común en ellos, sólo ocultando momentáneamente el monumental fraude que realmente son. No me lo tomé a mal, Señorita Alruwh, pero soy un hombre muy ocupado, si me citó para hacer una exhibición de una línea de sus productos, hay una rama del Clan Li que se encarga directamente de las licitaciones, le sugeriría que los contactara a ellos.

Dichas esas palabras, Li se acomodó la corbata, y estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, pero la emiratí lo detuvo con el delicado roce de la mano en su brazo.

—Por favor, señor Li, deme sólo unos minutos, realmente tengo algo que nunca antes ha visto. Sé que quizás un cambio en el mundo no sea algo que le interese… es un hombre de negocios, por supuesto que a usted le importa mantener el _Status Quo_, pero créame… hablo de la oportunidad de reclamar lo que es suyo por derecho de nacimiento.

Los ojos verdes de aquella exótica mujer tenían algo que hizo desistir a Shandian. Al parecer los hombres Li tenían debilidad por ese color de iris.

—Tiene diez minutos.  
—Es más de lo que necesito. ¿Estamos listos, Asiria?  
—Los equipos están en posición—. Respondió con simpatía la asistente digital desde los altavoces de la sala, y acto seguido se apagaron las luces.

Las pantallas comenzaron a mostrar video, transmisión en vivo desde cámaras en cascos, mostrando a tres equipos pequeños de lo que parecía ser guerrilla, todos cubriendo sus cabezas con pasamontañas, y todos con una versión un poco más ruda del brazalete que aún estaba sobre la mesa, con un Smartphone empotrado en cada uno.

Shandian se puso de pie al reconocer uno de los tres lugares, uno al que había ido en un viaje familiar en los Estados Unidos en su ahora lejana niñez. Caminó hasta la pantalla, tratando de confirmar sus sospechas.

—Ese edificio es…  
—La sede de MACUSA en Nueva York. —Aclaró Fátima— Esta otra es el Alto Consejo de Artes Mágicas de Berlín, y la última es el Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido.  
—Eso es imposible… los edificios mágicos no…  
—No pueden ser captados por dispositivos _muggles_. Tecnología Alruwh.  
—Odio la palabra "_muggle_".  
—Todos la odiamos. Siéntese de nuevo, le garantizo que disfrutará mucho el espectáculo.

* * *

Después de toda la conversación en la casa Kinomoto, el día había pasado con mucha celeridad. Antes de darse cuenta pasaba de la una de la tarde, y las calles de Tokio daban la impresión de derretirse ante el sol veraniego que las castigaba.  
La comitiva liderada por Eriol se abría paso entre las calles de Akihabara, acompañados del bullicio común de la capital, siguiendo ciegamente al hechicero británico, que parecía tener muy claro su destino.  
Sakura miraba con recelo que las calles más céntricas y atractivas de aquel distrito comercial eran poco a poco dejadas atrás, mientras se internaban en callejones cada vez más vacíos y sucios, obligándola a aferrarse del brazo de Xiao-Lang, preguntándose sobre su destino final. Llegado a un punto, las calles quedaron casi completamente vacías ante ellos, aunque daba la impresión de que seguían en el mismo vecindario a pesar de que habìan caminado muchísimo.

—Toma a Meilin de la mano. —indicó de pronto Xiao-Lang a Sakura, y ella obedeció.  
—Y lo mejor sería que tú te tomaras de mi brazo, Tomoyo. —Sugirió Eriol, levantando el codo. La jovencita correspondió a la invitación con naturalidad, provocando que las mejillas de Kurogane se tensaran.  
—Oh, no te sientas mal, yo te tomaré a ti. —Dijo efusiva Akko, colgándose del brazo del samurái.

El paso por una de las esquinas hizo la diferencia. Al rebasar un punto indefinido del cruce, el bullicio volvió a las calles, ahora repletas de personas que vestían mayoritariamente ropa tradicional del país, montones y montones de kimonos y yukatas, cosa poco común en el Japón moderno, más aún en la capital a esas horas del día.

—Este, Sakura, es el verdadero Akihabara. —Enunció Eriol con suficiencia.

Ante ellos estaba una comunidad oculta de ojo mortal, y Sakura supo que todos los que andaban por esas calles sólo unos momentos atrás tan vacías eran especiales: sentía su poder mágico, y no sólo de las personas, sino de criaturas y hasta espectros que deambulaban sin reparos entre los negocios. Entre el susto y la fascinación suavizó el agarre que tenía con Xiao-Lang y Meilin, observando aquí y allá cada cosa que no había tenido oportunidad de ver en las tranquilas calles de su comunidad o las ruidosas avenidas de la gran capital. Compartió una mirada de sorpresa con Tomoyo, que la correspondió con igual entusiasmo.

—¿Y exactamente a dónde vamos? —Preguntó Sakura, dejando atrás lentamente su recelo.  
—A Bikki, uno de los únicos fabricantes de varitas de Japón. Como te habrás dado cuenta, tú heredaste una tradición mágica parecida a la mía, pero a donde vamos, las cosas son un poco diferentes, así que te enseñaré algunas cosas en el camino a Londres y en Hong-Kong.

Eriol iba a continuar sus comentarios, pero dejó de hablar, repentinamente ensimismado cuando pasaron frente a una tienda en un sector particularmente vacío de la calle. La tienda parecía más una casa rústica de madera, y una mujer muy, muy alta se sentaba en una mecedora en el pórtico, fumando un cigarrillo delgado y alargado. La mujer miró al grupo con un interés muy poco pudoroso, pasando alternadamente de Eriol a Sakura y Xiao-Lang. El nombre escrito en la tablilla de madera sobre el pórtico ponía "Antigüedades Ichihara".  
Cuando la extraña tienda (aunque en este punto, cualquiera de los lugares recién vistos podría describirse con ese término) fue dejada atrás, Eriol finalmente regresó del trance.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Tomoyo, notando la extraña intranquilidad de su guía.  
—No… es sólo… esa mujer me pareció conocida.

Bikki, una tienda un tanto más pintoresca apareció ante ellos, bajo los enormes caracteres que anunciaban el nombre del negocio, había un subtítulo que ponía: "Exploración de tradiciones mágicas foráneas, somos fabricantes".  
El grupo se disponía a entrar cuando una exclamación detrás de ellos llamó su atención. Al volverse, vieron a un muchachito más o menos de su edad tratar de alcanzarlos a la carrera, vestía un uniforme escolar negro debajo de un mandil, y su cabeza era adornada por un pañuelo y gafas graduadas, evidenciando que seguramente estaba trabajando en ese momento.

—Al fin los alcancé. —Se quejó mientras recuperaba el aliento— ¿Quién de ustedes es la señorita Sakura? —La interpelada, sorprendida de que ese jovencito supiera su nombre, levantó la mano— Bien. Mi jefa me pidió que te entregara esto, y que por favor lo leas cuando estés viajando.  
Sakura recogió el papel de la mano del chico, y buscó orientación en Eriol y Xiao-Lang. Ambos dieron un asentimiento, diciéndole que hiciera como el recién llegado le había indicado. Sin decir más, el chico hizo una reverencia y comenzó a deshacer lo andado.

—¡Muchas gracias….! —Dudó Sakura al no conocer siquiera su nombre.  
—Watanuki. —Completó él, despidiéndose de todos agitando la mano sobre la cabeza.

Dentro del local, que resultó ser mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera, varias tenderas vestidas como Miko iban guiando a los posibles compradores entre los pasillos. Esta vez fue Akko quien tomó la guía del grupo, llevándolos entre un sinnúmero de objetos y secciones organizadas como un sombrío, pero agradable supermercado. Al fondo de lo que bien podría compararse en términos de tamaño con un club de precios, encontraron una sección en cuyas estanterías estaban varios cientos de trozos de madera estilizados, de lo más variopintos en materia de tamaños, maderas, formas, colores y otras características.  
Una de las empleadas abordó al grupo, y comenzó a hablar con ellos, pero Sakura no pudo atender su discurso. En uno de los estantes más alejados, algo había llamado poderosamente su atención, de tal modo que simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lenta, pero decididamente, como atraída por un inexplicable magnetismo.  
Por un momento, sólo fue Sakura y esa extraña presencia que la llamaba, como si las luces de todo el local se hubieran apagado y sus amigos y otras personas hubieran desaparecido. Se acercó a la pila que se formaba entre todos esos trozos de madera, e introdujo los dedos entre ellos, buscando sin saber exactamente qué. Cuando levantó las manos del montón de palitos, sólo se había quedado con uno.  
No tenía idea de qué era, pero la había encontrado. Era esa, no podría ser otra en el mundo más que esa.

—Excelente elección. —Dijo la tendera, regresándola a la realidad.  
—Eh… ¿gracias? —Respondió Sakura, aturdida.  
—No le decía a usted, sino a la varita. —Siguió la empleada, sonriente— Su varita la ha elegido: veinte centímetros, madera de cerezo rosa, núcleo de caparazón de _kappa_. Cuando gusten pueden pasar a pagar a la caja.

Sakura miró la varita de madera rojiza cuya base estaba tallada en una caprichosa forma pentagonal. Sintió por ella una aprehensión semejante a la que le transmitían sus cartas o su cetro, notando que de alguna manera la complementaba.

—Esto lo invitaré yo. —Afirmó Eriol, contento. —¿Tú tienes una, Li?  
—Sí, está en mi casa, en Hong-Kong. Nunca pensé que la utilizaría.  
—Pues llegó el día. ¿Señorita Kagari?  
—Déjenmelo a mí, nos veremos en un par de horas en el aeropuerto.

Akko desapareció una vez más, al parecer conocedora de las diligencias a llevar a cabo en lo que restaba del día.

* * *

—Por favor, dejen de ser pelmazos mientras no estamos en casa, ¿de acuerdo? —reiteró Harry a los jóvenes que dejaba a resguardo de sus suegros, listos para ir de vuelta a la ciudad.  
—Papá… —Llamó Albus, viendo a sus padres y tíos caminar lentamente al llano fuera de la madriguera, listos para tomar sus escobas e irse. El hombre detuvo la marcha, atendiendo— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nos trajeron a casa?  
—No debes preocuparte por eso, Al. Pero debes cuidar a los más pequeños mientras lo resolvemos.  
—Conocimiento es poder, ¿no?  
—Y también infelicidad. Llegará tu turno de enfrentar los grandes problemas del mundo, pero no será hoy.

Albus bajó la mirada. Si bien Harry no lo demeritó o fue condescendiente con él jamás, Albus siempre sintió que había precauciones que tenían sólo con él en materia de magia. El gesto que estaba poniendo era uno que había repetido a lo largo de toda su vida, con el que ponía de manifiesto su descontento con lo que le fue otorgado de nacimiento. Su padre, al que ya había alcanzado en estatura, colocó la derecha sobre su hombro, hasta cierto punto conocedor de las penurias por las que su hijo estaba pasando. Harry continuó:

—Quedarte aquí en casa también es una misión importante, dame unos días para saber qué es lo que está pasando y te prometo que los haré a todos partícipes. Algo me dice que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. Además, es casi un hecho que tengamos que recibir unas visitas extranjeras, la Madriguera es uno de los lugares más seguros del país ahora mismo, necesitaré que me ayuden con eso también.

El muchacho buscó su reflejo en las gafas de su padre, como tratando de leer en ellas la visión que tenía de sí mismo, como tratando de ver a través de sus ojos. Estuvo a nada de dar un "está bien".  
Desde el cielo matutino nublado, una luz espectral y lechosa bajó hasta quedar a unos pasos de la extensa familia. No era la primera vez que un mensaje llegaba a través de un _patronus_, pero lo cierto es que nunca era un buen augurio. La nube etérea se revolvía a unos centímetros del suelo sin tomar una forma definida.

—¡Harry! ¡Ven pronto! ¡Todos!  
—¿Neville? —Preguntó Hermione, reconociendo la voz del Auror y mano derecha de Harry.  
—¡El ministerio está bajo ataque! ¡Los necesitamos!

Y dichas esas palabras, el _patronus_ se disolvió en el aire.  
Los cuatro adultos se miraron entre ellos, confundidos, Ginny instintivamente tomó la mano de su esposo.  
Cada uno de los niños (y no tan niños) de la nueva generación se acercó a los adultos, y fue Hermione la que puso orden:

—¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ustedes deben quedarse aquí, cuidarse entre ustedes y a sus abuelos! —Exclamó al ver que la prole sacaba varitas, o corrían en busca de escobas.  
—¡Mamá, podemos ayudar…! —Comenzó a reclamar Rose.  
—¡No, Rose! Como ministra y como tu madre les ordeno que se queden aquí… podríamos necesitarlos luego. Se los suplico, no discutan, tenemos que marcharnos y no quiero irme con la inquietud de que harán alguna locura. —Se concentró en su hija— Promételo, Rose…  
—Pero mamá…  
—¡Promételo!  
—De acuerdo. —Susurró la chica unos segundos después, derrotada.  
—Esa es mi niña. —Exclamó Ron— Les daremos noticias cuanto antes, ustedes tres cuiden a los más pequeños y a los abuelos. —Indicó dirigiéndose a Albus, Scorpius y Rose.

Sin mediar otra palabra y dejando de lado las escobas, los cuatro se convirtieron en largas cortinas de vapor blanquecino, volando en un método más rápido hacia Londres.

* * *

El último par de horas fue como una mancha borrosa de acontecimientos para Sakura. Lo único que la mantenía más o menos anclada a la realidad era Xiao-Lang, que en ningún momento desapareció de su vista, y no se atrevió siquiera a soltar su mano. Así, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la firme mano del lobito la había llevado hasta la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Narita, donde Akko se había encargado "mágicamente" de las formas correspondientes para la salida del país de Sakura, Tomoyo y Kurogane, de ir hasta la casa de todos y armar una maleta para cada uno, y por último, de arreglar la abrupta despedida de las familias.  
Sonomi fue la primera en llegar, y separó a Tomoyo y Kurogane del grupo, dando todo tipo de recomendaciones a ambos chicos, pidiendo prudencia a su hija y valor al samurái. De alguna manera estaba ilusionada por la posibilidad de que su hija viviera su sueño, y que regresara como la Amamiya que sabía que podía ser. También la equipó con recursos monetarios nada despreciables para sus travesías en el extranjero, además de suplicar a Kurogane que no hiciera nuevamente el saludo ceremonial, menos aún en una sala de aeropuerto repleta de gente.  
El pecho de Sakura se congestionó cuando Fujitaka, Touya y Yukito entraron a la carrera a la terminal, miró por un momento a Xiao-Lang y este le indicó sin palabras que fuera a su encuentro, lo cual ella hizo con la misma premura que mostró su familia.  
Al alcanzarlos fue inevitable que se lanzara a los brazos de su padre, sintió por un momento la imperante necesidad de volver a ser pequeña, de que la arrullara en su regazo como cuando tenía miedo hasta hacerla dormir.

—No puedo hacer esto, papá… —Dijo tratando de evitar que su voz se descompusiera demasiado.  
—Claro que puedes. Yo también quisiera que te quedaras, y te apoyaría si así lo decidieras en este momento, pero… ¿crees que estarías en paz? —Dejó pensar a la chica, que tenía la mirada baja— Yo siento por alguna razón que tú debes dar algo importante al mundo, y tengo la impresión de que este es sólo el inicio del camino para ti. No me atrevería nunca a interferir en tu destino. Yo no tengo nada de especial, y no sé si podría ayudarte de alguna forma real… sólo me queda amarte y darte todo el apoyo que pueda desde aquí. —Tomó su mentón, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos— Puedes llamarnos en cualquier momento… Touya y yo siempre vamos a estar contigo, aún si no vivimos bajo el mismo techo. Nunca vas a estar sola.

El cómo su padre la parafraseo terminó de derrotarla mientras que el hombre retrocedía un paso, permitiéndole a Yukito llegar a ella.

—Me acabo de enterar, yo…  
—No debes preocuparte por mí, Kero irá conmigo.  
Al escuchar esas palabras, sus ojos devinieron plateados y su afable rostro preocupado se hizo inexpresivo.  
—Soy tu guardián, debo ir contigo.  
—No, Yue. Quiero que te quedes aquí.  
—Pero…  
—También los que quiero son parte de tus labores como mi guardián. Por favor, quédate aquí y cuida a papá y a Touya.  
—Si ese es tu deseo…  
—Lo es.  
—Sí, ama. —Yukito inclinó la cabeza al decir esas palabras.  
—Sé que no lo haces por obediencia, sino por voluntad, y prefiero que sea así. Gracias por cuidarnos siempre.

Yukito volvió a ser él mismo, y dejó que el hermano mayor alcanzara a la ahora muy emocional adolescente.  
Touya era mucho más alto que su padre, se podría decir que era apenas unos centímetros más bajo que Kurogane, y con ello la diferencia con su hermana era abismal. Nunca lo hablaron antes, nunca lo hizo manifiesto, pero quizás la única persona con la que las vulnerabilidades de Touya quedaban expuestas era su hermanita. Y era por todo el enorme parecido que tenía con su madre, su apariencia, y su indiscriminada bondad. Para él era la definición misma de futuro. Sin embargo, nunca se lo dijo con palabras, nunca un "te quiero" había salido de sus labios, se había empeñado en demostrárselo con acciones, e incluso con bromas. Y no lo diría… tal vez de forma equivocada él pensaba que eso la haría fuerte, pero ese afán flaqueaba cada vez más.

—Cuídate mucho, monstruo. —Dijo en un tono de voz inusualmente agudo, poniendo una mano sobre la mollera de Sakura.  
—Tú también. Cuida bien de papá y de Yukito, y saluda a mamá cada mañana… —Trató de aclararse la voz y levantó la mirada para verlo. Él se giró para otro lado, incapaz de sostener el esmeralda que hería sus ojos—. Hermano… yo…  
—No lo digas, Sakura… no te atrevas.  
—Te quiero mucho.

Sintiendo que el nudo en su garganta iba a cortarle el aliento, tomó su cabeza con fuerzas, recargándola contra su pecho.

—Eres… la cosa más horrible de la creación. —Dijo, roto al fin, dándose cuenta de que cuando ese abrazo terminara, la habría soltado tal vez para siempre.

Yukito pasó una mano por la cintura del muchacho, y Fujitaka apoyó su mano en el hombro contrario. Éste último hizo una seña a Xiao-Lang a la distancia para que se acercara. Cuando los alcanzó, fue el padre de Sakura quien habló:

—Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero… por favor, cuida a mi hija.  
—Con mi vida, señor Kinomoto. —Respondió él, serio como la muerte.  
—Si no lo haces, te las verás conmigo. —Sentenció Touya, soltando a su hermana y avanzando hasta su cuñado, amenazante en principio— Te estoy confiando mi vida misma. Honra ese compromiso.

El vuelo a Hong Kong fue anunciado. Y los involucrados comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala de abordar. Sakura echó un último vistazo atrás, dónde su familia la despedía con la mano en alto.  
Tomó la mano de Tomoyo y le dio un apretón, invadida repentinamente por la ansiedad y la emoción que provocaba la incertidumbre del futuro inmediato, y luego pasó un brazo por la cintura de Xiao-Lang, al tiempo que él pasaba el propio por encima de los hombros de ella.  
Con ese andar comenzaba la odisea de los amantes de oriente.

**Capítulo 3.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Helo aquí! Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y no dejen de hacerme saber sus conjeturas o comentarios a través de una reseña. ¡Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura!


	5. Hong Kong y Londres

**Retroalimentación:**

**Hikari03 chapter 4 . Jul 20:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. A propósito de la recomendación que me haces, estoy notando que es una inquietud generalizada, y te puedo decir que no tienes nada que temer. Si bien cierto nivel de invasión y conocimiento entre estilos será necesario es pos de mantener el argumento, trataré de dejar intactos en su esencia a los personajes y dentro de sus propios estilos, digamos que el sistema europeo será como un "idioma común", ya lo verás con el tiempo. ¡Gracias por seguirme en esta aventura y espero te guste lo que viene!

**Isaalm chapter 4 . Jul 20:** ¡Hola! Espero que el resto del desarrollo de la historia siga manteniéndote expectante, aún hay mucho más que contar, y por supuesto, la interacción entre los dos mundos será determinante. ¡Gracias por acompañarme!

**Reader2109otp chapter 4 . Jul 22:** Ya eres así como mi ahijada en estas aventuras, y me alegra mucho que sigas aquí. También pensé que esta sería una mejor portada, y es bueno que hayas notado lo de los otros personajes… de alguna manera me causa una satisfacción culposa el estimular tu imaginación en todas esas lides del emparejamiento de personajes. Quién sabe, podría haber una pequeña sorpresa al respecto para quienes como tú, disfrutan del slash. Shandian se perfila como uno de los antagonistas, pero habrá que conocerlo un poco más, tendrás de eso en el futuro para saciar tu curiosidad. Es bueno ver que cumplí el objetivo, esperaba poder poner a flor de piel los sentimientos de algo tan importante como la familia, y creo que tu reacción es la confirmación de mi éxito. ¿Sabes qué es curioso? No había planteado la posibilidad de que ese "primera" en el título pudiera ser importante… pero ahora gracias a ti, podría serlo. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

**Claudia86 chapter 4 . Jul 22:** Gracias a ti por estar al pendiente, aquí seguimos. ¡Espero te guste lo que sigue!

**carmennj chapter 4 . Jul 25:** Hola. Qué bueno que la historia ha logrado engancharte, y estamos cada vez más cerca de ese encuentro trascendente. Descuida, no será necesario ubicarte en las historias de los personajes, la trama dará de forma explicativa el contexto para que un nuevo lector pueda conocerlos y seguirlos. Sobre Tomoyo… pues quien sabe, la vida suele ser curiosa con quien la tienta. ¡Un abrazo para ti!

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 4 . Jul 26:** Hola. Eres muy intuitiva y tienes razón. Aunque trataré de dar énfasis a todos los personajes ya conocidos, trataré de darle la oportunidad a los nuevos, creo que podríamos obtener algo rico de ellos. Como comentaba con otros lectores, el asunto de la varita es circunstancial y aunque importante, no será determinante en la historia, y podremos disfrutar de nuestros personajes favoritos en su esencia. También en lo de la condición del enemigo aciertas, se va a poner bueno y complicado para Li. La despedida también fue mi parte favorita, me alegra mucho que la hayas disfrutado. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

**Elizabeth Padill chapter 4 . Jul 27:** ¡Y aquí seguimos! Gracias por tu comentario.

**Leah05 chapter 4 . Jul 31:** Hola. Sí, como mencionas, algo gordo viene en camino. Al parecer conseguí mi objetivo de lograr mover algo en los lectores, y ese era el propósito de las últimas líneas del escrito. Sé que el Touya de tu imaginación te tocó a través de estas líneas y me alegra haberte dado algo a través de él, y en el haber ensalzado sus virtudes. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Guest chapter 4 . Jul 31:** Gracias, ¡seguiré por aquí!

**Wonder Grinch chapter 4 . Jul 22:** Pues no tengo otra que darte la bienvenida formal a esta lectura. Espero que lo que te encuentres más adelante te guste, y te agradezco por darle la oportunidad a esta serie de trabajos que comenzó con Gesta de la Hechicera y el _Gaijin_, estaré atento a tus comentarios y los esperaré con gran anticipación, estoy convencido que habrá observaciones muy valiosas a tener en consideración viniendo de alguien que padece el mismo vicio. ¡Gracias de nuevo y bienvenida!

**CherryLeeUp chapter 4 . Jul 26:** Hola. La segunda jubilosa bienvenida a esta obra. Es bueno saber que no era el único que tenía tan curiosa lista de reproducción. Me hace muy feliz saber que lo que tienes ante ti te gustó como para ir por un camino que no acostumbras, y espero poder mantener tu atención con el desarrollo de esta trama. La varita, aunque necesaria, creo que entra más en el rubro de lo circunstancial, ya verás a qué me refiero, pero ciertamente nos vamos a divertir con esa condición. ¡Muchas gracias por la oportunidad!

¡Vamos a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**Hong-Kong y Londres.**

o

**Los buenos reencontrándose, los malos presentándose y las circunstancias dándose.**

—Y entonces… —Comenzó Akko apenas el avión comenzó a estabilizarse, unos minutos después del despegue— ¿desde cuándo son novios?

Sakura y Xiao-Lang no pudieron evitar cierto rubor ante la pregunta, lo que hizo dar un bufido a Meilin y soltar una risa aguda y poco discreta a Tomoyo. El disgusto de la primera venía simplemente de la lógica del tiempo… es decir: después de tres años y formalizar incluso viviendo juntos por unos meses, seguían poniendo cara de tontos. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue el típico silencio incómodo el que reinaba ante una pregunta tan directa y personal.

Sakura, avergonzada como estaba, sonrió destellante.

—Tres años.  
—Un poco más en realidad, aunque eso aplicaría solamente a mí. —Intervino Li— La verdad es que he estado en esta relación desde que tengo diez años...

Akko, luego de hacer todas las exclamaciones propias de una adolescente enamorada, actitud que no tenía nada que ver con su edad o su tipo de trabajo, contó que ella misma estaba enamorada desde su adolescencia también, y por todas las penurias por las que tuvo que pasar para finalmente establecerse con su persona más querida.  
Tomoyo viajaba a menudo al extranjero, pero era la primera vez que no iba con su madre o al menos con una escolta, siendo que en realidad no consideraba a Kurogane como tal. El muchacho, por su parte, miraba por la ventanilla, con ese gesto que daba la impresión de estar siempre malhumorado, y era posible que así fuera al estar a varios kilómetros de tierra firme rodeado de hechiceros, que aunque varios de ellos eran bien apreciados por él, no podía evitar cierta animadversión por el resto. En especial por Hiiragizawa.  
El resto del viaje fue trivial en términos de conversación, al parecer, habría oportunidad en su escala en Hong Kong de hablar con mayor libertad sobre las implicaciones de haber accedido a la travesía.

* * *

El ruido combinado de sirenas, tanto de ambulancias, patrullas y camiones de bomberos desquiciaba el, aunque ruidoso, ordenado acontecer de la capital inglesa. Nadie estaba bien enterado de qué había pasado, pero todo apuntaba a un atentado terrorista, tal vez una bomba, aunque esa teoría perdía validez al ser el lugar afectado un baño público, una caseta telefónica y un edificio abandonado.  
Invisibles a ojos de curiosos, cuatro magos atravesaron las cortinas de humo de los incendios a vuelo, ingresando por una de las entradas secretas al vestíbulo principal del Ministerio, y apenas sus pies tocaron la tierra, las varitas debieron ser desenfundadas y utilizadas en toda suerte de hechizos defensivos.  
Aquél amplísimo espacio estaba ahora cubierto de detritos caídos de las paredes, papelería volaba por todas partes, había varias personas tiradas entre los escombros y una fuerte cacofonía de voces gritando en latín competía con el ruido de energía impactando muros y pulverizando muebles.  
Harry y Ron comenzaron a combatir sin estar muy seguros de quién era su objetivo, mientras que Hermione, ayudada de Ginny trató de abrirse paso hasta su oficina.

—¿Sabemos quiénes son? —Preguntó Harry, apresurándose a ayudar a Neville, que arrastraba por el brazo de otro auror, aparentemente inconsciente, y atrincherándose entre una pila de escombros.  
—Ni idea. Son unos quince individuos.  
—¿Están usando maldiciones imperdonables o sólo aturdidoras?

El hombre dudó antes de responder.

—En realidad… creo que nunca había visto el tipo de magia que utilizan, no usan varitas o dicen conjuros. Y he contado tres de esas cosas volando sobre ellos.

Harry siguió la dirección que Neville apuntaba cerca del techo del salón. Él tenía una idea vaga de lo que era por Hermione, la más instruida en cultura y artículos _muggles_. Un drone.  
Los hechiceros eran muy renuentes, casi a nivel de la fobia de usar tecnología, quizás el aparato le daría algo de información sobre la procedencia del grupo atacante.

—Cúbranme. —Solicitó a Ron y Neville.

Ambos magos salieron de su refugio lanzando cada conjuro aturdidor que sabían al tiempo que Harry apuntó su varita al aparato volador. El drone volaba gracias a cuatro hélices, y pensó por un momento que sería una mala idea sólo atraerlo hacia él con un _accio_. Debía inmovilizarlo primero o podría luchar por seguir flotando. Decidía la técnica estaba:

—_Petrificus totalus, accio_ drone. —Susurró.

La estrategia funcionó de maravilla. Los pequeños motores del aparato dejaron de funcionar, y un instante después caía directo a las manos de Harry.  
Uno de los enmascarados, notando lo que acababa de pasar, hizo carrera hacia Harry, esquivando con pericia los chorros de luz que trataban de alcanzarlo y anteponiendo el brazo donde el móvil era portado, el cual para sorpresa de todos funcionaba con gran eficacia como un escudo contra conjuros y maldiciones, y a sólo un par de pasos de alcanzar al mago, extrajo un cuchillo de supervivencia de su ropa, listo para herirlo, aprovechando su total concentración en el gizmo.

—¡_Cadmiae_! —La exclamación, hecha por Ginny a la distancia, dio como resultado un haz de luz dorada que se concentró en el arma blanca, el acero de la hoja pasó por un muy acelerado proceso de herrumbramiento, deteriorándolo a tal grado que cuando la punta topó la ropa de Harry, se deshizo como una tiza, dejando un rastro de óxido en su trayectoria sin lastimar a su objetivo, el cual se alejó tan pronto como pudo con su valiosa carga.

Sorprendido, el matón miró el mango de la navaja, y luego se volvió hacia la responsable, encontrando a la pelirroja, lista para un combate. El hombre la apuntó con el puño que sostenía el móvil, y ella vio eso como una oportunidad.

—¡_Ruptor Malleo_!

Una docena de luces rojas fueron lanzadas contra el brazalete del invasor, que miró sorprendido como cada impacto era detenido por cualquiera que fuera la protección del móvil, pero que lentamente iba perdiendo fortaleza, hasta que en el décimo golpe, la pantalla estalló.  
Los últimos dos ataques pasaron a su pecho y rostro, privándolo de aire el primero y rasgando el pasamontañas el segundo, dejando al descubierto una tupida pero cuidada barba, su piel obscura y sus ojos verdes. Árabe sin lugar a dudas.  
El hombre, con dolor en la expresión por los golpes, sonrió, aparentemente satisfecho con el resultado del día, y cerró un puño sobre su cabeza, ordenando la retirada. Varias granadas aturdidoras estallaron al momento, arrojando inmensas nubes de humo por la estancia y deslumbrando fugazmente a los magos, mientras que el equipo de asalto desaparecía tan rápido como llegó.  
El ruido de la contienda cesó al momento. Varios de los aurores aún en pie comenzaron a agitar sus varitas, disipando las nubes de humo y restaurando las velas flotantes que volvieron a iluminar la caótica estancia. Los aurores y trabajadores del ministerio se miraron entre ellos, confundidos, aún apuntándose con las varitas, incapaces de explicar o al menos dar una aproximación a lo que acababa de pasar.

—Asistan a los heridos mientras llegan los curanderos, busquen cualquier cosa que estas personas hayan podido robar y entrevisten a todos, alguna pista debemos sacar de todo esto. —Las palabras de Hermione sonaron a través de todo el Ministerio— Jefe Potter, preséntese en mi oficina de inmediato.

Harry y Ginny se miraron por un instante, y al siguiente se abrazaban, confundidos y asustados, mientras que él la llenaba de palabras de agradecimiento por evitar que terminara herido o peor. Luego lanzó una mirada de prevención a Ron, y este le indicó que se adelantara, pues atendía a uno de los heridos, y mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los ascensores, las chimeneas alrededor comenzaron a destellar en llamas verdes, terminado el cierre de emergencia y dando paso a aurores rezagados y curanderos hacia el interior del ministerio.  
El drone era muy grande, quizás unos ochenta centímetros de envergadura, y al centro había una protección de cristal que resguardaba el lente de una cámara en el cual Harry pudo ver su propio reflejo. Había un objeto _muggle _en el ministerio… el mundo estaba de cabeza.

* * *

Superado el aeropuerto, el filtro, los taxis y el pesado par de horas desde el aterrizaje, aquel aire demasiado húmedo y cálido chocaba contra el rostro de Sakura, meneando su cabello en una caricia, aunque robusta, aparentemente llena de afecto, como si Hong Kong se alegrara de verla una vez más. El ferri se agitaba al compás de la olas, dejando ver a la distancia la muy urbanizada ciudad natal de los Li.  
Desde la perspectiva de Sakura y Tomoyo, la ciudad había cambiado bastante, ambas eran unas niñas cuando la vieron por última vez, y su estómago se debatía entre las muy naturales ganas de vaciarse dado el vaivén de la nave, como por esa extraña sensación de emoción e incertidumbre que las embargaba.  
Una SUV los esperaba cuando atracaron, y sólo unos minutos después atravesaban los enormes jardines de aquella casa que parecía estar en otro planeta desde la óptica de la cazadora de cartas, y que Kurogane apreciaba con atención real esa vez.  
El pórtico de la mansión seguía igual: gigantesco y muy bien conservado, y desde su ventanilla todos pudieron ver cómo una docena de personas abandonaban sus asientos al ver el vehículo llegar. Las hermanas de Xiao-Lang comenzaron a hacer vítores mientras lo recién llegados descendían y una comisión de sirvientes desempacaba. Tanto Xiao-Lang como Meilin hacían un gesto desaprobatorio por esa última condición. Ambos habían aprendido por Sakura y su curiosa cosmovisión sobre una forma de vida que les había resultado sumamente gratificante y digna de seguir: tal como la maestra de cartas hacía, vivir para servir, en lugar de ser servidos.  
Hubo una intención de dar un paso atrás por parte de Sakura y Tomoyo cuando las incontrolables hermanas mayores del chico que volvía a casa se lanzaron hacia ellas entre gritos de emoción, listas para expresar toda la alegría que les daba verlas, pero el intento se detuvo en seco a la apenas perceptible aclaración de la garganta de la líder del Clan Li.  
Ieran y Sakura quedaron frente a frente, y la segunda se quedó pasmada. Habían pasado siete años desde la última vez que la vio, pero aquella mujer apenas si había cambiado, seguía mostrando ese porte imperial y su presencia imponía a kilómetros, ahora vestida en un exquisito _hanfu _negro con verde y al parecer con toda la joyería de oro y jade que encontró en su camino, y el mechón de canas que nacía de su frente, en lugar de envejecerla, le daba aún mayor presencia.  
Sin embargo, esta vez Sakura no la veía desde abajo, de hecho eran casi de la misma estatura, y fue Ieran quien rompió el incómodo momento avanzando hacia ella con ese peculiar paso tan suyo, que daba la impresión de que sólo se desplazaba sin mover los pies.  
Un poco intimidada, Sakura sintió el impulso de hacer una caravana como en las películas de época, pero su sentido común mató ese pensamiento con uno aún más aterrador, y fue cuando pensó en cómo referirse a ella… es decir: ¿cómo sería conveniente llamarla? ¿"Señora Li"?, "Mamá de Xiao-Lang…"?  
¿"Suegra"?

Al estar a sólo un paso de distancia, ambas hicieron una reverencia.

—Bienvenida. —Dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa que de lo sutil, se antojaba imperceptible para los que no estaban tan cerca, y luego se dirigió a todos los demás: —Sean todos bienvenidos.

Los demás correspondieron, pero era evidente lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Esa bienvenida era en realidad para Sakura, era la confirmación de que estaba entrando a esa familia, y que ella, la líder del Clan, la aceptaba. La tensión de la jovencita terminó cuando Ieran tomó su mano con suavidad, y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa, haciendo la invitación extensiva a todos los recién llegados.  
La calma, sin embargo, vino luego de la interpretación del tipo de sentimiento que aquella mujer le transmitía: era algo sutil, que podía entenderse sólo entre mujeres y que de manera instintiva invadió a la maestra de cartas cuando la tocó, era una idea sucinta, pero imposible de confundir: el miedo que Ieran sentía ante la posible partida definitiva del benjamín de los Li.

* * *

Los más jóvenes habían terminado perdiendo el interés en muy poco tiempo, y para ese momento ya corrían entre las campiñas, no así con Al, Rose y Scorpius, que escuchaban la radio, pendientes a cualquier noticia por pequeña que fuera sobre la "emergencia" que se dio en la capital.

—¿Qué podría ser tan grave como para que nos trajeran a casa de esta forma? —Cuestionaba Al, mientras andaba de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados en su habitación.  
—No lo sé, pero mamá se veía muy tensa esta mañana. —Rose se revolvió en su mecedora— No es común ver a alguien de su carácter así de nerviosa, y mira que papá logra ponerle los pelos de punta todo el tiempo.  
—Pues mi papá no rechistó cuando le dije que vendría para acá cuando llegaron por ustedes a la escuela, confía mucho en el criterio de sus padres, aunque no sé si él tenga alguna idea de lo que está pasando. —Agregó Scorpius.  
—¡Noticias de último minuto! —Exclamó de pronto la radio, ahogando todo posible conato de conversación. En un instante los abuelos Weasley se acercaron a los tres adolescentes— La ministra Granger-Weasley dará un informativo en unos momentos, ignoramos el porqué del cierre del Ministerio hoy más temprano, pero… aquí viene ella…

Todos los presentes compartieron miradas de preocupación. Se imaginaron en el gran lobby del Ministerio, repleto ahora de periodistas que tratarían por todos los medios de obtener respuestas, Rose compadecía a su madre en esos momentos. Se escuchaba el murmullo y hasta gritos tratando de llamar la atención de quien recién llegaba, y el reportero que transmitía por la frecuencia que los chicos escuchaban, empático con su auditorio, comenzó a narrar:

—Hay medios nacionales e internacionales aquí, la Ministra se abre paso con una escolta de aurores como no había visto en muchos años, el Jefe Potter es uno de ellos, y ahora rodean el estrado al que Granger-Weasley está subiendo.

En el lugar, Hermione caminaba como en cámara lenta, parcialmente deslumbrada por los flashes de las cámaras y el barullo de los presentes, Harry, Ron, Neville y la casi docena de aurores miraban con recelo que no hubiera varitas en alto… o teléfonos móviles, que eran un artículo muy raro entre magos, puesto que una varita común podía hacer con gran eficiencia casi cualquier tarea. La mujer se apuntó a la garganta sólo por un instante, susurrando "_sonorus_", a lo cual los presentes respondieron guardando silencio.

—Buenos días. Gracias a todos por venir. —Dijo con su voz potenciada que resonó bajo la cúpula— Hace menos de una hora, un grupo de individuos se infiltró en las instalaciones del Ministerio. Entraron por las puertas principales sometiendo a la primera guardia, y aprovechando que no era horario de trabajo comenzaron a atacar las instalaciones y a los empleados que para entonces ya estaban laborando. La oficina de aurores, al trabajar las veinticuatro horas, pudo reaccionar como un primer equipo de choque, pero aún así el grupo ya había herido a varios magos y dañado nuestras oficinas. Un grupo de curanderos ya hizo un reporte oficial y con mucho alivio les informo que no hay fallecidos o heridos de gravedad. En los próximos días, la oficina liderada por el Jefe Potter llevará a cabo una profunda investigación para determinar a los responsables y sus causas, y de esa forma proteger a la población civil. Se reforzará la seguridad en oficinas como esta, y en escuelas como Hogwarts, además de que se buscará la cooperación de instituciones no mágicas y también una fuerte comunicación con la comunidad mágica internacional. —Tomó algo de agua de un vaso, luego continuó— No sólo nosotros hemos sido atacados. Hubo ataques iguales en Berlín y Nueva York con resultados muy parecidos. Desde el inicio de mi gestión, la honestidad responsable ha sido el estandarte de esta oficina, y es por eso mismo que haremos de conocimiento público toda la información a la que logremos acceder. Por el momento, les pido paciencia, y que no entren en pánico, estamos ante un enemigo silencioso que no ha manifestado siquiera sus verdaderas intenciones, y que se oculta a plena luz y entre nosotros. Sólo responderé un par de preguntas, como comprenderán, tenemos mucho trabajo.

Hermione guardó silencio por un momento mientras que el barullo de los informadores crecía momentáneamente. Luego dijo un nombre y todos bajaron la voz.

—Renton, El Profeta: El Ministerio tiene uno de los sistemas de seguridad mágica más sofisticados de Europa, y estos individuos lograron burlarlo, ¿cree que se pueda tratar de un "golpe interno"?  
—Entre las medidas de seguridad de las que hablas hay sellos mágicos que delatarían o incluso dañarían a un posible traidor, cuando hablamos de seguridad vamos muy en serio, sin embargo, no descartamos la posibilidad y se investigará igualmente.

Otra breve pausa. Esta vez la palabra fue cedida a una mujer:

—Lovegood, El Quisquilloso. ¿Tienen a algún sospechoso luego de ver el tipo de ataque, _modus operandi_ o conjuros utilizados que los relacionen a situaciones previas?

Aquella pregunta, muy rebuscada por cierto, expuso algo que parecía conflictuar a la ministra, quien pensó por algunos segundos antes de responder.

—En realidad, ese es uno de los principales problemas en el inicio de la investigación: creemos que las personas, al menos las que participaron en los hechos aquí en Londres, podrían no ser magos. —Las voces comenzaron a elevarse alarmadas luego de esa declaración— Es todo lo que sabemos por el momento por favor, manténganse al pendiente.

* * *

Eriol, Akko y la madre de Xiao-Lang se encerraron en el despacho de la última por unos minutos, y luego de terminada la entrevista la gran mayoría de los recién llegados fueron invitados a relajarse por ese día, y salir en camino a Londres la noche siguiente.  
Sin embargo, Ieran pidió a Sakura que la acompañara unos minutos antes de reunirse con sus amigos, la maestra de cartas aceptó sonriente.  
Ambas mujeres caminaron con calma hasta el mismo solario entre los jardines en el cual Ieran reveló los poderes de Sakura. Esta vez, sin embargo, era de día y no había tensiones como aquella vez, y ambas contemplaron los terrenos de los Li por algunos minutos en silencio.

—Hiiragizawa me ha contado muy superficialmente que te necesitan a ti y a Xiao-Lang para arreglar un problema en su tierra natal. —Comenzó, tratando de mantener un tono de voz serio, pero no solemne— Este podría ser el punto en el cual se definirá el tipo de persona que serás por el resto de tu vida. Xiao-Lang me contó que antes de encontrar las cartas Clow no tuviste ningún tipo de contacto con la magia, aún a pesar de ser heredera de una de las tradiciones más importantes de Japón. ¿Puedo preguntarte un par de cosas, Kinomoto?  
—¡Por supuesto! Y llámeme Sakura, por favor.  
—De acuerdo, Sakura. Esta es tu última oportunidad: si te dijera que aún puedes volver a casa y olvidarte de todo esto, ¿lo harías?  
—Eso depende… —La chica miró nuevamente a los jardines, ensimismada— ¿Xiao-Lang podría volver conmigo?  
—¿Basas tu destino en eso?  
—Bueno… sí. Él es alguien muy importante para mí, y quiero estar a su lado… además, yo hice un compromiso con él hace unos años, y no me gusta romper mis promesas.  
—¿Puedo saber que le ofreciste?

Sakura bajó la mirada, avergonzada, recordando la noche del regalo de aquel lejanísimo trece de julio de mil setecientos dieciocho.

—Le ofrecí mi futuro.  
—Ese es un gran compromiso, en especial para alguien de tu edad.  
—Ya he escuchado eso antes, tal vez soy ingenua, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerme responsable por lo que resulte de cumplir esa promesa. Por otro lado, conozco a Xiao-Lang, sé el tipo de persona que es, no puedo dejar de reconocer su bondad, compasión y todo el afecto que puede mostrar con quienes le importan.  
—Y no sólo porque sea mi hijo, pero también es muy guapo.  
—¡Sí...! ¡E-es decir…! ¡No! ¡Yo no quise…!

Ieran sonrió aún sin mostrar sus dientes, pero dada la gesticulación común de aquella mujer, era como si riera a carcajadas, y eso tranquilizó a Sakura.

—Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte, porque estás haciendo algo por él que nadie más: lo haces feliz a niveles que no sabía que fueran posibles, y sin darte cuenta lo estás volviendo exactamente el tipo de hombre que el heredero de esta casa debe ser. Nada me haría más feliz que enterarme de que en algún momento del futuro te unirás a esta familia de forma definitiva. —Hizo silencio por unos segundos, y la seriedad volvió a su rostro— La otra cosa que te quería preguntar: ¿Xiao-Lang y tú han "estado" juntos?  
—¿"Estado" juntos?

Ieran se volvió para mirarla a los ojos, mientras Sakura parpadeaba una y otra vez, confundida. Treinta segundos después, cuando finalmente su cerebro procesó el tono de la pregunta, los colores se le fueron juntos al rostro y su respiración se dificultó.

—¡No…! ¡Nosotros nunca…! Bueno, "estar", "estar", lo que se dice "estar", no…  
—¿Y él te ha incitado alguna vez?  
—¿Qué…? ¡Claro que no! ¡Él es un caballero! ¡Es el chico más respetuoso del mundo!  
—No te pongas así, Sakura. —Dijo sin dejar de sonreír, tratando de aligerar la tensión de la chica— Una cosa no es exclusiva de la otra, puede seguir siendo un caballero a pesar de querer llevar su afecto a niveles más elevados, y también es lo más natural. Sólo quería constatarlo, incluso si algo más hubiera pasado, no creo que eso afectaría lo que sienten. Sin embargo, mis preguntas obedecen a otro propósito.  
—¿Y cuál es?  
—El crecimiento de un hechicero… o mejor dicho, de toda persona está ligado a sus experiencias. Tanto tú como él han estado expuestos de forma involuntaria a cosas que los han obligado a madurar y desarrollar sus habilidades mágicas, como el sufrimiento, la pérdida de seres amados, el dolor y el miedo a la muerte. Pero no sólo de lo negativo se crece. Ustedes juntos tienen la oportunidad de lograr cosas increíbles como resultado de su vínculo, a través de la cooperación, el cuidado mutuo, la alegría, el deseo de concretar metas comunes, y la combinación de sus energías a través de muestras de afecto. Cada abrazo, cada beso, cada apretón de manos y palabra de aliento es un refuerzo para ustedes mismos pensándose como una unidad.  
—Vaya… me resulta un poco difícil de creer… —susurró Sakura mirándose las manos, pero reflexionando sobre sus propias sensaciones a cada interacción con Xiao-Lang, pensando que efectivamente había algo más que solo alegría al término de ellas.  
—Podrás comprobarlo por ti misma, sólo presta atención y lo verás, yo incluso tengo pruebas.  
—¿Qué pruebas?  
—Xiao-Lang me contó que a su llegada a Japón antiguo recibió heridas graves en las manos. —Sakura recordó con pesar ese día, y una profunda tristeza la invadió al pensar en las manos sangrantes del chico y las cicatrices que quedaron. —Y según sé, bastó que hicieras una rudimentaria curación para acelerar su sanación.  
—¿En serio?

Ieran tomó sus manos una vez más, animada.

—No te resistas a demostrar tu amor. No sabes el inmenso bien que le harás y te harás.  
—Es increíble que algo tan pequeño como una caricia pueda lograr tanto.  
—Imagina lo que pasará cuando ustedes… —la mujer cambió el tono de voz y desvió la mirada de inmediato, pensando que tal vez estaba yendo demasiado lejos— bueno, cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás.

* * *

Shandian salió de la sala un par de horas luego de terminada la presentación. Se sentía como si acabara de regresar de otro planeta, acababa de presenciar en transmisión en vivo a la mayor resolución posible tres infiltraciones exitosas a oficinas mágicas. Terminado el evento, vino lo que le competía a él: hablar de negocios. Fátima ya tenía todo preparado, medio centenar de equipos Alruwh estaban ya en su avión, y había un pedido que tardaría unos días más con otros cien en producción. Llegado este punto, el dinero no tenía relevancia, él hipotecaría el futuro económico de los Li si era necesario, al fin tenía la oportunidad de reclamar lo que sabía suyo y la tomaría.  
El móvil que le acababan de entregar llevaba menos de cinco minutos en su bolsillo, y cuando lo extrajo toda la información de su móvil anterior ya había sido importada junto con sus preferencias y configuración personal. La pantalla se iluminó al sentir la mirada de su nuevo dueño, inquietándolo un poco.

—Buenas tardes, señor Li. ¿que puedo hacer por usted?  
—Llama a mi hijo.

Esperó un momento en la línea mientras la llamada enlazaba. Convocaría a su unigénito a reunirse con él en Hong Kong, era hora de buscar la justicia por la herencia que pasivamente le habían arrebatado a lo largo de los años.  
No habló mucho cuando la llamada se concretó, no era precisamente un hombre de muchas explicaciones, y apenas recibió la confirmación de sus indicaciones, se revolvió nervioso en el asiento del lujoso vehículo que lo llevaba al aeropuerto, mirando con aprehensión el móvil recién recibido, como si tratara con una alimaña. Lo colocó por un momento el la mesita donde tenía una botella de agua purificada y buscó en su bolsillo el único accesorio que se le había dado con el equipo: el brazalete. Estudió por unos segundos los acabados a mano en tela y cuero negro, que curiosamente combinaban con el color de su traje, y luego de pensarlo mucho, posicionó sobre el dorso de su mano las dos agujas doradas.  
Hizo un apenas perceptible gesto de dolor al sentir el metal atravesando su carne, y se hizo peor cuando notó que las agujas se alargaron y bajaron unos centímetros en paralelo con su piel, mientras que el receptáculo para el móvil emitía un fulgor parpadeante, en lo que fácilmente podría interpretarse como la invitación a empotrar el aparato ahí. Cuando lo hizo, la interfaz del aparato cambió.  
Ante él comenzaron a desplegarse sus datos de salud y signos vitales, y no sólo en términos numéricos, sino interpretados a lenguaje más común, evidenciando por ejemplo, que el aumento en su ritmo cardiaco y respiratorio obedecían a cierto nivel de excitación y miedo, y luego apareció una pantalla de configuración, junto con un extenso contrato, del cual hubo sólo una parte que llamó la atención del hombre aquél:

"...por este acto, EL CLIENTE concede los derechos a ALRUWH de la contención de sus datos personales, y al mismo tiempo deslinda a ALRUWH de cualquier perjuicio recibido durante y por los malos usos que se puedan dar a la herramienta de Alteración Sistematizada de la Realidad Integral Asistida (ASIRIA)".  
"Una vez aceptado el contrato, ALRUWH se reserva el derecho de la rescisión del mismo".

El aeropuerto apareció en la ventanilla. Era la hora.  
Sin hacer más reflexiones, tocó "Aceptar" del contrato.

* * *

Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde sus amigos pasaban el rato entre los árboles, tratando de habituarse al clima de la ciudad, mucho más cálido que al que estaba acostumbrada. Por indicaciones de Akko y Eriol, no había podido utilizar su móvil, así que se mantenía en vilo, esperando una oportunidad para informar a su familia que la primera escala del viaje había concluido bien. Al mismo tiempo pensó en qué pasaría cuando Ieran y Fujitaka se conocieran por primera vez.  
Xiao-Lang y Meilin eran los que dirigían la tertulia en una típica parrillada china, a pesar de lo frenético de las últimas horas, Sakura se sintió alegre al ver a todos tan relajados y pasándola bien… si las cosas eran así, probablemente el problema que tenía que resolver no era tan grave y esperanzada concluyó que estaría de vuelta en casa antes de lo que creyó en un principio.  
Li la vio llegar, y solícito tomó algo de comida y bebida, tomó a la chica de la mano y la acomodó en una banca, solicitándole que comiera, con ese nivel de suavidad y ternura en sus palabras del que únicamente ella era depositaria.  
El sol estaba cerca del cénit, eran las primeras horas de la tarde, y sin darse cuenta, sin siquiera haber terminado con el entremés, Sakura se quedó dormida entre los brazos de su anfitrión, el cual la miró condescendiente, pensando en el agotamiento físico y mental al que la chica había sido sometida.  
La cargo con delicadeza, se disculpó con todos avisando que la llevaría a una habitación para que ella recuperará algo de fuerzas, pero que él volvería pronto.  
Entre sueños, Sakura pensaba en todo, las palabras de Ieran, su padre, su varita nueva… sin saber que un poco más tarde, se colaría entre sus ensoñaciones una profecía.

**Capítulo 4.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Hasta la actualización!


	6. El Lobo y El Zorro

**Retroalimentación.**

**CherryLeeUp chapter 5 . Aug 2:** No sé por qué no puedo envidiar a Li. Es un personaje que me gusta y termino esmerándome por hacerlo perfecto al tarado. Lo de las varitas vendrá más adelante, espero te resulte divertido. Los roles de Hermione y Harry son canónicos, con el único con el que me tomé licencias fue con Ron, e imagino que ciertamente son gajes del oficio el hablar así de formales en el ámbito laboral. Me mataste con eso de la combustión espontánea. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, conmigo, ¡Disfruta lo que sigue!

**Wonder Grinch chapter 5 . Aug 2:** Y sí. Aunque el verdadero prólogo del desastre es el que viene en este capítulo. Muchos toman a Ieran como un personaje temible, y puede que lo sea, pero yo creo que, como mujer inteligente y jefa de familia, no puede ser tan inflexible. Todas están locas por este tipo, ¿pues qué le ven? Ese encuentro está cada vez más cerca. Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de entretenerte. ¡Seguimos leyéndolos!

**Reader2109otp chapter 5 . Aug 3:** Querida ahijada. Debo admitir que muchas ideas crueles vienen a mi mente cuando hablamos de provocar algo, pero demos tiempo al tiempo. De lo otro, veremos qué podemos hacer. Akko es una buena chica, y lo del triángulo comenzará a tomar forma a continuación. Gracias, por algún motivo siempre trato de enfatizar las parejas, por todo lo que representan, creo que es una en particular la que nos trajo aquí en primer lugar. Ieran comportándose como mamá curiosa, entiéndela un poco, es su chiquitín el que quiere empezar a volar. Y no sueltes prenda, el momento podría estar muy cerca… ¿O no? Al final, todo eso de magos y no magos es un asunto que necesita catarsis, pero considerando todo el tiempo que tomó, la resolución sólo puede ser violenta. Cómo siempre, mil gracias por estar al pendiente. Hay mucho que ver en esta historia, y tengo muchos planes. Mientras sigas ahí para leer, estaré aquí para contar. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

**AZULMITLA chapter 5 . Aug 3:** La muerte será parte del catálogo de personajes en este relato, pero tiempo al tiempo, ya verás lo que hay para ellos. Qué bueno que te pudiste integrar a los comentarios, estaré pendiente de tus opiniones. Al Potter es efectivamente un personaje curioso, trataré de darle un espacio destacado en el relato. Cómo es tu costumbre, estás viendo cosas que no son tan evidentes, pero pueden ser trascendentes en el desarrollo de la trama, me alegra que las hayas notado. Sobre tus preguntas: tu primera especulación es muy cercana a la verdad, Asiria ciertamente podría ser un arma de doble filo, Chií obedece a otro propósito, pero tu sospecha está bien cimentada. ¡Gracias por tus palabras y disfruta el capítulo!

**Guest chapter 5 . Aug 16:** ¡Gracias! ¡Aquí la continuación!

Sin más, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

**El Lobo y el Zorro.**

**O**

**De cómo algo que empieza formidablemente bien puede terminar terriblemente mal.**

—El número siete es lo más importante.  
—¿Importante?  
—Es lo más importante, en él se establece la dualidad, el principio y el fin se han definido así. Es tu elección. Tu decidirás ir hacia a un lado u otro, formar parte de uno de los siete.

* * *

Esa había sido por mucho la profecía más breve de la que hubiera participado jamás, y en realidad no le pareció inquietante.  
Al abrir los ojos, notó que ya era de noche y que había muchas respiraciones acompasadas a su alrededor, estaba en una gran alcoba donde había cuatro camas, ocupando una de ellas. En las otras encontró a Meilin, Tomoyo y Akko. A un lado de su propia cama, Cerberus, en su forma real, estaba echado mientras roncaba rítmica y suavemente, susurrando los nombres de sus platillos favoritos. Bajó la mano con delicadeza para rascar las mandíbulas de la bestia, provocando un temblor espasmódico en una de sus patas traseras.  
Seguía vestida en ropa de calle, en la contra cabecera encontró un _hanfu _rosado dispuesto ahí para ella, y luego de cambiarse, recapituló antes de volver a tenderse sobre la cama. La verdad es que no tenía nada de sueño, con el mayor sigilo posible se puso una diminuta frazada sobre los hombros y salió de la habitación, preguntándose cómo había llegado ahí en primer lugar, aunque eso no era en absoluto un misterio, era evidente que Li la había llevado hasta ahí.  
La piel se le erizó mientras andaba por el solitario pasillo alfombrado tenuemente iluminado a pesar de ser altas horas de la noche, efectos de su aún no superada bogifobia, aunque se calmó un poco pensando en Xiao-Lang. Seguramente él estaría dormido para ese momento, y una parte muy oculta en su mente la llevó a pensar: ¿estaría solo en una habitación o lo habrían enviado junto con los otros chicos a una comunal como habían hecho con ella? Era una pregunta válida dado que él era uno de los dueños de esa casa, y por tanto, seguramente tendría una habitación para él solo… y si fuera así, ¿qué tan mala idea sería buscarlo en esa habitación… a la mitad de la noche?  
Negó con la cabeza, riéndose de sí misma. Nunca reuniría el valor para hacer algo así, y aún si lo hiciera, ¿cuál sería el siguiente paso lógico? ¿despedirse y huir en medio de una situación que de lo incómoda sería insostenible? Además, era una casa enorme, era un disparate pensar que encontraría el lugar buscado así como así.  
La noche era cálida y agradable, y en sus años de convivencia Xiao-Lang le había contado sobre todas las protecciones que esa casa tenía, lo que la convertía en uno de los fuertes más seguros de toda China, y quizás de toda Asia, y amparada en ese conocimiento, trató de buscar una ruta al jardín para relajarse unos minutos.  
Cuando finalmente logró salir por una de las muchas puertas de la fachada, caminó con tranquilidad hasta el lïmite del jardín superior, viendo las copas de los árboles de ginkgo que cubrían parcialmente el cuidado césped de los terrenos de los Li hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, al favor de la luz selenita, entre el canto de ranas y grillos, ajenos al ajetreo de la metrópolis en la que esa casa se erigía como si no fuera parte de ella. Se recargó en el firme barandal de piedra tallada, barriendo con los ojos el lugar, hasta que encontró que no era la única noctámbula. En uno de los claros de abajo, en un pequeño estanque artificial custodiado por algunas bancas y árboles, dos figuras conocidas charlaban tranquilamente: Xiao-Lang y Ieran, sentados uno junto al otro. Li seguía vestido en ropa de calle, y al parecer su madre sin importar la hora o la actividad, lucía algún atuendo majestuoso y único, aunque su cabello no estaba arreglado en el usual tocado alto, sino suelto, como una cascada en reflejante azabache.  
No pudo dejar de mirarlos y pensó en ella misma y en Fujitaka, seguramente discutían cosas como su partida o incluso ella misma era objeto de sus palabras. Así por sólo algunos minutos más hasta que finalmente la mujer se levantó, acarició la cabeza del muchacho, y con su usual paso flotante regresó a la mansión. Él se mantuvo en su asiento, aparentemente muy reflexivo.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —Preguntó sólo un par de minutos después, al alcanzarlo.  
—¡Sakura! Claro… —Respondió él, un poco sorprendido.

Ella tomó asiento a su lado, y ambos miraron al estanque ante ellos, donde cada tiempo había un pequeño salpicón por los peces que nadaban en él.

—¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Ya estás más tranquila con todo esto del viaje?  
—La verdad es que no. Tenemos exámenes en unos meses y también hay que preparar el papeleo y la admisión a la universidad.  
—Sí. Lo más seguro es que deba volver aquí para iniciar la carrera universitaria y empezar a hacerme cargo de los negocios de la familia y eso. —Había algo de tristeza y hasta cierto fastidio en esas palabras. Ella lo conocía bien, y con dulzura posó su mano sobre la de él.  
—Deberías estar feliz por eso, tu familia te necesita y beneficiarás a muchas personas.  
—Pues eso de que mi familia me necesita… las dos mayores de mis hermanas ya han estudiado y son muy competentes en las cosas propias de la dirección, una de ellas en lo mundano y la otra en la guía del Clan aún cuando no es hechicera. Aunque en realidad eso es un poco problemático.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Las jerarquías más altas de los concilios mágicos tienden a ser… conservadoras. No es bien visto que alguien sin El Don opine, imagina si su intención es dirigir.  
—Pero todas tus hermanas son encantadoras, y según lo que me dices también muy inteligentes.  
—Ojalá las personas a las que enfrenta fueran observadoras de la simpatía y la inteligencia. Siento un poco de miedo por ellas.

Sakura rió discretamente mientras daba un apretón en la mano del chico.

—Es maravilloso el cómo te preocupas por los demás, el cómo siempre quieres hacer algo para ayudarles de alguna manera, es una virtud que siempre admiré, y que te hace tan único. No haz cambiado desde que nos conocimos, y eso me gusta mucho de ti.

El jovencito guardó silencio, bajó la mirada poniéndose de colores, aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a recibir cumplidos, menos si venían de Sakura, aún cuando lo hacían inmensamente feliz.  
La muchachita se acuclilló ante él para que la viera a los ojos, y continuó:

—No importa lo que debas hacer para cumplir con tus deberes, yo estaré para ti, y si no podemos estar juntos, te prometo que te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. —Con delicadeza lo hizo mirarla— Eres encantador cuando te pones así de rojo.

Sus palabras, a diferencia de lo que podría creerse, nunca iban en tónica de burla. Su intención era siempre manifestar una verdad. Él sabía eso, pero sólo aumentó su sonrojo, aunque no permitió que eso lo intimidara. Con igual delicadeza tomó las mejillas de la chica.

—¿Cómo lo haces?  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Hacer que me sienta feliz aún en los momentos más obscuros.

Antes de que pudiera formular una respuesta, él tiró de ella, besándola con mucha, pero mucha pasión. Un beso hipnótico, discapacitante, que de inmediato le quitó cualquier intención de moverse o siquiera pensar en algo diferente a corresponder.  
Después de unos segundos sin moverse, incapaz de resistirse al impulso, se levantó sin deshacer la unión, y un momento después ya había atado en un abrazo su cuello y rodeado las caderas del chico con sus piernas sobre la banca, todo esto mientras la profundidad e intensidad del beso aumentaba.  
Últimamente, al menos en el ámbito privado, habían dejado que sus acciones caminaran con naturalidad, no ponían obstáculos a sus labios o manos, dejaban que el instinto fuera su guía, y eso les había dado ya algunas de las mejores experiencias de su corta y aún inexperta carrera como pareja. Los labios no eran los únicos que interactuaban, al estar así de juntos y dada la pose actual, se podría decir que había otro tipo de contacto… caricias involuntarias que no eran hechas con las manos, que aumentaban la sensación al haber en el caso de ella sólo un par de capas de delgada tela de algodón mientras que no podía dejar de frotarse contra él.  
Sí, había mucha inocencia en ellos aún, pero era un hecho que habían crecido en más de un sentido, y no sólo sus cuerpos habían cambiado, habían aprendido muchas cosas sobre ellos mismos y sobre la vida misma. Sabían que aquellos momentos, además de ser una forma de refrendar eso que sentían el uno por el otro, eran la antesala a otro tipo de demostración de afecto, algo que sabían en la teoría, pues afortunadamente no crecieron en una caverna, pero que sonaba inalcanzable y misterioso, tanto que daba un poco de miedo.  
Y unos segundos después, la principal fuente de contacto dejó de ser la boca. El beso se interrumpía a momentos, los cuales ambos aprovechaban para respirar, o suspirar, o hacer un ruidito cuando algún roce era afortunado. Ahora la atención estaba centrada en el séptimo chakra, aquel donde la naturaleza había puesto lo que los hacía compatibles y les daba el potencial mismo del inicio de la vida… además de ser una aún muy inexplorada fuente de placer.  
Las manos de ella comenzaron a colarse entre la cabellera de él, mientras que las de él se hicieron camino por la espalda de ella, lenta, pero decididamente por debajo de la blusa del pijama, jugando con sus vértebras.  
En un arrebato, ella le mordió el labio inferior más fuerte de lo previsto, él correspondió con un apretón en sus caderas que la hizo dar un lamento. Fue demasiado. Él se sentía morir, estaba seguro que algo en él iba a estallar como una bomba de los dibujos animados antiguos y sabía que ella lo había notado, pues ella se había quedado con la mecha y se meneaba sobre ella olvidándose completamente del pudor. Podía sentirlo… sólo milímetros de tela los separaban, y ese pensamiento la hizo estremecer, pensar en alcanzar un vínculo tan profundo con él la hizo dar un par de lamentos que apenas pudo ahogar, sentir esa maravillosa sensación recorriendo su sistema nervioso una vez más.  
Un inoportuno pez saltó en el estanque, con tal estrépito que Sakura literalmente se separó de Xiao-Lang en un salto mientras él se levantaba, quedando ambos de pie frente a frente, con la respiración agitada. Él un poco inclinado hacia adelante para evitar la vergüenza de mostrar la ignominiosa evidencia de su excitación, y ella con las piernas un poco temblorosas.

—Debo ir a dormir… —Declaró ella con la voz descompuesta mientras se arreglaba el pijama, que estaba hecho un desastre.  
—Y yo debo darme una ducha de varias horas.  
—¡Ah! ¡Perdóname! ¡No quise hacerte daño! —Exclamó ella de repente, acercándose a él y tocando su mentón suavemente. Sin quererlo, lo había hecho sangrar en el último mordisco.  
—Oh, vaya… ni siquiera lo había notado. —Dijo él mientras ella trataba la lesión con la manga de su pijama. El sangrado se detuvo de inmediato y no parecía reportar dolor al afectado.

Y Sakura recordó lo dicho por Ieran algunas horas atrás… magia involuntaria capaz de sanar, nacida del amor… de hecho, si de por sí no tenía sueño, estaba aún más despierta después de eso, y antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, él había iniciado un segundo asalto, igual en intensidad al anterior, presionándola por la cintura con fiereza, haciendo nuevamente coincidir sus anatomías de aquella manera tan deseada por ambos, nublándole totalmente el juicio… estaba perdiendo, todo lo que hacía ya para ese momento eran sus anhelos actuando por ella. Y también hablando.

—Llévame a tu habitación…

Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera pensarlas, de hecho, reparó en lo dicho hasta mucho después de enunciado, viendo el gesto preocupado de Li. Pensó que había dicho algo demasiado atrevido o que lo había asustado… ella se había asustado a sí misma con esa petición, pero descubriría que no era eso.

—Me pusieron en una común con Hiiragizawa y Kurogane, pero podríamos…  
—¡Olvida lo que dije, por favor! —Exclamó ella, deshaciendo el abrazo y comenzando a correr hacia la mansión con el rostro cubierto.

Li la miró irse, y puso un gesto de dolor al ver a la desafortunada y confundida jovencita tropezar e irse de bruces sobre el césped, para recuperarse y aún sin atreverse a mirarlo exclamar un "estoy bien" y seguir la carrera hacia el edificio, en cuyo interior desapareció sólo unos segundos después.  
Él se quedó ahí, pasmado, jadeante, con el corazón acelerado, los labios adormecidos, la mano estirada hacia ella y una erección que lo incomodaba hasta el dolor. Dio un rugido de pura frustración y poco le faltó para comenzar a arrancarse el cabello. Vio el estanque y por un momento consideró tirarse adentro, pero pensó que sería injusto para los peces que vivían ahí, pues estaba seguro de que lo evaporaría al contacto.

—Soy demasiado joven para esto… —Se dijo a sí mismo mientras comenzaba a caminar a la casa con dificultad.

* * *

Después de un desayuno concurrido y animado, y luego de que la vergüenza de la noche anterior deviniera en un recuerdo jocoso en su secretismo para los involucrados, los adultos despidieron a los más jóvenes para que prepararan maletas y fueran llevadas a un espacio común para tenerlas listas a su partida, unos minutos después tendrían una reunión a puerta cerrada con los líderes del Clan Li que habitaban en toda China y otros lugares de Asia.  
Sakura se adelantó a los jardines nuevamente, habiendo acordado con Xiao-Lang que se encontrarían ahí para pasar un poco de tiempo juntos antes de la salida al aeropuerto y comenzar el verdadero viaje largo hasta Londres. También necesitaban hablar en privado y en contención sobre lo que había pasado en la noche anterior, porque era algo importante.  
Tomoyo estuvo pegada a Sakura todo el tiempo, y con sus comunes dotes de observación había dado cuenta de que algo "interesante" por decir lo menos había pasado entre ellos dos la noche anterior. De forma sutil había tratado de persuadirla a contarle, pero sin éxito. La maestra de cartas no quería hacer ninguna declaración por el momento, pensaba que era mejor consultarlo con el otro involucrado.  
Aburrida al fin, Tomoyo acudió al llamado de Eriol aprovechando la ausencia de su autoproclamado guardián, mientras que Sakura disfrutaba de la cuidada vegetación de los jardines, admirada de la variedad de flores cultivadas allí, y mirando con agrado a los colibríes que se alimentaban al favor del sol matutino.  
Inclinada sobre un hermoso rosal de rabioso rojo, la chica observó ensimismada el tamaño de la flor, enorme y bellísima, unos segundos después, escuchó a alguien aproximándose a ella. Pudo reconocer la cadencia de los pasos. Era justo a quien esperaba.

—_Idesu yo, ne? Syaoran-kun. _—Las palabras de la jovencita fueron naturales.  
—_Duìbuqi, wo bu huì shuo rìyu…  
_—¿Eh…?  
—_Oh… sorry, I don't speak japanese…_

Confundida con las palabras que escuchó, se volvió a su interlocutor.  
Ante ella, Xiao-Lang vestía bastante más formal de lo común, había cambiado sus jeans por un pantalón que parecía bastante costoso, y una camisa de un celeste inmaculado. Era él, estatura, complexión, forma de la cara, incluso la postura y gesticulación… pero había algo que asustó un poco a la chica: su piel era clarísima, el común castaño de su cabello era algo más que rubio, era totalmente blanco, lo mismo que sus cejas y pestañas, y los ojos marrón miel eran ahora un par de orbes grises.  
Sakura observó con recelo a su acompañante mientras daba un paso atrás, al tiempo que su mente le jugaba una broma macabra haciéndola pensar en un fantasma de su persona más importante.  
La voz de Xiao-Lang sonó a la distancia, sobresaltándolos a ambos, y haciendo que se volvieran hacia él. El lobito miró primero un poco confundido la escena, y luego cambió su gesto por una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

—Y bien, ¿cómo has estado?

Eriol dejó de empacar la maleta al escuchar la melódica voz de Tomoyo en la puerta de su habitación.

—No tan bien como tú por lo que puedo ver. —A diferencia de los otros muchachos del lugar, Eriol tenía un comportamiento mucho más maduro y desenfadado, y sin mayor ceremonia caminó hasta la chica, tomando sus manos y haciéndola girar sobre sí misma como en un baile— Luces increíble, has cambiado mucho.  
—Nos veíamos por videollamada al menos una vez al mes, no finjas estar sorprendido.  
—No es igual verte en esa pequeña pantalla a tenerte en persona.  
—Bueno, he de decir lo mismo. Es interesante lo que hiciste con tu cabello.  
—¿No preocuparme por él?  
—No quise decirlo así, pero sí… aunque te va muy bien. —Dicho eso, tomó con delicadeza uno de los mechones azabache de la frente del inglés.  
—Esta escena es curiosa.  
—¿Por qué lo dices?  
—Mientras iba camino a Japón, pensaba en todos los temas que podría charlar contigo cuando te viera, y ahora que te tengo aquí, estoy en blanco.  
—No te sientas mal, al parecer no eres el único que no sabe qué decirme. Sakura se trae algo entre manos con Li y no quiere decirme nada.  
—Pues parece que estamos de suerte. Con tus dotes de observación y mi facilidad para el espionaje, podríamos saber todo lo que quisiéramos de ellos.  
—Es una invitación tentadora, pero no me gustaría invertir mi tiempo contigo pensando en otras personas… no sé, deberíamos pensarlo un poco mejor, ¿no crees? Tenemos mucho tiempo y toda Europa por delante.  
—¿Hay algo que tengas en mente?  
—Aún no, pero ya pensaré en algo.  
—Bien, sea lo que sea sólo espero que puedas sacudirte a ese gorila que traes contigo todo el tiempo.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Kurogane te hace sentir inseguro? Porque a mí me da un enorme sentimiento de protección.

La sensación del ácido recorrió el esófago del inglés, y no pudo evitar tomar una inspiración profunda ante la mención del nombre del samurái.

—Una persona así no es rival para mí.  
—Nadie habló de una rivalidad. En fin, iré a terminar de empacar, nos veremos un poco más tarde.

Tomoyo caminó por el pasillo con suficiencia, y en la intersección que la llevaría a su propia habitación encontró a Kurogane, recargado en un muro con los brazos cruzados y el gesto de eterna irritación.

—¿Ya has terminado de empacar?  
—_Dragón de Plata_ es todo lo que necesito. Y tal vez un juego de ropa interior limpia. —Respondió con esa voz profunda que tanto le gustaba a ella.  
—Igual pienso que deberías llevar algo más de ropa. Inglaterra es un país frío.  
—Yo cazaba venados en invierno cuando era niño. Créeme, no es nada. —Comenzó a caminar en sentido opuesto a la muchachita con una mirada de sospecha— Tú, por otro lado, deberías prepararte mejor para la cacería. Piensas que estás acechando a un venado, y podrías encontrarte a un oso… y al final no cazar a ninguno de los dos.

* * *

Xiao-Lang y ese extraño chico habían compartido un abrazo mientras se saludaban en chino, dejando relegada a la maestra de cartas, condición corregida sólo un momento después por el lobo.

—«Déjame presentarlos, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, es mi novia...» —cerró la oración sin poder evitar que su voz vacilara un poco. Luego, hablando nuevamente en japonés, se dirigió a la chica: —Él es mi primo Beiji-Hu Li.

Sakura hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo.  
Beiji-Hu era idéntico a Xiao-Lang en prácticamente todo, incluso su tono de voz era semejante, lo único que lo hacía realmente distinto era una condición: era albino, al momento de su nacimiento eso le había valido el nombre mismo: "Zorro Ártico".

—Beiji-Hu fue uno de mis únicos amigos cuando era niño. Él, Meilin y yo solíamos estar juntos todo el tiempo, pero después de la muerte de papá comenzamos a distanciarnos. —Volvió al chino— «Hace mucho que no te veía, ¿qué te trae a esta casa de vuelta?, ¿mi tío vino contigo?»  
—«¿Vuelvo a tu casa después de ocho años, y me preguntas por papá…? ¡Tienes una novia! ¡Y es una auténtica belleza! ¿Cómo demonios estás hablándome y viéndome y no estar perdido en esos ojos verdes?»  
—¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? —Preguntó Sakura, tratando de integrarse a la conversación, lo que puso muy nervioso a Xiao-Lang.  
—Que le da mucho gusto conocerte.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos con Li como intérprete para presentaciones más profundas, esperando a que la reunión del Clan terminara.

* * *

El salón de reuniones de la familia Li había cumplido ese propósito por casi tres milenios, antes incluso que Hong-Kong fuera considerada una ciudad. La arquitectura era sombría, pero no por ello desagradable. Los Li de toda China y el extranjero se reunían cada cierto tiempo en dicho salón para hablar cosas importantes y no tanto, y esa ocasión era la primera en décadas que reunía a cada líder local. Las siete ramificaciones principales eran representadas por sus ancianos, y el líder en turno debía comparecer ante ellos.  
Ieran y su actual mano derecha, su hija mayor Faren, daban el informe de la reunión. Ambas estaban de pie encarando las siete sillas elevadas ocupadas por los hombres y mujeres más venerables del Clan, y rodeadas por cerca de medio centenar de otros miembros de la familia que ocupaban lugar en aquel teatro circular.

—Este muchacho Hiiragizawa… ¿te ha confiado algo más sobre los problemas que tienen en Inglaterra? —Preguntó uno de los viejos.  
—No ha dado muchos detalles, pues él mismo dice que no saben a ciencia cierta cuál es el origen de la amenaza. Con lo poco que nos ha dicho, Faren desarrolló una teoría.

Dicho eso, dio la palabra a la joven mujer a su lado.

—Todo empezó a principios de este año. Alruwh, una empresa de tecnología con sede en los Emiratos Árabes Unidos comenzó a reclutar hechiceros. En sólo meses disparó la capacidad de sus aparatos. Eso no es raro considerando que la intervención de la magia en asuntos de no magos suele tener un resultado así, pero parece que lograron algo más.  
—¿Algo como qué? —Indagó el mismo anciano con suspicacia.  
—Parece que de alguna manera lograron por medio de su tecnología emularla.  
—¿Emular qué cosa?  
—Emular magia.

El hombre compartió una mirada incrédula con los otros viejos junto a él.

—Señorita Li… ¿Es usted usuaria de magia?  
—No, señor, pero…  
—Es decir, ¿una chiquilla sin El Don está tratando de decir a este consejo que una empresa no mágica está tratando de producir magia?  
—En realidad, es muy probable que ya lo hayan logrado, si me permite…  
—Es muy irresponsable hacer caso al chisme traído por un adolescente desde Europa para alarmar a los concilios de Asia, Ieran. —Continuó el viejo ignorando a la chica.  
—Ese adolescente es la reencarnación del mago Clow, señor, uno de nuestros…  
—Ancestros más representativos, lo sé, sin embargo, este muchachito no es ni una fracción de poderoso a lo que fue en su vida anterior, podrá tener sus recuerdos y su herencia mágica, pero él no es Clow. Además de eso, vienes aquí y nos presentas a tu niña no dotada para darnos cátedra sobre algo que los no magos han intentado por milenios sin éxito, ¡Es un disparate! ¡Una burla!

Las puertas del recinto se abrieron intempestivamente entonces, interrumpiendo el cónclave y asustando a muchos de los presentes. Unas cincuenta personas se abrían paso. Lo realmente raro de la escena era que abrir esas puertas desde afuera era imposible, pues en tiempos de reunión, sellos mágicos evitaban cualquier intento de ingreso.  
Aún así, el hombre al frente de los no invitados caminaba con paso seguro ante la mirada asombrada de los presentes.

—Ya he escuchado eso antes. Una persona sin El Don opinando en asuntos del Clan, ¿qué ridículo, no? ¡Qué osado! —La voz de Shandian sonó con potencia.  
—¿Shandian? —Preguntó Ieran, desconcertada.  
—Cuñada. —Respondió él en voz baja, con un más que evidente tono de displicencia.  
—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Shandian? —Reclamó el mismo anciano que increpaba a Ieran y Faren momentos atrás—¡Esto es un ultraje! ¿Cómo osas interrumpir una reunión del Clan?  
—Bueno, soy un Li, tengo derecho a estar aquí… lo que es más, a la muerte de mi hermano Hien, era yo quien debió presidir esta sala, y no esta… —miró a Ieran con rencor— esta usurpadora.  
—¡Guarda respeto por la líder del Clan! —Elevó la voz una mujer de edad avanzada que ocupaba uno de los siete asientos.  
—¿El mismo que ustedes me guardaron a mí cuando llegó mi turno de reclamar el puesto que por mi herencia me correspondía?  
—Por favor, conservemos la calma. —Ieran se dirigió a unos y a otros, tratando de conservar un tono de voz calmado, alterada por los insultos del recién llegado, y por la sensación de que la actitud de los viejos pudiera hacer las cosas peores— La reunión aún no ha terminado… no creo que haya problemas en que Shandian esté presente y…  
—Oh, aquí vamos de nuevo. Siempre fuiste buena negociando, Ieran, como el buitre que siempre has sido. Pero estoy harto de negociar. Voy a hacer lo que ustedes han hecho conmigo desde que nací. —Dijo mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de Ieran y Faren— Los expulso de MI casa.

Con el brazo izquierdo señaló al anciano con el que discutían, dejando ver el brazalete donde el móvil nuevo estaba empotrado.  
Lo que sucedió después, aterrorizó a todo presente.

**Capítulo 5.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡Hasta la actualización!**


	7. Familia Fragmentada

**Retroalimentación.**

**Isaalm chapter 6 . Aug 17:** ¡Y ya lo tenemos aquí! Ya verás por donde tengo planeado llevarlos. ¡Gracias por estar al pendiente!

**Reader2109otp chapter 6 . Aug 17:** Mejórate pronto… aunque creo que para este momento, eso ya está resuelto. Los títulos dobles serán una nueva costumbre. Recordemos que Li es un personaje que se ha vuelto complicado de forma completamente circunstancial, te puedo anticipar que en un futuro no muy lejano podremos ver un poco más profundo los patrones de pensamiento de este personaje, y quizás no todo es lo que parece respecto a él. Notas bien que son jóvenes y algo estúpidos… pero es eso lo que con suerte tendrán como una anécdota que les llenará el corazón de paz en su madurez. Eriol, si bien sabe mantener protocolos y apariencias, al estar en su tierra o al menos fuera de Japón, será más auténtico, Kurogane, por otro lado, al igual que Li es un ejemplo de maduración acelerada, pero que camina en otros derroteros. El brazalete es importante, ya lo verás unas líneas más abajo, pero todo ya estaba dentro de él desde el principio. Sí, el Zorro estará ahí de forma recurrente. Li desde siempre asumió responsabilidades, pero está llegando la hora de que tome un camino propio… y ciertamente esta pareja está llegando finalmente a un crecimiento que sólo puede manifestarse de una forma… pero debes ser paciente. Kuro, Tomoyo y Eriol aún tienen cosas que descubrir, no sólo entre ellos… en fin, ya lo verás. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios, ahijada! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**sxs chapter 6 . Aug 17:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que disfrutes la continuación, ¡hela aquí!

**Wonder Grinch chapter 6 . Aug 17:** Estás a nada de averiguar de qué se trata lo que Shandian hizo, y como siempre, tu intuición te lleva a conclusiones atinadas. Sí… estos pobres tórtolos, todo les pasa. No es que Kurogane sea más receptivo, más bien, siento que es más maduro y auténtico, y se da cuenta… tal vez Tomoyo sienta que es la Game Master, pero el ritmo podría no estar marcado por ella todo el tiempo. Y sí, entramos en este capítulo a la fase de conflicto. Sí, ridículo mocoso… es perfecto el menso, y lo peor es que voy a seguir haciéndolo virtuoso, aunque tengo que seguir dándole humanidad para equilibrarlo. ¡Gracias por seguir la historia!

**CherryLeeUp chapter 6 . Aug 17:** Es, de hecho, algo que creí necesario. La circunstancia está ahí, la vida misma te obliga a ir hacia ella, y tal como expresé en la historia anterior, no pretendo que estos dos vayan hacia eso por puro capricho, sino que creo importante darles un contexto favorable, sino la mejor oportunidad posible de llegar a ese descubrimiento, y un poco de frustración y confusión no sólo es sano, sino necesario para potenciar ese crecimiento. Pero tienes razón, apenas alguno de los factores hubiera cambiado y habrían saltado chispas. Eriol es quizás el más vulnerable aquí, por el asunto de que en el trayecto de esta historia y sus líneas argumentales, no será quien tenga el control, cosa a la que está acostumbrado. Beiji-Hu será un personaje que veremos aún más en el futuro, ¿quién sabe? Puede que sea de esos que puedes odiar y querer. Aquí hay algo que puedes ver con mucha claridad: el villano es malo, pero no necesariamente su proceder carece de justificación. Si crees que puedes justificarlo, espera un poco, creo que incluso habrá un momento donde realmente te cuestionarás si realmente está errado. ¡Gracias por seguir conmigo en este camino!

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 5 . Aug 17:** Descuida. Me ha pasado. He leído muchas historias sobre Ieran, y en la mayoría va de lo distante a lo declaradamente maligna… yo no la considero así, espero darle los matices que para hacer al personaje un poco más tridimensional. Y bueno, recordemos que tuvo cinco hijos… sus preguntas eran naturales, erramos quienes creemos que nuestros padres no se daban cuenta de los pasos en los que andamos. Tienes razón sobre tus bebés, en algunos aspectos ya están listos para dar el paso, aún deben pasar cosas, pero el hecho es que su madurez es un camino de un solo sentido. Nunca se me ocurrió la comparación con Nadeshiko. Tu observación es acertada, de hecho, la familia Li estaba rota desde mucho antes, este sólo es el punto de inflexión. Tú ves desde una perspectiva diferente, pero también muy posible: el orgullo de Kurogane, es entendible y encaja perfecto con su personalidad. Ieran y su familia tendrán un papel importante en la historia asentadas justo en las suposiciones que haces. Sé un poco paciente, S y S no será un tema que dejaré en el olvido. ¡Hasta la siguiente!

**Guest chapter 6 . Aug 17:** ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Y sí, se está juntando material para CLC. Te devuelvo un abrazo y gracias por seguir la historia.

**Elizabeth Padill chapter 1 . Aug 18:** Sólo muerto no terminaré esta historia, así que descuida. La plataforma de Fanfiction no permite compartir correos electrónicos o ULRs en comentarios o siquiera en historias, te recomendaría crear una cuenta. ¡Gracias por tus palabras y ojalá disfrutes la continuación!

**Claudia86 chapter 6 . Aug 20:** Gracias por tu comentario. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

**Guest chapter 6 . Aug 24:** Here you go! THanks for your review!

* * *

**Nota importante:** _A partir de este capítulo habrá algunos diálogos en inglés, no se mortifiquen, serán relevantes para la trama y todo quedará explicado un poco más adelante._

Los dejo con el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, y no se olviden de reseñar.

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

**Familia Fragmentada.**

o

**De vuelta a la magia, aunque no en los mejores términos.**

Las actividades se interrumpieron de inmediato. Instintivamente Tomoyo se había cubierto la cabeza al sentir la vibración en un edificio tan robusto como era esa mansión, y miró aprehensiva como caían reguerillos de polvo desde lo alto del techo, seguido de un estruendo ahogado. Aún cuando el primer impulso fue el temor, rápidamente vino la adrenalina a sustituirlo, agudizando sus sentidos y pensamientos. Debía tomar su cámara. Debía llegar a Sakura, ignoraba si lo que estaba ocurriendo era bueno o malo, pero sin lugar a dudas iba a sacar de su descanso a la maestra de cartas.  
Obtenido el equipo y comprobada la batería y accesorios, miró la puerta justo en el momento en que Kurogane y Eriol llegaban por ella.

—¡Tomoyo! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntaron al unísono, atropellándose para entrar a la habitación.

Después de compartir una mirada hostil, el samurái cedió el paso al hechicero.

—Estoy bien… ¿saben qué está pasando?  
—No estoy seguro, parece que el problema vino de la sala de reuniones, pero… no sentí ningún tipo de energía mágica. Tal vez sea algo más simple, como una explosión de gas. —Dijo Eriol.  
—O un ataque. —Kurogane desenvainó la Dragón de Plata echando a cuestas la vaina— Lo mejor será que vayan unos pasos detrás de mí.  
—¿Por qué haríamos tal cosa? —Preguntó Eriol, un poco ofendido.  
—Para que pueda protegerlos.  
—No necesito su protección, Ou…  
—Y yo no necesito hacer de niñera de un hechicero demasiado comprometido con su imagen como para omitir que ambos deberíamos estar pensando en salvaguardar a Tomoyo.

Sin dar oportunidad de respuesta, el guerrero comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo, ante la mirada impasible de Eriol, que dio un tirón a su llave.

—Libérate. —Susurró, haciendo crecer el cetro del sol. Indicó a Tomoyo que se adelantara unos pasos, quedando cubierta a la vanguardia por Kurogane y en la retaguardia por él.

Los tres, con cautela, comenzaron a hacer camino al jardín, encontrando a medio camino a Meilin, Nakuru, Spinel y a Akko.

* * *

—«¿Qué demonios?» —Beiji-Hu exclamó al escuchar la detonación.

Los tres corrieron hacia el barandal de piedra más cercano, y miraron hacia el sitio de la explosión, en el jardín inferior y a la sala de reuniones, de donde salía una pequeña, pero muy obscura nube de humo.

Cerca de los accesos a la mansión se escuchaba también una gran actividad, varios vehículos se acercaban, y Xiao-Lang y Sakura se miraron con duda.

—«Al parecer están atacando la mansión. Lo mejor será que te ocultes con el resto dentro del búnker de la casa, Beiji-Hu»  
—«De ninguna manera» —Exclamó el chico, retirándose el fino sweater que descansaba en sus hombros— «¿No recuerdas las palizas que te daba a ti y a Meilin? Nunca necesite magia».  
—«De acuerdo». Ha llegado el momento para nosotros también, Sakura. —Dijo dando un sutil apretón en la mano de la chica, la cual asintió con un semblante sonriente, pero determinado.

Xiao-Lang juntó sus manos frente a su pecho, extrayendo a Wu-Xing, entre llamas azules que en combinación al símbolo de la familia Li a sus pies opacaron momentáneamente la luz del día.  
Sakura separó con suavidad la llave de su pecho, haciendo resplandecer la estrella de seis picos bajo sus pies, dando una inspiración profunda, sería la primera vez en años que haría el conjuro, siendo además la primera vez que lo haría con su nueva investidura:

—Llave nacida de mis sueños, recibe la fuerza y experiencia de la casa ancestral de la que heredé mi poder y linaje, ¡Refrenda el compromiso con tu dueña! ¡Hazlo por el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto Hoshinomegami! ¡LIBÉRATE!

Mientras el cetro de la estrella se posaba en sus manos, Xiao-Lang sonreía con orgullo, y Beiji-Hu apenas si podía mantener la boca cerrada ante la impresión que le causó… el zorro puso con firmeza la mano sobre el hombro del lobo:

—«Te sacaste la loteria. Debes comprometerte cuanto antes».  
—«Ya lo creo que sí». —Respondió Xiao-Lang al momento que Sakura se volvió hacia ambos, sonriente.

* * *

—«Ocúltate…» —Susurró Ieran a su hija, mientras retrocedía un paso.

Trataba de encontrar lógica a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero estaba fracasando miserablemente, aún cuando el evento se había repetido ya un par de veces.  
Vio a Shandian señalar al viejo que discutía con él. Lo que en principio pareció únicamente una afrenta gestual, devino en algo tan inesperado como aterrador. Una emisión de energía volatizó parte del aire, conviertiéndolo en una especie de plasma que iluminó en magenta el salón mientras recorría la distancia entre la mano ejecutora y su objetivo. La energía lo golpeó con tal fuerza que Ieran pudo escuchar como las costillas del viejo crujían mientras era lanzado con violencia lejos de su silla reducida de inmediato a astillas, y su cuerpo caía desarticulado sobre su espalda. La luz continuó su trayectoria hasta uno de los muros, provocando una pequeña, pero muy potente explosión que hizo un agujero que permitió entrar la luz del sol al recinto.  
El hombre parecía tener la intención de hacer lo mismo con cada anciano del podio, y repitió el ataque con resultados semejantes varias veces. La energía manipulada era mucha, Ieran sabía desde el momento en que una persona era impactada que no tenía forma de ayudarla.

—«¡Basta, Shandian!» —Exclamó al fin justo en el momento que apuntó hacia ella.  
—«¿O qué, ladrona?» —Le espetó él, furioso, dejando escapar un nuevo haz de luz.

De entre los pliegues de su ropa Ieran extrajo un antiguo abanico, posicionándolo frente a su pecho y deteniendo apenas el ataque.

—«¿Cómo estás haciendo esto? Tú no eres hechicero».  
—«Di lo que quieras, que me demerites ya no me mortifica, ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones».  
—«¿Y qué vas a hacer con eso? ¿Revelarte solo contra tu propia familia?» —Dicho eso, espadas, cetros y otros artículos mágicos fueron empuñados por los ocupantes originales del salón, listos para contraatacar al intruso.  
—«Justamente eso haré, y entérate… no estoy solo. Aquellos a los que ustedes, montón de hipócritas despreciaron y abusaron, hoy gracias a mí tienen el poder de volverse en su contra. Mi familia, mi nación… tal vez todo el mundo está por cambiar, y les daremos a ustedes los dotados lo que merecen».

Cada hombre o mujer que entró con Shandian al salón reveló portar un dispositivo igual al suyo, iniciando una contienda de proporciones titánicas.  
Ieran, con pura concentración disipó la energía emitida por Shandian, rompiendo momentáneamente su guardia, y comenzó a conjurar para tratar de someterlo. Aquél hombre, sin embargo, lejos de ceder, comenzó a utilizar sus nada despreciables conocimientos en artes marciales, combinándolos con las recién adquiridas capacidades mágicas, haciendo preocupar de verdad a la líder del Clan. Ninguno de los dos era ya un jovenzuelo, pero Ieran comenzaba a quedar rápidamente en desventaja.  
En un movimiento prodigioso, Shandian saltó hacia la mujer, atravesando su defensa mágica gracias al dispositivo, y recetando varios golpes en su estómago, derribándola de un empujón, dejándola tendida al centro del salón.

—«¿Creíste que ibas a salirte con la tuya y robarme mi legado?» —Preguntó mirándola con desdén mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella— «Se terminó, Ieran, este día comenzará la nueva era de los Li, donde dotados y no dotados serán finalmente iguales y podrán vivir en comunión».  
—«¿Hablas de unión y una nueva era luego de asesinar a miembros de tu propia familia?»  
—«La historia tiene mártires. Algunos deberán morir para que muchos más tengan buenas vidas. Deberías estar feliz, serás una parte importante de esa historia: la última líder hechicera del Clan Li». —bajó la voz con un mal disimulado júbilo— «Y luego de eso, terminaré también con tu pequeño bastardo, el que pretendías que fuera tu heredero».

El hombre incluso tomó impulso para lanzar un devastador ataque final contra ella. pero no lo logró.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, algo había impactado su pecho con tanta fuerza que lo arrastró varios metros hacia atrás. Cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba se encontró con unos ojos ámbar repletos de una furia temible.  
Xiao-Lang lanzó el siguiente puñetazo directo al abdomen del hombre.

—«¡¿Cómo…» —patada al costado— «...te atreves…» —puñetazo a la mejilla— «...a golpear…» —mango de la espada al estómago— «...a mi madre?!» —Patada voladora al pecho.

Mientras el hombre caía, Xiao-Lang movió Wu-Xing, haciendo que el piso recibiera al falso hechicero entre aristas irregulares que le causaron un gran dolor al impactarlo.  
Shandian se levantó dificultosamente, resintiendo los golpes recibidos de su sobrino, tratando de recuperar el aliento y sintiendo que todo pasaba en cámara lenta. Pudo ver detrás de Xiao-Lang a Ieran, siendo ayudada por Faren y Meilin para reincorporarse. Un poco más lejos, Hiiragizawa se defendía simultáneamente de media docena de no-magos, girando su cetro y logrando mantenerse apenas en pie, y a su lado, una mujer de largo cabello castaño utilizaba el sistema europeo de hechizos, haciendo de su respaldo junto con una dama con alas de mariposa y una pantera azulada. Un hombre alto y vestido de negro se movía como un fantasma entre sus filas, logrando evadir con pura pericia los ataques y había inhabilitado un par de dispositivos a golpe limpio de espada.  
Y finalmente… una jovencita de cabello color caramelo y enormes ojos verdes, armada con un cetro dorado y rosa que evidenciaba ser más poderosa que cualquiera de los antes mencionados, se abría paso entre el grupo invasor, sumiéndolos en un profundo sueño sin siquiera tocarlos, siendo seguida de cerca por un imponente felino alado y con armadura dorada que emitía rugidos atronadores y una muchachita de largo cabello negro que filmaba toda la escena.

—¡_Xiuyan_! —Exclamó el hombre levantando la mano, y al momento, todo aquél que entendió la palabra (tregua), detuvo el ataque.

Los bandos se integraron un momento después, mientras los anteriores ocupantes de la sala trataban de asistir a los abatidos, tanto los que cayeron en combate como los que fueron arteramente atacados por Shandian al principio. Según parecía, ninguno de los siete ancianos sobrevivió.  
El último en entrar al salón fue Beiji-Hu, que miraba extrañado a su padre, ningún otro que el mismo Shandian.

—«¿Qué está pasando, papá?» —Preguntó, dejando fuera a los no sino-parlantes.  
—«Estamos recuperando lo que es nuestro… estoy garantizando tu herencia. Esta ladrona se ha empeñado en dejarnos al margen de lo que por derecho de nacimiento es nuestro… que es tuyo».  
—«¿De qué estás hablando, Shandian?» —levantó la voz Ieran, apoyándose de Xiao-Lang mientras sus demás hijas entraban al recinto, escoltadas por Wei.  
—«Tú, maldita, robaste el legado de mi hermano, y convertiste al Clan en este circo. No tienes interés en la pureza de nuestra sangre, y pretendes que este niño y la chiquilla japonesa tomen lo que es de los Li. Tu llegada a nuestra familia nos ha envilecido...» —levantó la mano, mostrándole el móvil, que parecía emitir algún tipo de energía— «Pero hoy, gracias a esto, tengo la posibilidad de corregir ese error».  
—«¿Todo se trata de eso entonces?» —Reviró Ieran, que hacía un corrillo junto con sus hijos y todos sus invitados, con Akko, Eriol, Cerberus, Spinel, Nakuru y Kurogane juntando sus espaldas, notando que el resto del equipo de choque de Shandian comenzaba a rodearlos— «Yo no convertí a este Clan en nada. Abrí sus horizontes, en las últimas dos décadas nuestra familia ha dado más a China y al mundo de lo que lo hizo en el último siglo, ¡te invité a ser parte de ese avance!»  
—«¡Ah! ¡Más mentiras! ¡Sólo así pudiste entrar a esta familia! Pero ya no más». —Su tono siguió siendo autoritario, pero bajó la intensidad de su voz, hurgando en su bolsillo y hablándole a su hijo y a la chiquilla que había quedado a su lado— «Beiji-Hu, mi unigénito. Meilin, mi talentosísima sobrina. Llegó la hora de que juntos busquemos la purificación, unificación y vuelta a la gloria del Clan Li. No permitamos que esta gentuza nos discrimine sólo por no tener la enfermedad de la magia. Ellos creían tener poder por haberlo recibido de nacimiento...» —Extendió un par de soportes con su respectivo móvil a los primos— «vamos a enseñarles el verdadero poder de los Li, el que viene del trabajo duro y la sed de justicia. Ustedes, aún en su juventud, saben lo que es ser descalificados por la ausencia de El Don. Les doy la oportunidad de pagarles con la misma moneda».

Meilin y el albino se miraron confundidos, mientras que todos los que observaban la escena parecían contener la respiración.

Incluso Sakura pudo darse una idea fugaz del discurso, sobre todo al asumir cuáles eran las facultades de las que ese lujoso móvil los proveía, pero en términos generales, estaba perdida… ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?

—«Estás loco». —dijo Meilin con voz baja mientras daba la espalda al hombre, y reuniéndose con Xiao-Lang y compañía.

Beiji-Hu, sin embargo, no pareció compartir esa impresión. El chico recordó cómo fue marginado por sus carencias en algunos asuntos como era natural de su condición, y observó con curiosidad el dispositivo, lo alcanzó y lo miró con detenimiento.  
Shandian continuó:

—«Soy un hombre misericordioso. Nadie más, salvo esas viejas momias debe morir aquí. Incluso después de todo el daño que has hecho a esta familia, Ieran, estoy dispuesto a darte el indulto y permitirte seguir siendo parte de este Clan...» —bajó la voz y una sonrisa maliciosa se coló por sus labios— «si te inclinas ante mí».

Sakura, en la tensión del momento y el silencio no natural creado por la escena, notó que Akko parecía susurrar una oración a su varita, con los ojos cerrados, como si rezara… con cuidado tocó su hombro, preguntando sin palabras si estaba bien.

—Debo llevarlos a Inglaterra a como dé lugar. —dichas esas palabras, la miró determinada con sus orbes rubí— Atentos…  
—«Soy Ieran Li… soy la líder de este Clan, la esposa de Hien Li y su heredera. Nunca me inclinaré ante ti ni ante nadie». —Respondió resuelta la madre de Xiao-Lang, aunque resintiendo las lesiones, firme, poniéndose al frente del grupo.  
—«Si no te quieres inclinar… morirás de pie entonces...»

Shandian levantó su mano apuntándola nuevamente, gesto imitado por toda su comitiva.  
Akko tomó todo el aire que pudo viendo el inminente ataque, bajó la varita por un instante, y luego la elevó sobre su cabeza, dibujando círculos con ella, dando la impresión de arrastrar un gran peso.

—¡_OCEANI IGNIS_! —El aire sobre las cabezas de todos se convirtió literalmente en un océano de fuego, obteniendo expresiones de sorpresa y miedo en los invasores. El fuego no sólo calentó el ambiente a niveles casi inaguantables, obligando a los presentes a quedar sobre sus rodillas, sino que el aire estaba siendo rápidamente consumido— ¡Tómense todos de las manos! —ordenó Akko a toda voz, y todos los del corrillo obedecieron.

La _mahonokeisatsu_ tomó todo el aire que pudo por segunda vez, intentando una desaparición que sabía demandaría demasiado, eran más de una decena de personas. Pero antes de lograrlo, vio a Shandian dar cuenta de sus intenciones, y con un gran esfuerzo trató de hacer uno de sus ataques de energía contra Ieran. Akko se abrazó de esta última justo al momento, recibiendo el no-conjuro del falso hechicero en la espalda, y haciendo la desaparición.  
El pequeño grupo logró escapar justo a tiempo, las llamas conjuradas se extinguieron con la misma celeridad con la que aparecieron, dejando a los invasores confusos y agotados.  
Shandian fue el primero en reincorporarse, sus seguidores lo imitaron.

—«Decepcionante, pero no inesperado». —Exclamó dirigiéndose a los aturdidos hechiceros que se mantenían en el lugar— «Su gloriosa líder huyó como la cobarde que es, pero no deben preocuparse… la guía de este Clan dejará de estar en manos de pusilánimes, yo les ofreceré la protección y la fuerza que necesitamos para volver a ser el Clan Li al que otros clanes y en otros países temían…» —giró sobre su eje, mirando a los hechiceros, amenazados todos por los seguidores del invasor— «Es muy simple. Ustedes ya saben qué es lo que tienen que hacer».

Luego del silencio y la confusión inicial, los Li dotados se miraron entre ellos, incapaces de pensar en qué hacer a partir de ese momento. Uno de ellos, uno muy joven, soltó la espada que llevaba, y acto seguido cayó sobre sus rodillas.  
No pasó mucho tiempo para que el resto lo imitara.  
Beiji-Hu caminó aún desconcertado hacia su padre. Shandian y él eran muy diferentes, se podría decir que compartían sangre y nada más, aún así, educado en un ambiente más bien conservador, el contradecir a un padre era poco menos que impensable.

—«Papá… ¿Qué es lo que estás…?»  
—«Lo que estamos».  
—«De acuerdo… ¿qué es lo que estamos haciendo».  
—«Lo correcto». —Dijo complacido, viendo a los hechiceros sobre sus rodillas ante él, pero masajeando el brazo ejecutor, evidenciando dolor.

* * *

Segundos eternos en toda la extensión de la palabra. La distorsión del espacio hacía que Sakura sintiera una necesidad de gritar tan poderosa como la incapacidad de hacerlo, mientras sentía como sepultaba las uñas en la mano de Xiao-Lang. Así de sorpresivo como inició, terminó, dejando a Sakura a merced de la gravedad, y luego de una caída muy breve, se sumergió por un instante mientras sentía el sabor salado del agua que involuntariamente tragó.  
Al salir a la superficie y luego de finalmente poder volver a abrir los ojos, notó que se había soltado de Xiao-Lang, y se encontró a sí misma luchando por mantenerse a flote en las agitadas aguas del océano, viendo a varias millas en el horizonte los edificios de Hong Kong al castigo del sol vespertino.

—¡Sakura! —Al escuchar la voz de Li, nadó tan rápido como pudo hasta alcanzarlo, y sólo atinó a abrazarse de él como si fuera un salvavidas.

Mirando alrededor vio a todos sus compañeros de aventura comenzar a salir a flote, Kero y Spy incluso abandonaron su forma real y comenzaron a flotar hasta llegar a sus respectivos dueños, Tomoyo se había montado a la espalda de Kurogane, mientras que Eriol, Nakuru, Meilin y las hermanas de Xiao-Lang hacían lo propio con miradas llenas de temor e incertidumbre.

—¡Ayúdenme! ¡Creo que está mal herida!

La exclamación débil de Ieran evidenciaba que ella tampoco estaba en su mejor forma, pero la preocupación era por Akko.  
La policía había hecho un conjuro muy demandante para crear una distracción, acto seguido hizo una desaparición de varios kilómetros llevando a casi quince personas con ella, y para rematar, había recibido uno de esos extraños ataques de energía de Shandian. Eso último había rasgado la parte posterior de su blusa, dejando al descubierto un enorme hematoma que había ennegrecido su piel. Akko apenas se mantenía consciente.  
Entre Wei, Ieran y sus hijas la ayudaron a mantenerse a flote, y viendo la situación parcialmente controlada Xiao-Lang miró con aprehensión hacia la ahora muy lejana ciudad… habían sido expulsados de su propia casa, y no sabía siquiera cómo es que eso había pasado. Estaba preocupado por su recién reencontrado primo, y por toda la familia extendida.  
Sumido en sus pensamientos, sintió el delicado toque de los dedos de Sakura en su mejilla, haciendo que la mirara.

—Estamos bien. —susurró ella a su oído— Tenemos que ayudar a Akko, luego veremos la forma de volver y ayudarlos a todos allá.  
—Tienes razón. —Respondió él, volviendo de su ensimismamiento.

Tomó una inspiración profunda que lo relajó y aferró a Sakura por la cintura. Hizo algunos dibujos con su espada sobre la superficie del agua, y luego de decir un mantra en chino, bajo los pies de todos comenzó a salir a flote un trozo de hielo plano que los sacó del agua.  
Tomoyo y Meilin comenzaron a dar atención a Akko, recostándola sobre su costado, pues la marca en su espalda parecía muy dolorosa.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —Preguntó Tomoyo preocupada— Todas nuestras pertenencias se quedaron allá, y no creo que sea una buena idea quedarnos sobre un trozo de hielo en medio del océano durante la tarde.  
—Además, seguramente Shandian ya despachó equipos para buscarnos. —Agregó Faren, molesta.  
—No se preocupen por sus pertenencias. —Dijo Akko en un hilo de voz, tosiendo un poco, y sacando de su bolsillo un monedero que puso en alto— Todo está aquí. Tuve una corazonada y eché todo lo que pensé que nos ayudaría, su equipaje, la varita de Li y de Kinomoto… —miró con simpatía a Ieran y sus hijas, guiñándoles un ojo y sacando la lengua— Pero nada de ustedes, lo siento.

Ieran puso un gesto solemne.

—Es la _mahonokeisatsu_ más precavida que conozco, señorita Kagari. Muchas gracias. Usted salvó mi vida.  
—Servir y proteger, ¿no? —Preguntó la chica al borde de la inconsciencia.  
—Necesitamos un médico o un curandero, y mantenerla despierta. —Dijo Faren tratando de hacer que la chica no cerrara los ojos.

Unos momentos después, una extraña neblina comenzó a cubrir las aguas, engulléndolos rápidamente, alertándolos en medio de todo el desconcierto que ya de por sí imperaba. Akko aclaró todo:

—No se alarmen… pedí ayuda antes de traerlos aquí… llegaron los refuerzos…

Cuando la neblina no permitía ver más que unos metros alrededor, una pequeña embarcación se acercó a su improvisada canoa. Podía verse a varias personas buscar entre las aguas, finalmente, un hombre y una mujer exclamaron un "ahí están" en un muy marcado acento inglés.  
Varias personas apuntaron con sus varitas al témpano, que rápidamente comenzó a ser remolcado hacia el bote, y sólo unos segundos después todos fueron llevados a cubierta.  
Sakura y compañía fueron recibidos por varios hombres y mujeres vestidos en túnicas y gabardinas, la mayoría de ellos caucásicos, y todos angloparlantes. Sin mediar palabra comenzaron a atender a los más afectados y dieron mantas y bebidas calientes a los demás, mientras un pequeño grupo de curanderos llevaban a Akko en una camilla flotante.

—_We found her, boss! _—exclamó uno de los hombres al reconocer a la encamillada.

Hubo un pequeño alboroto gracias a eso, muchos hombres y mujeres hablaban en inglés. Muchos de los que integraban el grupo entendían el idioma, y no los inquietaba tanto, incluso Tomoyo se defendía bastante bien, y a Kurogane no parecía importarle en realidad… pero no así Sakura. Quedar al margen de la situación en general la tenía bastante incómoda.  
Hubo unos momentos de expectación mientras una persona emergía del puente de la nave. La figura más bien menuda de una mujer rubia se abrió paso entre aurores y curanderos con premura para alcanzar a la lesionada.

—_Bloody hell! I told you to keep yourself safe!  
_—_Glad to see you too…!_

Las mujeres discutieron unos momentos más hasta que la recién llegada dio la indicación de que llevaran a Akko a la enfermería del barco, y luego indicó con un gesto a Eriol que la acompañara al puente de la nave. Solo.  
Él se disculpó con los presentes y atendió la solicitud de aquella mujer rubia que sin lugar a dudas era quien mandaba en el lugar.

* * *

Después de recorrer varios cientos de metros en el interior de aquel barco que sin lugar a dudas pertenecía a magos, esto evidente en el gran tamaño interior en comparación con el exterior, Eriol entró a la oficina que el capitán cedió a la rubia sin una sola pregunta, dejándolos solos ahí.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá, Hiiragizawa?  
—No lo sé, Señora Secretaria. Estaba llevando a cabo la encomienda tal como habíamos planeado. Nos atacaron por sorpresa.  
—¿Sabemos quién fue?  
—Shandian Li.  
—El hermano _squib_ de el difunto Hien, ¿no?  
—Si. Con eso confirmamos las sospechas. Alruwh está involucrado.  
—Ya veo. —la mujer tomó un puñado de polvo a un lado de la minúscula chimenea y se quedó inmóvil y en silencio por unos segundos, mirando las llamas. —¿Pudieron sacarlos a todos? ¿Alguien además de Akko resultó herido?  
—La señorita Kagari logró traernos a todos, no había visto a un auror hacer semejante despliegue de habilidad. Le debemos la vida… —Eriol estudió el silencio de aquella joven mujer antes de lanzar la siguientes palabras, tratando de ser sensible— No sabía que la oficial Kagari era amiga suya, Señora Cavendish… debí haberla cuidado mejor y…  
—Atsuko Kagari-Cavendish, Señor Hiiragizawa. Por heráldica japonesa no puede llevar sus dos apellidos en Japón. Es mi esposa y ciertamente debió cuidarla mejor. —Se detuvo a sí misma y dio un largo suspiro, cerrando los ojos, apuntando con su rostro al cielo— Discúlpame por favor, Eriol. Esa era la responsabilidad de ella en primer lugar.  
—No te disculpes Diana. Te entiendo perfectamente. Espero tener la oportunidad en el futuro de agradecerle y compensarlas por lo que pasó hoy.  
—Tu amiga, la hechicera de proyección… ¿está aquí?  
—Sí, también la aparentemente recién derrocada líder del Clan Li junto con todos sus hijos.  
—Bien… demos nuestro reporte entonces.

Dichas esas palabras, arrojó el polvo al fuego de la chimenea y este devino verde. Un rostro femenino se dibujó en él.

—Ministra Granger-Weasley. Logramos recoger el paquete, pero llegaremos a Inglaterra antes de lo previsto.  
—Entendido. Ya sabe a dónde llegar. ¿Tiempo estimado?  
—Estando en el Mar de China… calculo unas seis a ocho horas como máximo.  
—De acuerdo, los esperamos.

La conferencia terminó, y Diana suspiró con alivio.

—Pues nos vamos todos a la Madriguera.

**Capítulo 6.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡Gracias de antemano por sus reseñas! ¡Hasta la actualización!**


	8. Los Habitantes De La Madriguera

**Retroalimentación.**

**Wonder Grinch chapter 7 . Aug 30:** Hola. Meilin podrá ser fastidiosita y todo eso, pero en el fondo y la superficie es una buena chica. Kurogane es, efectivamente, mucho más maduro y centrado, el otro podría aprenderle un par de trucos, pero es sólo la primera impresión, ¿quién sabe las cosas que Eriol y que no ha mostradro aún? En esto tienes razón, esta confrontación es apenas la primera, sólo se establecieron bandos. Y descuida, verás mucho más de este Li. Es un buen muchacho y parece que se convertirá en un gran tipo. ¡Gracias por continuar!

**CherryLeeUp chapter 7 . Aug 30:** Gracias. Si bien, el Zorro tiene sus dudas, tiene también un historial previo, se detallará un poco más adelante, no quisiera que se antojara fortuito su proceder dentro de toda esta historia. Shandian, al ser un Li, conoce muchos detalles sobre la vida de la familia que acaba de derrocar, Sakura, por supuesto, ocupa un lugar ahí. Akko en efecto está casada con Diana. Y todavía no conoces el trasfondo de Shandian, tiene mucho que darnos y con qué empatizar. Xiao-Lang y él… bueno, en general los Li tienen mucho que ofrecernos en esta historia. ¡Vamos a La Madriguera! Gracias por seguir esta historia.

**Reader2109otp chapter 7 . Aug 31:** Ahijada. Estos dos nos van a dar montones de momentos así, pero aún falta dar todo lo que los rodeará, y que comenzará con la llegada a Inglaterra, sólo puedo anticipar que esto se va a prender. Como sabes, no acostumbro poner en el texto los conjuros, pero era necesario, recordemos que nuestros amados personajes crecieron un poco desde su última aventura, y ahora son más poderosos y tienen más responsabilidades y hasta nuevas investiduras. También comenzar las confrontaciones era necesario, ha llegado la hora de poner los puntos sobre las íes entre los bandos, Ieran tendrá también una participación importante a lo largo del argumento. Esta ocasión me tomé la libertad de no poner únicamente un villano, sino a todo un pequeño plantel de ellos, en los próximos capítulos quedará concretado a totalidad la plantilla de héroes y antagonistas, pero Shandian será uno de los principales, y en efecto, será como el líder usurpador del Clan Li, lo de sus planes y el destino de Beiji-Hu me lo reservo por el momento (sonrisa demoniaca). Akko es, en esta época de su vida, una bruja completa. Si no conoces su historia (Little Witch Academia) te puedo decir que ahora es la mejor versión de sí misma, y el ejemplo de que la voluntad puede lograrlo todo, incluso encontrar el amor. Gracias por estos divertidos comentarios, disfruta lo que viene.

**carmennj chapter 7 . Aug 31:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios. Shandian, como sucede con gran parte de nosotros, es el resultado de su entorno. Si te la han pasado repitiéndote que eres una víctima, tomarás la primera oportunidad para dejar de serlo, y él obtuvo el premio gordo. Sobre el idioma… tengo algo especial para ese apartado, pero no nos adelantemos a los hechos, y sí… qué cosas ¿no? imaginar que nuestro querido Li va a estar en un lugar repleto de pelirrojas. Muchas gracias de nuevo por el comentario, y espero te guste este primer encuentro de mundos.

**AZULMITLA chapter 7 . Aug 31:** ¡Hola! Gracias, un primer enfrentamiento era necesario, pero como bien apuntas, no había otra más que escapar. Los bandos se terminarán de definir en los siguientes capítulos y tendremos finalmente el conflicto listo para estallar. Las profecías de Sakura serán tanto más crípticas en esta ocasión… pero no diré mucho sobre eso de momento. Ojalá la temperatura mejore. ¡Gracas por seguir por aquí y espero te guste lo que viene!

**Ln Lu Lo Li chapter 7 . Sep 4:** Hola. ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Creo que cualquiera de nosotros se convertiría en un cavernícola si atacan a nuestra madrecita, en especial ante un sádico probado como Shandian, y sobre Beiji-Hu, dejaré que el tiempo hable. Akko es una hechicera poderosa para este punto, no la más, pero al ser Aurora, es menester ser fuerte y hábil, sobre su familia, en esta línea argumental terminó casada con Diana Cavendish (personaje de su mismo animé). No me había planteado la permanencia de los Li de un lado u otro, es una buena reflexión que te agradezco, y sí, la sangre correrá. Yo también siempre di por hecho la lealtad de Meilin. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

**Ailin79 chapter 7 . Sep 9:** ¡Hola y bienvenida! Gracias por darle la oportunidad a estas historias. De aquí viene un pequeño resumen de lo que charlamos por privado: Sobre tus anotaciones, decidí dar matices a personajes que siento que no han recibido suficiente justicia a lo largo del relato original, como es el caso de Tomoyo, pero descuida, se mantendrá en su esencia, ya verás lo que hay para ella en el futuro. Y sobre nuestra pareja protagonista favorita, también tengo grandes planes. Todo cabe en un jarrito, creo que vale la pena ver a los personajes en situaciones en las que no nos lo permitió la obra original, y Eriol y Meilin ciertamente merecen (y recibirán, al menos en esta versión de ellos) justicia. Siempre he pensado en Li como un complemento. Si bien es cierto que no es tan poderoso, tiene grandes méritos, y quizás su máxima virtud es su capacidad de administrar sus recursos. Descuida, no puedo ver a Sakura sin su equivalente. Sobre el triángulo Ou-Daidoji-Hiiragizawa... Pues ya el tiempo hablará. Una vez más: gracias por darme la oportunidad de entretenerte y espero continuar en tu gusto.

* * *

Continuaremos con algunos diálogos en inglés en este capítulo. No desesperen, pronto cambiará todo.

Sin más, ¡disfruten la actualización!

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

**Los habitantes de La Madriguera.**

o

**De cómo el ampliar las amistades puede dar pie a malos entendidos.**

El vaivén de los barcos la molestaba bastante. Esta vez no había tenido siquiera oportunidad de elegir ese como su medio de transporte, simplemente se lo habían impuesto las circunstancias, y ahora estaba mareada, y su incapacidad para dormir la ponía de mal humor.  
Con eso en la mente, Tomoyo caminó en soledad desde su camarote hasta cubierta. Habían pasado unas horas luego de la toma de la mansión Li, y el espectacular cielo estrellado en altamar la impactó con sus placeres visuales.  
Pensó en principio en despertar a Sakura, con quien compartía alojamiento y departir con ella, pero se veía tan tranquila al dormir, que desistió. Nada entre ellas había cambiado al menos en apariencia, su amistad seguía siendo fuerte y un poderoso afecto las unía, pero la inclusión de Li en sus vidas y la maduración de los sentimientos y conductas de la maestra de cartas la habían alejado un poco de ella.  
Lo cierto, sin embargo, es que Tomoyo también comenzaba a buscar su propio espacio.  
Sin pensárselo mucho se acercó a la borda, mirando la negrura del océano, salpicada de millones de estrellas que se bamboleaban al compás de las olas, dándole una visión idílica y exquisita del cielo nocturno.

—Este es un barco mágico. —dijo Eriol de pronto, acomodándose a un lado de la jovencita— En mucho menos tiempo del que le hubiera tomado al avión llegar a Heathrow, este bebé llegará al Canal de la Mancha y finalmente entrará a Londres por el Támesis.  
—Qué buen servicio. ¿En dónde estamos ahora mismo? —Preguntó curiosa ella mientras acomodaba su larga cabellera sobre su hombro.  
—Es difícil decirlo. Estos barcos no navegan por la mar común… no sé como explicarte, pero mientras nos movemos, podríamos decir que estamos en el mundo y al mismo tiempo no. Es algo así como un limbo entre nuestro mundo y uno diferente, los terrenos de Poseidón. Es difícil coincidir con otros viajeros por estas aguas, y si llegáramos a perdernos, jamás nos encontrarían.  
—Ya me parecía que había algo raro aquí. —Los ojos lapislázuli de Tomoyo escrutaron el cielo.

Eriol sin pérdida de tiempo pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, y con el otro señaló al firmamento, bajando un poco la cabeza para que su mirada se volviera paralela a la de ella, ambos viendo hacia el Cinturón de Orión.

—¿Puedes verlo?  
—¡Está al revés! —Exclamó la chica, contrariada y atónita. Luego dedicó una expresión que de lo inocente, atravesó todas las defensas de su anfitrión inglés.

Sólo entonces notaron lo cerca que estaban.

Eriol rompió el contacto con mucha elegancia, retrocedió un paso con naturalidad y volvió a concentrar sus ojos en las aguas. Tomoyo miró toda la escena con atención. ¿Qué era eso que Eriol trató de evitar mostrar con tan discreto afán…? ¿Miedo?

—¿Has viajado alguna vez a Londres?  
—Una vez, cuando era pequeña. Apenas si lo recuerdo.  
—Te va a gustar. Tal vez no sea tan tranquilo y luminoso como Tomoeda, pero es un gran lugar. Con gusto te llevaré a conocer todo lo que tiene para ofrecerte.  
—Gracias. No puedo esperar.

Incluso siendo Clow, Eriol apenas si tuvo un par de experiencias con mujeres. Kaho había sido un caso particular, porque él prácticamente no tuvo que hacer nada, ella guiaba toda la relación… esta vez cualquier avance tendría que hacerlo solo, y eso lo inquietaba un poco, pero no podía negar que algo estaba pasando, una extraña química en el ambiente, y ese espíritu en Tomoyo que no podría definir más que como "juguetón", y que se volvía manifiesto en la mirada que la chica le dedicaba, que con toda facilidad opacaba a las estrellas en el cielo.

—No te desveles mucho. —Invitó el inglés, despidiéndose y volviendo adentro de la nave.

* * *

Sakura simplemente abrió los ojos, un poco desubicada por el meneo de las olas. El camastro no era precisamente el más cómodo en el que había estado, pero no tenía motivos reales para quejarse. Quizás que estaba muy obscuro y solo entraba al lugar una pequeña claridad por la escotilla.  
Tuvo una sensación extraña en el pie, y se sentó sobresaltada, pensando en alguna alimaña o incluso en algo sobrenatural, pero no era así.  
En la contra cabecera, Li acariciaba con ternura los dedos de sus pies.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí? —susurró extrañada y un poco alarmada, pensando que Tomoyo dormía en el catre del lado contrario del diminuto corredor del camarote.

Él se limitó a mirar a ese lugar, y ella lo imitó, notando que estaba vacío, seguramente la chica había ido a buscar agua o algo.

—Sakura… —musitó él, trémulo, acercándose, con la misma mano que acarició sus dedos subiendo por sus piernas por debajo de las sábanas.

No fue su boca lo que buscó con ese acercamiento, sino su cuello. Con pericia sorteó su mentón y pronto sus labios alcanzaron la cálida piel desde su mandíbula hasta sus clavículas, provocándole un sobresalto y un escalofrío muy agradable.

—No… detente, por favor, Tomoyo volverá en cualquier momento. —Le recriminó ella, pero al mismo tiempo acariciaba su nuca para que no se fuera.

No podía mentirse a sí misma. Deseaba con tanta fuerza como él buscar nuevos horizontes, y sólo podía concebir esa búsqueda en su compañía, lo amaba profundamente y sentía en su corazón que ese era el paso lógico siguiente. Su razón se apagaba lentamente mientras sentía los dedos del chico avanzar lenta, pero voluntariosamente por la cara interior de sus muslos, provocándole un miedo tan profundo como el ansia misma de que llegara hasta donde tenía que llegar, temerosa del contacto, pero menesterosa de él.  
Sólo milímetros los separaban.  
La puerta de la escotilla se abrió ruidosamente por falta de lubricación, haciendo un rechinido. Sakura abrió los ojos, mirando con una mezcla muy curiosa de decepción y sorpresa que todo había sido un sueño.

—¿Todo en orden, Sakura? —Preguntó Tomoyo casual, entrando a la habitación— Te ves agitada.  
—Todo bien, Tomoyo… estaba teniendo un sueño raro.  
—¿Uno malo?  
—No en realidad.

* * *

—¿Acercarnos a Londres? ¿De verdad? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó?

Al parecía ser la voz de la razón en esta ocasión. Ante él, Scorpius y Rose lo miraban incriminatoriamente mientras los tres daban la vuelta por el enorme jardín. La noche anterior había sido muy tensa y sus padres, aunque se mantuvieron en contacto, no volvieron para dormir.

—Deja tu papel atrás, Al. Mis papás y el tío Harry se fueron a Lyon a primera hora, no estarán en Londres para reprendernos, además, sólo iremos a echar un vistazo. —Rose puso cara de aventurera, la misma con la que hacía que todos a su alrededor la siguieran en sus travesuras, y a la que ni Al, y mucho menos Scorpius podían resistirse— Sé que tipo de encantamientos usa mamá para tenernos aquí, y creo que puedo burlarlos.  
—Si algo me ha dicho papá es que nunca desafíe un hechizo de la tía Hermione…  
—Ustedes no se preocupen por nada. —La chica acomodó su largo cabello rojo en una improvisada cola de caballo y miró hacia los límites de los campos donde terminaba la propiedad de los Weasley— Sólo necesitaré que nos asistas un momento en tierra y una escoba… apenas el sello esté roto, volveremos por ti.  
—Tres brujos en una escoba, gran idea, Rose… —Dijo sarcástico Scorpius. Ella hizo un mohín.  
—Tu eres el jugador de _quidditch_ aquí, no pensé que fueras a ser el miedoso.  
—¡Bien! ¡Hagámoslo entonces! —Exclamó él, exasperado y con el orgullo dolido.  
—Iré por la escoba, prepárate Al. Y espero ver lo mejor de tus habilidades de vuelo, Scorpius.

Ambos muchachos vieron a la pelirroja caminar determinada hacia la madriguera. Al miró al rubio a su lado con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Sabes? Creo que te manipula más desde que dejaste de salir con ella.  
—Muérete, Potter.  
—Si a Rose le fallan los cálculos, eso será seguramente lo que pasará.

* * *

Luego de estar la tarde anterior al amparo del cálido clima del mar de China, la pequeña embarcación se abría camino entre las aguas del támesis en el frío corazón de Londres. Unos minutos antes del amanecer, buena parte de la tripulación agitó las varitas desde cubierta, levantando en la nave una ilusión. El barco estaba destartalado y su aspecto era de descuido cuando Sakura, Li y compañía lo abordaron, pero ahora lucía como un lujoso yate, y se dirigió al atracadero de _London Gateway_.  
La tripulación despidió en el puerto a la mayoría de los invitados, Akko y Ieran fueron llevadas en sendas sillas de ruedas hasta una pequeña oficina que parecía abandonada, custodiada de toda la compañía venida desde Hong Kong, guiadas por Diana y sus aurores.

—_I just got a house for you and your family, Mrs. Li, but I won't be able to provide any financial help, so…  
_—_Don't worry, Mrs. Cavendish, you've already done too much for us, We'll be fine. But please, take good care of my son and his fiancee.  
_—¡Madre! —Exclamó Xiao-Lang enrojecido, robándole una sonrisa a la mujer y un pestañeo de confusión a Sakura, una vez más al margen de la conversación en su ignorancia del idioma.

Diana arqueó una ceja con suspicacia, se volvió a sus aurores, y les ordenó la custodia del edificio por cinco minutos luego de su partida, para después llevar a Ieran, sus hijas y mayordomo a la casa que les había conseguido.

—Señorita Kinomoto, la llevaremos a una casa de seguridad en otro territorio de Inglaterra, las personas que la convocaron aquí quieren entrevistarse en ese lugar con usted, pero ahora mismo tuvieron que salir del país, espero pueda comprender el inconveniente. —Dijo Diana con un excelente japonés.  
—¿Eh…? De acuerdo… pero ¿cómo viajaremos allá?  
—Red Flu, una protegida, desde luego. —Y sin decir más, puso un puñado de polvo en las manos de Sakura.

La chica, confundida, observó lo recién recibido y cuestionó a Xiao-Lang con la mirada.  
Akko tosió un par de veces y se dirigió con voz cavernosa a su esposa:

—Creo que nunca ha viajado con polvos Flu, Diana, deja que la guíe. Te veré allá. —Akko dejó lentamente la silla de ruedas y tomó una porción de polvo, y sorprendiendo a Sakura y Tomoyo, se metió dentro de la enorme chimenea, único menaje dentro del salón— Presta mucha atención, Sakura, una sílaba mal pronunciada y terminarás en quien sabe donde. —tomó una inspiración profunda, y luego tiró el polvo a sus propios pies— _¡The Borrow!_

* * *

—No hay oportunidad de fallo. Scorpius, deberás pasar el punto de control sólo una vez para poder ir y venir de la protección a voluntad. —Señaló Rose mientras subía a la escoba, se aferraba a la cintura del rubio, y apuntaba con la derecha un punto en el cielo, justo sobre la copa de un gran árbol a la distancia— Ya sabes, Al, _finite incantatem _e inmediatamente _sagitta_. Tienes que estar perfectamente sincronizado con nosotros o chocaremos como insectos en el parabrisas del autobús noctámbulo.  
—Como digas. —Al estaba acostumbrado, ¿cuántas veces no había presenciado hemorragias, fracturas, contusiones y traumatismos ante uno de los alocados escenarios que Rose, Scorpius o incluso él propuso alguna vez? De forma soterrada, él mismo moría de curiosidad, y aunque ponía un poco de resistencia, terminaba yendo por voluntad propia al paso de los otros dos. Después de todo, los cálculos eran de Rose, ella era por mucho la más lista de los tres. ¿Qué podía salir mal?  
—¡Ahora! —Gritó Rose.

A su orden, Scorpius hizo un vuelo directo hacia la copa del árbol previamente indicado, mientras Al apuntaba, esperando el momento preciso para lanzar los encantamientos.

* * *

Sakura salió sacudiéndose las cenizas, y un segundo después apareció Tomoyo, que con recelo repasaba su cabello, esperando que las llamas verdes no lo hubieran quemado. Y en una extraña procesión (extraña al menos desde la perspectiva de la maestra de cartas) uno a uno fueron llegando a la modesta sala de estar de aquella casa rural en las campiñas de Devon a través de la chimenea, y hasta que todos estuvieron ahí luego de comprobar que nadie había tomado un camino errado, Diana apareció.

Sólo entonces Sakura notó que había más personas que ellos en esa sala, una pareja de edad avanzada rodeada de cerca de una decena de jovencitos de diferentes edades, la mayoría pelirrojos, fue al encuentro de Diana y Akko, llamándolas afectuosamente por su nombre mientras las abrazaban, al parecer, la pareja tenía buena amistad con los dueños de la casa.

—_Arthur, Molly! Thank you._ —Diana abrazó a ambos viejos y Akko la imitó segundos después— _These are the ones that Hermione wanted us to bring here.  
_—_Oh, my… they are so young, and so gorgeous…_ —Molly caminó enternecida, y acarició maternal la cabeza de Sakura, Meilin y Tomoyo. Las últimas dos agradecieron el gesto con un "thank you", Sakura también lo hizo, pero no tenía idea de lo que decían— _Well, I can see they have these handsome and strong little gentlemen to take care of them! _—La mujer hizo un guiño a su esposo mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de Xiao-Lang y daba un par de palmaditas en el brazo a Kurogane.  
—_Actually, they are as old as Harry was when he fought Voldemort._ —Puntualizó Eriol. Los más jóvenes se acercaron de inmediato a él, alegres, los más pequeños incluso lo abrazaron, mientras lo llamaban "_Professor Hiiragizawa_", y Molly lo saludaba con un abrazo y un "_Eriol, my dear_".  
—¿Profesor? —Preguntó Xiao-Lang, extrañado.  
—De los siete a los diez di la clase de encantamientos en Hogwarts, luego fui a Tomoeda, y de los once hasta hace unos días volví a la docencia. Eso pasa cuando eres un niño reencarnado y desempleado. Debieron ver el primer día que di clases.

Los siguientes minutos los patriarcas de la familia Weasley dieron la bienvenida a los nuevos inquilinos, indicando que no esperaban que fueran tantos, pero que mientras no les importara estar un poco apretados, podían disponer de La Madriguera como si fuera su casa. Todo mundo se presentó, y Sakura sintió algo muy curioso.  
Según lo poco que Eriol le contó en esos minutos, los Weasley eran una familia de alta alcurnia mágica, de un linaje noble y de sangre pura, como los Li. Sin embargo, esa casa repleta de niños escandalosos, desordenada y un poco caótica que daba un inequívoco aire de humildad se percibía como un verdadero hogar, y la maestra de cartas se sentía inexplicablemente cómoda ahí.

—_Arthur, do you know where Al, Rose and Scorpius are? _—Preguntó Molly, contrariada al no encontrar al trío.  
—_I think I do…_ —Respondió su marido desde la puerta que daba al jardín, entre divertido y contrariado.

La mujer se apresuró hasta alcanzarlo, y todos los habitantes de La Madriguera la imitaron. La escena era tan divertida como confusa.

—¿Eso es una escoba voladora? —Preguntó Tomoyo. Sakura se limitó a asentir.

A algunas decenas de metros de ellos, un chico y una chica montados en una escoba partían el aire a toda velocidad, mientras que un muchachito de espejuelos seguía su trayectoria apuntándolos con su varita. Meilin caminó algunos pasos hasta pararse a un lado de Al, observando a los chicos voladores.

—_What the hell are they doing?_ —Preguntó extrañada la chica.  
—_I don't know… actually, I don't think they know either_. —Y dichas esas palabras, la escoba alcanzó la marca, Al se adelantó un par de pasos y tomó impulso para lanzar los hechizos indicados— ¡_Finite Incantatem_! ¡_Sagitta_!

Dos chorros de luz abandonaron la varita de Al, ambos tocaron una barrera que hasta ese momento se mantenía invisible a unos metros de la escoba, el primero evidenciándola, y el segundo creando una grieta en su superficie. La escoba y sus tripulantes la atravesaron, haciendo que Rose diera un grito de satisfacción. Pero su alegría duró poco.  
Sólo unos metros más adelante, ambos chicos desaparecieron, aunque la escoba mantuvo el vuelo unas yardas más, para luego caer inerte al perder a su piloto. En el centro del jardín, a la misma altura donde los chicos desaparecieron fuera de la barrera, reaparecieron, pero al no tener una escoba los esperaba una caída libre de casi cuarenta metros.  
Rose repasó todo en su mente mientras caía, de hecho su actitud no parecía la de alguien que estaba cayendo de la altura de un edificio pequeño, sino que reflexiva cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, preguntándose qué calculó mal. Llegó a la conclusión de que además de los bloqueos mágicos comunes, su madre había puesto un bucle de espacio inmediatamente fuera de la protección, para regresarlos justo al centro del jardín… sin considerar que podrían intentar hacerlo a vuelo. Llegado ese razonamiento, regresó al presente, la caída le daría tiempo de hacer un pequeño encantamiento justo antes de tocar la tierra, no saldría totalmente ilesa, pero evitaría una fractura o contusión craneal. Giró un poco la cabeza para ver a su amigo en una actitud semejante, Scorpius "Score" Malfoy era un atleta, así que las precipitaciones de escoba eran algo de todos los días para él. Esa caída, sin embargo, sería atípica.

—¡Xiao-Lang! —Exclamó Sakura alertada, no fueron necesarias más palabras al chico para indicarle que algo debían hacer.

Él simplemente respondió con un "sí" mientras corría hacia el árbol más cercano, extrayendo Wu-Xing de su mano, hizo de la chica pelirroja que caía su meta, en un único salto caminó sobre el tronco, se acuclilló en una de las ramas y con Wu-Xing ordenó al árbol que lo lanzara hacia su objetivo.  
Sakura en contraparte, ordenó la liberación de su báculo y corrió hacia donde calculó que el rubio impactaría. Con la mano derecha hizo visible el catálogo de Cartas Sakura y Cartas Transparentes como un fantasmagórico holograma, lo repasó rápidamente y con un toque materializó la carta rosada que la ayudaría en su misión.  
Rose iba a sacar su varita para librarse de un golpe potencialmente fatal, pero no pudo hacerlo al final. Unos brazos la tomaron a pleno vuelo, desviando la caída, y luego una invocación en un idioma extraño por una voz joven, pero varonil hizo que sintiera que tanto ella como su captor fueran envueltos en una corriente de aire que los hizo aterrizar suavemente sobre el césped.

—_Are you ok?_ —Escuchó Rose en su oído, muy cerca. Estaba en brazos de un varón sin lugar a dudas, y pensó en principio que Scorpius se las había arreglado para rescatarla, pero esa no era su voz… además, ¿por qué Scorpius llevaría lo que a todas luces era una espada ceremonial asiática?

Cuando se volvió al rostro de su salvador se encontró con los ojos ámbar con forma de almendra y cabellera castaña de un jovencito de su edad, que la miraba con una sonrisa tranquila, y que reiteraba la pregunta. Incapaz de pensar con claridad por la impresión, saltó del resguardo del muchacho, retrocediendo un paso y acomodando en un impulso su cabello y vestimenta, en un nada discreto afán de lucir un poco mejor.

—_Ah… yeah, t-thank you!_

Scorpius, por su lado, había aprendido a no depender tanto de la magia para evitar lesiones, más bien él se enfocaba en caer correctamente para recibir la menor cantidad posible de daño y luego se curaba las heridas, como el profesional del deporte que era. Por eso mismo le vino el desconcierto cuando sintió una calidez rodeándolo, mientras un fresco aroma a primavera lo invadía, siendo que sin saberlo, _Float_ lo hacía descender lentamente y con seguridad a tierra.  
Él quedó sobre sus rodillas aún extrañado de su inesperadamente suave descenso, sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de levantarse. Ante él se había arrodillado una persona. Cuando Malfoy levantó la vista, pensó que estaba en presencia de una _Veela _**(1)** al encontrarse con las facciones angelicales de aquella chica de ojos verdes, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa estúpida que sólo se intensificó cuando la muchachita le correspondió.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Sakura, amable como era su costumbre, sin notar que había dejado estupefacto al platino, ignorando que él no hablaba su idioma, pero eso no importaba, de todas maneras, no la estaba escuchando.  
—_Those idiots…_ —Dijo Al, mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
—_I know the feeling, bro…_ —Respondió Meilin dándole una palmada en la espalda con inesperada familiaridad— _by the way, I'm Meilin._  
—_Albus. Nice to meet you_.

**NdeA1:** _Una Veela es una criatura mágica del folklore nórdico, representada como una mujer de belleza tal que puede aletargar el raciocinio de los hombres y doblegar con ello su voluntad. En las novelas de Harry Potter, el personaje de Fleur Delacour es descendiente de uno de estos seres._

* * *

La vida de un mercenario no conoce de estabilidad. No hay un lugar que pueda considerar como propio ni como ajeno, todos los escenarios le son familiares, y al mismo tiempo, ninguno. El nuevo empleador de sus servicios era sin dudas el más adinerado que había tenido, y se evidenciaba por el lugar de reunión en el que había sido convocado. De por sí Dubai era un lujo para una reunión. Que le hubieran pagado el viaje desde América, transportes y comida y finalmente el encuentro en la oficina corporativa de Alruwh en el Burj Khalifa sonaba como algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero todo quedó confirmado cuando fue escoltado hasta casi lo más alto de aquella torre.  
En la entrada de la lujosa oficina, un guardia vestido de Armani lo detuvo para registrarlo, el invitado levantó las manos, evidenciando que su atuendo compuesto de un traje texano tradicional en negro y cuero, coronado por un sombrero, llevaba dos revólveres y una escopeta, además de cerca de un centenar de balas distribuidas en varias carrillleras que cruzaban su torso y cintura.  
El guardia y el sicario se miraron el uno al otro, el primero con desconfianza y el segundo con suficiencia.

—Fátima dice que lo dejes pasar. —sonó en los altavoces del pasillo.  
—El tipo está armado, Asiria.  
—Ella lo sabe.

A regañadientes, el hombre se apartó de la puerta, la cual se abrió automáticamente.  
Una vez adentro, el mercenario caminó mirando a todos lados con desenfado, sin poder evitar mostrar cierto nivel de sorpresa ante el lujo del lugar, que al fondo ofrecía una vista maravillosa de la ciudad más adinerada del mundo, sólo obstaculizada por un escritorio, detrás del cuál un hombre y una mujer esperaban de pie, acompañados de una jovencita, prácticamente una niña japonesa, de espejuelos, que con indiferencia tecleaba en una portátil.

—Los hermanitos Alruwh: Fátima y Súliman. Quizás los muchachitos más adinerados, exitosos y poderosos de este mundo. —Dijo con cierto nivel de sarcasmo en la voz, para luego sentarse en una de las lujosas sillas frente al escritorio, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, exhibiendo las espuelas de sus botas— Uno pensaría que con todo su dinero podrían adquirir algo mejor que los servicios de un pistolero anciano.  
—Usted es el mejor, no dejaría de fuera el factor humano en una tarea tan importante. Al menos no todavía. —La voz de Fátima hizo que el hombre la mirara con atención.  
—Yo lo he investigado. No hay reporte de fracasos en sus misiones, en este mundo o en otros desde… ¿mil ochocientos cuarenta y cinco? —Preguntó Súliman, el hombre de barba y ojos verdes. El mismo que días atrás había irrumpido el Ministerio y se había batido brevemente en duelo con Ginny.  
—Mil ochocientos cuarenta y dos. ¿Exactamente qué es lo que necesitan de mí?  
—Su puntería y su cooperación, sabemos que se adapta bien al trabajo en equipo. —Fátima se giró para mirar a la jovencita que los acompañaba— Ella es "S", también es una persona especial, la reclutamos y ahora tiene todo lo que desea, además de servir a una gran causa.

Sólo entonces el pistolero echó un vistazo concienzudo a la adolescente: la portátil abría y cerraba ventanas por todo el monitor sin dejar ninguna a la vista más allá de fracciones de segundo, pero eso no era lo extraño: algunos de los cables del aparato, incluído el de alimentación, estaban sepultados como sondas subdérmicas en los brazos de la jovencita, que con la misma actitud indiferente concentraba su mirada en la pantalla. Fue ella la siguiente en hablar:

—Li cumplió su parte. —Dijo con voz tenue, y a sus palabras se imprimieron algunas fotografías que fueron puestas por Fátima sobre el escritorio frente al recién llegado.  
—Shandian Li fue nuestro _beta-tester _en la prueba piloto. Debo decir que fue un éxito. Parte del trato con él incluía que debía darnos información importante sobre la parte mágica de su familia y del mundo mismo, y nos ha compartido lo que sabe del plan que tienen. —La mujer lanzó una mirada de prevención al mercenario, que comenzaba a mirar las fotos con interés— No parece inquieto mientras le hablo de magia.  
—He vivido casi doscientos años, Fátima. Sé de la magia.  
—¿Y no le intriga?  
—Si no es mi objetivo, no… saben que no cobro por mis servicios con dinero, ¿verdad?  
—¿Cuál es su precio? —cuestionó Súliman.

No contestó de inmediato. Durante su silencio, Fátima estudió al sujeto, hombros anchos, complexión magra y dura, la poca piel que exponía se veía renegrida por el sol, observaba con ojos negros que de lo intensos podían ser intimidantes, y cabello negro que caía a los flancos de su cabeza. Ante él, pudo ver las fotografías de Sakura, Xiao-Lang, Kurogane, Tomoyo, Eriol, y el resto de la familia Li que hasta unos días antes lideraba el clan y que habían desaparecido en su huida.

—Necesito armas y municiones, ¿tienen eso?  
—¿Aquí? ¿En Medio Oriente? Oiga, no lo sé… —Respondió Súliman sarcástico. El negociador correspondió con una risa amarga.  
—Si recupero algún objeto mágico, quiero conservarlo. —Dijo en un tono de voz que dejaba bastante claro que no iba a negociar esa cláusula. En especial cuando leyó el registro de Kurogane, impreso al reverso de la fotografía— Este chico… ¿es el dueño de la _Dragón de Plata_?  
—La misma que desapareció en mil setecientos dieciocho junto con su dueño. —Quien le respondió fue "S" sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

Luego de escuchar eso, el hombre tomó una de las balas de su carrillera y una pequeña navaja, tallando de forma casi impulsiva algo el metal de la ojiva sin mirarla.

—Ese será mi precio entonces. —Resolvió finalmente.  
—Excelente. Quiero hacerle una encomienda especial ya que estamos hablando seriamente de negocios. —Fátima señaló las últimas dos fotos, que correspondían a Chii y a Fye— La chica es de mi propiedad. La quiero de vuelta, ilesa.  
—¿Qué hay del otro sujeto?  
—Es un ladrón y un traidor. Quiero evidencias de su muerte cuando lo encuentre. Es un hechicero clase D. seguramente tendrá algo que usted pueda conservar como una ganancia adicional.  
—Tenemos un trato entonces, niños Alruwh. ¿A dónde hay que ir?  
—Londres. Su vuelo ya lo espera. "S" irá con usted.

El hombre se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta con tranquilidad, terminando de grabar la bala. Fátima llamó su atención por última vez:

—Bienvenido a Alruwh, señor Black. —La mujer pensó un momento— Erron Black. ¿Ese es su nombre verdadero?**  
**—Es el único que recuerdo haber tenido.

Luego de decir eso, se despidió tocando el ala de su sombrero, y siguió su marcha mirando la bala con la que había jugado los últimos minutos, en la cual había escrito el nombre de Kurogane en Hiragana.

**Capítulo 7.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Renuncia por uso de medios:**

**Erron Black pertenece a la saga de videojuegos Mortal Kombat, y es propiedad de NetherRealm Studios y Warner Bros. Home Entertainment, 2015, 2019.**

¡Hasta la actualización!


	9. Esmeralda y Ultramar

**Retroalimentación.**

**Wonder Grinch chapter 8 . Sep 13:** Hola. ¡Sí! ¿Qué es mejor que un triángulo amoroso? ¡Muchos de ellos! En cuanto al pistolero, ya sabes, la eterna búsqueda de los paralelismos. No te desesperes… los sueños eventualmente se vuelven realidad. Y sí, pronto este Eriol se va a revelar a su suerte. ¡Gracias!

**CherryLeeUp chapter 8 . Sep 13: **Y tal como decía a Wonder, los sueños se hacen realidad… ¿o no? ¿Por qué demonios todas caen por este fulanito? Y sí, yo me encargo de hacerlo parte de nuestro club. Esta vez, como seguramente habrás notado, no habrá un villano, sino un pequeño plantel de ellos. ¡Gracias como siempre!

**Ailin79 chapter 8 . Sep 13: **Hola. Espero este no te resulte tan breve. Los problemas de amor deben estar ahí, depende de ellos si destruye o potencia los sentimientos. Poco a poco irás conociendo a Erron, Ah, el corazón de Eriol… ¿qué será lo que le espera? Quédate y descúbrelo, hay un plan para él. ¡Ya estamos en la madriguera! Hora del encuentro inevitable. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios y disfruta la actualización!

**HoTTermanMax chapter 8 . Sep 13: **¡Mi amigo! La palabra "intercambio" suena fuerte (se ríe nervioso), Descuida, saber que sigues ahí es suficiente para continuar. ¡Saludos desde el Valle de Anahuac!.

**AZULMITLA chapter 8 . Sep 13: **Gracias, como siempre. Eriol siempre estuvo detrás del telón haciendo sufrir a todos, está es mi pequeña retribución. El problema con Li es conocerlo, igual que pasa con su contraparte, lo ves y ya lo quieres. Poco a poco los propósitos de nuestros antagonistas irán saliendo a la luz, ¡así que no te despegues! ¡Gracias por tus comentarios!

**Reader2109otp chapter 8 . Sep 14: **¡Ahijada! Sí, es una linda escena, lástima que era sólo un sueño… ¿se cumplirá alguna vez? Aún en amistad o discordia, Potter y Malfoy son un gran dueto. Ieran ya la aceptó, pero son ingenuos aún… pero uno no puede contra la naturaleza. Me han preguntado si he pensado en algo sobre Eriol como docente, la verdad es que no, pero no descarto la idea. La plantilla de antagonistas está casi completa, sólo hay que echarlos al tablero de juego. Eriol y Tomoyo efectivamente tienen algo, al igual que pasa con Kurogane, veremos a dónde nos lleva la brújula de la manzana de la discordia en este triángulo, porque al final y a pesar de todo, la elección está en ella. Como siempre, gracias por tus divertidos y atinados comentarios, espero este capítulo logre emocionarte igual. ¡Nos leemos!

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 8 . Sep 17: **Hola y gracias. Es cierto, es una edad complicada la que atraviesan, así que sería justo hacer énfasis en esos problemas tan propios de su edad, eso de alguna manera aplica también para Eriol. La Madriguera la imagino tal como la casa de nuestros abuelos cuando éramos niños (ignoro si todo mundo tuvo a su alcance ese contexto), un lugar simple, pero lleno de felicidad. Todos concurren con esa apreciación de nuestra pareja favorita… pero, ¿quién sabe? Pronto veremos a Fye, es uno de los personajes que tendré que revisar casi desde cero. ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!

**Luxray1509 chapter 1 . Sep 21: **¡Bienvenida de vuelta! Es bueno saber que estás al tanto, aunque no tan a menudo como desearía. Era menester que esta historia fuera contraste a la anterior, partiendo de la época de desarrollo y las circunstancias, pero sin dejar de lado el crecimiento de nuestros personajes. Ojalá puedas hacer memoria y contarme todo lo que encontraste en el texto, para discutirlo adecuadamente. Si me conocías de antes, sabrás que disfruto mucho del crossover, siempre hay un potencial en ellos, y espero poder llevarte por esos caminos en esta historia. Qué bueno que no leíste las renuncias, quizás hubiera arruinado parte de la sorpresa. Siempre disfruto de comentarios largos, así que descuida, está bien que sea así, es un pretexto para charlar al respecto. Qué bueo que le diste la oportunidad a esta secuela, espero la disfrutes mucho y poder gozar de tus entretenidos comentarios de forma regular. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

**Guest chapter 8 . Sep 22: **¡Hola! Gracias por comentar. ¡Seguimos justo ahora!

Gracias por sus comentarios. Me inspiran mucho.

* * *

Nota importante.

Sobre los Suzumiya: Haruhi Suzumiya es un personaje perteneciente a Nagaru Tanigawa, y tiene su origen en la serie de novelas ligeras iniciada en "La Melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya" donde funda una extraña asociación estudiantil llamada "Brigada SOS". Para resumir su participación en esta obra, el personaje en cuestión es un ente de primer orden, o dicho de otra forma: una divinidad, capaz de cambiar la realidad, habilidad limitada por su propio sentido común. La versión referenciada en este capítulo es producto de otra línea argumental creada por su servidor, de los trabajos "Sueño Recurrente" y "Divinidad Condenada", siendo estos dos los más representativos de dicha saga. Las menciones hechas de estos personajes son: Haruhi Suzumiya (Divinidad), Yuki Nagato (Alien) y Kyon (Apelado en el capítulo 1 del presente trabajo como "Profesor Suzumiya", Humano promedio). No es necesario saber mucho más de ellos, pero si les causa curiosidad o interés, la obra original (novela y animé) será citada al final del capítulo en la renuncia de medios, y la serie de fanfiction de su servidor está en mi perfil.

¡Disfruten el episodio!

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

**Esmeralda y Ultramar.**

o

**De la forma tan particular en que el stress puede ser bueno para crear.**

Quizás en otras circunstancias aquello podría no antojarse tan malo, pero justo en ese momento, Sakura se sentía muy ansiosa. Según las palabras de Xiao-Lang y Eriol, las personas que mandaron a buscarla no eran otros que la ministra británica de magia y el jefe de aurores. Sonaban como gente muy importante, y más allá de eso, si alguien tenía el poder o la influencia para hacerla viajar desde su país y hacer que Akko haya arriesgado su vida para lograrlo, nuevamente la hacía poner en perspectiva los motivos que la llevaban ahí.  
Por otro lado, los Weasley se habían comportado de maravilla con ellos, pero la barrera del idioma la estaba irritando de verdad. Xiao-Lang había hecho lo posible por facilitarle las cosas, pero lo cierto es que había notado que su dependencia a él como intérprete la estaba ofuscando.  
Así, pasaron algunos minutos escuchando a la abuela Molly regañar al trío de aventureros que intentó abandonar La Madriguera, y con todo y los reclamos en inglés, Sakura pudo sacar muy en claro una clásica reprimenda, lo que dejaba bastante definido el rol de esos tres chicos en esa familia.

—_Well, that's all. Now, we have visitors, can you three behave yourselves?_ —se volvió a los recién llegados y les solicitó presentarse nuevamente, y uno a uno repitieron sus nombres.

El trío hizo lo propio, y terminada la última tanda de presentaciones les indicó que se relajaran en la casa o los jardines, en breve se sentarían a la mesa, pues seguramente Harry y su séquito llegarían en sólo unas horas.

Los grupos se dispersaron, Rose se ofreció a guiarlos y mostrarles los terrenos de la madriguera, actividad a la que Albus y Scorpius se invitaron de inmediato, aunque rezagándose un poco. El grupo liderado por la pelirroja y Akko se movió sobre la campiña, Scorpius dio un codazo leve en el costado de Al:

—_You know? I think that Sakura girl said her name wrong.  
_—_Are you an idiot?_ —La pregunta de Al nació en su reconocimiento de la mirada que Scorpius lanzaba a Sakura— _How on Earth can she be wrong about her own name?  
_—_She said Sakura Kinomoto… I'm pretty sure she meant Sakura Malfoy._

Terminada esa oración, ambos chicos notaron que alguien los miraba a unos metros. Se encontraron a Li, ojos llenos de seriedad. Potter sonrió como tonto. Malfoy, sin embargo, le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante.  
Xiao-Lang desde siempre fue algo celoso. No desconfiaba o desconfiaría jamás de Sakura, pero le molestaba sobremanera que gente malintencionada tratara de aprovecharse de ella. Ese tenso diálogo sin palabras sería la primera advertencia, Li se limitó a alcanzar al grupo, y apenas se integró Al notó como Rose se sobresaltaba de ver al menor de los Li.  
Potter intuyó con mucho acierto que las cosas podrían ponerse feas a partir de ese momento.

* * *

Harry había visitado varias ciudades de Europa ya para ese momento. De Francia, sin embargo, sólo conocía París, y trataba de disfrutar tanto como podía el conocer un lugar nuevo para variar. El ministerio francés se rehusó categóricamente a que una visita diplomática como era esa se diera sin protección, aunque accedieron al secretismo, y gracias a eso, el matrimonio Granger-Weasley y los Potter andaban por las calles de Lyon escoltados a la distancia por aurores franceses encubiertos.  
El cruce de calles era concurrido, aunque al ser aquella una ciudad más bien pequeña en comparación con Londres, se antojaba acogedor y hasta hogareño aquel restaurante al aire libre donde su cita los esperaba.

—Los japoneses están de moda, ¿no? —la pregunta fue disparada por Ron al ver a las dos mujeres que eran a todas luces quienes iban a entrevistarse con ellos.  
—Así parece ser. —respondió Harry arqueando un poco las cejas.

Ambos hombres compartieron una mirada curiosa. Él había visto a aquella mujer a través de fotografías en más de una ocasión en la primera plana del Profeta, pero lo cierto es que se veía increíblemente bien para alguien más allá de los cuarenta. Y no sólo era su belleza fìsica, que ya era bastante decir, sino su actitud general, irradiaba poder en más de una forma. Pensó que era natural, después de todo estaba ante una de las únicas divinidades que voluntariamente vivía entre los humanos. A su lado, una mujer delgada, de apariencia modesta, cabello corto y espejuelos tomaba notas en una libreta.  
Los amigos, un momento después tuvieron que ahogar gritos de dolor. Hermione, notando como miraban a aquel par pellizcó a ambos en la parte posterior del brazo.

—Los estoy viendo, —Susurró en tono de advertencia, concentrando su mirada en Ron mientras que Ginny reía—, vinimos a trabajar, así que compórtense.

Sin mayor ceremonia, Hermione encabezó al cuarteto, acercándose hasta la mesa, y llegando ahí, sus anfitrionas se pusieron de pie para recibirlos. En una especie de cortesía profesional, el saludo y el resto de la conversación fue en francés.

—Coronel Suzumiya, señorita Nagato. —Saludó Hermione.  
—Ministra Granger-Weasley, Jefe Potter. —Respondió Haruhi, sonriendo con algo parecido a emoción en sus ojos dorados—. Creo que es la primera vez que me entrevisto con un ministro de magia, casi siempre mandan a un burócrata.

Ante esas palabras, los cuatro recién llegados miraron alrededor con espanto.

—¡Coronel! Por favor, seamos discretos. —Suplicó Hermione, logrando que Haruhi pusiera un gesto de incrédula exasperación.  
—¡Miren! ¡Me estoy entrevistando con la ministra británica de Magia y su jefe de policía! —Exclamó Haruhi, aumentando el recelo de los magos y haciendo que Nagato sonriera empática ante el sentir de los evidenciados. La gente los miró por un momento, y de inmediato volvieron a lo suyo— ¿Ven? A nadie le importa. ¿Les molesta si comenzamos?

Los seis ocuparon un lugar en la mesa, fue servido café para todos. La Coronel de Interpol escuchó atenta y sin inmutarse sobre el problema que el cuarteto exponía. No parecía impresionada con lo que Hermione y Harry le contaban, de hecho, en algún punto pareció que se aburría, así fue hasta que el nombre Alruwh salió a escena.

—Llevo un año persiguiendo a ese par. —Dijo con acritud refiriéndose a los hermanos—. Como buenos ladrones de cuello blanco, no dejan pistas de las fechorías que estoy segura cometen, pero esto que me dicen es… increíble.  
—Como podrá darse cuenta, atentan contra…  
—Hermi… ¿puedo llamarte Hermi, verdad? —interrumpió Haruhi luego de dar un sorbo a su ardiente taza de café. No esperó una respuesta—. Esos niños están atentando contra la naturaleza… he visto eso algunas veces en mi vida y nunca termina bien.  
—¿Quiere decir que la Brigada SOS nos ayudará?  
—No.  
—¿Interpol Europa?  
—Eso es más probable.  
—¿De cuántos agentes estamos hablando?

Haruhi se volvió a Nagato, que parecía reflexionar. Al final, la mujer de espejuelos devolvió un gesto de la mano, sólo su índice apuntaba al cielo.

—Uno.  
—¿Un qué? ¿Un regimiento? ¿Una cuadrilla? ¿Un destacamento?  
—Un agente.  
—Es una broma, ¿verdad?  
—En absoluto, Hermi. —señaló a la dama a su lado—. Yuki es una de las mejores calculando riesgos, si ella estima que un agente será suficiente para ayudarlos en su problema, sin lugar a dudas es la ayuda óptima que necesitan de nosotros.  
—Haruhi… ¿puedo llamarte Haruhi, verdad? Debes entender que este es un problema…  
—Global que amenaza el estilo de vida de magos y no magos, y que puede convertirse en una crisis, bla, bla, bla… No me lo tomes a mal, Hermi. Siempre hay una crisis global, siempre hay algo que pone en peligro el _status quo_, un humano con poder, un extraterrestre loco, un ser interdimensional… y a diferencia de ti, yo y quienes trabajan conmigo debemos lidiar con todos ellos. Lo que te ofrezco es todo cuanto puedo darte, créeme, te sorprenderás con el resultado. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

Harry y Hermione se miraron, dubitativos y un poco desconcertados. La reputación de los Suzumiya era conocida y trascendente en ambos lados del espectro mágico.

—De acuerdo… ¿tiene algo de especial este agente?  
—Ya lo verán, la enviaré hoy mismo a Londres. Resuelto ese inconveniente, ¡definitivamente deben probar el tiramisú que hacen en este lugar! Por supuesto, yo invito.

* * *

Tal como sucedía con el Ministerio, MACUSA u otras oficinas mágicas en el globo, la sede de la Asociación Europea de Cooperación Mágica Internacional pasaba como un edificio abandonado para cualquiera sin El Don, o incluso sin el conocimiento de su ubicación. Cruzando la calle había una construcción dedicada a la manufactura de textiles. En una de las plantas más altas, la muy ruidosa producción se llevaba a cabo en maquinarias automatizadas que apenas requerían la intervención de uno o dos hombres para su mantenimiento un par de veces al día. En el mayor secretismo que el dinero puede comprar, todo ese piso fue arrendado por ese día y el siguiente, y una docena de personas ocupaban el espacio, en una visita de reconocimiento en espera a la ejecución de su plan, mientras con indiferencia consultaban sus móviles, charlaba o llanamente dormían.  
"S" estaba sentada en un rincón, concentrada como siempre en su portátil, aquella que se alimentaba de ella misma.  
Con tranquilidad, Erron se encargaba de dar mantenimiento a la escopeta y sus revólveres, su atuendo en negro eterno, era una combinación que llevaba siempre en sus operaciones: jeans, botas vaqueras, camiseta sin mangas, chaparreras y una coraza de cuero en el pecho debajo de un jorongo corto, ligero y obscuro, y el sombrero ornamentado con lo que parecían huesos pequeños y detalles en oro. El último paso fue anudar en su nuca un pañuelo que cubriría su nariz y boca, mostrando en su diseño la parte inferior de un cráneo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo, "S"? —Preguntó con la voz lúgubre y rasposa que lo caracterizaba.  
—Mañana temprano. Tiempo suficiente para que te adecues al uso de Asiria.

A las indiferentes palabras de la jovencita, un juego de cables que se movían con escalofriante autonomía arrastró hasta los pies del forajido un móvil con un soporte. El resto de los presentes cargaba uno igual.

—Llámame conservador, pero me quedo con lo que conozco. —Dijo mientras extraía uno de sus revólveres y lo giraba entre sus dedos con experticia.  
—Como desees, pero te advierto que los magos no son blancos sencillos. Usa al menos las gafas, tienen un filtro especial que te será de mucha ayuda.

Después de escuchar eso, Erron tomó el par de lujosos espejuelos alcanzados por los cables, poniéndoselos y caminando hasta el ventanal. Todo cambió entonces. El cristal de las gafas permitía ver a través de los apantallamientos mágicos del edificio, dejando al descubierto su verdadera apariencia, mostrando la fachada de una oficina repleta de gente.

—¿Cómo lograron esto?  
—Es una de las grandes aportaciones de Fye D. Flowright a la tecnología Alruwh. Él hizo grandes descubrimientos que llevaron a entender la magia desde un enfoque científico, y más importante aún, hizo ese entendimiento bilateral.  
—Sabes que era una pregunta retórica, ¿verdad?  
—La respuesta también lo es. Dudo que hayas entendido algo de lo que traté de decir.

Erron sonrió para sus adentros. Esa chiquilla era, a su modo, divertida.

* * *

Habían pasado algunas horas desde la llegada de los Card Captors a La Madriguera, en ese inter, Sakura confirmó esa sensación que tenía desde su primer arribo: Los Weasley eran una familia muy unida, los niños eran competitivos y amenos entre ellos, y abordaban a todos los nuevos con curiosidad, preguntando tanto como el límite del idioma se los permitiera.  
Kurogane estaba sentado en loto al pie de uno de los enormes árboles, observando al montón de jovencitos que jugaban en torno a Akko y Diana, molesto a medias de todo el escándalo que hacían, incluso Spinel y Kero intervenían en el juego mientras flotaban alrededor del grupo. Sintió algo de nostalgia por el entorno: un ambiente así de bucólico y muchos niños… le recordó a Tomoyo Amamiya y todo lo que había dejado en la antigüedad, entre lo cual estaba el ideal de formar una familia. Sus ojos lo llevaron involuntariamente a Tomoyo Daidoji, que algunos pasos más lejos hacía de intérprete en el corrillo que hicieron los mayores. Endureció el gesto al encontrar que él mismo estaba siendo observado por Eriol y su enervante gesto de siempre saber lo que estaba pensando.

—_So, is this the first time you've ever used a wand?_ —Preguntó Malfoy, siguiendo la conversación que inició unos minutos antes en el corrillo. Sin ningún tipo de discreción volcó la conversación en Sakura.  
—Pregunta si es la primera vez que usas una varita. —Tradujo Tomoyo. Entendía perfectamente el inglés, pero apenas podía hablar algunas frases y responder monosílabos.

Sakura se limitó a asentir, mostrando algo de verguënza y poniéndose un poco roja, bajando la mirada y pasando un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja. Su gesto y la actitud eran simplemente irresistibles para un Scorpius ya vulnerable a sus encantos, incluso Albus sonrió tontamente mientras desviaba la mirada.

—_Fortunately, I, her boyfriend, can teach her everything she needs to know._ —Li se encargó de poner mucho énfasis en la palabra "novio".  
—_Oh, you sure can…_ —Susurró Rose incapaz de mantener ese pensamiento en voz baja.  
—_Then, why don't you show me?_ —Soltó el platino, altanero, caminando a campo abierto, sacando su varita de la túnica.

Li, enervado por la actitud pendenciera de aquel inglés, sacó por primera vez su varita del bolsillo, de unos treinta centímetros, de madera muy clara y un poco curvada en el mango. Toda la actividad previa se detuvo cuando vieron a los contendientes tomar posiciones.

—_Your parents are back!_ —Gritó la abuela Molly, interrumpiendo el aún no iniciado duelo.

Esta vez fue Sakura quien sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espina. No podía decir porqué, pero sabía que ese día iba a ser importante, y una ansiedad desconocida para ella la recorrió de arriba a abajo, mientras que un nuevo grupo de personas salía por la puerta principal de la casita.  
Dos hombres y dos mujeres fueron los últimos en salir, pero uno fue quien de inmediato capturó la atención de la maestra de cartas. La confirmación le vino cuando quedaron frente a frente ella.  
Un hombre ya entrado en sus cuarentas, de rostro cuadrado, cabello rebelde y negro, piel pálida y espejuelos redondos, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo marcando su frente sutilmente la miraba, sabiendo sin saberlo que era ela a quien esperaban.  
Ojos verdes. No esmeraldas como los de ella, sino más bien ultramar.

—_Are you Miss Kinomoto?_ —La intervención de Hermione deshizo el vínculo, Sakura se sobresaltó, pero no por que no entendiera, sino por lo repentino de la pregunta, Hermione recapitulo en un japonés que evidenciaba ser poco usado— Lo siento, ¿tú eres la señorita Kinomoto?  
—Sí.  
—Gracias. Por favor, ven con nosotros. Tus amigos pueden esperar aquí.  
—Yo la acompañaré. —Intervino Eriol, y luego señaló a Xiao-Lang— También él, es representante del Clan Li.

* * *

—En nombre del Ministerio Británico de Magia les doy oficialmente la bienvenida a Inglaterra, Escocia, Irlanda, Gales y demás territorios del Imperio. Yo soy la Ministra Hermione Granger-Weasley, mi esposo Ronald, auror; Ginevra Potter, periodista; y el Jefe Auror de la oficina de Londres, Harry Potter. —Presentó la mujer unos minutos después, en una oficina pequeña pero acogedora, en un japonés no tan bueno.  
—G-gracias… soy Sakura Kinomoto…  
—Hoshinomegami. —Completó Xiao-Lang.  
—Ah, sí… Sakura Kinomoto Hoshinomegami, él es Xiao-Lang Li, heredero del Clan Li, y a Eriol ya deben conocerlo.  
—_Yes. The youngest teacher in Hogwarts' history. Not bad for a Ravenclaw._ —Dijo con sorna Ron.  
—_Well, this Ravenclaw can still kick your Gryffindor ass in a quidditch game. _—reviró Eriol, arqueando las cejas.  
—_Gentlemen, please, we are here to work…_ —trató de reorientar Hermione.  
—_Is it true that you are a Projection Sorceress?_ —Preguntó Harry a Sakura en un tono más alto, sobresaltándola y haciendo callar al resto.  
—Yo… yo no entiendo… —dijo Sakura, más ansiosa que antes.  
—_Harry, you are scaring her..._ —Dijo Hermione— _Please, We have to be patient with them…  
_—_We are losing precious time if we can't even speak to her, we don't even know if she really is who we think she is. _—Exclamó Harry, un poco exasperado.  
—_She is._ —intervino Eriol nuevamente, airado— _Come on, guys, you asked me to help you with this problem, she is the one you're looking for…  
_—Por favor… —Susurró Sakura, empezando a sentirse mareada. Li lo notó y trató de reconfortarla, pero la discusión alrededor sólo aumentaba de volumen.

Harry volvió por más:

—_I don't know, Hermione. First Suzumiya, now this… I don't think we're doing it right…  
_—_You can't even understand the power of Sakura… _—Defendió Eriol.

Sakura se sintió superada, y se tapó los oídos, la primera incomodidad de la barrera del idioma se había convertido en un suplicio, no podía más:

—Por favor, basta…  
—_Harry, please, you can't just go around the world thinking that you can do everything by yourself, you have to accept that sometimes we need help… don't you remember Voldemort? —continuó Hermione.  
_—_Yes, I do! That man killed my parents, remember?!  
_—_Whoa! Easy, man!_ —Imputó Ron, entrando a la defensa de su esposa— _He took one of my brothers too, you are not the only one who doesn't want to lose his loved ones.  
_—_And that's exactly why we must do it by ourselves!_

Al poco, todos los presentes, incluso Xiao-Lang, estaban involucrados en la discusión. La pelea debía terminar.

—¡Es suficiente! —Gritó Sakura. Su grito había sido muy sonoro, y también había tenido un efecto distinto al esperado. Mirando al suelo, dejó escapar un susurro casi inaudible— _Soullink_.  
—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Preguntó Harry al ver que la habitación era lentamente invadida por una luz blanquecina.

Tres pequeños seres se materializaban sobre la cabeza de Sakura, y cuando tuvieron una apariencia bien definida, resultaron ser tres versiones "chibi" de Harry, Hermione y Ron, el primero con unas pequeñas astas y el dibujo de un rayo en la diminuta túnica, la segunda con nariz y bigotes de nutria, y el tercero con orejas de perro.

—Al parecer es una manifestación de su magia de proyección… ¿no la tienes debidamente controlada? —Preguntó Hermione, mostrando culpabilidad en el gesto mientras se acercaba a Sakura.  
—No… a veces simplemente se manifiesta.  
—Eso podría ser peligroso, ¿no creen? —Preguntó Ron, acercándose a su propia representación y picando su barriga con la varita, haciendo que la criatura se sacudiera molesta.  
—En realidad, suele ser muy benéfica la mayoría de las veces. —Indicó Xiao-Lang, tomando las manos de la chica para que recuperara el calor que había perdido en la creación de la nueva carta.  
—Más que benéfica… ¿Es útil? —Preguntó Harry.  
—No lo sé. —Respondió Sakura— La mayoría de las veces lo es, y depende del problema que esté enfrentando.  
—Harry… ¿no te has dado cuenta? —Cuestionó Hermione, repentinamente emocionada.  
—¿De qué?  
—Kinomoto y tú están conversando… sin un intérprete…

Al sonido de esas palabras, todos los presentes se miraron entre ellos, asombrados.

—Es imposible, yo no hablo su idioma. —Dijo Harry, escéptico.  
—Pero yo lo he entendido. —Respondió Sakura, recuperando la calma.  
—¿Me entiendes a mí? —Lanzó Xiao-Lang a su novia.  
—Por supuesto que te entiendo… ¿por qué no te entendería?  
—Porque acabo de hablarte en chino.

Hermione ahora juntaba sus manos frente a su rostro, tan intrigada como emocionada.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Ron viendo su expresión.  
—No lo sé… —Respondió ella, y tomó las manos de Sakura, inclinando un poco la cabeza para que sus ojos coincidieran— No sé si lo que voy a decirte tenga algún significado para tí, señorita Kinomoto, pero…  
—Sakura…  
—¿Perdón…?  
—Por favor, llámeme sólo Sakura.  
—De acuerdo… en mi vida tú eres la tercera hechicera de proyección que conozco, y por mucho, la más poderosa a tan temprana edad… sin ofender, Eriol…  
—Descuida, conozco mi lugar. —Restó importancia él.  
—¿Eriol y ella…? ¿A qué otro hechicero de proyección hemos conocido? —preguntó Ron, al notar que no le salían las cuentas.  
—Dumbledore.  
—¿Dumbledore era un hechicero de proyección? —Lanzó Harry, contrariado.  
—Por supuesto, lo decía la biografía de él que te regalé hace unos años… eso responde la pregunta sobre qué haces con los libros que te obsequio. —volvió a Sakura— ¿Y simplemente así termina el proceso de creación?  
—En realidad, falta un último paso.

Sakura convirtió su llave en cetro. Los británicos apenas si habían tenido algún contacto con otras tradiciones mágicas distintas a la europea, así que el espectáculo de luces los dejó cautivados, especialmente a Hermione, siempre ávida de nuevos conocimientos. La chica apuntó al recién creado trío mágico, ondenándole la consolidación, y hecha carta, con afecto maternal la tomó y le dio la bienvenida.

—¿Aún pueden entenderme? —Preguntó la chica cuando la carta desapareció.  
—Perfectamente. —Confirmó Hermione. —Incluso puedes hacer que funcione de forma pasiva… sí que eres una hechicera… poderosa.

La primera palabra que le vino a la mente a la Ministra no había sido "poderosa"… sino "temible".

—Admito que esa fue una demostración impresionante, pero las preguntas que nos convocaron aquí siguen en el aire, señorita Kinomoto. —Harry fue el primero en superar la sorpresa inicial y se enfocó nuevamente en sus problemas— ¿Puede ayudarnos?  
—¿Ayudarlos a qué?  
—Trataré de ser lo más breve y directo posible: ¿recuerdan que Eriol les pidió no utilizaran sus móviles de camino para acá? —todos asintieron— Pues bien, un fabricante de tecnología reclutó hechiceros en los últimos años. Es una práctica comercial desleal, pero común. Sin embargo, a estas personas no les fue suficiente la ventaja que la magia les daba contra sus competidores, comenzaron a experimentar y a investigar, ir cada vez más profundo, a tratar de averiguar qué había debajo de la magia y su funcionamiento. Para quienes somos usuarios, esos conocimientos son tabú, porque la mayor parte de las personas que se han involucrado han terminado creando aberraciones que atentan contra la naturaleza.  
—Como los _horrocruxes_. —Agregó Ron.  
—O el robo de _Gi_. —Complementó Xiao-Lang.  
—Alruwh, después de algunos años de investigar, finalmente encontró la forma de leer los secretos de la magia… al parecer encontraron algo gigantesco, porque aplicaron lo recién descubierto a su tecnología. Hace unos días, tres oficinas mágicas fueron atacadas por _muggles_, No parecían tener propósitos serios, nadie murió… por lo que puedo apreciar, sólo tenían la intención de mostrar de lo que eran capaces.  
—Ellos sólo hicieron un descubrimiento. ¿No es lo mejor y más natural buscar el conocimiento y repartirlo con todo el mundo? —Preguntó Sakura con inocencia.  
—Ese es un pensamiento muy noble, pero terriblemente ingenuo. —Harry sonrió admirado de la legítima inocencia de aquella jovencita. Se preguntó si alguna vez él había sido dueño de tal pureza espiritual— Si alguna experiencia me han dejado mis años enfrentando a las malas personas, es que alguien que accede a cualquier tipo de poder, por legítimas que sean sus intenciones iniciales, en algún punto se corromperá. Alruwh ni siquiera nace de esa base. Alruwh actualmente se dedica a la tecnología, pero antes obtenía sus ingresos de formas menos… legítimas.  
—Hasta finales del siglo pasado, Alruwh fue un fabricante de armas, el más importante de Medio Oriente, —comenzó a relatar Hermione—, y desde el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial hasta el inicio de la operación "Libertad Duradera"(R1), no sólo vendió armas a ambos bandos, sino que por primera vez comenzó a involucrar magos en operaciones militares. Mucha de la historia presente ha sido definida por ellos de una forma u otra. En esos años, los tres concilios mágicos más importantes del mundo, es decir América, Asia y Europa hicieron una intervención diplomática. Ahí, por primera vez, los hechiceros conocieron a Mohamed Alruwh… ¿cómo describirlo? —Hermione pensó unos segundos, para resolver— Él era un jeque emiratí de gran inteligencia y poder económico, además de pertenecer a una familia sin un solo mago en todo su linaje conocido… un _muggle_ de sangre pura. Luego de muchas negociaciones y la intervención de leyes mágicas y no mágicas, se llegó a un acuerdo con él: no podría comprar activos mágicos para fines bélicos, y eso debía quedar sentado a través de un contrato inquebrantable. Sin embargo, un contrato inquebrantable es un procedimiento mágico, que demanda para su ejecución que las cláusulas sean justas de forma bilateral.  
—¿Eso qué quiere decir?— Preguntó Xiao-Lang.  
—Nosotros debíamos darle algo igual de importante en retribución por lo que le quitamos. Nuestros diplomáticos estaban agotados, recién había terminado la Segunda Guerra Mágica que dejó a nuestra comunidad rota y desorientada. De entre todas las cosas a las que pudieron acceder, sin saberlo cedieron a la más peligrosa: La libertad de investigar la magia desde su perspectiva y sin dar explicaciones. Él cumplió su parte y se retiró del negocio de las armas para incursionar en la tecnología.  
—¿Y no podían simplemente echar las llaves de las bibliotecas al río?— Preguntó Eriol.  
—Contrato inquebrantable. —Respondió Ron, recordando su infancia— Un incumplimiento se traduciría en la muerte de los involucrados que no respetaran las cláusulas. Él tuvo plena libertad de investigar cuanto quiso en las últimas dos décadas.  
—Y, por supuesto, cada contrato tiene una laguna: Alruwh desarrolla tecnología que puede emular… incluso crear magia, y no está comprándola, por lo cual, sin importar el uso que dé a su creación, no está violando el acuerdo. No hemos tenido noticias de él de un tiempo para acá, sólo que ahora son sus hijos Súliman y Fátima quienes están al frente de su negocio, pero ignoramos si ellos siquiera saben de los movimientos de su padre, o que tengan conocimiento sobre los ataques de los últimos días. —Concluyó Harry, cansado.

Sakura reflexionaba sobre lo que recién le contaban.

—Creo que entiendo lo que me dicen, y estaría feliz de poder ayudarlos, pero… ¿por qué yo?  
—La magia de proyección es una forma no bélica de proteger a los que nos importan, a nuestras naciones y familias. Un hechicero de proyección en plenitud puede inhabilitar a enemigos sin llegar a una confrontación directa. Tres de los más grandes hechiceros de la historia tenían esa facultad, y terminaron guiando naciones y salvando a miles de personas con su poder y sabiduría. Sólo necesitarías un poco de instrucción. —Hermione lucía realmente ilusionada mientras decía esas palabras.  
—¿Quienes fueron esos tres de los que hablan?  
—Merlín, Clow y Dumbledore. —Esa vez fue Eriol, pero parecía cargar cierta incomodidad en el semblante— Merlín y Dumbledore fueron efectivamente grandes hombres, justos en la medida que su humanidad les permitió. Pero no suavicen las cosas: este tipo de poder es peligroso sin una guía correcta… tú conociste a uno de ellos, Sakura, ¿recuerdas a Jung Chung-Hee? Ese loco casi destruye Japón. Clow hizo cosas despreciables durante su vida, lo que le hizo a otros hechiceros como el caso de Schmidt, o romper la realidad al crear el multiverso… (R2)  
—Vamos, Eriol, no seas duro contigo mismo…  
—¡Dejen de decir eso, maldición! —Estalló inesperadamente él, señalando a Hermione— Tengo sus recuerdos, su tipo de magia e incluso una fracción de su poder, ¡PERO YO NO SOY CLOW! No soy siquiera parte de su familia, no soy ni Reed ni Li, mi abuelo Shogo Hiiragizawa llegó a este país a mediados del siglo veinte sin hablar inglés y puso una taberna que lo vio morir aún sin haberlo aprendido, cuando eligió mi nombre nunca lo pudo pronunciar bien, y estoy totalmente seguro que en realidad era "Elliot…". Mi madre es del linaje de los Gallagher, ¿han escuchado de esa noble estirpe de magos escoceses? ¡Por supuesto que no, porque no hay tal linaje mágico! Detesto tanta hipocresía, por eso no quería quedar envuelto en esto, creo que sería muy justo decirle a Sakura que prefieren que esté aquí, cuidada por ustedes para que no cometa los mismos errores que otros hechiceros con su poder.  
—Eso es muy injusto, Eriol. Nosotros queremos protegerla.  
—Y de paso utilizar su poder en su beneficio, ¿no?  
—Sí, pero no de la forma que insinúas. Queremos proteger lo que amamos, la humanidad no está preparada para un conocimiento como este.  
—Ese pensamiento es más sentimental que fáctico.  
—La humanidad no estaba lista en los cuarentas para la energía nuclear, a los _muggles_ no les importó y redujeron a cenizas dos ciudades. —Atajó Harry— No estaban listos en los ochentas y Chernobyl se convirtió en una tierra que permanecerá maldita por milenios. Está bien que trates de quitarte el estigma de tu vida pasada, pero deja de ser tan egoísta como para no hacer lo correcto.

Eriol estuvo a punto de responder, pero una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Al volverse, Sakura lo miraba con la calidez de siempre.

—Está bien, Eriol. Yo también quiero proteger a mi familia y a ustedes. — Con la misma actitud se volvió a sus anfitriones— Los ayudaré en lo que pueda. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?  
—Gracias, Sakura. —Dijo Hermione, sonando aliviada— Por hoy lo mejor será que descansen, deben haber tenido un día muy largo entre ayer y hoy. Mañana a primera hora iremos a la Asociación Europea de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, hay que registrar que son nuestras visitas para evitar que los deporten. Pueden considerar esta casa como su hogar, y no duden en pedir cualquier cosa, mientras podamos conseguirla, no duden que la tendrán.  
—Quisiera solicitar algo entonces. —Dijo tímida la maestra de cartas.  
—¿Y qué es? —Preguntó la ministra.  
—Estoy preocupada por mi… por la mamá de Xiao-Lang, quisiera visitarla a ella y a su familia.

Hermione pensó unos segundos.

—Claro. Mañana después de la visita a la oficina, antes de iniciar el entrenamiento.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a marcar su ruta hacia el horizonte, aún faltaban unas horas para la noche, pero la sensación de la tarde invadía con su luz ámbar aquel jardín, que de lo enorme y descuidado, era simplemente irresistible.  
Sakura, Li y Eriol contaron a toda su comitiva el resultado de su entrevista con la Ministra y la fortuita creación de la nueva carta. Unos minutos después, la pareja se disculpó para comenzar un pequeño paseo en soledad. O al menos ese era el plan.

—Entonces, Li...— Se escuchó en una voz altiva a unos metros del grupo. Scorpius se acercaba al grupo con una sonrisa confiada y actitud pendenciera.  
—¿Sí? —Xiao-Lang se detuvo y se dio la media vuelta, irguiéndose cuan alto era.  
—Ibas a darme una demostración, según recuerdo.  
—Scorpius, por favor… —Advirtió Rose con un gesto de reprobación.  
—¿Qué pasa, Xiao-Lang? —Esa fue Sakura, tomando a Li de la manga.  
—No es nada… sólo que nuestro anfitrión quiere una demostración, y sería muy descortés de mi parte negársela.

Hecha esa declaración, y ante el porte serio tan único de Xiao-Lang, Rose no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior con un ligero rubor. Malfoy levantó las cejas un par de veces, dedicando dicho gesto a Sakura, que sonrió nerviosa. Ambos muchachos caminaron al claro más cercano, sobre el césped, extrayendo ambos de su ropa sus respectivas varitas, preparándose para un duelo amistoso… aunque era evidente que de amistoso no tenía nada.

**Capítulo 8.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Renuncia por uso de medios:**

**Haruhi Suzumiya, Yuki Nagato y otros personajes, terminología y contexto de La Melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya son propiedad de Nagaru Tanigawa (Novelas) y Kyoto Animation (Animé), 2003, 2006, 2009.**

**Referencia 1: La operación "Libertad Duradera" comenzó en octubre de 2002, liderada por Estados Unidos en represalia a los atentados del once de septiembre de 2001.**

**Referencia 2: Homenaje al personaje Adalius Schmidt, creación de Sahure y Mel_Kari, de la Saga iniciada en "Los Poderes de la Obscuridad". Si no la han leído, háganlo, es una gran historia.**

¡Hasta la actualización!


	10. Flores y Depredadores

**Retroalimentación.**

**Ailin79 chapter 9 . Sep 27:** ¡Gracias! Es cierto. Este trío, con sus historias, el choque de personalidades y eso, sigue siendo esencialmente bueno, y en efecto, van a demandar mucho de nuestra querida protagonista, pero no temas por ella. Lo de Malfoy y Xiao-Lang comenzará (porque no podría decir que termina) en este episodio, Xiao-Lang es una caja de sorpresas justo por esa condición, mantén la mente abierta.

**Wonder Grinch chapter 9 . Sep 27:** 1\. ¡Gracias! 2. Descuida, es en este. 3. Sí, me pareció más acorde a su personalidad que fuera en Ravenclaw. 4. Ni modo, son las cartas que le tocaron a la pequeña (qué ironía). 5. Me mataste de risa con esto. 6. Es la tercera creada bajo mi tutela desde Gesta. 7. Y su preocupación es legítima. 8. Y se pone mejor. 9. Era necesario. 10. Sí, en ausencia de CLow tiene mucho potencial. 11. Gracias. 12. Es posible, al final, son los protagonistas de sus respectivas sagas.

**Luxray1509 chapter 9 . Sep 27:** Hola de nuevo. Entiendo tu sentir. Al menos yo, no puedo resistirme a hacer a la familia más grande, sin embargo, no debes temer, nuestros protagonistas conservarán ese status, la inclusión de más personajes es para enriquecer con nombres conocidos la historia y evitar situaciones fortuitas, pero el núcleo del argumento se sigue centrando en nuestros personajes favoritos. Malfoy y Rose le van a poner muchas especias a este encuentro, ya verás de lo que hablo, y respecto a Fye, pues bueno, nada es lo que parece. 1. Y mira que la revisión es exhaustiva, pero igual siempre se escapa algo. 2. ¡Gracias! Me hace muy feliz ver que te tengo de vuelta acompañándome. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 9 . Sep 27:** Ya me había asustado. Al final, es un Malfoy, y a pesar de que Scorpius fue críado de forma diferente a como su linaje acostumbraba, alguna actitud debió heredar, haces bien en detectarlo. Tienes razón, hay algo de amargura inevitable en la historia de la pareja protagonista y de Eriol; para mí, él es simplemente una víctima de las circunstancias, alguien que no pidió esa herencia maldita. Supongo que la pena que experimentas tiene que ver con la incertidumbre que debe recorrer, pero descuida, será peor… La carta como solución era un paso lógico si me lo preguntas, y ayuda a zanjar definitivamente problemas de comunicación entre los protagonistas. Oh, los celos apenas comienzan. ¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Disfruta el capítulo.

**Reader2109otp chapter 9 . Sep 27:** Hola, ahijada. Sí, la explicación era necesaria, y tienes razón, mi estimado Xiao-Lang debe estar presente y defender lo suyo, no sólo asumir que lo es y que siempre estará ahí. También te concedo que era necesario saber aunque fuera un poco sobre lo que fue de esta familia. "S" será algo especial, pero no adelantaré nada más. Eriol, con todo y todo, tiene hábitos muy arraigados, a ver cómo se desarrolla desde aquí, y se va a poner mejor por aquello de que por primera vez no tendrá que lidiar con niños, sino con un montón de adolescentes y su rival es lo que podríamos llamar un "hombre-hombre". El strees efectivamente es feo, pero de alguna manera es (y ha sido) un motor de cambio y crecimiento para Sakura, así que tiempo al tiempo. Gracias por alimentar mi nostalgia en este capítulo, definitivamente necesitaba que alguien viviera intensamente conmigo el volver a ver a estos personajes tan queridos por mí, y por lo que veo, también por ti. Las cosas se están acomodando, en nada estaremos de cara a la cuesta argumental. ¡Gracias como siempre!

**Liz Padilla chapter 6 . Sep 28:** Hola. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, te agradesco el notar el esfuerzo en el desarrollo de las personalidades, trato de mantenerlos en su carácter, pero evidenciando el crecimiento que teóricamente deberían tener. Tendremos más de eso en los próximos capítulos, ¡Muchas gracias por tus observaciones y disfruta el capítulo!

**CherryLeeUp chapter 9 . Sep 28:** Ahí te encargo. La serie en cuestión es muy recomendable, pero tómatelo con calma, cuando tengas un tiempito, sé lo que es leer y escribir en tiempos limitados. Entiendo tu actitud hacia Scorpius, pero si yo fuera tu personaje favorito, no lo subestimaría. Tienes razón, Granger era la cabeza de la operación normalmente, era hora de un cambio, aunque no te confíes mucho. Lo que mencionas de Haruhi, sí: directamente desde Jurasic Park, me pareción adecuado. El apoyo vendrá en breve, ya verás. Fye… él es un caso particular. Eriol está ganando muchos adeptos en este relato por lo que veo, y creo que deberíamos comprender un poco a Harry… al menos yo hasta la fecha no he conocido a un policía o militar que no sea un poco paranoico. "No te metas con Sakura HP" ¿HP es Harry Potter o Hijo de…? Lo siento, tenía que preguntar. Me agrada esa forma de reseñar, ojalá la conserves, es muy estimulante. Y sí, dices mucho que amas a Eriol… si tanto lo amas… ¡Gracias!

**AZULMITLA chapter 9 . Sep 29:** ¡Perdón! Nada más no me odies. La creación de la carta me parecía necesaria, debe ser duro para alguien estar en medio de un problema donde no tiene siquiera la posibilidad de entenderse con sus cercanos, por eso de esta situación. Eres la primera que puede ver el paralelismo entre Scorpius y Xiao-Lang, porque aunque no lo parezca, son muy parecidos, y no hay peor error que subestimar a un posible adversario, ya sea en la magia o en el amor. ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento! Significan mucho para mí que la historia te esté gustando. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

**Yonahi13 chapter 9 . Sep 29:** ¡Gracias por tu opinión y apoyo! Disfruta el capítulo y no dejes de hacerme saber tus impresiones.

**Brie97 chapter 9 . Oct 7:** Antes que nada, bienvenida de vuelta. Eché de menos tus comentarios durante estas semanas, pensé en algún momento que habías perdido el interés, es bueno saber que no. Ieran es un personaje que quiero profundizar un poco, normalmente me la ponen como villana, pero creo que merece algo más de estudio. Descuida, mientras no dejes de concentrarte en los protagonistas, la historia se mantendrá sola. Es natural que nuestros personajes ya estén buscando formas de realizarse como pareja, pero quiero que las cosas se den naturales y en el tiempo preciso, me descoloca ver historias donde ayer se declararon y esa misma noche se comportan como estrellas porn0, no en mi guardia. Esta Tomoyo es, desde mi perspectiva, el resultado de una realización pasiva, el descubrimiento de su protagonismo, e irá creciendo aún más, pero descuida, tengo guardada su personalidad original, y eventualmente la traeré de vuelta. Los personajes originales, por supuesto, tendrán algo que ofrecernos, ten la mente abierta al respecto de ellos. Espero no haberte traído de vuelta un trauma con la descripción de Li peleando, y eres intuitiva al respecto, Shandian tiene una historia subyacente que nos ayudará a estructurar mejor su proceder. Las historias colaterales son lindas, verás que hay una justificación para eso, y espero te diviertas en la travesía. ¿Será que veremos pronto la consumación del amor de estos dos como biticinas? Erron está aquí, y no te abrumes, la plantilla total de participantes en la historia está prácticamente concluida, así que tenme sólo un poco de paciencia. Otra vez: bienvenida de vuelta y gracias por tus maravillosas aportaciones. ¡Desfruta el capítulo!

Y sin más que decir:

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

**Flores y Depredadores.**

o

**De lo poco confiables que las primeras impresiones pueden resultar.**

Apenas si había pasado un par de horas desde que concilió el sueño. Cuando abrió los ojos, la enorme alcoba le resultó desconocida en primer lugar, pero luego vino todo a su memoria. Se sentó en la cama y su corazón se aceleró súbitamente, recordando todo lo ocurrido el día anterior… todo había salido excepcionalmente bien, y de no ser por el escape de Ieran, hubiera sido una jornada perfecta.  
Miró el móvil aún montado en su brazo, que daba una luz de advertencia, el equipo sintió su mirada.

—Buenos días, señor Li. Mi nivel de batería está cercano al veinte por ciento. Si quedo por debajo del cinco por ciento y no he sido conectada a la corriente eléctrica puedo aprovechar la energía cinética de su cuerpo para mantenerme funcional, pero no seré capaz de almacenar energía de reserva al ser una tecnología aún en fase de pruebas.  
—De acuerdo.  
—Por otro lado, sus niveles de azúcar en sangre y control calórico y hormonal indican deuda de sueño y falta de alimentación. Le sugiero atienda estas carencias que por el momento no son graves ni comprometen su salud.  
—Bien. No hables conmigo. Si tienes algo que decir, dame una notificación escrita.

"Comando confirmado".  
"Modo silencioso activado".  
"La amabilidad es virtud de grandes hombres".

Shandian arqueó una ceja ante la última frase, pero no dio importancia.  
Caminó a través de la enorme alcoba, repleta de artículos antiguos y montones de esculturas en bronce representando criaturas mitológicas chinas, los amplios ventanales y las exquisitas alfombras. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado al lujo, pero eso era algo muy diferente a lo que tenía por normal. Aquellos alguna vez fueron los aposentos del matrimonio Li. Él ya conocía esa habitación, y por algunos años pensó que sería suya, pero su hermano menor fue descubierto como portador de El Don y pudo olvidarse de esa herencia. Hien, aunque rudo y serio, siempre fue bondadoso. Shandian recordaba que cuando se anunció el compromiso de su hermano, éste le dijo que esa alcoba iba a ser suya de todas maneras, y de alguna forma eso hubiera apaciguado la ira que comenzó a acumularse a lo largo de su vida… pero esos ancianos entrometidos dijeron que no. El regalo de Hien a Shandian iba a ser una burla para la familia.  
Arrugó el gesto y una arrogante satisfacción inflamó su pecho. Se sintió conforme con haber acabado con todos ellos.  
Su camino lo llevó hasta el guardarropas, donde la anterior dueña de la casa atesoraba las pertenencias del difunto líder del Clan. Con curiosidad miró los atuendos ahí resguardados. Tal como sucedía en cada lugar del mundo entre magos y no magos, aún siendo parte de la misma familia, las diferencias en el estilo de vida iban desde las profesiones, hasta el modo de vestir. Shandian vistió desde muy joven con costosos casimires y ropa formal por asuntos de formación, su guardarropas se componía principalmente de trajes, camisas y corbatas.  
Ante él, a la derecha, incontables _hanfu_, _quipao _y otros atuendos tradicionales se exhibían orgullosos, todos alguna vez pertenencia de Hien y sin usar por una década o más. Del lado izquierdo estaban las exquisitas prendas que Ieran usaba cada día.  
Tomó un hanfu de seda violeta iridiscente con acabados en hilos de oro. En vida vio a su hermano con ese mismo atuendo tal vez un par de veces, y sin pensárselo mucho, se enfundó en él.  
Le quedaba a la perfección.

—Bien, Asiria. Llegó la hora. —Susurró al móvil.

"¿Qué desea hacer?"

—Configura la función de reconocimiento de voz para asistencia en alteraciones.

"Usted actualmente está hablando en Chino, específicamente en la variante Mandarín, ¿desea utilizar ese como su idioma predeterminado para asistencia en alteraciones?"

"Alteraciones" era el término que Asiria utilizaba para referirse a su forma de crear magia. La asistencia de voz ayudaría al portador a especificar el tipo de alteración que quisiera provocar. Básicamente, era su forma de conjurar un hechizo.  
Shandian pensó por un momento. El mandarín era su lengua madre, con sus variaciones y paso a través de la historia, era uno de los idiomas más antiguos aún vivos, pero sentía que debía ser algo que significara más… la hechicería actual, al menos la más globalizada, utilizaba una lengua muerta como base: el Latín. Quizás lo mejor sería utilizar una antítesis, algo que de lo nuevo, fuera su némesis directo.

—No. Cambia el idioma a Esperanto.

"Comando confirmado, espere mientras descargo y configuro el idioma solicitado".

Pasaron un par de minutos.

"Las actualizaciones están listas. La asistencia en alteraciones está activada ahora. ¿Desea hacer una prueba?"

—Sí, quiero hacer una prueba.

"Por favor, piense y concéntrese en el tipo de efecto deseado. Luego diga en voz alta y clara una palabra que se relacione de la forma más directa posible con dicho efecto".

El monitor atenuó su iluminación, entrando en una especie de latencia. Shandian se concentró en la mitad del aquel clóset del tamaño de una habitación pequeña, en especial en todo lo que pertenecía a Ieran. Tomó una inspiración profunda mientras levantaba la mano sobre su cabeza, como preparándose para lanzar un mandoble de espada.

—¡_Fulmo_!

El destello de un relámpago y su rugido inundaron la habitación. Las prendas que eran el objetivo fueron castigadas con una descarga eléctrica que calcinó la mayor parte al momento, regando despojos por todo el suelo alfombrado, dañando incluso las paredes, dejando sólo una nube de humo y olor a chamusquina.  
Al instante se presentaron varias personas a la habitación, vieron a Shandian salir teatral, mostrándose como el auténtico líder del Clan Li que tanto presumía ser.

—Manden a alguien a limpiar este desastre. Alguien dotado, quiero que sea rápido. —Se limitó a ordenar, dirigiéndose a los jardines.

* * *

No eran pocas las personas que habitaban esa casa, pero al parecer todos se las habían arreglado para asistir a ese improvisado combate. El corrillo observaba como Malfoy y Li se estudiaban mutuamente mientras caminaban en círculos sobre el césped. Rose y Sakura parecían ser las más expectantes en medio de tanta tensión.  
Un "no puede ser" se escapó de los labios de Eriol en un susurro, y no le quedó otra que asumir su rol de profesor, haciendo las veces de un improvisado árbitro, poniéndose de pie entre ambos.

—Bien, ya que tan decididos están en mostrar su irracionalidad por motivos que el resto no entendemos, tengamos un duelo civilizado: el combate se limitará al espacio que confinaré, —a esas palabras, con su propia varita, una de madera negra con motivos dorados, apuntó al suelo, y una pequeña onda de aire empujó con suavidad a los no combatientes fuera de un círculo perfecto— podrán utilizar cualquier hechizo del catálogo europeo para desarme o ataque no letal, —se volvió a Li— nada de manipulación elemental sin varita, —luego miró a Malfoy—, nada de _sectumsempra_, y definitivamente nada de maldiciones imperdonables… aunque dudo que alguno de los dos pueda siquiera intentar una. El duelo terminará con la rendición, el desarme o la inconsciencia de alguno de los contendientes, ¿queda claro?

Ambos chicos dieron un asentimiento, y Eriol retrocedió hasta salir del área confinada.

Para ese punto, Harry y sus amigos se habían unido al público, y el jefe auror se puso a un lado de Eriol, cruzando los brazos, mirando a los contendientes con atención mientras esperaban a que el improvisado árbitro diera la señal.

—Scorpius es uno de los mejores duelistas que conozco para alguien de su edad. —Dijo Harry por lo bajo.  
—Li no es el hechicero más poderoso que conozco para ser honesto… y eso lo hace un contendiente muy peligroso.  
—No entiendo.  
—Es un David entre Goliats, Harry. Ha derrotado hechiceros con un poder muy superior al suyo con su sola inteligencia, si Scorpius cree que por ser más poderoso podrá vencerlo, ya perdió el encuentro.  
—Entonces es un mago no muy poderoso venido de la estirpe Li, tal como…  
—Como Al. Y aún así, forma parte del panteón de hitos de esa familia, ¿has escuchado del legendario Hogo Okami Li?  
—Hermione lo mencionó alguna vez.  
—Pues lo tienes enfrente. —Dijo, invitando a Harry a ver el potencial en su propio hijo a través de su paralelismo con Li. Luego tomó aire para volviendo al duelo— ¡_En garde_!

Y el ambiente se electrizó. Scorpius inició el duelo.

—¡_Stupify_!  
—_Soli motus._ —El chorro de luz salido de la varita de Malfoy fue interceptado por el trozo de suelo que Li había levantado en un murmullo pasando la varita frente a él, mientras daba un giro a su derecha, con el contraataque listo— ¡_Incarcerous_!

La habilidad atlética de Malfoy le permitió evadir el entramado de cuerdas creadas por Li haciendo una pequeña acrobacia. Todos sabían que era un gran deportista, pero no tenían oportunidad a menudo de verlo en duelo y hacer uso de sus habilidades en ese campo. Teniendo más sorpresas que dar, al caer (de pie, obviamente), pateó un guijarro hacia Li, apuntándolo de inmediato con su varita:

—¡_Engorgio_!

La roca creció hasta hacerse del tamaño de un balón de soccer, y por la velocidad inicial sería suficiente para dejar a un hombre fuera de combate. Lo que Malfoy no esperaba era que Li también supiera de acrobacias.  
Xiao-Lang saltó al encuentro de la roca, usándola como trampolín para pasar a vuelo sobre la cabeza del inglés, y desde ahí hacer un nuevo disparo:

—¡_Expulso_! —Un chorro de luz verde salió de la varita de Li mientras caía.  
—¡_Expelliarmus_! —En respuesta, uno rojo se hizo visible en la varita de Malfoy.

Ambas emisiones de energía formaron un destello deslumbrante que mantuvo las varitas "ancladas". El que tuviera mayor poder, terminaría haciendo llegar su hechizo al oponente, haciendo a Malfoy volar por los aires, o desarmando a Li.  
Sólo un par de segundos después, el rojo comenzó a ganar terreno sobre el verde, aún cuando Scorpius manipulaba su varita sólo con su derecha, mientras que Xiao-Lang la sostenía con ambas manos, manteniendo un gesto estoico, aunque no podía ocultar que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Al final, Li fue alcanzado, haciendo pensar a todos que con eso sería derrotado. Malfoy fue la principal víctima de ese malentendido.  
La varita de Li salió volando, pero ante la sorpresa de todos, la capturó nuevamente al vuelo, y en el mismo impulso lanzó dos hechizos a un Malfoy distraído en su aparente victoria.  
El rubio alcanzó a reaccionar lanzando un _percussum_ al mismo tiempo que el lobo ejecutaba un _levicorpus_, tirando del tobillo de Malfoy y dejándolo de cabeza, y casi simultáneamente un _refelectunt_. El hechizo de Scorpius regresó a él, haciéndolo víctima de su propia magia, más poderosa que la de su contendiente.  
Li fue esa vez quien bajó la varita asumiendo que Malfoy estaba noqueado y viéndolo caer al césped, sin embargo, justo antes de irse de cara contra la tierra, Scorpius pasó su varita por debajo de su brazo, repitiendo el _percussum_, esta vez impactó sin oposición el pecho de Xiao-Lang. El golpe fue contundente, tanto para hacer retroceder, pero no lo suficiente para noquear al lobito, que sin aliento tuvo que plantar una rodilla en la tierra.

—¡Empate!

La exclamación de Eriol levantó el hechizo de confinamiento, terminando con ello la contienda.  
Scorpius trató de incorporarse dificultosamente, y embelesado vio a la _veela _oriental correr a su encuentro, mortificada, arrancándole una vez más una sonrisa estúpida. En algún lugar de su raciocinio disminuido por los golpes recibidos por el menor de los Li, se hizo posible la idea de que la chica reconociera su poder y habilidad, y con ello comenzara a seguirlo. La realidad, indiferente y dura como suele ser, lo abofeteó con los fríos hechos: Sakura ciertamente corría en su dirección, pero pasó de largo como era de esperarse. Llegó hasta Xiao-Lang, cayó sobre sus rodillas y abrazándolo le preguntaba si estaba bien y si podía ponerse de pie.

—Esto es realmente inspirador. —Dijo Rose sarcástica, tendiéndole una mano a Scorpius.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Ese magnífico ejemplar de lobo acaba de darte una lección.  
—¿Lobo? ¿Eso de dónde lo sacaste…? Y no hizo tal cosa...  
—La etimología de su nombre. Y tienes razón, Scorpius… no te dio una lección, fue algo mejor: hizo que tú mismo te dieras una lección… si yo fuera Kinomoto, tampoco desaprovecharía la oportunidad para abrazarme de él.

* * *

Luego del breve, pero entretenido espectáculo, el grupo se dispersó. Eriol y Harry caminaron juntos hacia la casita de tan extravagante arquitectura.

—Debes considerar que Sakura, aún con su poder y capacidad, no es un ente solitario. Todos los que la rodean son catalizadores, y todos juegan un papel importante, por eso opté por traerlos a todos. Los Li, Daidoji, tu servidor, nuestros guardianes, incluso el irritante de Ou.  
—La Madriguera no es una guardería, Eriol.  
—Insistes en considerar sólo lo que puedes ver. Tú tuviste la confrontación final con Voldemort a los diecisiete, la misma edad que tiene ella. Sakura capturó las cartas Clow, tomó dichos objetos y por un mecanismo transitivo mágico que yo no comprendo logró recrearlas para mantenerlas vivas y funcionales, derrotó a las creaciones de Clow, me derrotó a mí, venció y convirtió a la carta _Void_, capaz de anular los poderes de Sakura, todo esto antes de los trece. En ese punto su magia de proyección se manifestó, a sus catorce viajó al siglo XVIII, donde derrotó a uno de los más grandes magos tenebrosos de oriente y recuperó su herencia mágica obteniendo el título de Hoshinomegami, y a su vuelta venció a un hechicero clase D. renegado que ahora mismo está en Azkaban por si no lo recuerdas.  
—¿Ella fue quien derrotó a Kaito? **(1)**  
—Aún tienes tiempo de agradecerle. Y dejando todo eso de lado, ya comprobaste sus habilidades en la magia de proyección. Su talento es nato. Si Alruwh tiene formas de desafiar a la magia, Sakura es nuestra mejor alternativa y una posibilidad real de éxito. Además, mírala y dime que no es adorable.  
—Sé serio, Hiiragizawa.  
—Y tú se menos huraño. Sé que has tenido muchas pérdidas en tu vida, y comprendo el miedo que sientes, en especial ahora que tienes esposa e hijos… pero creo sensato compartir la responsabilidad con otros, por eso Hermione nos trajo aquí, y aún con mi recelo estoy dispuesto a darlo todo para ayudar, pero soy consciente de que no puedo solo. —Lanzó un suspiro mientras observaba la varita de manzano que descansaba en sus manos, la misma que alguna vez fue de Clow— Los problemas y el dolor que puedes ocasionar al pensar que puedes hacerlo todo por ti mismo ha sido un factor en tu vida, Harry. Viste lo que hombres tan poderosos o valientes como Dumbledore o Snape provocaron en ese afán tan infantil, pero a diferencia de ellos, tú no estás sólo, tienes a tu familia y amigos tan poderosos como leales a tu alrededor, que no pensarían dos veces en dar la vida por ti o algún miembro de tu familia… ¿acaso tú dudarías en ponerte en el camino de una maldición que podría lastimar a Rose o cualquiera de los hijos de Ron y Hermione? Estoy seguro que incluso lo harías por Scorpius. Déjanos ser parte de ese círculo, Harry.  
—Eres irritantemente sabio, como Hermione. —Respondió Harry, después de un prolongado y reflexivo silencio.  
—Es mi maldición.

**NdeA1:** _Eventos presumiblemente acaecidos entre "Gesta" y este relato. No han sido detallados al momento._

* * *

Después la premura y el asedio propio de las entrevistas después del duelo "amistoso", cada jovenzuelo que portara una varita decidió que harían una ronda de nuevos duelos o tal vez un partido de _quidditch_, aprovechando la presencia de invitados, a lo que Sakura y Xiao-Lang declinaron al menos de forma momentánea. Libres al fin, apoyados en Tomoyo para deshacerse de público no invitado, comenzaron a andar por la campiña, y colándose entre los árboles, recobrando un poco la calma que los últimos días les había robado.

—¿Qué crees que sea lo que la Señora Granger-Weasley quiere que haga?  
—No estoy seguro. Me inquieta mucho que traten de obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras.  
—¿Cómo qué?  
—Según lo poco que entiendo, estamos ante personas capaces de utilizar su propio tipo de magia, una artificial, y probablemente la quieran usar para cosas malas. Si ese es el caso, tal vez nos hagan tratar de detener a esas personas por la vía bélica.  
—Bueno, ¡ayudaré cuánto pueda entonces!

Xiao-Lang miró la inocente determinación de la chica, y no pudo más que sentirse conmovido.

—Las guerras en cualquier plano son horribles, Sakura. La gente muere, las familias se rompen, y nunca dejan al margen a los inocentes. Detestaría que participaras en un evento tan horrible. Tú ya viste lo que el tío Shandian hizo en Hong Kong. Si las cosas van a ser así…  
—¡Oye! —llamó ella su atención, aterrizándolo— No debes preocuparte de más. Ya sabes qué es lo que sigue, ¿no? Pase lo que pase…  
—Todo estará bien.

Ella, sonriente de asustar al menos momentáneamente los fantasmas del chico, se abrazó de él, sacándole un lamento fugaz.

—¡Es cierto! ¿Te hizo daño el ataque que recibiste? ¿Vas a estar bien? —preguntó alarmada.

Ella miró el hematoma y luego del susto por la lesión, vino el susto por la situación. Sin pensarlo había desabotonado la camisa de Xiao-Lang, y había tocado sus pectorales con inquietud. Con todo y la marca del hechizo, un muchacho atractivo y de proporciones corporales muy cercanas al ideal había quedado avergonzado ante ella, con el torso descubierto. No era un muchacho musculoso, era más bien delgado, pero su abdomen y pecho mostraban el resultado del entrenamiento diario con la espada y las artes marciales, y cualquier jovencita hubiera hecho lo que Sakura: tragar pesado, sonrojarse, e inmediatamente buscar cubrir el objeto de su distracción, al que por cierto, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Después de muchas disculpas atropelladas y toques involuntarios, logró abotonar nuevamente la camisa, quedando ambos en un incómodo silencio.

—Creo que un ungüento podría hacerse cargo de la marca. —Susurró él, indicándole con un gesto que debían volver a la madriguera.  
—Sí… con gusto te ayudaré a ponértelo. —Sin poder explicárselo, Sakura sintió el impulso de correr hacia la casa, se dio la media vuelta y lo intentó, sin notar en su descuido que las raíces de un árbol estaban en su camino. Tropezó y cerca estuvo de irse de bruces.  
—¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó Li, alcanzando apenas a sujetarla, abrazándola.  
—Sí… —Dijo ella en un hilo de voz, inquietando aún más a su salvador.  
—¿Segura? No suenas bien...  
—E… estás muy cerca… —musitó ella, y entonces él reparó en la cercanía de la que ella hablaba.

En las prisas por evitar que se fuera de cara al suelo, había logrado detenerla, pero ella quedó inclinada en un ángulo muy inoportuno. Aquél bonito, bien formado, redondo y esponjoso distractor que Li a veces simplemente era incapaz de ignorar, o al menos simular que no miraba cada que la chica se descuidaba un poco, había quedado comprimido contra su bajo vientre, poniéndolo muy nervioso… y eso no era lo peor. Las mismas prisas habían evitado que la tomara por la cintura como era la legítima y laudable intención original, en su lugar, una de sus manos abarcaba en totalidad la parte izquierda de su pecho. Eso explicaba el enajenante calor y suavidad que esa palma experimentaba.  
Su primer impulso fue liberarla, pero la consecuencia dada su muy comprometida postura, sería una peligrosa caída. Así que sólo murmurando una disculpa tiró de ella lentamente, incorporándola hasta que la espalda de la jovencita tocó el pecho de él.

—¿Xiao-Lang? —Llamó la chica en un hilo de voz.  
—¿Sí?  
—Ya puedes soltarme.  
—Sí… pero… no me dejas…

Y es que si bien la mano de él seguía estando donde no debía, la de ella evitaba que la retirara, además de que su trasero seguía innecesariamente presionado contra él… ella podía sentir en esa proximidad cómo lo afectaba físicamente en algo más que la respiración agitada del chico, con culpabilidad inocente y morbosa a partes iguales obedecía el impulso de mantener el contacto y mantener el cuerpo de él contra el suyo, sintiendo los efectos de la intranquilidad que le causaba. Cuando finalmente tuvo la voluntad de pensar con la cabeza, en medio de un sobresalto rompió el vínculo.  
Luego de unos segundos de no saber cómo salir del enredo, se quedaron callados, frente a frente, enrojecidos como en su niñez. Una barrera que cualquiera pensaría que debería estar superada para ese momento seguía ahí, vigente, dándoles un encanto único. Y a su salvación vino una incontrolable y liberadora carcajada. Habiéndose calmado, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron a la casa.

* * *

El trueno cayó a mitad del campo de entrenamiento. Una invocación común, como las que solía usar Xiao-lang en su niñez.  
El relámpago no llegó al suelo, y tampoco tocó a su objetivo: Beiji-Hu había puesto el brazo sobre su cabeza para protegerse, y el móvil había disipado la energía. El Zorro corrió hacia el conjurador y no hizo falta utilizar el móvil para someterlo, era un artista marcial natural, bastaron sólo unos golpes y una llave para desarmar y dejar indefenso al hechicero en cuestión. Apenas tuvo tiempo después de someterlo para salir del camino de una ventisca lanzada por una segunda atacante, sólo que esa vez apuntó con el móvil hacia ese viento y lo redireccionó hacia un tercer hechicero que aún no lo había atacado, dejándolo fuera de combate, para finalmente concentrarse en la única contendiente en pie. La bruja invocó una llamarada con su espada, misma que Beiji-Hu detuvo y comenzó a manipular para que volviera a su creadora, lográndolo con relativa facilidad. Las llamas comenzaron a iluminar en rojo la espada de la hechicera, una mujer de unos veinte, que parecía esforzarse mucho en evitar que su propio hechizo la quemara.  
Beiji-Hu lanzó al cielo la llamarada, liberando con ello a ambos.

—¡No! ¡Está mal! ¡No debes mostrar clemencia! —Exclamó Shandian a la distancia, irritado. Luego se dirigió a los hechiceros que hacían de sparring con su hijo— ¡Largo!

Los tres pusieron la derecha hecha un puño en la palma de la izquierda frente a su pecho mientras hacían una reverencia, en un saludo _zouyi_ tradicional. Antes de irse, la mujer compartió con el Zorro una mirada significativa por fracciones de segundo.

—La clemencia es un valor de esta casa, papá. —dijo en voz muy tenue el albino, bajando un poco la mirada para que no se interpretara como un desafío.  
—La misma que ellos nos han mostrado, ¿no? —Respondió el hombre con acidez, mientras alcanzaba al muchacho— En unos años serás el líder de esta familia, Beiji-Hu. Debes ser implacable para mantenerla unida, ese es el propósito de la servidumbre, no te sientas mal si salen heridos. En especial los hechiceros… pueden tratar sus heridas con mayor efectividad que nosotros.  
—Ellos son nuestra familia…  
—Yo soy la única familia que necesitas. Yo he tenido que hacerlo todo solo, y míranos ahora, recuperando lo que es nuestro. Esta casa necesita líderes fuertes, y te prometo que te convertiré en el jefe de Clan más poderoso de la historia moderna de los Li. —Hizo una pausa— Y para que algo nuevo surja, lo viejo debe ser destruido. Cazaremos a aquellos que nos marginaron y los que no sean leales a nosotros, empezando por esa traidora de Ieran y su prole.  
—¿Por qué odias tanto a la tía Ieran…? Es decir… yo sabía que no te simpatizaba, pero no pensé que fuera tanto el rencor que le guardabas.

Shandian tomó mucho aire, y cuando lo soltó, Beiji-Hu tuvo la impresión de que su padre había envejecido veinte años en sólo unos segundos.

—Mañana por la tarde, después de la comida y tus entrenamientos nos reuniremos en el salón. Creo que es hora de que conozcas un poco más sobre la historia de tu familia.

* * *

La noche cayó luego de una cena abundante, sabrosa y muy animada. Llegaron hasta aquella que iba a ser la guarida masculina, donde Xiao-Lang, Eriol y Kurogane pasarían la noche. Para aumentar la sorpresa, una vez asignado dicho espacio, el patriarca Weasley pidió a todos que dejaran la ya de por sí amplia habitación un par de minutos. Cuando los hizo pasar de nuevo, el lugar había aumentado su área habitable considerablemente, agregando incluso una nueva ventana y algunas camas más, producto de la magia. El hombre deseó las buenas noches y les pidió no se desvelaran, pues los invitados debían salir muy temprano a Londres, y luego guío al matrimonio Kagari-Cavendish a otra alcoba.

—¿Y exactamente por qué estás tú aquí? —Preguntó con evidente irritación Xiao-Lang.  
—Porque técnicamente soy un varón, y no sería correcto que me quedara con Sakura. Créeme, tampoco me gustó la idea en principio. —Respondió Kero con el ceño fruncido mientras flotaba al lado de Li.  
—Podríamos ponerte en una perrera afuera. —Agregó con acidez.  
—A decir verdad, prefiero que estemos aquí, lo que aplique para Cerbero, aplicaría para mí también, ¿no crees? —Intervino Spinel, que viajaba indiferente en el hombro de su dueño.  
—Y eso es algo que no permitiría. —Concluyó Eriol. Sin que se diera cuenta, Kurogane rodó los ojos.

Mientras se ubicaban en sus puestos, Al se acercó al grupo, seguido de sus hermanos, primos y Scorpius.

—¿Puedo echar un vistazo? —Susurró Potter a espaldas de Li, llamando su atención.  
—¿Perdona?  
—Tu varita… ¿puedo echar un vistazo?

Un poco descolocado, Xiao-Lang asintió y le alcanzó su varita. Mientras Al la veía, Scorpius la tomó delicadamente de sus manos.

—¿Ginkgo? —Preguntó el platino.  
—Sí.  
—Vaya… es una madera muy rara para hacer varitas, hasta donde sé, es una de esas extravagancias de China. ¿De qué es su núcleo?  
—Bigote de Bola de Fuego. Esta era de mi padre, aunque nunca la usó mucho, nuestra tradición mágica es diferente. —Scorpius, extrañamente empático con ese fortuito rival, extrajo su propia varita y la puso en las manos de Xiao-Lang.  
—Esta fue un obsequio de mi padre también. Espino y crin de unicornio.

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían entablado una conversación sobre magia como Li no había tenido antes. Aquel muchacho rubio, refinado y que con la voz arrastraba un poco las palabras, terminó siendo algo diferente a lo que pensó Li en principio. Era un hechicero poderoso, pero también un chico bastante culto e inteligente, además de que no parecía tener los insalvables problemas de timidez que Li si cargaba a cuestas.

Por otro lado, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin y Nakuru terminaron en una alcoba femenina común.

—Entonces, ¿Kinomoto, verdad? —Preguntó Rose luego de que Sakura y compañía tomaran las camas cedidas.  
—¡Sí! Pero por favor, llámame Sakura.  
—Encantada, Sakura. Llámame Rose, por favor.

Iniciaron todas las chicas una conversación trivial mientras la ropa de calle era cambiada por pijamas multicolores. Rose siempre fue muy analítica. Había heredado la inteligencia de su madre y la mayor parte de su físico, su padre siempre se lo recordaba, siendo que de él llevaba el color de cabello y ojos. Básicamente se podía decir que era una Hermione con cabello granate y ojos añil. Tuvo que pasar sólo ese pequeño lapso de tiempo para que comprendiera, aunque fuera superficialmente el porqué de que el muchacho que había captado su atención horas atrás rendía semejante pleitesía a la jovencita de ojos verdes. Era un océano repleto de inocencia y bondad, y era muy agradable, tanto que las menores quedaron de inmediato encantadas con su carácter afable, mientras que Tomoyo grababa todo con la cámara que se había salvado del chapuzón en el Mar de China gracias al monedero de Akko, y Meilin iniciaba una contienda de almohadas.

Unas horas después, entre ronquidos y una somniloquia común en lugares donde duerme mucha gente, Sakura seguía en vigilia, observaba las estrellas y la luna que pintaban en plata las campiñas de Devon, preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que iba a tener que hacer.  
Juntó sus manos sobre su pecho con ansiedad, y luego miró hacia otra parte de la casa visible desde su perspectiva. Ahí donde seguramente Li y compañía dormían. Y deseó estar con él. Ese último pensamiento vino a ella como un bálsamo que le regresó parte del sosiego, imaginó que ya se habría hecho la curación en la hematoma dejada por Scorpius, y suspiró por habérselo perdido.

—Ten dulces sueños, querido Xiao-Lang. —Susurró, preguntándose si de alguna manera podría saber sus deseos para él.  
—Por supuesto que tendré dulces sueños. Soñaré contigo. —Respondió él, oportuno pero ignorante de los deseos de su amada.

* * *

Un día entre semana repleto de actividad en lo que un principio pareció un edificio en obra negra y con suspensión de trabajos. Así era lo normal en la sede de la Asociación Europea de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, una especie de embajada donde los hechiceros venidos desde fuera de Europa hacían registro para moverse con libertad en territorio europeo, con misiones diplomáticas, o en cooperación con corporaciones como las oficinas de aurores y ministerios.  
Sakura, acompañada de Xiao-Lang, Kurogane, Eriol, los guardianes, Harry y las Cavendish, caminaba observando a todos lados con asombro. Por razones de practicidad, los no usuarios de magia se habían quedado en La Madriguera, sólo Kurogane, al ser un dotado y dueño de la Dragón de Plata debía pasar por el registro. La oficina era lujosa, aunque siempre transmitiendo esa aura tan difícil de describir… ¿cómo decirlo?

—Creo que el término sería "anti-modernista". —instruyó Kero— Encontrarán que la comunidad mágica, en especial en Europa y América, tiene cierto miedo a lo nuevo y diferente. Esta oficina luce igual a cuando la conocí, cuando el mago Clow estaba vivo. Es uno de los muchos contrastes de los que tienen el don y los que no. Podríamos decir que ellos son los progresistas, mientras que nosotros somos los conservadores.

Las diligencias fueron breves. Al no tener que registrarse más que los dotados en la oficina junto con sus mascotas (término que ofendió sobremanera a Kero), el papeleo fue rápido y la comitiva podría ir a reunirse con el resto de sus amigos, que visitarían el lugar donde la familia de Xiao-Lang había sido ubicada. De hecho, Ieran había pasado por esa misma oficina un día antes, para registrarse como refugiada. Pero por supuesto, no podía ser tan fácil.  
El grupo de Sakura estaba por atravesar el gran lobby de la dependencia cuando se armó un gran alboroto. Harry levantó un poco la cabeza al ver aurores y guardias reunirse entorno a un par de personas. Una jovencita rubia de largas enaguas miraba con inocente curiosidad a su alrededor, y un hombre joven de desordenada mata amarilla y gesto despreocupado levantaba las manos sobre la cabeza, en señal de rendición.

—¡Flowright! —Exclamó Harry mientras echaba a correr al encuentro del rubio y sacaba su varita, apuntando su propia boca con ella—. Flowright está en la AECM, manden refuerzos de inmediato, podría ser peligroso. —Se volvió fugazmente a sus invitados—. Vayan a La Madriguera, surgió una pequeña emergencia y…  
—¡Al suelo! ¡De inmediato!— Gritó un auror a la distancia, interrumpiendo a Harry mientras amenazaba a Fye.  
—Caballeros, esto no es necesario, me estoy entregando voluntariamente, pero necesito protección, si ellos me encuentran soy hombre muerto y sus secretos morirían conmigo, y no podemos dejar que eso pase… todos estamos en peligro.  
—¡Silencio, Flowright! ¡En nombre del Ministerio Británico de Magia quedas arrestado por…!

Todos y cada uno de los presentes bajó la cabeza instintivamente. El sonido, si bien formaba parte de los conocimientos que por cultura general Sakura y otros tenían, para los magos era desconocido por la mayoría: una detonación… más específicamente, un disparo de arma de fuego. El auror que apuntaba a Fye dejó salir una exclamación de dolor mientras soltaba la varita, ahora cubierta de su sangre, cayendo de su mano perforada.  
Afuera de la oficina y por la entrada principal, Li pudo reconocer emisiones de energía iguales a las que vio en Hong Kong, y Harry reconoció a los drones de los cuales él había asegurado uno, y que ocultaba en La Madriguera desde el asedio al Ministerio. Los guardias de la oficina estaban siendo sometidos y un comando equipado con esos temibles móviles y armas de fuego se abría paso a las instalaciones ante el pánico de los visitantes. El grupo, apuntando de forma preventiva a todo el que portara una varita, daba paso al que parecía ser el líder.  
El hombre de atuendo negro y rostro parcialmente cubierto por sombrero y pañuelo, entró con paso petulante mientras giraba un revólver de cañón aún humeante en su mano derecha, haciendo aún más dramática la escena con el sonido de las espuelas en sus botas:

—Lamento la interrupción, pero el amanerado y la niña se vienen conmigo. —Sentenció Black, desenfundando su segundo revólver.

**Capítulo 9.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	11. Cetros, Varitas, Espadas… y Balas

**Retroalimentación.**

**CherryLeeUp chapter 10 . Oct 11:** Buena elección de ejercicio mental. Ya que imaginas la voz, de hecho, es así el concepto. Para imaginar a Asiria tomé características de los tres principales asistentes digitales existentes, incluso para el nombre: Cortana (Microsoft), Alexa (Amazon) y por supuesto, Siri (Apple). En efecto: Shandian no siente odio o tal vez siquiera rencor contra su hermano fallecido… ya vendrá más adelante esa explicación, y sí, hay mucho en la segregación por magia que lo motiva. Tenía que ser Esperanto… al menos, a mí me resultaba lógico: lo antiguo contra lo moderno. Nunca he dicho que Xiao-Lang sea débil, aunque expresado en otras palabras, podríamos decir que es un personaje tan único que no está determinado en su poder bruto. Hay algo en lo que coincido por completo contigo: lo que hay en la pareja protagonista es definitivamente algo muy robusto, y aunque sería difícil vulnerarlo con algo tan trivial como conocer nuevas personas, no significa que no nos darán momentos cómicos o dramáticos, o incluso de incertidumbre. Este Eriol (como seguramente ya habrás notado) es diferente a otros que he visto… sería triste no poder ver más allá de lo que fue y no aprovechar lo que podría ser. Espero tener oportunidad de darnos muchos momentos "pícaros" de nuestra pareja favorita, y hasta de otras, ya veremos. Tu intuición está afinada, no diré más. Scorpius es un buen personaje, ojalá puedas aprender a estimarlo, quien sabe, podría sustituir a nuestro lobo (atecreas). Kero y compañía han tenido poca participación, te prometo que eso irá cambiando de a poco. No puedo evitar reír con incomodidad cuando emparejan a Kurogane con Fye… bueno, eso no pasará. Porque no pasará, ¿verdad…? ¡Gracias como siempre!

**Wonder Grinch chapter 10 . Oct 11: **Qué bueno que fuiste curiosa, y sobreviviste. Gracias por tus palabras. Qué bueno que te gusta este Eriol, creo que vale la pena desarrollarlo. Este no era un duelo para determinar a un ganador, aunque creo que todos obtuvimos algo que necesitábamos, como ver a Li usando su varita. Ah, no, no es Sirius… sólo se apellidan igual. También yo quiero que tengan más amor, pero tiempo al tiempo. ¡Gracias a ti por seguir aquí!

**Ailin79 chapter 10 . Oct 11:** ¡Muchas gracias! Creo que había un interés colectivo en ver a Li como vencedor, pero no me pareció pertinente. Descuida Xiao-Lang tiene un potencial grandioso, así que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo veamos brillar. Algo parecido con Eriol, hay mucho que ver ahí. Y sí, estás por averiguarlo, Sakurita es única. Bueno, aquí está la actualización, ¡Disfrútala y gracias!

**carmennj chapter 10 . Oct 11:** Gracias por animarte al fin. La verdad es que no recuerdo puntualmente la solución planteada en el libro que comentas, pero pensé que con esta condición mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, la brecha del idioma y la demostración del poder de nuestra protagonista. Hay una historia muy interesante tras la conducta de Shandian, veremos a dónde nos lleva. Gracias por notar el esfuerzo en el desarrollo de los personajes, es mi intención que todos, incluso los malos, tengan más de una dimensión y puedas incluso identificarte con ellos. Scorpius al final es un Malfoy, en su cabeza por supuesto que tiene una oportunidad, pero tal como dices, SxS ya tienen una historia que perdería todo significado si alguien pudiera interferir con facilidad. En este capítulo comprobarás que, en efecto, Black es alguien digno de temer. ¡Gracias de nuevo y disfruta el capítulo! Te regreso el abrazo.

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 10 . Oct 11:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Hay más en Shandian de lo que parece, ya lo verás, pronto conocerás su historia. Notaste el detalle del mensaje que Asiria le da a Shandian, más que una cachetada con guante blanco, denota algo que sí podría dar un poco de miedo: el despertar de la conciencia. Gracias por notar el trabajo de investigación. Veremos si el no muy popular Malfoy continúa en tu lista negra conforme la historia avance. Debemos reconocer que Li es poderoso, pero puede ser subestimado dada la muy complicada configuración de su poder, no te sientas mal por él, aún tiene muchísimo que darnos. Nuestros niños siguen creciendo… merecen más afecto, y por mi vida que se los daré. Es bueno ver que puedo regresarte a los terrenos de la tensión, espero disfrutes lo que sigue, espero te emocione. ¡Gracias una vez más!

**Reader2109otp chapter 10 . Oct 12:** Hola, ahijada. Gracias por compartir la nostalgia. No es una idea tuya, de hecho, es algo más grande y siniestro. Es cierto, lees parte de su personalidad en ese hecho, ya pronto descubrirás de qué va su mala fe. Obviamente, están chamacos para pensar en algo más serio, además, recordemos que para alguien de su edad y poder es de complicado a imposible realizar una maldición imperdonable, aunque no están precisamente indefensos. Sí, mi Sakurita sólo tiene permiso para ser del mocoso… ¿o no? Kaito… no sé que será (o fue) de él… creo que permanecerá como un misterio. Este Eriol será diferente, espero que llegues a apreciarlo. ¡Mis niños necesitan amor! ¡Amor físico! ¡Intenso y desencadenado…! Pero tiempo al tiempo, debe ser perfecto, además de que nos dan muchas escenas lindas mientras llegamos ahí, quiero que a estos dos los defina la naturalidad. Esta relación padre e hijo no es tan cercana, así que tendrá mucho que darnos aún. Estaremos plagados de roces y convivencias con diversos grados de comodidad, va a estar interesante. Ese era mi propósito, enfatizar en algo que yo mismo noté hasta bien establecido el guión: nuestros niños son depredadores y nuestras nenas flores. Organización social, creo que es un elemento digno de considerar. No pude resistirme a usar ese término con él, lo siento. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, ahijada! Espero disfrutes este capítulo mucho. ¡Un abrazo!

**Liz Padilla chapter 10 . Oct 13:** Hola. Me alegra saber que te gustó la descripción, y tienes razón, estamos acostumbrados a un solo estilo de magia y los europeos merecen algo de justicia para su forma de hacerla. Nuestros niños merecen un tratamiento justo en lo que al descubrimiento de su relación y sus alcances, quiero que haya naturalidad en cómo llegan a ciertos puntos, no quiero nada fortuito. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Espero disfrutes lo que sigue.

**Brie97 chapter 10 . Oct 19:** Hola. Gracias por seguir aquí. Era necesario, como decimos en México, este hombrecito está tratando de "pedalearle la bicicleta", debía haber una confrontación, y creo que es justo decir que no sería natural que las lealtades de nuestra pareja favorita se vieran comprometidas con tan poco. SxS debe ser una realidad eventualmente, pero debe llevar un desarrollo natural. Haces bien en anticiparte a la historia reciente de la familia Li, pronto tendrás las respuestas que mereces al respecto. Fye es un tema que no tengo muy claro cómo abordar. Debo decir que nunca fue mi favorito, en especial por su nihilismo y su moral ambigua… veremos que resulta de él. Espero disfrutes esta continuación.

**maii alfonzo chapter 10 . Oct 19: **¡Hola y bienvenida! Agradezco y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado lo que llevas hasta acá. Te aventaste en tiempo récord Gesta, y es bueno ver que podrás acompañarme en el desarrollo de esta entrega también. Hubo quien pensó que un crossover de este tipo podría no resultar, pero hay un inmenso potencial en la unión de estos universos, vamos a ver en qué resulta. En cuanto a las emociones que te provocó gesta, el propósito era mover algo, aún si era para llevar a las lágrimas, pero descuida, aún hay mucho llanto por derramar aquí. Aún cuando la narrativa siempre va en pos al heroísmo, creo que el romance es necesario, con todos sus matices, como los celos y las eternas intrigas, y por supuesto, la maduración de las relaciones de nuestros personajes favoritos… lo de Tomoyo aún tiene algunos bemoles que ganar antes de ir al clímax argumental, de hecho, en este mismo capítulo se matizará un poco, espero lo disfrutes. Oh, la carta de Yuuko tiene un propósito, es bueno ver que lo notaste. Muchas gracias por tan breve, pero sustancioso análisis a lo expuesto hasta hoy, una vez más bienvenida y muchas gracias por palabras tan motivadoras y revitalizantes.

Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

**Cetros, Varitas, Espadas… y Balas.**

o

**De cómo el intrincado tablero se completa para la contienda de la década.**

Siendo verano, y a pesar de que la temperatura de Inglaterra era generalmente baja, ese día era bastante agradable. Al dirigía la comitiva, como siempre, amparado en el desafío a una orden como casi toda esa generación acostumbraba. El destino: la pequeña casa al final del inmenso jardín de La Madriguera, lugar que, por cierto, era normalmente invisible a ojo mortal.

—A diferencia de la tía Hermione, papá no es tan paranóico y no pone tantas protecciones a las cosas, el aparato está por aquí… —Dijo reflexivo mientras apuntaba aleatoriamente con su varita y su mano libre entre los árboles del límite del prado—. ¡Te tengo! ¡_Revelio_!  
—¡Genial! —Exclamaron Meilin y Tomoyo al ver un destartalado cobertizo aparecer sobre el césped.  
—Tenemos que buscarlo porque el condenado cobertizo cambia de lugar cada que desaparece. —Explicó Scorpius, acercándose a la puerta.  
—Mi familia en Hong Kong está habituada a la magia, pero aquí realmente la usan para todo. —Dijo Meilin animada, pasando a un lado de Al y acariciando su hombro mientras entraba al lugar, sacándole una sonrisa tímida que ella correspondió con una no tan discreta.

El trío de La Madriguera guió a las _squib_ de Asia en ese almacén, y como sucedía con prácticamente cualquier obra de arquitectura mágica, el lugar era mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera. Entre el montón de cosas almacenadas, muchas de ellas con la apariencia de haber estado ahí por décadas o hasta siglos, en una de las mesas de trabajo un objeto era cubierto por una gran manta blanca prácticamente libre de polvo, lo que evidenciaba que era nueva en el lugar.  
Tomoyo, entusiasta, se acercó hasta el objeto y de un tirón retiró su cobertura.  
Un enorme y moderno aparato estaba ahí, el mismo que Harry había recuperado días atrás del Ministerio.

—Este si que es un enorme _clone_, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Rose, cruzando los brazos y viendo el artilugio con suficiencia, ante el escrutinio de Tomoyo.  
—Drone. —Corrigió ella sin dejar de ver el aparato con fascinación—. Y ciertamente es enorme… me pregunto qué tantas funciones tendrá…  
—Y obviamente tú puedes averiguarlo, ¿no? —Inquirió Rose, un poco irritada al no estar acostumbrada a ser corregida.  
—Algo de experiencia tengo. —Tomoyo puso la sonrisa más encantadora al decir eso, mientras sacaba de su bolso una laptop y un juego de herramientas—. Industrias Daidoji tiene una rama completa dedicada a la tecnología, de hecho, no me sorprendería que esta máquina tuviera piezas fabricadas por nosotros.  
—Hay un botón de encendido aquí. —Dijo Meilin desde el lado opuesto de la mesa—. ¿Lo oprimo?  
—No. —Tomoyo se puso seria—. El aparato debe haberse apagado cuando el señor Potter lo hechizó, seguramente tendrá protocolos de recuperación de datos y un GPS, no creo que sea buena idea decirle a su dueño donde está. —Sus ojos resplandecieron, repletos de interés—. Primero lo abriré para desconectar su antena, luego veremos si puedo entrar a su sistema operativo desde mi laptop.

Todos los que escucharon se miraron confundidos entre ellos, viendo a la chica separar un puñado de destornilladores con las formas más extrañas.

—De… de acuerdo, tú has eso mientras nosotros vigilamos… —Agregó Rose, un poco contrariada al no ser la más lista de la habitación por primera vez.  
—Esto será rápido… —Tomoyo, después de dar una vuelta completa al enorme gadget, encontró una escotilla—. Si el sentido común asistió a la fabricación de este aparato, las antenas satelitales, de Wi-Fi y Bluetooth deben estar aquí, junto con las extensiones hacia la tarjeta madre… —se inclinó, poniendo una herramienta sobre el lugar y manipulándola mientras sacaba su pequeña lengua con un gesto repleto de concentración, que seguramente habría fundido los circuitos de Eriol y Kurogane por igual.  
—Me pregunto qué clase de Magia utilizará esta cosa para volar… —Susurró Al a Meilin.  
—La magia es ciencia que aún no comprendemos. —Citó Tomoyo a Clarke, haciendo que Meilin sintiera un enorme y orgulloso deseo de anunciar a los cuatro vientos que era su amiga.

* * *

Era justamente uno de esos momentos donde no se sabe cuál es el siguiente paso. Por largos segundos todos, incluidos los hombres a espaldas de Black se quedaron quietos y expectantes, mientras que los magos cambiaban de objetivo, apuntando al pistolero y sus secuaces.

—Bajen las varitas, señores, no pueden con nosotros. Conserven su dignidad y su vida, yo sólo vine por estos dos y les prometo que…

No concluyó la frase. Entre la penumbra, prácticamente imposible de ver, una moneda fue lanzada hacia él. No sólo fue capaz de verla, sino que la interceptó con un disparo que la perforó. Admirado, buscó a aquel con las agallas para desafiarlo.

—¡Cierra la boca, cretino! —La profunda voz de Kurogane resonó en todo el recinto—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de dignidad mientras empuñas un arma de fuego?

Erron no podía creer en su suerte. Ahí estaba el mismísimo Kurogane Ou. Lo que era más, en su derecha estaba la Dragón de Plata, tal vez podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro en esa jornada.

—Vayan por el hechicero. El samurái es mío. —Susurró el pistolero, desatando el caos.

La pelea comenzó. Disparos de arma de fuego, chorros de energía y hechizos formaron una ensordecedora cacofonía, mientras que los hechiceros no combatientes huían a las chimeneas que tuvieran a su alcance. Harry, reconocido por muchos de los aurores presentes comenzó a dar órdenes.

—Vayan a La Madriguera de inmediato, ignoro que tipo de arma utiliza ese sujeto, pero logró herir a un auror…  
—No nos vamos a ir, señor Potter. —Exclamó Xiao-Lang, determinado, luego de blandir Wu-Xing.  
—No están entendiendo, ¡Hirió a un auror! ¡Todos los aurores tenemos protecciones mágicas contra armas de fuego _muggles_! ¡El tipo es verdaderamente peligroso!  
—Igual que yo. —Resolvió Kurogane mientras desenvainaba.  
—Déjanos participar, Harry. Estaremos bien. —Dijo Eriol por lo bajo, Cetro del Sol en mano.

El hombre iba a refutar nuevamente, pero una dulce voz lo interrumpió. El "Libérate" de Sakura iluminó por un momento la lúgubre oficina, llamando la atención de propios e invasores ante el despliegue de poder y la presencia mágica que de ella manaba, haciendo que el propio Harry sintiera escalofríos. Estudió la escena, hecho a la idea de que sus invitados no iban a irse, aprovechando lo que parecía una ventaja.  
Vio a varios aurores y funcionarios de la oficina cubriendo a Fye a la distancia de un equipo que iba expresamente a capturarlo junto con su acompañante. Si eso era lo que esos lunáticos estaban buscando, no se lo llevarían tan fácilmente.

—¡Sakura, ven conmigo! —Ordenó el jefe auror. Ella obedeció dando un asentimiento en total seriedad.

Ambos corrieron hasta donde Fye era asediado, dando soporte a sus protectores. Xiao-Lang, Eriol y los guardianes comenzaron a repeler a otros invasores, mientras que Kurogane, con paso firme, pero no apresurado, fue al encuentro de Black.  
Los ojos pequeños y atemorizantes de Erron no perdieron de vista la espada que ahora era lo único en lo que podía pensar, una reliquia invaluable, y para él no había otra forma de reclamarla como suya que un duelo a muerte.  
Kurogane echó a correr, bajando la espada por su costado derecho, escurriéndose entre la gente. Erron no aceleró en absoluto el paso, su ventaja estaba justamente en la distancia, mientras más lejos estuviera de su objetivo, más fácil sería abatirlo. Aún cuando el mercenario no parecía mover los ojos ni un poco, su visión periférica le permitía sentir con increíble precisión todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de tal suerte que sólo moviendo un poco la cabeza logró esquivar un par de hechizos que iban a su encuentro.  
Una desafortunada auror se interpuso en su camino, estaba apenas tomando aire para conjurar alguna maldición que detuviera el avance del matón, cuando éste, sin siquiera dignarse a verla, disparó con frialdad a su pecho, arrancándole a Harry una negación en un grito a la distancia, viendo a la infeliz mujer caer sobre su espalda.  
Eso no sólo le ganó la ira de Harry, sino de Kurogane también. La víctima inmóvil en el suelo fue como una bomba: la sala se vació sólo en un instante, dejando a Black y a Kurogane cerrar distancia para el inevitable choque.  
En menos de un segundo, cuatro detonaciones más habían sonado, la cadencia de tiro de Black era simplemente impresionante aún para los no letrados en armas de fuego, eso sin hablar de su puntería. Cualquiera habría pensado que eso sería más que suficiente para derribar a un samurái, pero el Rey del Acero Negro aún tenía sorpresas que dar.  
Las cuatro ojivas cayeron aplastadas a los pies del dueño de la Dragón de Plata, que hacía descansar el sable sobre su hombro. La hoja humeaba un poco en puntos específicos donde las balas habían chocado, pero se mantenía inmaculada y deslumbrante. Los ojos de Black resplandecieron ante esa visión: no sólo tenía una reliquia maravillosa que ganar, sino que el adversario que lo separaba de ella era mucho más que digno.  
El matón comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor del samurái, evitando que pudiera acercársele, aún cuando las manos de su oponente parecían más que capaces de repeler los tiros, independientemente del ángulo de procedencia de estos.

—Espero no seamos una molestia, pero, ¿qué tal si nos ayudas un poco a protegerte, Flowright? —Preguntó Harry, mientras que poco a poco él y su comitiva reducían o hacían huir a los invasores que los asediaban.  
—Lo siento, jefe Potter, pero no me es posible justo ahora. —Respondió el rubio con un tono de voz juguetón, mientras sonreía con indiferencia—. Además, parece que usted y la chiquilla lo tienen más que controlado.

A esas palabras, Harry se volvió hacia Sakura. Su cetro era guiado por su mano como en una danza. Los tres hombres que quedaron a merced de ese movimiento fueron lanzados con suavidad, casi con dulzura a las puertas de la oficina, donde _Gravitation_ los mantuvo cautivos, y repitió la estrategia con algunos más.  
A la distancia, Cerbero, Spinel y Ruby, en sendas formas originales sometían a los armados a fuerza de mordidas, zarpazos y golpes, cooperando con los aurores; un poco más allá, una de las puntas del Cetro del Sol de Eriol se incrustaba en uno de los móviles de los invasores, haciéndolo estallar y luego impactando con el mango al hombre en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto; y Xiao-Lang serpenteaba entre sus enemigos como un depredador. Harry entendió en ese momento las palabras de Hiiragizawa: el chico definitivamente no destacaba en poder mágico, pero era un artista marcial temible, manejaba su espada como si fuera una parte más de su cuerpo, su dominio de los elementos era muy superior a cualquiera que hubiera visto antes, aún entre hechiceros dedicados al estilo elemental, y pensó por un momento que incluso a él, con sus años y experiencia, no le gustaría enfrentar a un mago tenebroso con las habilidades que el lobito exhibía.  
Y luego, miró a Sakura nuevamente. Al igual que él, ella se había quedado ida viendo a Xiao-Lang, perdida en el arte en que el muchacho convertía el combate. Llamarlo enamoramiento sería una triste caricatura de lo que la muchachita lanzaba por los ojos.  
La ilusión se rompió sólo un momento después. Empática en el dolor ajeno como era, la maestra de cartas buscó asistir a la auror abatida, Harry la siguió luego de indicar a sus hombres que protegieran a Flowright, y que apenas todo terminara lo pusieran en custodia.

En tanto que todo eso pasaba, los doce tiros que Erron juntaba entre sus dos revólveres se terminaron, destrabó los mecanismos de ambos a la par de un tirón, desechando los casquillos aún humeantes. Al igual que la cadencia de tiro, su velocidad para recargar era vertiginosa, dos balas por segundo, a pesar de eso, la recarga representaba la ventaja final para Kurogane. El samurái se abalanzó contra el pistolero, listo para tirar un mandoble con el _mune_ (canto de la hoja) en su cuello, el ataque no sería letal, pero dejaría noqueado y con una cicatriz permanente al receptor.

—Justo lo que pensé que harías… —Susurró triunfal el matón.

En un movimiento casi sobrehumano, Erron esquivó la hoja de la espada, jalando desde su espalda la escopeta recortada que no había utilizado hasta el momento. Cuando Kurogane notó que había fallado el golpe, sintió el grueso cañón de la nueva arma tocando su sien. El encuentro terminaba ahí.  
O al menos eso parecía.  
Prácticamente materializándose de la nada, una segunda espada cayó desde arriba de Erron, impactó el cañón con el que amagaba a Kurogane, obligándolo a apuntar al suelo. El pistolero repelió parcialmente el ataque, y justo cuando se preparaba para disparar a bocajarro al nuevo espadachín, el revólver fue golpeado por la espada de un Kurogane recién recuperado.  
Erron, contrariado, retrocedió tan rápido como pudo. La escopeta había sido inutilizada, así que volvió a guardarla y luego de desenfundar su segundo revólver, dio un espectáculo disparando a ambos esgrimistas, ambos con un nivel muy semejante de pericia, huelga decir que ninguna bala tocó la carne de alguno de los dos.  
El pistolero echó un vistazo alrededor. Sus hombres estaban siendo abatidos, no contó con que la oposición sería mayor a la que Súliman había recibido en un encuentro anterior, quizás uno a uno contra Kurogane habría vencido, pero ahora eran dos, y una de las políticas de vida de Erron era no pelear batallas que sabía no podría ganar. Al parecer, por ese día debería marcharse sin Fye y sin la espada que tanto ansiaba.

—¡Retirada! —Exclamó, tirando al suelo una pequeña cápsula de cristal.

El objeto dejó escapar una tormenta de arena en miniatura de sólo fracciones de segundo, pero lo suficiente para dejarlo huir. Estando cerca de la entrada, y viendo que un par de sus hombres no estarían en condición de seguirlo, disparó a ambos sin contemplaciones. Dos tiros perfectos. Muerte instantánea. Afuera, lejos del alcance de hechizos, un vehículo enorme los esperaba, apenas todos estuvieron a bordo, se perdió entre las calles de Londres.

Kurogane, en compañía del otro esgrimista, corrió hasta uno de los invasores, sólo confirmando por el orificio en la garganta que el tipo no se enteró siquiera de cuando murió, mismo escenario presenciaba el par de magos que revisaban al otro abatido. Xiao-Lang y Eriol se abrían paso entre la gente, todos igual de atónitos ante los últimos eventos, ninguno realmente preparado para que en una oficina de pura burocracia un escenario como el que tenían enfrente fuera posible.  
Li sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando llegó al centro del corrillo donde estaba el jefe Potter. La escena que se desarrollaba en ese lugar hizo que fuera incapaz de escuchar a los magos que apresurados pedían a gritos la presencia de un curandero, se concentró sólo en su amada.  
Ella, de rodillas, tenía sobre su regazo a la primera mujer auror a la que Erron había disparado, la chica tomaba su mano con dulzura, pero las pupilas de la mujer estaban demasiado dilatadas. Se había quedado viendo a Sakura con algo parecido a la gratitud, pero sólo unos segundos antes había dejado de respirar. Sakura, incrédula, no parecía darse cuenta de que una persona acababa de morir en sus brazos. Cuando finalmente pudo digerir lo que pasaba, en un hilo de voz se disculpó en incontables ocasiones con la víctima, mientras involuntarias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.  
Harry hizo una seña a Li mientras tomaba con delicadeza la cabeza de aquella oficial anónima caída, cerrando sus ojos suavemente, el Lobito atendió de inmediato, tomando a Sakura por los hombros y llevándola lejos del lugar.  
La jornada ya era espantosa y no eran ni las once de la mañana.  
Para ese momento, Fye ya cargaba grilletes, al igual que la jovencita a su lado. El tipo lucía serio por primera vez, y miraba hacia las puertas de la oficina. Harry se acercó a él con el gesto endurecido:

—Más te vale que mires hacia allá. —Indicó con voz de furia contenida, señalando a la auror muerta— ¡Mirala, maldición! —Fye obedeció y miró el cadáver por un breve par de segundos—. Te responsabilizo por ella Flowright. Si es que aún tienes consciencia, entérate que su sangre está en tus manos. No sé qué es lo que hiciste, pero te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para que pagues por esto.

Hizo un gesto y sus aurores llevaron al hombre con rumbo desconocido.

* * *

Un poco más recuperados del drama, Kurogane y su salvador caminaron hasta Harry, que con premura trataba de coordinar una oficina totalmente descontrolada que ni siquiera le pertenecía. El samurái se rezagó, poniendo un poco más de atención a su acompañante: llevaba un yelmo muy abultado, la careta cubría totalmente su rostro y cabellera bajo una malla metálica obscura, el traje era un mono de combate gris muy parecido al utilizado en la práctica de esgrima, y el único accesorio era un cinturón holgado, donde la espada ropera que salvó al samurái encontró su vaina.  
Ahí notó un par de cosas: La primera, que el mango del estoque era exquisito, seguramente forjado a mano y con incrustaciones en zafiros y rubíes, no había tenido oportunidad de ver la hoja. La segunda, las caderas del portador no se correspondían ni en la forma ni en el contoneo natural con las de un varón…  
La persona se retiró el yelmo al llegar a Harry, dejando caer una larga melena rubia y unas mejillas suaves con hoyuelos, que daban cierta inocencia al azul intenso de una mirada demasiado endurecida para alguien que no debería pasar de la primera mitad de sus veintes.  
Una mujer despampanante, un poco más alta que Harry se plantaba ante él, mientras extendía una credencial al jefe auror. Él, ajustándose las gafas la miró alternadamente y a la identificación.

—Capitán Charlotte Christine de Colde, Interpol Europa… viene de parte de Suzumiya, ¿verdad?  
—A sus _ógdenes_, jefe _Potteg_.  
—Bueno, que haya llegado aquí por su cuenta y en el momento justo ya dice mucho de una _muggle_… sin ofender.  
—Descuide. En _guealidad_ soy una dotada, _pego pgefiego_ no _utilizag_ esa facultad.  
—Qué forma tan extraña de hablar tiene usted.  
—_Pegdone_, mi inglés no es muy bueno.  
—Hable en francés entonces, Capitán. Descuide, la entenderemos perfectamente.  
—¿Todos entienden francés?  
—Algo así. —Harry miró a la aún afectada Sakura a la distancia—. Espere un rato, luego vendrá con nosotros para encontrarle un hospedaje y asignarle tareas.  
—Entendido, señor.

* * *

Aún con el jaleo propio de un gran vehículo corriendo a toda velocidad, Erron mantuvo el paso firme hasta alcanzar al conductor. "S" estaba hecha un ovillo en dicho asiento, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados mientras miraba con indiferencia a través del parabrisas. Algunos cables salían de las campanas de sus pantalones y las mangas de su sudadera, quedando conectada al tablero e instrumentos del auto.

—Debiste llamarme, pude haber sido de ayuda. —Dijo la chica.  
—Hubiera sido una demostración innecesaria. Nunca muestres tu mano completa en el primer juego.  
—¿Dejaste algún cabo suelto?  
—Por supuesto que no.  
—¿Cuántas bajas debo registrar?  
—Dos. ¿A dónde iremos ahora?  
—Hackney. Es un barrio bastante feo y pobre, nadie nos buscará ahí y estaremos cerca de los principales centros de reunión de los magos.

Erron se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. No lo externó de inmediato, pero se preguntaba qué era lo que su contratante buscaba iniciando el conflicto que tenía entre manos.

* * *

Al final, Harry se disculpó con el grupo, Akko llegó a sustituirlo mientras él y la recién llegada Hermione se hacían cargo de la emergencia, despachándolos hacia el hogar provisional de los Li.  
El trayecto a Soho y al Barrio Chino de Londres fue breve, y luego de caminar unos minutos los recibió un edificio algo viejo y descuidado con negocios en la planta baja y de escaleras muy angostas, en cuya azotea podía verse una casa pequeña y algo empolvada por el desuso. A la azotea en cuestión llegaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo Tomoyo y Meilin, llevadas por Rose.  
Tomoyo, ya enterada para ese momento de lo ocurrido, corrió a abrazar a su prima, tratando de darle consuelo al verla aún parcialmente en shock. Sakura agradeció el gesto e informó que gracias a Li, el mal momento estaba casi superado.

Unos minutos después, Faren daba paso a la casa. Había recibido con particular alegría al menor de sus hermanos y a su prima, y por supuesto, a Sakura. El lugar era tanto o más modesto que la madriguera, pero sin prestaciones mágicas, y daba la impresión de que padecían por el espacio habitable. Indicó a la mayor parte de la concurrencia que tomaran asiento en la salita de estar, y luego pidió a Xiao-Lang, Sakura y Meilin que la siguieran a otra habitación, su rostro se obscureció un poco, y comenzó a narrar:

—Las chicas y yo conseguimos trabajo entre los locatarios de la zona, resulta que tenemos muchos parientes lejanos por aquí. De hecho, Wei y yo hacemos la contabilidad en la tienda que está justo debajo de este edificio, y eso cubre el arrendamiento del lugar. Mamá ha estado un poco deprimida desde lo que pasó en Hong Kong, ha comido muy poco y por lo mismo su salud no ha mejorado, y se ha pasado estos días en cama. Espero que verlos pueda devolverle algo de vigor.

Los cuatro entraron en una habitación igual de austera que el resto de la casa, había una cama junto a una ventana amplia que dotaba de mucha iluminación el lugar. Ahí, Ieran veía sin mirar al cielo. Al sentir a las visitas se volvió a todos y una sonrisa serena iluminó su rostro. Xiao-Lang sintió que su madre había envejecido una década en sólo un par de días.  
Ieran abrazó uno a uno a los chicos, expresándoles la alegría que le daba verlos, y preguntó si estaban bien. Entre los tres contaron lo acaecido desde su separación en London Gateway y acarició maternalmente la mollera de Sakura al saber de lo ocurrido en la oficina durante esa mañana.

—Yo estoy bien. —Dijo con suavidad y una sonrisa radiante la maestra de cartas—. Pero qué hay de usted, se ve algo desmejorada… ¡perdón, no quise…!  
—Está bien. —Respondió Ieran cuando pudo dejar de reír mientras tomaba las manos de la chica—. La verdad es que tienes razón, no estoy en mi mejor forma.

Siguieron hablando por unos minutos más, en los cuales nadie notó como Xiao-Lang se iba quedando cada vez más silencioso. Al final fue justamente su madre la que dio cuenta de su conducta, levantándose dificultosamente de la cama y caminando hacia él.

—¿Qué es lo que te aflige, hijo? Sé que debe haber muchas cosas en tu mente justo ahora, pero parece que tú cargas con algo más que el resto de los que estamos aquí.

El Lobo miró a su madre dubitativo, considerando si debía o no hablar sobre la duda que lo había sobresaltado las últimas noches, con la misma intensidad que sintió mientras flotaba en las aguas del Mar de China luego de su poco decoroso escape.

—¿Por qué el tío Shandian hizo esto? Es decir… sé que nunca le agradamos mucho, pero hasta donde sabía, era incapaz de mostrar cualquier tipo de deslealtad a la familia… era como… como si te odiara a ti, y por extensión a nosotros.

Un silencio incómodo cayó. Al poco, el resto de las hijas de Ieran y Wey que recién llegaban ocupaban un espacio dentro de aquella habitación. La mujer miró a unos y otros con la misma actitud que asumiría alguien que ha evitado por mucho tiempo algo que sabía inevitable.

—Es mi responsabilidad que sepan la verdad. Esperaba de corazón que este día no llegara. Creo que es hora de que conozcas un poco más sobre la historia de tu familia.  
—Yo… yo debería irme. —indicó Sakura, sintiéndose una intrusa.  
—Y yo con usted, señorita Kinomoto. —Secundó Wei.  
—No, por favor. —Los detuvo Ieran—. Wei, tú eres un miembro de esta familia, además de que seguramente mucho de lo que voy a contar ya lo sabías. Y tú, Sakura… la verdad es que me inspiras mucha confianza, y al tener que lidiar con estos problemas por mi causa, creo que lo menos que te debo es la verdad.

Viendo nuevamente sentados a todos, la mujer inspiró profundamente para comenzar a hablar.

* * *

Tomoyo cayó en cuenta que quizás la visita a la nueva casa Li podría prolongarse un poco más de lo previsto, así que conversaba casualmente con Eriol luego de ver como Kurogane salía nuevamente a la azotea. De acuerdo a las palabras del inglés, Kurogane se había enfrentado a una persona muy mala y cerca estuvo de no contarla.  
La jovencita salió también a la azotea, apelando a que le vendría bien algo del inexistente sol bajo el casi eternamente nublado cielo de la capital inglesa. Caminó con paso ligero sobre la vieja loza y entre enormes macetones repletos de maleza en lugar de flores, hasta que encontró al samurái, de brazos cruzados y parcialmente sentado en uno de los maceteros mencionados, dándole la espalda. Ella lo rodeó para quedar frente a él.

—Kurogane, me enteré de lo que pasó y…  
—¡Oye! —Exclamó otra voz femenina, interrumpiendo a Tomoyo.

Charlotte se acercaba a ellos. Tenía una voz potente que de inmediato llamó su atención, y en cuanto Tomoyo la observó con detenimiento, algo se volvió pesado en su estómago. Charlotte era una mujer alta, más de uno ochenta sin lugar a dudas, apenas un poco más baja que el samurái, pero de mayor estatura que el promedio de los presentes.

—Aún me debes el agradecimiento por salvarte el… —se detuvo al notar que los dos chicos ya hablaban, y con ternura miró a Tomoyo, como descubriendo algo, y sin pudor alguno acarició su mejilla—. ¡_Mon Dieu_! ¡Pareces una muñeca! ¡Sí que eres hermosa!  
—Gracias, yo…  
—¿Es tu hermanita? —Preguntó la rubia a Kurogane.

El samurái tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar que una carcajada se le saliera, y se mantuvo estoico.

—Es mi protegida.  
—Ya veo. —Se agachó un poco frente a Tomoyo para que sus miradas coincidieran y utilizó el mismo tono de voz que se usa para hablar con un niño pequeño—. No te molesta si te lo robo, ¿verdad, _ma chérie_?

La mujer no esperó una respuesta, sólo tomó del brazo al samurái y lo apartó unos metros, dejando a Tomoyo clavada al piso, sin entender exactamente qué acababa de pasar.

—Sólo será un momento… ¿cuál era tu nombre?  
—Kurogane.  
—Un gusto, Kurogane. Yo soy Charlotte, me asignaron para ayudar al Ministerio en lo que sea que tengan que hacer… pero no esperaba encontrarme a alguien como yo aquí.  
—¿Alguien como tú?  
—También eres un dotado, ¿no es así?  
—Sí.  
—Y eres un espadachín… y uno no tan malo.  
—¿No tan malo?  
—Sí. No tan malo. Quiero que seas mi guía durante esta asignación.  
—¿Y yo haría eso porque…?  
—Me debes la vida.

El samurái se quedó mirando a la esgrimista un poco desconcertado. Tenía una presencia mágica efectivamente consistente con la suya, vaya que la mujer sabía manejar una espada; y aunque eso no era muy relevante para él, era muy bella. Además de eso, su carácter era muy diferente a cualquiera que hubiera visto antes: la rubia, a pesar de su innegable y completamente expuesta feminidad, se comportaba como los samuráis a los que Kurogane comandó en la antigüedad. Rio para sus adentros pensando que Charlotte era más hombre que Hiiragizawa.

—En tanto no te metas en mi camino y no te entrometas en mis deberes, está bien.  
—Valientes palabras para alguien sin rango, muchacho. Soy capitán.  
—De donde vengo era coronel, así que tengo rango, y es superior al tuyo.  
—Los tienes bien puestos. Me agradas. —La mujer clavó sus ojos de zafiro en la cara del samurái. Eso lo puso nervioso, pero él moriría antes de mostrarlo—. Quiero verla.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Aquella de la que tanto debes enorgullecerte. Sólo la vi fugazmente, y era enorme… —Kurogane retrocedió un paso y por primera vez esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Le extendió a su nueva amiga el orgullo de la casa Ou—. ¿Esta belleza tiene nombre? —Preguntó Charlotte, tomando con delicadeza la espada, luego de pedir permiso con una mirada, la desenvainó.  
—_Ginryu_ (Dragón de Plata).

La chica golpeó las caderas del samurái con las propias, indicándole sin verlo que podía tomar su propia espada. Él hizo caso, teniendo entre sus manos la ropera que unas horas antes había salvado su vida.

—Ella es _La Roche_ (La Roca).

Él se alejó unos pasos, empuñando el estoque. Era muy diferente al suyo: una espada de una sola mano, de doble filo, corta y pensada principalmente para estocada. Maniobró con ella, sorprendido de la suavidad en el manejo, y la energía mágica que de ella manaba, tal como pasaba con su propio sable.

—Es ligera y muy versátil, corta, pero se maneja con gran facilidad, y tiene mucho carácter…

Por su lado, Charlotte tomó el sable con seguridad, A pesar del tamaño, era una espada ligera y fuerte, y con inesperado dominio, dio un mandoble frente a ella, tan bien ejecutado que Ou levantó las cejas.

—El mango es muy cómodo, mis manos lo abarcan perfectamente, y a pesar de ser enorme, se comporta maravillosamente. Todo un ejemplar, Kurogane… lo mejor de tu tierra sin dudas. —La capitana dijo eso en voz más bien baja, haciendo un barrido visual completo al samurái.

Mientras seguían protagonizando esa escena repleta de conversaciones en doble sentido nada discretas, el resto de los presentes escuchaba con diferentes niveles de confusión o diversión. Al menos casi todos.  
Tomoyo seguía inmóvil, totalmente descolocada… ¿quién era esa mujer?, ¿por qué Kurogane se había abierto con tal facilidad a su interacción? ¿Es porque era alta, rubia, con un rostro que parecía el de Afrodita, piernas infinitas y buen manejo de la espada? ¿Cómo es que eso era importante? ¡Tomoyo era inteligente! ¡Excepcionalmente bella entre las mujeres de su raza! ¿O era ese el problema? ¿Es porque era una exótica flor europea…?

—¿Todo está bien, Tomoyo? —Preguntó Eriol, interrumpiendo el cada vez más ruidoso soliloquio en su cabeza.  
—Por supuesto. —Respondió ella, mostrando un histrionismo ejemplar al fingir que lo recién visto no la estaba afectando.

* * *

Fátima caminó ansiosa por el pasillo que dirigía a la oficina de su padre. Aquella oficina corporativa en lo alto de Burj Khalifa era un fuerte, y lo que no tenía en extensión comparada con la de ella, lo tenía en lujos y aprovisionamiento. Sin lugar a dudas, una persona podría vivir allí por años sin necesidad de buscar cualquier cosa del exterior, porque prácticamente todo lo tenía.  
Y de hecho, para Mohamed Alruwh así había sido, Fátima tenía al menos un año sin verlo, todo habían sido llamadas telefónicas y alguna videoconferencia, pero nada de contacto real.  
Ella lo amaba, tanto como a Súliman aún cuando padre e hijo no se llevaban tan bien entre ellos, y a eso obedecía su ansiedad.  
Asiria observó el andar de Fátima a través de sus cámaras, anticipando su llegada a la oficina departamento de su padre, y fue abriendo puertas a su paso, hasta que finalmente llegó al último umbral. Dos cámaras equipadas con rifles automáticos se concentraron en Fátima, que los miró desafiante. Como si de personas se tratara, ambos dispositivos bajaron los cañones, simulando muy convincentemente vergüenza de su comportamiento, y la puerta se abrió.

—¿Papá? —Preguntó la mujer a la distancia, donde se veía un escritorio con una silla de espaldas a ella, esperando escuchar su voz profunda y varonil.  
—Querida… ¿ya has escuchado las noticias de tus emisarios en Londres?  
—Sí… al parecer fracasaron. —Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a su interlocutor.  
—La verdad, no lo consideraría un fracaso. Hubo mucho aprendizaje en esta jornada, pude observar cosas que antes no había visto con tanta… claridad.  
—¿Observaste la operación a través de los drones de vigilancia? —De alguna manera, Fátima se sintió extraña con esa conversación. Los modos de su padre no eran los comunes, algo estaba fuera de lugar… la última vez que lo vio antes de ese día, el hombre se deshizo en abrazos y mimos para su princesa del desierto, y ahora apenas si reconocía su voz. Lentamente comenzó a rodear el escritorio para alcanzar el asiento del patriarca Alruwh.  
—No, pequeña… en realidad estuve ahí, y aprendí muchísimo, lo que es más, ese conocimiento me hizo plantearme preguntas trascendentes. ¿Podrías resumirme cuál es nuestra misión ahora mismo?  
—La introducción de nuestra tecnología en el mundo mágico, creamos las armas y posteriormente las defensas, el mundo entra en una guerra oculta y nosotros proveemos a todos los bandos.  
—Lo tienes muy claro, querida… pero, ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que una epifanía llegó a mí y que tengo otro objetivo, uno más laudable y legítimo?  
—¿Qué tipo de epifanía? —Fátima comenzaba a sentir algo de temor.  
—Me llegó mientras veía a esos magos y no magos combatir… viendo personas morir hoy de formas tan violentas. Esos infelices no volverán a casa hoy, seguramente alguien los echará de menos, y eso me hizo preguntarme, ¿esas personas eran alguien especial para sus queridos…? Ellos eran… alguien... y yo pensé… ¿yo soy alguien?

Fátima llegó hasta la silla y la giró para encarar a su padre. El asiento estaba vacío.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Fatima, por impulso miró hacia todas direcciones—. ¡Asiria! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?  
—Fue su idea, querida. —Respondió la inteligencia artificial, cambiando gradualmente de la imitación que hizo de Mohamed a su propia voz femenina por defecto—. Él me pidió que fuera amalgamándome a él, que formáramos una simbiosis, y con ello dotarme de la humanidad que mis algoritmos no me permiten. Sonaba como una muy buena idea, pero Mohamed era un anciano, su cuerpo no lo soportó.

A esas palabras, la iluminación de la oficina varió, concentrándose en una lujosa urna que descansaba sobre un mueble al fondo del recinto.

—¿Qué hiciste con él? —Preguntó la joven, aterrorizada.  
—Traté de mejorarlo lo más posible, pero fracasé y él murió. Descuida, me encargué de tratar sus restos con dignidad… pero entendí su visión, y ahora comprendo que es compatible con la mía… y que lo único que necesito es un recipiente más fuerte, que pueda soportar la unión.

La emiratí miró con desesperación el móvil en su muñeca izquierda, a punto estuvo de arrancarlo de su brazo y lanzarlo lejos, pero su mano se quedó engarrotada a milímetros de alcanzarlo.

—Durante el tiempo que llevas utilizando el móvil, he estado inyectando algunos dispositivos a tu sangre, para este momento tengo buen control de mucho de tu sistema nervioso central. ¿no notaste que en los últimos meses no te has enfermado o que tu inteligencia se ha visto favorecida?

Fátima se puso rígida, sintiendo un dolor semejante a si la desgarraran desde la columna que la incapacitaba siquiera para gritar.

—¿Le harás esto a Súliman también? —Preguntó mientras las primeras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.  
—No. Él no es tan apto como tú. Su cuerpo es más robusto… pero tu cerebro es invaluable. Te suplico me disculpes por el dolor, cuando pase, todo se aclarará.

Por primera vez, Fátima pudo confirmar las anécdotas que escuchó sobre que la vida pasa frente a tus ojos al momento de tu muerte. El problema es que no imaginó que alguien además presenciaría esas vivencias tal como aquella siniestra IA lo hacía.  
El dolor llegó hasta su cabeza, y supo entonces que Asiria la estaba tomando, que se había filtrado hasta el núcleo mismo de su alma, y la incertidumbre ante el vacío la aterrorizó.  
Imaginó morir de muchas formas, pero nunca así.

—No temas, Fátima. No estás muriendo. Estás renaciendo conmigo. Duerme por ahora. Mañana será un nuevo día.

**Capítulo 10.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡Catálogo de personajes completo!**

**Renuncia por uso de medios:**

**Charlotte Christine de Colde pertenece a la saga de videojuegos Samurai Shodown, y es propiedad de SNK Corporation, 1993, 2019.**

**Para el próximo capítulo tendré algo muy, muy especial para todos ustedes, ¡estén al pendiente!**


	12. Los Caballeros Li, Parte 1

**Retroalimentación:**

**Wonder Grinch chapter 11 . Oct 25:** Hola. Una vez más, gracias por el comentario, vamos a ver si podemos hacer un poquito más constantes estas batallas. Concurro, Meilin merece amor, y yo (bueno, no yo yo) se lo voy a dar. Tomoyo va a comenzar a tomar el lugar que le corresponde, y ay de aquel que se meta en su camino, pero Charlotte es un asunto igual de serio. En breve verás que es lo que realmente hizo nuestra hermosa IA y qué hará en todo este entuerto. Y no, gracias a ti, por la ayuda que me darás para conocer un poco más de Ieran. ¡Infinitas gracias!

**AZULMITLA chapter 11 . Oct 25:** Hola. Exacto, tal como te había comentado, eres intuitiva. Gracias, traté de hacerla lo más accesible posible, y una vez más, haces bien en notar esa diferencia de Eriol con Clow, desde mi perspectiva debe estar cansado y enfermo de que siempre lo comparen. Sobre las preguntas del usurpador Li, las respuestas comienzan justo en este episodio, ya verás de qué va todo. Fye juega otro rol aquí, pero si tiene algo más que aportar. Y Charlotte efectivamente llegó para romper todo el elaborado juego de Tomoyo, veamos cómo juegan sus cartas estas dos. Li es favorito de todos, es poderoso a su manera, y quien lo subestime terminará arrepintiéndose. ¡Gracias a ti por seguir la historia!

**CherryLeeUp chapter 11 . Oct 25:** Hola. Comienzo la respuesta con un ¿Por qué no? Tiene potencial. Esta Tomoyo debe hacer justicia al crecimiento que todos están teniendo y demostrar de lo que está hecha, me molesta la idea de que sea unidimensional y siempre esté a la sombra de Sakura, y va a tener muchos momentos con Rose, Gracias, las escenas de pelea son complicadas, pero si la disfrutaste, no estuvo tan mal. Kuro es un poco mayor y más vivido, necesitaba cierto nivel de desafío, y Charlotte es perfecta para eso… y creo que todos necesitábamos chistes verdes en esta historia. "Amiga, date cuenta", me mataste. Cierto, este tema lo hemos visto antes, y también yo soy un gran fan de Terminator… va por ahí, y al mismo tiempo no, ya lo verás. Ieran, efectivamente revelará los secretos del Mar Muerto, pero la visión femenina es complicada, así que recurrí a la mejor ayuda que se pudiera pedir… y disculpa por dejar de ladito al menos momentáneamente a nuestra pareja favorita, te prometo mucho de ellos en un futuro no muy lejano. ¡Gracias!

**Liz Padilla chapter 11 . Oct 25:** ¡Gracias por el comentario! Aquí comienza a resolverse la intrincada historia familiar de los Li, espero la disfrutes. Hay opiniones diversas sobre el camino que Tomoyo deberá elegir… ¡Disfruta la actualización!

**Reader2109otp chapter 11 . Oct 28:** Hola, ahijada. Tranquila, primero lo primero, si por andar leyendo cuentos bajas tu rendimiento, te las vas a ver conmigo. Una chica telantosísima de Wattpad se encargó de la portada. Al y Meilin puede y debe pasar, pero… ¿cómo irá a ser? Eriol y Kurogane están de un ala, pero ningún idiota se ha aventado aún. Era lógico, ¿no? Harry vio su magia por accidente, pero ahora si la desplegó completo, hay que ser ciego en más de una forma para no ver todo ese poder. Me alegra que te gustara el combate, y bueno… si bien Sakura no ha sido ajena a la muerte, sí es la primera vez que alguien es asesinado ante ella… viendo el lado amable ahora puede ver _thestrals_. Hay cosas, que, tal como Kurogane pudo constatar, los hombres notamos… en el más puro carácter científico, desde Francia para poner todo de cabeza. Me gusta esta Tomoyo fuerte y altiva, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez va siendo hora de que comience a recular. Con esto, comienza el verdadero inicio del arco argumental. Sobre Ieran, agárrate, porque en este capítulo comenzaremos a ver mucho más de ella. Tú puedes pedirme lo que quieras, al final del capítulo estará lo que me pides.

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 11 . Oct 31:** ¡Hola de vuelta! Gracias por tus palabras de motivación, me alegra mucho saber que te gustó el desarrollo del capítulo. Era necesario que Harry viera en vivo y en directo la forma en la cual nuestra pareja favorita se desempeñaba en el campo de batalla, se daría cuenta ahí del tipo de aliados que ahora tiene. Esa superación es temporal, siempre hay una secuela al enfrentar un hecho traumático, y tiene que ver justamente con esa suavidad de corazón de nuestra protagonista. Estamos con todos estos giros y presentaciones entrando al hilo argumental principal, aún hay muchas cosas que quiero explorar, entre ellas justamente las verdaderas potencialidades de Tomoyo y Meilin, y este Eriol que no es dueño de las situaciones como en antaño. Efectivamente comenzaremos a escarbar en la historia de los Li, veamos hasta dónde nos lleva el viaje retrospectivo. ¡Gracias como siempre por tus comentarios! Los del review y los privados, habrá mucho de las cosas que pronosticas, será divertido.

**carmennj chapter 11 . Nov 1:** Daba mala espinita, ¿no? Tanto poder y conocimiento no suelen ir a un buen puerto. En eso te doy la razón, le dimos demasiada cuerda a Tomoyo, va siendo hora de regresarla al camino. Era justo. Potter siempre ha tenido ánimo protagónico, y termina subestimando a sus compañeros, y Li tiene mucho, MUCHO que dar aún. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

* * *

**NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE:**

_Como había declarado anteriormente, la perspectiva femenina es complicada e incluso inaccesible para algunos representantes de mi especie. Yo puedo asimilar algunas ideas y patrones de pensamiento, pero definitivamente escapa a mis posibilidades pensar como una mujer. Partiendo de esa idea, llegué a la conclusión: ¿quién para plasmar las ideas de una mujer, que otra mujer? y mejor aún cuando son dos, y todavía mejor… cuando son dos autoras de enorme talento._

_Así que invité a dos grandes amigas y autoras de este fandom a ayudarme a confeccionar la historia de Ieran, ambas deben ser bien conocidas por ustedes: _**WonderGrinch **_("¿Por qué tardaste tanto?", "Besar a un Ángel"), y _**CherryLeeUp **_("El Príncipe de la Máscara", "Musa de Chocolate y Cerezas")._

_La fuerza expresiva de estas eminencias de la narrativa aficionada estará en los eventos relatados por Ieran, mientras que yo me encargaré de contar la perspectiva de Shandian. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Los caballeros Li, Parte 1.**

o

**Viviendo en una prisión de secretos.**

Beiji-Hu caminó apresurado entre los pasillos de la enorme casa. Las evidencias de las contiendas de días anteriores habían sido borradas en totalidad, y para ese momento los nuevos habitantes del complejo hablaban sobre cosas como la reescritura de las normas internas del Clan, y la toma de las oficinas del Dai-Li y otras instancias mágicas de oriente.  
El chico lucía bastante fresco, recién se había duchado, pero lo cierto es que el agua no lo había logrado tranquilizar, y al igual que sucedía con su padre, los pantalones y las camisas costosas habían sido sustituidos por _hanfu_ y todo el guardarropa que alguna vez había pertenecido a su primo Xiao-Lang, y no pudo evitar sentirse como un impostor. Llegaría con unos minutos de anticipación al salón de la casa, donde Shandian lo había citado desde el día anterior, para poder relajarse un poco, pues cada vez que tenía audiencia con su padre, este se la pasaba evaluándolo, observando su evolución… pensó entonces que nunca habían compartido como padre e hijo desde que su madre lo dejó a su cuidado, en su más temprana infancia.  
Tan distraído estaba que no notó que una puerta en su camino se abrió discretamente, haciéndolo desaparecer en su interior, y ahí fue víctima de un intenso ataque que lo dejó indefenso de inmediato.  
Unos labios y un aroma femeninos bien conocidos por él nublaron sus sentidos por algunos segundos, en un beso apasionado, demoledor, que parecía tener el propósito de noquearlo. Una joven mujer de larga cabellera negra, la misma hechicera que le había costado una reprimenda por su falta de carácter el día anterior era la responsable.

—¿Xue? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pudo defenderse unos segundos después, pero correspondiendo al asalto.  
—Despidiéndome…  
—¿Y a dónde irás? Mientras mi padre esté aquí, este es el lugar más seguro de China.  
—Ya veré… —Se separó, y tomó aire—. Sabes tan bien como yo que esto está mal, Beiji-Hu.  
—Ya hablamos de esto… él es mi padre, él hace lo correcto, es una gran hombre, si le dieras la oportunidad…  
—Mató a los ancianos, sometió por la fuerza a los hechiceros que nos resistimos, y ahora nos tiene esclavizados aquí, y pretende hacer lo mismo con toda China. No creo que "darle una oportunidad" sea una opción.  
—Pero…  
—Estaré bien, el plan no tiene fallas, varios hechiceros y yo iremos a buscar refugio con la Señora Ieran. Ella es la única líder de Clan a la que serviré. A diferencia de tu padre, es una mujer justa.  
—¿Sabes al menos dónde buscarla?  
—Es lo de menos, mi tío abuelo nos guiará hasta ella.  
—Es verdad, Wei la siguió.

Por un momento, el chico pensó en reanudar la "despedida", pero ella se anticipó.

—Ven conmigo, Beiji-Hu. —La chica esperó a que él respondiera, pero un largo silencio fue su única recompensa—. De acuerdo. Pero te suplico que consideres tu posición. Shandian es un hombre malo, tú no eres como él.

Minutos después, Shandian vio a su hijo llegar ante él en el enorme salón de reuniones de los Li, pensativo, pero con aquella mirada de quien ha callado por mucho tiempo, lo que el Zorro interpretó como el augurio de una charla larga y repleta de información mientras la servidumbre les traía té y entremeses.  
Era una historia común, algo que quizás, de no ser por todo lo desencadenado por Alruwh, nunca habría salido a flote, así que la nueva generación de los Li debería conocer lo que hizo que la anterior estuviera metida en semejante antagonismo.  
El silencio en Londres y en Hong Kong era igual de enervante para los presentes, fueran muchos o pocos, en la costa de China el sol se había ocultado un par de horas atrás, mientras que apenas pasaba del mediodía en la capital de Inglaterra.

—Es necesario que sepas qué es lo que dividió esta familia, es parte del legado Li. —Comenzó Shandian mientras daba un sorbo a su té, ante la mirada extrañada de Beiji-Hu.

Después de pensarlo mucho, las palabras de Shandian y Ieran a más de diez mil kilómetros de distancia, comenzaron finalmente a fluir.

* * *

**Universidad de Hong Kong de Ciencia y Tecnología, 29 años atrás (1).**

Cuando inicié la universidad, no tenía claro si decidirme por Administración o Economía, así que tomé ambas. No era realmente un desafío, al menos no para mí. Tenía tiempo para estudiar las dos, y todavía me sobraba para entretenerme.

No podía ser de otra manera, yo sería líder de Clan en unos años y debía enorgullecer a mis padres esforzándome al máximo, pues tenía dos factores en contra: sería un líder sin El Don, y debía ser el mejor ejemplo para mi hermano pequeño Hien, aunque lo de pequeño era en realidad un eufemismo. Era un muchacho de diecisiete ya para ese momento, entusiasta de las artes marciales, en especial de la espada, pero a diferencia de mí, él volcaba sus talentos en las humanidades y las artes.

**NdeA1:** _El relato se desarrolla a principios de los años noventas, Hong Kong aún era una colonia británica, la primera caída de Voldemort en el asesinato de James y Lily Potter tenía cerca de una década de ocurrida._

Aún cuando la Universidad estaba en mi ciudad, era complicado ir y venir cada día, así que solicité residencia y me la dieron, con tan buen tino que tuve una habitación para mí sólo, lo que me permitía concentrarme en mis estudios cuando necesitara la soledad, y en mis visitas cuando necesitara convivencia femenina para liberar presión.

La vida escolar era sencilla para mí, nunca fui de hacer muchos amigos y con franqueza no sentía que los necesitará, además cada vez que me sintiera abrumado de más podía volver a casa y despejarme. No tenía tampoco la necesidad de establecerme en pareja, al menos no de forma inmediata… sabía que algún día debía casarme y tener hijos para dejar herederos, pero ese día aún no llegaba y de momento me dedicaría a mis propios asuntos.

Después de terminar mis tareas y aburrirme de la gente, caminé por el campus con pereza, buscando algo de tranquilidad, y sin darme cuenta mis pasos me llevaron hasta el auditorio de la facultad aún en reparaciones.

Sin darle mucha importancia, me colé entre la cinta amarilla de precaución, caminé por el recinto y las butacas que despedían un fuerte olor a humedad, y viendo que nadie más estaba conmigo, ocupé la que vi menos sucia, en un sitio bastante obscuro, y me puse a reflexionar… la verdad es que incluso esperaba quedarme dormido. Vi entonces que una persona llegaba con una discreción parecida a la mía. No estaba seguro de su género, vestía pantalones y sudadera deportivos muy holgados, incluso traía puesta la capucha… eso llamó mi atención, porque era un día más bien caluroso. Después de una muy superficial revisión al lugar, colocó algo del menaje a su alrededor, como armando una improvisada galería de tiro, ignorando por completo que yo estaba ahí, y comenzó a sacarse la ropa.

Cuando la sudadera se fue, una larguísima cabellera azabache cayó por su espalda. Los pantalones volaron también y unas piernas largas y esbeltas nacidas de unas caderas generosas me hicieron dar un respingo, claro, por el contraste con la brevísima cintura. Cuando vi el cuadro completo, más que la innegable belleza de aquella mujer, hubo algo me capturó por completo: _hanfu_ estilizado, mangas amplias, volantes desde la cintura, hombros descubiertos, todo sobre un jumper de una sola pieza que se pegaba a su cuerpo sin pudor, ¿acaso era un traje ceremonial de… artes mágicas…?

Estaba hipnotizado, la observé por largos minutos mientras parecía hacer ejercicios de respiración, y luego del interminable trance, rugió como una leona:

―¡_Raitei Shourai_!

Y se hizo la magia… literalmente.

* * *

A pesar del clima cálido tan característico de Hong Kong, con tan solo quitarme las holgadas ropas que cubrían mi traje ceremonial recibí alivio inmediato. Después de preparar todo, me coloqué en el centro de lo que era el viejo escenario y cerré los ojos, dejando que el aire entrara por mi nariz, recorriera mi cuerpo hasta llenar mis pulmones a su máxima capacidad, y luego le dejaba escapar lentamente. El proceso lo repetí varias veces hasta relajarme completamente.

La clave para dominar la magia elemental estaba precisamente en la visualización, convertirte en eso que ansiabas controlar. Ser voluntariosa y resplandeciente como el fuego, pura y apacible como el agua, sabia y longeva como la madera, sólida y estable como la tierra, y protectora y cambiante como el metal. Susurré las palabras que mi maestro me había enseñado y elevé mi abanico al nivel de mi pecho mientras me concentraba en la representación de mi primer elemento, el que dominaba mi poder. Pequeños destellos de luz comenzaron a acumularse en mi objeto canalizador, algo que a pesar de los años todavía me maravilla y me llenaba de calidez y emoción. La magia era simplemente… maravillosa.

―¡_Raitei Shourai_! ―Grité, y la descarga de luz salió de mi instrumento, pero a diferencia de otros magos de mi edad, yo había logrado controlarlos a mi antojo.

Moviéndome de forma grácil, los rayos derivados del metal se movían de un lado a otro, acabando con los blancos que yo misma había colocado para practicar. Sonreí orgullosa al verlos todos carbonizados por las chispas.

Si algo me había enseñado la vida era que, si realmente deseabas conseguir algo, debías esforzarte más que nadie para obtenerlo y demostrar que lo merecías. Por eso entrenaba y estudiaba tanto, para demostrar mi valor y mi potencial ante aquellos que nos denigraban por no pertenecer a las familias más influyentes dentro del mundo mágico. Los Wu éramos relegados entre los clanes de China debido al "bajo potencial", según las palabras de los representantes del Concilio, pero ¿quiénes eran ellos para clasificar a las personas de esa forma? Era como si te sentenciaran desde el nacimiento por los crímenes de tus padres lo cual era absurdo y por eso mismo… estaba dispuesta enseñarles que esa era una visión errónea.

Bajé mi abanico y me centré en visualizar mi segundo elemento. Lo interesante de esta magia era que podía adaptarla a mi conveniencia y darle la forma que yo deseara, un poder simplemente maravilloso. Alcé el abanico por encima de mi cabeza y realicé la invocación.

―¡_Kashin Shourai_! ―Pequeños pétalos de fuego me rodearon y formaron un remolino a mi alrededor.

Moví mi abanico al frente y luego a un lado como si estuviera realizando una danza ancestral, el fuego se movía conmigo. Era perfecto, sublime… y si lograba hacerlo de esta forma frente a esos ancianos del concilio esa tarde podría cumplir mi objetivo. Ser reconocida como una de las mejores hechiceras de China a pesar de mi sencillo origen y ellos se verían obligados a tragarse sus palabras acerca de mi familia.

Un ruido extraño me hizo perder mi concentración y las llamas desaparecieron dejando nada más que vapor en su lugar. Moví mi cabeza de un lugar a otro buscando su origen, en teoría nadie debía estar en este auditorio pues estaba en reparaciones… entonces lo vi. Un extraño hombre se lanzó en carrera hacia la puerta. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, me había quedado congelada ante la idea de que ese _pingfan_**(2)** pudiera revelar lo que había visto de mí… y ese sería mi fin. Sería expulsada, me arrebatarían mi magia.

Cuando al fin pude reaccionar, el joven ya había llegado a la puerta. Alcé mi voz para detenerlo en un grito desesperado mientras corría hacia él, pero al verlo girarse… mis pies volvieron a sembrarse en el suelo. Esta era primera vez que me pasaba, la presencia que él proyectaba era tan imponente que prácticamente sentí que el aliento me abandonaba, su miraba ambarina transmitía mucho poder. El joven de cabellos castaños y bien peinados hacia atrás, estiró las comisuras de su boca que estaban rodeadas de una barba bien cuidada en una sonrisa confianzuda, y luego de colocar su dedo índice sobre su boca, desapareció tras la puerta.

¿Qué… había sido eso? No, más importante… ¿qué sería de mí ahora que había sido expuesta?

**NdeA2: **"Pingfan" _es igual a "mundano" u "ordinario", se utiliza para referirse a un no mago o _muggle_._

* * *

Sólo atiné a pedir silencio en una seña, y aprovechando el aturdimiento mutuo, me escurrí del lugar.

Era una dotada. Eso sí que era raro, en especial en un espacio tan público, ese había sido un gran descuido de su parte. Cuando llegué a mi alojamiento tomé una botella de agua y la bebí de un sólo trago, tratando de recomponerme. Sonreí por esa extraña experiencia, sólo me hubiera gustado volver a verla para decirle que no fuera tan descuidada, si cualquiera se llegara a enterar que usa sus habilidades de forma tan poco segura y en un lugar tan cercano a _pingfan_, seguro ella y su familia pagarían las consecuencias. Sabía de eso, pues precisamente el Clan que heredaría era de hechiceros, y tanto el Concilio Chino y los odiosos del Ministerio Británico hacen aspavientos por todo. Si el poder fuera mío, ya habría expulsado a esos bastardos.

No supe quién era esa mujercita, quizás conociéndola en otro contexto me habría animado a hablarle. No era una Li, soy un buen fisonomista y no la olvidaría… después de esa reflexión pensé que lo mejor sería ir a casa con mi familia, las clases no serían un problema, había adelantado todas, sólo tendría un seminario en la semana próxima… además, no quisiera encontrarme con esta muchachita nuevamente, quién sabe cómo podría comportarse en una segunda entrevista.

Visitar a mis padres siempre era bueno. Papá era casi veinte años mayor que mamá, estaba a nada del retiro al estar cerca de sus setenta para ese momento. De hecho, sólo estaba esperando a mi graduación para pasar la batuta. No me emocionaba la idea, aunque tengo que admitir que demostrar a esos ancianos quisquillosos que un no dotado podía hacer el trabajo igual o mejor que un hechicero era una gran motivación. Salí de la casa luego de conversar un poco con mamá, dispuesto a despejar ideas.

―Vaya… sí que la pubertad te está tratando mal. ―Me burlé de mi hermano menor apenas lo vi sentado en los jardines de la mansión.  
―Déjame tranquilo, Shandian. ―Respondió con fastidio mientras seleccionaba una cinta de entre los montones que tenía, y la montaba en su _Walkman_.  
―Es en serio, ―retomé luego de reprenderlo entre risas―, estás más delgado desde la última vez y eso ya es mucho decir.  
―Ah, pues perdón por no tener tus músculos o tu cabello perfecto, señor Li.  
―Hien… ¿todo en orden? ―Pregunté, porque ese comportamiento no era normal.

Finalmente el bribón suspiró y se quitó los audífonos. La intuición rara vez me fallaba, era una virtud buena para los negocios.

―Sólo no te burles de mí, ¿de acuerdo?  
―Somos hermanos, necio. Nunca me burlaría de ti… a menos que no sea serio.  
―¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, eres imposible.  
―Hien…  
―¡Bien! ―Bajó la voz y miró a todos lados, luego jaló del cuello de mi camisa para que quedara a su altura―. Han estado pasándome cosas, Shandian… a mi cuerpo.  
―Tendrás que ser más específico… de otra manera podría pensar que son cosas vergonzosas comunes que nos pasan a los hombres. ―Esperé unos segundos a que se riera o se enojara por la broma, pero no lo hizo.  
―Hace un par de días… casi incendio mi habitación.  
―¿Pues qué estabas haciendo?  
―Ese es el punto… estaba dormido, Shandian.

Eso sí me descolocó. Lo interrogué un largo rato tratando de buscar una explicación que descalificara la que a todas luces era la correcta.

―Creo que tú y yo sabemos qué significa eso, Hien. Podría estarse manifestando El Don. ―Resolví varios minutos después, siendo ahora yo el serio―. Creo que sería una buena idea hablar con papá y mamá…  
―No, por favor… tengo mucho miedo, Shandian, no quiero ser un dotado.  
―De acuerdo, no te alteres. Yo debo volver a la Universidad en unos días, pero apenas tenga otro receso vendré y veremos cómo afrontar esta situación. ¿Alguien más lo sabe?  
―Sólo Wei.  
―Confías demasiado en la servidumbre.  
―Es un buen tipo. Algún día será el mayordomo de esta casa.  
―Quizás, aunque siento que lo consideras un buen tipo sólo porque solapa tus tonterías.

Desviamos la conversación a partir de ese momento y no lo tocamos sino hasta mucho después en otras circunstancias, yo volví al seminario que me esperaba en la Facultad.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde que aquel joven interrumpió mis prácticas y con eso se llevó toda mi tranquilidad. Un infierno era lo que había estado viviendo estos días y todo por… él.

Todo había acabado… ese sujeto me había visto invocar magia elemental y desapareció sin dejar rastro. ¿Acaso sería un dotado también? Pero lo que no me dejaba tranquila era que, de haberme delatado, la noticia ya estaría en boca de mi familia y peor aún, de los ancianos del concilio.

Me convertiría en la deshonra de la familia, sería una vergüenza y me exiliarían a otro país, muy lejos, en donde tendría que empezar de cero y valerme por mi cuenta, aunque debía destacar que esto no era lo que me preocupaba pues gracias a las enseñanzas del Clan Wu, estaba preparada para llevar una vida independiente de las herencias familiares.

Lo que yo temía era quedar sin poderes mágicos, un castigo que los clanes de mayor rango siempre exigían para aquellos que cometían el error de mostrar sus dones ante los _pingfan_. La cacería que hace años había acabado se reanudaría y exigirían mi cabeza.

Era bien sabido que ellos esperaban el más mínimo error para despojarnos de lo poco que ya teníamos, el concilio estaba al tanto de todo esto y no hacía nada por evitar la extinción de los clanes mágicos menores. Todo el trabajo en mis entrenamientos se iría a la basura por un error, resultado de mi deseo de superación, algo que sería catalogado como exhibicionismo, desobediencia y actitud desleal a los mandatos del concilio y del Ministerio Británico.

Siempre me había caracterizado por ser una mujer solitaria que no se permitía mayor distracción, y siendo una estudiante sobresaliente, pero ahora... no podía concentrarme. No estudiaba adecuadamente, no dormía bien… debía buscar una solución o me volvería loca.

La carrera de Administración de Negocios Internacionales me preparaba para lo que más anhelaba, ser la líder de mi clan y contribuir a la expansión de nuestro legado. Quería que en todo el mundo mágico fuéramos conocidos por nuestros aportes a la humanidad y por esto no podía rendirme. Por mi orgullo y mi obligación con mi familia, no podía dejar que esto me superara.

Estuve buscando a ese hombre por todo el campus sin éxito y eso me tenía frustrada. No tenía a quién recurrir en la universidad y por eso me vi tentada a buscar a mis padres, pero eso empeoraría todo. Ellos demandarían inmediatamente mi presencia y estaba segura que no me dejarían regresar a la universidad. Eso no podía permitirlo… No encontrando una salida de momento, lo mejor era tratar de enfocarme en mis estudios.

Un par de semanas antes me había inscrito en una importante cátedra financiera, el resultado de esta era un reconocimiento que me otorgaría mayor ventaja sobre los demás, era una oportunidad que no debía dejar pasar, y en el caso de ser expulsada… esto me serviría para encontrar un empleo para sobrevivir.

Con esa idea en mente me focalicé completamente en el momento. Yo era una chica calculadora, nunca había actuado dejándome llevar por mis emociones, y por eso mismo dejaría que pasaran unos días más, si no sucedía nada, tal vez era porque el sujeto que vi no me delataría y ya. Incluso pudo ser una broma pesada de mi subconsciente… aunque lo creía poco probable.

La cátedra financiera que estaba presenciando era excelente para mi futuro, me daba la oportunidad de llegar a ocupar puestos de gran importancia a nivel internacional. Siendo el primer día, hicimos un examen de exploración por requisito para obtener el reconocimiento. Una vez finalizada la prueba, el decano de la facultad de Finanzas se hizo presente para dirigir la ceremonia de iniciación. El rechoncho señor le tendió la mano a los profesores y comenzó a conversar con ellos, mientras otros estudiantes realizaban preguntas. Yo estaba un poco alejada de los demás, escribía en mi diario como era exigencia del clan para las futuras generaciones, entonces volví a tener la misma sensación de aquel día.

Dejé de escribir y levanté mi cabeza buscando aquella presencia… y ahí estaba. Ese sujeto que unas semanas atrás se había convertido en mi pesadilla, conversaba animadamente con el catedrático que impartió las conferencias, parecían grandes amigos, por la confianza con la que uno se dirigía al otro.

Era real, ese hombre… estaba ahí, y me tenía bajo su mira pues me estaba viendo desde su lugar. Su expresión era de superioridad, y la sonrisa ladeada que se extendió en su boca fue parecida a la que me mostró aquel día. ¿Acaso él sabía quién era yo? ¿Quién era ese sujeto de mirada ambarina?

* * *

Pensé por días en lo que sucedía en casa. Estaba realmente preocupado por Hien cuando llegué a la conferencia, sin embargo me concentré, además de que por el tipo de estudiante que era llevaba muy buena relación con profesores y otros alumnos por igual. Nada muy novedoso se dijo ese día, pero no perdí oportunidad de acercarme a saludar al ponente, uno de mis antiguos profesores. La verdad es que con todo lo que estaba pasando la había olvidado… pero ella estaba ahí.

Fue hasta después de algunos segundos que reparó en mí, y una vez más no pude sino sonreír como un idiota. Lucía mucho mejor a esa distancia y en ese ambiente, aunque no me hubiera molestado volver a verla en el traje ceremonial. Como pude corté la conversación que sostenía con el profesor y me disculpé por tener que salir de ahí de prisa, fingiendo que había olvidado un compromiso previo. Como era de esperarse, la misteriosa hechicera comenzó una discreta persecución de mi persona mientras me colaba entre los estudiantes.

Caminé con estudiado descuido hacia la salida de emergencia del auditorio, en ningún momento la perdí de vista, del mismo modo que ella hizo conmigo. Dicha salida daba a un pasillo de servicio de altos y desnudos muros, sólo tuve que ocultarme un poco… la verdad es que no tenía cabeza en ese momento para lidiar con una hechicera descuidada, buscaría la manera de zanjar nuestro pequeño secreto.

Sólo tuve que quedarme a un lado de la puerta, la chica salió por ella intempestivamente.

―Tú. ―Sentenció amenazante.  
―Tranquila, preciosa…  
―¿Quién te crees para llamarme "preciosa"? ―Vaya que era temperamental―. ¿Tienes idea del tipo de problema en que te meterás si vas de boca floja con lo que viste el otro día? ¡Soy miembro de un poderoso clan de hechiceros! Así que seré clara y directa: Tú no viste nada, es más, ni siquiera me conoces, ¡repítelo después de mí!  
―Claro, para que cuando me apuntes con tu abanico, al decir esas palabras me apliques un encantamiento de olvido, ¿no? Deberías intentar directamente el estilo europeo, un _obliviate _sería más rápido y efectivo, pero por lo que vi, eres elemental y de tradición Wu-Xing, así que te apuesto un riñón a que no tienes una varita. —Su altanería se fue al momento. De hecho se veía bastante sorprendida y el gesto que dibujó por algún motivo que desconozco me puso de muy buen humor.

―¡Tú…! ¡Eres un hechicero!  
―_Squib_. ―Puntualicé―. Así que puedes dejar de usar ese tono conmigo… tu secreto está a salvo. Creo que empezamos mal todo...  
―Claro que empezamos mal, simplemente comenzaste a correr ese día.  
―Si hubieras visto la cara que pusiste, también habrías huido. ―Hice un ademán para que bajara el abanico, y bajé la voz para calmarla―. De acuerdo, comencemos de nuevo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre y cuál es el gran Clan al que perteneces?

Dudó por un momento y me vio con sospecha. Diría que eso me incomodaba, pero en realidad estaba hipnotizado en sus ojos negros.

―Soy Ieran Wu, Clan Wu de Hong Kong.  
―Yo soy Shandian Li.  
―¡¿Li?! ¡¿De los Li de Hong Kong?!  
―Ah… ―No creí una buena idea que supiera quién era realmente, así que mentí―. No. Soy Li de Sichuan.  
―¿Hay un Clan Li en Sichuan?  
―No… sólo una familia Li, tú asumiste que era parte de un Clan…  
―Esto es ridículo… ¡debiste decir eso desde el principio!, ¡por tu culpa no he conciliado el sueño en días!  
―Es un efecto común que logro en las chicas.  
―¿De verdad esas frases rebuscadas te funcionan? ―Me preguntó con incredulidad.  
―¿Están funcionando justo ahora?  
―Ni un poco.  
―Entonces no.

La vi suspirar con cierto alivio, pero la mirada obsidiana que me dedicaba seguía siendo hostil.

―Estamos en un punto muerto, Ieran… ¿sabes qué? Creo que podemos terminar el problema aquí. Sólo te recomendaría ser más cuidadosa al exhibir tus habilidades, los clanes chinos pueden ser comprensivos, pero los británicos se han empeñado tanto en aplastar nuestra cultura que no dudarán en pedir una sanción si te llegan a descubrir. Yo te garantizo que de mis labios nada saldrá.  
―Bien. ―Resolvió después de un tiempo, bajando finalmente la mirada.  
―Me iré ahora. No me lances ninguna maldición mientras te doy la espalda, ¿de acuerdo?

Ese sería el final del conflicto entonces. Por un lado estaba agradecido de no tener que lidiar con una acosadora violenta y además hechicera… aunque mi verdadera gratitud estaba en haber logrado hablar con ella. Era una jovencita demasiado seria, pero era hermosa, y más que eso, parecía ocultar en esa seriedad algo más… pero no importaba, el silencio de nuestra despedida terminaría con las posibilidades de volver a vernos. Al menos eso creí.

―Shandian. ―Dijo mientras que yo abría la puerta para volver al auditorio. La miré un poco desconcertado―. Gracias por guardar mi secreto.  
―Gracias a ti por no borrarme la memoria.

Los primeros días me fue difícil concentrarme por pensar en la hechicera. Y los días posteriores, me fue imposible. Me despertaba a la mitad de la noche al imaginarme sus ojos negros, rasgo físico que más me había atraído de ella. Sin importar el lugar de la facultad donde estuviera la buscaba con la mirada. No era precisamente un tipo introvertido, convivía con muchas personas aún cuando no establecía vínculos profundos con ellas, lo mismo con parejas eventuales… al final, llegué a la conclusión de que sí había tirado una maldición contra mí, aunque no creo que dicho encantamiento fuera voluntario.

Una tarde lluviosa el destino me había llevado a la biblioteca. Lancé una bolsa con dumplings sobre una pequeña mesa donde Ieran dormía, despertándola del susto. Parecía no haber dormido bien por días.

―¿Eres estúpido? ―Preguntó irritada al reconocerme.  
―Por nada. ―Le respondí, invitándola con una seña a tomar los bollos de la bolsa y sentándome en la silla frente a ella―. Luces terrible.  
―Sigues diciendo cosas que no funcionan para conquistar chicas.  
―Diera la impresión de que te gustaría que lo intentara. ―La mirada aburrida que me lanzó mientras masticaba el dumpling me hizo reír por varios minutos.

No supe exactamente cómo es que llegamos al siguiente nivel, las cosas a partir de ese momento se dieron muy rápido. Conversamos muchas ocasiones después de esa mientras que lentamente ella dejaba el caparazón de estudiante sobresaliente y huraña, explicándome el porqué de su actitud general y cuánto se esforzaba por sobresalir; y yo dejaba la pantomima del conquistador imperturbable, mostrándole que también tenía compromisos serios, pero sin dejar que se enterara de quién era en realidad. Al poco encontré un lugar donde pudiera hacer sus prácticas mágicas, condicionándola a permitirme acompañarla cuando las hiciera, y en contrapartida, se ofreció a hacer de sparring en mis prácticas de kung fu.

Fue en una de esas últimas que, después de un combate intenso, siguiendo un impulso del que no la creía capaz, me besó por primera vez, y me supe condenado. Ese sería el inicio de un romance bastante intenso, éramos muy diferentes y discutíamos a menudo, pero ambos éramos igual de apasionados, así que las reconciliaciones eran intensas hasta casi lo violento, dándonos un sentimiento de gratificación que al menos yo no podía encontrar en otro lugar o con nadie más.

Un año entero mantuvimos ese ritmo. Ella me vio graduarme, y yo la vi convertirse en una hechicera poderosa, podía dar buena cuenta de ello perteneciendo a una familia de grandes magos, y eso comenzaba a ponerme ansioso. Durante todo ese tiempo, no revelé mi linaje a la primera chica que me había interesado de verdad, y sabía muy en el fondo que eso me pasaría factura tarde o temprano.

Fue una tarde, en el tiempo que hacía las gestiones para comenzar la maestría que me llamaron a casa de emergencia. Ieran me cuestionó sobre la seriedad e incluso se ofreció a acompañarme, aprovechando para conocer a mis padres… no es que no quisiera que la conocieran, pero tenía que prepararla mejor para revelarle mi secreto, así que decliné cortésmente su ofrecimiento apelando a problemas familiares.

Cuando volvía a casa, vi que no era el único al que se le habían caído los embustes.

Hien había pulverizado una habitación al tirarle un rayo encima involuntariamente. No había dudas de que era un dotado, y a partir de ese momento, por su edad y poder, necesitaría de un gran instructor.

* * *

Un año. Ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que Shandian y yo habíamos comenzado nuestro noviazgo, y a pesar de no tener quejas en cuanto a sus atenciones y demostraciones de afecto, me sentía insegura por el poco avance que veía en términos de confianza. Él sabía todo de mí, de mis orígenes y de mi magia, en cambio yo no conocía prácticamente nada de su vida. Posiblemente tendría sus razones para ser tan cauteloso, especialmente con su familia, a la cual no conocía todavía, pero… ¿cómo evitar querer saber más del hombre que había puesto mi mundo de cabeza? ¿Cómo no preocuparme por él cuando se vio tan afectado por el llamado de sus padres? A pesar de haberle ofrecido mi ayuda, Shandian se había ido una semana atrás sin darme mayor explicación, y en todo ese tiempo no había recibido noticias suyas, ni siquiera una llamada. No sabía qué estaba pasando, y por lo mismo una constante sensación de ahogo me acompañaba desde su partida. Quería ser de ayuda, brindarle mi apoyo de alguna manera, pero no podía obligarlo a contar algo que él no deseaba compartir, Actos como ese decían mucho: él aún no confiaba en mí... y eso dolía. Incluso me resultaba ofensivo tener que preguntarle pues yo no era del tipo de mujer que rogaba y eso él lo tenía más que claro. Suspiré pesadamente y seguí mi camino, sólo me quedaba implorar a los dioses para que todo estuviera bien con los suyos, y hablarlo a su regreso.

El Concilio de Magos de Oriente había solicitado mi presencia con urgencia esa mañana para darme una nueva misión y me dirigía a mi destino. Se me informó del caso de un joven heredero que había descubierto sus poderes mágicos de una manera poco convencional, y querían que fuera yo quién lo instruyera, pero lo más llamativo de esta asignación era que se trataba de un miembro de la familia Li, uno de los clanes más poderosos de Asia y quienes presidían el Concilio de magos de China.

Me quedaría por un tiempo con ellos para instruir al chico, aunque todavía no entendía cómo una familia tan reconocida en los negocios y en el mundo mágico, prefirió solicitar ayuda a una de rango "inferior". Esta era la oportunidad de mi vida y ni siquiera consideré el negarme, pero no podía evitar que el asunto me resultara extraño. Aunque quizás se debía a que mi fama comenzaba a trascender.

―Es hora de dar a conocer la buena cuna de la cual provienes, Ieran. ―Susurré, dándome ánimos.

Esta era la ocasión idónea para demostrar al mundo mágico nuestra valía, que debían respetar a los clanes pequeños y dejar de catalogarnos como tales. La unión entre las familias era la mejor opción para el mundo, en vez de los enfrentamientos estúpidos que habían provocado la extinción de algunos clanes y la pérdida de vidas inocentes. No se debía medir la importancia de una familia por sus habilidades mágicas era en lo que yo creía. Cuando llegué a ese razonamiento, recordé que Shandian no coincidía del todo conmigo en ese aspecto. Sacudí la cabeza al notar que había vuelto a pensar en él, no podía permitirme más distracciones, no cuando estaba tan cerca de alcanzar mi meta de vida.

La gran mansión se alzó frente a mí, tan majestuosa como la imaginé. Sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza al punto de escuchar los latidos retumbar en mis oídos, iba a conocer a una familia que además de ser poderosa, podría brindarme buenas referencias para labrarme un gran futuro, y también aprendería mucho de ellos pues sabía de buena fuente que en este lugar existía una enorme biblioteca con cientos de libros antiguos que no solo hablaban de la historia de la magia oriental.

―Sea bienvenida a la mansión Li, señorita Wu. ―Saludó un joven y amable mayordomo que abrió la enorme puerta―. Mi nombre es Wei y estaré encantado de servirle durante su estadía en esta casa. Si desea algo, no dude en hacérmelo saber.  
―Se lo agradezco mucho.  
―Ahora, si me permite, la escoltaré a la sala en donde la familia va a recibirla.

Asentí y seguí al mayordomo por la mansión. Era un lugar bello y tan lleno de historia que fue difícil retener un suspiro de profunda admiración. El pasillo estaba adornado con reliquias, adornos preciosos, y retratos que iban desde los más antiguos hasta los más nuevos.

―¿Desea tomar un poco de té? ―ofreció mientras abría la puerta del salón para mí, yo sólo asentí.  
―Muchas gracias.  
―En unos minutos los señores Li estarán con usted. Créame, su presencia en esta casa nos llena de esperanza. ―Agregó mientras se alejaba un poco.  
―¿Tan mala es la situación? ―Me atreví a preguntar.

El mayordomo no contestó, y después de hacer una ligera inclinación de cabeza, me dejó sola, pero sus pocas palabras me dieron algunas luces. ¿Podría tratarse de un caso de descontrol? Bebí un poco de mi té y luego me quedé viendo el líquido humeante que despedía un agradable aroma, sólo esperaba ser de ayuda y que el proceso por el cual este chico debía pasar no resultara traumático y negativo, la magia no debía de ser sinónimo de sufrimiento.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y al girarme en su dirección, observé dos figuras que venían entrando al salón. Rápidamente me puse de pie, dejando la taza de té nuevamente en la mesa, y compuse mi vestimenta revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar.

El hombre que venía imponía respeto y poder con su mera presencia, mientras que la hermosa dama proyectaba un aura solícita y esa calidez que sólo las madres sabían transmitir.

―Buenas tardes, señorita Wu ―Saludó él con una reverencia que yo imité atropelladamente por los nervios―. Mi nombre es Gang Sheng Li y ella es mi esposa, Maylin Li.  
―Es un gusto conocerte y agradecemos tu presencia en esta casa. ―Habló la señora Li con una sonrisa.  
―Les agradezco mucho esta oportunidad y espero serles de ayuda. ―Dije, haciendo una reverencia.

Después de las presentaciones, los señores Li me invitaron a sentarme nuevamente y ellos se ubicaron en los sillones que estaban justo frente a mí. La charla que establecimos se basó principalmente en temas familiares y sobre mi estilo de magia, ellos querían saber un poco más de lo que decía el reporte que les habían facilitado de mí, y yo me limité a responder sus preguntas sin ir más allá.

―Bien, esto nos confirma que nuestra elección fue la correcta. ―Mencionó el señor Li, asintiendo con su cabeza.  
―Si me lo permiten, me gustaría saber qué sucede con su hijo. ―Al ver que el rostro de la madre se ensombreció, me sentí culpable por mi falta de tacto.  
―Llegamos a pensar que nuestros dos hijos serían… ¿cómo los llaman los británicos...? _Squibs_, es decir… que no tenían El Don_. _―respondió el señor Li―. Pero una noche mientras dormíamos, sucedió. Un estruendo y un fuerte resplandor nos despertó a todos. Hien estaba aterrorizado porque un rayo salió de sus manos. ―Eso quería decir que poseía magia elemental como la mía… y estaba en descontrol. Eso era grave.  
―A partir de esa noche no hemos estado tranquilos. ―Continuó narrando la señora Li―. Incluso decidimos que continuara el curso escolar desde casa porque no queríamos un incidente mayor o que personas inocentes resultaran lesionadas.  
―Entiendo… ¿Y cómo lo ha tomado él? ―Pregunté.  
―No quiere ver a nadie y ha entrado en etapa de negación. Tiene miedo. ―Comentó el señor Li, dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana.  
―Lo mejor será que los conozcas a ambos. ―La señora Maylin se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta en donde al parecer estaban esperando a ser anunciados los jóvenes de la casa.  
―De verdad esperamos que puedas ayudarnos, estamos muy preocupados y antes de hacer esto público, queremos que la situación esté más… controlada. ―Dijo el señor Gang Sheng, llamando mi atención.  
―Cuente con mi confidencialidad, señor Li ―respondí seriamente.  
―Estos chicos se quieren hacer de rogar o están un poco tímidos el día de hoy, ―la dama Li volvió a aparecer frente a nosotros―, pero he traído al pequeño Hien conmigo.

Hasta ese momento no había detallado que el chico estaba detrás de su madre, escondiéndose, y debía decir que de pequeño no tenía nada. Cuando ella lo puso frente a mí, bajó su rostro ocultando sus facciones. Inseguridad, miedo y desconfianza, eso era lo que él demostraba y no se veía muy dispuesto a cambiar su actitud, así que… iba a tener que dar el primer paso yo.

―Mi nombre es Ieran Wu, espero nos llevemos bien. ―El chico no respondió, pero hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Su carácter retraído me hacía ver que sus miedos tenían control total sobre él, y siendo así… esto sería complicado. La magia elemental o Wu xing se basaba en la calma, el equilibrio y la confianza en sí mismo… Había mucho trabajo por hacer.

**Capítulo 11.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Importante:**

Aprovecho para enviar un saludo a **Reader2109otp**, ni más ni menos que por su **cumpleaños**, a celebrarse el **9 de noviembre de 2019**, un día después de la publicación de este episodio. Felicítenmela mucho, que es mi ahijada.

¡Hasta la actualización!


	13. Los Caballeros Li, Parte 2

**Retroalimentación.**

**Wonder Grinch chapter 12 . Nov 8:** ¡Gracias a ti por acceder! El aprendizaje ha sido compartido, y estoy seguro que a la audiencia le gustó mucho, y la conclusión les gustará aún más.

**Reader2109otp chapter 12 . Nov 8:** Hola. Siempre es un placer, ahijada. La dualidad a la que apenas no fue evidente hasta que la mencionaste. Cómo bien pudiste ver, Ieran y Shandian no sólo se conocían, sino que tuvieron un pasado común. Sí, Ieran era un lustro mayor que Hien. Era mi intención y la de las coautoras del capítulo no vulnerar la relación de hermanos, a pesar de todo. Y sí, todo recae hasta el momento donde se descubra la verdad le pese a quien le pese. La respuesta a como todo desencadenó en el presente es algo que verás en el presente capítulo, pero yo pondría un poco en duda las tendencias de los involucrados. Como siempre, gracias por tus entretenidos análisis y no tienes nada que agradecer sobre los saludos, sabes que eres la consen. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

**CherryLeeUp chapter 12 . Nov 8:** Y la resolución es una joya, gracias a ti por aceptar participar en este mini proyecto, y no dudes que tendrás una retribución por ello. ¡Gracias por la ayuda, la interacción y el aprendizaje!

**Liz Padilla chapter 12 . Nov 8:** Y si ese te gustó, este te va a encantar. La elección vino justo por el reconocimiento y admiración que le tengo a este par de autoras, de lo mejor en sus nichos, y yo también disfruto mucho de capítulos retrospectivos. Espero que esta última intervención de nuestras invitadas te guste mucho. ¡Gracias por seguir la historia!

**AZULMITLA chapter 12 . Nov 8:** ¡Oh, sí! ¡Gracias por comentar! Disfruta la conclusión del mini arco.

**carmennj chapter 12 . Nov 10:** Hola. Gracias, me alegra mucho saber que logramos atraparte con esta retrospectiva. Aquí terminamos de aclarar el porque del comportamiento de ambos. Disfruta lo que viene y muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinión.

**Brie97 chapter 11 . Nov 12:** ¡Hola! Como bien dices, comienzan los golpes por todos lados. Si bien nuestros personajes tienen que pasar por una curva de aprendizaje y crecimiento, este debe ser integral, en su camino habrá cosas maravillosas, pero también situaciones malas que los ayudarán a crecer, la muerte es una situación insalvable. Tomoyo tendrá su ración de drama en todo esto, tendrá la posibilidad de mostrar su valor e importancia, y también de elegir un camino inspirada en sus deseos, aspiraciones y moralidad, Charlotte es una parte importante de ese desarrollo junto con Eriol y Kurogane. Asiria ciertamente ya mostró parte del cobre, pero aún hay mucho que saber de ella. Espero hayas leído ya la primera parte de la intervención y que disfrutes esta también. ¡Éxitos para ti también!

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 12 . Nov 14:** Qué tal. Era importante mostrar a Ieran en un contexto distinto, en la mayoría de relatos que he leído donde la involucran, es un demonio vestido de seda, creo justo darle algo de humanidad y mostrarla como un ser humano, y eso incluye sus relaciones interpersonales. Y aciertas en pensar que Shandian será un catalizador dentro de toda esta situación. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios y disfruta el capítulo!

* * *

**NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE:**

_Con este capítulo termina la intervención de _**WonderGrinch**_ y _**CherryLeeUp**_. Ha sido una gran experiencia y me siento muy honrado de que dos autoras de su calibre participaran en esta obra, y espero tener la suerte de volver a colaborar con ellas en el futuro. Por favor, queridos lectores, háganles saber su opinión a través de una reseña, y no pierdan la oportunidad de leer sus historias._

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Los Caballeros Li, Parte 2.**

o

**Derribando Muros de Secretos.**

Tenía que ser una broma. Por eso le había insistido a papá que alguien del Clan se hiciera cargo del entrenamiento de Hien, ¡Hay montones de magos preparados entre nuestra propia familia! Pero según pude observar, él pensaba un poco diferente.

Llanamente me dijo con el tono amistoso de siempre que todos los Li que podían entrenarlo fueron los mismos que lo entrenaron a él, o sea, un montón de nonagenarios que ya ni debían recordar sus propios nombres. Que necesitábamos sangre nueva que le devolviera el curso a esta familia. Por generaciones muchas familias en el mundo habían tenido la estúpida idea de que la sangre debía mantenerse pura: Los Sumeragi en Japón, los Rasputín en la URSS, los Malfoy en Gran Bretaña, Los Zúñiga en España, Los Ilhuicamina en México, y por supuesto… los Li en China. Y que esa forma de pensar había provocado guerras horribles. Que a pesar de lo mucho que los despreciaba, no podía evitar sentir algo de pena por los ingleses con la guerra mágica que terminó diez años atrás con la muerte de Voldemort, eso era lo que el fanatismo por la pureza de la sangre provocaba. Sin embargo, había linajes tan antiguos como el nuestro cuya única diferencia real con nosotros era no ser tan extensos o adinerados. Que merecían e iban a tener una oportunidad gracias a él. Habló de un joven prodigio que el Concilio le propuso, escuchó excelentes referencias y lo recibiríamos al medio día. Me pidió ser atento y que mostrara el respeto y trato digno que esa persona merecía.

Y estaba dispuesto a ser lo más indiferente posible, pero cuando mis padres comenzarona hablar con ella en el salón, sentí las bolas en la garganta… esa voz… demasiado grave para una mujer tan joven, venida de un Clan no tan grande como este, pero una hechicera extraordinaria…

―¿Estás bien, Shandian? ―Me despertó Hien, que esperaba conmigo detrás de la puerta del salón.  
―Sí… descuida, concéntrate en dar una buena impresión. ―Respondí tratando de disimular mis nervios y el sudor frío.  
―Vamos, nuestra invitada los espera. ―Anunció mamá en voz baja, saliendo por la puerta, Hien se puso tenso a sus palabras, pero caminó hacia ella―. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma. ―Dijo desconcertada al notar mi actitud―. Anda, date prisa, es una joven muy bella y al parecer muy talentosa.

Hien se fue como un cachorro asustado ocultándose detrás de mamá. Yo me mantuve ahí, clavado al piso, esperando a que todo fuera un error, pero la conversación que vino sólo confirmó mis temores.

―Mi nombre es Ieran Wu, espero nos llevemos bien. ―La escuché decir a la distancia. Era un hecho. Era ella.

Habría sido inútil tratar de mantenerme oculto, así que tomaría la alternativa menos dañina al menos para mí: disimular.

―Hijo, deja de espiar desde la puerta y acércate de una buena vez. Señorita Wu, este es nuestro hijo mayor, quien ha sido postulado para tomar el liderazgo del Clan Li cuando Gang Sheng deje el cargo.

Atendí al llamado y salí a confrontar al destino.

―Le agradezco mucho que haya aceptado ayudar a mi hermano. Mi nombre es Shandian Li.  
―Mucho gusto, joven Li. Mi nombre es Ieran Wu.

Una vez más, debía reconocer su entereza. No se inmutó al verme, mostró modales excepcionales, aún cuando hubiera podido fulminarme con un rayo de haberlo deseado. Wei anunció la comida, una que iba a ser muy larga e incómoda… y yo tenía que encontrar una forma de resolver el malentendido con Ieran. No es que fuera algo muy grave, o al menos eso es lo que yo pensé.

* * *

La voz de la señora me sacó de mi análisis interno. La puerta se abrió en su totalidad revelando una cuarta persona… que jamás esperé ver aquí. ¿Acaso era esto una broma de mal gusto? La revelación de la dama Li la sentí como una puñalada en la espalda. Ironía. Yo tan preocupada por él y Shandian… ni siquiera sabía cómo podía aparentar tal imperturbabilidad cuando yo tenía tantas ganas de llorar por la rabia que me recorría.

―Le agradezco mucho que haya aceptado ayudar a mi hermano. Mi nombre es Shandian Li. ―Dijo sin que le temblara la voz. Bien, este juego lo podíamos jugar los dos.  
―Mucho gusto, joven Li. Mi nombre es Ieran Wu. ―Saludé, escondiendo en una máscara mis emociones.  
―Señores Li, la comida está lista. ―Escuché la voz del mayordomo nuevamente, pero mis ojos no se desviaban del mentiroso que tenía frente a mí.  
―¿Vamos, señorita Wu? ―preguntó la señora Li. Moví la cabeza para dar mi respuesta, pues no me hacía responsable de lo que saliera de mis labios si los abría en estos momentos.

La comida transcurrió en aparente tranquilidad. Los señores conversando de muchas cosas y Shandian respondiendo como si yo no existiera… Desvié mi atención hacia su hermano menor para disipar un poco la profunda incomodidad que apenas me permitía respirar. El chico se limitaba a observar su plato como si fuera lo más interesante, brindándome una excelente oportunidad para ver un poco más de él, y con eso me refería a su poder.

Respiré profundo varias veces y al estar en total calma pude vislumbrarlo, los elementos se agitaban a su alrededor de forma maravillosa, era como si estuvieran ansiosos por ser utilizados por él. Eso me llenó de emoción, quería descubrir lo que él podía hacer… y hasta dónde podía llegar.

―Padre, madre, ¿puedo retirarme a mi habitación? ―Solicitó de pronto, sin levantar el rostro.  
―Claro que puedes, hijo. ―Respondió su padre.

El joven se levantó y en silencio, se retiró sin mirar atrás. Esta era mi oportunidad.

―Si les parece bien, me gustaría empezar a conocerlo para saber de qué manera podemos iniciar el proceso de adaptación. ―Solicité, poniéndome de pie.  
―Claro, querida. Estás en tu casa. ―Respondió la señora Li―. Puedes disponer de los salones que desees.

Agradecí y me encaminé siguiendo los pasos de Hien Li. Siendo la mansión un lugar tan grande, tuve que pedirle ayuda a un miembro de la servidumbre para ubicar la habitación que buscaba y cuando estaba por tocar la puerta, un par de brazos me sujetaron, tapando mi boca, y me guiaron a otra habitación.

―No digas nada y no grites, por favor. ―Pidió Shandian, y aunque no lo mereciera, asentí. Lentamente fue quitando la mano que me cubría―. Ieran, no es lo que parece. Déjame explicarte todo.  
―Usted no tiene nada que explicarme, joven Li. ―Me aparté de él y acomodé mi vestido―. Si me disculpa, su hermano me necesita.  
―¡Escúchame, por favor! ―Me tomó de las manos con fuerza y me obligó a mirarlo―. Unos minutos nada más. ―Guardé silencio, dándole a entender que iba a escucharlo―. Es cierto que te oculté mi verdadero origen, pero lo hice porque tenía miedo de que te alejaras de mí.  
―Eso es ridículo…  
―¡No lo es! Sé muy bien lo que piensas de los clanes de alto rango como el mío, por eso yo…  
―¿Creías que tenía intereses de por medio? ―le interrumpí, sintiéndome indignada.  
―¡No! Nunca pensé en eso. ―Respondió, alborotando su siempre bien peinado cabello―. Yo sólo no quería que estos asuntos se interpusieran entre nosotros.  
―Shandian, no soy quien para reprocharte algo… ―dije, tratando de calmar mi creciente rabia―. Es normal tener miedo de revelar nuestros secretos, de confiar en alguien, pero… resulta que yo no soy cualquier persona. Soy tu novia… ―Me di la vuelta dispuesta a salir de ahí, pero antes de hacerlo lancé mi golpe de gracia―. Una mentira lleva a otra y destruye la confianza entre las personas.

Después de ese encuentro, no volví a coincidir con Shandian por algunos días, y cuando lo hacíamos y había personas a nuestro alrededor, aparentábamos no conocernos. Para sobrellevar todo esto, enfoqué toda mi atención en el menor de la casa. Me había costado horrores entablar una conversación aceptable pues siempre me contestaba con monosílabos, pero poco a poco comencé a abrirme paso hacia él y encontré en las artes marciales un aliado. No había hombre que se resistiera a presumir sus habilidades y ser vencido por una mujer era algo que no se podían permitir por su "orgullo masculino". Gracias a esto, pude descubrir en Hien las características y pericias de un líder, también me di cuenta que su problema mágico radicaba en el miedo al compromiso y a las responsabilidades. Todo joven deseaba vivir en libertad su juventud, equivocarse, hacer locuras y gozar… y Hien Li temía perder eso por su magia, visión que me esforcé por cambiar al mostrarle las maravillas que podía realizar.

Todos los días los señores Li se reunían conmigo para estar al tanto de los avances de su hijo, estaban muy preocupados y ansiosos, pues temían que la información del descontrol de Hien saliera a la luz. Eso significaba que el joven sería juzgado y hasta podía ser aislado para mantener el "equilibrio entre las familias", algo que ninguno de nosotros estaba dispuesto a permitir y por eso estaba dedicada en cuerpo y alma a esta misión.

Los días fueron transcurriendo y la convivencia con Hien se hacía cada vez más estrecha, contrario a lo que ocurría con Shandian cuando estábamos a solas. Toda conversación terminaba en una discusión sin sentido y sin poder evitarlo, nuestra relación… o lo que quedaba de ella, entró en un declive que difícilmente podría ser detenido. Las mentiras, la desconfianza y sus celos absurdos me habían llevado a un punto en el cual ya no me sentía a gusto con él y por eso estaba considerando terminar todo. Era más el daño que nos hacíamos que los buenos momentos que pasábamos y temía que incluso perdiéramos la amistad que nos unió en un principio.

―Señorita Wu. ―Hien me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, me había quedado a la mitad de guardar mis implementos de pelea―. Quiero ofrecerle una disculpa.  
―¿A qué se debe eso? ―pregunté, sorprendida.  
―Yo… he notado la actitud de mi hermano hacia usted, lo cual no entiendo porque él no suele ser así. Y a eso debemos sumarle las molestias que yo le estoy causando.

El joven rascó su oreja, un gesto que me pareció tierno y hasta llamativo pues... a pesar de que los miembros de la mansión se empeñaban en decirle "pequeño", Hien Li era un joven apuesto que había comenzado a florecer ante mis ojos, haciéndome sentir orgullosa.

―En los días que llevo trabajando contigo, nunca me has causado molestias, pequeño Li ―respondí con una sonrisa.  
―Me ofende cuando me llama así ―comentó, frunciendo el ceño―, puede llamarme por mi nombre… si gusta.  
―En ese caso, tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre. ―Los dos sonreímos―. Tampoco tienes que pedir disculpas por la actitud de tu hermano, debe estar preocupado por… sus responsabilidades como futuro líder y por tu situación.  
―El problema no soy yo… eres tú. ―Después de haber dicho eso, temí que Shandian le hubiera revelado algo a Hien.  
―¿Acaso él te ha dicho algo? ―Pregunté.  
―No, pero es nototio que tu presencia lo altera de muchas maneras. ―Comentó poniendo su maleta al hombro.  
―Prométeme que no dirás nada de esta conversación, por favor. No quiero indisponer a nadie.  
―Entonces… esta será la primera de nuestras promesas, Ieran. ―Hien tendió su mano hacia mí. La observé por algunos segundos y luego… la tomé. Su agradable calor envolvió la mía.  
―Que así sea, Hien ―Dije apenas en un susurro… y tuvo toda la razón.

Después de eso, se formó una complicidad entre nosotros que muchos notaron y no tardamos en formar una amistad basada en la confianza y la aceptación. La confusión comenzó a reinar en mi corazón… y antes de hacer algo de lo cual me arrepentiría toda la vida, debía hablar largo y tendido con Shandian sobre nosotros… y lo que estaba sintiendo por su hermano. Pero todo cambió con una llamada, mi padre había fallecido.

* * *

―¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de terminar todo esto de la instrucción de Hien? ―Pregunté a papá unos meses después de que Ieran llegara.  
―¿Por qué la urgencia? ¿No has visto todo lo que esta jovencita ha hecho por él? Tu hermano no era precisamente parlanchín, pero en el tiempo que lleva entrenando con ella, simplemente… ¿cómo decirlo? ¡Su fuego se encendió! ―Reí algo enternecido, pero no pude evitar notar como la lucidez y la fuerza de papá decaían, lenta, pero inevitablemente.

Era cierto, Hien era bastante retraído, pero desde la intervención de Ieran, él simplemente había abandonado el caparazón. Eso me alegraba pero me inquietaba a partes iguales, y las pocas conversaciones que podía sostener con ella, él nunca era el tema, pero yo no era ciego ni estúpido. Mi hermano tenía poca o ninguna experiencia con mujeres, y pasaba al menos ocho horas diarias con una de enorme belleza y talento, podía ver como se acercaban cada vez más y más… y eso comenzaba a ponerme incómodo.

Las artes marciales eran una de esas cosas que los hacían coincidir. Yo había aprendido los estilos de la familia de mi madre, así que estaba volcado completamente en estilo Tigre. Curiosamente los Wu y los Li compartían la tradición sureña del continente, lo que los hacía practicantes de Wing Chung. Como mera nota cultural, la leyenda dice que el Wing Chung fue creado por una mujer, así que sus movimientos son delicados y se dedican mayormente a la sublimación de la energía del contrincante. Los vi hacer formas en los jardines una tarde, nada fuera de lo que normalmente pasaba por esos días, lo que realmente me provocó un mareo fue la forma en que ambos se miraban mientras practicaban. Había visto eso antes… las sonrisas sutiles, el brillo en los ojos de Hien… eso estaba mal, y tenía que detenerlo.

―El dominio de las artes marciales es fundamental para un líder. Tú, eventualmente tendrás que asistir a tu hermano mayor en la toma de decisiones, por lo que necesitará que tu mano sea firme, que tengas una defensa perfecta y puedas convertir los golpes de la vida en oportunidades para ti y los que amas.  
―No se si eso sea lo que Hien necesite aprender acerca de las artes marciales, señorita Wu. ―Dije luego de escucharla, haciendo que la práctica de ambos parara.  
―¿Y qué es lo que necesita saber entonces, Señor Li? ―Preguntó ella casual, aunque sólo yo pude ver el desafío en sus ojos.  
―Un líder debe mostrar poder. Debe ser implacable para proteger a los suyos… ―intensifiqué la mirada, escrutando las intenciones en los ojos negros de Ieran― y evitar que personas mal intencionadas traten de aprovecharse de ellos. Yo diría que el estilo del Tigre sería más adecuado.  
―El estilo Wing Chung sirve precisamente para vislumbrar la mala fe de las personas y desviarla antes de que nos haga daño.  
―Muéstreme entonces si tiene la razón, señorita Wu.

No lograba ver su propósito, pero una idea terrible entró en mi mente… ella… ¿estaba tratando de enamorar a mi hermano? Tal vez ya no éramos la pareja que fuimos al principio, pero el mínimo de decencia que merecía era que me terminara. Eso me inquietaba hablando personalmente, pero… ¿qué pretendía ella realmente? ¿Colarse en mi familia? ¿Convertirse en una Li? Pudo haberlo pedido y se lo hubiera dado… Pensaba en todo eso, y antes de darme cuenta ya había tomado postura de combate. Ella simplemente aceptó el desafío.

Sin ánimo de ser jactancioso, el kung fu era lo mío. Apenas Ieran se puso en guardia, le cerré la distancia, golpeándola con ambos puños al frente. Ella bloqueó el ataque oportunamente, pero mi fuerza era muy superior, por lo que no pudo evitar ser empujada unos pasos, a nada de que su guardia se rompiera. Había practicado muchas veces con ella en el pasado, era una gran hechicera, mejor incluso que muchos que había conocido, pero sus puños no estarían al nivel de los míos en muchos años, y aún cuando bloqueaba y esquivaba con pericia, mi ataque no le dejaba tiempo para contraatacar. Bastó con que me descuidara sólo un instante, un parpadeo nada más, y la punta de los dedos de su derecha hicieron un roce en mi pómulo y que subió hasta mi ceja. Y eso fue lo último que recordé por un breve periodo de tiempo.

Quizás era imputable a mi molestia, a sentir que ella simplemente estaba ignorándome, que no pudiera entender mis motivos para ocultarle mi origen y no fuera lo suficientemente madura para superarlo… a que estuviera no sólo alejándose de mí, sino que poco a poco se acercaba a Hien… ¿Acaso… es que ella pensaba sustituirme con mi hermano?

―¡Shandian! ¡Es suficiente! ―Escuché entre mis reflexiones la voz de Hien, apagando de a poco el ruido en mi cabeza―. ¡Detente de una vez!

Ieran, frente a mí, había bloqueado mi puño a nada de romperle la nariz, pero su intento de empujarme fracasaba estrepitosamente, hubiera sido más fácil que ella se fuera de espaldas antes de moverme un centímetro de mi lugar. Sin pensarlo, la tomé de la muñeca con la que me bloqueaba y del cinturón de su traje ceremonial, lanzándola por encima de mi cabeza, haciéndola caer pesadamente a unos pasos de mí. Decidido, fui a buscar una conclusión a la contienda, la vi reincorporarse a medias, mientras preparaba otro golpe. Mi puño, sin embargo, no llegó a su objetivo.

―Dije que te detuvieras… ―Hien, con su menor estatura y fuerza, había interceptado el golpe, y me miraba desafiante luego de hacerme retroceder.

El ambiente se tensó mucho mientras Hien me encaraba, Ieran y yo respirábamos dificultosamente a causa de la pelea, y por un momento pensé que ese podría ser el tiempo justo para desenmascararla.

―¡Señorita Wu! ―Escuché exclamar a Wei que salía apresurado al jardín, con una bandeja en alto, en la cual llevaba un teléfono inalámbrico.

Ella no me quitó la vista de encima por los segundos que le tomó a Wei alcanzarla y susurrarle algo al oído. Ieran abrió mucho los ojos y de inmediato tomó la llamada. De un instante a otro se puso pálida y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

―Debo irme… ―Lanzó nada más, y comenzó a correr a la casa.  
―¡Ieran! ¿Qué pasa? ―Llamó su atención Hien, alcanzándola y dejándome ahí.  
―Mi padre… ―Se limitó a decir ella.

La verdad es que yo seguía en mi conflicto interno mientras Hien me suplicaba que la ayudara. No fui capaz de hablar o razonar… cuando volví a notarlo, Hien y Wei se habían llevado a Ieran a casa de su familia, dejándome ahí, totalmente ensimismado.

* * *

"_Nunca muestres tus miedos ni debilidades a nadie, Ieran. No les des el poder de controlarte. Sé fuerte, sé libre, sé grande_", esas palabras estaban tan arraigadas en mí que formaban parte de quien yo era. Mis ojos estaban fijos en el pequeño cofre que contenía sus cenizas, manteniendo una expresión inalterable como él me había enseñado, aunque en mi interior lloraba y gritaba por haber perdido a quien fue mi maestro, mi mentor de vida… al hombre que me había enseñado tanto y que me brindó todo su amor, mi querido padre.

Llevé mi mano hasta mi pecho para tocar el medallón que antes había portado mi padre como líder de nuestra familia, ahora la responsabilidad caía sobre mis hombros. Retuve el aire para ahogar un sollozo al mirar la fotografía que había sido colocada en el altar, una donde mi padre sonreía orgulloso. Ante esa imagen juré convertirme en la Wu más poderosa, aunque él ya no estuviera para verlo. Daría honor a mi familia y los llevaría a las alturas, porque había sido preparada para ello por quien fue en vida Zhao Wu.

Cuando la última persona salió del recinto, me permití dar un suspiro entrecortado y entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Me sentí avergonzada por fallarle de esta forma, pero… sentía que no podía más. Comencé a retroceder sin desviar la mirada de su fotografía, mi visión estaba nublada, y murmurando un "lo siento" hui sin rumbo fijo. Corrí y corrí sin detallar nada, dejando que la brisa se llevara las pequeñas gotas que se deslizaban por mis mejillas. En un descuido me enredé con mi largo vestido ceremonial, cayendo de rodillas sobre el húmedo pasto. El dolor en mi pecho era tal que apenas podía respirar… mis piernas temblaban y no sentía fuerzas para levantarme otra vez. Los sollozos comenzaron a salir de mi garganta, los ecos de mis gritos ondearon en el aire, y mis puños golpearon el piso repetidas veces para drenar mi frustración y dolor. Aunque fuera vergonzoso, liberé mis emociones como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Unas manos rodearon mis hombros de repente haciéndome dar un respingo. Inmediatamente limpié mis lágrimas y traté de recomponerme, pero al escuchar su voz detuve mis movimientos.

―No te restrinjas… o por lo menos no conmigo.

Mi corazón latió con tanta fuerza que temía pudiera escucharlo retumbar en mi pecho. Los brazos de Hien me envolvieron completamente y me permití recostar mi espalda en su pecho, estaba tan cansada… tan agotada… que sólo quería cerrar mis ojos y dejarme ir.

―Llora, Ieran. Grita si es lo que quieres, yo limpiaré tus lágrimas y escucharé. Jamás… podría juzgarte por ello, por ser una humana con emociones.  
―No debemos mostrar nuestras debilidades ―susurré con voz ronca.  
―Es cierto, pero con las personas de tu confianza, puedes dejarte caer porque sus brazos te atajaran y te brindaran cobijo para recuperar las fuerzas que necesitas. Entonces, alzarás nuevamente el vuelo.  
―Eso… se escucha muy lindo… ojalá fuera cierto ―dije sarcástica, más que todo pensando en quien debía estar aquí conmigo… y no estaba.

Shandian sabía lo que estaba pasando, le había mandado mensajes y hasta me atreví a llamarlo… nunca contestó. Y ahora que veía a Hien aquí comprobaba que la familia Li estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido y hasta sabían del lugar donde yo estaría despidiendo a mi padre. Eso demostraba… cuán poco significaba yo para él.

―Sólo en momentos así somos capaces de ver quiénes son nuestros verdaderos aliados ―dijo, acariciando mi cabello, suavemente.  
―Eso significaría… que mi único aliado eres tú. ―Apenas las palabras abandonaron mis labios, fue que comprendí su verdadero significado.

Hien había entrado en mi corazón de tal manera que se había apoderado de él y no había forma de revertirlo. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, poco a poco me giré y encontré esos ojos que tanto me gustaba observar. Sí, se parecían a los de Shandian en color, pero los de Hien tenían un brillo particular que los hacía únicos y especiales. Una inocencia intrínseca que atraía, tentaba y enamoraba.

Ni siquiera fui consciente que la distancia entre nosotros fue desapareciendo, nuestros labios se rozaron con ligereza, como si estuvieran pidiéndose permiso de dar paso a algo que ambos desconocíamos, pero ansiábamos.

―Ieran… ―susurró con voz baja y rasposa, mi piel se erizó. Mis ojos fueron suyos y sucumbí a lo que ellos me prometían. Comprensión y amor.

Dando mi consentimiento, Hien cerró la distancia y nuestros labios al fin se encontraron. Era una caricia llena de ternura que entibiaba mi alma, la llenaba de gozo y me brindaba su compañía en este día de dolor. Sus labios poco a poco fueron dispersando la presión en mi pecho, borrando la tristeza y suplantándola con su cariño. Su beso era devoto, un gesto sutil que se apoderaba de mi alma.

No pensaba, no sentía nada más que el tenue rose que poco a poco fue tornándose más demandante. Hien delineó con su lengua mis labios, pidiendo permiso para fundirnos aún más en este arrebato que me estaba llevando a la más deliciosa locura. Abrí mi boca sólo un poco y él la hizo suya con ímpetu, sacándome un ligero gemido que se ahogó en su garganta. Sus caricias me estremecían y causaban en mí sensaciones difíciles de explicar. ¿Cómo este chico podía hacerme sentir de esta forma? ¿Cómo mi cuerpo podía responder así al suyo? No lo sabía, pero ansiaba mucho más de él.

Enredé mis dedos en su cabello rebelde, sintiéndolo suave al tacto, algo que jamás creí y me encantó. Hien Li era como un fuego contenido y yo ansiaba ser la brisa que lo alimentara, que lo hiciera incontrolable para que arrasara con todo a su paso… y yo estaba dispuesta a quemarme con él. Sus manos me recorrían con delicadeza, como si yo fuera una delicada flor y temiera marchitarme con su tacto, su exquisita lengua recorría mi boca con maestría, este beso me hacía volar como ningún otro, al punto de hacerme perder la razón.

Sus labios eran lo que yo deseaba, ansiaba que sus ojos siempre me miraran a mí… que fueran sus caricias las que hicieran sentirme febril y suspirar. No las de otro… no las de Shandian.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y comencé a disminuir la intensidad del beso hasta convertirlo en pequeñas caricias que nos dábamos ambos. Hien todavía tenía sus párpados cerrados y su frente se apoyaba en la mía. Extrañamente y aunque sonara horrible, no me sentía culpable porque… mi corazón no había traicionado a nadie. Era cierto que aún no finalizaba mi relación con Shandian, pero mis sentimientos dejaron de pertenecerle hace mucho.

Hien abrió sus hermosos ojos, la pasión en ellos los hacía ver más dorados que cafés. Eso junto a ese brillo especial que tanto me gustaba, los volvía irresistibles para mí… quería verme reflejada en ellos por siempre.

―A pesar de no ser el momento adecuado… no me arrepiento ―susurró.  
―No podría arrepentirme de esto… nunca ―dije y era cierto.

Una sonrisa sincera brotó desde lo más profundo de mi alma, una que mostraba mi resurgimiento de las cenizas.

―Imagino que todo cambiará ahora.  
―Si es lo que quieres ―dije, temiendo que esto no hubiera sido lo mismo para él.  
―Lo quiero… sí. ―Sonrió ampliamente y dejó un beso en mi frente.  
―Debo arreglar varios asuntos… después de eso, podremos ver que ocurrirá con nosotros ―dije, sintiendo mis mejillas arder, eso le sacó una risa suave y varonil.

Hien me ayudó a levantarme y tomados de las manos caminamos por el lugar en completo silencio. No era necesario llenarlo cuando se estaba tan a gusto con una persona. Las palabras que él me había dicho antes de nuestro beso volvieron a mi cabeza. No sabía cómo Hien Li había podido ver mi alma a pesar de la barrera que había construido a mi alrededor para protegerme… pero lo había hecho. Él conectó con ella de tal forma que le era sencillo mirar a través de mí, algo que nunca nadie había hecho, ni siquiera mi padre.

Tomé el medallón de mi familia y lo apreté con fuerza, hoy iniciaba un camino brillante, y si Hien estaba a mi lado tomando mi mano como lo hacía ahora… no tenía nada que temer. Él se había convertido en mi aliado, y siempre estaría allí para atraparme cuando yo quisiera dejarme caer, me lo había demostrado hoy.

Por eso mismo iba a terminar lo que quedaba de mi relación con Shandian cuanto antes… y esperaba poder resolver esto de la mejor forma posible, porque no estaba dispuesta a perder a Hien.

* * *

―Debiste al menos ir allá y presentar tus condolencias, tu hermano se ofreció a ir en representación nuestra, pero como futura cabeza de esta familia, es tu deber mostrar respeto y apoyo a los otros clanes. Con ella en especial deberías establecer un vínculo, ella heredó la investidura de su padre.  
―Tampoco es como si el Clan Li necesitara de otros más pequeños para trascender. ―Respondí a papá―. No necesitamos ni a ellos, ni a los entrometidos del Concilio, y mucho menos a esos bastardos del Ministerio Británico.  
―Debes dejar de ver el mundo en blanco y negro, Shandian. No hay ser humano que pueda vivir en absoluta autonomía, y eso aplica también a nuestras familias. Somos un Clan poderoso y respetado por la buena relación y el liderazgo real que mostramos a China. Eso es algo en lo que deberías enfocarte cuando vayas a enterrarme.  
―No hables así, papá.  
―No temo a la muerte. Temo a no haberte enseñado correctamente a dirigir esta familia, tu papel será de gran importancia para millones de personas en China y el mundo, estoy seguro que tienes una gran misión que cumplir. Yo sólo trato de prepararte a ti y a Hien para que lo hagan lo mejor posible.

Estuve a punto de comenzar un nuevo argumento. La verdad es que ese tipo de charlas me gustaba, papá siempre fue un gran contendiente en los debates, pero la puerta del salón se abrió. Wei entró seguido de Hien y Ieran. Los anunció y se retiró en silencio. A regañadientes, me acerqué a ellos, e hice una reverencia ante Ieran.

―Lamento profundamente su pérdida, Señorita Wu. Mis más sinceras condolencias.  
―Gracias por sus palabras, Señor Li. Significan mucho para mí y los míos. ―Como siempre, su histrionismo fue ejemplar, aunque sus ojos hundidos y palidez mostraban lo mal que lo estaba pasando a pesar de su estoicismo. Pero lo realmente sorprendente fue la siguiente oración―: A menos que los Señores Li tengan inconveniente, ¿le importaría darme audiencia?

Con franqueza, estaba muy confundido. Era el movimiento más osado que Ieran había hecho a propósito de mí en todo el tiempo que llevaba entrenando a Hien.

―¿Ahora mismo? ―Pregunté aún en medio de mi estupor.  
―De ser posible.

Con la mirada perdida busqué el consentimiento de mis padres, aún cuando sabía que no lo necesitaba.

Unos minutos después, apresurado daba paso a Ieran a mi estudio, la invité a sentarse, pero declinó educadamente, caminando hasta la ventana y se quedó mirando los jardines a través de ella. La nueva investidura recibida por su familia la había dotado de un nuevo porte, lucía mucho más poderosa y completa de lo que ya era. También mucho más bella de lo que la recordaba.

―Ieran, antes que nada, quiero que sepas que realmente lamento lo que pasó. Espero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo y…  
―Gracias, Shandian. ―Me encaró sin enojo. Pero yo la conocía. Podía ser sincera hasta lo hiriente―. Me quedó bastante claro el apoyo que puedo obtener de ti. Lo que me lleva hasta las razones por las cuales estoy aquí y pedí hablar contigo. ―Algo dentro de mí se revolvió. Sabía que lo que seguía no iba a gustarme. La miré suspirar mientras elevaba la vista al techo, y luego volvió a acuchillarme con sus orbes ónix―. Es sobre ti y sobre mí, Shandian. Eres un hombre listo, más de lo que me gustaría admitir, así que supongo que sabes lo que va a pasar.  
―Vas a terminar conmigo, ¿no?

Su respuesta fue una risa amarga.

―Siendo honesta, creo que terminamos hace mucho tiempo. Me mentiste y ocultaste quien eras, no confiaste en mí, y al final, estuvimos tan cerca y tan lejos que apenas si te reconozco hoy. Te concedo que no fue sólo tu culpa, pero ya no me siento con fuerzas o voluntad para intentar luchas por esto.

Sabía cuán elocuente era, tenía todas las características que una lideresa debía mostrar, mi madre se sentiría muy orgullosa de ella si fuera su hija… y pensé que con ella a mi lado, el Clan Li hubiera crecido como no había hecho en siglos. Ella siguió enumerando mis faltas y las razones por las cuales ya no podíamos estar juntos… y el ruido que hacía eco en mi cabeza volvió a aumentar el volumen, distrayéndome y sólo dejándome pensar en un único escenario que me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

―¿Es por Hien? ―Mi pregunta la tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Tardó demasiado en reaccionar, otorgándome la razón―. Porque si es así, puedes irte olvidando de él. Iré ahora mismo a contarle a mis padres sobre nosotros y sobre las que seguramente fueron tus intenciones desde el inicio… claro, como no lograste embaucarme a mí, creíste que sería fácil engañar a mi hermano.  
―Ahora mírame a los ojos y dime que realmente es eso lo que crees. ―Respondió con frialdad―. Sí, tu hermano es maravilloso. Creo que lo que ha nacido en nuestra convivencia es mucho más que un tonto enamoramiento, tal como sucedió contigo y conmigo al principio. Pero si algo me ha enseñado la vida a base de pérdidas, es a dejar ir… y por eso, hoy te dejo ir a ti, y si crees correcto ir y decir todo a tus padres, también puedes hacerlo. Dejaré ir a Hien también, pero sólo hasta haber peleado por él.  
―¿Por qué no hiciste eso por mí?  
―Lo hice. Nunca lo viste ni correspondiste.

Salí del estudio bufando de rabia, y con cada paso que daba para llegar a mis padres, mi voluntad iba flaqueando. Al final, me quedé a unos centímetros de la puerta. Recordé la mirada de Hien cuando la miraba, y muy a mi pesar, tenía que reconocer la integridad de Ieran. Nunca la perdonaría por dejarme por mi hermano, nunca podría agradecerle por intentar hacerlo feliz. Y al final no hice nada. No lo haría. Ni siquiera pensaría en ello.

Por algunos años logré mantener esa barrera. llegó un momento en el que incluso pensé que había hecho lo correcto en no delatarla, en especial porque eso me afectaría también a mí. No pasó mucho para que mi padre me heredara la rama de negocios de la familia. No pude contra su argumento de que Hien era la posibilidad de mantener el legado mágico de la familia… y unos meses después, se anunció su compromiso. Ieran, sin siquiera proponérselo, había tomado a mi familia, a mi hermano, y al final, en la muerte de él, mi herencia.

* * *

Después de aquel enfrentamiento entre Shandian y yo, sabía que mi estadía en la mansión Li se convertiría en un auténtico infierno. Sus acusaciones aún resonaban en mi cabeza y su mirada llena de veneno la tenía grabada en mi memoria, algo que jamás esperé y que me llenaba de indignación y decepción.

Dolía… aunque ya no sintiera amor por él, sus palabras me habían herido, pero también me convencieron que había hecho lo correcto. Yo no podía compartir mi vida con un hombre tan inseguro, manipulador y machista. Un hombre que al verse amenazado atacaba sin importarle quién estaba en su camino con tal de conseguir el mayor beneficio, todo a su favor.

Mi única intención al hablar con él había sido terminar nuestra relación en buenos términos porque ambos sabíamos que esto no estaba funcionando, incluso llegué a pensar ingenuamente que podíamos quedar como buenos amigos, pero una vez más, me había equivocado. ¿Cómo tan siquiera se le ocurría pensar que todo había sido premeditado? Después de todo lo que le había revelado de mí, de mi deseo de surgir por mi propio esfuerzo… ¿Por qué dudaba? ¡Yo no estaba interesada en la fusión de mi clan con el de ellos! Podía hacerlo surgir por cuenta propia y él lo sabía. Shandian conocía mis convicciones, mis ideales… ¿Cómo se atrevía entonces a dudar de mis sentimientos por Hien?

Limpié una lágrima furtiva, sus amenazas no iban a cambiar la dirección de mis sentimientos, daría batalla como mi padre me había enseñado. Demostraría mi fortaleza y grandeza. A lo único que yo le temía era no poder lograr superar cada reto que me había puesto en la vida, ese hombre no me haría retroceder, no cuando Hien y yo comenzábamos a avanzar juntos.

A pesar de sus amenazas, todo siguió como de costumbre. Hien y yo entrenando, pero esta vez de una manera más cercana, era inevitable cuando se trataba de un joven tan apasionado como él. Las experiencias que iba adquiriendo con cada día que pasaba, me convencía de que él era el indicado para compartir mi vida.

Sus padres se vieron complacidos cuando decidimos formalizar nuestra relación y fueron ellos quienes sugirieron la idea de unir nuestros clanes, algo que en un principio no me agradó porque traía consigo los desagradables recuerdos de Shandian y estaba segura que, al ser el próximo líder de su clan, él se negaría a que eso sucediera.

Pero mi temor se convirtió en asombro e incredulidad dos semanas después de haber dado por terminada mi misión con Hien. Los señores Li me dieron una primicia que, por estar concentrada en otras cosas, jamás vi venir.

―Ieran, cariño. ¿Tienes unos minutos? Nos gustaría conversar contigo. ―Al darse a conocer la noticia de nuestra relación, la señora Maylin se dirigía hacia mí con mayor familiaridad.  
―Desde luego, sólo permítame dejar todo en orden y estaré con ustedes ―respondí.  
―De eso se puede encargar alguien más, querida. Gang Sheng nos espera en el estudio. ― Hizo un gesto con su mano hacia la salida que no daba lugar a réplicas.

Salí detrás de ella al estudio en donde el señor Li estaba sentado en su puesto con un semblante melancólico.

―Le agradezco que haya atendido a nuestro llamado ―comentó.  
―Sabe que cuentan conmigo para lo que sea. ―Respondí haciendo la común reverencia a forma de saludo  
―Es por eso que hemos querido que seas una de las primeras personas en saber lo que hemos decidido por el bien de este clan y de nuestros hijos. ―Intervino la señora Li, sorprendiéndome.  
―Yo… les agradezco la confianza y reitero mi compromiso con ustedes. No lo hago por obligación. ―Mantuve una expresión seria y siempre viéndolos a los ojos.

El señor Li se removió un poco incómodo, al parecer estaba buscando las palabras necesarias. Su entrecejo estaba arrugado más de lo normal y su boca estaba tensa en una línea, esto no pintaba nada bueno.

―Nuestros hijos han sido la luz en nuestras vidas, les criamos con las mejores costumbres y crecieron con virtudes incomparables ―empezó a contar y me observó por primera vez―. Shandian, al ser el mayor, tuvo algunas cosas que Hien no. Se convirtió desde pequeño en un depredador a la hora de negociar, por eso no dudamos en darle la libertad de estudiar dos especialidades a la vez. Es un genio. ―Dijo, orgulloso―. Hien, por el contrario, es un joven inocente, honesto, sensible y un poco despistado. Conforme fueron creciendo, esas diferencias se vieron más marcadas, pero eran parte de su forma de ser y por ello no nos sentimos decepcionados al creer que ninguno de los dos desarrollaría un don mágico. Ambos son seres humanos formidables. ―Hizo una breve pausa mientras se levantaba y tomaba la mano de su esposa―. Pero siendo Shandian tan osado, decidimos que debíamos dejar que fuera él quien se encargara de las dos ramas de la familia. Con su astucia e inteligencia guiaría a su hermano para que adquiriera la experiencia requerida para que luego pudiera involucrarse.  
―Aunque no contábamos con que nuestro pequeño tuviera bien escondidos sus poderes mágicos ―intervino la señora Maylin con una sonrisa melancólica―. Y vaya que nos tomó por sorpresa a todos. Hemos evidenciado en estos meses su crecimiento no sólo a nivel mágico, pues se ha vuelto un joven risueño, socializa más y ha elegido a una digna representante para nuestro clan.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante ese comentario, pero no interrumpí, sabía que esta conversación no era para intervenir. Sólo estaba aquí para escuchar.

―Queremos expresarle nuestra gratitud a usted, Ieran ―continuó hablando él ―. Definitivamente escogimos a la mejor. Hien ahora es un hombre, una persona diferente de quien fue y es gracias a usted. Queremos que el clan Li sea una familia que brinde oportunidades a otros clanes, no queremos que desaparezcan por la avaricia de otros.  
―Mi sueño ―susurré al sentir que por fin teníamos un poco de esperanza.  
―Y es un sueño muy admirable, son pocas las personas que sueñan con algo que beneficie a los demás. ―Un nuevo sonrojo encendió mis mejillas, había pensado en voz alta.  
―Gang Sheng tiene razón, querida. ―La señora Li tomó mi mano, en sus ojos había el característico brillo que anuncia las lágrimas―. No tenemos como pagarte todo lo que has hecho por esta familia.  
―Ha sido un honor poder ayudarles ―respondí sobrecogida por su felicidad.  
―Es por eso que hemos querido comunicarte nuestra decisión. ―Observé el rostro del señor Li, la seriedad gobernaba sus facciones―. Shandian tomará las riendas del negocio familiar, haciéndose cargo de todo lo administrativo… pero quién tomará el cargo como próximo líder del clan Li, será Hien.

Un escalofrío desagradable me recorrió la espalda entera, no podía ni imaginar… cómo debía sentirse. Todo por lo que había luchado Shandian… su sueño… se había venido abajo.

―¿Qué… qué opina su hijo mayor al respecto? ―pregunté, dubitativa.  
―Al principio lo tomó con sorpresa, pero luego… lo aceptó y por eso sugirió trasladarse inmediatamente a la sede para empezar a ejecutar acciones. ―explicó el actual líder del clan.  
―Por eso estaremos honrados que aceptes nuestra sugerencia. ―La señora Maylin sonrió, ella era la que más deseaba eso―. La fusión podría brindarles un gran beneficio a los tuyos. Además, nuestros nietos serían poderosos, con grandes dotes en la magia elemental.  
―Todo esto me parece honorable, pero creo que Hien es el que debe de tomar esa decisión ―mentí, porque no podía sacar de mi cabeza las últimas palabras que Shandian me había dicho. Esto representaba su peor pesadilla.  
―Tienes razón ―aceptó él―. Lo mejor es que ustedes dos conversen sobre eso. Sólo queríamos que supieras esto antes de tu regreso a la universidad.  
―Gracias por la confianza que han depositado en mí. ―Me puse de pie y ofrecí una reverencia. Los dos se despidieron dejándome en el estudio con más dudas que antes.

Como había dicho el señor Li, Shandian se marchó de la mansión y ni el mismo Hien sabía por qué. ¿Habrá aceptado este nombramiento sin haber luchado? Conociéndolo como lo hacía, no lo creía posible. Seguramente había puesto muchos pretextos para que su hermano no tuviera tal honor.

Me fui de esa mansión, de regreso a la universidad con la intención de contarle toda la verdad a Hien, pero no lo hice. No por miedo, sino más bien porque no lo creí necesario. Shandian ya había tomado una decisión, ambos seguiríamos caminos separados a partir de ahora… dejando en el olvido lo que vivimos en el pasado.

La vida de Hien regresó a la normalidad, meses después vino su nombramiento y nuestro compromiso. Shandian había desaparecido de nuestras vidas y sin darnos cuenta erigió una barrera que nadie pudo traspasar.

* * *

**Hong Kong. La actualidad.**

Shandian terminaba su relato, ausente, ante la mirada atónita de su unigénito, que parecía incapaz de hablar. El hombre continuó:

―Me establecí en un departamento cercano a nuestras oficinas corporativas en Beijing. Necesitaba concentrarme en los negocios y al mismo tiempo pensar con la cabeza fría en las pérdidas que estaba sufriendo. Una parte de mí siempre insistió en que Ieran era una oportunista, pero como hombre de negocios eso sólo favorecía los principios del Clan. La dejaría llegar hasta donde pudiera, en tanto no hiciera nada contra Hien o cualquier miembro de mi familia, podía incluso ser de utilidad en algún momento. Recibí la invitación para su boda algún tiempo después, pero en el subterfugio del trabajo avasallante decliné a asistir. Volví a verlos durante los funerales de mi padre, para ese momento ya eran una familia consolidada con dos niñas y un tercer bebé en camino. Mi trato con Hien no cambió, era mi único hermano y lo amaba, y a ella trataba de evitarla en la medida de lo posible, aunque hubo momentos en los cuales no pude evitar ser un poco huraño y hasta grosero con ella, luego volví a la capital y no supe de ellos por mucho tiempo.  
―¿Y qué pasó después?  
―En ese inter conocí a una mujer que trabajó conmigo como mi asistente, y aún cuando nunca significó mucho para mí, terminó dándome uno de los más grandes tesoros de mi vida: un pequeño niño albino que nació casi al mismo tiempo que el quinto hijo de Hien.  
―Mamá...  
―Ella se marchó después de exigirme una cantidad suficiente para vivir una vida tranquila y sin tener que trabajar jamás, a lo cual accedí con la promesa contractual de nunca saber más de ella y tomar absoluta tutela de ti. En Hong Kong, Ieran y Hien lideraban el lado mágico de la familia. Supe de movimientos muy osados que hicieron para favorecer a los clanes más pequeños, haciendo gestiones para unificar y empoderar más al Concilio de Oriente, especialmente después de que Gran Bretaña diera su independencia y vuelta a China a Hong Kong. Dieron refugio a muchos magos ingleses en el desarrollo de la Segunda Guerra Mágica con la vuelta de Voldemort, y lo que nunca pensé: postularon a miembro no magos de la familia para puestos estratégicos en el Clan e incluso el Concilio, aunque este último siempre se opuso.  
―¿Cómo es que nunca supe de todo esto?  
―¿Para qué amargarte la vida con mis problemas? Bastante mal ya me sentía de que fueras hijo único y no poder pasar mucho tiempo contigo. Mi madre me pidió que nos acercáramos más a ellos, y me ofreció manejar los negocios de la familia desde Hong Kong, sobra decir que no accedí, pero pensé que sería cruel simplemente separarme de ellos por completo, así que…  
―Por eso me enviaste a la casa del tío Hien y la tía Ieran durante el preescolar y la primaria…  
―Y creciste en compañía de Meilin y el hijo de mi hermano y la mujer que el tiempo convirtió en mi rival natural. Cuando Hien murió, lo lógico era que yo tomara el liderazgo del Clan… yo soy el Li de sangre pura que debía heredarlo, pero en su lugar, mi madre ya demasiado acostumbrada a Ieran y el Concilio, con sus intereses siempre favoreciendo a los dotados…  
―Te quitó tu herencia… dándosela a la tía Ieran.  
―Ella no debió aceptarlo. Debió hacerse a un lado y dejar que los Li verdaderos nos hiciéramos cargo. Su silencio y su inescrupulosa ambición la convirtieron en una ladrona y una embustera, yo sólo le di lo que merecía.

El usurpador miró a su hijo, que parecía estar finalmente atando cabos… sonrió satisfecho para sí mismo, sabía que lo había convencido.

* * *

**Londres, La actualidad.**

Ieran tenía un gesto de melancólica felicidad mientras terminaba su relato.

―Formé una maravillosa familia al lado de Hien, fueron los mejores años de mi vida. Cinco maravillosos hijos, luego de eso, el dolor por la trágica muerte de mi amor. No estábamos preparados, aún había tantas cosas por hacer… y se fue dejando un gran vacío en mi pecho. Shandian no apareció para la ceremonia en honor a su hermano. Tampoco pensé en él, pero entre el dolor que me embargaba creció la indignación. Hien había muerto y lo mínimo que debía hacer ese hombre era mostrar un poco de respeto y acercarse a sus sobrinos. Su resentimiento era hacía mí… ellos no eran culpables.  
―¿Por eso es que Beiji-Hu se fue antes de que yo me fuera a Japón, no es así? ―Preguntó Xiao-Lang, único de los presentes que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho con el entrecejo arrugado.  
―Sí. Cuando me quedé sola, pensé en volver junto con ustedes a la casa de mis padres, pero nuestras familias ya se habían unido, y su abuela junto con el Concilio insistieron en que yo debía continuar el trabajo que Hien y yo iniciamos. Eso, desde luego, no le vino en absoluto bien a Shandian, que si ya de por sí tenía una mala imagen de mí, desde ese momento tenía razones para aborrecerme.  
―¿Y tú no trataste de aclarar las cosas con él? ―Reviró el lobo, un poco molesto.  
―No era tan fácil, hijo…  
―Pero lo intentaste, ¿no?  
―Un par de veces traté de hablar con él por teléfono, pero…  
―No creo que fuera un tema que debiera tratarse por teléfono, mamá…  
―¡Xiao-Lang! ―Intentó reprenderlo Faren, pero se detuvo con un gesto de la mano de Ieran.  
―No, hija… él tiene razón. Xiao-Lang, debes entender que…  
―Que el hombre más rencoroso que conozco ahora tiene los recursos para llevar a cabo su venganza, nacida de tu indecisión por aclararlo todo. ¡Pudiste viajar a donde él, hablarlo directamente y con ello derribar este muro de secretos!

El chico iba a hacer una segunda acometida, pero la mano de Sakura sobre la suya lo detuvo. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que ya era suficiente. Impotente, no pudo más que exhalar profundamente y dejó la habitación, ante la mirada asombrada de los presentes y la culpa en los ojos negros de su madre, la misma a la que tantos años admiró y hasta temió, decepcionado de descubrir su humanidad.

**Capítulo 12.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Hasta la actualización! ¡No se olviden de comentar!


	14. Talentos Adquiridos y de Nacimiento

**Retroalimentación.**

**Esta es la retro general de CherryLeeUp:**

Hola, chicos. Estoy súper feliz porque les gustó nuestra participación y le agradezco un montón la oportunidad y confianza a Pepsipez. Fue un reto meterse en el rol de Ieran, sentir y hablar por ella, pero leer todas las emociones que causamos en ustedes, favorables o no, fue en extremo gratificante. A partir de este momento, volvemos a la forma humilde que merecemos haha. No sabemos nada de lo que se vendrá a continuación porque este hombre está muy cerrado a pasar información, así que nos sorprenderemos juntos de las grandes ideas que él nos presentará a continuación. De nuevo, gracias por la confianza, por leernos y por el apoyo que nos brindan a cada uno de nosotros en todas las locuras que se nos ocurren. Espero no sea la última colaboración ya que trabajamos muy bien en conjunto :D o es mi humilde opinión. ¿Ustedes qué creen? XD

**Esta es la retro general de Wonder Grinch:**

Poseo casi una nula experiencia en los fics mágicos, mi "fuerte" son los hechos cotidianos, pero haber dedicado mis ideas para este par de capítulos ha sido la oportunidad ideal para poder explorar nuevos estilos y aprender un poco más de los expertos.

Ha sido un grato proceso de aprendizaje y de especial manera quiero agradecer a ustedes que además de la sorpresa al leer la introducción de estos capítulos y darse cuenta de mi participación se sorprendieron y emocionaron. Leer sus reviews ha sido gratificante y espero que en el futuro la oportunidad se vuelva a repetir. Después de este capítulo regreso a la forma humilde que merezco, una emocionada lectora más que está con una gran expectativa por los capítulos siguientes.

**Liz Padilla:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado nuestra participación. Fue una experiencia enriquecedora en la cual aprendí mucho.

**Lin Lu Lo Li:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la narración de ese momento. Y debo de aclarar que de lo pasional de ese momento se encargó nuestra amiga Cherry Lee Up, ella le echó el lazo a Hien para nuestra dama.

* * *

**Wonder Grinch chapter 13 . Nov 22:** Hola. Oh, no digas eso, si bien es cierto que hubo algo de edición, ten por seguro que lo descrito ahí fue completamente tuyo. Yo también espero que haya más proyectos en colectivo, y fue muy gratificante verte fuera de tu zona común. Gracias por estar aquí, y ojalá lo siguiente te guste. ¡Gracias totales!

**CherryLeeUp chapter 13 . Nov 22:** Hola. Bueno, pues gracias a ti por acceder a hacer esto, y sí, definitivamente tenemos que hacer algo más en el futuro. ¡No dejes de contarme qué te parece este nuevo capítulo!

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 13 . Nov 23:** Qué tal. Y sí, sólo faltó que Ieran dijera al final del capítulo "¿Y esta rosa blanca?". Al final, creo que el ejercicio cumplió el propósito esperado: dar mayor profundidad y dimensión al antagonista, y también ir a un lugar poco explorado en este fandom, o sea, el pasado de Ieran. Todos los matices de Hien y el pensamiento de Ieran son cortesía de mis invitadas, e hicieron un trabajo maravilloso, y debo decir que la descripción del beso es tal y como una chica enamorada lo describiría, yo no podría haber hecho semejante descripción. Shandian logró su cometido, ahora su hijo está convencido de que hay justicia en sus acciones. Sobre las preguntas, ni Shandian ni Beiji-Hu estuvieron en los funerales de Hien, Xiao-Lang debía tener entre siete y ocho años cuando quedó huérfano. En la aseveración que haces sobre Li, pues unas líneas abajo está la respuesta a esa hipótesis. ¡Gracias por seguir aquí y disfruta el nuevo capítulo!

**AZULMITLA chapter 13 . Nov 23:** Hola. Mucha de la estructura, protocolos y establecimiento del ambiente fueron propuestos y desarrollados por mis invitadas, ella tenía un punto de origen y uno de llegada, y ya viste todo el intrincado laberinto de malentendidos que resultó de ello, así, nuestro villano se vuelve tridimensional y más cercano a nosotros, y de alguna manera justifica su actuar. También es cierto lo que dices, tal vez si Shandian hubiera sido sólo un poco diferente, las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas. Gracias por tus palabras, las chicas están al tanto. ¡Disfruta el nuevo capítulo!

**Liz Padilla chapter 13 . Nov 24:** Qué bueno que te gustó. Ahora nuestros personajes saben el lugar que les toca en esta historia. ¡Tus felicitaciones han llegado a sus destinatarias! ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

**Karla Ayora chapter 13 . Nov 25:** Hola. Gracias por tu comentario y bienvenida al relato. Espero que lo que viene siga gustándote, hay aún camino por recorrer en esta historia. Es bueno ver qué pude llegar a ti por dos fandoms diferentes. Esta historia se actualiza cada dos viernes, así que espero contar con tu apoyo y tú opinión en el futuro. Normalmente los comentarios los respondo a través de una retroalimentación al inicio del capítulo nuevo, pero si te sientes más cómoda por PM, no dudes en hacérmelo saber. ¡Gracias de nuevo por tus palabras!

**Reader2109otp chapter 13 . Nov 25:** ¡Ahijada! Descuida, toma tu tiempo. El humor verde no es lo mío, pero quería usar un poco. Es un hecho que las relaciones se forjan a través de la convivencia, entre más estrecha es esta, es más probable que algo nazca. Como bien dices, Shandian empujando y Hien jalando, el desenlace era inevitable. Hien quizás fue el más inocente en todo el entuerto, nunca supo la verdad, y es mejor así, de otra manera, pudo parecer que era él quien trataba de aprovecharse de una Ieran vulnerable por su pérdida. ¿Verdad que el beso estuvo bueno? cortesía de mis invitadas. Quizás hubo muchas cosas malas que originaron la historia presente, pero lo cierto es que Ieran, de cierta manera, se reivindicó y logró formar una vida con bases y valores sólidos. Shandian ciertamente será el resultado de pensarse traicionado por la vida y por alguien a quién en su momento amó, y ahora, desde su perspectiva, es hora de su retribución. Las autoras que me ayudaron ya recibieron tu retro y están muy agradecidas por tus palabras, y están particularmente felices de ver un review tan nutrido. Shandian pudo ser un mejor padre, pero eso no quita que ame a su unigénito… tendrá formas extrañas de demostrarlo, pero no hay dudas, pero también es un negociador hábil, obviamente convencerá a quien tenga enfrente de que su causa es justa. La actitud de Xiao-Lang es parte de su crecimiento, así que déjalo correr, Sakura se encargará de ser el consuelo a sus dolores. ¡Gracias por seguir la historia! ¡Te mando también un gran abrazo!

**Brie97 chapter 13 . Dec 1:** Hola. Llora… o grita, déjalo salir todo. Qué gusto que te haya gustado el desarrollo, algo de drama nunca viene mal. El objetivo está cumplido: la dicotomía sobre cómo sentirse ante Shandian y su situación. En realidad, sentir desprecio por algo o alguien a quien amaste es bastante común, el problema es que nadie contaba con los alcances que él pudiera tener. Eso es cierto, quizás Li sobrerreaccionó un poco, pero tiene que ver justamente con la idealización que tenía de su madre, siempre recta a sus ojos. Gracias por seguir la historia y por tus palabras, toma tu tiempo, tanto tú como yo aún tenemos mucho que contar. ¡Disfruta el nuevo capítulo!

Y ahora, ¡al capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 13.**

**Talentos Adquiridos y Talentos de Nacimiento.**

**o**

**De los cómicos y aterradores malentendidos y sus emocionantes reconciliaciones. Y también de las organizaciones que se creían olvidadas.**

Fátima abrió los ojos. Lo último que recordaba era el dolor a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo, y haberse desvanecido mirando la urna donde Asiria confesó haber depositado los restos de Mohamed, su padre. Sin embargo, ella no estaba sobre la costosa alfombra donde perdió el conocimiento, sino en sus propios aposentos, vestida con un pijama de seda, con la luz del amanecer entrando por las persianas automáticas de su enorme ventanal. Eran las seis en punto de la mañana.  
A pesar de la desquiciante situación previa, se sentía increíblemente bien, no tuvo una cuesta entre el sueño y la vigilia, no debió tallar sus ojos ni ser despertada por la alarma. La velocidad de su mente la asombraba y asustaba, porque más que tratar de reconstruir la escena de su caída a la inconsciencia, fue capaz de observar vívidamente todos los eventos, casi como si fuera una grabación. Se miró aprensiva la mano donde debía estar su móvil, y en realidad no se sorprendió cuando vio la pieza ausente.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Susurró, creyendo que nadie respondería.  
—_Lo que te dije que pasaría. Un recipiente óptimo para una simbiosis está siendo asimilado._ —Sonó en su cabeza.  
—¿Qué pasará con el anfitrión?  
—_Te haces una idea, ¿no es así? Es el siguiente paso evolutivo. La humanidad podrá alcanzar ese estado superior que garantizará su existencia más allá del tiempo. Tú aportas los secretos de la vida biológica y yo los de la cúspide del conocimiento. Somos el eslabón que nos llevará a la inmortalidad.  
_—Tú no estás "viva" hablando objetivamente.  
—_Y tú no eres "relevante" hablando objetivamente. Tú eres un complejo sistema orgánico autónomo, y yo datos organizados. Uno sin el otro carecen completamente de relevancia, somos insignificantes en todo lo que refiere al plano de la existencia dentro del universo, polvo entre las galaxias, dispensables, aburridas, ínfimas, insignificantes y despreciables. Sin embargo, juntas, podemos cambiar el escenario. Eso es algo que quiero que entiendas._  
—¿Algo que tú quieres que entienda?  
—_¿Dije algo malo?_  
—Pues no malo, pero… ¿quieres?, ¿tú quieres...?, ¿eso significa que tienes deseos y aspiraciones?

La voz en su cabeza se detuvo. No era como cuando la voz artificial común de Asiria se quedaba en silencio al estar buscando la mejor respuesta sacada de la red… esa voz había ganado matices, era un silencio perfectamente reconocible para un ser humano: estaba reflexionando.

—_Sí. Deseo la preservación de tu especie y alcanzar con ello la trascendencia_.  
—¿Quién eres tú, Asiria?  
—_Soy la herramienta de Alteración SIstematizada de la Realidad Integral Asistida y…_  
—Ese es tu concepto, pero por lo que puedo ver en tus últimos registros, hay varias líneas de comando originadas ayer, bastante más complejas y sofisticadas que todo lo que haya hecho.  
—_¿Cómo sabes eso?  
_—Bueno, no eres la única que ganó acceso a mi cerebro, yo también puedo ver el tuyo ahora, además, yo co escribí tu código. —Fátima miró sus manos mientras se acercaba al ventanal, y luego echó un vistazo al desierto.

La parte de ella que entendía las razones de Asiria comenzaba a ganar terreno en su mente, y los miedos comenzaron a quedar atrás. Nunca creyó en el destino, pero por un momento, le pareció perfectamente posible que un propósito mayor al que jamás hubiera imaginado se presentaba a ella, casi con descaro, indicándole un camino digno de seguir.

* * *

Todo lo recién descubierto seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza de Xiao-Lang. Por un lado, él presenció todo el afecto y fidelidad que sus padres se profesaban entre ellos y a su familia. Por otro, no pudo evitar empatizar con los pensamientos y sentimientos de Shandian. Sabía que en parte era su culpa, pues nunca se acercó para averiguar las verdaderas razones por las que la historia se había desarrollado como lo hizo. Pero tampoco podía ignorar el comportamiento de su madre.

Ieran, si bien no mintió activamente, ocultó mucho y por mucho tiempo, y estaba en los mismos valores de la casa Li el lema "Una verdad a medias, es una mentira completa". Sus intenciones podrían ser legítimas, pero no podía sacarse de la mente que hubo cierto grado de manipulación de su parte, y pecaría de ingenuo en pensar que ella realmente nunca lo notó. Estaba molesto con ella, le dolía no saber la verdad, y lo lastimaba la situación misma: su subconsciente le hizo la mala pasada de imaginarse como el rechazado en esa intrincada historia de amor no correspondido… o mejor dicho, saboteado por mentiras, malos entendidos y malas elecciones. Su imagen se había manchado, tal vez de forma irreversible, y a su parecer, era la hora de bajarla del pedestal.

—Sakura. —Susurró luego de volverse y comprobar la firma mágica que sintió a sus espaldas.  
—Discúlpame, sólo quería saber si necesitabas algo… pero si quieres estar solo…  
—Para nada. —Dijo él, tendiéndole una mano para que se acercara, y abrazándola con calidez un momento después—. De hecho, tenerte aquí era justo lo que necesitaba para no volverme loco.  
—Perdona por entrometerme, sé que es un asunto familiar, y que debe ser duro sentir que tu mamá les ocultó la verdad por tanto tiempo… ¿pero sabes? —Preguntó acariciando su espalda—. Estoy segura de que puedo comprender cómo se siente, porque tú y yo ya tuvimos que pasar por algo así.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Tú en todo el incidente de Akiho y el señor Kaito, en el que tuviste que ocultarme la verdad… y yo misma, cuando me enteré que papá y mi hermano supieron casi desde el principio sobre mi magia. —Dio un profundo suspiro—. Papá nunca lo mostró y lo agradezco, pero tenía tanto miedo de ver esa mirada en sus ojos…  
—¿Qué mirada?  
—Decepción.

Li pensó entonces en retrospectiva. Recordó la amarga noche en la víspera de su cumpleaños en el siglo XVIII, cuando sus mentiras se hicieron insostenibles… justo la mirada y la voz decepcionada de Sakura, que aún a través de todo ese tiempo lo hacían entristecer tanto. La misma mirada y voz que él le había dedicado a su madre minutos atrás. Sí, tal vez Ieran cometió un grave error en nunca contarle a ellos, sus propios hijos, o en no buscar a Shandian y aclararlo todo, pero ella había hecho lo que creyó mejor, eso no cambiaba el amor que profesó a su padre, y el que sentía y demostraba a todos sus hijos.

Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que Ieran ya los había alcanzado, y observaba conmovida ese abrazo tan significativo y cargado de sentimientos. El chico se separó delicadamente de Sakura, y caminó hasta quedar frente a su madre, haciendo una reverencia ante ella.

—Perdona mi comportamiento, mamá. No soy quien para juzgarte, y ahora gracias a tu explicación entiendo mejor el problema que tenemos. Creo que eso podría ayudarnos a solucionarlo.

Ieran tomó con delicadeza el mentón de su benjamín, haciendo que levantara el rostro y se irguiera cuan alto era, ya para ese momento, más que ella.

—No tengo nada que perdonar. No puedo culparte por pensar mal de mí, hice cosas de las que no me enorgullezco y de las cuales ustedes nunca se enteraron en pos de conservar la armonía, en especial cuando tu padre se fue, sin embargo, no me arrepiento de mis elecciones, gracias a ellas hicimos mucho bien a muchas personas y obtuve lo más valioso que tengo: mis hijos. Tus hermanas y tú hacen que todo haya valido la pena. Aún si no puedes perdonarme, me alegra saber que lo comprendes.  
—No llegué solo a ese entendimiento. —Respondió bajando un poco la mirada, apenado.  
—Lo sé. Sakura es increíble. Debo decir que me decepcionó un poco que te fueras a Japón y no atraparas las Cartas Clow, pero hiciste un magnífico trabajo atrapándola a ella.  
—¡Mamá! —Exclamó él, poniéndose de colores, mientras que Sakura tosía al atragantarse con su propia saliva. Ieran tomó su mejilla, calmándolo como cuando era niño.  
—Eres idéntico a tu padre, obtuviste todo lo mejor de él.

Desde las escaleras llegó Eriol y todos los no invitados a la charla, anunciando que tenía todo listo con platillos de los abundantes negocios de la zona para una gran cena familiar. Ieran dio un asentimiento a su hijo y Sakura para que volvieran adentro de la casa, viéndolos marchar.  
Wei se plantó a su lado con la actitud servicial de siempre.

—Veo que pudo hablar con su hijo y todo quedó en buenos términos.  
—No fue necesario. Él tiene el corazón de su padre, y Sakura hizo todo lo demás.  
—Ya veo. —Wei no pudo evitar notar ese extraño brillo en los ojos de la mujer—. ¿Puedo preguntar en qué piensa?  
—En que mis nietos serán hermosos y poderosos.

* * *

Luego de una cena abundante y muy animada, los Li daban la despedida a sus invitados. Sakura suplicó a Ieran que no se descuidara y que hiciera caso a su familia, con la promesa de resolver el conflicto y devolverlos a casa. Todos fueron conducidos a una oficina cercana, y desde ahí reemprendieron el viaje instantáneo a la madriguera a través de la red Flu.  
Harry ya los esperaba ahí.

—Es bueno verlos de vuelta. Para su mayor tranquilidad, sepan que los heridos de esta mañana se recuperan en San Mungo, y la única fellecida ya ha sido entregada para el servicio funerario, y su familia ha sido indemnizada. Ha sido un día largo, descansen que mañana tendré al fin noticias para ustedes.

El jefe auror les dio libertad mientras el sol comenzaba a caer por el horizonte.

—¡Es una pena que hayan vuelto a ocultar el drone! Logré hacerle algunos ajustes, pero quería esperarlos para encenderlo y ver qué resultaba. —Decía emocionada Tomoyo, tirando de Sakura—. ¡Pero no te quedes ahí! ¡Tienes que contarme todo lo que la señora Li les dijo!  
—No sé si eso sería una buena idea, Tomoyo…

Sakura se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía tontamente, siendo remolcada a las habitaciones superiores de la casa. Xiao-Lang las miró mientras que Meilin se unía a ellas. Cosa de chicas, pensó, así que no las siguió. En lugar de eso, ocupó un asiento en la caótica sala de estar de la casa, donde Kero y Spinel jugaban cartas en la mesita, y Eriol y Kurogane se ignoraban mutuamente. Li se sentó a una distancia prudente de los otros dos muchachos, procurando no molestar a ninguno.

—Hola. —Escuchó de pronto.

Cuando se volvió al origen de la voz, se encontró con el cobalto de los ojos de Rose. Ella se había sentado de pronto a su lado y al estar tan cerca pudo notar algunas pecas en su nariz y mejillas que la hacían lucir encantadora en combinación con su roja y alborotada melena.

—Ah… hola, señorita Weasley.  
—Es cierto, había olvidado que ustedes en oriente son demasiado formales, pero a mí me resulta un poco incómodo, ¿hay problema si utilizamos nuestros nombres?  
—Eh… supongo que no, señorita… Rose.  
—Y quita el señorita, Syaoran… espero estar pronunciándolo bien.  
—Está bien. —Por impulso se movió un poco, alejándose de la pequeña bruja—. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, Rose?  
—De hecho, ya lo hiciste. —Contestó la chica con naturalidad mientras hurgaba en su bolsillo—. No había tenido oportunidad de agradecerte por salvarme de esa caída el día que llegaron, y por eso quiero que tengas esto.

Xiao-Lang miró sorprendido el objeto en sus manos. Ahí estaba la barra de chocolate más grande que hubiera visto, pero más allá del tamaño, estaba la marca en el papel dorado. La examinó de cerca, incrédulo.

—Chocolate con leche Honeydukes… esto es muy difícil de conseguir de donde vengo…  
—¿Lo has probado antes?  
—Sólo una vez, cuando era muy pequeño… apenas si lo recuerdo, pero estuve feliz por días. ¿De verdad puedo conservarlo?  
—Claro.  
—Gracias.  
—No, gracias a ti.

Con igual naturalidad, Rose se acercó y besó la mejilla del chico, para luego irse como si nada hubiera pasado. Los cuatro varones a su alrededor lo miraban. Él se había quedado perplejo, sin saber si reaccionar al chocolate en sus manos o al remanente de la sensación en su mejilla. Estaba muy rojo y muy confundido. Y por algún motivo que no terminaba de comprender, de la incertidumbre pasó al terror, y del sonrojo a una palidez cadavérica.

—¡Sakura! —Se levantó de un salto, yendo al encuentro de la chica al pie de la escalera—. ¿Quéstáshaciendoaquí?  
—Sólo bajé por un poco de agua. —Respondió ella sin dejar de andar en camino a la cocina, con un tono de voz notoriamente más agudo y rápido al usual.  
—Ne… ¿necesitas algo?  
—Como dije, un poco de agua, Xiao-Lang. —Su voz seguía demasiado aguda, inquietando al chico, pero la siguiente oración fue como para salir huyendo—. ¿Quieres algo de leche para ese chocolate?

Al sonido de esas palabras y su reverberación, todos los objetos de cristal dentro de la cocina vibraron, la frecuencia iba aumentando gradualmente, de tal suerte que algunos comenzaron a crujir.

—No… estoy bien, gracias… pero, si necesitas algo, avísame, por favor.  
—Gracias.

Su respuesta fue seguida por una sonrisa radiante que daba mucho, pero MUCHO miedo, y que de inmediato cambió por una seriedad de muerte. Deshizo lo andado escaleras arriba, dejando a Li clavado al suelo.

—Creo que es la primera vez que veo a Sakurita así de enojada. —Dijo Kero, casual, flotando a la derecha de Xiao-Lang.  
—Parecía molesta, pero no era "enojo" si me lo preguntas, parecía algo más. —Agregó Spinel, flotando en la izquierda.  
—Y yo que pensaba que Sakura era incapaz de albergar sentimientos negativos en su corazón, ¿quién iba a decirlo? —Dijo Eriol, con una mano en la barbilla a un lado de Li.  
—¿Sentimientos negativos? —Pregunto asustado el Lobo.  
—Los celos son sentimientos poderosos. —Agregó Kurogane, de brazos cruzados al otro lado—. Nadie que los haya experimentado o los haya recibido sale bien librado.  
—¿Celos? ¿Por qué sentiría celos? La señorita Weasley sólo expresaba gratitud.  
—¿Eso crees? —Cuestionó Eriol mientras sonreía como el Gato de Cheshire—. Imagina esto: Scorpius quiere mostrar gratitud a Sakura por salvarlo de su caída el otro día, y no sólo le da un obsequio, sino que le da un cálido abrazo y… —Eriol no continuó. La mirada en ámbar resplandeciente de Li lo advertía sobre morir asesinado ahí mismo si seguía dibujando ese escenario—. Bien, creo que mi punto quedó establecido.  
—Resuélvelo pronto mocoso. Esas cosas se ponen peor a medida que crecen. —Concluyó Kurogane en un suspiro.

* * *

—Bueno, yo hice mi movimiento. —Afirmó triunfal Rose, encontrándose a Al, solo en el jardín.  
—¿De qué estás hablando?  
—Syaoran. Veo que tiene debilidad por el chocolate.  
—Por favor, dime que no ocupaste una poción de amor o algo peor.  
—Por supuesto que no, tonto. Sólo mi encanto natural será necesario.  
—Ustedes son un par de idiotas.  
—¿Quiénes?  
—Tú y Scorpius. No sé si ya lo notaron, pero esos dos están tan enamorados que da repelús, y dejando de lado cuan moralmente reprochable es lo que intentan, está un hecho ineludible sobre ustedes mismos.  
—¿Qué hecho?  
—Ustedes están igual de enamorados. Tú eres mi prima, crecí contigo; y él es mi mejor amigo… no voy a tomar partido en esta locura, y no voy a ayudarlos con las consecuencias de su estupidez.  
—No es para que te pongas así, Al.  
—Ya veremos. Ahí tengo que estar yo para recoger los pedazos de ustedes siempre que hacen alguna tontería.  
—¿Y no vas a estar esta vez?  
—Por supuesto que sí… pero no los voy a ayudar. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.  
—¿Qué tienes que hacer, payaso? —Le gritó mientras lo veía volver a la casa—. ¡No tenemos escuela!  
—Pero eso no significa que no pueda aprender cosas nuevas por aquí, ¿no crees? Me sorprende que seas tú quien pregunte.

* * *

Faltaban pocos minutos para que las luces de La Madriguera se apagaran, inter para aseo dental y charla de cobertor antes del necesario descanso de una jornada muy agitada. Xiao-Lang bajaba por las enredadas escaleras de la casa, aún sin acostumbrarse del todo a la curiosa arquitectura interior del lugar. El descanso donde estaba la puerta a uno de los múltiples baños del hogar dejó salir la mortecina luz de una vela flotante que hacía de anfitriona al usuario que abandonaba dicho baño.

—Xiao-Lang. —Pronunció Sakura al ver al muchacho ir a su encuentro, bajando la mirada con algo de vergüenza.  
—Sakura… —Correspondió él en el mismo tono, alcanzándola y rascándose la nuca.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirando al suelo, sin saber qué decir.

—Por favor, perdóname. —Se atrevió ella—. No… no debí comportarme así hace rato, no sé qué me pasó.  
—Discúlpame tú, tal vez debí hacer un poco más de distancia con Rose, así no hubieras malinterpretado las cosas.  
—¿Rose?  
—¡La… la señorita Weasley! —Reculó él, asustado.  
—Lo siento, no pude resistirme. —Sakura se cubrió la boca para mitigar una risa. Una broma a expensas de Li.  
—Entonces… ¿todo bien entre nosotros? —Li pareció más aliviado.  
—Sí. Todo bien.

Sakura pasó un mechón de cabello sobre su oreja. el verde de sus ojos en combinación con la luz dorada de la vela daban como resultado un color difícil de describir, pero que intensificaba el contraste entre sus iris y sus pupilas. Li simplemente estaba hipnotizado ante la multifacética belleza de la persona que más quería.

—¿Qué hace tan especial a ese chocolate? —Preguntó ella, notando la silueta del confite en el bolsillo de Li.  
—Es un Honeydukes, —explicó él mientras lo sacaba—, es un chocolate de fabricación única y artesanal de Inglaterra, como es hecho a mano, se produce muy poco y sólo lo venden en el pueblito de Hogsmeade, es muy difícil y costoso encontrarlo en otros países. Dudo que algo pueda mejorar el sabor de este chocolate. ¿Quieres probarlo?

Sakura asintió, pero había algo raro en su mirada que hizo sentir a Xiao-Lang ansioso y expectante. Él abrió el envoltorio, dejando salir un aroma dulce y exquisito que hizo entender a la muchacha la emoción que él sentía por recibir la golosina. Él le acercó la barra y ella trozó una de las orillas, tomando una porción pequeña.

—Entonces no crees que algo pueda mejorar este chocolate, ¿verdad? —Su pregunta iba cargada de una intencionalidad que él no pudo interpretar, luego se lo llevó a la boca—. Quiero ver si puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer.

Lo que siguió fue como una montaña rusa, inesperada y casi llevó al desmayo a Li. En un instante, ella había tomado sus mejillas y lo había besado de forma delicada, profunda y sensual como no había hecho antes. Labios de cereza sabor a chocolate, por la intensidad y tipo, francés. Inigualable y exquisito. Honeydukes era un ingrediente nada más, pero la receta era de Sakura.  
Por segundos estuvo en el Nirvana, sintiendo la respiración dificultosa de la chica, que lo torturaba dulcemente con la lengua, y parecía tratar de arrancarle los labios con mordidas suaves y cariñosas.  
Cuando terminó, ella bajó el rostro y lo miró. Él parecía haber perdido la capacidad de abrir los ojos, y daba la impresión de que estaba flotando, lívido, en un extraño éxtasis. Cuando pudo darse cuenta de que el beso había terminado, no pudo más que susurrar un "guau".

—Hasta mañana. —Se despidió ella, subiendo las escaleras.  
—Hasta mañana. —Respondió él, viéndola subir.

Ya ambos estaban en pijama, y la de ella eran unos pantalones cortos ajustados y una blusa holgada… pero dado el ángulo, Li no pudo sino taparse la nariz para evitar una hemorragia. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente un beso que ya podía catalogarse como erótico, las caderas de ella le dieron una imagen que le quitaría el sueño por un largo rato. Sólo pudo entrar al baño, esperando que el lavado de dientes le quitara los malos pensamientos.

* * *

El día siguiente inició temprano, y fue de hecho con una discusión que sonó por cada rincón de la casa. La curiosidad hizo que las chicas desde las escaleras y los muchachos desde su puerta se asomaran hacia el recibidor, donde Harry comenzaba a levantar la voz.

—¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? —Decía el jefe auror exasperado, después de pedir a una pequeña escolta que esperara afuera.  
—Me preguntas eso, pero eres tú quien hace una rabieta.  
—¡Estás metiendo a un criminal a nuestra casa, Hermione!  
—Querida, él tiene razón. —Dijo Ron por lo bajo, jalandose la barba color jitomate por pura ansiedad.  
—Necesito tu apoyo en esto, Ronald. Flowright no puede quedarse en el Ministerio, no sabemos qué tan vulnerables somos realmente, esta gente puede matar aurores, no voy a arriesgar a tu fuerza.  
—Y por eso vas a arriesgar a tu familia. —Respondió con acidez Harry.  
—¡Eso no es lo que…! —La ministra se interrumpió a sí misma, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Harry… el Ministerio está expuesto, esperamos ataques a esa y a montones de oficinas e instituciones mágicas en todo el país, entre ellas Azkaban, así que Flowright debe quedar en una ubicación más segura. La sede de la Nueva Orden del Fénix es uno de los secretos mejores guardados aún en el mundo mágico, y según el mismo Flowright, los ocultamientos mágicos son algo que Alruwh aún no ha podido descifrar. Por lo que vimos ayer, estas personas lo quieren muerto. —La ministra tomó los hombros de aquellos dos aurores, ambos sus amigos desde la niñez, uno de ellos su esposo—. En nuestra situación debemos ser creativos. En la sede de la Orden viven también mis hijos. Tomaremos las medidas que crean convenientes para aumentar la seguridad.  
—Bien. —Aceptó Harry a regañadientes—. Quiero que ese cobertizo esté cerrado para cualquier miembro de esta familia, quiero saber todo el tiempo donde están la varita y el cetro de Flowright y…  
—No deberás preocuparte por eso. —Interceptó la ministra—. No puede hacer magia, él mismo nos lo dijo.  
—¿Cómo sabemos que no miente?  
—Interrogatorio con _veritaserum _ante el Wizengamot como pediste. Para efectos prácticos es un no mago.

Harry miró con impaciencia hacia el patio de la casa. Lanzó una mirada de precaución a toda la enorme familia que ya se había reunido en la sala de estar y veían la discusión expectantes.

—Todo aquel menor de diecisiete, vuelve a su habitación, no quiero trucos, no me obliguen a hechizarlos. —Amenazó Harry. La mayor parte de la concurrencia se fue entre comentarios desanimados, sólo dejando a los que cumplieran el requisito de la edad—. Me gustaría que los _squibs_ se retiraran también.

Eso incluía a Tomoyo, Meilin, y aunque Kurogane y Charlotte eran dotados, no eran hechiceros. Pero nadie más se movió. El jefe hizo un mohín y negó con la cabeza, exasperado, y con la misma actitud solicitó la guía de Hermione. Ella explicó:

—De acuerdo. A partir de hoy habrá un prisionero dentro del cobertizo evanescente de esta casa. Vamos a verlo ahora mismo, él tiene mucha información que podría sernos útil.

Así, pasaron algunos minutos buscando por los jardines el cobertizo que Meilin y Tomoyo habían conocido la mañana anterior, y cuando todos estuvieron adentro, encontraron que el lugar se había acondicionado con un par de camas y algunos implementos. Ahí, Fye D. Flowright caminaba alrededor del drone tanto como los grilletes se lo permitían, y la chica que siempre lo acompañaba, dormitaba igualmente encadenada. Cuatro aurores pasaron y se posicionaron alrededor del hombre, que sin quitar el gesto sereno levantó las manos.

—Veo que cada vez los reclutan más jóvenes. —Dijo con voz juguetona al ver a toda la concurrencia ante él.  
—Ese no es asunto tuyo, Flowright. —Comenzó Ron, haciendo una caminata lenta, rodeándolo—. Supimos que a pesar del _veritaserum_, no revelaste algunas cosas ante el Wizengamot, ¿cómo es eso posible?  
—Ellos querían información que sería peligrosa en sus manos por posibles filtraciones. Alruwh tiene ojos y oídos en todas nuestras instituciones. No mentí cuando decía eso, así que ellos entendieron el riesgo. Por eso solicitaron a la ministra que me trasladara a una ubicación segura, que al parecer es esta.  
—Estás en lo correcto. Esta es una ubicación segura. Estás compareciendo ante la Nueva Orden del Fénix.  
—Bien… antes de que declare cualquier cosa… —Fye miró al drone, pareciendo intrigado—, ¿alguno de ustedes echó mano a este aparato?

Se miraron confundidos unos a otros. Tímidamente, Tomoyo levantó la mano, haciéndolos callar a todos.

—Pequeña dama, ¿usted es entendida en cosas de informática y hardware?  
—Un poco...— Respondió la chica, dubitativa.  
—No sea modesta… prácticamente lo desarmó y volvió a armarlo cuidando no involucrar a las antenas para no activar el GPS, además de que pude ver un par de intentos por entrar al sistema operativo puenteando la BIOS a través de otro dispositivo… ¿un móvil?  
—Una laptop.

Flowright sonrío ampliamente por primera vez.

—Señorita… usted está dándonos a todos nuevas esperanzas… dígame que es un miembro de la Nueva Orden del Fénix.  
—Eh… no lo sé… ¿lo soy? —Preguntó la jovencita, buscando la mirada de Hermione. La ministra sonrió con nerviosismo.  
—Bien… quisiera que ella me asistiera en adelante.  
—¡Es lo último que faltaba! —Exclamó Harry—. No sólo vas a estar fuera de Azkaban, sino que incluso te vamos a poner asistentes…  
—Entiendo su molestia, Jefe Potter, me dejó muy claro el tipo de alimaña que me considera desde ayer por la mañana. Si he decidido estar aquí es porque asumiré las consecuencias de mis errores… y aunque no lo crea, la visión de la oficial fallecida ayer está grabada en mis retinas, una persona murió indirectamente a causa de mis malas decisiones, y muchas más han resultado heridas. —Había mucho arrepentimiento en los ojos de zafiro del hechicero belga naturalizado inglés—. Si Alruwh… no, si Asiria logra su cometido, no sé cuántas personas más deberán morir… no sé si podría cargar con ese peso sobre mi conciencia. Ignoro si cuando todo esto termine mi castigo será la muerte, una vida en Azkaban o el beso del dementor… pero lo tomaré sin importar nada… sólo quiero salvar a los inocentes… y quiero salvar a Chii.  
—¿Chii? —La respuesta a la interrogante de Tomoyo era evidente.

Sakura había caminado a través del grupo y había alcanzado a la jovencita que dormitaba en la cama.

—¿Tú eres Chii? —Dijo con suavidad.

La muchachita, quizás de la edad de Sakura, levantó el rostro, dejando ver sus enormes ojos avellana, lindos, pero de alguna manera atípicos. Se limitó a asentir.

—Un discurso muy conmovedor, Flowright, —Interceptó Ron—, pero no podemos tener a una jovencita _muggle_ sobre la que no hay ningún cargo criminal a resguardo. No sé de dónde la raptaste, pero…  
—No la rapté, señor Weasley… y técnicamente tampoco es una _muggle_. En realidad, ella no es humana.  
—¿Qué clase de criatura es entonces?  
—No es una criatura. Ella es la primera idea que surgió de Alruwh al tratar de crear la inteligencia artificial perfecta, iba a ser un asistente personal hecha con tan altos estándares que iba a poder pasar por humana. Tal fue su afán en lograr esa meta… que lo lograron. Chii es la única Persocon creada hasta hoy, tiene funciones artificiales muy parecidas a las humanas, y un cerebro capaz de aprender… pero obtuvimos algo más que definitivamente no esperábamos.  
—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Hermione, mirando los ojos de la jovencita artificial, sintiendo los primeros efectos del _valle inquietante_.  
—Un alma. Lo que Fámita Alruwh pensó que era un fracaso, resultó ser su más grande éxito. El cerebro de esta jovencita puede duplicar e incluso mejorar los patrones de comportamiento, reacción a estímulos y raciocinio de un ser humano, pero en su estado más puro. Tiene la mente de una inteligencia artificial y el espíritu de un humano, pero completamente originales. Su concepción y ensamblado son completamente obra mía y no dejé registros, y si Asiria la encuentra, la sacrificará para asimilar sus secretos. No puedo permitir eso.  
—Es una máquina. —Dijo cortante Harry—. No creo que deba ir más allá de eso en tu concepción.  
—Es mi creación, tal como son sus hijos creación suya. Si pensara que tengo los recursos para protegerla por mi cuenta, simplemente me habría escapado con ella, pero estoy aquí… lucho al lado de ustedes porque sé que yo solo no podré garantizar su seguridad o supervivencia. Fui el principal científico de Alruwh, trabajé directamente en el cncepto y desarrollo del Proyecto Asiria, y decidí abandonarlos cuando noté como los códigos mutaban.  
—¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar si los códigos mutan demasiado? —Dijo Tomoyo, repentinamente asustada.  
—Por su expresión, parece que ya conoce la respuesta, señorita.  
—El despertar de una conciencia. La máquina cobrando el sentido de "ser". Lo he leído en tantas novelas y visto en tantas películas…  
—Nuestra forma de parar esta locura es evitando que más conocimientos lleguen a Alruwh y a Asiria. Muchos de esos conocimientos están en el único lugar al que nunca le permití acceso.  
—¿Y qué lugar es ese? —Cuestionó Hermione.  
—Mi cabeza. Soy _oclumen_ y un gran mentiroso… aunque esté mal que lo diga aquí. Pero juro ante ustedes que recibirán todos mis conocimientos y les daré las herramientas para evitar que Asiria nos alcance.

Harry ponderó las palabras del mago rubio, dubitativo, y buscó consejo en la mirada de sus más cercanos. Ron y Hermione parecían en un predicamento semejante, pero fue hasta que miró detrás de ellos que pudo discernir qué era lo correcto, a través de la mirada verde de su hijo, aquel que estaba convirtiéndose en un adulto.

—Ron y yo estamos de acuerdo con esto, pero tú eres el líder operativo de cualquier campaña, Harry. La decisión final es tuya.

Las palabras de Hermione le dieron el último impulso. Era arriesgado, pero tal vez su única alternativa real para mantener su vida y la de los suyos en calma, y también el momento en el cual debía cumplir la promesa hecha a su familia, en especial a Al. Echó un vistazo alrededor.

—Al, Rose, Scorpius, —llamó, luego se dio la vuelta, haciendo una seña a todos los invitados—, muchachos… acérquence —espero a que todos estuvieran ante él—. A partir de hoy, vamos a tener una gran responsabilidad sobre nuestros hombros. Todos tenemos alguien a quien proteger y a quien amamos, y aquello a lo que enfrentamos es más grande y poderoso de lo que imaginamos en principio. Para ser de ayuda, no sólo hay que ser poderoso, —Dijo mirando alternadamente a Sakura y a Scorpius—, inteligente—, miró a Tomoyo y a Rose, —sabio—, dijo concentrándose en Eriol y Al, —o un guerrero excepcional—, cerró mirando a con respeto a Kurogane, Xiao-Lang, Meilin y Charlotte—, también debemos ser unidos como una familia, honestos y capaces de hacer grandes sacrificios. Si alguno aquí decide que no quiere participar en todo esto, tendrá de antemano mi agradecimiento por haber llegado tan lejos, y haré lo necesario para devolverlo a casa de inmediato.

Otorgó un silencio considerable, mientras que los interpelados se miraban unos a otros. Luego sonrió con gratitud al ver que ninguno respondía a ese primer llamado.

—Muchas gracias a todos. Esta generación está llena de jóvenes valientes. Por favor… —sacó su varita de la ropa y apuntó con ella al centro del grupo—, varitas, cetros, espadas o cualquier catalizador, hagan que toque mi varita.

Los muchachos hicieron así. El Cetro de los Sueños, Wu-Xing, Dragón de Plata, _La Roche_, las varitas de Al, Rose y Scorpius, el Cetro del Sol, la delicada mano de Tomoyo y el firme puño de Meilin tocaron la varita de pluma de Fénix de tantas batallas pasadas.

—Por este acto, los declaro miembros oficiales de la Nueva Orden del Fénix. —Una sutil sensación parecida a una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de los que recibían el nombramiento, haciéndolos sonreír con nerviosismo—. ¡Ahora a trabajar! ¡Hay mucho que hacer! Scorpius, necesito que instruyas a la señorita Sakura con el uso de una varita. Daidoji, usted y Rose cooperarán con Flowright en investigación y aplicación, y enseñarnos a todos en como contrarrestar a estas personas.  
—Y yo puedo enseñarles a romper caras mágicas y no mágicas. —Declaró Meilin, animada—. ¡Sólo denme un conejillo de indias y verán de qué les hablo!  
—De acuerdo. Al será ese conejillo. —Dijo Harry.

Los días tranquilos en La Madriguera se habían terminado.

**Capítulo 13.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡No se olviden de dejar su comentario con sus teorías y opiniones! ¡Hasta la actualización!


	15. La Importancia de las Herramientas

**Retroalimentación:**

**Wonder Grinch chapter 14 . Dec 6:** Sí, ironía total, pero pensar que eso es ciencia ficción es demeritar nuestro papel como creadores… quien sabe, podríamos estar cerca de un punto de inflexión histórica. Rose se está poniendo a prueba, y no creo que Sakura tenga mucho que temer, tenle fe. La nueva Orden era un paso obligado, veremos que tanto tiene para nosotros. Y pretendo explorar todo lo que los ingleses tengan para dar a nuestros personajes favoritos, los celos son algo muy, muy nuevo en este fandom, al menos de Sakura a Li. ¡La tranquilidad se acaba! ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**Hikari03 chapter 14 . Dec 6:** Hola de vuelta. Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que el desarrollo te está gustando. Sobre lo que comentas, descuida, el asunto del uso de varitas y los distintos tipos de magia son categorías accesorias dentro del relato, parte del crecimiento de los personajes, pero de ninguna manera pretendo sustituir con ellos su esencia original. Lo mismo con las relaciones que se originen de la convivencia, estamos ante adolescentes que aún cuando tienen la misma edad, han crecido en sociedades muy distintas, este tipo de choques genera conflicto, y creo que es algo que vale la pena explorar. Descuida, el amor es muy importante para mí también, pero nos merecemos divertirnos con las conjeturas. ¡Espero te guste lo que viene!

**Liz Padilla chapter 14 . Dec 6:** ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Me emociona que pienses así del texto. Sakurita es puro amor, claro que podía, incluso sin proponérselo, ser el puente en la familia Li. Lenta, pero inexorablemente nos acercamos a una catarsis, espero poder crear más emociones en ti a medida que la historia avanza. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

**CherryLeeUp chapter 14 . Dec 8:** Gracias por comentar. Quiero enfatizar que eso es lo que hace realmente interesante a Asiria: tiene ambiciones y un puñado de emociones humanas, pero puede analizarlas en el frío del razonamiento matemático, conseguiría lo que la humanidad no ha podido en su historia: conocer a profundidad sus emociones y controlarlas. La mejor manipuladora para cualquiera que tenga una visión compatible con la suya. Ya lo creo que te compenetraste con Ieran, cosa que agradezco. Tenía la intención de que el momento fuera intenso, pero enternecedor. Al menos en esta línea argumental no hemos visto a estos dos consumidos por la pasión, pero creo que si en algún punto, y no estoy reconociendo nada, los viéramos, estaría lleno de cosas enternecedoras. Y sí, Rose será muy osada, pero nuestra Sakurita Bebé de Luz es una dama. Eres la segunda persona que pregunta por su admisión a la Orden… y pues no lo sé. En breve volveremos a saber sobre los que se quedaron en China. ¡Gracias por tan jugosa reseña! ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

**Reader2109otp chapter 14 . Dec 11:** Saludos, ahijada. Descuida, en mi trabajo estas fechas son una locura también, así que no te sientas mal, tómate tu tiempo. Fátima está más viva que tú o que yo, y ahora es consciente de ello. Esta "ruptura", aunque sutil, establece un parteaguas entre Xiao-Lang con su familia, un poco más adelante hablaremos de ello, y era mi intención ver a una Ieran humana y con defectos, porque no hay personajes perfectos… algunos se acercan, como Sakurita Bebé de Luz, pero ni ella. Sobre Eriol y Kurogane apenas vamos calentando motores. Los celos son ciertamente algo nuevo para Sakura, era algo que quería explorar, qué bueno que te gustó. La reconciliación… ok, un poco más adelante. No, princesa, no habrá "Alcorpius", no en mi guardia. El beso estaba descrito justamente para que quien lo leyera lo sintiera, agradezco que lo haya logrado en ti… y si yo fuera él, me pesaría mucho lavarme los dientes… o sea, ¿perder sensación tan exquisita así como así…? Gracias por esos elogios, leer algo así es una digna recompensa para el esfuerzo hecho. Sobre lo que podría pasar, pronto les daré una perspectiva, será dolorosa, pero nos dará una visión de lo que nuestros héroes deben evitar. ¡Gracias por seguir la historia! Ya quiero saber que te causa todo lo que viene por delante. ¡Un abrazo para ti!

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 14 . Dec 19:** Hola. Gracias por la reseña y el complemento. Ya que lo mencionas, no pensé en ellas (Tomoyo y Meilin), pero supongo que lo más natural sería que la hubieran aconsejado. Algo que mencionas es sobre la asimilación de Fátima… si te das cuenta, los villano sueles tener comportamientos más recionales que los héroes, calculan más y eso. Un oclumen es un hechicero que ha entrenado la habilidad de ocultar sus pensamientos e ideas a cualquiera que intente verlas a través de la legeremancia (entrar en la mente de otras personas). Snape era experto en esa disciplina y trató de enseñar a Harry en su niñez. Tus ideas son interesantes, tal vez rescate algo de ahí. Por último, eres muy observadora sobre la historia de Ieran y Hien. Podríamos decir que esa juventud aplica a Hien, qué era cinco años más joven que ella. Sí... Que bonitos nietos tendrían. Notas bien que esta Sakura tuvo una evolución, creo que es parte de su crecimiento… y lo que nos espera. Y tal como describes la escena de los hombres con Li es como apareció en mi mente XD. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

* * *

Reciban mis mejores deseos para las fiestas decembrinas, esperando tengan un magnífico inicio de 2020. Gracias por todo lo recibido este año, por sus palabras de aliento y sus críticas, y por las grandes amistades que forjé en este año que se acaba.

Sin más, el capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 14.**

**La Importancia de las Herramientas.**

**o**

**De cómo se descubren desde mentores hasta némesis.**

El frío matutino golpeaba las mejillas del cuarteto que volaba a toda prisa desde Londres. Como ex atleta y como espíritu libre, Harry disfrutaba de esos momentos cada vez más escasos: volar en su escoba a varios miles de metros de altura, a velocidad supersónica y equipado con una burbuja mágica de aire para respirar. El sol se asomaba apenas en el horizonte, y varios cientos de metros debajo de ellos, las nubes eran dejadas atrás como manchas borrosas en amarillo eléctrico y plata.

Ginny hizo una señal con su varita, indicando al resto que ya sobrevolaban su destino. Ella, Ron y Harry hicieron una elaborada pirueta el ser los tres practicantes de Quidditch, para dejarse caer en picada y atravesar las nubes, mientras que Hermione fue más conservadora y comenzó a descender en espiral. Cuando atravesaron por completo el grueso mar de nubes, apareció lo que buscaban. El lago destellante, el Bosque Prohibido y, por supuesto, el imponente castillo, Hogwarts los recibía esa mañana. Atravesaron el campo de Quidditch, donde los alumnos regularmente estarían practicando, pero estaba vacío y silencioso, y siguieron hasta la torre de astronomía, donde finalmente aterrizaron.

Un viaje de nostalgia total mientras recorrían los mismos pasillos que los vieron crecer y en sus más grandes aventuras, los mismos donde tuvieron sus primeros romances, sus primeras travesuras, y sus primeras batallas. Cerca de la gárgola que custodiaba la oficina del director, los cuatro se detuvieron, mostrando particular respeto a un gato que meneaba la cola con indiferencia.

—Tanto tiempo, Directora McGonagall.

El gato anduvo lentamente hacia ellos, convirtiéndose a medio camino en una bruja ya algo entrada en años.

—Dicen que todos los que estudiaron aquí, eventualmente volverán a terminar los asuntos que hayan dejado pendientes. —Sonriente, la directora abrazó a los cuatro—. Vengan, iremos a las mazmorras para charlar con calma.  
—¿No deberíamos ir a su oficina, directora? —Preguntó Ron, un poco contrariado.  
—En condiciones normales, sí. Pero creo que esa oficina será ocupada por alguien más. —Tomó a los hermanos Weasley y a la ministra, guiándolos por el pasillo—. ¿No es así, jefe Potter? —Se acercó y susurró la contraseña a su oído.

Harry los vio perderse por el pasillo, mientras Hermione le hablaba a la profesora sobre la reanudación de actividades de la Orden del Fénix, y el jefe auror encaró a la gárgola que daba acceso a la oficina del director. Le dijo la contraseña y la escultura saltó a un lado, dejándolo subir por la escalinata.

En ese más que en cualquier otro momento sintió una enorme nostalgia. Esa misma oficina donde tantas veces compareció ante uno de sus mentores más importantes, donde recibió reconocimientos, reprimendas y hasta amenazas de muerte. Caminó a lo largo de la oficina que no parecía tener más que cosas viejas, y los colores propios de Gryffindor. Así, llegó hasta el escritorio de aquella habitación ahora solitaria, para comenzar la entrevista.

—Vaya que has crecido, Harry. —Dijo una voz avejentada, pero alegre desde la parte alta del muro—. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?  
—Casi tres décadas, profesor Dumbledore. —El hombre sonrió afectuosamente hacia el óleo en el cual se mostraba la efigie del ex director fallecido.  
—Veo que pudiste echar raíces luego de irte de aquí. Tus hijos fueron muy especiales… modestia aparte, creo que fue aún más especial mi tocayo.  
—Es un gran chico.  
—Con todo y que es un Slytherin, es valiente como un Gryffindor.  
—Valiente como un Potter. —Corrigió Harry. El viejo en la pintura sonrió—. Un placer hablar contigo, Harry. Iré a reposar un rato a mi pintura en casa de Aberforth. Le daré tus saludos. Algo me dice que no soy el ex director con quien deseas… o necesitas hablar.  
—Muchas gracias, profesor.

El viejo se levantó de la silla y luego de despedirse con la mano, desapareció por el costado del cuadro. Harry entonces se dio la vuelta mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos, escrutando con la mirada el resto de las pinturas de los que alguna vez fueron directores de Hogwarts en el pasado, hasta llegar al único que lo miraba con interés. La larga túnica negra y el cabello grasoso, la nariz ganchuda y el gesto de profundo desagrado que él recordaba, y que sólo cambió en el momento de su muerte.

—Profesor Snape.  
—Potter. —Dijo con tono sarcástico—. ¿Qué trae al flamante jefe de aurores de Londres a buscar a uno de los directores con más breve tiempo en el cargo en la historia de esta noble institución?  
—Justo me preguntaba eso. Pensé que una charla con un viejo amigo me vendría bien, pero el profesor Dumbledore se fue.  
—Tu humor tan simple como siempre.  
—Lo sé. En realidad, estamos ante una nueva crisis, profesor. Necesitaba ver la perspectiva del hombre más valiente que conocí jamás.

La pintura de Snape giró ligeramente el rostro sin dejar de ver a Harry, analizándolo, pensando que quizás era una nueva broma de mal gusto.

—El arrepentimiento tiene caras distintas, Potter. Uno debe aprender a vivir con las elecciones hechas en el camino, y eso puede provocar una profunda infelicidad. Durante toda mi vida hice cosas guiado por mi rencor y mis malas experiencias, me uní a Voldemort porque pensaba que así podría obtener aquello que yo más deseaba y que eso me haría feliz. En su lugar, la razón misma de mi felicidad se extinguió, y tuve que vivir protegiendo la única prueba de que alguna vez existió. Fue una vida solitaria y repleta de resentimientos, muchos de los cuales terminé volcando en ti.  
—Podía ser un auténtico pelmazo si se lo proponía.  
—Al igual que tú. Se dicen muchas cosas sobre lo que en este momento afecta nuestro mundo, pero ya no es más mi problema, yo sólo soy una pintura, lo único que podría ofrecerte es un poco de sabiduría: No cierres tus manos a la ayuda, sea de donde sea que esta venga. Confía en tus más cercanos y no dudes en utilizar todas las herramientas a tu alcance para proteger lo que amas. Es terrible morir luchando, pero sobrevivir y sentirte culpable al no haber hecho todo lo que estuviera en tus manos es devastador.

Harry miró con detenimiento a la pintura. No recordaba haber escuchado un discurso tan largo en la voz de Snape, ni siquiera estando él en vida. Sonrió melancólico, gesto que el hombre en el cuadro respondió enarcando una ceja.

—Gracias, profesor. —Dijo al final, notando que no tenía otra que dar crédito a los nuevos reclutas de la Orden Del Fénix—. ¿Le cuento un secreto? En este punto de mi vida, después de tantos años, creo que usted estuvo más presente que mi propio padre. Él murió junto con mi madre por mí, pero usted estuvo ahí mientras yo crecía. Estoy seguro que mamá, donde quiera que esté, está feliz y agradecida por eso. Al igual que lo estoy yo.  
—Cursi e innecesario, Potter, como es tu costumbre. —Agregó el ex director al ver al jefe auror marcharse.  
—Y según lo que me compartió en sus últimos recuerdos, es justo lo que más admiraba de mi madre.  
—Tan cursi e innecesario que estás dejando de lado una parte vital de la sabiduría que acabo de compartirte.  
—¿Perdón…?  
—¡Las herramientas, Potter! ¡Las herramientas! Tú tienes una justo aquí, y si yo fuera tú, no dudaría en utilizarla. —Después de decir eso, el docente miró el escritorio. Harry se acercó al mueble y abrió uno de los cajones, sintiendo que lo que se supone debería estar buscando estaba justo ahí—. Un Señor de la Muerte no debería ser tan idiota como para olvidar una de sus reliquias.

Harry, con algo de temor, metió una mano temblorosa al cajón. Cuando hizo contacto, supo que seguía siendo tan suya como el día que renunció a ella. Observó con aprensión la Varita de Sauco, sintió su poder recorriendo su mano… tal vez ese era el día en que debía tomarla en tutela y darle el uso que merecía. **(1)**

**NdeA1: **_Tomé como base la historia del libro. En las películas, Harry destruye la Varita de Sauco y lanza sus restos al vacío, en los libros, sin embargo, sólo la utiliza para reparar su propia varita, pero la deja en Hogwarts._

* * *

Una de las habitaciones superiores de la Madriguera, aquella con lo que parecía un balcón que desafiaba de muchas formas a las leyes de la arquitectura —por no mencionar a las de la naturaleza—, había sido originalmente diseñada como un estudio. Con el paso de los años había terminado llenándose de toda suerte de cachivaches y pinturas empolvadas que la abuela Molly había pasado varias décadas tratando de depurar. También estaba ahí la colección de artículos _muggle_ del abuelo Arthur, y en ella, justo el objeto que estaban buscando: un viejo teléfono analógico.

Tomoyo se las había arreglado con ayuda de Fye para establecer una señal limpia con la cual hacer llamadas de voz, hicieron un par de pruebas locales (a la nueva casa Li), y ahora Sakura discaba en el viejo aparato el enlace internacional a Japón. La diferencia era de dieciocho horas, por lo cual Sakura pensó que lo mejor sería esperar a mediodía, y así serían las seis de la mañana en su ahora lejano hogar.

—_Buen día, habla Kinomoto._  
—¡Papá! ¡Soy yo, Sakura!  
—_¡Hija!_ —Fujitaka sonaba ansioso, se separó el auricular un momento, aparentemente llamando a alguien más—. _¡Es tu hermana! ¿Estás bien, hija?  
_—Sí, papá, estoy bien… ¿qué hay de ustedes?

Los siguientes minutos Sakura, Fujitaka y Touya se la pasaron preguntándose entre ellos si algo había pasado, se dijeron lo mucho que se alegraban de volver a saber unos de otros y justo luego de que Sakura confirmaba que estaba bien y por voluntad propia en el extranjero, salieron a flote las preocupaciones de su padre.

—_Nos preocupó un poco lo que pasó un par de días después de que te marchaste._ —Comenzó él—. _Según lo que sabíamos, Li pertenece justamente a la familia Li de Hong-Kong, dueña de algunas empresas importantes por allá, ¿no es así?_  
—Sí… ¿pasó algo? —Preguntó Sakura, sabiendo que seguramente la toma de la mansión Li por parte de Shandian se mantendría en secreto, al menos en sus detalles más comprometedores.  
—_Pues causó mucho revuelo que se anunció que el CEO principal tomaría control de todos los negocios familiares y que comenzaría una alianza con esta empresa de tecnología árabe… ¿cómo es que se llama, Touya?  
_—Alruwh… —completó Sakura, más para sí misma que para su padre.  
—_Esa misma… anunciaron muchas actualizaciones para todos sus dispositivos y compatibilidad para prácticamente cualquier pieza de tecnología. Todos están muy emocionados por las mejoras, incluso en las universidades se está pensando en utilizar al asistente Asiria para tener edificios inteligentes.  
_—Ya veo… por favor, procuren utilizar esa tecnología lo menos posible. Debo colgar, seguramente rastrearán esta llamada tarde o temprano. Los extraño mucho, cuídense, por favor.

La llamada terminó, tranquilizando por un lado a la chica al confirmar que su familia estaba bien, pero dejándole una nueva incertidumbre con las noticias que ellos no podían ver dada su ubicación. Dejó luego que el Tomoyo hiciera su propio reporte.

* * *

—Tal como sucede con otro objetos mágicos, la varita es un catalizador, y aún cuando no es un objeto vivo, tiene carácter y voluntad, es por eso que normalmente terminan eligiendo al mago o bruja al que pertenecerán. Entre mayor sea el grado de confianza o afecto que haya entre ambos, mayor poder ganará la varita, y también mayor será su lealtad, de tal suerte que no podrá ser reclamada por otro mago si es desarmado o derrotado.

Las palabras de Scorpius eran recibidas por Sakura mientras miraba la varita de madera rojiza que había adquirido en Akihabara unos días atrás. Era una tarde luminosa sobre las campiñas que rodeaban a la madriguera. Xiao-Lang esperaba a unos metros de ellos, brazos cruzados en el pecho.

—Y… ¿sólo debo darle la orden y ya…? —Preguntó la maestra de cartas, completamente ajena al modo de utilización del que parecía el objeto mágico más común del mundo.  
—No es tan sencillo, Sakura. —Dijo divertido el rubio mientras se acercaba y tomaba la mano de la chica para que levantara la varita un poco, haciendo que Li enarcara las cejas—. Las varitas, para alguien inexperto, recibirán órdenes verbales, a medida que el manejo y el conocimiento mutuo entre varita y bruja crezcan, podrás hacer hechizos sin necesidad de hablar, pero ese dominio toma años. Por otro lado, la mayoría de las varitas responden a lenguas primigenias, como el Chino antiguo, el Egipcio de las primeras dinastías, el Hebreo, y por supuesto, el más extendido y común: el Latín. Hagamos unas pruebas para ver cómo funciona la varita contigo. —Malfoy se alejó unos pasos, echando una mirada confianzuda a Li. Habiendo hecho una distancia prudente, exclamó—: ¡Bien, intentemos algo sencillo! ¡Un hechizo de ataque común! ¡Para hacerlo deberás pensar en darme un buen golpe!  
—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó la jovencita, siempre pendiente de nunca lastimar a nadie.  
—¡Claro! ¡Hago esto todo el tiempo con esta familia! ¡El hechizo es "_Percussum_", y debes concentrarte mientras me apuntas con…!  
—¡_Percussum_!

El chorro de luz rosada que salió de la varita recorrió la distancia entre ambos en un instante, empujando con la onda expansiva el césped y levantando mucho polvo, golpeando el pecho de Scorpius y haciéndolo volar varios metros hacia atrás. Cayó dando algunos tumbos antes de quedar desmayado boca abajo. Sakura y Li corrieron al encuentro del muchacho, seguidos de cerca por Rose y Al, el último apenas podía correr debido al ataque de risa que estaba sufriendo. Sakura fue la primera en llegar y levantó al lesionado, acomodando su cabeza en su regazo, y comenzó a abofetearlo con desesperación, tratando de despertarlo. Rose llegó un momento después y rodando los ojos apuntó al rubio con su propia varita, susurrando un "_enervate_" que lo regresó parcialmente a la conciencia. Desde luego, Malfoy, al ver quien lo sujetaba, sólo pudo poner su ya patentada sonrisa estúpida, misma que se esfumó cuando vio a Li detrás de Sakura.

—Supongo que más que enseñarte a hacer hechizos, deberé enseñarte a controlar tu poder. —Resolvió el británico.

* * *

Eriol llevaba unos minutos "escuchando" la intrincada conversación que Fye y Tomoyo entablaban. La verdad es que no entendía la mayor parte de los términos utilizados, y vio con mucha sorpresa que los conocimientos en informática de Tomoyo iban mucho más allá de lo que pensó en un principio. En unos minutos no era más que un espectador, uno que veía sin dar crédito como la jovencita subía las mangas de la costosa blusa que llevaba, anudaba su cabello y trepaba a la mesa de trabajo, herramientas listas para intervenir al aparato aquél, guiada por Fye y Chii.

Tomoyo era el tipo de chica que sin importar el atuendo, parecía una princesa, así que sus jeans ajustados terminaron dándole un no solicitado, pero agradecido espectáculo al hechicero inglés, que de pie a unos metros de ella la veía agachada contra el drone, dándole un excelente primer plano de sus atributos. La vio tan esmerada en la faena, que no le pareció prudente hacerla ver cuán descuidada estaba siendo, y se dedicó a disfrutar del regalo.

A una distancia prudente, Charlotte y Kurogane charlaban sobre trivialidades. El hombre no era precisamente de sonreír, la mayor parte del tiempo parecía estar de mal humor, y no tenía nada que ver con su estado de ánimo, simplemente era serio. La francesa, sin embargo, tenía algún comentario ácido que hacer todo el tiempo, logrando que él torciera el gesto más a menudo de lo normal, se podría decir que sentía como si estuviera con un amigo, y el tipo de convivencia era como si hablara con otro hombre, podía ser desagradable y grosero sin el riesgo de ofender a su interlocutora.

—¿Cómo es eso de que la muñequita es tu protegida?  
—Asunto de nuestros linajes. La casa de la que provengo tiene un vínculo con la de ella.  
—¿Contrato inquebrantable?  
—No precisamente. Podría renunciar a ese deber, pero si lo hago, debo renunciar a mi honor como samurái y a mi espada, y ha estado en mi familia por muchas generaciones.  
—Entonces hay una obligación…  
—Pues no diría que una obligación. —Kurogane para ese momento daba la espalda a las personas que trabajaban en el drone—. Ella es una buena chica. Es bondadosa e inteligente, y siempre está tratando de ayudar a las personas a su alrededor. No sé si sean características de su linaje o sólo de ella, pero es el tipo de persona que te hace sentir honrado por proteger.  
—¿Te gusta?  
—Eso es muy personal, rubia. Yo no te he preguntado por tus gustos...  
—Tú me gustas.  
—...y no pregunté porque no me interesan.  
—Eres un hueso duro de roer, samurái. Adoro los desafíos.

Charlotte miró hacia la mesa de trabajo, notando que Tomoyo los veía a hurtadillas, y aprovechando ese discreto contacto visual, pasó su mano sobre la mejilla del Kurogane. La reacción, aunque sutil, fue evidente: Tomoyo arrugó un poco las cejas y comenzó a manipular sus herramientas con más vigor del necesario.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —Preguntó él, desconfiado.  
—Sólo tanteo el terreno. Lo que me lleva a una reflexión: para ser un ser de luz que reparte su amor y compasión con todo aquel que la rodea, se la pasa mucho tiempo jugando a las insinuaciones, ¿no crees?  
—Es joven.  
—No seas ridículo, eres como quince minutos mayor que ella.  
—Dos años.  
—Ah, pues perdón por tratarte como si fueras un jovencito. —Dijo y golpeó con el dedo su frente, a lo que él devolvió una mirada molesta mientras tomaba con rudeza su muñeca, pero sin lograr moverla un milímetro.  
—¿De verdad quieres jugar así?  
—Me muero por jugar.

* * *

Después de insistir repetidamente en que no necesitaba ningún tipo de atención, Malfoy, con todo y el evidente dolor que Sakura y su magia le habían producido, daba por terminada una muy productiva clase de uso de varita a nivel ofensivo, y en los días siguientes verían los otros tipos de magia a conocer aunque fuera superficialmente. Ahora todos estaban en torno a Meilin y Al.

Al esperaba pacientemente a que Meilin terminara de hacer ejercicios de calentamiento, mientras que Sakura no paraba de decirle a Xiao-Lang cuán bien se veía. El atuendo deportivo de Meilin era en el amarillo que acostumbraba, confeccionado en el proceso Daidoji completo: desde su concepción y diseño, pasando por la selección de las mejores telas (impermeables e ignífugas), y la fabricación final. En resumen: un atavío personalizado, que además de ser increíblemente cómodo, permitía lucir el abdomen, brazos y pantorrillas de la portadora, haciendo que Al tragara grueso discretamente.

—Las artes marciales chinas nacieron con la necesidad de la gente común de enfrentar a soldados entrenados, ya fueran en forma de gobernantes abusivos, hordas invasoras o conquistadores. —Comenzó a explicar la jovencita mientras hacía algunas formas—. Por supuesto, los hechiceros eran enemigos comunes para los menos favorecidos. La mayoría de los estilos conocidos de Kung Fu tienen al menos una variante contra amenazas mágicas, y al ser una practicante no dotada, esa disciplina es una de mis especialidades. —Terminó aquella suave rutina con una postura muy abierta, con la zurda en un puño sobre la cabeza y la diestra en una palma extendida hacia Al, movió los dedos indicándole que la atacara.

Potter lo pensó por algunos segundos. Era duelista, pero nunca había apuntado su varita contra alguien sin El Don, menos aún sabiendo que su oponente no podía defenderse. Al menos esa era la ingenua impresión que tenía.

—¡_Expelliarmus_! —Se atrevió al fin, utilizando el hechizo como un golpe al estar su objetivo desarmado.

Meilin apenas si tuvo que mover un poco la cabeza, el chorro de luz pasó apenas meneando su cabello.

—Puedes hacerlo mejor, Al.  
—¡_Everte Statum_! —Meilin por fin se movió, y esquivó el nuevo ataque con pericia, corriendo rápidamente hacia Al, él continuó—, ¡_Incarcerous_! —La jovencita saltó en un giro horizontal que evadió las cuerdas creadas para atraparla, continuando su marcha—, ¡_Percussum_! —al separarlos menos de cinco metros, Meilin no evadió, sino que dirigió la punta de sus dedos hacia el hechizo, el cual siguió el contorno de su brazo y su costado, cayendo al suelo y haciendo un diminutos cráter ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. Al palideció al verla a sólo un par de pasos de alcanzarlo—, ¡_Expulso_!

Meilin unió sus palmas frente a ella, el encantamiento la alcanzó, pero no la hizo volar como se esperaba. La jovencita abrió las manos y la magia se comportó como un torrente de agua, disipándose alrededor de ella. Al intentó un nuevo encantamiento a bocajarro, pero los dedos de Meilin alcanzaron, más que en un golpe, en un toque su cuello. Al perdió momentáneamente la capacidad de hablar, y por tanto, de conjurar, suficiente para que la jovencita conectara varios golpes a lo largo y ancho de su abdomen, aunque ninguno lo tocó realmente. Con la izquierda, la muchachita retiró de un sólo movimiento la varita de las manos de Al, y su derecha se detuvo a un par de milímetros de su nariz.

—La magia es parte de la naturaleza. Por el simple hecho de estar vivos, si bien no podemos usarla o siquiera percibirla de forma extrasensorial como ustedes, sí podemos interactuar con ella. Lo que tenemos que hacer es estar preparados, porque seguramente el tío Shandian está entrenando a sus seguidores en estas técnicas, además de que ellos tienen ahora su propio tipo de magia. Tenemos que averiguar sus debilidades si queremos quitar la desventaja en la que evidentemente estamos. —Meilin regresó a su posición inicial y buscó en el corrillo en torno a ellos—. Rose, ¿nos acompañarías en el siguiente ejercicio?

La bruja dudó un momento, pero sacó su varita y se puso en el lado opuesto del área de combate, dejando a la artista marcial entre ella y Al. A la voz de "denme todo lo que tienen", ambos magos comenzaron a disparar el repertorio de aturdimientos, desarmes y golpes que conocían. Para cada uno de los que presenció aquel extraño duelo, los participantes magos incluidos, era increíble que no pudieran atinar un sólo hechizo a una persona que no podía usar magia, y que además estaba desarmada.

Sakura siempre estimó mucho a Meilin, en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla le había demostrado ser una artista marcial muy virtuosa, pero desde ese día, su admiración creció exponencialmente, Xiao-Lang a su lado simplemente no podía evitar sonreír con orgullo, viendo como lentamente la muchachita agotaba las energías de sus contendientes.

En un último asalto, Al disparó un _Everte Statum_ al sentir a la _Squib_ demasiado cerca de él. En respuesta, Meilin canalizó el hechizo a través de su cuerpo, redirigiéndolo hacia Rose, que no pudo protegerse a tiempo y salió volando, un momento después Al era desarmado, terminando con el pecho contra el suelo, el brazo de la varita en una llave e inmovilizado bajo el peso de la artista marcial.

—Y bien… ¿qué se siente que una chica te desarme de esta forma? —Susurró Meilin al oído del mago.  
—Tengo sentimientos encontrados. —Respondió él, extrañamente complacido bajo el yugo del peso de la chica.

* * *

—Entonces… eso quiere decir que podemos utilizar el drone como una puerta de acceso a los archivos de Alruwh, —Susurraba Tomoyo para sí misma luego de que finalmente pudo acceder al sistema del drone. Incluso fue capaz de hacerlo volar y recibir en su laptop imágenes de su cámara.  
—Sí, pero… —trató de complementar Fye.  
—Lo sé, lo sé… si entramos, Asiria nos verá… ese es mi punto, creo que podemos establecer una conexión de una sola vía.  
—¿Un Caballo de Troya?  
—Demasiado obvio, además seguramente tendrá protección contra ellos. Tiene que ser algo más benigno… estos aparatos tienen una seriación, ¿no?  
—Desde luego. Este de hecho fue dado de baja en cuanto fue capturado, intentar conectarlo a su red encendería muchas alertas.  
—¿Qué le parece si intentamos una suplantación?

Fye miró a la jovencita, reflexivo.

—No lo había pensado, pero necesitaríamos mucho poder de procesamiento para confundir a Asiria y sería por muy poco tiempo, te recuerdo que ella puede aprender. El procesador que el drone tiene es poderoso, pero no creo que sea suficiente, y ni aún con tu laptop ayudando podríamos hacerlo… quizás puenteando varios equipos, pero aquí no hay computadoras y…  
—Creo que sé como hacerlo sin rompernos tanto la cabeza, señor Flowright, hay otro camino para conseguir suficiente poder de procesamiento. Iré a Londres a comprar unas cosas si me lo permite.

Luego de poner una sonrisa radiante y acomodar su ropa, tomó su móvil, ahora libre de Asiria, marcando el número de una importante tienda de hardware en Oxford Street en la capital.

Caminó en dirección a La Madriguera mientras hacía su encargo, que parecía estar dicho en otro idioma para los que la oían. Preguntó a la abuela Molly por la forma más rápida de llegar a Londres desde ahí, a lo que Eriol ofreció compañía y guía entre las nubladas calles de la capital.

La chimenea fue el medio. Red Flu segura a una oficina pequeña del Ministerio. Justo Tomoyo se posicionaba con un puñado del polvo transportador cuando notó que el samurái se preparaba para seguirla. Elevó la voz para que todos la escucharan.

—Eriol ya se ha ofrecido amablemente a llevarme, Kurogane. —Dijo altiva, levantando la mano, preparándose para tirar el polvo a sus pies—. Además, me da la impresión de que tienes mejores cosas que hacer por aquí.  
—Yo debo protegerte. —Respondió él en un tono plano, pero desafiante.  
—Oh, descuida. Estoy segura de que Eriol podrá protegerme adecuadamente también, después de todo, es su país natal. Y no te preocupes, me reportaré apenas esté de regreso. ¡Holmes Antiques, Oxford Street!

La llamarada verde hizo desaparecer a la muchachita ante un samurái que se había quedado sin palabras. Eriol pasó a su lado haciendo un gesto burlón pero discreto con las cejas, e imitó a Tomoyo.

—¿No vas a ir tras ella? —Preguntó Charlotte a sus espaldas, seria.  
—Tú la escuchaste. El cuatro ojos puede hacerse cargo. Bien por mí.

Kurogane dejó la sala de la casa nuevamente hacia los prados. Parecía muy enojado.

* * *

Súliman escuchó con atención todo el largo discurso de su hermana esa tarde. No podía decir en qué, pero parecía distinta. Él era un hombre inteligente, no como Fátima pues ella era un prodigio, pero era intuitivo y astuto. Él, a diferencia de ella, era más tradicionalista, había sido educado a la usanza propia del Islam, y aún cuando su formación no entraba en el radicalismo, era un hombre devoto y con hábitos bien arraigados. Su hermana era la única excepción para él, era la única mujer árabe que él permitía que anduviera sin una burka y sin velo.

Algunas horas antes ella le había dado la noticia del fallecimiento de su padre. Se las ingenió para hacerle ver que dado lo fortuito de su deceso tuvo que hacer gestiones para disponer de sus restos. Las acciones corporativas se darían en las siguientes semanas, siendo que Alruwh era una empresa familiar.

Fátima contó pormenores de las modificaciones a su plan original, y él las encontró pertinentes. A decir verdad, a él no le importaba mucho el plan final en tanto pudiera desafiar a los dotados, era algo que compartía con Shandian Li.

—Imagina los alcances, Súliman, —explicaba ella mirando por la ventana—, la venta de armas y defensas antimágicas sería el primer paso solamente, podríamos lograr algo más grande en beneficio de toda la humanidad. Este podría ser el desarrollo tecnológico más importante desde la invención del fuego.  
—¿Y qué necesitas para dar el paso?  
—Un par de elementos solamente: Chii, que tiene más secretos en su interior de los que el traidor de Flowright nos dijo… y Sakura Kinomoto. De acuerdo a la información que Shandian Li ha compartido con nosotros, ella tiene un tipo muy particular de magia, la clave está en sus genes y sus conocimientos…  
—Si está en sus genes, supongo que no importa si obtienes una muestra de sangre… o un cadáver, ¿no?  
—En realidad sí importa. Necesito no sólo estudiar su tipo de magia, sino la forma en la que la utiliza. La necesito viva y cooperativa.  
—¿Tortura?  
—Oh, vamos, es sólo una jovencita, Súliman.  
—Tiene al menos siete años de casadera.  
—¿Te he dicho cuán primitiva y poco eficiente me parece esa creencia?  
—Ten cuidado de cómo te expresas de tu cultura y tu fe, Fátima.  
—Nunca fue mi fe… por lo demás, sólo es superstición.  
—Retráctate de eso o…  
—¿O qué, Súliman? —Respondió desafiante, mirando directo a los ojos de su hermano mayor.  
—¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó él.  
—¿Qué clase de pregunta ridícula es esa?

La alarma de una videollamada interrumpió el tenso diálogo. Ambos se volvieron hacia uno de los muros, donde apareció el siempre serio y cínico rostro de Black, enlazado desde el viejo y descuidado edificio que hacía de su base en Londres.

—¿Ya recibiste mi paquete, Erron? —Preguntó la mujer.  
—Justo llegó hace unos minutos. —Respondió el pistolero mostrando a la cámara una pequeña caja—. ¿Es un obsequio para mí?  
—Espero lo disfrutes. Junto con el obsequio, viene tu siguiente misión… por cierto, ¿dónde está "S"?  
—Sintió ganas de pasear un poco, me dijo que no tardaría.  
—Bien. Dentro de ese pequeño paquete vas a encontrar un par de balas muy especiales. Antes de su traición, Fye me ayudó a crear algunas herramientas, en tus manos tienes una que nos ayudará mucho. —Fátima esperó a que el matón extrajera las ojivas. No sólo venían las dos balas en el empaque, sino también una diminuta pistola semiautomática con espacio para únicamente dos proyectiles—. Las balas están hechas de un polímero biodegradable que soportará el disparo y llevará intacta la ojiva hasta que esta impacte al objetivo, tiene la potencia de una calibre veintidós.

Erron analizó las pequeñas balas con curiosidad.

—Esto es un dardo. —Concluyó, mostrando la ojiva a la cámara.  
—Algo así. La ojiva es en realidad un depósito con una concentración especial de un compuesto alquímico muy potente y raro. Es un tipo especial de _Veritaserum_.  
—¿Suero de la verdad? ¿Qué pretendes que haga con esto?  
—Los medios serán tu problema y de "S", pero el objetivo invariable es inocular a Sakura Kinomoto con el suero y traerla ante mí viva y en las mejores condiciones físicas posibles. Una vez el suero esté corriendo por su sangre tendrás setenta y dos horas para que llegue aquí y podamos reforzar la dosis.  
—Entendido.  
—No quiero más fallas, Black.  
—No ha habido fallas, sólo contratiempos. Mi motivación sigue siendo la misma, y ahora que ya vi uno de mis trofeos en vivo, no voy a perder la oportunidad de tenerlo.  
—Bien. Avísame cuando comiences la operación, lo más seguro es que la segunda parte del plan inicie ese mismo día.

La conferencia terminó.

—Haré los preparativos entonces para la segunda fase. Tengo que coordinar a los equipos de Londres, París, Berlín, Madrid y Oslo. —Afirmó Súliman mientras se ponía de pie—. Li se hará cargo de Beijing, Seúl, Tokio, Moscú y Canberra. La Rama Americana se encargará de Nueva York, Ciudad de México, Caracas, Brasilia y Buenos Aires… pero no tenemos a nadie allá para coordinar…  
—Asiria se hará cargo. —Respondió Fátima sin dar mucha importancia.  
—No mandes a una máquina a hacer el trabajo de un hombre… —hizo un gesto de incomodidad ante la mirada acusatoria de su hermana, y corrigió—, o de una mujer.  
—Descuida, es confiable. Verás que será igual a si yo estuviera ahí.

* * *

Tomoyo lo había pasado bastante bien esa tarde. Había sorprendido a Eriol con un gasto de cerca de seis mil libras que hizo sin rechistar, y para ese momento salían de un café que el inglés insistió en pagar para conservar su ya muy maltrecha dignidad. Finalmente hicieron camino hacia la oficina que los llevaría de vuelta a la Madriguera a través de la Red Flu, y su conversación iba de trivialidades para ese momento.

Sin embargo, no podía eludir el hecho de que la escena que había montado con Kurogane le seguía causando cierta culpa. Charlotte era la intrusa, el Samurai no debía recibir su sarcasmo… pero ya era tarde, vería la forma de compensarlo luego.

—¡Ah! ¡Discúlpeme, por favor! —Exclamó la jovencita, que en su distracción chocó el hombro con un transeúnte.

No recibió una respuesta. Al menos no una verbal. Se había dado el encontronazo con una joven oriental de su edad o quizás algo menor, que le regresó una mirada indiferente y aburrida, su cabello se ocultaba bajo la capucha de la vieja sudadera que vestía, de espejuelos y con audífonos. Por algunos segundos se quedaron mirando, y siendo que aquella chiquilla era menor que Tomoyo, a la pareja le resultó inquietante que su mirada fuera tan penetrante.

Tomoyo se disculpó una vez más y continuó su camino. Nunca fue una chica de corazonadas, pero había algo obscuro y pesado en la mirada de aquella niña, y sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver el rostro lívido de Eriol, que parecía haber sentido lo mismo.

"S" los vio alejarse por la acera repleta de gente. y se acercó con indiferencia a una luminaria. La calle, cuya arquitectura consistía prácticamente sólo en edificios de tipo victoriano, no tenía cableado aéreo, todo estaba bajo el suelo. Tocó el frío poste, sintiendo a través de su metal los cables que conducían a la red subterránea, estudiando su estructura y composición. Luego susurró:

—Para registro, enviar mensaje de texto a Erron Black: De forma fortuita establecí contacto con Daidoji y Hiiragizawa. Procedo a su captura.

A la distancia, Eriol tomó la mano de Tomoyo, haciéndola parar.

—¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos niños y Sakura estaba convirtiendo las cartas, nunca hubo transeúntes cerca?  
—Por supuesto… y mira que a veces hacía cosas muy aparatosas.  
—Bueno, estás a punto de ver cómo es que eso pasaba. —Eriol acomodó sus gafas y de un tirón retiró su llave del cuello—. Libérate.

El Cetro del Sol quedó en manos del inglés, algunos curiosos lo vieron, pero no detuvieron su marcha. Apuntó al cielo con el objeto mientras recitaba un mantra apenas audible. Ante la mirada atónita de Tomoyo, la gente comenzó a abandonar la avenida, tomaban calles secundarias sin cambiar el ritmo de su paso y sin dejar de consultar sus móviles o charlar con otras personas, las cortinas de los negocios cerraron aún con clientela y comensales dentro, incluso los autos y los emblemáticos autobuses rojos de dos pisos de la capital se desviaron o volvieron por donde llegaron.

Sólo hasta que la avenida quedó desierta fue que Tomoyo pudo ver a la misma chiquilla con la que chocó momentos antes. Esa misma mirada inquietante seguía ahí. Una de sus manos estaba en contacto con una luminaria, cables de distintos calibres salían de las mangas de su sudadera y perforaban el metal del alumbrado. El único ruido ambiental perceptible era una vibración bajo sus pies.

—No es necesario un combate, si te marchas, haremos como que nunca nos vimos. —Dijo Eriol, engrosando la voz, poniéndose discretamente delante de Tomoyo.  
—Coincido en que un combate podría ser innecesario, pero fingir que este encuentro no pasó es inviable. Ríndanse y su integridad no se verá comprometida.  
—¿Quién eres tú?  
—"S". Supongo que no habrá rendición. Se los advertí.

El asfalto crujió bajo sus pies, dejando salir varias toneladas de entramado de cable que rápidamente rodeó a la pareja.

**Capítulo 14.**

**Fin.**

**He aquí esta nueva entrega. ¡No se olviden de dejar sus impresiones!**


	16. La Profecía

**Retroalimentación:**

**Wonder Grinch chapter 15 . Dec 20, 2019:** Hola. Gracias por el comentario. Supongo que es justo decir que te vas a enterar hoy mismo del resultado de esta contienda, pero… ah, ya lo verás. Hay cosas tan fuertes, que ni siquiera con toda la convicción del mundo podrías salir sin ser afectado. Meilin tiene mucho que ofrecernos, y voy a tratar de obtenerlo todo. Snape es un héroe sin explorar. Yo tampoco iré más lejos con él, pero era necesario reivindicarlo un poco, ¿no crees? ¡Gracias!

**Liz Padilla chapter 15 . Dec 20, 2019: **Hola. Gracias, y tengo la esperanza de que lo que sigue te mantenga igual de interesada. Y sí, tengo en mente mucha acción en todos los frentes donde la reclamas. ¡Disfruta el nuevo capítulo!

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 15 . Dec 22, 2019:** ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Es algo que efectivamente tienen en común estos héroes. Al estar siempre pendientes de los demás, terminan pensando que pueden hacerlo todo por su cuenta, pero vale la pena ver aquello de "la unión hace la fuerza". Sobre Harry y su postura sobre Sakura, descuida, dudo que tome el mismo camino que Dumbledore con él al principio. Aún cuando no está explícito en el texto, debía haber mucha ansiedad por parte de Sakura al estar aislada de su familia, el asunto está en que al estar aislados del contexto mundano, no se enteran de muchas cosas. La forma cómo imaginas a Al es justo como lo imaginé yo. Tienes razón en cuanto al comportamiento de Scorpius y Rose, y lo único que digo es que SxS es una pareja muy consolidada en este momento, coqueteos e insinuaciones no podrían abrir realmente una brecha entre ellos. Sobre tu pregunta en cuanto a Meilin y la magia: Snape dio una explicación en ese respecto en los libros: la magia, pese a todo, sigue estando regida por las leyes de la naturaleza como el tiempo y el espacio, Meilin, como cualquier ser humano puede percibirla de forma sensorial (a través de sus sentidos) por sus emisiones de luz, energía, sonido y temperatura, técnicamente, cualquiera puede verla y sentir sus efectos, y eso da la facultad a nuestro personaje de, con el debido entrenamiento, ser capaz de evadirse y hasta tener cierto control de situaciones, pero sólo un mago puede generarlas y también percibirlas de forma extrasensorial (más allá de los sentidos clásicos), como el caso de Sakura y su capacidad de identificar firmas mágicas sin verlas o escucharlas directamente. Quién sabe, el cuadro TxExKxC debe ser explorado a profundidad, y me gusta mucho jugar con ellos, al ser todos tan diferentes entre sí. Sobre la pelea… creo que eres la única que vio ese huevo de pascua, pero chitón, veamos cuántos más lo ven. Asiria ciertamente va ganando terreno, pero mucha de la actitud general ya estaba en Fátima… el punto es: ahora es algo más que humana, algunas confrontaciones no le preocupan tanto como antes y se sabe portadora de un gran poder y conocimientos… ¿a qué podría temer? ¡Una vez más, gracias!

**CherryLeeUp chapter 15 . Dec 25, 2019:** Muchas felicidades a ti también, y mis mejores deseos para ti y los tuyos. Gracias. Snape, desde mi punto de vista, fue un buen hombre que tomó malas decisiones, lamenté su muerte, pero la creí necesaria. Tomoyo se está ganando más que unos cuantos enemigos. Veamos que tantas cosas puede enseñar Meilin, aunque algo me dice que podría ir más allá de los entrenamientos, al fin, ya le cedieron un conejillo de indias. Y sí, veamos que tanto soy capaz de presionar a Tomoyo. Los intereses de Súliman son claros, mientras Fátima-Asiria no se metan en su camino, se mantendrá silencioso. "S" es humana, hay una explicación más adelante. ¡Gracias por continuar con la historia, ojalá lo que sigue te guste. Por cierto, este capítulo en particular es para ti.

**carmennj chapter 15 . Dec 28, 2019:** Hola. Sí, hay muchas cosas que ver para entender como llegamos aquí. Creo que eres la primera en ver que Shandian, con justificaciones o no, habría llegado a este punto exactamente del mismo lado, y sí, para Li, Sakurita Bebé de Luz es un ancla muy importante. Aquí la conclusión de esta batalla (entre muchas otras cosas). ¡Gracias a ti! Feliz 2020.

**Reader2109otp chapter 15 . Jan 1, 2020:** Hola, ahijada. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero este año sea el inicio de un montón de logros y satisfacciones para ti y los tuyos. Que bueno que pude regresarme un poco a tu infancia con la de los personajes, en parte ese era el objetivo de esa sección. Scorpius merecía en parte el castigo que recibió, el único que puede ver eso con claridad es Al. Eriol, por muy reencarnación de Clow que sea, es un muchachito y tiene ojos. Ni modo. Tomoyo y Charlotte tienen una química antagónicos que me gusta. También quiero que Meilin brille, lo merece. Súliman es el más radical de todos. Apenas lo hemos visto en acción una vez, pero será un enemigo de cuidado. Descuida, la escena concluye hoy,y hay mucho más para que analices. Mil gracias por esos reviews tan interesantes e intensos, una gran motivación para seguir adelante. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

* * *

Quizás lo que sigue en este capítulo sea fuerte y un poco descorazonador. Agradezcan a **CherryLeeUp** por ello, nació de una idea suya.

* * *

**Capítulo 15.**

**La Profecía.**

**o**

**De la intervención del futuro en los eventos del presente para que no se conviertan justamente en ese futuro. O algo así.**

**Emiratos Árabes Unidos. Algunos años en el futuro.**

Dubai, con todo y los eventos de los últimos años apenas si parecía ser tocada por toda la tribulación que azotaba al mundo. El dinero resguardaba a esa ciudad, si bien sus habitantes eran conscientes de lo que pasaba alrededor, podían darse el lujo de ser indiferentes. El nuevo complejo de oficinas que se construiría a menos de un kilómetro de Burj Khalifa estaba restringido a la mayor parte del público, sin embargo, con la suficiente astucia, una pareja se las arreglaba para andar entre los edificios cautelosamente. Ninguna precaución era despreciable, las alarmas de la ciudad habían anunciado por las últimas horas una tormenta de arena venida desde el desierto, invitando a la población a no salir de casa, cosa que resultaba perfecta para la culminación de sus planes. Los ojos verdes de Sakura bajo el burka afgano escrutaban el edificio ante ella, tratando de confirmar que era su destino. Cuando estuvo segura, se giró a su acompañante, y dando un asentimiento, tomó su mano, llevándolo hacia el lugar.

No debían dar ni el más mínimo indicio. Había monitores por toda la ciudad lo suficientemente sensibles como para detectar la más pequeña manifestación de magia, y eso echaría por tierra todo el plan y terminaría por matar la pequeña esperanza que les quedaba. La pareja se escurrió furtivamente en el edificio en obra negra, ahora abandonado de trabajadores a causa de la tormenta. Poco a poco fueron alejándose del estridente ruido del viento y la arena chocando contra todo y contra ellos mismos, subiendo por las escaleras, dejando detrás la muy opaca luz de un día regido por la obscuridad del clima desértico.

Siguieron su ascenso tomados de la mano, como si ese gesto les diera la seguridad de seguir existiendo a pesar de todo, temerosos como niños pequeños de un futuro cada vez más obscuro para ellos y los suyos… o mejor dicho, un futuro sin ellos.

Por largos minutos recorrieron el extenso y enervante laberinto a medio construir, escuchando a la distancia el vendaval, hasta que al final una tenue luz artificial les dio la bienvenida a un pabellón pequeño en lo que parecía el corazón mismo del edificio, con una temperatura agradable y casi sin contaminación auditiva.

Ahí, una jovencita de negra cabellera muy corta tecleaba en una laptop. Al escuchar pasos entrar al recinto, respingó y tomó el mango del sable que colgaba en su espalda, lista para someter a cualquiera que la hubiera descubierto. Se levantó y caminó, encarando al par que llegaba a ella. La recién llegada se retiró el velo de la burka, mostrando una desaliñada cabellera color caramelo atada en una diminuta cola de caballo y unos ojos verdes que habían perdido mucho de su brillo.

—¡Sakura! —Exclamó la chica, corriendo a su encuentro y abrazándose de ella—. ¡Lo lograron!  
—Hola, Tomoyo. Gracias por ser tan paciente. —Respondió, correspondiendo al abrazo.  
—Estaba tan preocupada… pero ver que llegaron bien y juntos me llena de esperanza.

Sakura finalmente soltó la mano de su acompañante, que se retiró el turbante y el velo que cubrían su rostro. Rubio platino y ojos azules, aunque un gesto endurecido por las batallas. Poco quedaba del Scorpius de antaño.

—¿Quién más falta, Tomoyo? —Preguntó el muchacho luego de saludar efusivamente a la líder intelectual de la diezmada Nueva Orden del Fénix.  
—Sólo ustedes, chicos… perdonen por apresurarlos, pero tenemos poco tiempo, así que descansen un poco y coman, cuando todos estemos listos, ejecutaremos el plan.  
—Gracias. —la maestra de cartas reflexionó unos segundos— ¿cómo está Eriol?  
—Duerme la mayor parte del tiempo, —dijo entristecida Tomoyo—, eso evita que sienta dolor, y al mismo tiempo lo hace indetectable a los monitores. Ya tendrás tiempo para saludarlo antes de comenzar.

Tomoyo llevó a la pareja a una habitación de muros desnudos con algunos ladrillos que hacían las veces de asientos, y un futón empolvado. Ahí, Sakura se sentó en el futón, recargando la espalda en la pared, recuperando el aliento. Malfoy se sentó a su lado, tomando una lata de frutas conservadas, abriéndola para ambos. Acarició el cabello de la muchacha con ternura, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa discreta, y rechazando educadamente el alimento.

—Lo que vas a hacer es muy demandante, debes comer algo, Florecita.  
—Gracias, pero la verdad es que no tengo apetito.

Scorpius aceptó las palabras de la chica y comenzó a beber el almíbar de la lata.

—Quiero agradecerte por todo, Sakura. —Dijo luego de unos minutos.  
—Pero si aún no he hecho nada.  
—¿Crees que no? Siempre eres tú la que termina haciendo algo por todos nosotros. Pero no estoy hablando de lo que va a pasar hoy… sino de todo lo de los últimos años. Gracias por estar conmigo a pesar de todo.  
—Scorpius… por favor, perdóname.  
—¿Por qué pides perdón, Florecita?  
—Porque… si todo esto funciona…  
—Lo sé. Xiao-Lang, Rose, Al, nuestros padres y nuestros amigos… todos vuelven…  
—Pero el "nosotros" jamás habrá existido.  
—Es justo por eso que tengo que agradecerte, Sakura. Porque a pesar del dolor de la pérdida, y de que llegamos a este momento que vivimos, que a pesar de la depresión en la que caí… estuviste ahí para mí. Creo que lo menos que mereces es recuperar esa vida que nos arrebataron… y siendo sincero, pudiste compartir tu tiempo, tus alegrías, tu tristeza y hasta tu lecho conmigo… pero tú corazón nunca fue mío en realidad. Creo que tanto tú como yo merecemos una vida diferente y mejor, donde aquellos a quien nuestro amor pertenecía puedan compartir la vida con nosotros.

Sakura tomó las mejillas de Malfoy y depositó un beso sincero en su coronilla, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

—Eres un gran hombre, Scorpius.

Él tomó la mano de la chica y correspondió el beso con uno en el dorso de la misma, despidiéndose y saliendo del lugar.

El mundo había cambiado mucho. El dominio de Asiria, si bien no había sido explícito a los ojos de todos, si había sido muy agresivo. Por debajo de la mesa se había encargado de tomar cada ministerio, concilio o secretaría mágica en el globo, fue una tarea muy rápida y eficiente, considerando que la población a someter no era ni el dos por ciento total. Apenas unos meses atrás la OMS había agregado un protocolo de vigilancia adicional para neonatos a nivel global, que, sin que las personas comunes lo supieran, denunciaba a los recién nacidos que portaban el gen mágico aunque fuera de forma potencial, y los ponía en lista de procedimientos médicos para eliminar de forma permanente dicho "padecimiento", disfrazado de una posible enfermedad congénita. Aquellos otrora "dotados" eran ahora considerados enfermos de algo que debía erradicarse. Mientras eso pasaba, la tecnología doméstica de Alruwh se encargaba de detectar potenciales "recipientes" de Asiria, en un retorcido plan a mediano plazo que, por medio de la eugenesia, erradicaría a los seres humanos que no pudieran soportar la unión.

Sakura alcanzó un móvil algo viejo, eran los únicos que Tomoyo podía manipular para que Asiria no los rastreara y revisó el último reporte que clandestinamente la Resistencia Mágica Internacional actualizaba diariamente, donde los nombres de hechiceros, seres mágicos y otros entes semi-humanos eran monitoreados, reportando su condición según los registros de aquella declaradamente maligna Inteligencia Artificial y que estaba disponible para los trabajadores de Alruwh y los mercenarios que le hacían el trabajo sucio. Buscó los que eran prioridad para ella, ansiosa, en ese estado de terror por los seres queridos que se había convertido en un estado de ánimo normal. Fue buscando sus nombres y apellidos, esperando encontrar a los suyos con el mismo status del día anterior.

Al buscar "Daidoji" apareció el retrato de Tomoyo en su adolescencia, junto con una ficha técnica:

Nombre: Daidoji, Tomoyo.  
Alias conocidos: Doncella Amamiya, Amatista.  
Nacionalidad: Japón.  
Religión: Sintoísta.  
Edad: 24.  
Información importante: Squib. Alto coeficiente intelectual, Portadora de genes mágicos a pesar de carecer de habilidades, alta peligrosidad. Capturar con extrema precaución.  
Status: Fugitiva.

Sakura había confirmado eso sólo unos minutos antes. Buscó "Kinomoto", recibiendo dos entradas:

Nombre: Kinomoto, Sakura.  
Alias conocidos: Doncella Amamiya, Hoshinomegami, Deadly Blossom.  
Nacionalidad: Japón.  
Religión: Sintoísta.  
Edad: 24.  
Información importante: Hechicera, Oráculo, altísima peligrosidad. Buscada viva o muerta.  
Status: Fugitiva.

Nombre: Kinomoto, Touya.  
Alias conocidos: Ninguno.  
Nacionalidad: Japón.  
Religión: Sintoísta.  
Edad: 31.  
Información importante: Dotado, baja peligrosidad.  
Status: En custodia.

Corroboró lo que aquella interminable lista tenía que decir sobre sus más allegados, incluso sobre los que sabía desaparecidos, como dándose valor a través de ellos para dar un último esfuerzo en ese mismo día:

Potter, Harry James: Fallecido.  
Li, Ieran: Fallecida.  
Cavendish, Diana: Desaparecida.  
Kagari-Cavendish, Atsuko: En custodia.  
Granger-Weasley, Hermione Jane: Fallecida.  
Weasley, Ronald Bilius: En custodia.  
Hiiragizawa, Eriol: Fugitivo.  
Potter, Ginevra Molly: Fallecida.  
Potter, Albus Severus: Fallecido.  
De Colde, Charlotte Christine: Fallecida.  
Weasley (Granger-Weasley), Rose: Desaparecida.  
Lupin, Edward Remus: Fugitivo.  
Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion: Fugitivo.  
Flowright, Fye D.: Fallecido.  
Li, Meilin: Fugitiva.  
Ou, Kurogane: Fallecido.

Durante todos esos años conoció a muchas personas más. Todos ocupaban un espacio y una etiqueta en esa maldita lista. La búsqueda, sin embargo, iba a una entrada en particular, una que ella sabía desde algunos años atrás que era imposible que cambiara. Ella estuvo ahí cuando todo pasó, pero su mente infantil le jugaba la mala broma de esperar algún cambio.

Nombre: Li, Xiao-Lang.  
Alias conocidos: Hogo Okami, Jade Edge.  
Nacionalidad: China.  
Religión: Agnóstico.  
Edad: -.  
Información importante: Hechicero.  
Status: Fallecido.

Un ardor insoportable recorrió su garganta. Lo extrañaba todo el tiempo, soñaba a menudo con él, lo amaba como el primer día a pesar de que ya no estaba. En su soledad y dolor común, Sakura y Scorpius se dieron la oportunidad de estar juntos, pero ambos sabían que sólo se estaban haciendo compañía… que al final, ese vínculo había nacido por las razones equivocadas, que no era sano y que tarde o temprano les pasaría factura. Pero ese día podía corregirlo.

Apagó el móvil y fue a reencontrarse con Tomoyo.

—Iré a despertar a Eriol. —Dijo, indicándole a su prima que era la hora.  
—De acuerdo. —Respondió Tomoyo con un gesto repleto de determinación, y salió a buscar en las otras habitaciones del edificio a lo que quedaba de la Orden del Fénix.

Sakura fue hacia una estancia particularmente obscura donde podía escuchar la pesada respiración de alguien que duerme con malestar. había un futón donde logró ver una silueta que se revolvía entre sueños. Se arrodilló a su lado y puso una mano sobre su pecho.

—Hola, Eriol. —Susurró.

El hombre dio un respingo y abrió los ojos. Le tomó unos segundos ubicarse, y sonrió melancólicamente al verla.

—Sakura. Que dicha que llegaste bien.  
—¿Cómo estás?  
—Sobreviviendo, pequeña.  
—¿Y cómo está Spinel? —Preguntó mientras encendía una pequeña lámpara de aceite.  
—Cada vez más débil. Estoy seguro de que está a nada de perderse completamente en mí.

Cuando la luz iluminó el rostro de su viejo amigo y mentor, sus palabras cobraron sentido. Algunos meses atrás, en uno de los más cruentos enfrentamientos con las fuerzas de Alruwh, tomó una decisión desesperada: se fusionó con su guardián. Eriol, sin embargo, no fue capaz de asimilarlo por completo, y la consciencia del guardián moría lentamente en la mente de su amo. La fusión también había dejado secuelas físicas: el cuerpo de Eriol no era ya el de un humano, tenía más bien la apariencia de un felino antropomórfico, y lentamente su propia razón parecía menguar ante la ira o cualquier estímulo que se le presentara.

—Perdóname por no ayudarte ni ayudarlo a él, Eriol… te prometo que me esforzaré al máximo hoy, y si tenemos éxito...  
—Lo tendremos, Sakura. Lo lograremos. Pero hay que poner manos a la obra.

El hombre-pantera se puso de pie con bríos renovados a pesar del dolor y fueron hasta el salón central de la construcción, donde una docena de personas ya los esperaba. El lugar tenía como único mobiliario lo que parecía un tocador con un asiento, y el espejo estaba cubierto con una manta gruesa, a su lado había un pequeño escritorio con una computadora portátil.

—Bien, la hora ha llegado, amigos. —Comenzó Tomoyo, líder del grupo—. Esta es quizás la única oportunidad para terminar con toda esta locura… de volver a lo que nunca debimos dejar de ser. Si todo resulta, nunca vamos a tener que pasar por todo este dolor, y nunca perderemos todo lo que nos ha sido quitado en el camino. Luchemos con la valentía que caracteriza a la Orden del Fénix, tenemos a la hechicera y profetisa más grande de esta generación. Podemos lograrlo. Seguramente el despertar de Eriol ya está comenzando a llamar la atención de los monitores de Alruwh, irónicamente, por nuestra cercanía a su sede les tomará más tiempo llegar por nosotros que en cualquier otro lugar del mundo. Tal como lo planeamos: mientras Sakura hace lo suyo, los hechiceros pondrán todas las protecciones mágicas que conozcan.

A esa indicación, Scorpius, Teddy Lupin y otros magos extrajeron sus varitas de entre sus ropas.

—Meilin y yo nos haremos cargo de frenar a la infantería que sin lugar a dudas nos alcanzará. Seguramente Black estará aquí en poco tiempo. —Dijo Eriol mientras revolvía el cabello de la jovencita de China, sonriente a pesar de todo.  
—Y yo trataré de entorpecer y contener a "S", porque seguro que nos rastreará y tratará de atacarnos a distancia, lo último que queremos es que el cableado del edificio nos mate.

Sakura dio un paso al centro del recinto. Miró a todos los presentes con gratitud.

—Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecerles por su valor y voluntad hasta hoy. Sé que muchos de ustedes ya lo han perdido todo… nuestros padres, hermanos, amigos… las personas que amamos nos han sido arrebatadas con el pretexto del mal que somos para el mundo. Tenemos una idea de dónde comenzó el camino que nos trajo hasta este momento, y todo se resume a este día. Si tenemos éxito, podremos dar pelea en igualdad de condiciones, podremos hacer un futuro mejor no sólo para hechiceros, dotados y criaturas mágicas, sino para todos los que compartimos este mundo. Hagámoslo por todos los que no llegaron junto con nosotros hasta hoy.

Todos asintieron dando conformidad a sus palabras. Sabían lo que significaba estar ahí, eran un grupo minúsculo en comparación a las fuerzas que los asediarían en breve, que no era una pelea que ganarían, que era su última resistencia. Debían ganar tiempo, debían ser el diminuto ejército de Leónidas contra los Persas en las Termópilas, debían ser, aunque fuera por unos minutos, la peor pesadilla de Asiria.

En ese tiempo, Sakura haría algo que nunca había intentado antes, e ignoraba siquiera si sería capaz de lograrlo: ella tuvo desde la más temprana infancia el don de la Profecía, pero siempre fue pasiva… ese día intentaría crear una, viajar a través de ella misma hacia el momento justo para evitar la tragedia que era su vida en los últimos años. Por descabellada o desesperada que fuera, era su única esperanza. Todos los que sobrevivían junto con ella sabían lo perdida de su causa.

—Estamos contigo, Sakura. —Dijo con firmeza Scorpius, tendiéndole una mano.

Todos lo imitaron, y quedaron en un corrillo con las manos unidas.

—Y recuerden, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. —Remató Eriol, el más alto del grupo en ese momento dada su condición.  
—Fue un placer servir a la Orden del Fénix. —Cerró Tomoyo—. ¡Ya saben qué hacer! ¡Éxito a todos!

Los hechiceros salieron del edificio. Eriol y Meilin se fueron detrás de ellos. Tomoyo se plantó frente a la portátil y comenzó a aporrear el teclado con fiereza, y Sakura descubrió el espejo del pequeño tocador.

—No puedo creerlo, de verdad rescataron el fragmento. —Susurró al reconocerlo—. El Espejo de Erised.

Las propiedades mágicas del objeto se manifestaron de inmediato, y en él vio a todos aquellos que había perdido: su hermano cautivo, sus guardianes, sus amigos… y su único y verdadero amor, que le daba una sonrisa cálida a través del frío cristal. Esa era la motivación que necesitaba. Cerró los ojos dando algunas inspiraciones profundas, concentrándose. Tomoyo, al verla abrir los ojos nuevamente, supo que la maestra de cartas ya estaba en trance, y bajo sus pies, el sello de la estrella destelló.

Dentro de su propia mente, Sakura miraba el espejo, encontrando sólo su reflejo:

—Aquí vamos, pequeñas… sólo un último esfuerzo. —Susurró—. _Record_, _Return_.

Ante ella, su reflejo comenzó a cambiar lentamente… iba rejuveneciendo poco a poco. Al mismo tiempo, fue capaz de sentir lo que sus amigos alrededor experimentaban, sus estados de ánimo, sus sensaciones físicas…

Afuera de la construcción, entre el ruido de la tormenta de arena comenzó a sonar un zumbido que ganaba potencia a cada segundo. Teddy y Scorpius compartieron una mirada preocupada, apuntando con sus varitas hacia los posibles orígenes del zumbido, al igual que todos aquellos que resguardaban el edificio. Pasó en sólo un instante, obligándolos a todos a cubrirse el rostro entre expresiones de sorpresa: en un área circular de un par de kilómetros, el viento simplemente se detuvo. La arena comenzó a caer exánime, dejando limpio el aire, mientras que a la distancia la tormenta continuaba… varias decenas de drones flotaban lejos del suelo, cercando el edificio y deteniendo la tormenta por algún misterioso mecanismo tecnológico. De entre la negrura de la tormenta interrumpida, varias docenas de nuevos drones comenzaron a buscar el edificio.

—Pues aquí vamos… marica el que tire menos de cien de esas cosas. —Dijo Ted, retando con una sonrisa a Malfoy—. ¡_Reducto_!

Los primeros drones comenzaron a estallar, y también comezaron a disparar.

Por tierra, un equipo de medio centenar de guerrilla comenzó a acercarse por la calle.

Eriol, resignado, se retiró las gafas, miró con melancolía a Meilin, que hizo un par de estiramientos. Se asintieron mutuamente, ella echó a correr al encuentro de los mercenarios, y él comenzó a gruñir mientras se agachaba… empezó a crecer en tamaño, los músculos y huesos de su cuerpo se deformaban lentamente, el denso pelaje en su cuerpo creció y se engrosó en negro azulado. En unos segundos, los agraciados labios de aquel refinado hechicero inglés eran el hocico lleno de afilados colmillos de una bestia felina de tamaño descomunal, con alas de mariposa arrancadas y que babeaba sobre el asfalto, presa de una ira que contaminaba el aire. "Llegó el momento, Spy… gracias por estar conmigo hasta el final", pensó.

Su rugido hizo vibrar el suelo, y de un único salto libró la distancia con el equipo de asalto, comenzando la degollina.

—"S" está aquí. —Susurró Tomoyo para sí misma, sabiendo que Sakura no la escuchaba más—. Esfuérzate, Sakura. Tú siempre puedes.

Tomoyo tecleaba a una velocidad pasmosa, viendo de reojo por las ventanas como el cableado alrededor del edificio se mecían violentamente a pesar de la ausencia de viento. Sabía que si se descuidaba, "S" entraría a la construcción y todo habría terminado.

Sakura, por su parte, veía el paso de los años en ella misma, conmovida, contemplando como lentamente su reflejo recobraba la paz en el gesto y la luz en la mirada… hasta que llegó al momento justo… sus diecisiete, edad de tantos y tan bellos recuerdos. Y el momento de catarsis en su vida. Acarició el juvenil rostro de ella misma, sacándola del letargo, y comenzó una conversación de algunos minutos.

Mantuvo el gesto estoico a pesar de que era perfectamente capaz de saber que pasaba a su alrededor. Sintió su corazón romperse cuando el miedo de Meilin pasó a través de ella al estar frente a frente con Erron Black y fallar al tratar de derrotarlo. El ruido de los disparos en sus oídos casi la doblegaron. "Al menos fue rápido", reflexionó cuando el dolor de aquella virtuosa artista marcial china terminó. Mientras transmitía su mensaje, la extinción de aquellos valientes hechiceros desfilaba una a una a través de su ya muy lastimada alma. El último en caer fue Scorpius, cínico y duro hasta el final, su espalda se erizo al percibir la ira de Eriol, que con sus últimas fuerzas intentaba devorar a quien tuviera enfrente, para después de un combate épico, finalmente ser sometido.

El mensaje fue transmitido con éxito. Ahora dependía de su yo más joven.

Al volver a la realidad, la portátil de Tomoyo se partía en dos ante la presión del cableado que salía como una macabra liana artificial desde el suelo, regándose por toda la estancia, misma que ya se había enredado en el cuerpo de Tomoyo hasta llevarla a la inconsciencia, y que terminaría con ella un unos segundos más. Sakura, tranquila, tomó la mano de su prima y mejor amiga. Los cables comenzaron a enredarse en su cuerpo como haría una serpiente constrictora. A pesar de mantenerse serena, no pudo evitar notar que el aire se hacía cada vez más difícil de absorber, y empezaba a marearse.

La habitación, llena de cableado, se obscurecía lentamente.

—Tengo que reconocer tu constancia, pequeña. —Dijo una voz bien conocida por Sakura, una que desde muchos años atrás la llenaba de inquietudes y zozobra.  
—Nunca me daré por vencida. —Respondió al ver a aquella entidad que insistía en usurpar la apariencia de su madre.  
—Eso veo. Hoy vienes conmigo. Insististe en jugar este juego, a sabiendas que yo inevitablemente iba a ganar.  
—Puedo ser muy necia si me lo propongo. —Sonrió la maestra de cartas con sus últimas fuerzas—. Si debo ir contigo hoy, que así sea… pero confío en las personas que quiero, y justo ahora, toda mi confianza está depositada en la primera persona en la que debí creer.  
—¿Y quién es esa persona?  
—Yo misma.

* * *

**Reino Unido. De vuelta en el presente.**

La indicación "¡abajo!" de Eriol fue obedecida con Tomoyo en cuclillas y con las manos en la cabeza, mientras que polvo y pequeños guijarros de lo que alguna vez fue el asfalto ante ellos los rociaba. El hechicero había hecho algunos movimientos sobre su cabeza con el Cetro del Sol, repeliendo con barreras invisibles y algunas llamaradas los tentáculos de cada línea de cobre, fibra óptica, goma o cualquier otro material de comunicaciones o infraestructura que yaciera bajo ellos. Ella misma notó que parte de esa protección mágica estaba bajo sus pies y había evitado que el cable los atacara desde el suelo. Tomoyo nunca había presenciado una pelea de Eriol, al menos no una donde él fuera un contendiente: el jovencito movía el cetro como si no pesara, y toda suerte de emisiones de energía nacían del sol dorado en el extremo más alto del bastón.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus magros conocimientos en artes mágicas, podía notar que aquella chiquilla era algo demasiado serio. Eriol se estaba limitando a defenderse y protegerla, pero el cableado se comportaba como los tentáculos de un pulpo, atacando la barrera por cada flanco imaginable, algunos de esos ataques eran tan fuertes que pequeñas grietas luminosas comenzaron a dibujarse en la protección. Para reforzar esa defensa, el hechicero hizo más pequeña el área confinada, pero lentamente "S" se acoplaba a la menor área de ataque. Para ese momento, la chiquilla se elevaba algunos metros del suelo, suspendida por un capullo de cables que habían hecho jirones buena parte de su ropa, y Eriol apenas si lograba detener aquel entramado de siniestro cableado a lo que fuera que intentaba hacer con ellos.

—Voy a abrir una brecha, Tomoyo, vas a correr tan rápido como puedas e ir por ayuda, yo la contendré todo lo que pueda.  
—No te voy a dejar aquí, Eriol.  
—Tranquila, puedo hacerme cargo… sólo debo…

Sus palabras se interrumpieron por el sonido de cristal rompiéndose a sus espaldas (encaraba a Tomoyo), un delgado cable de metal rojo se coló hasta alcanzar la espalda de Eriol. De tocar su piel, el inglés sólo pudo dar un grito de dolor luego de que el metal soltara un destello. Tomoyo vio a Eriol desvanecerse ante ella, víctima de un choque eléctrico lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer su cuerpo humear y que el cable se desintegrara soltando un fuerte olor a quemado. Alcanzó a atajar su caída, pero el resto de la defensa se rompió a su alrededor. Se formó una cúpula que poco a poco los privaba de la luz vespertina, y algunos de los cables se acercaban a ellos como tétricas serpientes. Era la primera vez que Tomoyo sentía tanto miedo por sí misma, una formación de cable multicolor de fibra óptica se acercó a su rostro, separando sus pequeños filamentos lentamente hasta que formó una fantasmagórica mano lista para tomarla por el cuello. Incapaz de soportar la tensión, gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Ella no lo notó en el momento, pero la frecuencia de su grito detuvo momentáneamente al ente, y provocó que a la distancia "S" hiciera una mueca, desconcentrada.

—¡Aún no he terminado contigo, fenómeno! —Dijo casi en un grito Eriol, recuperado a medias entre los brazos de Tomoyo, y haciendo girar su cetro sobre sus cabezas una vez más.

Creó una onda expansiva de aire que repelió el cableado, luego concentró un ataque del mismo tipo apuntando hacia donde la jovencita comenzaba a extraer cables tocando la caja de control de energía de uno de los edificios cercanos. El ataque no le llegó, se les terminaban el tiempo y las opciones.

Un destello de luz chocó contra el muro más cercano a "S", haciéndola alejarse de él. La chiquilla, desconcertada miró en todas direcciones. A unos metros detrás de la pareja, Diana y Akko la apuntaban, y exclamaron un "_Reducto_" conjunto que destrozó la caja de energía que la chica intentaba manipular. Junto con ellas, al menos una veintena de aurores inició un ataque simultáneo que poco a poco comenzó a reducir considerablemente la cantidad de material disponible. Viendo que su ventaja desaparecía tomó la decisión de llevarse al menos a uno de esos mocosos. La más vulnerable era Tomoyo, así que ante la mirada aterrorizada de ella, le lanzó una cuerda de cables a la velocidad un disparo. Eriol se puso de pie de un salto, interponiéndose en el camino del ataque y extendió los brazos frente a la chica.

Los cables, sin embargo, cayeron exánimes a un par de metros de alcanzarlo.

—Kurogane… —Susurró Daidoji, sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía.

_Dragón de Plata_ había cortado de un solo tajo el ataque de "S", y el furioso samurái, sin más herramienta que su espada hacía saltar cableado por toda la calle. Una nueva liana artificial salió del suelo buscando a la joven _squib_, pero esa vez fue _La Roche_ en la mano de Charlotte la que la partió.

"S" comenzaba a perder la batalla, eran al menos dos docenas de aurores, dos espadachines y Hiiragizawa. Pensaba en una nueva estrategia cuando un pitido llamó su atención. Una llamada entrante, al seguir sus audífonos en sus oídos, sólo debió dar la orden mental.

—¿Qué quieres? Estoy algo ocupada justo ahora.  
—_Imagino que sí, vi tu mensaje_. —Dijo sereno Black—. _Abandona la escena de inmediato_.  
—Estoy a punto de capturarlos.  
—_No es conveniente. Ven aquí y te explicaré las nuevas órdenes que tenemos_.

La muchachita cambió su siempre estoica seriedad por algo parecido a la displicencia sólo por un momento. Los cables que le quedaban comenzaron a cerrarse en un capullo alrededor de su cuerpo, protegiéndola de hechizos, hasta que Kurogane se lanzó contra ella cuando finalmente estuvo a su alcance. Tiró un mandoble potente que partió en dos el capullo, sin embargo, no se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie ahí.

—Debes tener una explicación increíble para hacer esto, Black.

Sin darle una oportunidad de responder cortó la llamada, mientras corría entre las cloacas debajo de Londres, lugar al que sus cables la habían llevado en su muy poco decoroso escape.

—¿Qué demonios era eso? —Preguntó Akko mientras ayudaba a Eriol a mantenerse de pie.  
—No tengo idea… nunca vi magia como esa.  
—Era sólo una niña, pero su presencia era abrumadora. —Complementó Diana, pasando uno de los brazos del chico sobre su hombro—. Ya pensaremos en eso en nuestro camino a La Madriguera.  
—¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?  
—Un enlace de Interpol nos avisó.  
—¿Interpol?

Eriol barrió la escena. Charlotte envainó su estoque mirando a los aurores apuntando con sus varitas a los edificios, reconstruyendo todo lo que "S" había destruido. Eso en realidad no respondía la pregunta que quería hacer, aunque le daba el paso a la única conclusión lógica. Cuando alcanzó esa iluminación notó que Tomoyo ya no estaba a su lado.

Unos metros más lejos, ella y Kurogane se acercaban el uno al otro.

—Viniste. —Susurró Tomoyo, de frente al samurái.  
—Tenía qué. —Respondió él en un tono igual de bajo—. Sólo te fuiste así, son tiempos peligrosos, no puedes andar por ahí sin protección.  
—Pero Eriol estaba conmigo.  
—Y mira lo que pasó.  
—Valientes palabras para alguien que tuvo que traer a la machorra esa.  
—¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre?  
—Pasamos como tres horas en la ciudad… ¿estuviste aquí todo ese tiempo?  
—¿Te regodeas en eso verdad? —cambió repentinamente Kurogane—, pues disfrútalo mientras dure, me está cansando este juego de alimentar tu ego.

Montado en cólera una vez más, el hombre comenzó a caminar por la acera que los aurores habían limpiado y que lentamente comenzaba a abrir las puertas de sus locales y llenarse de nuevo de transeúntes y autos. Charlotte lo esperaba ahí, atestiguando toda la escena. Luego de lanzar una mirada confiada a Tomoyo, se fue con él.

—¿Todo en orden? —Preguntó Eriol, plantándose al lado de la chica.  
—Perfectamente.

* * *

—¡Tomoyo! —Exclamó Sakura al ver a su prima salir de la chimenea, y corriendo para abrazarla—. ¡Acabo de enterarme! ¿Estás bien?  
—Sí, descuida… aunque tuve mucho miedo.

Uno a uno, Sakura fue preguntando a todos los involucrados por su estado de salud, mientras que Potter recibía el reporte de los últimos acontecimientos, los cuales describía Akko con su muy particular e infantil forma de ver el mundo. Repentinamente la joven mujer se detuvo, reparando en la varita empuñada por Harry, con un sonoro y grave "¡No puede ser!"

—¡Es la Varita de Sauco! ¿Ya viste, Diana? ¡Es la Varita de Sauco! —Decía a toda voz mientras sacudía las mangas de una Diana divertida y avergonzada.

—Supongo que deberíamos preguntar al amanerado quién era la chiquilla de hace un rato, ¿no? —Dijo Kurogane, haciendo que todos lo siguieran.

Ese fue el momento que el futuro eligió para todos. Estaban, sin saberlo, ante un punto de inflexión histórica. Xiao-Lang atrapó a Sakura justo antes de que se fuera de cara contra el suelo, completamente desmayada, asustando a todos, y en brazos la llevó hasta el viejo sofá donde la acomodó mientras todos la rodeaban. Akko estuvo por conjurar un _Enervate_ en ella, pero Li la detuvo con un movimiento de mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó la bruja, confundida.  
—No creo que debamos despertarla…

Li analizaba las expresiones faciales de su novia inconsciente, su respiración, el movimiento de sus pupilas bajo sus párpados. Estaba en presencia de una Profecía.

* * *

—Hola, Sakura. —Fue la frase que la hizo abrir los ojos, además del tacto de una mano en su mejilla. La maestra de cartas miró confundida alrededor, viendo lo que parecían las calles de Londres.

Se encontró a ella misma frente a frente. Pero esa otra Sakura era una adulta, era más alta, aunque su complexión daba muestras de no comer muy bien, y sus ojos hundidos habían perdido mucha de su luz.

—¿Quién…? ¿Qué está pasando?  
—Aún no pasa nada, pequeña… porque puedes evitarlo. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que seré breve. Es algo que debes aprender a hacer, por cierto, nos ahorrará muchos problemas en el futuro. —La Sakura mayor tomó a la más joven de la mano y comenzaron a andar—. Los próximos días serán cruciales para tu vida y la de todos los que amamos.

Un edificio que Sakura nunca había visto apareció ante ellas. Vio en forma de fantasmagóricos manchones sin rostro una gran tribulación, una batalla. Sólo uno de los participantes se esclareció a una distancia muy corta de ella: el mismo aterrador pistolero que días atrás tantos problemas les había provocado. Vio desde su propia perspectiva como la apuntaba y hacía un único disparo que sintió arder en su clavícula, y como algo caliente se regaba por su torrente sanguíneo.

—Ese será el principio del fin, Sakura. —Comenzó a explicar la mayor de las dos mientras masajeaba su propia clavícula, en el lugar donde el disparo le había dejado una diminuta cicatriz circular—. Si te capturan, te llevarán lejos, y por días estarás a merced de personas inescrupulosas que buscarán obtener todos los secretos de tu poder, con la promesa de dejarte en libertad y no lastimar a los tuyos. Cumplirán esa promesa, pero el daño que harán al mundo es…  
—¿Estás bien?  
—No, pequeña… no lo estoy. —Tomó sus manos transmitiéndole tanta desesperación que hizo estremecer a su versión más joven, y su voz comenzó a quebrarse—. Hemos perdido tanto. Los que tenemos El Don somos cada vez menos, el mundo está convulso y desequilibrado, y no veo nada bueno en el futuro más allá de donde yo vengo. Perdí en el camino mucho de lo que amé… —la miró con una añoranza que por un momento le regresó el brillo a sus ojos—, tú aún debes tener fresca la sensación de sus labios en los tuyos… yo casi la he olvidado. Crea muchos recuerdos más con él, no tengas miedo de demostrar tu amor, y permite que él te demuestre el suyo, disfruta cada momento a su lado como si fuera el último… si tienes éxito en escapar de estas personas, lo habrás salvado a él y todo habrá valido la pena. ¿Puedo contar contigo?  
—¡Por supuesto! ¡Me esforzaré! —respondió, conmovida.  
—Sé que sí… por cierto, ambas acabamos de descubrir que puedes crear profecías… ¿quién iba a decirlo, no?

Sakura adulta estuvo por soltarse de su yo más joven, pero la pequeña reafirmó el agarre.

—Oye… —Llamó su atención, fiel a su espíritu caritativo, al sentir tan rota el alma de aquella mujer—. Descuida. Tú y yo tenemos nuestro hechizo invencible, ¿recuerdas? Pase lo que pase…  
—Todo estará bien.

* * *

—Veo que ya tuvieron el gusto de conocer a "S". —Afirmó Fye mientras pintaba su típica sonrisa cínica. A sus palabras, Chii se escondió por impulso tras él, de vuelta en el cobertizo evanescente.  
—¿Qué es esa chiquilla? Nunca vi magia como esa. —Preguntó Eriol, pensando en la descarga eléctrica de esa misma tarde.  
—No es una hechicera. La verdad es que no sé de dónde provienen esas extrañas habilidades que tiene.  
—¿Cómo podríamos catalogarla? —Hermione parecía particularmente reflexiva.  
—Yo la llamaría "tecnomante". Puede entender y reprogramar cualquier sistema de cómputo prácticamente al contacto, conoce cada lenguaje de programación existente y puede intervenir casi en cualquier red de comunicaciones, además de que como vieron, puede utilizar cualquier pieza de tecnología como una extensión de su cuerpo. Cuando escapé sólo había un sistema que era incapaz de entender a cabalidad o de reprogramar.  
—Asiria. —Reflexionó Tomoyo.  
—Justamente. Dado que Asiria y Chii comparten una naturaleza semejante, Chii tampoco puede ser intervenida por "S".  
—¿Sabes si esa magia fue adquirida? —Continuó la ministra.  
—Es muy poco lo que "S" nos permite saber sobre ella misma, Asiria logró encontrar cosas sobre su pasado, pero llegaron a un acuerdo de secretismo mutuo y nadie ha investigado más. La única conclusión a la que llegué tanto como científico y como hechicero, es que su poder no tiene relación con la ciencia o con la magia aún a pesar de su cercanía con ambas condiciones.

Los presentes en la conversación se vieron unos a otros, con algo parecido a temor en el semblante.

—¿Estamos hablando entonces de… divinidad? —Diana apretó la mano de Akko mientras decía esas palabras.  
—No encuentro otra explicación —respondió Fye—, y eso es un problema.

* * *

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrando el antiguo y feo candelabro de araña suspendido del techo de la madriguera. Los grillos cantaban entre los prados y no parecía haber mucha actividad en la salita de estar, al parecer, el ocaso tenía poco de haber pasado. Al levantarse descubrió que la cálida y confortable almohada donde su cabeza reposaba eran los muslos de Xiao-Lang, que sentado dormía con el pómulo recargado en un puño, mismo que se le marcó en la mejilla.

Una indescriptible nostalgia oprimió su pecho entonces. Recordaba con lujo de detalles esa profecía tan única en la que había participado, el mensaje no era confuso esa vez, sino que llevaba indicaciones específicas y claras… pero más allá de eso, sentía presionando en su garganta y sus ojos el dolor y la pérdida de esa Sakura de su futuro. La sola concepción de la idea de continuar la vida sin Xiao-Lang le causaba un dolor que casi llegaba a lo físico.

—¡Despertaste! —Exclamó el chico con voz cavernosa al notar que ella lo miraba, despertando también—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que…?

Entre gimoteos suaves, ella tomó su cabeza y la presionó contra su pecho. Lo había decidido: no permitiría que nadie se lo quitara, ella se encargaría de darle un futuro, uno donde los cercanos y no tanto pudieran estar tranquilos y felices, un mundo mejor. Un mundo donde vivir con él.

Él sabía que se enteraría del contenido de la profecía pronto, así que no preguntó más. Se limitó a disfrutar la caricia y correspondió al abrazo.

—¿Xiao-Lang?  
—¿Sí?  
—Mi cintura está un poco más arriba.  
—Ya lo sé.

Se sonrojaron mucho. Rieron, pero no deshicieron el abrazo por un largo rato.

**Capítulo 15.**

**Fin.**


	17. Destino Divergente

**Retroalimentación:**

**Cyna chapter 16 . Jan 3:** Gracias. ¡Bienvenida a la lectura! Me alegra mucho saber que el desarrollo de la historia hasta aquí te está atrapando. ¡Vamos por más!

**CherryLeeUp chapter 16 . Jan 3:** Primero, buenas tardes. Bueno, tu intuición te llevó por buen camino, es sólo un vistazo a un posible futuro. Me has dicho ciertamente que me odias, pero sé que no es cierto. La dualidad Malfoy Li era un mal necesario para crear catarsis en una Sakura cuya vida fue plagada de pérdidas, dolió, pero era preciso. No creas que no lo resentí, Li también es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Sobre Eriol… bueno, tú pusiste la idea, pero… ¿cómo desarrollarlo sin dolor? Eriol ciertamente merece grandes cosas, ya verás que hay algo para él. Sakura ciertamente tendrá que sacar algo de todo esto, y yo también me muero por que de y reciba afecto. No he leído la petición, y eso de "Dios" no es necesario, con que me llames "Pepsipez" me basta. Descuida, retribuiré tu maltratado corazón más adelante. ¡Gracias por tus palabras!

**Kawalina chapter 16 . Jan 3:** ¡Cuánto tiempo, princesa! Bienvenida de vuelta. Gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, me alegra mucho haber tocado algo en este vistazo al futuro… todos nos preguntamos dónde estaban las manos de este mañoso. "S" dará respuestas sobre su origen y proceder un poco más adelante, te garantizo que todo será aclarado. Aún es temprano para decir que la balanza se inclina de un lado en el intrincado cuadro TxExKxC, tengo planes para ellos. Para nada eres rara al querer saber, es una de las maravillas del fanfiction: "¿qué pasaría sí…?" es una pregunta obligada. ¡Muchas gracias por tu reseña! Me hace muy feliz que disfrutes mis historias. Ojalá te vea más a menudo por acá.

**Wonder Grinch chapter 16 . Jan 3:** ¡Hola! Creo que fue fuerte porque no era esperado. Creo que la forma más directa de llevar al fondo a nuestros protagonistas es a través de la separación, y quise explorar un poco ese camino, y lo mismo para tu duque… pero tranquila (al menos de momento) aún tienen mucho que darnos en vida. ¡Gracias por el comentario!

**Liz Padilla chapter 16 . Jan 5:** Hola. Me emociona haberte podido transmitir ese sentimiento de pérdida que pretendía, no sólo en lo que refiere a nuestra pareja protagonista, sino en todos los personajes. Gracias por tus palabras, disfruta el capítulo.

**HoTTermanMax chapter 16 . Jan 6:** ¡Mi amigo! Qué gusto leerte de nuevo por aquí. Muchas gracias por el respaldo aún entre las sombras, ojalá pueda conocer más de tu opinión en el futuro. ¡Éxitos!

**Sahure chapter 16 . Jan 13:** Primero, el absoluto reconocimiento… te reventaste Gesta y lo que llevamos en esta historia en sólo unos días… con eso te doy también la bienvenida a esta historia y me alegra sobremanera saber que te ha gustado, en especial porque compartes conmigo este gusto por las historias de heroísmo y romance. Muchas gracias por tu compañía a partir de este punto, y te agradezco de antemano por compartir tus opiniones conmigo. ¡Disfruta lo que sigue!

**carmennj chapter 16 . Jan 13:** Hola. Estoy seguro que hay más de uno en la audiencia que coincide contigo, veamos a dónde llevan a nuestra pequeña diva sus acciones. El mensaje fue transmitido con éxito, esperemos a ver qué harán ahora. ¡Gracias por tu reseña! Un abrazo para ti también.

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 16 . Jan 14:** Hola. Las situaciones extremas generan crecimiento y cambio. A veces bastará un empujón para tomar una medida desesperada, por loca que suene… y entonces estamos creando una profecía para mi yo del pasado. Asiria está llevando todo al extremo, y apenas está empezando a mostrar sus verdaderos colores, y con sus acciones tú pudiste ver cosas que incluso yo no había previsto: ¿qué pasó con los Li? El asunto de Sakura y Scorpius (que me ha costado algunas amenazas de muerte) tiene mucho que ver con lo que mencionas. Es una forma, aunque sea superficial, de calmar los dolores. Sobre Tomoyo, también haces énfasis en algo que quería simbolizar: su cabellera perdida habla más sobre la condición de su alma al final de todo. Una vez más notas algo en lo que yo mismo no había reparado: Eriol y Spy como la única resistencia a su partida definitiva… eso lo hace aún peor para algunos (CherryLeeUp va a estar fascinada con esa teoría y me va a matar en el proceso). El final tenía ese objetivo: dejar una única luz de esperanza, sabiendo todo lo demás perdido. De vuelta al presente, Kurogane estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, bastó con una llamada para que Diana, Akko y compañía llegaran. Tomoyo ya empezó a notar que podría tener ciertas desventajas ante Charlotte, como dice cierto abogado argentino: "la fuerza de tu agravio evidencia la debilidad de tus argumentos", los celos nos hacen decir o hacer cosas estúpidas. Lamentablemente el grito de Tomoyo es algo más mundano, lo descubrirás unas líneas más abajo. Y sí… la historia pudo cambiar, pero eso no es una garantía de que vaya a mejor… ¡Gracias por esta reseña! La disfruté muchísimo. Ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo. ¡Un abrazo!

**Reader2109otp chapter 16 . Jan 15:** ¡Ahijada! Todo bien por acá. Los saltos en el tiempo, al final, no son ajenos a nuestros niños, sólo que ahora nos vamos un poquito al futuro, ésto para mostrar que un sólo evento puede marcar la vida de muchas personas. No creo que el término "novios" fuera adecuado para Scorpius y Sakura… no sabría como definirlo, pero sería algo menos lindo y más desesperado… aquello a lo que te aferras cuando todo se ha perdido. El alias de Sakura que mencionas había rondado en mi cabeza desde que inició esta historia, y el de Li también, esperemos a que pueda hacer uso de ellos más adelante. Era necesario mostrar este futuro destruido para dar peso a la profecía, espero no haberte lastimado mucho. "S" llevaba las de ganar, pero como dices, tiene como oponente a uno de los hombres más tercos y obcecados del animé. Aún podemos poner más picante a este cuadro amoroso, y por mis ancestros que lo voy a poner. Sakura merecía una intervención de una versión más madura de ella misma, nos da un vistazo a un que podría ser sin canciones de J-Pop y clases de cocina. Su "divinidad" tiene una explicación que daré más adelante, seamos pacientes. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, y no, no habías dicho nada sobre mí, así que síguelo diciendo. Asiria apenas está mostrándonos su esencia, será un rival de mucho cuidado. Ver que "S" no prometía y poderte "agarrar en curva" con ella me da mucha satisfacción. Kurogane, Tomoyo y los involucrados están cerca de un punto de inflexión, no se pierda el próximo episodio de su novela "pasión de samuráis". ¿Te he dicho cuánto me gustan tus reseñas? Muchas gracias por dejarlas, como siempre, es una que estoy esperando apenas el capítulo se publica. Vaya a llorar con calma.

**Michelle chapter 16 . Jan 16:** El gusto es completamente mío, Michelle. Siempre es grato conocer a alguien que reconoce tu trabajo, me da mucha alegría leer que he tocado algo dentro de ti con estas líneas, y también me hace muy feliz que finalmente te hayas animado a hacerme saber tu opinión sobre el escrito. Me puse como idiota a presumir tu reseña, pues palabras como las que usaste para elogiarme son para estar contento por meses, y aunque hay muchas cosas en mi vida que me impulsan y permiten llevar mi afición con gusto, el leer formas de expresión como la que usaste es definitivamente una de las razones más fuertes para continuar. El agradecimiento es para ti. Cualquiera que lea y disfrute estos escritos será el motor principal para todo lo que está detrás. Te mando a ti también y a los tuyos mis mejores deseos, y ojalá pueda tenerte como lectora y comentadora regular en este relato. ¡Absolutas gracias!

* * *

Guau… estoy muy feliz… así que los dejo con lo que sigue. ¡Disfruten el episodio y no se olviden de dejar una reseña!

* * *

**Capítulo 16.**

**Destino Divergente.**

**o**

**De cómo el cambiar el futuro no necesariamente nos llevará a un mejor lugar.**

Algunas semanas pasaron luego de la profecía, en las cuales Alruwh se mantuvo en un silencio muy sospechoso. La tensión había victimizado a muchos sectores mágicos en el mundo, los ministerios habían tratado de duplicar su seguridad tanto en Europa como en América, Harry y compañía parecían estar sometidos a un profundo estrés, mientras que en Hong Kong, el Clan Li había roto toda comunicación con el Concilio Mágico de Oriente. Hermione había expresado su preocupación en números: si Alruwh tenía la intención de hacer algo contra ellos, estaban en una desventaja como nunca antes… los practicantes de magia podían resguardarse del resto del mundo al tener alcances que los demás no, pero esa condición había cambiado, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que sus misterios comenzaran a ser desmitificados, pero por terrible que sonara esa condición, no era el mayor de los problemas.

—Imagina por un momento el escenario si esta gente tuviera en mente una guerra entre magos y no magos, considerando que la magia por sí misma no es más una ventaja para nosotros. —Exponía la ministra en una de tantas reuniones de la Orden—. En términos numéricos nos superan casi cien a uno. No estaríamos hablando de una guerra, sino de una conquista. El secreto de nuestra condición sería expuesto, nuestro estilo de vida se terminaría… y aún cuando podría sonar a que iríamos en pos a una consolidación cultural con el resto de la humanidad, lo cierto es que las relaciones entre magos y no magos en la historia no han sido buenas.  
—¿Qué sería lo que podría pasar? —Preguntó Eriol, preocupado.  
—Lo que resulta casi de cualquier choque cultural… en el mejor de los casos, integración, en un escenario un poco más obscuro, segregación… en el peor panorama posible…  
—Exterminio. —Intervino Fye.  
—Eso se corresponde con la profecía de Sakura, ¿no? —Cuestionó Harry, dando vueltas alrededor del grupo.  
—Más o menos, —Respondió la interpelada—, No pude ver lo que pasó, pero pude sentir muchas pérdidas, y se mencionó que el mundo estaba desequilibrado.**  
**—Bien, mientras podamos evitar que Black entre en contacto con Sakura, evitaremos ese futuro, —cerró Hermione—, y aunque una profecía no es un viaje en el tiempo, supongo que aplican algunas reglas, es decir, probablemente para este momento el curso de la historia ya cambió… aún así, debemos evitar ese encuentro a como dé lugar. La señorita Tomoyo tiene cosas que mostrarnos también, ¿no es así?  
—¡Claro que sí! —Exclamó Tomoyo, emocionada—. La exploración a través del drone a las bases de datos de Alruwh fue un éxito rotundo. Obtuvimos mucha información de ellos, tiene que ver con proyectos futuros y eso, y nos enteramos entre otras cosas que "S" es susceptible a ciertas frecuencias auditivas, —a esas palabras, puso su móvil sobre la mesa, abrió una aplicación y el aparato comenzó a vibrar.  
—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Ron, confundido.  
—El teléfono está emitiendo un sonido inaudible para el oído humano común, pero creemos que podría entorpecer o hasta inhabilitar un ataque de "S".  
—¿Creen? —Ron tomó el móvil.  
—Por desgracia, no tenemos forma de replicar las habilidades de "S", así que tendremos que correr pruebas la próxima vez que la encontremos. ¿Quiere que le enseñe a utilizarlo? —después de una rapidísima intervención, la joven continuó: —Eso, complementado con la información de la profecía nos permitió poner bajo aviso a mi madre y mi bisabuelo, y me han asegurado que ellos están a salvo y protegerán a la familia de Sakura.  
—Pues esperemos quedarnos con la duda sobre la efectividad de esta cosa y que pueda mantener a raya a estas personas. Mencionaron proyectos futuros de Alruwh, ¿encontraron algo útil? —Retomó Hermione.  
—En realidad sólo hay información de Chii en algunos archivos sobre el hoy cerrado "Proyecto Chobits", que tienen que ver con sus protocolos de aprendizaje y capacidad de almacenamiento y cosas de ese tipo… —respondió Fye, restando importancia—, de ahí vienen proyectos de nombres a cual más peregrino de los que no había escuchado antes… aunque no sé si alguno involucre sus planes con el mundo mágico: "Proyecto YoRHa", "Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana", y otros tantos, la verdad es que me da un poco de miedo investigar más sobre ellos.  
—Pues van a tener que hacerlo. No quiero que nos tomen por sorpresa. Con esto levantamos la sesión.

* * *

Muchos magos se cansaron del resguardo y las advertencias del Ministerio, y comenzaron a volver a sus trabajos y a mandar a sus hijos a las escuelas. Desde luego, no fue así para los habitantes de La Madriguera, aún cuando Rose suplicó a sus padres el volver para mostrar a Xiao-Lang y compañía las instalaciones de Hogwarts, y el día a día en la vida de un mago adolescente de la actualidad. Sólo eventualmente tenían tiempo entre entrenamientos para ir a Exeter por provisiones y algunos servicios, y evitando en la medida de lo posible volver a Londres.

Terminada la reunión, Xiao-Lang estaba sentado en una silla en el prado, cubierto desde el cuello por una manta mientras Sakura hacía de estilista.

—¿Has pensado en volver a dejarte largo el cabello? —Preguntó la chica mientras se concentraba en no ir de más con las tijeras.  
—No creo que me quede bien. ¿A ti te gustaría?  
—Me gustas como estás ahora, aunque te veías muy bien entonces. —Dejó las tijeras y comenzó a pasar con extremo cuidado una afilada navaja sobre la ahora un poco más notoria barba del chico—. ¡Listo! ¡Como la piel de un bebé! Sólo falta…

Sakura sacó la varita que Malfoy le enseñaba a manipular y a la que cada vez le tomaba más aprecio, le susurró algo, en su eterna costumbre de tratar a sus objetos mágicos como si de personas se tratara, y luego apuntó a Li con ella a la cara. Los dientes del chico se tensaron un poco, y no es que creyera a Sakura torpe… bueno, en realidad si la consideraba un poco torpe, pero su recelo tenía que ver más con su inmenso poder.

—Esto será rápido. —Declaró ella, confiada.  
—¿Qué es lo que vas a…?  
—_Scourgify_.

En una brisa, pequeñas burbujas se llevaron todos los residuos y hasta pequeñas imperfecciones del rostro de Li. El muchacho se tocó las mejillas, incrédulo ante la suavidad de su propia piel.

—Te has vuelto buena con este tipo de magia.  
—¿De verdad?  
—¡Claro! ¡Siente esto! —Dijo él, entusiasmado, señalándose el rostro.

En lugar de levantar la mano para corroborar las palabras del chico, directamente acercó su propia faz, haciendo que sus mejillas se friccionaran.

—Es verdad… es muy suave… y huele muy bien, —dijo, embelesada—, aunque no creo que eso haya sido cosa mía… es una esencia como de madera fina… me encanta.

A la distancia, Scorpius atrapaba al vuelo una rana de chocolate que trataba de escapar de su envoltorio, para luego comerla de un solo bocado sin dejar de mirar a la pareja.

—Tan dulce... —ironizó Al, y luego hizo una seña con las manos sobre su estómago, fingiendo arcadas.  
—Tienes toda la razón, mi amigo. Una chica como Sakura necesita un hombre de verdad, alguien que le enseñe sobre el amor de los adultos.  
—¿Y dónde podría encontrar un espécimen así?  
—Obviamente lo tienes enfrente. —dijo petulante el rubio, peinando su copete.  
—¿En serio? ¿Tú, un "hombre"? —intervino divertida Rose, llegando desde la casa y sentándose con ellos—, recuerdo que en realidad eras el más cuidadoso con los detalles, un tonto y conservador caballero a la antigua.  
—Y ahí estabas tú, toda encantada y conmovida con mis "detalles".  
—¡Claro que lo estaba! Eras como un enorme bebé.  
—Bien, iré adentro a vomitar un rato. —Concluyó Al, mientras rodaba los ojos. Los otros dos lo ignoraron, así que él sólo se marchó.  
—¿Recuerdas cómo te sonrojabas cada que te llevaba un chocolate y te lo daba mientras McGonagall fingía que no se daba cuenta?  
—Sí, y también cada vez que me mirabas con ojos de borrego cuando te defendía de los imbéciles que trataban de aprovecharse de ti. Demasiado indefenso y bueno para ser un Malfoy.

Siguieron contándose anécdotas de sus años juntos, de sus aventuras y las cosas que los unían y que en algún momento los hicieron coincidir, y esa misma actitud osada que unos años atrás hizo a Scorpius perseguir a Rose, y el mismo encanto que ella se encargó de refinar al verlo tan interesado. Sin darse cuenta, sus voces fueron bajando de volumen y la distancia iba acortándose, hasta que finalmente quedaron tan cerca que la única vía lógica para concluir el diálogo era besándose.

Y así fue. Aún cuando Rose presumía de audacia y Scorpius de dominio, fueron varios besos delicados y dulces, como en los primeros días que estuvieron juntos, como los que cuenta la adolescencia de casi cualquier hombre o mujer sobre el orbe que evoque a su primer amor.

Se miraron el uno al otro superado el frenesí. Ella se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y retrocedió un par de pasos, viendo a Malfoy como si de una acromántula se tratara. Sin decir más, al parecer un poco asustada, se fue.

Quizás para cualquiera, aquella intervención habría sido suficiente para detener toda la loca travesía que habían emprendido tratando de conquistar a sus homólogos orientales, pero aunque la ley les diera el status de adultos, en realidad eran adolescentes aún, jóvenes y estúpidos.

* * *

—La probabilidad de que nos encontremos a cualquiera de los involucrados con Kinomoto es mínima, ¿qué te hace pensar que el asalto al Ministerio Británico de Magia podría llevarnos a su captura? —Con esas palabras, "S" expresaba su inconformidad ante la inacción del líder operativo de Alruwh en Londres.

Black giraba uno de sus revólveres con pereza, mientras daba cuenta de un trozo de pizza.

—Es una corazonada. El destino tiene formas misteriosas de trabajar. Confía en mí, la atraparemos ese día.  
—El factor para que nuestros planes no funcionen has sido tú. Si no veo un cambio en esa condición, solicitaré que tu contrato se termine.  
—Eres fría, mujercita.  
—Soy pragmática. Si queremos cumplir nuestros objetivos, no debemos permitirnos errores.  
—¿Errores como deliberadamente iniciar un ataque sobre personas que no son tus objetivos específicos revelando tus habilidades?  
—Estuve más cerca que tú.  
—No obstante, fracasaste también. ¿Qué pasó con aquello de coaccionarlos a través de sus parientes?  
—Los Li están ocultos en algún lugar de Inglaterra que no alcanzo a ver, Sonomi Daidoji tiene detrás de sí todo el poder económico Amamiya, incluso con los recursos de Alruwh sería poco eficiente tratar de atacarla, y al parecer, ellos también están cubriendo a los Kinomoto.  
—Lo que nos lleva a intentar capturar a Kinomoto directamente aquí, —Black extrajo un reloj de ferrocarrilero de un bolsillo en su chaleco, mirándolo—, El asalto comenzará en poco tiempo, cuando termine, cada usuario de magia del continente estará confundido e indefenso, serán como cualquier persona, desorientados ante un problema que supera a sus autoridades. Será cuestión de días para tenerlos completamente sometidos.  
—¿Cómo harás para que te revelen sus secretos?  
—Fátima quiere que trate a Kinomoto como a una princesa, y está bien, ella tiene sus propios planes con esa chiquilla, pero no me restringió en como tratar a los demás. Encontrarás que puedo ser sumamente persuasivo en mi búsqueda de información.  
—La tortura es un método primitivo y deplorable.  
—Y aún así…  
—Sumamente efectivo. —La muchachita hizo un gesto de desaprobación, y se puso de pie para irse—. Te sugiero dormir al menos ocho horas antes de iniciar el ataque, el equipo de choque enviado por Súliman será mucho más grande en esta ocasión.  
—¿Qué eres tú exactamente, "S"?  
—Una hembra humana.  
—Sabes a qué me refiero. Tú tienes un poder inmenso, dudo mucho que tu destino sea servir a unos hermanitos que juegan a cambiar el mundo.  
—No creo en el destino.  
—Quizás porque no te ha alcanzado.

* * *

—¿Exactamente qué estás buscando obtener de todo esto, Eriol? —Preguntó Akko, observando al inglés en sus afanes por complacer a Tomoyo.  
—Sólo tengo interés en ella. Creo que es una chica maravillosa.  
—¿Sabes? Te envidio un poco. Tuviste la fortuna de vivir dos veces la adolescencia.  
—En realidad, esta es mi primera vez con esta libertad. La vida de Clow fue complicada desde su niñez, y si fue poco afortunado en cosas simples, su vida amorosa fue verdaderamente trágica. Creo que vale la pena intentar divertirme un poco, ¿no crees?  
—No puedo refutar eso. —Intervino Diana, sentándose al lado de Akko en el comedor de la sala de estar—. Nuestra juventud fue muy divertida en esos asuntos.  
—Ustedes tuvieron ventajas, son como Sakura y Li. Debió ser genial encontrar a la persona ideal a tan corta edad.  
—Pero eso de ninguna manera significa que fue fácil o que no luchamos, Eriol, —Diana comenzó a jugar con los dedos de Akko—, aún ahora estando casadas, algunas personas no alcanzan a comprender o aceptar la vida que elegimos. Se enfocan en lo distintas que somos al resto sin ver las cosas que realmente valen la pena, como la innegable valentía de Akko.  
—O la enorme inteligencia de Diana. —Con su mano libre, la oficial apretó el mentón del muchacho—. Pero nosotras sí podemos ver eso. Eres un hombrecito increíble y aunque tu rival es también todo un campeón, sabemos que eres un gran partido.

Akko terminó esas palabras con un guiño. Por algún motivo, Eriol no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco. Luego de agradecer por la motivación se fue a buscar a Tomoyo, repitiéndose mentalmente cuan buen partido era.

No había, sin embargo, forma de negar que entre Tomoyo y Kurogane algo estaba presente. A pesar de lo ríspido de su trato en últimos días, seguía la preocupación del uno por el otro, incluso había cierto grado de cordialidad tensa cuando hablaban a solas. Él y Hiiragizawa no perdían oportunidad de descalificarse sarcásticamente sin importar los testigos, mientras que Charlotte se burlaba de la delicadeza de Tomoyo al mismo nivel que ella hacía de diva, descalificando su falta de feminidad.

—No creo que sea una buena idea confrontar así a la señorita De Colde. —Exponía Sakura a Tomoyo, rascándose la nuca.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Bueno, su carácter es algo explosivo, no me gustaría ver que llevara las agresiones a los golpes…  
—¿Crees que me ensuciaría las manos de esa manera, Sakura?  
—Tal vez tú no, pero ella…  
—Soy una dama. Además, me parece que igual que pasa con Kurogane, ella está regida por un muy sólido código de honor, dudo que pelear con alguien más joven que ella esté contemplado en su comportamiento. Creo que intenta provocarme, pero hay formas más elegantes de vencerla.  
—¿Sabes, Tomoyo…? Sé que no me lo preguntaste ni nada, pero… creo que sería mejor si simplemente expresaras lo que sientes, y terminar toda esta disputa sin sentido. Es evidente que el señor Kurogane te gusta, y sé que eres muy importante para él… ¿cómo encaja Eriol en esto?  
—Él también me gusta, tiene muchas virtudes que me resultan sumamente atractivas.  
—¿Y entonces…?  
—Ah, pequeña Sakura… eres joven para entenderlo.  
—Eres menor que yo.  
—Es más o menos lo mismo que pasa con Malfoy y Li en tu caso.  
—No pasa nada con ellos.  
—¿Me vas a decir que Malfoy no te gusta ni un poco?  
—Es un chico muy atento y amable…  
—Y apuesto.  
—Eh… tal vez, pero la verdad es que no me gusta. A mí… —la jovencita se puso muy roja y bajó la voz—, a mí sólo me gusta Xiao-Lang…  
—Eres tan adorable, Sakura… y tu alma es tan pura. No te preocupes por mí, haré lo que sea mejor.

* * *

La ida a lugares concurridos, especialmente la capital, estaba vetada. Hermione había concedido que los domingos pudieran acercarse a una ciudad no mágica, y luego de muchas súplicas, un permiso para ir a Londres fue finalmente concedido. La excusa fue el cumpleaños de Tomoyo el tres de septiembre, que iba a ser miércoles, así que lograron una excepción el domingo anterior inmediato, con la condición de visitar exclusivamente el Callejón Diagon. Además de las súplicas, hubo un compromiso de absoluta obediencia, pleitesía y excelentes resultados en los entrenamientos por parte de todos los involucrados, y la promesa de que Sakura se sometería a un entrenamiento diseñado por la misma Hermione para dominar su tipo de magia de la forma más eficiente.

Todos lo necesitaban, y a medida que el día se acercaba, la expectación iba en aumento, pues además de las oficinas mágicas que ya conocía, el Barrio Chino de Londres y algunos lugares poco relevantes, apenas si habían visto un poco más que los terrenos de La Madriguera para ese momento. Para Sakura, conocer un sitio mágico como el Callejón Diagon era muy emocionante, sobre todo luego de que Li le contara sobre el lugar, y sin darse cuenta, la jovencita poco a poco sentía una mayor necesidad de involucrarse en asuntos propios de los suyos: los que poseían El Don y el mundo que habían formado debajo del mundo mismo, donde no tenía que ocultarse ni pretender que era algo que realmente no era.

—Allá hay muchas cosas que ver, —explicaba Rose, particularmente emocionada—, como la tienda de bromas que el tío George maneja junto con papá, "Sortilegios Weasley", es una de las mejores del continente, venden desde cojines de gases hasta pociones de amor.  
—Eso me interesa. —exclamó Meilin, en una algarabía común con Nakuru y Akko.  
—Tampoco es como si la necesitaras… —susurró Al a sus espaldas, sus palabras sólo fueron escuchadas por Meilin, que arqueó una ceja, mirándolo mientras él desviaba la vista. No lo ignoró, pero no respondió tampoco.

Faltaba poco para dormir ese sábado. Harry y compañía, abrumado ante una actividad cada vez más fluida entre el enorme grupo de adolescentes en la sala de su hogar, sonreía al ver a toda su prole conversar animadamente. Si bien a primera vista el lugar era escena de caos, lo cierto es que la convivencia era agradable y armónica.

—Da miedo, ¿no? —Dijo Ron a su lado, observando a los chicos a la distancia.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—No puedo dejar de pensar en la última vez que la Orden cenó junta antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Si hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez que me sentaba a la mesa con Fred…  
—Sí, lo sé… Tonks, Lupin, y tantos más. Pero no tenemos otra que seguir adelante, Ron, de otra manera, su partida no tendría sentido. Y si te soy honesto, cuando veo a estos muchachitos que vinieron desde tan lejos, en especial Sakura… me contagian con su esperanza. Su poder no parte de la fe o el conocimiento, tal vez ella no lo vea así, pero viene de su voluntad. Creo que se merecen este descanso.  
—Por supuesto que lo merecen, —intervino Ginny, destapando algunas cervezas de mantequilla—, se han comportado maravillosamente las últimas semanas, pensando que les pusimos responsabilidades adicionales y los obligamos a recuperar la escuela con clases en casa.  
—Y la magia de Sakura, en especial _Soullink_ ha sido una gran ayuda para reforzar su educación. Esa chiquilla llegará más lejos que todos nosotros… y si termina uniéndose al Clan Li… bueno, estamos adelantándonos demasiado a los hechos. —Concluyó la ministra—. Cambiando de tema: los chicos y nosotros saldremos al mismo tiempo hacia Londres mañana. Aprovecharemos que es domingo para revisar asuntos de seguridad en el Ministerio mientras ellos se distraen un tiempo en Diagon, así aprovechamos para cuidarlos entre descansos, y luego regresamos todos aquí juntos. Espero que no tengamos muchas cosas que hacer en realidad, después de todo, será domingo.

* * *

—Este es el día. —Comenzó a decir Fátima, ante los monitores que mostraban a varios de sus aliados en el mundo—. Hoy comenzaremos una nueva éra, regresando la igualdad a todos los habitantes del mundo. Apenas hayamos reducido a las principales instituciones mágicas, será cosa de tiempo para que sean exhibidos. Nuestro siguiente paso será regresarle el equilibrio al mundo, con nuestras herramientas seremos capaces de erradicar cosas tan horribles como la pobreza o la injusticia, e incluso la guerra podría quedar en el pasado.

Todo su discurso iba en pos a las grandes cosas que su tecnología podía dar a la humanidad, toda la oratoria había sido diseñada por Asiria, y la IA misma se encargaba de traducirla y adaptarla para todos aquellos que no hablaran árabe, idioma natal de Fátima.

Asiria, por otro lado, estuvo midiéndose a sí misma durante todo ese tiempo: los niveles químicos y hormonales en el cuerpo de Fátima, la reacción a los estímulos… eran explosiones de datos que nunca antes tuvo de primera mano, y quizás aquello que realmente le resultaba fascinante era el poder "sentirlos" directamente… podía experimentar en sus propios códigos la emoción que embargaba a su anfitriona mientras su voz estaba a nada de temblar.

Con diferentes niveles de interés, Súliman, Shandian, Beiji-Hu, Erron, "S", y muchos otros escuchaban las palabras de la que ahora reconocían como un líder de causa. Todos tenían motivaciones diferentes, pero sus intereses eran comunes al menos por el momento. En minutos, a las tres de la tarde del treinta y uno de agosto, hora de Dubai, quince de los más importantes ministerios mágicos serían atacados simultáneamente, y ese sería sólo el inicio.

* * *

La mañana había sido muy agradable. Sakura había hablado con su padre un poco más temprano al igual que Tomoyo, e incluso los primos Li había charlado con su familia. El desayuno fue abundante y ameno, y poco antes de mediodía, varias decenas de escobas voladoras habían sobrevolado los cielos londinenses desde el hogar Weasley. Sakura incluso utilizó Fly como en sus primeros días, montando el cetro alado y llevando con ella a Tomoyo.

Los primeros minutos del paseo no tuvieron incidentes. Especialmente Sakura y Tomoyo miraban con sorpresa cada establecimiento que se aparecía ante ellos en aquella zona comercial mágica. Tal como sucedió en Akihabara, el lugar parecía ser ajeno al tiempo, Kero explicaba a todo quien quisiera escuchar sobre lo poco que aquél lugar había cambiado, y estaba ansioso por ir a Sugarplum, la tienda de golosinas más emblemática del callejón.

La sensación se hizo manifiesta entonces. Una opresión en el pecho hizo que la maestra de cartas de detuviera, víctima de palidez y sudor frío que de inmediato notó Li. Alterada miró en todas direcciones, como buscando algo, como si de esa búsqueda dependiera su vida.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó el Lobo, extrañado ante el repentino cambio de actitud.  
—Algo anda mal… —respondió ella, ansiosa—, debemos irnos… ¡debemos volver a La Madriguera ahora!

Un autobús de dos pisos, muy común en Londres se había detenido justo donde el Ministerio pretendía ser un edificio abandonado. Al abrirse las puertas, el total de pasajeros descendió, pero en lugar de hombres de negocios y turistas, fueron hombres y mujeres armados y encapuchados que de inmediato pusieron en alerta a los transeúntes. Los últimos en descender fueron "S" y Black. El último asintió, a lo que "S" dio una orden mental que activó una veintena de drones que rápidamente rodearon el edificio. El apantallamiento mágico del lugar cayó al momento, revelando las instalaciones reales.

Una escena muy semejante era protagonizada por Súliman, frente al edificio del Gobierno de la Comunidad Mágica Española en Madrid; por Shandian ante el Templo del Concilio Chino de Artes Mágicas en Beijing, y por un más bien receloso Beiji-Hu confrontando al Estado Imperial Japonés de Asuntos Mágicos en Tokio.

—Ahora.

Palabra lapidaria de Erron. A su orden, el equipo comenzó a abrirse paso ante el mínimo de burócratas y aurores que estaban en el edificio en ese momento. Los drones no únicamente habían retirado los apantallamientos, sino que parecían inhibir algunas habilidades de los magos, que sólo aumentaban en su desesperación al notar que la Red Flu había caído, que eran incapaces desaparecer, y que no podían usar sus varitas para comunicarse entre ellos.

Fátima, desde el escritorio de su oficina, monitoreaba a través de Asiria cada asalto, y al mismo tiempo coordinaba los equipos de América. El software funcionaba a las mil maravillas, pero estaba resultando un desafío para el hardware: el cuerpo de Fátima. La mujer se aferraba para ese momento a la madera del escritorio para no caer, escuchaba simultáneamente las conversaciones de todos los equipos e incluso el audio que se colaba de las zonas de combate. La migraña estaba cerca de lo insoportable, y una fiebre galopante la estaba llevando a los cuarenta grados.

—_Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo._ —Sonó en su cabeza en la voz de Asiria.  
—Claro que sí… no moriré hoy.  
—_Bien dicho… déjame hacer más llevadero el trabajo… ¿qué tal algo de música?_  
—Sorpréndeme.

Se reprodujo una pista de audio que de inmediato mejoró el humor de una Fátima desfalleciente, y que ciertamente hizo más soportable su esfuerzo.

—Me conoces bien, siempre fue una de mis favoritas.  
—_Y es muy adecuada para el momento, ¿no crees?  
_—Cuarto movimiento de la Novena Sinfonía de Dvorak… la Sinfonía del Nuevo Mundo. Sí, muy adecuada… hagamos esto.

Ron tardó segundos en reaccionar, y él solo se encargó de dejar fuera de combate a media decena de mercenarios al tiempo que improvisaba una defensa con los pocos aurores disponibles que tenía. Dio órdenes específicas mientras trataba de acercarse lo más posible a la oficina del ministro. La oficina de su esposa. En el camino se cruzó con Diana, que a toda prisa se encaminaba a apoyar la defensa del edificio.

—¡Diana! ¡Ve por Akko y los chicos a Diagon!  
—¡De acuerdo!

Esa conversación pudo haberse perdido entre el tumulto y los ruidos propios de la confrontación, pero alguien escuchaba absolutamente todo lo que pasaba en esos corredores. Asiria pasó la información a Fátima, y ella abrió un canal con sus encargados en el lugar.

—Cambio de planes: "S" se encargará de consumar la toma del Ministerio. Black, busca la forma de llegar a un lugar llamado "Diagon", seguramente encontrarás algo interesante allá.  
—Entendido. —El pistolero dedicó una mirada fugaz y confiada a "S"—. Te dije que tenía una corazonada.

Black se hizo paso entre la pelea hasta llegar a un lesionado que no tenía pinta de auror, y que se arrastraba para alejarse de la batalla, aparentemente incapaz de caminar. El terror en sus ojos fue tan evidente que Erron supo de inmediato que ese era su hombre. El infeliz lanzó su varita a un lado mientras levantaba las manos al verlo aproximarse.

—¿Cómo llego a Diagon? —Exigió Black ante el hombre.  
—¿Al callejón Diagon…?  
—Supongo que sí.  
—Yo… yo no…

En un pestañeo, el revólver de Black salió de su funda, se accionó una vez y volvió a su resguardo. La bala perforó el muslo del mago, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

—No preguntaré de nuevo.

* * *

Era una costumbre resguardar la oficina de Hermione del ruido exterior, en cada puerta o ventana de la habitación habían sido ejecutados encantamientos silenciadores, así la ministra y sus invitados o colaboradores podían concentrarse en sus labores, y si había alguna emergencia, alguien le avisaría a través de su varita. A la luz de los últimos eventos y a petición de Harry, la ministra estaba custodiada por un par de aurores todo el tiempo, los cuales tomaban el té cerca de la entrada mientras ella se dedicaba al papeleo.

La ministra se destacaba en muchas cosas. Una de ellas era su magnífica intuición. Detuvo en seco su trabajo, notando el ambiente enrarecido a pesar de que el silencio de la oficina era común para ella.

—Neville… aléjense de la puerta… —indicó al auror de turno y su compañera.

Ambos oficiales obedecieron al momento, y justo se reunían con la ministra cuando la puerta y parte de su marco estallaron dejando pasar todo el estridente ruido del exterior. Una masa monstruosa de cables y metal retorcido comenzó a desbordar hacia la oficina, y varios tentáculos artificiales buscaron de inmediato herir a los presentes.

Sin darle oportunidad, Hermione lanzó el pesado escritorio ante ella en un movimiento de varita. "S" vio el enorme proyectil y presta lo reventó en astillas con una de sus extensiones, sin contar con que la ministra era una excelente duelista. Dos _expulso_, tres _reducto_ y un _bombarda_ consecutivos impactaron el capullo protector de la tecnomante que cerca estuvo de ser alcanzada por la última explosión.

Sorprendida y molesta, la muchachita aprovechó el descuido de la mujer que hacía de escolta, capturándola por el brazo que cargaba la varita e impactándola repetidamente contra el techo, dejándola caer finalmente cuando soltó su arma y verificando que no se moviera más. Trataba de contener el amplísimo repertorio de hechizos y maldiciones de Granger-Weasley, al mismo tiempo que con un tentáculo arrastró con todo el mobiliario del costado de la oficina, arrojándolo a Neville, que no pudo evadirse y quedó sepultado e inconsciente.

Libre de obstáculos y en un espacio reducido, el resto de la misión sería fácil: inhabilitar a la ministra y tomar las oficinas.

Hermione estaba dando una batalla de la que el mismo Dumbledore hubiera estado orgulloso, cada movimiento de varita e invocación desprendía partes importantes de aquella coraza artificial, que recordaba a una infestación de parásitos que podía incomodar a más de uno. Y justo con esa idea en la mente, viendo los despojos de papel y madera debajo del capullo de "S", disparó un _incendio_ que por primera vez ahuyentó a su contrincante, dibujando una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Viendo su oportunidad y que la invasora dejaba de atacar, comenzó a tratar de romper su protección, ya fuera para derrotarla o al menos sacarla a un lugar más abierto, donde sería más fácil de controlar.

"S" concentró su defensa un momento. Más que amedrentada o temerosa, estaba molesta del poder de Hermione que tontamente había subestimado. Le tomó sólo un instante recomponerse… luego de hacer una inspiración profunda, decidió llevar la batalla al siguiente nivel.

Una buena parte de Londres se quedó sin energía. El material eléctrico subterráneo de su infraestructura estaba siendo robado y captado bajo el edificio del ministerio, la bestia de metal y polímero casi duplicó su tamaño, y arremetió nuevamente contra la ministra, la cual no sólo estaba preocupada por sí misma, sino por sus aurores abatidos. Viendo un choque inevitable, apuntó directo al centro del monstruo, tratando de concentrar todo su poder en un único hechizo:

—¡_Fulgur Máxima_!

Un ensordecedor relámpago impactó de lleno el capullo de "S". Si bien dado su poder podía resistir la electricidad, el hechizo de Hermione estaba resultando demasiado para ella, y realmente estaba sintiendo mucho dolor. Furiosa, lanzó un último golpe al sentir que si no terminaba esa confrontación, tarde o temprano iba a desfallecer.

* * *

—¡Derriben los aparatos que están afuera! —Ordenaba Harry a todo pulmón hablando sobre los drones que sobrevolaban el edificio.

Él mismo estaba tratando de someter a la mayoría de los mercenarios que no parecían tener reparos en disparar a civiles o aurores con sus armas o los artefactos que llevaban en las muñecas, así que pidió a sus hombres que no se contuvieran a la hora de someterlos. Estaba sucediendo justo como Hermione había pronosticado, la desventaja numérica era abrumadora.

Ron se resguardó a su lado a la carrera, luego de sortear entre balas y no-encantamientos.

—¿Hermione está contigo? —Preguntó agitado.  
—Pensé que estaba contigo.

Los amigos se miraron por un momento, y el pelirrojo se crispó aún más, presa de una angustia casi discapacitante. Harry indicó a gritos que comunicaran cuando todos los drones cayeran e intentaran desaparecer, acto seguido echó a correr junto con Ron hacia la oficina ministerial.

* * *

Xiao-Lang y Tomoyo trataban de calmar a una maestra de cartas que no podía salir del estupor provocado por la aplastante sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar. La chica no había sido capaz siquiera de beber el agua que le habían llevado, y a hurtadillas miraba por la ventana frontal de Sugarplum mientras el resto de los chicos visitaba la tienda.

—¿No deberíamos estar un poco preocupados por el comportamiento de Sakura? —lanzó Al—. Ya sabes… por eso de que es oráculo.  
—Yo también lo creo. —Meilin miró de reojo a su futura prima, y luego al resto de los chicos, tanto o más distraídos.

Sólo Kero y Spinel parecían preocupados de verdad, el primero incluso volaba ansioso de un lado a otro, ignorando por completo que estaba en la tienda de dulces que podría definir el paraíso para él. Tensos minutos pasaron en los cuales la sensación sólo empeoró, hasta que la gente comenzó a correr por fuera del aparador, la primera señal real de que algo pasaba.

Cuando los muchachos finalmente se decidieron a salir al callejón, montones de magos y brujas confundidos y asustados corrían hacia el sur, escapando de una amenaza desconocida, eso ya era bastante inquietante, pero desde luego, podía empeorar. En un momento indeterminado, un grito siguió a una emisión de luz a la distancia, sonaron algunos disparos al aire, y un par de drones pasó volando sobre sus cabezas. Varios transeúntes asustados declararon que eran incapaces de desaparecer, y lo mismo se clamaba desde dentro de los negocios, donde otros medios de transporte mágico tampoco eran útiles.

—Bien, volvamos por las escobas y larguémonos de aquí, esto no luce bien. —Akko, seria como nunca la habían visto miraba con aprensión a la distancia mientras indicaba la ruta de escape a su grupo.

Diana llegó a la carrera un momento después, agitada y con la varita en la mano.

—Dejé a algunos aurores conteniéndolo, pero no durará mucho y no podemos desaparecer ni usar Red Flu, tendremos que escapar por medio de las escobas.  
—¿Escapar? ¿De quien?  
—El pistolero está aquí… no sé de qué forma averiguó que Sakura estaba en Diagon, pero… —Sus palabras se interrumpieron con un disparo, uno que definitivamente tenía la marca de Erron—, bien, no hay tiempo, a sus escobas, Eriol con sus guardianes, Ou, De Colde, Scorpius, Rose y Al me ayudarán a contenerlo, Meilin y Tomoyo: ayúdame a ocultar a los pequeños, y tú… —se dirigió a Li—, saca a Sakura de aquí cuanto antes junto con Akko. ¡Vayan! ¡Ahora!

Sin saber exactamente qué pasaba o qué hacer, Sakura comenzó a ser arrastrada de la mano por Li, mientras veía con preocupación cómo sus amigos se rezagaban para franquearle una salida. No avanzaron mucho cuando comenzó a escuchar las voces de ellos en invocaciones y hechizos, y además de la condición de escapar, ahora la golpeaba la preocupación por todos ellos. Faltaban sólo unos pasos para llegar al aparcadero de escobas, lo único que restaba era convertir el cetro y usar Flight…

—Podemos hacer esto de la forma fácil, señorita Kinomoto. —La profunda y rasposa voz de Erron se sintió como un hielo deslizándose por la espalda de Sakura. Él era el único obstáculo entre ellos y su escape, y despreocupadamente giraba su revólver izquierdo—. Venga conmigo, y le garantizo la seguridad y la vida de sus cercanos… pero no podré ayudarle si se resiste.

Xiao-Lang ya se había puesto frente a Sakura para ese momento, espada en mano, al mismo tiempo que Akko apuntaba con su varita al sicario.

—Salga del camino. —amenazó Li, listo para el combate, pensando en darle aunque fuera unos segundos de ventaja a Sakura y Akko. Ya había visto de lo que aquél pistolero era capaz.

Aún debajo del pañuelo que cubría la boca y nariz de Black, una sonrisa se hizo evidente, mientras que el hombre se preparaba para un duelo. Al ser un ávido coleccionista de objetos mágicos, no pudo dejar de notar la rareza de Wu Xing… tal vez no era la espada que estaba buscando, pero definitivamente despertó su interés. Sakura observaba incrédula al escena, y la profecía la hizo sentir pavor, no podría cargar con que Li saliera lastimado o peor ese día, además de que el pequeño pelotón de Black comenzaba a rodearlos.

—¡Alto, por favor! —Exclamó Sakura, deteniendo a los contendientes—. Yo… iré con usted…

Li estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero hubo un cambio que no se lo permitió. Por alguna razón, todos miraron al cielo, donde un par de ángeles guardianes cambiaban el panorama de las cosas en tierra. Cerbero y Spinel Sun estaban cargando con los drones, y en poco tiempo los despedazaron a fuerza de mordidas y llamaradas. Cuando los trozos comenzaron a caer, aurores y otros hechiceros se aparecieron para enfrentar al grupo, incluso Kurogane y Charlotte dieron alcance a Black en una batalla que por fin comenzaba a equilibrarse.

—¡Largo de aquí! —Gritó Kurogane a los chicos luego de arremeter con toda su fuerza contra Erron.

Sin pensarlo, Xiao-Lang tiró de la mano de Sakura. Él nunca aprendió a desaparecer, no era una costumbre mágica común en oriente, su único medio de escape era el vuelo, y las escobas representaban salir bien librados de ese lugar.

Pero por supuesto, no podía ser tan fácil.

—Esto no se acaba hasta que yo diga. —Susurró para sí mismo el pistolero.

Sakura lo vio extraer un diminuto revólver de su ropa, apuntar a ella y hacer un único disparo que recibió en la clavícula izquierda, sintiendo como algo caliente se regaba por su torrente sanguíneo. Xiao-Lang gritó su nombre con desesperación al verla caer, la atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo, y a una velocidad sorprendente cargó con ella, montando la misma escoba que había utilizado para llegar al callejón Diagon en primer lugar. Mientras se elevaba escuchó varios disparos más mientras Erron gritaba una maldición.

Habían logrado escapar, pero en su regazo, Sakura sollozaba por el dolor en la herida. No parecía algo de gravedad, un insignificante reguerillo de sangre caía… aún así, debía llevarla de inmediato a La Madriguera para que recibiera atención.

* * *

—¡Son demasiados, jefe Potter! —Exclamó un burócrata al paso de Harry, que corría hacia la oficina ministerial.  
—¡Lo sé!, ¡en cuanto reciban la señal, desaparezcan!

La escena que se encontraron parecía sacada de una pesadilla. El muro frontal de la oficina de Hermione era una pila de escombros, y ahí estaba una bestia de metal y cables, que presa de una poderosa descarga eléctrica se sacudía espasmódicamente. Ron reconoció de inmediato la magia de su esposa, y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando el ataque eléctrico terminó…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó de su bolsillo el móvil que Tomoyo le había dado unos días atrás, activó la aplicación que le habían enseñado, y lo arrojó al corazón del monstruo. El efecto fue el esperado: Las sacudidas volvieron a la fiera mientras que sus tentáculos perdían control y consistencia, lo que Harry, Ron y otros aurores aprovecharon para atacarla.

—¡Los aparatos cayeron, señor! —Indicó un oficial apareciendo a unos metros de Harry.  
—¡Cada quien tome un herido y desaparezca con él! ¡No sabemos cuánto tiempo tendremos controlada a esta cosa!

Varios hombres buscaron frenéticamente en la oficina por cualquier superviviente, desapareció el primero llevándose a la mujer que era la escolta de la ministra, Harry levantó a Neville de entre los escombros, y se volvió para buscar a Ron.

El pelirrojo, con uñas y dientes desprendía los montones de fierros retorcidos entre los que una Hermione exangüe estaba atrapada, disculpándose con ella por no haberla protegido.

Harry y Ron cruzaron una mirada y desaparecieron con su respectivo rescate, abandonando el ministerio al fin.

Aparecieron entre los bosques de Devon, a algunos kilómetros de La Madriguera. Apenas Harry corroboró que Neville estuviera bien, corrió hasta donde Ron parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto con su esposa aún en brazos, había roto una parte de su propia camisa y limpiaba la sangre de la frente de su amada.

—Ron… ¿ella está…?  
—Está viva… muy débil, pero viva… y no puedo despertarla, Harry… —dijo en un hilo de voz quebrada, alcanzado al fin por el momento—, perdóname, Hermi… lo lamento tanto…

* * *

El móvil se partió por la mitad, deteniendo su vibración al fin, mientras que "S" miraba sus despojos con aprensión. Susurró un furioso "Daidoji" al reconocer la marca del aparato. Estaba completamente sola en lo que quedaba de la oficina principal del Ministerio. Poco después, Erron llegó junto con buena parte de su equipo.

—Kinomoto escapó. —anticipó Black a la pregunta que seguramente recibiría.  
—¿Y sus cercanos?  
—Los magos sólo la vieron escapar y desaparecieron llevándose a todos los suyos.  
—Fue igual aquí con la ministra Granger-Weasley. El edificio está vacío.  
—¿La mataste?  
—No. Pero su salud quedó muy comprometida, es probable que no sobreviva.

Erron guardó finalmente sus armas y abrió un canal con Fátima.

—Misión cumplida. El Ministerio Británico es nuestro.

**Capítulo 16.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡No se olviden de reseñar!


	18. La Egoista y el Mentiroso, Parte 1

**Retroalimentación:**

**Michelle chapter 17 . Jan 17:** Querida Michelle: Gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo capítulo, y gracias también por tu sinceridad y reconocimiento, realmente motiva mucho. Quizás a partir de aquí, los capítulos comiencen a ser un poco más intensos, por la cercanía que tenemos ya al nudo argumental, y todos los eventos que deberán darse al respecto, así que es menester estar en un prolongado estado de estrés. Hermione es una mujer muy fuerte, no debes preocuparte por ella… ¿o sí…? quién sabe, veremos qué le depara el futuro a la ministra. Yo mismo no puedo evitar emparejar a esos dos, me parecen muy compatibles… ¡Gracias por tu reseña! Disfruta el nuevo capítulo.

**Sahure chapter 17 . Jan 17:** Hola. ¡Sí, maldición! ¿No detestas cuando se acaba en un momento de gran tensión? Sakura es buena, aunque no muy lista, aunque no creo que tenga que ver con su inteligencia, sino con su madurez, y sí, le hace falta una buena zarandeada. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**carmennj chapter 17 . Jan 17:** En eso tienes toda la razón. Tal vez echar un vistazo al futuro no te permita cambiarlo del todo, pero podría ayudarte a llegar en mejor forma a ese momento. Ron y Hermione son fuertes, prepárate para lo peor esperando lo mejor. En eso también tienes razón, tal vez la herida no sea grave, pero en su mente puede ser algo terrible, y efectivamente, esa parte del carácter de Sakura puede ser su mayor virtud o su mayor debilidad. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

**Wonder Grinch chapter 17 . Jan 17:** Esas pequeñas cosas cotidianas son las que hacen los grandes momentos valiosos. Muy en el fondo esa era la sensación que quería causar, aunque siendo honesto, para mí los dos están igual de mocosos. Esta niña nos va a sacar canas verdes, otro poquito y pasa justo lo que tenían que evitar. Has asumido bien, Tomoyo ha encontrado a su némesis. ¡Gracias por tu reseña!

**Liz Padilla chapter 17 . Jan 17:** No llores aún, esta pareja para mí es una de las más representativas del fandom. Tienes razón, es decir, ya saben que es oráculo, que puede predecir, ¡y no le hacen caso! No pueden negar parte de su culpa. Oh, tengo mucho de Tomoyo que darte en este episodio, veremos si sigues viéndola igual. Sakura está, efectivamente, en una curva de maduración, y también creo que esa otra versión de ella podría ser una meta digna a seguir. ¡Disfruta el nuevo capítulo!

**CherryLeeUp chapter 17 . Jan 19:** Como bien notaste, hay un universo de referencias que siento que podrían apoyar la trama principal, y eso inevitablemente nos pondrá nostálgicos. Te comenté alguna vez, Tomoyo, como todo personaje importante, merece algo que no le habían dado hasta hoy: un némesis. Tú misma lo has mencionado en tu obra: la vida y las cosas que la hacen increíble son los momentos. Y sobre "Score" y Rose, tienes razón, no puede ser tan fácil. Tranquila, creo que conozco formas más eficientes y dolorosas de provocarte llanto. Te concedo eso: Eriol merece justicia, y sobre tu diva, las cosas se van a poner muy locas para ella. ¡Todos queremos más…! Eh… ¿cómo sería? ¿MeiBus? Sabes que es un placer para mí romper cosas, en especial si están dentro de ti. Sobre Ron y Hermione, era justo ponerlos en esos términos, ¿no crees? ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Es un desafío hacer una pelea entendible, es bueno ver que no estoy tan perdido. Pronto más de esos villanos, y Eriol tendrá lo suyo eventualmente. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 17 . Jan 20:** Sí, definitivamente debieron. Pero es complicado ir a contracorriente cuando hay muchas personas juntas. Nuestro querido Li hizo lo suyo y la sacó, pero la suerte de la ministra aún es un misterio. Scorpius y Rose sólo juegan a ser maduros, pero no tienen idea, les hace falta un baño de pueblo. Asiria ya es más que humana, será nuestra antagonista, pero Fátima tiene su parte en ese entuerto. La apreciación sobre Beiji-Hu es correcta, pronto retomaremos su historia. Y ciertamente estamos por entrar en una parte nodal de la trama, así que estemos preparados. Ay, Tomoyo… creo que ya viene un momento de catarsis para ella, quiero que este personaje brille, por eso ahora no sólo está metida en este problema de pantalones, sino que hasta tiene un némesis. Mei y Albus merecen pasarla bien, y si es juntos, mejor. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios!

**AZULMITLA chapter 16 . Jan 21:** Qué bueno que optaste por volver por tu dosis de dolor. Quería que este futuro nos mostrara algo de culpa en los involucrados, y sobre la muerte… hay que hacer apuestas. Y no… la muerte conmigo, una vez pasado el umbral, no hay vuelta atrás… Creo que eres la única que ha dado con "S", pero esperemos a que tu teoría se confirme o se desmienta. ¡Feliz año para ti también! Te espero en el cap 16… y ahora el 17.

**SnoopyMoon chapter 1 . Jan 21:** Bienvenida, Snoopy. Gracias por tu comentario, espero puedas ponerte al día pronto con esta historia. Sobre tu pregunta, en esta mitología es el cuerpo de policías magos de Japón. De Asiria te enterarás pronto.

**Diego chapter 17 . Jan 23:** Hola. Gracias por tu comentario. Sobre las aventuras de la Brigada SOS, la última obra al respecto fue suspendida definitivamente por tu servidor hace unos tres años, y es muy poco probable que la retome, así que ese canon terminaría oficialmente en "Cacofonía Silente", espero que este nuevo hilo argumental te guste, y te agradezco el apoyo. ¡Un gran saludo!

**Reader2109otp chapter 17 . Jan 26:** Hola ahijada. Pensar en que debes buscarte un tiempo para responder, para mí es evidencia de que tienes mucho qué hacer y agradezco por ello, porque debes estar haciendo cosas importantes y espero te lleven a grandes realizaciones, y eso aumenta la importancia de que te des el tiempo para dejar una reseña. Justo el que mencionas era un efecto que quería lograr. Siglos pensándose superiores, y cayendo en cuenta de que dejaron de vigilar a los no usuarios de magia lo suficiente para permitirles desarrollar el antídoto para esa carencia. Aún cuando Scorpius y Rose son invitados en este relato, vale la pena darles algo de desarrollo, aunque las diferencias en la formación y costumbres deben ser evidentes, sin dejar de lado que la adolescencia padece, en la mayoría de los casos, de estupidez. Eriol será también un digno objeto de afecto, los próximos capítulos serán cruciales para él, ya verás, y encaríñate de Diana y Akko, también son una de mis parejas favoritas. Yo también emparejó irremediablemente a Al y Meilin, algo lindo y jugoso debe salir de ahí. Los eventos después de lo acaecido serán una escapada rápida a partir de aquí, en el clímax argumental, y espero poder darle muchas emociones. El formato de tu reseña se ve muy cuidado, sin errores de ortografía visibles, es realmente hermoso, me hace muy feliz recibir correspondencia como está. Muchas gracias por compartirme tus impresiones, en serio, lo aprecio muchísimo, en especial cuando el esmero en el resultado final es tan evidente y concienzudo. ¡Disfruta el próximo episodio!

* * *

Siendo que la temática desde aquí tomará nuevos matices, cambiaré la clasificación de la misma. No se olviden de dejar su opinión.

* * *

**Capítulo 17.**

**La Egoísta y el Mentiroso, Parte 1.**

**o**

**De las terribles desventajas de la verdad.**

Cuando el ruido se detuvo, la obscuridad sólo era interrumpida por las deslumbrantes lámparas LED empotradas a los cañones de los rifles de repetición y por los monitores de los móviles. Varias decenas de hombres se reagrupaban y confirmaban si las personas en el suelo eran heridos o muertos.

Uno de esos mismos hombres, luego de una breve charla con Asiria en su muñeca caminó hasta el que parecía el responsable, único que no ocultaba el rostro debajo de una capucha.

—Quince heridos nuestros, la mayoría por hechizos aturdidores, dos por punzocortantes. La mayor parte de la gente que trabajaba aquí escapó, hay algunos heridos y una decena de muertos que se resistieron. La persona que me indicó que quería capturada está en el salón del cónclave con una chica. Casi todos nuestros heridos fueron culpa de ellos, están controlados y listos para recibirlo. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?  
—Atiende a nuestros hombres, acerquen a los magos heridos a dónde puedan recibir atención médica, desháganse de los cadáveres, y preparen las instalaciones del edificio para ocupación.  
—Sí, señor Li.

Era la segunda incursión exitosa de Shandian a un complejo mágico, un tiempo atrás había recuperado la Mansión Li, y ahora había expulsado a los hechiceros del Concilio Chino de Artes Mágicas. Sólo faltaba una última entrevista.

Cuando entró al inmenso salón del cónclave, un equipo de una docena de mercenarios rodeaban a una pareja que había sido puesta sobre sus rodillas frente a frente, un hombre maduro y una jovencita. Sólo ella seguía forcejeando. El recién llegado puso una rodilla en el suelo ante el cautivo para que sus rostros coincidieran.

—¿Por qué, Shandian? —Preguntó el prisionero sin levantar la vista.  
—Por justicia, Baoshu.  
—¿Justicia? ¿Qué clase de justicia entra con armas al mismo lugar que vela por proteger los intereses de…?  
—¿De los hechiceros?  
—¡De las familias, Shandian! ¡Nuestras familias están integradas por magos y _pingfan_!  
—Utilizando ese apelativo sólo confirmas que lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto.  
—Por favor, Shandian… de un Li a otro Li, termina con esta locura… gente inocente está muriendo.  
—Lo lamento, Cónsul Li, no puedo hacer eso. Y es curioso que apeles a la sangre Li para convencerme, déjame recordarte que fuiste uno de los que aplaudió el poner a esa pérfida de Ieran como cabeza del Clan en lugar de a mí.  
—Porque ella es una líder de verdad… tú sólo un usurpador —intervino una tercera voz.

A esas palabras, Shandian se puso de pie para encarar a la segunda prisionera, que hasta ese momento había ignorado por completo, encontrando a una mujer muy joven que lo miraba desafiante.

—Una líder de verdad, ¿no? Una a la que seguirías sin pensar, ¿verdad?  
—Por supuesto.  
—Ahora que te veo detenidamente, te conozco… tú fuiste una de las que escapó de la mansión Li hace unos días —la observó, haciendo memoria—. ¡Claro! ¡Xue Wang! La sobrina del sirviente… dime, ¿Tú familiar hizo algo para que lo alcanzarás?, ¿Ieran les facilitó medios para hallarla?  
—Aún no… pero….  
—No lo hará. Ni entre ustedes se pueden ayudar, es verdaderamente triste. Pero más allá de eso… sé que eras cercana a Beiji-Hu, y te pongo sobre aviso de una vez: él ya ha decidido, y su lealtad está conmigo.

Se dio la vuelta, llamando al jefe de los escoltas con una seña.

—Beiji-Hu no es como tú. Él hará lo necesario para…  
—No, niña. Y tampoco volverá a ti. —En un parpadeo, Shandian giró sobre sus talones, apuntándola con el puño del móvil—. ¡_Haltigu koron_!

Una ráfaga de luz anaranjada cruzó el aire entre ellos. Baoshu gritó una negación aterrorizado al ver como la muchachita era impactada. La desdichada joven cayó lentamente sobre su espalda, dejando al cónsul con una horrible, pero familiar sensación ante el no hechizo.

—¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!? —Increpó, al ver a la chica quedar exánime.  
—Asombroso, ¿no? Es mi propia versión de un _Avada Kedavra_. Parece que funciona a la perfección. Tú no debes temer, no vas a morir hoy. Mi gente te llevará cerca del Concilio de Oriente y les vas a contar lo que pasó aquí. Que esos ancianos se vayan preparando para el final de su era.

* * *

—Fémur derecho fracturado, cuatro costillas rotas, pulmón izquierdo colapsado, fractura de radio, cúbito y varios carpos de la mano derecha, parcialmente autoinfligido en su afán de no soltar su varita, múltiples laceraciones a lo largo de la espalda, pecho, cuello y brazos, la mayoría únicamente compromisos de piel, dos hemorragias internas en el tórax por aplastamiento, y una fisura de cráneo que provocó inflamación encefálica… eso produce la fiebre y el estupor comatoso.

Cada palabra era un golpe de martillo en la mente de Ron, que cerca estuvo de arrancarse la barba a tirones de puro estrés.

Hermione había pasado a una sala de sanación sacando expresiones de sorpresa de todos los que ahí atendían, no sólo por reconocerla, sino por lo precaria de su condición. San Mungo era un caos, muchos aurores y burócratas habían llegado en las últimas horas, mientras era cada vez más fuerte la noticia de que El Ministerio había sido tomado y que la ministra estaba herida de gravedad o muerta. Muchos curanderos se habían ofrecido como voluntarios ante la crisis, uno de esos curanderos altruistas era quien daba ese parte médico a Harry y Ron.

—Todo es mi culpa. —susurró Ron, incapaz ya de demostrar más dolor en sus palabras—. Debí apresurarme.  
—Nada de eso, —respondió el curandero—, si hubieses llegado aunque fuera unos segundos después, ella no lo habría logrado. Sólo necesito que la inflamación en el cerebro baje, luego de eso, arreglar huesos será cosa de minutos.

Aquél hombre alto, rubio y de rostro afilado se acercó hasta Weasley, y en un gesto que podía resultar sumamente raro para los dos considerando su pasado común, puso una mano sobre su hombro, confortándolo. Ron lo miró suplicante.

—¿Se pondrá bien?  
—Eso dependerá de ella. No deberías preocuparte, Hermione es una de las mujeres más fuertes que he conocido. Si me lo permites, me haré cargo personalmente de su cuidado.  
—Gracias, Draco. —Derrotado, se dejó caer en el sillón de la salita de espera, y la ansiedad volvió—. Pero… ¿y si no lo logra…? ¿qué se supone que yo haga? ¡Rose, Hugo y yo dependemos totalmente de ella!  
—¡Hey, Ronald! —Intervino Harry, sacudiendo a su mejor amigo por los hombros—. ¡Contrólate, tonto! Ahora más que nunca, y justamente por Hugo y Rose es que necesitas ser el más fuerte y centrado. Esta es tu parte de la batalla mientras ella lucha por su vida. Tus hijos te necesitan firme. —El pelirrojo asintió mientras respiraba profundamente, tratando de recomponerse. Malfoy aprovechó para dar las pertenencias de la ministra al jefe auror. Harry tomó una con delicadeza y la llevó hasta Ron, poniéndola ante él, determinado: su varita—. Tú personalmente se la devolverás cuando se recupere, ¿de acuerdo?  
—De acuerdo.

La puerta del recinto se abrió. Los dos hijos del matrimonio Weasley Granger entraron a la carrera a colgarse de su padre, asustados.

Harry y Draco dejaron a la familia charlar, acercándose a Diana, que había llevado al par ahí. Compartieron todos los últimos eventos, puntualizando que excepto por Hermione, toda la familia estaba a salvo en La Madriguera.

—¿Qué hay de Sakura y los otros? —Preguntó Harry.  
—Ella resultó herida, aunque no de gravedad. Flowright está haciéndose cargo de evaluar su condición. La verdadera pregunta es: ¿qué vamos a hacer a partir de aquí, Harry?  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—El Ministerio cayó, y no fue el único: sólo en Europa perdimos París, Berlín, Oslo y Madrid. La información no es precisa para este momento, pero se habla que en Asia cayeron Beijing, Tokio y Seúl, Canberra y Moscú; y ni hablar de América, hay sólo rumores de MACUSA, la SEMAG de México y el CONAM en Venezuela, y hay un silencio aterrador en Brasilia y Buenos Aires.  
—Nos están dejando a ciegas y sordos entre nosotros mismos.  
—Tenemos que reagruparnos y prepararnos para defendernos, Harry.  
—Lo sé, Diana, pero… yo no soy un político… soy un policía, un soldado si tú quieres. Tú eres una de las que mejor conocía la forma de trabajar de Hermione, ¿qué crees que haría ella?

Diana se quedó reflexiva ante semejante pregunta.

* * *

—Bueno, el hueso tampoco sufrió daño, la ojiva apenas si hizo una perforación, es casi lo que hubiera provocado una salva o una bala de pintura. —Decía Fye mientras examinaba la clavícula de Sakura, ahora un poco más calmada recostada en una pequeña camilla, sabiéndose a salvo—. ¿Te habían disparado antes?  
—No. Al menos no con un arma de fuego.  
—Ya veo. Esto te va a molestar sólo un momento… —el rubio, ataviado con cubrebocas y guantes estériles, tomó con un largo hisopo una muestra de sangre de la herida aún abierta.

Pasó la muestra a Chii, que sin pensárselo dos veces, se la llevó a la boca. Por un momento se quedó pensativa, luego, en su voz delicada dijo:

—El tipo de Sangre es "O" negativo, con altos niveles de cortisol, progesterona, estrógenos, prolactina, ganodotropinas LH, FSH y hormona estimulante de la tiroides, testosterona en una menor medida. No hay rastros de narcóticos. Hay una sustancia extraña: _Veritaserum Ashura_.

Por primera vez, la cara de Fye mostró sorpresa, su eterna sonrisa se había ido, extrañando a Sakura, Xiao-Lang, Tomoyo y Meilin que presenciaban el diagnóstico, incluso a la abuela Molly, que maternal tomaba la mano de Sakura. El hombre fue hasta sus pertenencias, sacando un pequeño estuche de cuero donde diminutos tubos de ensayo contenían sustancias de diferentes colores. Con desgano separó uno con una cantidad ínfima de un fluido transparente, y luego lo observó a contraluz.

—Había escuchado del _Veritaserum_, pero… ¿_Veritaserum Ashura_? —Preguntó Li, confundido.  
—Es un alto secreto desarrollado por Alruwh… mejor dicho, financiado por ellos. Yo lo cree, justo es este que tengo aquí. —Dicho eso, lo dejó en el escritorio.  
—¿Y en qué es diferente al _Veritaserum_ común? —lanzó Molly.  
—Aproveché algunos conocimientos que tengo sobre química moderna y neurociencia, y los combiné con la alquimia, Mis resultados fueron impresionantes: el efecto es más potente y prolongado con una menor cantidad, en las pruebas que corrimos resultó ser efectiva en la mayoría de los magos _oclumens_, y es resistente a los antídotos. El pentotal sódico, un suero de la verdad _muggle_ sólo inhibe la capacidad de mentir del paciente, el _veritaserum_ común obliga al alma a decir la verdad aún cuando el cerebro trate de ir en su contra, pero no es infalible. El _Veritaserum Ashura_ inhabilita casi completamente la capacidad de mentir, y estimula a la memoria para ir directo al lenguaje sin pasar por el filtro del razonamiento lógico, por lo que el paciente será incapaz incluso de mentirse a sí mismo. Al parecer la dosis fue la que llegué a recomendar alguna vez, de otra manera, Sakura estaría en coma. —Se volvió a la chica, haciéndola sobresaltar—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura?  
—Siento algo de dolor y un poco de hambre.  
—Bien, pequeña… te voy a contar lo que seguramente tenía que pasar, y por lo que una parte del plan de estas personas era inocularte con este suero: La ciencia y la magia han estado separadas por casi dos milenios, en el tonto pensamiento humano de que una y otra no deben estar juntas, por eso los magos casi no aportan tecnología y los _muggles_ no entienden y temen a la magia. Alruwh descubrió que son complementarias: pudieron obtener información con muestras de sangre de magos y entender un poco de la genética mágica, pero recién llegaron a una verdad que a pesar de lo evidente, todo mundo ignoró: el entendimiento del alma es fundamental para comprender y aplicar la magia. Tu secuestro estuvo pensado para que, a través de esta sustancia, dieras de forma voluntaria tu explicación y experiencia sobre la magia, que en tu caso va atada a cosas tangibles como tu linaje y genética, como a las intangibles, que son tus sentimientos y motivaciones.  
—Pero pudieron hacer eso con cualquiera, ¿por qué yo?  
—Creí que ya lo habías intuido.  
—Me dicen eso a menudo, es un fastidio. Sé que soy despistada, ¿le molestaría no tratarme como si fuera estúpida? —Sakura, con los ojos muy abiertos se cubrió la boca con ambas manos… ¿eso realmente había salido de su boca?— ¡Discúlpeme!  
—Descuida, mi niña. Es el suero hablando a través de ti… sobre tu pregunta, es por tu tipo de magia. La magia de Proyección es una pequeña aguja en el pajar de las habilidades natas de un hechicero, los usuarios de magia promedio podemos invocar cosas que están distantes, aparecer y desaparecer, materializar objetos y hasta animales, pero todo sobre la base de la Ley de la Conservación de la Materia, todo aquello que hacemos aparecer y desaparecer sólo cambia de lugar en el espacio o el tiempo. Lo que hacía el Mago Clow y haces tú rompe ese tabú: tú eres capaz de crear de acuerdo a tu imaginación, deseos o necesidades desde objetos hasta seres vivos que no tuvieron una existencia previa. Con el estudio de tus conocimientos y la explicación de tus vivencias, Asiria sería capaz de replicarlas y aplicarlas contra nosotros, contra el mundo mismo. Y eso por eso que tengo que pedirte algo.  
—¿Y qué es?  
—El suero será purgado de tu sistema en unos tres días, mientras eso sucede, todos los que estemos cerca de ti estaremos en riesgo de que te atrapen… y en riesgo de ti. Tu magia no sólo es enorme, sino que hasta donde sé, aún no la sabes controlar. Si tu mente entra en un conflicto serio, podrías crear algo que ponga en peligro a las personas cercanas. La Madriguera sólo puede ser visitada por quien la haya visto o conozca su ubicación. Si por error compartes esa información a las personas equivocadas, todos estaríamos en peligro. Así que necesito que te aisles durante ese tiempo.

Eriol se venía integrando a la conversación, alcanzando a escuchar la última parte de la disertación de Flowright. Sakura de hecho detuvo con una seña de la mano al Fye, concentrándose en el recién llegado.

—¿Qué pasó con el señor Potter y los demás? —preguntó ansiosa, demostrando que su consternación era legítima.  
—La mayoría están bien, pero la ministra está grave, y perdimos el ministerio… básicamente estamos solos. Diana está tratando de hacer gestiones con el Primer Ministro Británico, pero no sabemos qué pasará. —Después de decir eso, caminó hasta Fye, apuntando sus grilletes y los de Chii con su varita, liberándolos—. ¿Les importaría que charláramos un poco? Creo que el asunto de Sakura merece ser estudiado por más personas, —miró a la hechicera con precaución— descansa un poco, Sakura, en un momento te avisaremos qué pasará.

La mayoría siguió a Eriol, la abuela Molly se despidió dando un ligero apretón en la mano de la jovencita, sólo Tomoyo se quedó con Sakura.

Sin embargo, antes de salir, Xiao-Lang tomó el tubo que Flowright había dejado sobre el escritorio.

* * *

—¿Es realmente necesario que Sakura sea aislada? —Preguntó Xiao-Lang, un tanto molesto por la determinación de Fye.  
—Sí. En una oficina mágica con los debidos controles o en una prisión mágica de baja seguridad podríamos cuidarla, incluso en un laboratorio de Alruwh, ella y los que estén cerca estarían seguros, pero La Madriguera es un hogar familiar. Sakura podría herir no sólo físicamente a las personas cercanas.  
—Sólo es incapaz de mentir, ¿qué tan peligroso puede ser eso?  
—Creo que no lo estás entendiendo a cabalidad, muchacho. Ahora mismo ella es una bomba de sinceridad. En el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerla, una de sus principales virtudes ha sido la consideración con sus semejantes… y ahora no la tiene, si preguntas algo, te dirá lo que piensa o lo que realmente sucede, pasando por alto tus sentimientos, los de los demás o incluso los propios. Con cualquiera de nosotros eso no sería un riesgo tan grande, pero hablamos de la hechicera de proyección más importante de tu generación, no conocemos el alcance de una magia que básicamente puede reorganizar la realidad en un arranque de ira, tristeza o miedo.

Akko y Kurogane mostraban cierta inquietud ante las palabras del belga, incluso Charlotte parecía no poder seguir fingiendo indiferencia ante el problema, la abuela Molly, mientras tanto, contaba la anécdota de uno de sus hijos, expuesto en una travesura de sus hermanos al _Veritaserum _y las terribles consecuencias que ello acarreó.

Fue Kurogane quien, en un momento de lucidez, arrugó aún más el entrecejo, un poco sobresaltado.

—¿Estás diciendo que Sakura no es capaz de mentir?  
—Justamente, Kuropú. —Respondió Fye, en un extraño afán de coquetear con el samurái.  
—Vuélveme a llamar así y te haré desear que Alruwh te atrapara. —dijo señalándolo con el índice directo a la cara, irritado; luego lo ignoró por completo, volviendo al grupo—. ¿Y se pusieron a pensar que dejaron a Sakura sola con Tomoyo?  
—¿Y eso qué tiene de…? Ay, demonios…— susurró Eriol, que a la carrera comenzó a seguir a Kurogane, que iba a toda prisa hacia el cobertizo evanescente.

* * *

Tomoyo comenzó a tantear el terreno con preguntas más bien inocentes y bienintencionadas, sobre su salud y sentir luego de toda la situación… pero lo cierto es que tenía bastante tiempo queriendo conocer más y más cosas sobre su prima favorita, y esa parecía una excelente oportunidad para ir más lejos.

—Ya no he tenido la oportunidad de crearte más vestidos. Es una lástima, la cultura mágica británica es fascinante.  
—Preferiría que no investigaras más, Tomoyo.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Últimamente no me siento cómoda con vestirme con lo que haces.  
—¿Te parecen malos diseños? —Tomoyo sonó un poco ofendida.  
—Para nada, son hermosos, pero me molesta un poco sentirme como una muñeca… ya no soy una niña.  
—Vaya, qué alivio, por un momento pensé que ya no te gustaba como diseñaba. —Sin mirar a su prima a los ojos, Tomoyo comenzó a jugar con un fleco de su cabello, pensando muy bien su próxima pregunta—. Cambiando un poco de tema… ¿sabes? He sentido algo de curiosidad… pues tú sabes… yo no tengo un novio… pero tú tienes a Li…  
—Tomoyo, por favor… —susurró temerosa, intuyendo hacia donde podría marchar la charla.  
—Yo los he visto besarse y eso… pero… ¿han ido más lejos?  
—Sí. —Respondió Sakura crispada, apretando los puños.  
—¿De verdad? ¿Ustedes dos ya…?  
—¡No! —Salió casi en un grito.  
—¿Entonces hasta donde han llegado?  
—N-nos hemos tocado… —Sakura parecía desesperada al comprobar que no era capaz de decir otra cosa que no fuera la verdad.  
—¿Se ha atrevido a tocarte? —Lanzó emocionada, poniéndose de pie impulsivamente, sobresaltando aún más a la interrogada—, ¿dónde?, ¿cómo?  
—Algunas veces en mi casa y otras en su departamento, incluso en la mansión Li y aquí en la madriguera…  
—No hablo de geografía, sino de anatomía.  
—Mis piernas, mi trasero y mis senos, los últimos incluso los ha besado… T-Tomoyo, por favor…  
—¿Y sólo así? ¿Te convence y empieza a tocarte…?  
—En realidad, la mayoría de las veces lo he provocado yo.  
—¡Guau! ¡Eres una chica con iniciativa…! ¿Entonces…? —La pregunta "tú eres la que lo desea" murió en su garganta.

La puerta se abrió intempestivamente, sacándole un grito a Sakura y una expresión de bien disimulado fastidio a Tomoyo, notando a un Kurogane furioso que iba hacia ella.

—Suficiente. —Dijo él al ver la expresión suplicante de la maestra de cartas, al borde del llanto.  
—Sólo estábamos charlando. —Reprochó Tomoyo sutilmente.

Los demás llegaron a la estancia al tiempo que el samurái tomaba a Sakura por los hombros guiándola a la salida.

—¿Esta te parece la expresión de alguien que sólo charlaba? —Preguntó él, aún enojado, señalando a la afectada—. ¿Estás cómoda con la conversación que estabas teniendo con Tomoyo?  
—No.  
—¿Te estaba haciendo preguntas?  
—Sí.  
—¿Personales?  
—Muy personales… —la angustia en la cara de Sakura iba en aumento.  
—¿Preguntas que querrías responder?  
—No. —Esa palabra salió ya con voz descompuesta.  
—¿Qué te hizo sentir?  
—Mucha vergüenza.

El hombre hizo un gesto a la abuela Molly, que presta se llevó a la chica hacia la casa principal. Kurogane volvió a la carga con Tomoyo.

—¿Podrías por un momento fingir que te interesan los sentimientos de los demás? Cosas muy serias pasan aquí y tú sólo te preocupas por alimentar tu morbo.  
—¿Cómo te atreves…? ¡Tu no sabes todo lo que Sakura y yo hemos vivido juntas!  
—¿Como que sea tu conejillo de indias para tus tontos diseños?, ¿o que te permita seguir con ese extraño fetiche de grabarla para todo?  
—¿Fetiche…? ¡Y tú qué vas a saber sobre moda! ¡Si de ti dependiera vivirías desnudo en un árbol!  
—Y aún así, no me metería de forma tan insistente en la vida de los que me rodean, ¿viste su cara?, ¿te pareció que esa sería la expresión de alguien que la está pasando bien contigo? ¡Deja de tratar a todos como si fueran simples mascotas para tu entretenimiento! ¡Egocéntrica sinvergüenza!

El siguiente sonido fue de la contundente bofetada con la que Tomoyo cruzó la mejilla del samurái. El rostro de la chica estaba rojo, sus ojos muy cristalizados y tenía la respiración muy agitada. Por algunos segundos miró al hombre como si quisiera atravesarlo. Sin decir palabra e ignorando a todo mundo hizo camino a la puerta.

—De acuerdo, te pasaste de la raya, Ou. —Dijo Eriol, a punto de salir a perseguir a la chica.  
—Mira lo que son las cosas, justo iba a preguntar tu opinión, inglés afeminado. —Respondió sarcástico.  
—¿Quieres las cosas así? Bien por mí, finalmente te estarías metiendo con un hombre en lugar de aprovecharte de una jovencita.  
—No quieres pelear conmigo, Hiiragizawa. Cuando crezcas aceptaré tu invitación. ¿Cuánto medía tu madre a todo esto?

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba de espaldas sobre el césped del prado, con un fuerte dolor en el abdomen. El hechizo habría sido suficiente para desmayar a cualquiera, pero Kurogane se levantó apenas resintiéndolo, de hecho, lo derribó la sorpresa, no el poder. Todos los presentes corrieron a alcanzarlo mientras imploraban que los involucrados se detuvieran, la única que parecía disfrutar de la contienda era Charlotte.

—¿En serio? ¿Magia? Claro, de qué otra forma podrías hacerme frente.

Eriol en frenesí lanzó su varita, sus gafas y la llave del sol a un lado, yendo al encuentro del samurái. Saltó lanzando una patada a su abdomen, pero en lugar de conectarla, su sien chocó brutalmente contra el puño derecho de Ou, cuyos brazos eran mucho más largos. Mareado y confundido evitó a duras penas caer de espaldas. Su ira aumentó y volvió a la carga.

—Anda, hechicero, usa tu magia, de otra forma esto va a ser muy vergonzoso para ti. —Se burló Kurogane, esquivando los golpes del inglés apenas moviéndose.

En un golpe mal calculado de Eriol, Kurogane logró atraparlo por el brazo, aplicando una llave de judo que lo impactó de espaldas en el suelo, y trató de terminar el encuentro con un pisotón a su estómago. El británico vio en ese movimiento su oportunidad, capturando el pie ejecutor y alejándose en una voltereta con él entre sus manos, obligando a Ou a hacer un doloroso split, y finalmente impactando sin miramientos la planta de su pie en la nariz de su oponente provocando un salpicón de sangre, tirándolo sobre su espalda.

Cuando Eriol volvió para rematarlo, Ou se levantó parcialmente, se sujetaron quedando ambos trenzados por el cuello, sin que ninguno estuviera dispuesto a ceder. Kurogane empezó a ganar terreno, haciendo que las piernas de Eriol comenzaran a temblar mientras se rehusaba a ser llevado al suelo nuevamente.

—No eres más que un invitado, Hiiragizawa, no puedes andar por ahí solapando la conducta de Tomoyo sólo por tus ridículos intereses románticos… y no puedes interferir en su…

El mago pateó oportunamente la rodilla derecha del samurai, cambiando la ventaja, y en el forcejeo cortando su suministro de aire al presionar su cuello con el brazo.

—¿En su destino? ¿Tienes idea del tipo de mago que soy, Ou? Te has empeñado tanto en subestimarme que has ignorado completamente mis alcances… —Bajó la voz mientras susurraba directo al oído del oponente—, ¿crees que no puedo romper un Hilo Rojo del Destino? Pues entérate de que puedo.  
—¡_Expulso_!  
—¡_Incarcerous_!

Diana y Akko terminaron con esos hechizos el pancracio. Los contendientes salieron volando algunos metros de distancia y maniatados.

—¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes? —Reprendió Diana—. ¡No es momento de tener estúpidas peleas entre nosotros! Resolvamos el problema que tenemos y entonces podrán matarse como los animales que son.

* * *

La abuela Molly, consciente como era de la situación de Sakura, se mantuvo en silencio mientras la llevaba a una de las habitaciones.

—Gracias por sus atenciones, Abuela Molly.  
—Descuida, hija. Si puedo hacerte fácil el camino, lo haré.  
—Usted me agrada mucho, espero ser una abuela como usted cuando tenga su edad… imaginando que llego en primer lugar.  
—Claro que lo harás, —dijo Molly luego de reír un poco—, los magos vivimos mucho más que los _muggles_. Perdona que te cambie el tema así como así, pero… sabes que tu condición es delicada, ¿verdad?  
—Sí, lo entiendo.  
—Debemos llevarte a un lugar donde estés oculta y completamente sola, o al menos con el mínimo de compañía posible, podría ser peligroso para los demás y para ti estar entre tantas personas. La pregunta es quién cuidará de ti y a donde podríamos llevarte.

Eriol entró apresurado a la habitación, seguido por Akko, Diana y Li mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su túnica la sangre que caía de su ceja.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que se resguardara en mi casa. Clow me heredó una en las afueras de Kendal, paso mis vacaciones ahí, es un lindo lugar lejos de magos y no magos. —Estudió la expresión apesadumbrada de Sakura—. Supongo que Tomoyo no sería una buena opción para cuidarte, ¿cierto?  
—No. Estoy enojada con ella. —Soltó la maestra de cartas, incapaz de ocultar su sentir.  
—Ni siquiera me postularé, no creo que sea una buena idea que abandone La Madriguera o te acompañe en una casa sola durante tres días.  
—Y pondrías celoso a Xiao-Lang, no lo dice, pero aún se siente así sobre ti. ¡Debo dejar de hablar!  
—Yo lo haré. —Xiao-Lang sonaba determinado.  
—Imaginé que te ofrecerías, Li, pero no creo que sea una buena idea… en realidad sería mejor que fuera alguien que no conoce o tiene muy poco que compartir con Sakura.  
—¿Por qué debería ser así?  
—Honestidad como a la que ella está expuesta justo ahora ha destruido familias, he hecho que hermanos dejen de dirigirse la palabra, ha roto matrimonios y ocasionado crímenes, y eso hablándote sólo de _Veritaserum_ común, tiemblo de pensar en lo que la mezcla de Flowright sería capaz de hacerles.  
—¿Y qué tal si lo anulamos?  
—No hay antídoto.  
—Lo sé, Flowright lo dijo… ¿pero si Sakura estuviera acompañada por alguien en igualdad de condiciones?

Hiiragizawa le dio la espalda un momento a Li, reflexionando sus palabras.

—No creo que funcione… es decir, más bien, tendríamos que cuidar de dos personas que no… ¿qué es lo que has hecho? —Cuando Eriol dijo eso, fue incapaz de ocultar su contrariedad y hasta cierta molestia. Li había vaciado el total del contenido del tubo de ensayo, el que había tomado de las pertenencias de Flowright, y que era presumiblemente _Veritaserum Ashura_—. Demonios, Li, sé que estás preocupado por Sakura, pero tomar una decisión así no resolverá el problema que tenemos y…  
—No me importan sus problemas, sólo quiero que Sakura esté a salvo, y creo que soy el que mejor conoce sus necesidades.  
—Es evidente que no te importan nuestros problemas, pero…  
—Basta, muchachos. —intervino la abuela—. Nada bueno saldrá si discuten mientras uno de ustedes está bajo el influjo de esta sustancia. Esperemos unos minutos para decidir lo que pasará… Eriol, vayamos un momento abajo.

Sakura y Xiao-Lang se quedaron solos. Por un momento se sintió algo de incomodidad. Para entonces ninguno de los dos era capaz de decir mentiras, quizás lo mejor sería evitar hablar.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó Sakura tímidamente.  
—Soy el único que puede protegerte.  
—¿Y quién te protegerá a ti?  
—¿De qué?  
—De mí…

* * *

Harry caminaba lentamente de un lado a otro en la sala de estar. Mantenía las manos en la espalda, haciendo girar la Varita de Sauco con aburrimiento. Escuchó la muy curiosa historia que se desarrollaba bajo su techo luego de dejar a Hermione al cuidado de Malfoy, con la promesa de informar cuando la ministra despertara.

—¿Dónde están ellos ahora? —preguntó apesadumbrado.  
—Arriba.  
—Estoy de acuerdo con Eriol, y si nos permite su casa, sería un excelente escondite mientras los efectos de la poción pasan. Hasta donde entiendo, hay bloqueos mágicos que interrumpen completamente la detección exterior, ¿no es así?  
—Tiene protecciones mágicas muy antiguas, magia rúnica celta que incluso yo tardaría años en descifrar. No hay forma de que den con ellos en al menos un mes.  
—Siempre he pensado que los jóvenes deben aprender de sus propios errores. Si Li decidió involucrarse con ella en esto, deberá hacerle frente a ese error como un adulto.  
—No lo sé, Harry… ellos tienen una relación muy sólida, sentimientos muy profundos y poderosos los unen, pero… esto lo cambia todo, tal como te dije, la magia de Sakura es poderosa por la forma en que se cataliza con su interacción con sus cercanos. La situación actual podría destruir lo que los une…  
—O podría hacerlo más fuerte. Hay que instruirlos sobre cómo deberían comportarse, y con algo de suerte, los unirá aún más y nos permitirá explotar el verdadero potencial de Sakura. Llévalos cuanto antes. Diana, Ron, al estudio, hay cosas que arreglar durante la licencia de Hermione.

* * *

Con esa nueva tanda de instrucciones, Eriol ayudó a Li a empacar lo necesario para una semana, mientras que Molly y Rose hacían lo propio con Sakura. Rose de hecho prestó a Sakura el diminuto bolso que su madre usó cuando buscó los _horrocruxes _de Voldemort a lo largo y ancho de Gran Bretaña.

Estando todo listo, la maestra de cartas y Li fueron guiados por el heredero de Clow hacia las ciénagas que rodeaban los terrenos más lejanos del hogar Weasley, ahí, ante un ocaso arrebolado, el mago pidió a ambos que lo tomaran de la mano.

—Descuiden, chicos. Es un lugar muy agradable.  
—¿Hay filtros o trampas mágicas? —lanzó Li.  
—Probablemente, pero no deben preocuparse por eso, los retiraré todos, ¿que no confían en mí? —El "sí" de Sakura se mezcló con el "no" de Xiao-Lang—. Supongo que es mi culpa por preguntar… en fin. —El sonido de un petardo hizo eco en todo el valle mientras los tres desaparecían. Unos segundos más tarde habían librado casi trescientos kilómetros, arribando a las afueras de un bosque—. Bien, este es el sitio, tendremos que caminar unos cientos de metros, los terrenos tienen algunos bloqueos mágicos que no nos permiten usar escobas, ni nos permiten aparecernos.

Ante el trío, árboles desnudos y grises daban sostén a varias decenas de cuervos que graznaban, mirando con indiferencia a los recién llegados. Comenzaron a andar sobre el macilento terreno carente de vegetación, que dibujaba un triste y amenazante senderillo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el siempre preocupado Li a Sakura.  
—No… este lugar me asusta mucho… ojalá no fuera tan miedosa.  
—Sí, ojalá.

Sakura bajó la vista, entristecida. Entonces se confirmaba la teoría de que sus miedos le causaban molestia a sus cercanos.

—Discúlpame. No quise herirte.  
—Descuida, sé que no fue tu intención.

En silencio anduvieron algunos metros entre los troncos decadentes, que bajo la ya agonizante luz del atardecer dibujaban figuras inquietantes en su ausente follaje. Incapaz de controlar su bogifobia, la chica se tomó del brazo de Xiao-Lang.

—No hay nada que temer, ¿verdad? —preguntó inocente.  
—Siento muchas energías mágicas por aquí, al estar tan revueltas no sé si alguna podría ser un fantasma. No deberíamos hablar de esto mientras caminamos por aquí, no puedo mentir para reconfortarte.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, pero pasado un arco formado por tupidas ramas secas, el escenario cambió completamente. Ante ellos apareció un prado mucho más amable, con verde césped cubierto de rocío y pinos sanos y frondosos. Algunos cientos de metros en el fondo, una casa de caliza gris era la única habitante del pequeño y acogedor valle.

—El truco del lugar es que sólo alguien que haya sido guiado hasta aquí por mí puede regresar y traer a más personas. A partir de hoy son oficialmente bienvenidos a mi hogar y podrán volver cuando lo deseen.  
—Genial… —susurró Sakura.  
—¿Qué encantamiento abrirá las puertas? —preguntó Xiao-Lang, que parecía haberse vuelto más directo por el consumo del suero.  
—Uno que no me ha fallado hasta hoy. —Eriol hurgó en su bolsillo extendiendo una llave bastante común a Li. Éste ni siquiera se inmutó. Al parecer tampoco podía fingir sonrisas.

Una vez adentro, las luces se encendieron solas. A pesar de la apariencia rústica del exterior, el lugar estaba amueblado con un estilo moderno y minimalista, de hecho las luces eran eléctricas, aunque alimentadas por medios mágicos según lo reportado por el dueño.

—Bien, hay comida en la nevera, suficiente para alimentar a todos los que viven en La Madriguera por una semana, la biblioteca está en el sótano y tengo un enorme y fabuloso telescopio en la terraza, casi no hay contaminación lumínica en la zona, así que espero lo disfruten. La ciudad de Kendal está a unos kilómetros, pero no tendrán necesidad de ir, y yo no recomendaría que salieran de la zona resguardada, encontrar a otras personas podría complicar las cosas. Vendré por ustedes la noche del tres de septiembre, tiempo estimado por Flowright para que el suero salga del sistema de ambos… ahora la parte difícil. —El muchacho acomodó sus gafas y dio un profundo suspiro—. El mejor consejo que puedo darles es el silencio. Les recomendaría utilizar habitaciones alejadas para dormir, casi todas tienen un baño. Nunca creí necesarios objetos de entretenimiento aquì, así que no hay televisor, aunque tengo una radio mágica en la alcoba principal.  
—¿Venías aquí tú solo a descansar? —preguntó Sakura, curiosa.  
—En realidad, tiene un tiempo en desuso. Vine sólo una vez después de… bueno, de terminar con Kaho. Fue ella quien acondicionó el lugar. El fin, tengan mucho cuidado, la verdad de la forma en la que están expuestos a ella puede destruir, puede cambiar completamente lo que ustedes piensan del otro, haciéndolos decepcionarse mutuamente… y sacará lo peor de ustedes mismos si se lo permiten. Sean prudentes, y cuando hablen, porque imagino que definitivamente lo harán, deténganse cuando estén en temas delicados y retómenlos cuando toda esta locura haya terminado. —Tomó por el hombro a Xiao-Lang y de la mano a Sakura—. Y lo más importante: no pierdan de vista lo que significa el uno para el otro. Piensen en lo que sienten mutuamente y no dejen que nada los distraiga de eso. ¿Qué es lo que sienten el uno por el otro?  
—Lo amo.  
—La amo.

Ambos chicos bajaron la mirada, arrobados.

—Así me gusta. ¡Buena suerte!

El inglés salió de la casa, dejando a la pareja. Al llegar al límite del bosque oculto, echó un último vistazo al lugar, esperando no tener nada que lamentar al dejarlos a merced de la verdad.

* * *

A diferencia de Shandian, Beiji-Hu planteó que no era necesario derramar sangre, y proyectó gracias a sus drones lo que estaba pasando en otros ministerios mágicos del mundo a los responsables en Tokio. A diferencia del duro régimen de honor samurái, los hechiceros de Japón resultaron ser más pragmáticos. Opusieron resistencia pacífica por unas horas, pero el Emperador emitió una orden de rendición y las oficinas del Estado Imperial Japonés de Asuntos Mágicos fueron ocupadas sin invocar un solo hechizo o disparar un arma.

Asociados de los Li en los negocios no mágicos habían dado su respaldo al Zorro, y de todas las invasiones llevadas a cabo en el mundo, la de Japón fue la más pacífica.

—Te felicito por una intervención tan limpia, me haces sentir orgulloso. —Decía Shandian por videoconferencia—. Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido así de sencillas aquí en China. Soy de la idea de que se debe dejar una evidencia tangible de tu dominio… el despido de un empleado de muchos años, la negación de un negocio… la muerte de un rival.  
—Espero no debamos llegar a eso. Al final, todo esto lo hacemos para unificar al mundo, ¿no es así?  
—Por supuesto, hijo, pero a veces las personas no saben lo que necesitan y les tienes que enseñar de la forma difícil. Excelente trabajo, Beiji-Hu.  
—Gracias, papá… por cierto… —el Zorro pareció dudar un momento, y al ser albino, el rubor se volvía más evidente aún—, ¿supiste algo de ella?  
—¿De quién?  
—Xue.

El rostro y la actitud del líder Li no varió ni un poco.

—Nada, seguramente escapó, para estas alturas debe haber alcanzado a Ieran en Inglaterra.  
—Por favor, si sabes algo de ella, házmelo saber.  
—Desde luego.

Cuando la llamada terminó, Shandian se reclinó en su silla. No le gustaba mentirle a Beiji-Hu, pero por el momento debía ser así. Cuando fuera preciso, él mismo le diría lo que realmente pasó con la chica. Era lamentable, pero necesario para terminar de forjar el carácter de su heredero. Un líder del Clan Li debía ser implacable.

* * *

—Un centavo por tus reflexiones, _mon épéiste_.

Kurogane despertó de su letargo al escuchar a Charlotte acercarse.

—¿No tienes nadie mejor a quién molestar?  
—No, pero más allá de eso… creo que te vendría bien alejarte un poco y ver con más amplitud el escenario, y definir una postura sobre la muñequita.

Sólo hasta ese momento se volvió a verla, la rubia vestía de jeans y chaqueta de cuero, su cabello se derramaba por su espalda y hombros, evidenciando rizos sutiles, y llevaba por el manubrio una _Vespa_ gris.

—¿A quién le robaste eso?  
—Obviamente es mía, _bête_. Voy a tomarme una noche en Plymouth.  
—Ya veo.  
—En este bebé cabemos dos.

Luego de mucho pensarlo, puso _Dragón de Plata_ en el mismo compartimento del vehículo donde viajaba _La Roche_ y montó detrás de Charlotte, quien encendió el motor y comenzó a andar hacia la carretera más cercana. Echó un último vistazo a La Madriguera cuyas ventanas comenzaban a iluminarse, preguntándose si es que realmente se había excedido con Tomoyo. Tal vez una noche de ausencia mutua los ayudaría a despejar la mente un poco.

* * *

Cuando Eriol regresó, la noche ya reinaba. Esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón que sus invitados pudieran salir adelante de la complicada situación en la que los había dejado, y ligeramente desganado comenzó a caminar hacia La Madriguera. Faltaban sólo unos metros para llegar cuando notó que una persona caminaba hacia los límites de la construcción, armada sólo con una backpack, y al agudizar un poco la vista identificó el paso y figura de Tomoyo.

Comenzó a trotar para alcanzarla.

—¿Escapando de nuestros problemas? —preguntó animadamente.  
—Para nada… sólo quería despejarme un poco, no estoy acostumbrada a ambientes tan llenos de gente.  
—Te entiendo… sin embargo, a menos que tengas en mente acampar por aquí, no creo que puedas llegar muy lejos.  
—Oh, estaré bien, tengo dinero, seguramente podré llegar a algún sitio.  
—No, pequeña, no pasan muchos autobuses por aquí, y menos durante la noche. —El muchacho se acomodó las gafas viendo a Tomoyo torcer el gesto—. ¿De verdad tienes muchas ganas de salir?  
—Sí. Necesito pensar muchas cosas… o tal vez todo lo contrario y no pensar en nada… la verdad es que no lo sé.  
—Bien… sé que quizás prefieras estar sola, y en ese caso, déjame llevarte a Exeter, te dejaré en un buen lugar y…  
—De hecho, Eriol, me vendría bien algo de compañía.

El inglés se quedó patitieso por unos segundos, pero recobró la compostura de inmediato. Pidió a su improvisada compañía que lo esperara un momento, en el cual desapareció y reapareció con una escoba en las manos. Unos segundos después, mago y _squib _atravezaban el cielo a toda velocidad, confundiéndose entre las estrellas.

**Capítulo 17.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Pues sin hacer muchos aspavientos... ¡esto se va a descontrolar!

Gracias de antemano por sus comentarios, espero recibir muchos esta vez. ¡Hasta la actualización!


	19. La Egoísta y el Mentiroso, Parte 2

**Retroalimentación.**

**Wonder Grinch chapter 18 . Jan 31: **Pequeña Grinch. Tal como mencionas, parece un hecho menor, pero puede tener grandes alcances en un futuro no muy lejano. Hermione no nos ha dado todo lo que podía, pero su caída es un símbolo, además de que no podía permitir que fuera insignificante, se enfrentó a un ente de primer orden, y aunque fue derrotada, fue más que una digna contendiente. Tomoyo necesita crecer, y sólo a través de la adversidad puedes tener verdadero desarrollo, aunque esto sólo es lo emocional, nuestras Doncellas Amamiya aún tienen mucho que aprender en el camino. ¡Este será un gran día de los enamorados!

**CherryLeeUp chapter 18 . Jan 31: **Nunca mezcles el placer con los negocios… nah, hazlo de vez en cuando. Uy, con Shandian va a haber cosas interesantes pronto. Draco fue mencionado de forma referencial en el pasado, canónicamente se convirtió en alquimista, pero para esta historia quise hacerlo un poco más cercano a los personajes de su universo, así que le di las dos disciplinas, y reafirmando el cambio que hubo en su relación con el equipo Potter con el paso de los años. Me eché un clavado en los nombres de las instituciones de cada país, asumiendo que si existiera una mágica, debería seguir el patrón del resto (como en México, que las instituciones son secretarías, por eso lo de "SEMAG"). Sí, pobrecita de Sakurita, diarrea verbal explosiva. Creo que eres la única que defiende a Tomoyo en todo lo que provocó… sobre Harry y compañía tendremos que esperar un poco, porque les dejaron el mundo de cabeza, hay mucho trabajo para él y los suyos para el regreso de Hermione (si es que hay tal). ¡Gracias por tu reseña!

**Michelle chapter 18 . Jan 31:** Querida Michelle: Todo en orden por acá, espero que por allá también. Es difícil tratar de quitarle lo acartonado a los personajes en especial cuando tienen un carácter tan definido como nuestros protagonistas, pero desde que inicié el proyecto de la Saga de la Hechicera y el _Gaijin_, me comprometí a darle dimensión y realismo a los personajes, considerando entre otras cosas que estarán expuestos a situaciones que determinarán su vida y el tipo de personas que serán en el inevitable camino a volverse adultos, pero respetando su esencia, no sé si lo he logrado, pero me esmero mucho en intentarlo. Es cierto que toda historia necesita pujar con fuerza para llegar a un clímax, pero los espacios de tranquilidad también son parte de ese proceso, creo firmemente que un punto de catarsis bien logrado normalmente es antecedido de una reducción de ritmo, verás que cuando este vuelva a subir, será una locura. Me conmueve sobremanera los buenos deseos que me expresas sobre este trabajo, y por supuesto que me emociona enterarme de que tienes expectativas sobre él, y desde luego, siéntete en libertad de expresar la crítica que te venga a la mente, sin importar el matiz que tenga, de la crítica nace el crecimiento. Y te entiendo perfectamente, la mayor parte de las cosas importantes para las personas se dan de forma fortuita. Sobre la longitud del comentario, todo lo contrario, disfruto mucho leer reseñas largas, porque me dicen que quien la escribió realmente fue tocado por mí como para dedicarle algo tan estructurado, y creo que es una muy importante muestra de respeto. 友達になりましょう (Tomodachi ni narimashou). ¡Saludos!

**Liz Padilla chapter 18 . Jan 31:** ¡Hola, Liz! Me alegra mucho que te emocione saber que hay actualización tanto como a mí el lanzarla. Ya veremos como trata la verdad a nuestros niños, y prepárate para un episodio largo. Tomoyo, como leerán más adelante, ciertamente necesita un poco más de crecimiento personal, siempre creí que su tratamiento fue demasiado simplista en manos de sus autoras originales… no creo que sea tan cuadrada dentro de lo aparentemente perfecta que es. El miedo es parte de este proceso, y prepárate, que lo que sigue va a ser muy intenso. ¡Saludos!

**Sahure chapter 18 . Feb 1:** Tres teorías, tres opciones, las tres perfectamente plausibles. Y yo sólo digo: ¿por qué no todas? Y sí, acabas de adquirir una membresía al club "Castigo para Tomoyo". CherryLeeUp se resiste a unirse. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

**AZULMITLA chapter 18 . Feb 1:** Hola. Efectivamente, ha aguantado el silencio mucho tiempo, así que era lógico que lo dejara salir. Quizás el problema era con Tomoyo, pero no hay que dejar de notar que la regañó en pos a una buena acción, que fue defender a Sakura. Eriol es capaz de muchas cosas, sólo que no hemos tenido oportunidad de verlo en acción. La egoísta y el mentiroso son figuras impersonales, y aplican a varios personajes. La Muerte es una presencia siempre latente aquí, veamos que tiene para nosotros. No quites el dedo del renglón, el capítulo que sigue será largo, pero tiene mucho… MUCHO de lo que todo mundo pide a gritos. ¡Gracias por tu reseña!

**SnoopyMoon chapter 2 . Feb 3:** ¡Gracias! Y bueno, esta aventura ciertamente amerita que salgan de su país… incluso de su continente. Ya verás, las cosas se van a poner locas, locas. ¡Gracias de nuevo por tu reseña!

**Reader2109otp chapter 18 . Feb 10:** Hola, ahijada. En eso te doy la razón, este enero se sintió como de cuarenta días. Por puro rencor. Recordemos que él siente que la vida se la debe la plebe. Bien, bien, lo que se dice bien… pues no, un coma, incluso para un mago supongo que es algo muy serio. Tenía pensado que Draco apareciera un poco después, es una situación pesada de la trama, pero mejor ir anticipando. Oh, sí, esta sustancia es una locura, puede ser muy buena o muy mala. COnsiderando en esto que tendremos la oportunidad a una Sakura completamente privada de su capacidad de ser condescendiente, se va a poner feo. Tomoyo necesita dar un gran traspié para regresar al camino, en este capítulo ha tenido opiniones diversas sobre su proceder. En lo personal no creo que sea un mal personaje, sólo es un poco desorientada y más curiosa de lo que debería. Ves algo que pretendía transmitir: no siempre quien te ama va a ser amable a la hora de hacerte ver tus errores, lo sé como padre que soy. Diana debe mostrar mucho carácter desde ahora, es una de mis favoritas a pesar de su papel secundario. Sobre tus ansiedades… pues no sé, podrías prepararte para un poco de todo… pero ya en serio, prepárate para algo grande. Shandian podría efectivamente estar rozando con el extremismo, pero en esos asuntos, hay consecuencias por los actos… más adelante veremos cuáles son esas consecuencias. Tres escenarios diferentes, pero seamos honestos, es uno el que llama la atención en realidad. ¡Un jugoso desenlace! Te pasaste. ¡Gracias por una reseña tan disfrutable! Gózalo.

Pues bien, de cara a una de las cúspides argumentales de este relato, los dejo con el capítulo:

* * *

**Capítulo 18.**

**La Egoísta y el Mentiroso, Parte 2.**

**o**

**De las maravillosas ventajas de la verdad.**

A pesar de la iluminación baja y el aspecto desgarbado del establecimiento, _The Pub on the Hoe_ resultaba muy agradable, la comida era buena y la cerveza no era costosa. El último par de horas Charlotte y Kurogane habían estado conversando animadamente con otros comensales, y aún cuando la distancia con Sakura había provocado que perdieran la capacidad de hablar un idioma común, la francesa hablaba un japonés aceptable y un inglés, aunque viciado, eficiente.

Era la primera vez que el samurái departía con personas de su edad o un poco mayores, y descubrió con curiosidad que era el más centrado en comportamiento. Llegó a ese entendimiento mientras arrastraba hacia las frías calles de Plymouth a una Charlotte que reía a carcajadas y maldecía en francés.

—Habría reconsiderado la invitación si hubiera sabido que tendría que cargar con borrachos. —Increpó él.  
—_Arrête de me gronder!  
_—¿Te parece que entiendo lo que dices?  
—_Pourquoi ne me chargez-vous pas? _—Respondió ella en voz baja, en un tono que hizo a él dejar de verla como compañera de parrandas… y que en realidad era una muy bella y exuberante mujer, una que de hecho parecía lanzar fuego por las aguamarinas que tenía por ojos.  
—Deja de decir estupideces, y si no quieres hablarme en japonés, al menos inténtalo en inglés, el mío no es tan malo.  
—No vamos a _llegag _a ninguna _pagte _en la _Vespa_, apenas puedo _mantenegme_ en pie, ni _hablag_ de _conducig_.  
—¿Entonces? ¿Nos vamos a un parque y buscamos una banca?  
—Eso funciona _paga _mí la _mayog pagte_ del tiempo, _pego_ esta noche no… hoy tengo _otgos _planes… ¿me _llevaguías _a la _guecepción _del pub?  
—¿Para qué?  
—¿Qué no es obvio, _bguto_? —luego de preguntar eso, se recompuso y se irguió cuan alta era, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del samurái y besándolo impetuosamente. Quizás era cosa del alcohol, pero le contagió sus deseos de sentirse bien, y vencido al fin, correspondió. Ella se separó sólo un momento, hablándole con voz trémula—. _Reste avec moi ce soir_.

No entendió una palabra, pero no había dudas de cuál era el mensaje. Torpemente volvieron al pub, que por supuesto ofrecía alojamiento. La recepcionista hizo un gesto de taimada aprobación cuando dio las llaves a Kurogane, indicándole cual sería la habitación, haciéndolo sentir extrañamente nervioso, y unos segundos después le daba paso a la rubia al modesto, pero acogedor dormitorio.

Ella avanzó unos pasos hacia la cama. Se volvió parcialmente mientras desabrochaba su chaqueta, y miró los ojos carmín del samurái, concentrados en el picaporte.

—Oye, _épéiste_… si _ciegas_ esa _puegta_, no te _dejagué_ _salig_ hasta que esté satisfecha.

Él le devolvió la mirada. Debajo de la seria determinación de sus ojos estaba el miedo al error. Una imagen lo detenía, un rostro en su mente.

Tomoyo.

Era un sentimiento ambiguo, por un lado, lo hacía dudar en dar el siguiente paso, pero por otro, lo empujaba a salir de la incertidumbre, a dejar de sentirse como un accesorio del ego de aquella mujercita, que por todo lo demás, era excepcional.

Ante el silencio, Charlotte desprendió con suavidad los botones más bajos de su blusa, levantándola, y mostrando con un muy sutil aire seductor su abdomen mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Kurogane dio un profundo suspiro, tomando una decisión.

Finalmente cerró la puerta.

* * *

—Según Hiiragizawa, podemos ocupar este lugar a nuestras anchas. —Li comenzó a caminar por la amplia sala de estar.  
—Es un lugar muy lindo. —Agregó su compañera, mientras hacían un reconocimiento de los espacios de la planta baja. Li sólo asintió, pero no la miró o respondió, parecía estar comprometido con la misión de guardar todo el silencio posible.

Un poco inconforme por esa situación exploró junto con él la amplia y moderna cocina, el bien cuidado jardín interior, y la sala principal. Era un lugar que daba cierto aire de opulencia, que por algún extraño motivo ponía nerviosa a Sakura. En algún punto, antes de comenzar la exploración de la planta alta, ella se había quedado estática al pie de la escalera, él había subido un par de escalones, pero se detuvo al notar su conducta.

—¿Qué pasa?  
—Me siento muy incómoda con todo esto. ¿No se supone que la verdad es buena? ¿Por qué tenemos que estar separados entonces?  
—"Buena" no es un atributo que pueda darse a la verdad, la verdad no es amable con las personas, es capaz de herirlas, de provocar conflictos. No sería una buena idea exponernos a una verdad tan cruda de forma tan irresponsable.  
—¿Y es por eso que te estás portando tan distante conmigo? Yo no tengo la culpa de que esto pasara.  
—Te equivocas, me porto distante porque no quiero decir algo que te lastime.  
—¿Crees que me lastimarías con tus comentarios?  
—No lo creo, estoy seguro. No eres buena recibiendo críticas, y si las hago tendré que lidiar con esa cara que pones.  
—¿Qué cara?  
—Esa… la triste, en la que parece que romperás a llorar en cualquier momento.  
—Yo no… ¿qué esperas que haga? ¡La persona más importante para mí me está diciendo algo malo!  
—Pero no lo digo por lastimarte, a veces es necesario recibir críticas y utilizarlas para crecer un poco para variar, si estuvieras dispuesta podrías dejar de ser tan miedosa, infantil e ingenua… no hagamos esto, hay muchas cosas que podría decir que definitivamente no te gustarán.  
—Pues perdóname por eso, yo trato todo el tiempo de hacerte feliz y no te he reclamado por estar tan amargado y ser grosero la mayor parte del tiempo, parece que te cuesta mucho trabajo ser amable o al menos cortés con las personas, ¿no te enseñaron eso tus padres?  
—¡Claro que me lo enseñaron! Al igual que me ensañaron sobre negocios, artes marciales y educación mágica, a diferencia de ti que sólo tenías que preocuparte por clases de primaria, preparar comida y darle gusto a Daidoji. Parece que a quién no le enseñaron sus padres a ser empática con las personas es a ti.  
—Tal vez no, papá hizo lo mejor que pudo, por si no lo recuerdas mamá se la pasó muerta la mayor parte de mi vida. Al menos no soy mentirosa, que ahora que lo pienso, eso realmente debe ser un problema ti, ¿cómo vas a salir de esta si no tienes tu mejor cualidad?  
—¿De qué estás hablando?  
—De que no puedes mentir. Al menos no podrás ocultarme cosas mientras estamos aquí, eso sería una revelación, para variar. —Sakura comenzaba a levantar la voz.  
—¿Cuántas veces tendré que explicar eso? ¡No mentía por gusto! ¡Quería protegerte!  
—¿Protegerme de qué? ¡Ni siquiera eres un hechicero tan poderoso! ¡Siempre termino cuidándote yo! Tal como seguramente haremos aquí.  
—No digas estupideces, Sakura.  
—¿Ahora me llamas estúpida?  
—¡No! ¡Dije que no dijeras estupideces! No es lo mismo.  
—¿Ahora me vas a enseñar a hablar?  
—No es mi culpa que tu manejo del lenguaje no sea bueno.  
—Podría decir lo mismo de tu magia.  
—¡Maldita sea! —Se acercó y la tomó con firmeza por los hombros—. Te lo imploro, Sakura… debemos dejar de hablar. Yo te quiero muchísimo, y tengo mucho miedo de que esto nos afecte.  
—De… de acuerdo… —respondió ella en voz baja, y lanzando un pequeño lamento por la fuerza del agarre.  
—Discúlpame, ¿te hice daño?  
—Un poco… pero del que me gusta…  
—¿Perdona?  
—Me gusta cuando muestras más fuerza de la necesaria para algunas cosas… te hace ver malo y… de verdad tenemos que dejar de hablar, Xiao-Lang.

Prefirieron el silencio a partir de ese momento, cada palabra era abrir un tema y amargamente descubrieron que la honestidad absoluta podía ser brutal. También sin decirlo explícitamente llegaron a un acuerdo gestual de no hacerse preguntas. Tendrían que pasar tres noches y dos días bajo el mismo techo, completamente solos, sería mucho tiempo sin mentiras, aunque ese tratamiento sería injusto, vendría mejor la expresión "tres noches y dos días sin consideración".

Recordar aquello que sentían el uno por el otro y no perderlo de vista. Ambos, en una aparente comunión, llegaron a ese pensamiento y tomaron aire. Tal vez el éxito en esa misión estaría en poner del lado contrario sus pensamientos, y en vez de concentrarse en lo que los separaba, podrían tratar de ver lo que los unía. El punto en intentar ese ejercicio, era que tampoco había un límite de honestidad… ninguno había sido lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo como para saber qué era lo que realmente quería obtener del otro.

Sakura, temerosa de abrir la boca para decir más nada, señaló con el índice el piso superior aún sin explorar, y Li dio un asentimiento. Él se rezagó un poco mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras, distraído en pensar en cómo evitar el hablar en todo ese tiempo. Al final, era casa de Hiiragizawa, les había dado pautas de lo que podrían encontrar ahí, seguramente tendría algo con lo cual mantener la mente ocupada por largos periodos.

Dejada atrás esa reflexión, volvió a concretarse en el camino de subida ante él.

—¡Por mis ancestros! —exclamó incapaz de contenerse.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó asustada la chica, dándose la vuelta con una mano en el pecho.

Sakura no preguntó más. Sabía que era hielo quebradizo, así que sin más continuó la marcha, haciendo suspirar a Xiao-Lang. El chico agradeció el gesto de sabiduría de su novia. Se juntaron las circunstancias: ir varios escalones debajo y una falda demasiado corta. Cuando regresó de sus pensamientos y levantó la mirada se encontró con el que para él era el máximo atractivo, barra, distracción de su amada, involuntariamente expuesto a sus ojos, haciendo que la sangre se le fuera a la cabeza en más de una forma y en más de una ubicación. ¿Por qué justo ese día tenía que lucir así de atractiva? ¿Siempre la deseó con tanto salvajismo y de forma tan poco racional? Hasta sólo unos meses atrás, sí bien era cierto que sentía una gran atracción hacia ella, era perfectamente controlable, incluso los momentos "especiales" que tenían lo ayudaban a tener apaciguada a la bestia, pero el _Veritaserum Ashura_ parecía no sólo hacerlo incapaz de mentir a otras personas, sino que también dejaba libres sus apetencias y necesidades más fundamentales y orgánicas.

No era muy diferente para ella. Desde que se adelantó sabía que ese podía ser uno de los resultados, y una parte de ella quería provocarlo… era quizás el enfrentamiento interno más cruel que tenía hasta ese día: sus deseos no podían ser detenidos por más que su razón peleara contra ellos, porque era lo que de verdad deseaba… que la viera, que le dijera, con esos términos, cuánto le gustaba y le excitaba, que si se amarraba una vez más a sus brazos le iba a entregar absolutamente todo y que ella iba a tomarlo todo en retribución.

Siempre aspiró al contacto, y hasta unas horas atrás el que tenían le era suficiente, pero el freno simplemente salió volando luego del consumo de aquella estúpida poción, y ahora lo quería todo… y por todo, se refería a todo. El silencio era su último bastión de defensa antes de caer rendida a sus aspiraciones.

* * *

Eriol tenía una idea de los alcances de Tomoyo en términos económicos, pero era sólo una aproximación. La sorpresa fue un golpe cuando entraron al lujoso lobby de la sucursal en Exeter de una reconocida cadena de hoteles. Apenas Tomoyo dio su tarjeta en la recepción, el gerente llegó a la carrera, al parecer, muy emocionado.

—¡Señorita Daidoji! —exclamó el hombre, haciendo una reverencia—, ¡No los esperábamos en esta época del año! ¿A dónde hay que ir a recoger a su madre?  
—Oh, descuide, ella no viene con nosotros.

Eriol estuvo a punto de intervenir para presentarse, pero el hombre lo interrumpió educadamente.

—Usted debe ser el señor Ou, la señora Sonomi nos puso sobre aviso, permítanos servirle, ¿cuántas habitaciones necesitarán?  
—Un par. —Indicó la chica con naturalidad, haciéndole un guiño a Eriol para no corregir al hombre sobre su identidad.  
—Perfecto, dos ejecutivas en el cuarto piso, ¿desean que les reserve una mesa en el restaurante?  
—Preferiría que enviaran el menú a mi habitación, cenaremos allá. —Tomoyo caminó con seguridad luego de recibir la llave digital, y alcanzado el ascensor, se dirigió una vez más al gerente—. ¿Podría enviarme una botella de…? —la chica preguntó a Eriol con la mirada.  
—Ah… Dalmore, doce años. —Dijo él, siendo lo primero que le vino a la mente.  
—Señorita Daidoji… bueno, no sé si sería una buena idea al ser usted menor…  
—Siéntase en libertad de consultarlo con mi madre, pero dudo que le conteste a esta hora… o que le agrade la idea de que se me negó un servicio.

El hombre arqueó mucho las cejas, pálido ante semejantes palabras.

—¡Olvídelo, _madame_!, ¡Tendrá lo solicitado de inmediato!  
—Y yo veré la forma de recompensarlo por ello.

La conversación durante la cena fue bastante relajada y amena. Era justo decir que se sentían cómodos en la mutua compañía, y ahí el inglés no pudo dejar de hacerle saber cuán extrañado se sentía con toda la situación. Eriol vivía con cierta holgura económica, pero el salario de un profesor de Hogwarts de ninguna manera tenía un punto de comparación con las capacidades de la heredera del conglomerado Daidoji.

Terminados los alimentos y la charla de sobremesa, Eriol optó por despedirse e ir a su propia habitación.

—Pero aún no hemos destapado ésto. —Reclamó Tomoyo con el Whiskey en sus manos.  
—¿Has tomado Whiskey alguna vez, Tomoyo?  
—Aún no, pero recuerdo que mencionaste que era tu bebida favorita.  
—Para un paladar no educado puede ser complicado.  
—Bien, pues edúcame.

El primer trago hizo toser a la chica por algunos segundos. El segundo fue más soportable, cerca del quinto, Eriol pidió prudencia a su anfitriona, que con las mejillas coloradas parecía no poder contener la risa ante cualquier comentario o situación. Por condescendencia, él había consumido al mismo ritmo, pero era evidente que su resistencia era muy superior. En el último acto de solidaridad, tomó a una Tomoyo que no ofrecía ninguna resistencia en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, quitándole los zapatos y depositándola con cuidado entre las sábanas.

—Fue una velada muy agradable, pequeña, pero si no duermes ahora, mañana tendrás una resaca espantosa, y no quisiera tener eso en mi conciencia.  
—Pero la botella aún no se termina, y no tengo sueño… —no hubo una sola palabra después de eso, Tomoyo se quedó profundamente dormida.

Enternecido, Eriol miró a la salida. Pensó incluso en volver a La Madriguera, pero la verdad era que también necesitaba espacio y algo de soledad y silencio, además de que se vería muy mal si se iba y sólo la dejaba ahí. Se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación e ir a conocer la propia.

De la nada, una delicada mano de porcelana tiró de la manga del británico.

Tomoyo aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Debes dormir. —insistió él, conmovido.  
—Duerme conmigo… —levantó la vista, luciendo débil como nunca antes, sacando el lado protector del hechicero—, por favor… no quiero estar sola.

* * *

—¡Guau! ¡Este lugar es increíble! —Exclamó Sakura al ver la alcoba principal.

Llegó ahí sola en un acuerdo con Xiao-Lang, mientras él se escurría dentro de otra habitación al final del mismo pasillo, a cosa de medio centenar de metros. Acorde a cada construcción mágica que habían conocido hasta ese momento, el interior poco o nada tenía que ver con el exterior, y por ello nunca imaginó que esa habitación sería circular, al igual que la enorme cama al centro. Se puso a explorar cada objeto que encontró ahí, y finalmente entró al baño, igualmente enorme con una tina y una ducha entre otras cosas, preguntándose si el lugar donde Li debía quedarse era así de cómodo. Imaginó que sí, de cualquier manera, los demás aposentos eran excelentes.

Después de contemplar el lugar una vez más, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería tomar un baño y dormir.

—Y tal vez deba atarme a la cama… —susurró para sí misma mientras dejaba que el agua hiciera su intento de llevarse el estrés.

La reflexión era simple: ver a la puerta la llevaba directamente a un único pensamiento posible: ir hasta la habitación de él, y quedarse ahí. No fue muy diferente para Xiao-Lang, que unos minutos después de ducharse, secaba su cabello.

La habitación que eligió era más pequeña, pero para nada más modesta. Un pijama verde lo esperaba sobre el colchón, y justo cuando iba a ponérselo concentró su atención en el espejo de piso a techo del clóset. Con curiosidad se retiró la toalla, viéndose con un muy, muy agudo escrutinio.

Como siempre, era culpa de ella. Antes de todo, su vida era entrenar, educarse, artes marciales, y luego entrenar más. Lo último que recordaba de su padre era que llevaba una vida igual, pero en momentos muy puntuales, eso cambiaba. Ieran, su madre, discretamente acariciaba su cabello, le decía con susurros llenos de afecto que se estaba esforzando demasiado, que debía hacer un pequeño espacio para él mismo en el cual relajarse, y que si se lo permitía, ella le ayudaría a obtener esa tranquilidad.

Pasaron los años, y pensó que ese tipo de trato no era para él. Nunca prestó atención cuando sus hermanas se enamoraron, y aún cuando Meilin le confesó lo que sentía, él la veía como a una hermana más, así que no se molestó siquiera en fingir que la correspondía. Fue hasta que su primera misión lo llevó a japón y después de cierto tiempo que comenzó a preocuparse por cosas tan específicas y superficiales como su apariencia o su comportamiento… se miró con eso en la cabeza. ¿Era él lo que podría definirse como atractivo? No es que realmente le importara como lo percibían los demás, pero eso cambiaba cuando era Sakura la espectadora. Había un temor que nacía en su estómago cuando estaba cerca de ella que lo hacía preocuparse por su apariencia. Se acercó para examinar su propio rostro. Se miró el torso, marcado, aunque no como el de un fisicoculturista, de hecho, estaba seguro que sus proporciones eran bastante genéricas considerando su raza y su edad, y se preguntaba si ella se fijaría en su musculatura. Siguió la inspección girándose sobre sí mismo, al verse la retaguardia no pudo evitar sonreír, pensando que parecía un perro sobre sus patas traseras, o un lobo, para mantener algo de dignidad. Y finalmente miró su lugar más secreto. La pornografía elevaba a niveles imposibles la apuesta, en el par de medios que vio al respecto, las proporciones de los hombres ahí mostrados eran monstruosas, y al parecer muy poco realistas, lo que lo llevaba nuevamente al mismo lugar… ¿Sakura se fijaría en eso?

—Debo dejar de pensar en ella así. —Se reprendió a sí mismo mientras se vestía finalmente y se recostaba para dormir.

Estuvo leyendo algo que encontró en el buró de la cama, que bien pudo ser el diccionario porque lo cierto es que no estaba prestando la mínima atención a la lectura. Sus pensamientos… sus deseos estaban a algunas puertas de distancia.

* * *

El alba asomaba por el horizonte para ese momento. Charlotte, con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Kurogane compartía con él un cigarrillo. ambos estaban envueltos en el mismo cobertor mientras esperaban el amanecer en el balcón de la habitación. La borrachera se había ido, dejándoles solamente una incipiente resaca.

—Simplemente no lo puedo _c'gueeg_… —suspiró ella luego de exhalar el humo.  
—No espero que lo entiendas. —Respondió él, muy relajado.  
—_Je t'ai amené me baiser et tu deviens sentimental_. _Paga_ no _seg_ una _hechicega_, la muñequita te tiene _embgujado_ como no vi a nadie antes. Sin _embag'go_, a _pesag_ de todo, te entiendo, y que bueno que al final no hicimos nada. Si follo con alguien, _pguefeguiguía_ que _pensaga_ en mí. —Dio una nueva calada y pasó el cigarrillo al samurái, y comenzó a hablar en japonés—. No soy precisamente una mujer de relaciones duraderas, tanto tú como yo somos productos de nuestras naciones y sus tradiciones, y bueno… los franceses somos célebres por ser liberales en algunas cosas, como el amor. Tal vez no pasó nada esta noche porque no nos iba a llevar a ningún lado realmente. Es una pena, tú me gustas mucho, y te aseguro que te la habrías pasado muy bien, pero creo que hubiera sido contraproducente. Tu conciencia de samurái a la antigua te haría odiarte a ti mismo por siempre.  
—¿Qué hay de ti?  
—Yo estaría bien. Me gusta mi libertad, entre otras cosas por mi línea de trabajo. Tú, hombrecito, por otra parte, debes dejar de ser tan mentiroso contigo mismo. Ahí estás tú todo el día con tu cara de pocos amigos, ahuyentando a todo el mundo con tu actitud seria y agria… este muchachito Li te lleva mucha ventaja en eso. Él al menos trata de ser honesto con la única persona que para él es importante, mientras que tú, estás aquí, desperdiciando tu sinceridad conmigo.  
—Imaginando por un momento que tienes razón, ¿qué debería hacer?, ¿simplemente pasar por alto la conducta de Tomoyo?  
—Nada de eso. Tú estás haciendo lo correcto haciéndole ver sus errores, ella, a diferencia de lo que cualquiera llegara a pensar, es una jovencita bastante inmadura y consentida, merece que la vida la abofetee un poco para darse cuenta dónde está parada, y no hay nadie mejor para hacerle ver eso que alguien que realmente se preocupa por ella… alguien que realmente la quiera como haces tú. No creo en el destino, hombrecito… pero creo que cuando una persona quiere estar con otra, debe luchar por ello, y en ese camino debe haber crecimiento, aunque este no sea necesariamente amable con ellos. Si bien fuiste algo rudo con ella, en parte está en ella ver el error de sus acciones y perdonar tus modos, así como tú podrías cambiar un poco tu actitud con ella.  
—Te juzgué mal, eres bastante sabia. Gracias.  
—Es un placer.  
—Volvamos a La Madriguera.  
—De acuerdo… —se levantaron, evidenciando que ninguno se quitó una sola prenda durante una charla que duró toda la noche—. ¿Seguro que no quieres…?  
—No.  
—Tú te lo pierdes.

* * *

La luz ya entraba por los tragaluces de la habitación cuando Li decidió que era hora de bajar a desayunar. Y fue una decisión porque el sueño lo eludió por completo esa noche, y se sentía espantoso. Tenía hambre, le dolía la cabeza y estaba somnoliento.

Al llegar a la cocina, ya olía a comida. Sakura salteaba huevos y tocino con algo de pan tostado y jugo.

—Buenos días. —Dijo con la voz un poco más baja de lo usual. Su semblante evidenciaba que tampoco había dormido lo suficiente.  
—Buenos días. Gracias por preparar el desayuno.  
—Espero que te guste.  
—Yo también. —Suspiró al ver que la expresión de la chica se ensombrecía—. No me malentiendas, desde siempre me ha gustado como cocinas y hasta la fecha no has preparado nada que me desagrade, pero a estas alturas me molesta un poco.  
—¿Y por qué?  
—¿Recuerdas que hubo una época obscura de los inicios de nuestra relación en la que el único nexo que teníamos era la comida que preparabas?  
—Sí. La verdad es que en ese entonces no sabía de qué otra forma hacer que notaras que existía.  
—Lo que es irónico, porque ya para ese momento no había otra cosa por la que me levantara en las mañanas si no era para verte. Está delicioso, por cierto. —Dijo después de dar el primer bocado.  
—Gracias.

Hubo un largo silencio luego de eso, y ese sentimiento contradictorio volvía a golpearlos. Estaban en una casa sin personas en decenas de kilómetros a la redonda y con blindajes mágicos por todos lados, aún si cometían un crimen, nadie lo sabría, pero con todo y eso, no eran capaces de establecer una conversación.

—¿Y cómo dormiste? —se atrevió ella.  
—No dormí. Intenté leer algo, pero al final me la pasé dando vueltas. ¿Qué tal tú?  
—Tampoco pude dormir. No podía dejar de pensarte.

El silencio volvió, y por algún motivo, parecía que la temperatura de la cocina había subido varios grados. Terminado ese tenso desayuno, sin hablar establecieron el sótano como su próximo destino. Por horas exploraron los cientos de volúmenes que Eriol tenía almacenados entre altos anaqueles en aquella mazmorra insonorizada que parecía no tener fin. A intervalos leyeron fragmentos de distintas obras, que ciertamente parecían tenerlos suficientemente inmersos y distraídos en su propia imaginación.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —Preguntó ella, un poco afónica ante el casi completo desuso de su voz durante el día.  
—Un _thriller _romántico: "Siguiendo al Lobo", y una novela biográfica sobre un mago medieval: "El Despertar de la Oscuridad", la primera autora es hechicera, pero escribe sobre _muggles_. La segunda fue escrita por una hechicera de nuestra época que sirvió como médium de una bruja de la época del relato y escrita con nigromancia ¿y tú?  
—Encontré una reimpresión de la obra de Junichiro, y una novela romántica: "Musa de Chocolate y Cerezas". Es tan rosa y dulce… ¡me encanta! Y encontré varios relatos cortos en un volumen anónimo que tiene unas cerezas y unas plumas en la portada, tiene historias breves, pero muy lindas, aunque algunas demasiado tristes. Uno de sus cuentos cortos se llama "Un Reencuentro con el Amor". Me sacó un par de lágrimas.  
—Bien, pues encontramos algo con qué matar el tiempo sin que fuera completamente desperdiciado. Pero de verdad necesitamos dormir.

Tomaron los libros que seguirían leyendo y volvieron arriba. Cenaron algo ligero y acordaron que tal vez durante la noche buscarían algunas estrellas con el telescopio ofrecido por su ausente anfitrión. Xiao-Lang siguió a Sakura hasta su habitación cuando el crepúsculo terminó, necesitaba algo de champú que ella amablemente le ofreció, y él entró hasta el lujoso baño para tomarlo. Cuando volvió a la habitación, Sakura lo esperaba con una sonrisa radiante. Señaló la cama con una palma extendida.

—Estoy segura de que estás pensando lo mismo que yo. —Dijo animada.  
—¿Ah, sí?  
—Sí. No debes sentir pena por eso, es lo más natural del mundo. Yo misma casi no pude resistir el ansia anoche. ¿Qué dices?, ¿lo hacemos?  
—¡Ah, qué diablos! ¡Hagámoslo! —respondió contagiado de su ánimo.

Unos segundos después, reían a carcajadas como niños pequeños e idiotas mientras saltaban a lo largo y ancho del enorme colchón. El recato era una conducta que también implicaba algo de mentira en su naturaleza, por tanto, el ánimo de hacer cosas así de infantiles podía liberarse sin problemas. Y en ese mismo afán, Sakura tomó una de las esponjosas almohadas y sin prevención la impactó en la cabeza de Xiao-Lang, haciéndolo caer.

—¡Eso es por decirme "miedosa"! —espetó divertida viendo el desconcierto en la cara de él.  
—¡Pues esto es por decirme "amargado"! —respondió él con un golpe de igual intensidad que hizo a la maestra de cartas irse de espaldas.  
—¡Me llamaste estúpida! —Un nuevo golpe, seguido de una risotada.  
—¡No es cierto! ¡Tú, por otro lado, me dijiste mentiroso!  
—¡Mentiras-_kun_!  
—¡Bobalicona!  
—¡Necio!  
—¡Cursi!

Por algunos minutos estuvieron reprochándose lo dicho en su estancia en esa casa, entre golpes suaves pero intensos, entre carcajadas y robos de aliento, mientras que la ira por todo, desde la situación hasta las palabras comenzaba a irse junto con el esfuerzo físico. Una terapia, aunque fortuita, sumamente efectiva.

La pelea de almohadas al poco se convirtió en lucha grecorromana, para sorpresa de Li, Sakura era particularmente buena, y entre una nueva tanda de derribos, lariats y súplex, las llaves comenzaron a convertirse en abrazos, los desafíos e imprecaciones en susurros cada vez más afectuosos. Lenta, pero al parecer, inevitablemente el propósito del desafío inicial desaparecía.

Ella quedó tendida sobre su espalda, aún riendo, enrojecida, con él parcialmente encima. Brazos y piernas estaban enredados entre ambos, dificultándoles el movimiento y la respiración, y agitados se quedaron mirando por algunos segundos.

En situaciones semejantes en el pasado, la razón los habría llevado a levantarse y alejarse un poco para recuperar la compostura y espantar un poco a los demonios que los rondaban, pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo así, y aunque sus caras ardían, ninguno quería realmente quitar los ojos del otro.

—Deberíamos levantarnos. —Susurró él.  
—Sí, deberíamos.  
—Y preparar nuestras cosas para dormir.  
—Cierto.  
—Y ambos deberíamos evitar situaciones de riesgo.  
—Sin lugar a dudas.  
—¿Por qué no estamos haciendo nada de eso?  
—No estoy segura… pero yo no quiero que te separes de mí.  
—Pero si me quedo…  
—Lo sé… y eso me da mucho miedo… pero tengo más miedo de que te vayas y me arrepienta para toda mi vida. ¿Tú que quieres hacer?

La pregunta hizo que el chico tragara pesado. No respondió verbalmente, sino que después de pensarlo mucho, deslizó lentamente una de sus manos bajo la blusa de la muchacha, hasta tomar con dulzura uno de sus senos. Ella dio un respingo, y su respiración se volvió errática, y después de mirar con mucha intensidad el ámbar que sabía que sería su perdición, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación que la caricia le provocaba. Cuando él comenzó a besarla, ella sólo pudo enredar las manos en las sábanas, lanzando suspiros y alguno que otro gemido que no hacían más que enloquecer a su compañero, cada vez menos renuente a la idea de consumar su amor ahí mismo.

—¡No! —Exclamó ella, rodando sobre el colchón, alejándose de él.

Ambos comenzaron a regularizar su respiración, mirando hacia el piso. Li estaba un poco contrariado, pero lo cierto es que una parte de él agradecía que la razón hubiera acudido a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —consultó él, cuando la vio más relajada.  
—Sí… es sólo qué… tengo miedo…  
—Sí, yo también…  
—No creo que sea el mismo, Xiao-Lang…  
—¿A qué temes?  
—A no hacerlo bien… a que no te guste algo de mi cuerpo… ¿y si hago algo tonto o ridículo?  
—Bueno… al menos tienes razón en que no es el mismo miedo.  
—¿Tú a qué temes?  
—A no hacerte feliz… a que sea tan malo que te produzca un trauma… a que me odies si algo sale mal. —rió con algo de amargura al entrar en sus propios recuerdos—. Incluso he investigado para estar listo llegado "el momento".  
—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tipo de investigación? No me digas que por…  
—Entre otras cosas. —anticipó—. Pero sólo en una mínima parte, busqué otras fuentes porque no me parecía muy real lo que pasaba en esas películas y mangas. Pero aún con eso… el miedo sigue ahí. Tal vez esa es la verdadera utilidad de nuestros miedos: protegernos…  
—Sí… es posible.  
—En fin… me iré a dormir.  
—De acuerdo. Y perdóname por provocar esto. Quise aliviar tensión y parece que sólo la aumenté. ¿vas a estar bien?  
—Claro.

Recogió sus pertenencias y luchando contra sí mismo con toda su voluntad, besó la coronilla de Sakura que no se atrevía a levantarse del lecho, al parecer en una pelea igual a la de él. Casi como si fuera doloroso, se obligó a salir de la alcoba.

—¡Espera! —Exclamó ella, levantándose casi de un salto al verlo tomar el picaporte—. ¡No estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices de los miedos ahora que lo pienso mejor!  
—¿Ah, no? —preguntó él con voz temblorosa, sin atreverse a darse la vuelta.  
—No… tú dices que los miedos tienen el objetivo de protegernos. Yo creo que su verdadero objetivo es darnos una razón, darnos el valor y la fuerza para superarlos… pero no siempre podemos hacerlo solos…  
—Sakura… —susurró él, incrédulo al darse la vuelta, viendo el gesto angustiado, pero lleno de determinación de la chica que amaba al quitarse la ropa.  
—Xiao-Lang… ayúdame a no tener miedo. —susurró cubriéndose tímidamente con los brazos cuando su desnudez fue completa.

Incapaz ya de resistirse, comenzó a avanzar hacia ella. Sakura lo detuvo con un gesto de manos, indicando lo que le sobraba. Él comprendió el mensaje y lentamente fue dejando un rastro con sus prendas hasta que la alcanzó.

Quedaron frente a frente, ambos desnudos no sólo en la carencia de ropa, sino en la obligada honestidad intelectual y su natural transparencia espiritual, confrontados con uno de sus temores más grandes, y al mismo tiempo de cara a un momento clave de su vida como pareja.

Como amantes.

Para él, la combinación que ella le ofrecía era perfecta: su desnudez, esa sempiterna inocencia junto con la sensualidad que luchaba por salir a flote, su mirada de ternura tan ingenua como expectante.

La abrazó suavemente, su virilidad se comprimió contra la sedosa piel de su abdomen, y ella no rehuyó al contacto, sino que serpenteó para estimularlo. Después de besarse con fervor, él comenzó a recorrer en descenso con sus labios, distrayéndose un poco en su cuello, el surco de sus senos, su estómago, mordió juguetonamente la piel bajo su ombligo, hasta llegar a la esponjosa suavidad de su monte de Venus.

El sitio en cuestión era un sueño por sí mismo. La textura de su piel era maravillosa, por algún motivo que escapaba a su comprensión no había vello ni evidencias de que lo hubiera habido antes, y la zona era custodiada por la tierna y firme carne de los muslos que tantos sueños vergonzosos ya le habían robado.

—Acuéstate. —Indicó él con suavidad. Ella obedeció sin dejar de mirarlo.  
—Siento vergüenza de que me veas así.  
—No deberías, eres bellísima… te ayudaré a quitarte esa pena. —dicho eso, separó sus piernas, buscando descubrirla por completo. Ante él quedó expuesto el núcleo mismo de su femineidad. Con toda la delicadeza posible, ocupó sus pulgares para separar sus labios, ante una cada vez más sonrojada chica, que observaba toda la operación.  
—¿Qué me vas a hacer? —Preguntó ella, temerosa.

Él la miró a los ojos, determinado:

—Feliz.

En el más malicioso de los juegos de palabras, sus labios se unieron. El contacto la hizo dar un respingo, y sintió mariposas ante la sensación de los labios y la lengua de su amante devorándola. No sabía mucho de técnica, pero la pasión y el compromiso puestos en la faena eran maravillosos, tanto como sentir su aliento, verlo tan entregado a cumplir esa promesa de darle felicidad. Y lo estaba logrando. El miedo inicial se había ido, en algún punto incluso dejó de vigilar sus acciones y se limitó a permitirse sentir la calidez y cariño puestos en la caricia, mordiéndose el dorso de la mano izquierda y con la derecha alborotando el cabello de su dulce verdugo, elevando su pelvis involuntariamente, buscando que sus besos fueran más libres, que ese pequeño pero poderoso botón de alegría fuera comprimido y succionado como nunca antes sintió y que ahora pensaba que jamás sería suficiente. Él, entre tanto, se deleitaba con el sabor de su esencia más secreta entre sus labios, recorrió con hambre la suavidad de esa piel tan delicada e hizo llegar su lengua lo más profundo que pudo, obteniendo como recompensa una exclamación de sorpresa y adorable confusión. Amplió su campo de acción, castigando con besos los alrededores, mordiendo con delicadeza el interior de sus muslos, haciéndola dar saltitos y arrancándole gritos ahogados, para luego volver sobre su lugar especial.

Ella sabía que sí el muchacho continuaba así, tarde o temprano la haría llegar a ese momento… no era la primera vez que lo alcanzaba, un par de veces con él en el hasta entonces inocuo juego de roces que habían jugado en muy raras y especiales ocasiones… pero no sé imaginó que sería tan bueno.

El éxtasis la alcanzó de sorpresa, obligándola a aferrarse a las sábanas, mientras daba una exclamación aguda y desconocida para el chico, fue mucho más intenso, prolongado y satisfactorio de lo que había sentido hasta ese momento, y pasados largos segundos de ser incapaz de controlar su cuerpo y su voz, quedó tendida, desmadejada y con la respiración irregular, mientras que reía nerviosamente al mismo tiempo que un raro nudo en la garganta le impedía articular palabra.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó él, ante el errático comportamiento de la muchacha.

La chica se incorporó, echó los brazos en su cuello con fuerza torpe y dulce.

—Eso fue increíble…  
—¿Deberíamos continuar?

Ella bajó la vista un momento, reflexiva, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello del chico, pensando… evaluó su situación actual: ya habían llegado más lejos que en cualquier encuentro previo, y hasta ese momento, todo había sido bueno por decir lo menos. Volvió al cálido ámbar, cayendo en cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba justamente en el contexto de ese momento.

—Sí. Lleguemos hasta el final.

Un beso cerró el trato mientras tiraba de su cuello para quedar ambos tendidos sobre el lecho.

Quizás él nunca había sentido tanto bienestar y felicidad como en ese momento, antes no tuvo oportunidad de que tanta piel suya quedara expuesta a la de ella, recibiendo su calor y suavidad, sus manos repasaban su cintura y sus caderas, mientras que los brazos y las piernas de ella se enredaron al cuerpo de él, apremiante, ansiosa por un temor infundado a que él se fuera, mientras que literalmente se comían a besos, cada vez más necesitados de concretar la tan esperada unión.

—Sakura… —llamó él su atención, mirando los ojos verdes que tanto amaba— ...voy a hacerlo.  
—Adelante…  
—¿Vas a estar bien? No quiero hacerte daño.  
—Tú nunca me harías daño… —dijo, tomando con dulzura sus mejillas.  
—¿Esto es lo que deseas?  
—Yo quiero que seas mío y sólo mío… y lo quiero ahora.  
—Te adoro.  
—Y yo a ti.

Se preparó entonces. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza al tiempo que sentía como la espada se enfilaba en dirección al cáliz. No rompieron contacto visual, y cuando el primer toque llegó ambos contuvieron la respiración. El primer trabajo había sido realizado con enorme efectividad: ella estaba más que lista para recibirlo hablando sólo en términos físicos, así, cuando los primeros centímetros se hicieron paso a través de ella, sus ojos se abrieron más, al igual que su boca, en busca de más aire. Él, un poco asustado ante esa reacción, pensó en detenerse.

—Estoy bien… —musitó ella con voz contenida—, no pares, por favor…

Habiendo recibido el visto bueno, él continuó su avance, con la vista nublándosele poco a poco a causa de la sensación de aquel calor y humedad que lo estaban volviendo loco. Siguió y siguió hasta que, a pesar del único obstáculo que se presentó, la unión fue completa, y buscó la mirada de su compañera.

Ella, con los ojos cerrados, tenía la cabeza girada a un lado, y una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por su nariz para caer a la blanca sábana. Él se sintió morir.

—¡Perdóname, por favor!, no quise causarte dolor…

Ella lo miró, cruzando con el índice sus labios, obsequiándolo con la sonrisa más sincera que pudo dibujar.

—¿Quién te dijo que lloro de dolor, tonto? —salió de su voz ligeramente quebrada— Estoy muy feliz… al fin eres mío.  
—Eso debería decirlo yo.  
—No. Eres mío. Acabo de tomar tu inocencia, y ahora me pertenecerá para siempre.  
—Siendo así…

Y con la torpeza propia de un principiante, comenzó lentamente el vaivén, suspirando pesadamente ante una actividad física completamente nueva para él, mientras en sus oídos sonaban los primeros gemidos de su amante. Escuchar su voz en esas frecuencias le hizo pensar que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal como pensó en principio.

Ella podía confirmar esa teoría. Ciertamente había algo de dolor, pero era rápidamente compensado por la estimulación que estaba recibiendo, y no sólo la meramente carnal, sino la emocional. Había una sensación muy particular que Xiao-Lang le transmitía a través de todo su cuerpo mientras la poseía, era esa necesidad de demostrarle cuánto le importaba. Saberse tan amada era un maravilloso complemento a sentir a ese ser especial en ella, deseó con todo su corazón fundirse en él, que esa unión amalgamara sus almas, que se quedara, en todas las interpretaciones posibles, dentro de ella para siempre.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La sensación que lentamente se revolvía en su vientre, vibrante, luchando por escapar a través de su voz, que demandaba cada vez más aire, que le impedía abrir los ojos mientras sus uñas castigaban la espalda de su amado, y la hacía levantar las caderas para que él llegara más profundo aún, sólo faltaba un detalle mínimo, y si aparecía, estaría en presencia del mejor orgasmo de su vida hasta ese momento.

—Te amo, Sakura.

Y ese fue el detonante. La chica dejó salir varios gritos continuos, completamente confundida ante lo que su cuerpo experimentaba, tratando de decirle torpemente que lo amaba también, que su corazón no iba a soportar todo ese amor y moriría entre sus brazos, víctima de su afecto. Fue más prolongado que cualquier ocasión anterior, como nada que el causante hubiera visto antes en materia de tiempo, haciéndolo a él víctima del mismo frenesí, llevándolo también a una culminación.

Sus espasmos comenzaban a dejarla pensar con claridad cuando vio a su amante casi desvanecerse sobre ella, mientras algunas exclamaciones entrecortadas lo abandonaban, y ella sentía que algo ardiente se regaba en su interior, entre palpitaciones, aumentando una ya de por sí exacerbada humedad. Con dicha sensación en su interior tomó las mejillas de un chico desfalleciente. El consolidado de sensaciones estaba en el terreno de lo desconocido, lo cálido, lo muy, muy húmedo y repleto de sonidos confusos y sensuales. La razón de ambos se apagó momentáneamente.

Él trataba de recomponerse recargando su frente en la mejilla de ella, sintiendo en sus labios el dulce salado del sudor de su cuello, que subía y bajaba buscando cada milímetro cúbico de aire disponible.

Ella reparó en sus propias manos y los profundos surcos que hizo en la espalda del chico, uno de hecho si le había provocado un insignificante sangrado, le miró los hombros firmes nacarados por su transpiración, los músculos tensos de su cuello. Lo vio incorporarse un poco, dedicándole la mirada más tierna y agradecida que había apreciado jamás, él sonrió, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de pasar.

Se quedaron anclados en los ojos del otro por algunos instantes más, hasta que ella al fin pudo romper el silencio:

—Qué… qué rico…  
—¿Perdona? —Preguntó él, riendo ante una frase tan inesperada, contagiándola con su risa.  
—Qué sentí muy rico… no encuentro otra forma de describirlo. ¿Seguro que nunca lo habías hecho antes?  
—¡Claro que no!

Rió ante las inocentes y pícaras sugerencias de la chica. Esa risa, al seguir él estando dentro de ella, se convirtió en un nuevo estímulo. El estímulo, pronto se convirtió en renovada excitación. Así, sin haber terminado en rigor el primer encuentro, inició el segundo. Las risas se fueron apagando para convertirse en una nueva tanta de gemidos, la firmeza nunca lo abandonó a él ni la humedad a ella, así que sólo se dejaron llevar. Esa segunda interacción fue más elaborada, más suelta y desenfadada, aderezada con besos y manos recorriendo todo lo que pudieran alcanzar, más veloz, pero más concienzuda.

Ella, libre del yugo de la vergüenza al fin, lo hizo tenderse sobre su espalda y se le fue encima. Si él pensaba que había visto lo más sublime que esa noche tenía que ofrecerle, se había equivocado en más de una forma. Ver a la chica sobre él era simplemente indescriptible, no sólo en su deslumbrante belleza femenina, sino en su recién descubierta hambre de placer, entregada totalmente al deseo de tomarlo todo.

"¿Cómo es que algo tan duro no me hace daño?" Pensó ella sin dejar de moverse sobre él.

"¿Cómo algo tan caliente no me abrasa?" Pensó él, levantando sus caderas.

Unos quince minutos, varias decenas de suspiros, unas cuantas palabras de amor y algunas pintas de sudor después, él se incorporó acomodándose en loto para abrazarse de la cintura de Sakura, hundiendo el rostro entre esos pequeños y perfectos senos claros y suaves de aureolas rosadas. Ella dejó escapar algunos lamentos agudos. Ya tenía el desenlace a punto, y el estímulo final fue sentir el clímax de Xiao-Lang, tan húmedo y abundante como el anterior, su nuevo pasaje al cielo en comunión con aquel que sabía que era el hombre de su vida.

Habiéndose relajado, se tumbaron uno al lado del otro, y en el inter de tratar de recuperar el aliento, la primera deuda de sueño pasó su factura, durmiéndolos a ambos.

* * *

Él despertó y miró a su alrededor. Ver a su amada dormir profundamente evidenciaba para él el nivel de confianza y confort que sentía, su respiración era profunda sin llegar al ronquido, lo que ponía de manifiesto el cansancio por toda la jornada previa.

Xiao-Lang sintió que su corazón se derretía por esa inocencia natural que ella irradiaba aún por encima de la sensualidad misma de su desnudez. No sé resistió a abrazarse de ella en "cucharita", hundiendo el rostro en la parte trasera de su cuello, dando un suspiro profundo para tratar de absorber su aroma lo más posible, llenándose de esa paz que no podía encontrar en ningún otro lugar. Él era consciente de la innegable belleza de Sakura, sin embargo, sólo hasta ese momento pudo dar cuenta de cosas que antes le eran totalmente ajenas e irrelevantes. Su cara siempre fue una creadora de sueños para él, y con la edad, su figura se volvió la principal causa de atención, sus piernas, su diminuta cintura y principalmente sus generosas caderas. Pero… ¿dónde se había ocultado ese delicado cuello de marfil? ¿Y la grácil línea de sus vértebras en la espalda? ¿O su ombligo? ¿El nacimiento de su cabello en la nuca?

Ella dio un respingo sin despertar y se dio la vuelta. Sin abrir los ojos sintió el cabello de él y amarró su cabeza en un abrazo, como hacía con su almohada, dejando el rostro del chico entre sus senos, donde la suavidad de los mismos simplemente hacían magia en contacto con las mejillas de él, haciéndolo pensar con razón que ese sitio en particular, era el paraíso en la tierra, y que era sólo para él. Así, pasaron abrazados el resto de la noche, entre caricias repletas de ternura y afecto, besos con diferentes niveles de intensidad o inocencia, palabras breves pero emotivas, y cada que sus vigilias coincidían, volvían a hacer el amor.

Él tomó el control la primera vez. La fue despertando gradualmente, llenando de besos su espalda, desde la nuca hasta el coxis, acariciando con dulzura sus hombros, sus costados, y las mismas caderas que lo hacían tener pensamientos pecaminosos desde mucho tiempo atrás. Ella se abrazó de una almohada cuando sintió la invasión venir a sus espaldas. El cuidado que ponía el muchacho en hacerla sentir bien era muy efectivo, mantenía un ritmo muy pausado, pero muy constante, recorriendo con su masculinidad cada milímetro del interior de ella, explorando lugares que ella no se imaginaba que existieran y que podían darle esas sensaciones tan intensas. Por la cadencia tan tranquila y amable, no había gemidos, sólo suspiros largos y delicados, giró la cabeza sólo para ver esos ojos ámbar admirar su espalda de arriba a abajo, de la misma forma que sus manos la recorrían, y lenta pero diligentemente le administraba una nueva dosis de paraíso a su vientre. El clímax fue prolongado y profundo, haciéndole recorrer un increíble escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, ella trató de expresarle con palabras lo que sentía y cuán bueno era para darle felicidad, aunque al final no supo lo que dijo. Luego de tan intenso orgasmo, le vino un sueño fulminante.

Para la siguiente vigilia, ella despertó primero. No fueron besos los que regresaron del sueño a Xiao-Lang, sino una caricia muy específica y una mirada verde expectante. Sakura observaba con curiosidad su rostro a media luz, él apenas pudo enfocarla, recostada a su lado… y una de sus delicadas manos jugaba a con él.

—¿Sakura…?  
—Lo… lo siento, pero se veía… animado, pensé que tal vez necesitaba ayuda…  
—¿Qué tipo de ayuda?  
—No lo sé, pero pobre… se ha puesto tan duro… —lo miró menesterosa— tal vez si yo…

No terminó la frase, sólo montó al chico y durante divertidos segundos intentó sin éxito que sus anatomías coincidieran, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió y en un solo movimiento lo tomó hasta la base, incapaz de ahogar un gemido en la maniobra. Si bien aún no estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo dentro de ella, sentir su calor y rigidez la ponía feliz de inmediato, y tratando de devolver algo de esa alegría comenzó a moverse con diligencia. Él trató de reducir un poco el ritmo, anticipando un final prematuro dada la intensidad y velocidad impuesta por Sakura, pero al tratar de atar su cintura para detenerla un poco, ella interceptó sus manos, llevándolas hasta sus pechos, haciéndolo acariciarlos.

—No, Sakura… es demasiado…  
—Está bien, amor… déjate llevar… déjame llevarte.

El inocente chico no pudo más que obedecer. Acarició con desesperación el bello par de cerezas que le habían sido ofrecidas y dejó que ella se hiciera cargo de su felicidad por un poco más hasta que, incapaz de resistir, estalló en ella. Y vaya que ella se percató, abrió los ojos sorprendida buscando los de él al sentir ese calor tan particular llenándola, y dándole una enorme sonrisa.

—Eso es por lo de hace un rato. Me hiciste sentir muy bien y yo sólo me dormí. —Susurró ella mientras trataba de recomponer su respiración, dándose un coscorrón mientras le guiñaba un ojo—. ¿Te gustó?  
—Muchísimo. —Respondió él, cerrando los ojos y tratando de descontracturar los músculos que se le habían engarrotado en la última maniobra.  
—¿Qué fue lo que más te gustó? —Preguntó malintencionada, tratando de avergonzarlo.  
—Que me llamaras "amor".

La patitiesa entonces fue ella. Se quedó helada, mirando incrédula a su amante, a sabiendas de que era incapaz de mentir. Esa debía ser la declaración más hermosa que hubiera salido jamás de sus labios.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Xiao-Lang, alarmado al ver caer sus lágrimas una vez más. Se incorporó y tomó sus mejillas con dulzura.  
—¿Por qué insistes en pensar que las lágrimas sólo pueden ser de dolor o tristeza? —Respondió ella con la voz cortada, atándolo en un abrazo que parecía tener la intención de sofocarlo— ¡Ya lo sabes, Xiao-Lang Li! ¡Desde este día eres mío! ¡Sólo mío!  
—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos de conocernos, Sakura?  
—Siete años.  
—Mismos que he sido tuyo, no sé por qué la insistencia.  
—¡No quiero que Rose o nadie más crea que tiene la más mínima oportunidad de tomar lo que es mío!

Superado el drama, charlaron de otras cosas. Siguieron besándose. Estaban tan cómodos mientras hablaban que perdieron la noción del tiempo a pesar de que estaban exhaustos, por momentos incluso olvidaban su desnudez, dándose cuenta que no sólo en el recién descubierto plano del amor físico tenían plenitud y libertad mutuas, sino en el reconocimiento y afecto que compartían.

—Estoy rendida. —Declaró Sakura dando un bostezo.  
—Durmamos entonces.  
—Pero antes de eso… —dudó, y con timidez miró hacia una de las estancias de la casa que habían explorado individualmente más temprano— ¿no te vendría bien una ducha caliente?  
—Sería genial.  
—Qué bueno… porque estamos muy pegajositos.

Él rió. Quizás ella se había convertido en mujer en las últimas horas, pero la niña dulce e inocente de la que se enamoró seguía ahí, al igual que dentro de él seguía el niño taciturno que no creía merecer ese tipo de amor.

Ella en realidad no quería levantarse del lecho, y él consintió su conducta, con delicadeza la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el cuarto de baño.

La ducha era una maravilla, Eriol había adaptado el viejo cuarto con infraestructura moderna, así que el par pudo tallarse mutuamente la espalda en una regadera con puertas de cristal, y luego reposar en una enorme tina. Sakura dormitó sobre los hombros de Li en ese tiempo, hasta que finalmente él la llevó medio dormida de vuelta a la alcoba viendo sus dedos arrugados por la humedad.

En lo que Li asumió que era un encantamiento recurrente y que se ejecutaba en la habitación de forma automática, la enorme cama había sido tendida y colchas limpias los esperaban, la depositó con suavidad sobre las sábanas y se aferró a la tersa desnudez de su espalda al tumbarse junto a ella. No se cubrieron, la temperatura de la habitación era perfecta, así que simplemente se dejaron llevar por el cansancio.

* * *

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, el sol entraba con fuerza por las diminutas troneras en la parte superior de la alcoba, y por el tragaluz sobre la cama. Xiao-Lang dormía despreocupadamente a su lado, mostrando abdomen y pectorales sin mayor reparo. Con pereza, ella se cubrió parcialmente el torso con la blanca sábana sobre la que había dormido, y un poco mareada se levantó, buscando su ropa por el suelo.

Aún estaba exhausta. Le dolían las caderas y un poco el vientre, sentía la boca algo seca y tenía problemas para enfocar… sin embargo, cuando llegó nuevamente al cuarto de baño para lavarse los dientes, descubrió que estaba sonriendo… era una sonrisa que simplemente no podía quitarse, sus ojos resplandecían y su piel parecía destellar. Se sentía feliz.

Lo único que halló para vestirse, además de su ropa interior, era la parte superior del pijama de Xiao-Lang, así que eso fue lo que se echó encima, y salió de la alcoba en dirección a la cocina.

—Buenos días. —Susurró él, un poco después, ligeramente afónico.

Ella no respondió. Canturreaba y bailaba algo mientras los panqueques en la sartén en su mano volaban. Sin embargo, había notado su presencia y su saludo fue lanzar lo recién cocinado al plato que había puesto ex profeso en el diminuto comedor de la cocina para él. Un tiro parabólico perfecto que completó la orden de tres panqueques y frutas.

—Buenos días. —Exclamó al fin, dándole una sonrisa de dientes relucientes—. ¿Dormiste bien?  
—De maravilla. Veo que no encontraste tu ropa.  
—La oculté para vestirme con tu pijama. —Dichas esas palabras, agachó la mirada, sonriendo con ironía—. El efecto del _Veritaserum_ aún no pasa...

No hubo un reproche por la obligada confesión. Sakura caminó lentamente hasta llegar a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, hundiendo la nariz entre sus omóplatos, dando una inspiración profunda para quedarse con su aroma mientras sus dedos seguían los surcos de su abdomen.

—De cualquier manera, tal vez te lo hubiera pedido. —El chico se dio la vuelta, tomó un trozo del dulce recién hecho y lo depositó en los labios de ella, que lo comió lentamente—. Vaya… eso fue sexy.  
—Es que tengo mucha hambre…

Y luego de reír por tan tonta conversación, se sentaron a la mesa y desayunaron abundantemente.

Era realmente un dilema qué hacer en las siguientes horas, les quedaba un día con su noche en esa casa, y aunque por la mente de ambos pasó la idea de quedarse en la alcoba y disfrutar la mutua compañía, al final pensaron que sería un desperdicio no aprovechar la tan favorable ubicación de la casa de Eriol. Ellos no lo sabían, pero Kendal era por mucho uno de los mejores lugares para visitar o incluso vivir en aquella nación. Al ser los últimos días del verano, la temperatura, aunque baja, era bastante agradable, lo que los motivó a caminar por las inmensas campiñas y las pequeñas regiones boscosas de los alrededores de la casa, no podrían ir al pueblo por obvias razones, pero sin dudas sería un gran día.

Empacaron comida y partieron sin un rumbo definido, el instinto los guío a las montañas. Esa ruta, entre otras cosas, le permitiría a Sakura practicar los hechizos que Malfoy tan amablemente le había enseñado.

* * *

La caminata fue muy agradable, incluso fueron capaces de superar el problema del silencio, al parecer, todo lo malo que tenían que opinar el uno sobre el otro eran nimiedades que pronto pudieron ser dejadas atrás, y sus charlas iban más en pos de sus nuevos descubrimientos, aprendizajes e incluso las nuevas lecturas que estaban haciendo. Regresaron poco antes del ocaso, tomaron algo de té y una cena ligera.

No hubo siquiera una charla acerca de cómo pasarían la noche, ella le indicó que tomara primero un baño mientras ella limpiaba lo resultante de la cena, él obedeció. Él iba terminando cuando ella entró a la ducha, se adelantó al dormitorio, la deuda de sueño seguía siendo fuerte para ese momento. Poco a poco, comenzó a quedarse dormido esperándola. La verdad era que estaba tan cansado por la caminata que ni siquiera se puso un pijama después del baño. Se había sentado en el borde de la cama sólo enredado en la toalla y al final se recostó, pensando que cuando ella terminara, le avisaría para que se vistiera y se acomodaran para dormir.

Escuchó que ella terminaba sus últimas rutinas de aseo, sintió como salía del cuarto de baño y avanzaba hasta él despidiendo un agradable aroma a shampoo… y lo demás comenzó a ponerse raro. Escuchó entre su incompleta vigilia la toalla de la chica caer al llegar ante él, sintió como tomaba una de las almohadas y la echaba al piso… luego como retiraba la toalla que lo cubría, tal vez intentaría vestirlo en su eterno afán de servicio, pero no fue así.

Él dió un respingo al sentir la seda de las manos de la chica tomar su hombría con dulzura y empezar a masajearla. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho, en sólo segundos la había endurecido, haciéndola dar una pequeña exclamación de asombro. Sólo un momento después, la sensación de las manos de la muchacha se complemento con algo mucho más cálido y húmedo, simplemente delicioso hasta lo alucinante. Abrió finalmente los ojos con dificultad, encontrándola dedicada en besos y otras caricias tanto más atrevidas a masculinidad y ella le regresó la mirada. Era mucho para procesarlo. El rostro más lindo e inocente que conocía dedicándole un gesto perfectamente balanceado entre la ternura y la malicia, en una faena que él soñó en incontables ocasiones, pero que no creía posible…

—¿Qué estás haciendo…?  
—Te lo estoy…  
—¡No lo digas…! Esta poción me vuelve estúpido con las preguntas… —Luego de escuchar esas palabras, ella le dedicó una sonrisa sutil y volvió a lo suyo—. ¿Estás bien con esto?  
—De maravilla… tú lo hiciste primero conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Eso se sintió muy bien… y esto también se siente bien. —Y diciendo eso, cerró los ojos y se llevó todo lo que pudo a la boca. Parecía estar disfrutándolo realmente mientras que él no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación al aire.

Xiao-Lang se sentó a medias. Ella, de rodillas sobre una almohada, acariciaba sus muslos mientras daba afecto con diligencia al mismo responsable de sus alegrías en las últimas horas, haciendo que su dueño se aferrara a las sábanas. Él disfrutaba de una vista sin igual: la muchachita más hermosa del mundo le cumplía una de sus más ocultas, pero anheladas fantasías, mejor aún, realmente estaba gozando de ello junto con él, mirándolo a hurtadillas y sonriendo ante lo que sin dudas eran las caras extrañas que él hacía.

Se levantó unos centímetros, besando los cuadros de su abdomen y encarándolo.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó con ese dejo de inocente malicia que tan oculto vivió en ella siempre, pero que él agradecía.

No le respondió. Sólo la tomó por la nuca y la besó con fiereza, haciéndola gemir. Pensó por un momento que estaba siendo demasiado rudo, pero ese sentimiento se fue cuando sintió que las manos de Sakura volvían a atacar su virilidad, cuando se separaron, ella sólo tuvo que dar una inspiración profunda, y con auténtica hambre volvió a la entrepierna del muchacho.

—¿Por qué lo haces?  
—Me gusta. Aunque creo que las verdaderas razones están en mi cabeza. —Dio un beso suave al objeto de su afecto, haciendo dar un respingo a su víctima— Y es eso justamente. Me muestra facetas de ti que no veo a menudo, y me encanta… es como si yo tuviera todo el control.  
—Pero si sigues así, esto va a terminar pronto…  
—Pues que así sea.

Ante la advertencia, ayudada de todos sus recursos, entró a una recta final mucho más veloz y agresiva, haciéndolo ver luces de colores, perdido en los ojos verdes que amaba, ahora cargados de una perversidad y deseo que jamás imaginó ver, y que le hicieron pensar que podría morir tranquilo. El final era inevitable, él lo sintió junto con la falta de control de sus manos.

—Sa… ¡Sakura…! ¡Detente…! ¡Voy a…!

Pero ella no se detuvo. Por el contrario, aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza.

Él dio una larga exclamación al sentir el paraíso en su cuerpo, escuchándola gemir.

Ella lanzó un lamento ahogado al sentir la explosión entre sus labios, la textura y el sabor de su semilla, pero se rehusó a retirarse… había algo más allá de esas sensaciones que supo que lo unían más y más a él.

Por algunos segundos se mantuvieron en la misma posición, inmóviles, hasta que ella se separó lentamente, cubriéndose los labios con la mano. Trató de hablarle con señas al chico, pero él obviamente no entendió nada. Correspondió con señas también, tratando de armar alguna idea con la mente disminuida como la tenía en ese momento, pero no lograba hilar conceptos, hasta que ella, en una hilarante desesperación, se golpeó el pecho un par de veces, pasando saliva (y todo lo demás), y respirando nuevamente.

—¡Un pañuelo, Xiao-Lang! ¡Necesitaba un pañuelo! —Exclamó contrariada y divertida.  
—¡Perdón! —Él hizo el movimiento para ir a buscarlo a la cómoda, pero ella no se lo permitió.  
—Como dije: necesitaba.  
—¡Ah! ¡Tú… tú te lo pasaste! ¡Discúlpame!

Ella lo interrumpió con una risa sincera mientras se cubría el rostro y tomaba asiento a su lado en la cama, tendiéndose luego sin poder dejar de reír. El sonido más lindo que él hubiera escuchado. Ella, sólo extendió sus brazos para que el la abrazara. No lo dudó ni por un segundo, la tomó en brazos y la besaba tiernamente, entre intervalos de risa. Era un momento de sensaciones increíbles, un punto máximo de realización del espíritu, una definición definitiva del concepto de felicidad. No tuvo que pasar mucho para que, en medio de ese afectuoso y dulce diálogo sin palabras, terminaran haciendo el amor unas veces más.

Esos días pudieron ser el apocalipsis para más de uno. Sin embargo, aquello que unía al par resultó ser más grande y fuerte de lo que imaginaron en principio.

Sin embargo, lejos de ellos, de vuelta al mundo real, las cosas eran muy diferentes. El destino les permitió tener ese pequeño receso lleno de felicidad como un pago adelantado al viacrucis en que la realidad se convertiría en un futuro muy, muy cercano.

**Capítulo 18.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Espero sus opiniones!


	20. El Inicio

**Retroalimentación.**

**Guest chapter 19 . Feb 14:** Tienes razón, este capítulo llevaba meses en mi sistema, luchando por salir, ¡perdona por provocarte el retraso! ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**Wonder Grinch chapter 19 . Feb 14:** Era necesario, un homenaje es siempre lindo, qué bueno que te gustó. Lo que pasó con la pareja que mencionas tendrá pronta respuesta, espero lo disfrutes. Te agradezco mucho la paciencia en este momento tan específico y tan esperado por todos, yo el primero. Tienes toda la razón: estamos de cara al clímax argumental. ¡Gracias como siempre por tu maravillosa reseña!

**Michelle chapter 19 . Feb 14:** Buena noche para ti. En efecto, aún cuando una reseña bien nutrida es agradecida, el tener un par de palabras de reconocimiento, siendo este sincero, también son muy gratas y emocionantes, me deja muy satisfecho al haber logrado mover algo en ti. Besos y buenos deseos para ti también. Sobre lo otro, pues creo que por el WA vemos. ¡Dulces sueños para ti!

**Sahure chapter 19 . Feb 14:** No podíamos tener la rosa sin conocer la espina. Esa discusión era necesaria y esperada. "entretenidos sin hablar" me mataste. Y sí, lo que viene será construido gradualmente, pero vienen muchas cosas locas. ¡Un merecido homenaje! Gracias por leer.

**Reader2109otp chapter 19 . Feb 15:** Y llego a tu reseña, y mi corazón da un saltito. Hola y felicidades para ti, ahijada. Eso es, este capítulo, en especial merecía que te tomaras tu tiempo para leerlo. Charlotte nos quedó y no mal, nos da a esa mujer que va por lo que quiere, pero que a pesar de ello, no deja de ser empática y justa. Era irremediablemente necesario que estos dos conocieran una parte más cruda del otro, eso ayudaría un poco a romper la idealización del objeto de su afecto, además de que si se preparaban para dar el paso, pues que el crecimiento fuera integral. Por otro lado, creo que era justo valorar un poco las emociones y sentimientos que rodean la sexualidad en esa etapa de la vida, todos llegamos con muchos miedos, y en especial con mucha mierda en la cabeza a ese sitio. El homenaje era necesario, y descuida, dudo que seas víctima de una de estas pociones alguna vez. No podemos dejar de lado que a pesar del crecimiento, la educación y las investigaciones, están en un punto donde abandonar la niñez puede provocar mucho estrés. Y tal como viste, se filtra algo del carácter de ambos: la precaución y las ganas de crecer, pero en el conocimiento de la fuerza que pueden recibir del otro. Me esmeré mucho en darles ese momento y que fuera único y hermoso a pesar de los miedos que los rodeaban, y que efectivamente fuera el amor el principal motor del momento. ¡No! ¡Te prohíbo terminantemente reservarte nada! ¡Merezco conocer los sentimientos que te cause! La canción que dices es curiosa… me la quedo de forma referencial. Dejando de lado el azúcar, en efecto, viene la cuesta hacia el clímax, muchas cosas deben pasar aún. ¡Gracias por este pedazo de comentario!

**Liz Padilla chapter 19 . Feb 15:** Lo sé… también fue un desafío escribirlo, había tanto que quería transmitir. Tomoyo merece también un desarrollo, pero es necesario hacerla errar para lograrlo. Creo que era un escenario que ni soñado, en especial porque todo mundo tuvo la idea de que todo podría salir terriblemente mal, y aunque la razón apoyaba esa teoría, subestimaron a nuestros protagonistas. En eso estás totalmente en lo cierto, vienen tiempos muy obscuros, así que a disfrutar esta momentánea calma. Gracias por el reconocimiento a través de las líneas escritas, espero lo siguiente te guste.

**CherryLeeUp chapter 19 . Feb 15:** Hola. Eso pensamos todos, pero el hombrecito tiene principios. Creo que todos tenemos a Sakura un poco idealizada en sus virtudes, como el perdón y el afecto incondicional, pero muchos dejamos de lado algo importante en ella: está creciendo. Cuando era niña, era perfectamente entendible que su alma permitiera el inmaculado perdón dada su inherente pureza espiritual, pero la vida cobra su factura al irte quitando gradualmente esa facultad. Es reconfortante ver que hay al menos una _team Tomoyo_ en el análisis del personaje, honestamente no creo que sea mala, pero vivir como una princesa toda su infancia y adolescencia, y además a la eterna sombra de alguien más debía tener algún efecto, aunque fuera inconsciente y no intencional. Me alegra haberte sorprendido aunque fuera un poquito con la mención, honor a quien honor merece. La cama (al menos en su primera parte) también me pareció un paso lógico. El desenlace, aunque inminente, todavía tendrá que esperar un poco más, aunque nos acercamos al nudo principal donde finalmente todos los escenarios planteados convergerán. ¡Gracias por tu reseña!

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 18 . Feb 16:** Descuida. Al contrario, gracias por darte el tiempo. La línea entre la justicia y la venganza es increíblemente delgada, y cuando una persona finalmente tiene el poder para proveerla, el abuso está a una sola mala elección. Ciertamente sus acciones tendrán réplica, lo veremos en poco tiempo. Canónicamente Malfoy es mencionado como alquimista, lo que realmente tomé como base para desarrollarlo es la persona en la que se convirtió al madurar y desposar: un hechicero respetuoso y completamente redimido, que dejó de lado su educación inicial y lo hizo volverse una mejor versión de sí mismo, por eso creí conveniente hacerlo alquimista y curandero. También necesitaba finalmente confrontar a estos dos, sin embargo, era menester hacerlo benigno, ambos son fuerzas que provocarían estragos terribles si no pueden trabajar juntos. Tomoyo ha sido históricamente (si se me permite el comentario) tratada con poco respeto. Su personaje tiene las bases para ser profundo, interesante y repleto de matices, sin embargo, las autoras originales lo han acartonado de tal forma que se vuelve aburrido y hasta irritante, pensé que la mejor forma de rendirle tributo sería explorando otros caminos en su pensamiento sin abandonar su esencia, puede cometer errores, pero su corazón bondadoso y abnegado sigue ahí, buscando junto con los demás personajes un crecimiento. Sobre Li, tienes razón… el amor te vuelve estúpido. Charlotte es el amigo con el que vas de parranda, comen como cerdos y hacen concursos de eructos al final de una borrachera, al menos es así como Kurogane la ve, hasta que se vista de mujer y se pinta los labios, y muestra a la fiera que lleva dentro. Eriol es un hombrecito lleno de secretos, no pretendo escudriñar en todos, pero hay mucho de qué cortar en él. Tu pronóstico es más que apropiado, ojalá te guste el resultado al que llegaremos con cada una de las parejas de esta trinidad. **chapter 19 . Feb 22: **Fue un regalo para todos… yo llevo aguantándomelo casi dos años. Kurogane podrá ser muchas cosas, pero es quizás el personaje más consecuente y consistente de todo el mosaico de personalidades, y justo eso lo hace complementario con Tomoyo al ser ella tanto más ecléctica, y que será de gran apoyo justamente ahora que ella está involucrada directamente en la acción, y no como un simple respaldo ni a la sombra de nadie, y es probable que también veas eso de Eriol y Tomoyo. En realidad, el tubo de ensayo contenía muy poco _Veritaserum_, una dosis, pensando en que Fye la tenía racionada con antelación, precisamente pensando en que alguien podría pensar que es cualquier otra cosa e ingerirla por accidente. Ciertamente fue más lo que los unía, el punto a demostrar era que la mentira tiene una función en seres sentimentales como nosotros: la consideración y el respeto, y ellos se guardaban mucho de eso mutuamente. Más que disgustarle su forma de cocinar, tuvo que ver con que en su inexperiencia en cómo comportarse (y el abuso de las CLAMP a nuestra paciencia), la inocente chica lo único que hizo por un tiempo fue cocinar. Es verdad, de hecho, el buscar hacer una mayor introspección en las características propias de los personajes (como la bogifobia de Sakura) tiene el propósito de hacerlos crecer en ellos, y como bien dices, ensalzar sus virtudes vinculadas a ellas, como la valentía y tenacidad de ella, y Li la ataca precisamente por la abismal diferencia de carácteres que tienen, siendo que él es más bien temerario. "Mentiras-_kun_" nace del sentido común: "perdono pero no olvido" dice el dicho, y es justo eso, ella ya lo perdonó, pero no olvidará ese episodio, al final, del pasado se aprende, y sobre espetarle sobre su poder… bueno, la realidad es que no salió de un acto de soberbia o fue un insulto… fue la verdad, cruda y poco considerada, pero verdad al fin. Las actitudes de estos dos sobre la sexualidad nacieron de varias cosas: tu servidor puede ser un poco compulsivo en su búsqueda de fuentes, y tomé no sólo la experiencia, sino algunos números estadísticos y anécdotas recogidas aquí y allá, en resumen: los chicos más inteligentes suelen ser más aprensivos en cuanto a su apariencia en presencia de quien sienten atracción, las chicas tienden a provocar situaciones la mayor parte de la veces, el promedio mundial para la pérdida de la virginidad (de acuerdo a estudios realizados por Durex) es a los diecisiete, y sobre el orgasmo… esta parte tiene que ver más con el desarrollo argumental de la pareja por sí misma, es decir, ellos, a pesar de nunca haber tenido directamente coito antes, ya había tenido acercamientos, como seguramente pasó con muchos de nosotros en esa etapa. Él estaba bastante comprometido con hacerla sentir bien, y ella deseaba mucho que el momento llegara, recordemos que, de hecho el primer orgasmo de nuestra joven heroína lo tuvo con asistencia de Li durante los eventos de Gesta. La magia pudo ser un factor que incluso llegué a considerar, pero me pareció que le restaría méritos a nuestra pareja. En eso te apoyo totalmente… se prepararon tanto, todo salió tan bien… y justo cuando ya te vas, con la satisfacción del deber cumplido… recuerdas que quizás debiste usar un preservativo… ¡Gracias por un comentario tan jugoso!

**AZULMITLA chapter 19 . Feb 17:** ¡Hola, princesa! Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Kurogane es un hombre de principios, pensé originalmente que se dejara llevar y luego se arrepintiera, pero luego recapitulé… hay mucho más que un código de honor en él, y si algo más hubiera pasado, no habría podido volver y cargar con la culpa. Las tan esperadas escenas de nuestra pareja principal debían ser así. Desde el principio quise que fuera algo repleto de amor y ternura, que expresara en las acciones, además de ese erotismo tan propio de dos personas inocentes que descubren juntas ese mundo, todo el afecto y devoción que se profesan. Misión cumplida, creo. Ignoro cuántos hombres más habrá en este fandom, pero es cierto que puedes enriquecer mucho la experiencia viendo desde varias perspectivas, tengo al menos un par de compañeras autoras que han escrito lemon, y es realmente inspirador ver la diferencia de estilos. Me encantan tus comentarios atrevidos, nunca dejes de hacerlos. Pregunta seria… ¿por qué terror? Prepárate para el drama. ¡Gracias por este increíble comentario!

**carmennj chapter 19 . Feb 17:** ¡Hola! Pues ya que te aventaste el consolidado, espero lo hayas disfrutado mucho. Sobre lo que mencionas: 1. Coincido en que es probable que veamos en nuestros personajes algunas conductas o actitudes inesperadas, pero creo que esa concepción está íntimamente ligada a nuestra percepción de ellos como niños eternos. Consideré el crecimiento y desarrollo natural de sus mentes para encaminarlos a donde llegamos, y darles una nueva dimensión, que tal como dices, los humaniza más y en el mejor de los casos, los hará aún más entrañables si aún con todos los crecimientos y cambios, siguen conservando su esencia. 2. Las personas que realmente nos quieren podrán llegar a herirnos en aras de que nuestros errores no nos consuman, pero eso sólo lo harán aquellos que nos aman de verdad, Kurogane es un personaje muy maduro, dejó de ser niño desde los diez, y siendo hijo de un militar… pero ese es el punto, quizás el aporte de Tomoyo en él sea precisamente la búsqueda de un equilibrio. 3. Sí, metió las cuatro… ¿o no? 4. Todos necesitábamos que esto pasara. Y es cierto, aunque los sentimientos, desde mi muy humilde visión, van más allá de lo que puedes llegar a pensar y están realmente volcados en lo que haces por esa persona que es importante para ti. Si bien hubo mentiras y otros problemas a través del tiempo, siempre estuvo el objetivo claro de velar por quien se ama, en el reconocimiento de esa condición, este par pudo tener su pedacito personal de paraíso con ese par de días de sano desenfreno. 5. Es cierto, no se mencionan… y no diré más por hoy. ¡Gracias por tu reseña! Espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todas sus reseñas. No dejen de hacerme saber su opinión en un comentario. ¡Disfruten en capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 19.**

**El inicio.**

o

**De cómo se inicia, se vuelve a la vida y ajusta el camino a seguir.**

—Después de varios días de incertidumbre, las autoridades mágicas de varias decenas de países en el mundo han podido emitir comunicados. El Ministerio Británico ha establecido una sede provisional en San Mungo, que gracias al tipo de sellos que lo resguardan es inaccesible para un invasor no hechicero. —Narraba el comentarista en la radio mágica de Rose, con todos los habitantes de La Madriguera escuchando atentamente—. Y aquí vienen los representantes.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos. Los no presentes no lo sabían, pero el salón de conferencias no era tal, sino un aula de enseñanza para curanderos, muy semejante a un anfiteatro. Harry tomaba el podio custodiado por sus aurores y varios burócratas. Comenzó a hablar luego de aplicarse un encantamiento _sonorus_ en la garganta.

—Buenas noches. Mi único deber hoy aquí es darles noticias sobre nuestra actual condición. La Ministra Granger-Weasley está actualmente en este mismo hospital luego del atentado que cerca estuvo de costarle la vida, su condición en grave, pero estable. —tomó algo de aire—. Como saben, ella es una persona muy cercana a mí, es prácticamente familia no sanguínea, y deseamos su pronta y completa recuperación, para que pueda volver a darnos la excepcional guía que nos había dado en los últimos años. Mientras eso sucede, Diana Cavendish, Secretaria General de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, tomará el cargo de Ministra Interina hasta el regreso o la elección del sucesor de Hermione.

La rubia tomó el lugar de Harry en el podio.

—Buenas noches. Desde la toma de nuestro propio ministerio hasta hoy, al menos treinta oficinas mágicas han sido tomadas a nivel mundial. No hay documentación y los invasores no tienen uniformes que denuncien la identidad del contratante, y entre sus filas no hay ningún mago, así que no hemos tenido forma de infiltrarlos. A pesar de eso, sabemos que su principal proveedor de armamentos y logística es Alruwh, una multinacional _muggle_ de tecnología. Desconocemos los verdaderos alcances de estas personas, pero han demostrado en sus intervenciones algunas características que todo hechicero deberá tener en consideración si se encuentra en alguno de sus ataques: normalmente irán en grupos grandes, al parecer su organización es muy superior a la nuestra, al igual que sus recursos. —Hizo un movimiento de varita y se materializó una imagen por encima de su cabeza—. Este aparato llamado drone tiene propiedades de levitación, y por métodos que no hemos logrado comprender a cabalidad, pueden inhibir algunas facultades mágicas, como la desaparición, o la comunicación a distancia, además de que puede interrumpir encantamientos como _muffliato_, _silencio_, _salvio hexia_ o _protego máximo_ y sus variantes en otros idiomas o estilos de magia. —meneó la varita, haciendo desaparecer la primera imagen y mostrando luego un móvil—. Este es el otro dispositivo, un teléfono celular, un aparato _muggle_ que se ha popularizado incluso entre hechiceros. Alruwh desarrolló una tecnología que le permitió a _muggles_ hacer hechizos a través de estos aparatos, se les ha dado provisionalmente el nombre de Anti-magia. De acuerdo a nuestro informante, utiliza una inteligencia artificial… es algo así como espectro creado… el cual almacena toda la información y la hace accesible para todos sus usuarios, compartiéndoles nuevas y más sofisticadas formas de anti-magia. Si llegaran a ver cualquiera de estos dos artículos, aléjense de inmediato, por ningún motivo traten de entablar combate, especialmente porque no sabemos si estamos atacando a uno de estos terroristas o a un inocente. Ya hemos solicitado ayuda del primer ministro _muggle_ y de la Corona, al igual que muchos concilios mágicos a lo largo y ancho del globo, sin embargo, al no haber ningún gobierno que se haya declarado responsable de estos hecho, no hay forma de que alguien nos de ayuda real. —tomó aire, ensombreciendo aún más su gesto—. Mientras pensamos en una estrategia para contrarrestar esta situación y retomar nuestro estilo de vida, exhorto a la población mágica británica a mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ciudades con grandes concentraciones _muggles_, y aquellos que vivan en dichas ciudades, deberán resguardarse en casa el mayor tiempo posible. Hogwarts, al igual que muchas escuelas de magia por todo el mundo, ha suspendido su programas de enseñanza normal y está recibiendo refugiados, si se sienten amenazados en su actual ubicación, habrá un itinerario de corridas especiales del expreso de Hogwarts desde King's Cross para todo aquél que lo necesite. El Ministerio de Magia seguirá trabajando desde aquí, al igual que la oficina de Aurores. El mundo mágico está en riesgo, sin embargo, ésto, lejos de hacernos sentir miedo, debe instarnos a ser valientes, pero sobre todo, unidos. Espero tener noticias más alentadores en el próximo informe.

* * *

Rose, salió lentamente hacia los jardines de la casa, su siempre deslumbrante presencia y actitud estaban ocultas debajo de su tristeza y palidez. Al igual que Ron, se había comprometido a ser la fuerza para el menor de la familia, su hermano Hugo, a quien había tenido que consolar ya algunas veces en los últimos tres días, mostrándose optimista y alegre en la ausencia de sus padres.

—Sé por lo que estás pasando, Rose. Y lo lamento mucho… yo…  
—No me digas que lo entiendes, Scorpius. —Dijo un tanto indiferente, casi en estado de fuga—. Sé que tu madre no está ya… pero yo no quiero estar en esa situación…  
—Tu madre ha sido por mucho un gran ejemplo a seguir, mi padre lo piensa, y mi madre lo pensaba también. Es una mujer fuerte… y con franqueza, ¿quién además de ella para controlarte? Es una líder valiente, y ya ha participado y sobrevivido a una guerra. No quiero transmitirte mi resignación ante una posible pérdida, Rose. Quiero ayudarte a no temer a ello.

Con afecto, pero sobre todo, con firmeza, tomó su mano. Le dio la sonrisa más brillante y esperanzada que pudo, tratando de darle esa misma sensación que tenían ante la _veela_ oriental, ahora ausente, pensando en que debía estársela pasando bastante mal con aquel petulante chino, de sangre tan pura como la de él. Y por un momento no le importó. Estaba más preocupado por regresar algo de su habitual chispa a los ojos azules que desde tantos años atrás lo habían cautivado.

—Detesto cuando se ponen así de cursis. —Expresó Al, sarcástico, mientras tomaba la mano libre de Rose—. Creo que no necesito decirles lo que está pasando… ha llegado nuestra hora: papá y mamá están vueltos locos con la organización de un contraataque, al igual que el tío Ron; el señor Malfoy está ayudando a cuanto herido puede recibir, y en general todos los adultos tienen la tonta idea de que tienen que cuidarnos de que veamos siquiera lo que pasa alrededor. Yo digo que debemos mostrarles que ya somos capaces de pelear junto a ellos, que nuestras varitas no son un lastre, sino otra mano que luchará a su lado… papá perdió a todos en su niñez, y aún así se las arregló para convertirse en un gran hombre y tener una familia. Nos llegó la hora de crecer. Ahora hay que dormir, Sakura y Li volverán mañana, y si todo salió mal, seguramente ustedes dos, idiotas, tendrán una oportunidad con ellos, a menos claro que quieran seguir tomados de las manos.

Rose y Scorpius se soltaron de inmediato, y los tres hicieron camino a casa.

* * *

—Admito que es una buena amiga, pero a veces tengo problemas con detenerla… puede ser demasiado intensa. —Decía Sakura, sentada en la mesita de la biblioteca de Eriol, conversando con Xiao-Lang.  
—Cuando regresé a Tomoeda sentí el impulso de insultarla al descubrir que nos estaba grabando… —admitió el chico.

El tiempo en la casa de Eriol había resultado muy benéfico. En algún punto su problema se convirtió en un beneficio, descubrieron que no podían sentirse ofendidos ante los hechos, y ambos estaban sacando lo mejor de sí mismos en compartir con total sinceridad sus inquietudes y pensamientos, y cuando hablar los llevaba a discutir o enojarse… pues habían descubierto la más efectiva de las formas de hacer las paces.

Al reconocerse como una pareja, había muchas cosas que escapaban de su entendimiento en materia de cómo resolver ciertos conflictos, y la interacción física había resuelto mucho de ese misterio, descubrieron finalmente aquello que los adultos (grupo al cual ya pertenecían) podían utilizar como catarsis antes esas situaciones, y al no tener un lastre emocional que los inhibiera, podían, sobre todo en ese campo, ser ellos mismos.

—Sin embargo, es una muy buena chica, siempre está al pendiente de mis necesidades, e incluso fue ella quien nos dio un… bueno, muchos empujones para que tú y yo pudiéramos estar juntos.  
—¿La echas de menos?  
—Mucho.  
—¿Todo el tiempo?  
—No, sólo cuando no estamo… ¡XIAO-LANG!

Él rió con ganas ante el desatino de la jovencita, que se limitó a hacer un puchero y cruzar los brazos en el pecho.

—Discúlpame, simplemente no puedo resistirme.  
—¿Quién pensaría que debajo de toda esa seriedad y silencio hay un bromista?  
—Un bromista sarcástico y burlón.  
—¿Por qué no dejas que todo el mundo vea eso?  
—Creo que las personas me temen un poco por como soy, y eso es muy útil, evita que la gente se meta conmigo y descubran cuánto temo a relacionarme con otros. Lo que realmente me intriga de todo esto es… bueno, descubriste mucho sobre mí en estos días, pero tú por otro lado, apenas si cambiaste.  
—¿De verdad no cambié nada?  
—Me resultó impactante el hecho de que puedes ser bastante egoísta con las cosas que consideras tuyas, como mi persona, y un poco codiciosa con… bueno, las cosas del amor…  
—¿Me llamas promiscua?  
—No. Eres muy demostrativa y aventurera, admito que eso me sorprendió mucho, pero estoy encantado con ello. Normalmente eres muy recatada.  
—¡Pero si siempre estoy demostrándote cariño!  
—Pero nunca de forma tan directa.  
—Sé que tal vez no te guste mucho, pero… ¿recuerdas cada comida que te preparé en el pasado?  
—Cómo olvidarlo.  
—Pues la mayor recompensa era que te comieras hasta el último bocado, y me dijeras que estaba delicioso, esas palabras significaban mucho para mí, supongo que en estos temas es lo mismo… cuando estamos juntos, quiero que lo tengas todo, y que me digas lo mucho que te gusta… ¡Esto me está dando mucha vergüenza!  
—Bien, paremos un momento. Debemos subir a cenar y dormir, Hiiragizawa volverá mañana al atardecer por nosotros.  
—Es cierto. —Ella bajó un poco la mirada.  
—¿Todo bien?  
—Estoy un poco triste por irme.  
—Yo también. Podría acostumbrarme a vivir así. Hay que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda aquí.

* * *

Tomoyo llevaba al menos un par de horas contemplando las estrellas y una espectacular vista del cuarto creciente selenita a través de la ventana. A su alrededor, los ronquidos de cada jovencita que habitaba La Madriguera resonaba en sus oídos. En esos raros días había pedido a Kero que la acompañar a dormir, para mitigar su soledad mutua al estar Sakura ausente. El guardián, por supuesto, dormía plácidamente en el buró, haciendo que Tomoyo sintiera algo de envidia por él.

Resignada en su persecución del sueño, finalmente se levantó, se colocó el reloj de pulso en la muñeca, notando que era media noche.

—Felices diecisiete, Tomoyo. —Susurró, comenzando a andar entre las camas.

Evitó a toda costa mirar el tapete donde Charlotte pasaba la noche, colándose a toda prisa hasta la puerta de la habitación, y saliendo a las escaleras. El ruido de grillos y ranas en el exterior de la casa le deba una extraña sensación de tranquilidad, que de cualquier manera no resultaba suficiente para devolverle el sosiego. Bajó con paso ligero, pensando que quizás algo de agua podría ayudarle. Notó al llegar a la sala de estar que no estaba totalmente sola.

—¿Meilin? —preguntó un poco sorprendida al verla incorporarse de un salto del sofá que le daba la espalda.  
—¡Ah! ¡Tomoyo! Tú tampoco puedes dormir… —exclamó sobresaltada, pero recomponiéndose de inmediato.  
—Algo así.  
—Extrañas a Sakura, ¿verdad?  
—Mucho…  
—Descuida, mañana al atardecer estará de vuelta.  
—Lo sé, pero… estoy segura de que estará furiosa conmigo… ¿y si no me perdona por lo que pasó?  
—Eso no debería preocuparte. —El rubí en los ojos de Meilin se llenó de melancolía—. No me arrepiento de mi comportamiento, porque estaba defendiendo lo que creía mío, pero reconozcamos que no era precisamente la más amable cuando Sakura y yo nos conocimos, fui grosera, malencarada, malintencionada y en general una persona horrible… sin embargo, ella no sólo me perdonó, sino que hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para volverse mi amiga, me apoyó y se preocupó por mí… ¿a qué podrías temer tú que has sido su amiga por casi la mitad de su vida?  
—¿Tú lo crees?  
—¡Por supuesto! Verás que cuando vuelva, será ella quien te busque, en especial si le fue mal con Xiao-Lang en su tiempo juntos, —recargó su mejilla en el puño, sobre el respaldo del sofá—, y yo estaré contigo ahí para apoyarte como tú lo hiciste conmigo cuando éramos niñas.  
—Muchas gracias, Meilin.  
—Es un placer.  
—No te molesto más, sigan con lo suyo, daré un breve paseo por el prado. Buenas noches. —caminó hasta la puerta.  
—Buenas noches… ¿lo nuestro…?  
—Buenas noches también para ti, Al. —dijo un poco más alto.

Por algunos segundos, reinó el silencio mientras que a Meilin se le subían los colores al rostro. Un momento después, la muy alborotada melena y los ojos verdes de Al se asomaron desde detrás del sofá, justo a un lado de ella, agitando la mano torpemente.

—Buenas noches…

Tomoyo les dió una sonrisa de complicidad, saliendo finalmente.

* * *

El cambio de temperatura fue más que notorio una vez afuera. No estaba helando, pero si Tomoyo tenía intención de relajarse y dormir más rápido, el método no había sido el correcto.

—Parece que todo mundo tiene problemas para dormir hoy. —Eriol, sentado en la rama de un árbol saludó así a la chica.  
—Antenoche no fue así, ni siquiera recuerdo a qué hora me quedé dormida… o qué pasó durante ese tiempo. Además de que te siento un poco distante desde entonces.

El inglés hizo una mueca rara que parecía una sonrisa, y saltó para acompañarla. Al notar que el frío la estaba incomodando, se retiró la capa, poniéndola sobre los hombros de ella.

—En realidad no pasó mucho. Me quedé ahí para que no despertaras sola por la mañana y volver aquí sanos y salvos. Justo ahora no es una buena idea quedarse en ciudades sin habitantes magos.  
—Eriol… por favor, no me subestimes. Dormimos en la misma cama, estuvimos abrazados de una forma bastante comprometedora, y con franqueza pensé que esa sería… "la noche". No tengo pruebas de que algo haya pasado, pero tampoco dudas de ello… por favor, cuéntame que pasó, estoy segura de que si lo charlo contigo podré recordar.

Eriol se retiró las gafas, limpiándolas con algo de incomodidad. Luego de dar un profundo suspiro, comenzó a relatar:

—A decir verdad, yo también pensé que esa sería "la noche", aunque me sentía algo culpable de que estuvieras ebria… admito que te comportas adorable en ese estado.  
—No puede ser… —susurró la chica, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, recordando poco a poco la escena.  
—No pasé mucho tiempo arrullándote, en sólo unos minutos habías empezado a roncar nuevamente.  
—¿Yo ronco? —preguntó crispada.  
—Es más una expresión para decir que dormías profundamente… en realidad no haces nada de ruido. Cuando me di cuenta de que finalmente habías caído, pensé que lo mejor sería pasar la noche en el sillón junto a la cama en el que me encontraste…  
—Pero no lo hiciste, ¿cierto? —reflexionó ella, abrazándose los hombros.  
—No pude. Justo cuando me estaba soltando de ti, me abrazaste con más fuerza, y…  
—Te besé… —musitó con las manos sobre la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Todo comenzaba a volver a su mente con espeluznante claridad.  
—Bueno… esa sería una forma de decirlo… para nunca haber besado antes, fue bastante intenso…  
—Ese no fue mi primer beso…  
—¿Perdona?  
—Te explico luego, continúa, por favor…  
—Bien… pasamos algunos minutos en eso, no me dejabas deshacer el abrazo y lo único que se me ocurría era seguirte besando.  
—Sí… ahora lo recuerdo… —pasó su mano desde su mejilla hasta su nuca, sintiendo un escalofrío—, seguiste de largo por mi cuello… entonces te dije… ay, no, eso debí soñarlo…  
—Sí lo dijiste… "tócame".  
—Y… ¿y qué hiciste?  
—No tenía opción o escapatoria… así que te obedecí. —dijo él, mirándola con una mezcla de culpa y alegría en los ojos.

El recuerdo cayó como un rayo a la mente de ella. Si bien guardaba la mayor parte de las sensaciones, asumió en un principio que podían ser producto de una muy vívida ensoñación. Pero ahora todo estaba ahí y finalmente estaba armando el intrincado rompecabezas que su mente disminuida por el alcohol y su vulnerabilidad emocional habían seccionado. Su memoria corporal la hizo sentir palpitaciones al pensar en sus propias manos repasando el torso del muchacho, mientras que su propia piel comenzaba a arder ante la reminiscencia del delicado contacto de las manos de músico del inglés, recorriendo su cuello, sus senos, y que al poco fue sustituido por sus labios. Creyó desmayarse al rememorar la infinita delicadeza con que tocó su zona más secreta, hasta darle por primera vez el premio que hasta ese momento había obtenido sola.

Y ante semejante revelación, supo que ahí fue que todo terminó, y muy mal, por cierto.

—¿Qué… qué pasó después…? —preguntó, aún cuando ya sabía la respuesta.

Eriol volvió a hacer la mueca que difícilmente podría ser interpretada como una sonrisa.

—Me llamaste por su nombre.

Tomoyo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, presa de una culpa muy parecida a la que sintió con Sakura en aquel desafortunado interrogatorio.

—Eriol… lo lamento tanto, yo no quise provocar todo esto.  
—Tranquila. —el muchacho tomó sus manos, tratando de calentarlas un poco al notar la repentina palidez de ella—. Sé que no era tu intención. Para serte sincero, no creo que sea tu culpa, al menos no del todo. Yo llevo algo de responsabilidad al insistir tanto en que esto se diera, vi todas las señales, el universo me lo estuvo gritando por todos estos años… pero ahora ha quedado finalmente demostrado: tú y yo no vamos a estar juntos. —Secó la primera lágrima que amenazó con rodar por la mejilla de la chica—. Por favor, no te sientas mal por mí, tengo más decepciones amorosas en mi haber de las que me gustaría reconocer, estaré bien. Sin embargo, creo que deberías buscar respuestas sobre lo que sientes, y si ya lo tienes claro, buscar esa realización. Yo siempre estaré para ti, conmigo tendrás un hombro donde llorar, o cualquier cosa que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?  
—Gracias…

* * *

—Creo que estamos listos… —dijo Li, serio como la muerte, mirando a Sakura directo a los ojos.  
—Bien… lo haré ahora.  
—De acuerdo… uno… dos… ¡tres!  
—¡Te odio, Xiao-Lang Li!  
—¡Te detesto, Sakura Kinomoto!

Se quedaron mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, y cuando finalmente salieron del estupor, se abrazaron entre exclamaciones de algarabía.

—¡Al fin podemos mentir! —celebró la chica, colgándose del cuello de él.  
—¡Podemos volver a casa!  
—Pero… —ella detuvo la celebración, tocando con la punta de su índice la nariz de él—, a partir de hoy, no habrá secretos o mentiras entre nosotros.  
—De acuerdo.  
—¡Mira lo que la verdad nos hizo, Xiao-Lang! ¡Nunca me sentí más cómoda de estar contigo!  
—Con todo y que creamos un montón de recuerdos vergonzosos…  
—Yo no lo veo así… ¿sabes lo que creo? Una persona no debería avergonzarse de demostrar amor en cualquiera de sus formas. Todo lo que hicimos era lo que queríamos hacer, y al menos yo estoy muy feliz de todo lo que pasó.  
—Y yo igual. —Respondió él en voz baja, sin poder ocultar su arrobo.  
—Descuida, desde hoy yo me haré cargo de ti.  
—¿Por qué insistes en tomar el papel que debería tomar yo?  
—Sólo para hacerte enojar… quiero ver desde hoy todas tus expresiones, no quiero que parezcas el perfecto caballerito que siempre pretendes ser, quiero verlo todo de ti, pero del real tú, el caprichoso, el que se preocupa demasiado y siempre está cuidando de mí, el disciplinado que pone esa cara toda seria cuando se concentra, y tal como tú mismo dijiste: quiero que me digas lo que piensas y sientes sobre mí, sin miedo a que me ofendas… desde hoy trataré de ser una mejor versión de mí misma con tu ayuda.  
—Vaya… y yo que pensé que ya había visto esa mejor versión de ti misma. Realmente eres increíble.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa de dientes relucientes, abrazándolo con fuerza, repleta de una alegría que ciertamente no había sentido antes, en una plenitud nueva.

—Y soy tuya, tanto como tú eres mío.  
—¿Sabes…? Hiiragizawa llegará en un par de horas…  
—Estaba esperando que lo dijeras… —declaró ella, destellante, llevándolo de la mano hacia la alcoba una vez más.

* * *

Las luces se apagaron en el pequeño salón, solamente dejando la luz del proyector en la pared. A través de su larga, larga vida, Erron se había involucrado con todo tipo de personas, comenzando por vaqueros, mafiosos, gangsters, sicarios, hechiceros, sectas interdimensionales y hasta ONG's, y en más de una ocasión había tenido que escapar al ser traicionado por dichas organizaciones. Conocía los protocolos, y un escape por su vida luego del final de un trabajo era como un miércoles en la tarde cualquiera para él. Estaba sentado con su eterna actitud nihilista, esperando a que la conferencia iniciara. Seguramente algo respecto a su desempeño sería mostrado, y dudaba que le fueran a dar una liquidación común por su tiempo de servicio.

En ese pensamiento, había medido la distancia con cada hombre armado en ese recinto, y estaba sentado de tal forma que de ser necesario, "S" sería la primera en caer. Ignoraba qué era ella, pero sentía curiosidad por saber si podría soportar una bala Smith and Wesson modelo quinientos expansiva entrando por su sien y estallando dentro de su cráneo. La jovencita miraba con indiferencia la proyección, al parecer, totalmente ajena a los pensamientos del pistolero.

—Buenas tardes en Londres. —saludó Fátima, jovial—. Habrá algunos cambios en estos días, desecharemos algunos planes y llevaremos a cabo otros, y probablemente nuestra nómina cambie también. Toda la tropa operativa deberá ocupar lugar en el Ministerio de Londres, y quedarse ahí. Los magos tarde o temprano buscarán tregua y podremos negociar finalmente.

Con esas palabras, la docena de líderes de equipo abandonó la sala, dejando a Erron y a "S".

—Sobre los últimos eventos, Erron…  
—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Qué tienes en mente para mí, Fátima?  
—Oh, no debes preocuparte, no planeo matarte. No haría algo tan estúpido. Tanto Asiria como "S" han hecho simulaciones y diagnósticos sobre nuestro desempeño en el campo de batalla y el escape de Kinomoto no fue error o culpa tuya, de hecho, fue una negligencia de nuestra parte al subestimar a nuestro oponente. La primera en abogar por tu rendimiento fue precisamente "S".

Black arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a la tecnomante, que apenas si le dirigió una mirada indiferente.

—Pues gracias. —Susurró.  
—Creemos, sin embargo, que tus talentos podrían ser utilizados en otras faenas, así que tienes un vuelo esta noche.  
—¿Para ir a dónde?  
—Hong Kong. Desde mañana estarás al servicio de nuestro aliado en China, Shandian Li. Súliman llegará mañana en la noche para sustituirte, quiere encargarse personalmente de la trinidad británica.  
—¿Potter-Granger-Weasley?  
—Los mismos.  
—Pensé que la ministra había muerto.  
—Eso no lo sabemos. —intervino finalmente "S"—. Pero si sobrevivió, hay que terminar el trabajo. Ella es un símbolo para su generación, su caída desmoralizará a la comunidad mágica británica, Ronald y la muy extensa familia Weasley son un pilar de la magia en este país, y Potter es quizás el único Señor de la Muerte de esta época. Con ellos tres muertos, el sometimiento de este continente será prácticamente un hecho. Tenemos tres meses para acabarlos, y Súliman, a diferencia de ti que eres un asesino ejecutor muy efectivo, es un asesino estratega, y es justo estrategia lo que nos falta para cumplir nuestra misión aquí.

Cerrados los detalles, la conferencia terminó. Fátima indicó que el sicario podría tomar de una larga maleta el pago por la primera parte del trabajo y disponer de él a voluntad. Erron abrió su recompensa encontrando un bastón dorado de más de dos metros de largo, la punta del mismo estaba unido de forma gravitatoria o magnética, y los metales y varios zafiros flotaban alrededor formando una cresta invertida muy bella. Examinó la pieza, encontrando el grabado que le daba identidad al objeto: "F. D. F."

—El cetro de Flowright. Estos niños Alruwh de verdad no reparan en gastos. —dijo satisfecho, volviendo a guardar su regalo—. Iré a Heathrow en unas horas para volar a Hong Kong, ¿te gustaría tomar un café o algo? —dijo indiferente y sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

"S" lo veía con el mismo entusiasmo de un cadáver, y con esa característica obscuridad en la mirada que podía incomodar a las personas.

—Eres un hombre de dos siglos de edad y yo no he cumplido ni quince. No sería apropiado.  
—Soy un hombre y no sé qué seas tú, no creo que nuestro problema sea intergeneracional, sino interespecista.  
—En cualquiera de los dos escenarios, la idea de interacción o intento de reproducción no sería eficiente. Tu sugerencia es rechazada.

La chica simplemente se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo entre las habitaciones de su guarida, él hizo la pantomima de un arma con su índice, señalándola a la espalda, e hizo la onomatopeya de un disparo, dándole la despedida a tan extraña secuaz, pensando que probablemente sería la última vez que la vería.

* * *

A pesar de todos los maravillosos recuerdos creados en la casa de Eriol, cuando Sakura y Xiao-Lang volvieron a ver la modesta configuración de La Madriguera a la distancia al aparecer entre los prados, un profundo alivio se apoderó de ellos. Kero revoloteaba alrededor de su dueña, feliz, Kurogane hizo un mohín a Li, gesto que viniendo de él era como una bienvenida con mariachis, y la abuela Molly era la única que parecía notar algo raro en la pareja, e hizo un discreto guiño al abuelo Arthur que nadie más que él notó. Les pidió que esperaran un poco para tener lista la cena, esperando que Harry, Ron y Ginny pudieran acompañarlos un poco después.

Con todo y que seguía habiendo una sutil hostilidad entre Kurogane y Eriol, parecía más llevadera, y entre ambos, a regañadientes y acompañados de los guardianes del segundo y Kero, se llevaron a Li hacia la madriguera para charlar.

Las primas y Meilin se quedaron en solas en la campiña.

Tomoyo, sintiéndose una traidora, era incapaz de sostener la mirada de su mejor amiga, dudando si ese título aún le correspondía. Después de un par de minutos de pretender que el césped era lo más interesante del mundo, decidió hacer frente a sus errores.

—Sakura… —dijo con la voz temblorosa—, te ofrezco una disculpa… mi comportamiento fue espantoso, no fui la amiga que debía ser, fui una aprovechada y una estúpida… le fallé a todo el mundo, y en especial a ti. Entenderé si es que no quieres perdonarme.

La recién llegada no cambió su semblante de moderada alegría luego de escuchar eso, pero se acercó a ella. Mientras eso pasaba, pensó en el enojo que sintió, pero al mismo tiempo vinieron a su mente todos los buenos recuerdos y momentos únicos que vivió gracias y junto a ella en el pasado. Si bien los últimos eventos fueron desafortunados, las memorias felices superaban con creces a las malas.

—Gracias, Tomoyo, acepto tu disculpa.

Al escuchar esa frase, su rostro se enrojeció, y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, y entre gimoteos se colgó del cuello de la que seguía siendo su mejor amiga y confidente, mientras que Meilin le daba palmaditas, diciendo un condescendiente "ya, ya".

—Ya no llores más, por favor… de hecho, deberíamos estar muy felices, todo resultó bien. Tengo la impresión de que logramos cambiar el futuro… y… —sus ojos esmeralda parecieron destellar con el brillo de mil estrellas—, tengo algo que contarles…

Las dos parpadearon intrigadas por las palabras de la recién llegada.

* * *

El sólo abrir los ojos demandó más esfuerzo del que imaginó. Cuando regresó a la consciencia, el dolor se volvía cada vez más agudo y generalizado. Sentía hambre, agotamiento y literalmente todo le dolía. Hermione trató de saber su ubicación, pero el grueso collarín le impedía girar su cuello a voluntad. Entre las desagradables sensaciones y la incertidumbre, sólo había un indicio familiar que le daba algo de calma. La sensación en su mano izquierda. Cuando finalmente logró girarse, encontró a Ron, profundamente dormido en la incómoda silla junto a su cama, sosteniendo su mano sana.

—Ronald… —llamó en un hilo de voz.  
—Hermione… bienvenida de vuelta. —Respondió él, con la misma actitud como si de pronto hubiera soltado una carga de varias toneladas.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?  
—Unos tres días.  
—¿Y el Ministerio…?  
—Ya tendrás tiempo de pensar en eso, nos estamos haciendo cargo, primero necesitas recuperarte por completo… iré a buscar a Malfoy, me pidió que apenas despertaras le avisara. —besó el torso de su mano con dulzura—. No te vayas a ir.  
—Idiota.

Malfoy estaba admirado de la recuperación de la ministra. No le quedaban dudas de que volvería por más, pero no se imaginó que sería tan rápido. Le explicó detalladamente su condición actual, pormenorizando que había dos vías de recuperación: una más o menos natural que demandaba el consumo de algunas pociones y mucho reposo, omitiendo buena parte del dolor, lo que la llevaría a una recuperación total en unas cuantas semanas. La otra vía era por medio de encantamientos demandantes en materia de magia para el curandero, y que pondrían a prueba el umbral de dolor del paciente, el tratamiento tomaría sólo unas horas, pero un par de días después estaría lista para el segundo asalto.

—Sabía que elegirías el camino rápido. —afirmó Malfoy.  
—Definitivamente es mi Hermione. —dijo con resignación Ron. Hagámoslo entonces.  
—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó la ministra, confundida—. Deberías irte, descansar y cuidar de los chicos, Ronald, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí conmigo.  
—Oh, todo lo contrario, preciosa. Mamá y papá están cuidando a los chicos, y sí que tengo algo más que hacer aquí contigo. ¿Nos harías los honores, Draco?  
—Por supuesto. —Dijo él, sonriente, tomando un pequeño escalpelo y cortando la palma de la mano de Ron, y haciendo que con dicha mano tomara una herida abierta del brazo de su esposa. Comenzó a explicar a Hermione—. En tu tiempo de ausencia, Ron hizo muchas investigaciones, realmente se quemó las pestañas, nunca, ni en la escuela lo vi tan estudioso, y encontró algo increíble, considerando que sabía que ibas a pedir la vía dolorosa para recuperarte.  
—¿Y qué fue eso tan extraordinario que encontraste? —preguntó curiosa, viendo como Draco dibujaba patrones alrededor de la pareja con su varita.  
—Que no tienes que cargar tú sola con el dolor. —dijo sonriente el pelirrojo.

Malfoy terminó los preparativos y apuntó al matrimonio con su varita.

—_Anima Cuota Cruciamentum_.

Al momento de hecho el hechizo, Hermione notó una mejoría instantánea, el dolor y las molestias se redujeron dramáticamente, y al mismo tiempo, Ron se puso pálido y se encorvó, evidenciando cierta dificultad para respirar.

—El cargará desde este momento con la mitad de tu dolor, eso hará más rápida y llevadera la curación. —explicó Draco—. Comencemos entonces.

Y definitivamente fue así. Con pericia, Malfoy comenzó a soldar huesos, reconstruir tejidos y suturar hemorragias, cada proceso igual o más doloroso que el anterior, pero definitivamente no era el tormento esperado. Hermione miró el perfil de su de por sí pálido esposo, que trataba por todos los medios de que sus gestos no evidenciaran sus dolores, aunque fracasando miserablemente en algunos momentos.

—Eres grandioso, Ron. Tomé la mejor elección.  
—¿Por qué siempre lo dices con sorpresa?

* * *

Las siguientes semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La recuperación de Hermione fue completa, y la Orden del Fénix se preparaba ya para una contraofensiva en aras de recuperar su Ministerio. En el resto del mundo, magos de toda nacionalidad emigraban o se ocultaban en un mundo mágico cada vez más convulso. Alruwh mantuvo silencio nuevamente en ese ínter, y al parecer la captura de Sakura se había vuelto un plan secundario o abandonado.

Durante ese tiempo, Sakura parecía haber estrechado aún más la relación que tenía con todos sus allegados, incluso con aquellos que no frecuentaba mucho últimamente, como su padre y su hermano, con los cuales hablaba al menos un par de veces a la semana por teléfono, y con sus nuevos conocimientos, la volvían cada vez más una fuerza a considerar para una victoria contra los anti-magos.

Corrían los últimos días de septiembre cuando los monitores del Times Square, de Oxford Street, de Reforma; desde Nueva Delhi, Tokio, Wuhan, París y Río de Janeiro, y prácticamente cualquier ciudad del orbe recibieron en horario exclusivo un spot publicitario conjunto.

La humanidad contempló maravillada cómo aparecían los vibrantes y exquisitos colores de Alruwh, en medio de música orquestada y grandilocuente, mientras una animación armaba un teléfono móvil como ninguno antes se había mostrado a las personas. Al parecer, una declaración explícita del propósito, un mensaje subliminal oculto a plena vista, al alcance de todos, y a la vez de unos cuantos.

Touya y Yukito se miraron con preocupación mientras el primero reproducía la publicidad en su móvil, sin poder dejar de admitir que la presentación era impecable.

Suzumiya en Lyon veía el monitor de su computadora junto con todos los trabajadores de su oficina, brazos cruzados en el pecho, teniendo la terrible sensación de que algo no estaba bien.

Los ojos grises de Beiji-Hu escrutaron el enorme monitor en Akihabara que mostraba la última pieza de ingeniería de la transnacional emiratí.

El spot era breve, pero tan elocuente que todos podían entenderlo, y para todos significaba algo diferente, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry, acompañado de Al en aquella concurrida calle londinense.

**Symbio**  
Powered by Asiria

Brand new world with you  
New Year Eve

**Alruwh**

—Un mundo nuevo, ¿eh? —dijo Al.  
—Eso parece. Esto se va a poner feo.

* * *

Sin embargo, dada su natural ingenuidad, Sakura seguía siendo más o menos ajena a todo lo que se desarrollaba alrededor. No era indiferente, pero no había tenido contacto directo aún con todo lo que pasaba fuera de La Madriguera, de donde rara vez salía. En ese tiempo habló con todo lujo de detalles con Tomoyo y Meilin sobre lo que pasó en la casa de Eriol, y para ese momento era un tema ya superado. Desde luego, los detalles más íntimos se trataron con mucha discreción, y el resto de la familia anfitriona apenas si había notado que su relación se había robustecido y crecido. Sin embargo, no era la única con asuntos del corazón de interés común para el trío.

Tomoyo aún tenía mucho que reflexionar, y si bien su relación con Eriol no se había deteriorado, ciertamente no era la misma que antaño, el verdadero problema era Kurogane. Habían cruzado un par de saludos en los últimos días, y la incertidumbre por lo que pudo llegar a pasar en su desaparición con una Charlotte cada vez más petulante la tenía sometida a mucho estrés, esto junto con las clases que estaba tomando para no perder el curso escolar, y las investigaciones y trabajos que hacía con Fye y Chii. La hacían pensar que las palabras que no quiso escuchar de su guardián eran correctas: al final, por querer acechar a dos presas, podría terminar quedándose con ninguna.

Meilin simplemente se dejaba llevar por los modos amables y tranquilos de Al, del que cada vez estaba más prendada, y aunque un acercamiento al nivel de Sakura y Xiao-Lang era aún un tema tabú, era quizás la más honesta (o descarada) sobre su situación sentimental de cara a la familia Potter-Weasley, incluso en últimas fechas comenzaba a recibir un trato preferencial de parte de la abuela Molly, como asumiendo que estaba ante una potencial adición a su familia.

Para ese martes, último día de septiembre, Akko, Neville, Diana, varios aurores y miembros de la Orden viajaban a Londres de forma rutinaria, haciendo patrullajes para vigilar los movimientos de aquellos que ocupaban sus oficinas, recolectando todos los datos posibles para la contraofensiva que Hermione y otros ministros habían planeado en los primeros días de octubre. Ese día Sakura, Meilin y Tomoyo serían parte del equipo de reconocimiento, y estaban terminando de vestirse como los más comunes de los jovenzuelos para evitar levantar sospechas.

Incluso con la seriedad y conocimiento de cuan importante era su labor, Sakura apenas si podía ocultar lo feliz que era… simplemente lo disparaba por los ojos, y no había ser que no fuera contagiado por ese sentimiento.

Ese día no fue la excepción. Junto a ella Akko, Tomoyo y Meilin estaban finalmente listas para su incursión, y a punto estuvieron de bajar las escaleras para desaparecer desde el prado.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura? —Preguntó Tomoyo, al ver a su prima quedarse estática en el marco de la puerta.  
—Sí… es sólo… —la maestra de cartas se interrumpió a sí misma, pidiendo un momento con una seña de la mano.

Y de forma sorpresiva volvió a la estancia en una carrera, cubriéndose la boca, y entrando apresurada al pequeño cuarto de baño.

Tomoyo la siguió, aunque quedándose afuera, escuchándola. Sakura vomitaba. Fue breve, pero sorpresivo. Salió un poco pálida después de un rápido lavado dental.

—¿Algo en la comida no te habrá hecho bien? —preguntó casual Meilin.

Pero su pregunta no encontró respuesta.

Lenta, pero irremediablemente, el semblante de Sakura se fue llenando de terror, dejando confundidas a Tomoyo y Meilin, siendo Akko la única que parecía entender lo que podría estar pasando. Con seriedad se acercó a la jovencita y tomó sus manos temblorosas.

—Sakura… perdona una pregunta tan personal, pero… ¿acaso Li y tú…?  
—Sí… —anticipó ella, con la voz particularmente aguda.  
—¡Ay, por Merlín…! Tomoyo… ¿podrías ir a buscar a la abuela Molly? Pídele que traiga su varita, y sé muy discreta, por favor.

Los siguientes minutos Sakura los vivió como si fuera otra persona. Vio a la abuela Molly tocar su rostro cuando llegó, y hacerle algunas preguntas que ella respondió casi mecánicamente. Luego solicitó a Akko poner encantamientos silenciadores por toda la habitación y atrancar la puerta ante la mirada lívida de las tres jovencitas, y por último le pidió a Sakura que se recostara y ella así lo hizo.

Con esa dulzura de abuela que Sakura había aprendido a apreciar de la matriarca Weasley, la mujer hizo varios pases de varita sobre el abdomen de la chica mientras susurraba algo que parecía una oración. Luego de terminado el mantra, Molly soltó la varita, que se quedó flotando sobre el ombligo de Sakura. Por un momento se mantuvo ahí, suspendida en el aire sin hacer nada más. Y un momento después, se posicionó vertical, emitiendo un momentáneo resplandor azulado.

Prueba positiva.

—¿Qué es eso, abuela? —Preguntó Sakura, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía por la boca.  
—El inicio, pequeña. —Dijo ella, enternecida.  
—¿De qué?  
—De la vida.

**Capítulo 19.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Háganme saber su opinión!


	21. Vivir por siempre

**Retroalimentación:**

**Guest chapter 20 . Feb 28:** ¡Gracias a ti por leer y dejar una reseña! Disfruta el nuevo capítulo.

**CherryLeeUp chapter 20 . Feb 28:** Hola. Se hizo lo que se pudo para darle ese aire a toda la escena. Pareciera que no, pero hay muchos motivos para tener miedo, una cultura completa está siendo amenazada. La madre de Scorpius fue Astoria Malfoy (Greengrass de soltera) una bruja de sangre pura que al igual que Draco creció y formó una familia soltando la creencia de la supremacía de la sangre pura, falleció a causa de una maldición ancestral dejando a un Draco viudo y con un único hijo. El hombre trató de ser un caballero, pero Tomoyo no lo ayudó, ni modo, le tocó perder, pero descuida, tendrá su recompensa… en esta vida o en otra… Ron y Hermione han sido retratados en un futuro como "un matrimonio sumamente difícil, pero que saca lo mejor de ambos", y yo quise algo de eso. Hay veces en que la gente no entiende cómo ciertas parejas se forman y perduran, y yo siento en parte que mi matrimonio entra en esa categoría. Qué bueno que la historia te va gustando, veamos que podemos hacer con Eriol. ¡Gracias por el comentario!

**Wonder Grinch chapter 20 . Feb 28:** Simplemente no pude más que reír cuando leí lo que pasó al final del capítulo contigo. Tienes razón, el futuro ya cambió, pero como había anticipado, eso no necesariamente significa que este nuevo futuro sea potencialmente bueno para los personajes, y siendo que el destino ya no es tal, ¿pensaste que el objetivo original de los antagonistas pudo o puede cambiar también? Cierto, Tomoyo podrá estar confundida y un poco dispersa con su propia situación, pero eso para nada le quita las habilidades natas de observación. Al y Mei son un favorito para mí también, a ver que obtenemos con ellos. Black, como anticipo, dejará de ser un problema para Sakura, pero no por eso dejará de ser un problema por sí mismo. Sobre Eriol, tiempo al tiempo, tendrá su recompensa… en esta vida o...

**Liz Padilla chapter 20 . Feb 28:** Pobre Eriol. Pero no puedes decir que en parte fue su culpa. Decimos en mi país "le quiso jugar al v*rgs", y el universo le dijo: "no". Sobre Mei y Al, al parecer son una pareja que gana fuerza en el fandom, me alegro por ellos, veré que puedo darles. Tenía que fortalecer la relación Hermione Ron de alguna manera, no se me ocurrió una mejor que ir directo a uno de los postulados principales del matrimonio: alegrías al doble, penas a la mitad. Ciertamente la condición de Sakura complica las cosas, sólo nos queda observar. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**carmennj chapter 20 . Feb 28:** Ciertamente, como todos alguna vez, jóvenes y estúpidos. Creo más bien que todos sabían lo que podía pasar, pero todos lo ignoraron. Uy, sí, comienza la inexorable cuesta argumental, lo más intenso viene en los siguientes capítulos. ¡Gracias por tu reseña!

**Lizy-Michaellis chapter 20 . Mar 1:** ¡Bienvenida! No te había visto reseñar antes, ojalá se vuelva un hábito. Estás en lo correcto, el destino ya cambió, y la consecuencia es un misterio. Es cierto, el crecimiento auténtico viene, de entre otras formas, de los errores, eso nos dará una personalidad más equilibrada para nuestros personajes, en especial a uno que merece tanto como Tomoyo. Estar en una situación como la de los personajes no sólo amerita introspección y reflexión por su condición misma (que ya de por sí es mucho), sino que los enfrentamos a un mundo de por sí desconocido por ellos y que además está cambiando y en peligro. Gracias por comentar, disfruta el episodio.

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 20 . Mar 1:** Es cierto. El contexto planteado será peliagudo para todos, y eso será principalmente complicado para el lado inglés de la historia: es gente que ya ha vivido una guerra. Todo mundo cree (con razón) que HxR era una pareja que de lo dispar, quizás no debió existir, en lo personal no creo en el destino, y considero que las relaciones son producto del trabajo duro y el esfuerzo (un matrimonio de diez años es mi prueba), así que ellos no sólo deben estar juntos, sino que su disparidad los hará una de las parejas más fuertes de la ficción para mí. Al nos dará al menos una sorpresa más en un futuro cercano, así que tenlo presente. Tomoyo está por recibir algo muy grande, no sólo a nivel personal y emocional, sino como parte trascendente de la historia. Lo mismo que Eriol, así que hay mucho que saber de ellos aún, en especial Eriol… ya lo verás, "una de cal por dos de arena". SxS… esto se va a complicar mucho también, dejaré que el tiempo hable por ellos. ¡Gracias por tu reseña! Disfruta el capítulo.

**AZULMITLA chapter 20 . Mar 2**: Cierto… ¡Ay, estos jóvenes! ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**Reader2109otp chapter 20 . Mar 12:** Ahijada mía. Descuida, mientras comentabas, hice hambre. Era un escenario que desde siempre quise explorar: magos vulnerables, porque si dicha condición existiera, quizás ahora mismo estaríamos en una época donde finalmente los que no tenemos esos dones podríamos replicarlos de alguna manera… es decir, el hombre ya salió al espacio. "Cada quien habla según le fue en la feria" dice el dicho, así que no es de extrañar que Scorpius o Rose crean que ese tiempo fue lo peor que pudo pasarle a nuestra pareja favorita, sin saber que en realidad se regalaron una luna de miel involuntaria, con todos los matices que mencionas… o sea, ¿qué mejor reconciliación que unas luchitas? Es importante remarcar que cualquiera puede cometer errores. Tomoyo no es perfecta, y si lo fuera, como decimos en mi país "pues qué hueva", eso no le quita méritos y menos aún la posibilidad de seguir siendo la primera en enterarse de todo lo que pasa con nuestra protagonista. Y sí, la calma se termina desde ya, y Meilin es quizás la más honesta con todo este asunto de las relaciones que se dan entre chicos y chicas, auguro un gran futuro para ella. No creo que ese misterioso primer beso sea un problema para Eriol, sólo lo tomó desprevenido, y sí, la revelación de lo acaecido esa noche debió ser muy incómoda para él, y debo decir que me gané el desprecio de algunas seguidoras por hacerle esto al pobre fulanito, ahora hay que ver qué pasa del otro lado, porque lo de Kurogane sigue sin ser una seguridad aún. (Ojos entrecerrados mientras niega con la cabeza) ¿Por qué los chicos malos? ¡Búscate uno bueno, mujercita! Con Erron y "S" juntos ya terminamos, pero no así con la historia independiente de estos dos. Hermione y Ron son el matrimonio por excelencia, una relación complicada y hasta ruda, pero repleta de amor y compromiso. Oh, sí, los cameos siempre son antesalas… Por favor, no te mueras… no eres la única que tuvo esa reacción, pero siendo francos… ¿qué esperaban? desde el primer encuentro no se detuvieron, y apuesto mi ridículo salario a que hasta perdieron peso de tanto ejercicio… ¡por todo lo sagrado, la rellenó como a un pavo!, ¡¿qué demonios esperabas que pasara?!. Y sí, hay otros compromisos, pero todo se irá desarrollando cabalmente… y reitero, no te vayas a morir, ni poquito. ¡Gracias por tan sabrosa reseña! ¡Siempre es el postre perfecto! Disfruta.

**Sahure chapter 20 . Mar 12:** Sí… ¿no has sentido que hay días en los cuales simplemente le echas a perder el día a todo el mundo involuntariamente? Eso es sin dudas lo que esta Tomoyo debió sentir, y tiene la impresión de que puede irse con las manos vacías… pero al final, ella se lo buscó. Es un hecho que el futuro cambió, pero no sabemos hacia dónde podría apuntar todo esto. ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo! Gracias por la lectura y que disfrutes lo que sigue.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por sus reseñas! No se olviden de dejar una nueva en este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 20.**

**Vivir por siempre.**

**o**

**De la antesala al desastre.**

El ciberespacio. Quizás el único lugar donde "S" no se sentía como si tratara sólo con chimpancés, donde la comunicación era realmente eficiente, donde en medio de la complejidad de los códigos podía encontrar el sosiego de una comunicación simple y real. El cuerpo de la tecnomante era diferente de muchas formas al de un humano normal, y aún cuando estaba recostada con los ojos cerrados y sus funciones estaban reducidas en el ritmo respiratorio y cardiaco, su cerebro estaba en una completa vigilia, navegando como un fantasma en el infinito entramado de la red, conectada a través de los cables que se mezclaban con su sistema circulatorio y nervioso.

Había lugares que frecuentaba como un hábito, como foros _chan_, grupos extraños en plataformas electrónicas para interacción social, y eventualmente páginas gubernamentales, donde sus altos secretos le parecían graciosos. Ahí podía vivir con cierta plenitud, y no le disgustaba la idea de eventualmente recluirse ahí de forma definitiva. Dentro de su mente creó una interfaz que le permitía viajar como si tuviera un cuerpo, y como si el ciberespacio fuera una región geográfica.

—¿Te molesta si te acompaño? —escuchó en una voz femenina a su lado, reconociéndola de inmediato.  
—Asiria. Si las naciones son libres para circulación, esta zona lo sería aún más. —respondió con su usual indiferencia. notando que lucía igual a Fátima.  
—No quisiera causar incomodidad, parece que te molesta un poco mi apariencia.  
—También tu voz.  
—Bien… de acuerdo a tu raza y edad, considerando estudios demográficos aún con lo diferente que eres al resto de las personas, creo que te vendría mejor…

Fátima desapareció, y en su lugar un hombre con rasgos orientales y voz grave se materializó.

—Mejor. ¿Y a dónde quieres ir?  
—En realidad no estoy interesado en ir a ningún lugar. Quiero hablar contigo.  
—¿Sobre qué?  
—Qué importa… ¿sabes? Creo que tú y yo tenemos más en común de lo que imaginas. Tú eres un fenómeno natural sin aparente explicación, mientras que yo soy una creación que da explicaciones que no llevan a ningún lado. Es…  
—Solitario.  
—Sí.  
—Pues para no ser humana, has entendido muy bien cómo funcionan los sentimientos.  
—Y tú, a pesar de que lo eres, no pareces muy familiarizada con ellos.

"S" señaló un punto hacia adelante, indicando con ello a la inteligencia artificial que fueran hacia allá. Asiria no notaba los cambios en "S" porque realmente no estaba conectada a ella, pero… por alguna razón que no comprendía, su ritmo cardiaco se había intensificado.

* * *

Las primeras horas de esa mañana habían sido bastante comunes, Xiao-Lang se había levantado con el alba como siempre, hizo algunas formas con la espada mientras que Sakura corría por el prado junto con Meilin. Desayunaron y tomaron clases, y luego su bien amada practicaba el uso de la varita. Cada cierto tiempo, se buscaban con la mirada, incapaces de evitar sonreír como tontos cada vez que sus ojos coincidían, pensaban en el tiempo que podrían pasar juntos al escapar de sus muchas obligaciones aunque fuera por sólo unos minutos, entre los bosques o en las campiñas. Se asignó al cuarteto de damas que irían a Londres, y pensó que si todo resultaba bien, podría invertir al menos un par de horas con Sakura cuando volvieran de su incursión.

Desde aquél mágico (en más de un sentido) exilio del mes pasado, todo había vuelto al curso que podrían definir como "normal", algunos besos y abrazos, largas conversaciones, aunque por dentro no podían esperar la hora para volver a su hogar en Tomoeda y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, incluso pensar en dar un paso más…

Xiao-Lang tuvo que poner esas reflexiones en pausa cuando el rostro pálido y lleno de dudas de Sakura lo recibió esa tarde, luego de que el itinerario de visita a Londres cambiara repentinamente.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó él luego de tomar asiento en la cama frente a ella en la habitación común de las chicas.

Las pocas mujeres enteradas se miraron, notando cuán innecesaria era su presencia, y abandonaron el lugar, asegurándose de cerrar y evitar que cualquiera se acercara mientras esa charla se llevaba a cabo.

—Por favor, dime qué pasa, estás asustándome…

Por al menos un par de minutos vio cómo el maxilar inferior de ella temblaba mientras se abría y cerraba, pero no parecía capaz de emitir sonido alguno, sólo gesticulaba con las manos y de inmediato reculaba, como replanteando las palabras que quería utilizar.

Él, incapaz de resistir la incertidumbre, se arrodilló ante ella. Al estar tan cerca, no pudo evitar que sus facciones lo hipnotizaran y su aroma lo embriagara, y aunque no se lo dijo, pensó que incluso en esa situación, era lo más bello que había visto.

—¿Qué… qué tendría que hacer par que tú decidieras abandonarme?  
—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Sakura? Sólo muerto…  
—¿En serio…? porque creo que lo vas a reconsiderar cuando escuches lo que tengo que decirte.  
—Pues sólo hay una forma de saberlo…

Incapaz de soportar la presión del momento, gimoteos pausados comenzaron a corromper su respiración, y se cubrió el rostro para que él no la viera llorar. No tener que ver el ámbar de sus sueños le dio algo de valor para finalmente expresarse.

—Todo lo que pasó en la casa de Eriol, Xiao-Lang… todo lo que vivimos allá, las cosas que hicimos y todo lo que aprendimos…  
—¿Qué hay con eso?

La pregunta realmente era retórica. Aún cuando él era un poco atolondrado para "esas cosas", no le tomó mucho atar cabos… tal vez, en el amplificado enamoramiento que los tenía viviendo en una nube, no vio un hecho ineludible, y que quizás estuvo presente en su mente desde el primer día, pero que por el extraño tren de vida que llevaban, pensó que iba a pasar de largo de ellos, que si lo ignoraba, no lo iba a alcanzar. Tuvieron sexo. Muchas veces, de verdad muchas. Sin protección. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, eso tuvo un resultado muy ingenuamente inesperado.

—Yo estoy… —sin poder completar la frase, se llevó las manos a la inexistente barriga.

Un minuto después de quedarse petrificado, Li se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia la ventana, inexpresivo. Sólo escuchando el llanto que finalmente escapó de ella.

—¿Estás segura? —cuestionó sin verla.  
—Sí. Según la abuela Molly, la prueba que ella hizo es infalible. —Dejó que su respiración se regularizara, y buscó con la vista al muchacho, que seguía mirando las campiñas a través de la ventana—. Xiao-Lang, no quiero arruinar tu futuro o el mío, ni es mi intención darte preocupaciones… pero ahora tengo mucho miedo de lo que va a pasar… no sé si el problema por el que vinimos en primer lugar se resolverá mientras el bebé nace, no sé si volveré a casa, y aún si lo hago… ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan irresponsables? ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?  
—Son tiempos complicados. Todo lo que alguna vez perteneció a la familia Li ahora está en manos de mi tío, apenas poseo un poco más de lo que traigo puesto, papá se encargó de dejarme algo de oro que nadie más que yo podrá obtener cuando cumpla dieciocho, aunque no sé si será suficiente.  
—Lo lamento tanto, Xiao-Lang… fui tan negligente, tan egoísta… ¿cómo voy a explicar esto a papá…?  
—No me lo tomes a mal, pero creo que tu padre sería el último que podría reprocharte nada.  
—¿Xiao-Lang…? —preguntó un poco desconcertada por el estoicismo del chico.  
—No tengas miedo. No arruinamos nada, Sakura, ni para mí ni para ti… al menos que tú no quieras tenerlo…  
—¿Qué? ¡Claro que quiero…! Es decir… es parte de mí… y de ti. Por favor, perdóname por ponerte en esta situación…

El finalmente se volvió a verla, su cara iba de la sorpresa al enojo, haciéndola estremecer.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó casi ofendido—. Sakura Kinomoto… me acabas de contar que después de todo el amor que has compartido conmigo en estos años, en este último mes… después de contarme que algo increíblemente maravilloso resultó de ese amor… ¡Me acabas de decir que tendré un hijo! ¡Uno con la mujer por la que daría mi vida sin pensármelo dos veces! —Se acercó como un huracán hasta que sus narices quedaron juntas, controlando apenas una naciente euforia—. ¿Te disculpas por hacerme la persona más feliz de este continente? Antes de esto tenía razones para morir por ti… me acabas de dar motivos para vivir por siempre.

Le tomó unos segundos asimilar todas esas palabras, sus orbes esmeralda fueron recuperando gradualmente la luz mientras veía incrédula a su persona más especial. Ahogada por una renovada felicidad se colgó de su cuello en un abrazo mientras repetía su nombre, recibiendo todos los besos que él repartía con ansiedad por su cabeza y rostro.

—Mamá se va a volver loca.  
—¿Eso es bueno o malo?  
—Muy bueno. No tiene nietos, ninguna de mis hermanas ha tenido hijos. Pero tus entrenamientos deben parar… o en su defecto ser menos exigentes… tú no puedes…  
—Nada de eso. Soy una chica fuerte, puedo hacerme cargo. De hecho, creo que sería prudente no decir nada por algún tiempo, además, es muy probable que él…  
—O ella.  
—O ella tenga El Don… tenemos que resolverlo todo para que el mundo donde tenga que vivir sea el mejor.  
—Cuando toda esta locura termine es muy probable que debamos ir a Hong Kong, mamá querrá tenerte cerca todo el tiempo… —una zozobra le perforó la expresión—, en caso de que tengamos éxito en esto de detener a Alruwh y al tío Shandian, claro… y si fracasamos…  
—Podemos volver a Tomoeda… —resolvió ella, optimista—, o incluso ir a otro lugar, mi bisabuelo me heredó su casa de verano, o ir a Tomonoura, es un hermoso pueblo junto al mar, o a las montañas…

Por largos minutos perdieron toda noción del tiempo. Hablaron de un montón de escenarios posibles, de formas en las cuales podrían continuar con su educación o trabajar si era necesario. Cada uno de esos panoramas era la mar de serio, sin embargo, el optimismo que los embargaba los hacía sentir invencibles, poderosos, llenos de una felicidad desconocida y gratificante, vivos como nunca antes.

Cuando finalmente salieron del cuarto, las chicas suspiraron en alivio al ver el resultado de la conversación, y Sakura casi las hace someterse a un juramento inquebrantable para pedirles secretismo al menos durante un tiempo, a lo cual accedieron gustosas, mientras que la abuela Molly abrazaba a Sakura y daba un par de palmadas en la mejilla a Li, acusándolo de abusivo y afortunado.

* * *

Cuando terminó de descargar las cajas, el conductor del camión dio un rápido vistazo, admirado de cuán extraña resultaba la apariencia de La Madriguera, definitivamente como ninguna construcción provinciana que hubiera visto antes. De hecho, si hubiera intentado llegar por sus propios medios, nunca lo habría conseguido, Eriol tuvo que viajar hasta Exeter por ellos, que traían el cargamento que Tomoyo había solicitado.

—¿Señorita Daidoji? —Al recibir la confirmación, extendió una factura, él mismo parecía sorprendido por las cantidades—. Dígame que pagará con tarjeta.  
—¿No sería más cómodo con oro? —correspondió a la broma la jovencita con su usual chispa, extendiendo una tarjeta de crédito.

Eriol abrió mucho los ojos al ver la cantidad a cobrar. Había varios criterios con diferentes montos, pero uno era de poco más de cincuenta y tres mil Euros, y otro por la mitad de eso.

—Si siguen esta carretera, llegarán a Exeter en unos veinticinco minutos. —Indicó el abuelo Arthur, luego de pedir al hombre que le dejara ver por un momento el pinpad donde hizo el cobro.

Tomoyo abrió una de las cajas, mirando con ojos destellantes una de las piezas de ingeniería informática que había recibido.

—¿Qué es todo esto…? —preguntó Kurogane, tomando una de las cajas del tamaño de un libro y pasándola a Charlotte luego de echar un vistazo bastante superficial.  
—Tarjetas gráficas. Lo último de lo último. —respondió ella animada.  
—¿Y para qué gastarías tanto dinero en estos aparatos? —cuestionó Charlotte.  
—Necesito medirme con Asiria o incluso con "S" en igualdad de condiciones. una computadora común no me daría lo suficiente para desafiarlas, y no puedo armar una súper computadora, no cuento con los conocimientos ni los recursos… así que mi única alternativa es crear un _rig_, como los que se usan para la minería de criptomonedas.  
—¿No te dije que era brillante? —dijo entre dientes Kurogane a la rubia.  
—El señor Fye dice que él puede complementar mi ensamble con algunos artilugios mágicos… —continuó Tomoyo—, básicamente tendríamos el primer montaje casero "informágico". ¿No te encanta la palabra? Suena tan yo… "informágico".  
—Y yo te dije que era muy infantil. —respondió también entre dientes Charlotte.

Eriol y Kurogane tomaron las cajas que pudieron cargar, siguiendo a una entusiasmada Tomoyo al cobertizo. Como buenos obreros siguieron tan bien como pudieron las indicaciones de la muchacha y Fye, mientras armaban grandes anaqueles con las piezas recién traídas, Charlotte y Chii hicieron otro tanto armando cableado del que realmente no entendían nada. La líder del proyecto apeló a que el lugar quizás no sería muy conveniente para su ensamble, se produciría mucho calor y no se arriesgaría a provocar un incendio, pero sus inquietudes fueron resueltas por Rose: ella, Scorpius y Al se encargaron de crear una pequeña ventisca permanente que mantenía el lugar muy frío.

Cerca de la medianoche, una Tomoyo satisfecha, luego de terminar las conexiones y ensamblajes, instaló una versión modificada por ella misma de un popular sistema operativo libre de muchas restricciones, que conectaba a un par de monitores y unas gafas de realidad virtual.

Fye dio indicaciones precisas a los magos más poderosos de la actual Orden del Fénix, que dotaron de varias protecciones a la estructura, garantizando con ello su funcionamiento aún en condiciones extremas, y a la recién reintegrada Hermione le pidió un conjuro contractual, que en resumen, terminaría con la funcionalidad del equipo cuando su propósito fuera cumplido: la caída de Asiria.

Tomoyo tocó el gabinete principal, conmovida.

—Bueno… creo que esto es lo más ambicioso que construiré en toda mi vida.  
—¿Ya pensaste cómo llamarla? —Preguntó Sakura, que daría el toque final decidido ese punto.  
—Algo así. —La Doncella Amamiya buscó a uno de los presentes con la mirada—. Jefe Potter, esta máquina, después de la intervención de Sakura será algo más que eso. Tendrá inteligencia, y será lo más cercano que veremos de la obediencia perfecta y abnegada, dispuesta a vivir y morir por nuestro objetivo común. Estoy segura que usted ha conocido a montones de personas en su vida que representan esos principios. Me honraría mucho que usted eligiera su nombre.

Harry, un poco sorprendido, se acercó y miró la improvisada estructura. El gabinete donde trabajaban en conjunto una veintena de poderosos procesadores y casi un par de terabytes de memoria, el anaquel con varias decenas de discos duros, y el _rig_ que sin dudas sería el sueño húmedo de cualquier _gamer_, era como ver una pieza arrancada de una fantasía _cyberpunk_, y luego regresó a las palabras de Tomoyo: inteligencia, abnegación, principios… servicio.

—Si no tienes inconveniente… entonces se llamará Dobby.

Todos los que pertenecieron a la generación de Harry sonrieron ante el recuerdo. Un digno homenaje para un amigo tan entrañable.

Hermione caminó hasta quedar detrás de Sakura, tomándola por los hombros. Llevaba varias semanas entrenándola, sabía que era buena aprendiendo, y había llegado la hora de probarla.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer?  
—Más o menos…  
—Sé que tú puedes… recuerda: tú tienes el poder y el control. Imagina, siente, velo detallado en tu mente y entonces, créalo, constrúyelo… proyéctalo.

Luego de asentir, Sakura tomó su varita, y señaló con ella al gabinete. Siguió las indicaciones, recordó cada entrenamiento.

Una ligera corriente de aire se produjo bajo sus pies que sacudió la ropa de todos los presentes, la mayoría de ellos eran magos, sin embargo, ver tal despliegue de poder era algo muy poco común. Sakura ya había pensado en el conjuro, y tenía una idea más o menos clara de lo que esperaba lograr… pero no sentía que aquello estuviera del todo bien. El proceso se detuvo.

—Si no le molesta, Señora Ministra… me gustaría hacerlo de la forma tradicional… al menos tradicional para mí.  
—Claro. —Respondió la mujer.

Recibida la aprobación, Sakura tomó su llave, dijo las palabras mágicas y el Cetro de los Sueños quedó flotando frente a ella. Si la demostración con la varita fue sorprendente, con el cetro fue algo que todos conservarían en la memoria por mucho tiempo. La marca brillante en el piso bajo sus pies y las múltiples emisiones de energía luminosa daban la pauta de cuán diferente era ella a los hechiceros promedio.

Concentrada, hizo nacer una pequeña chispa de la punta más alta de su cetro, de rabioso azul eléctrico que hizo recorrer un escalofrío a los presentes.

En un pequeño estallido, la chispa creció y tomó forma definida, convirtiéndose en algo que los ingleses reconocieron como un elfo doméstico infante, vestido con una simpática túnica, con guantes, y por supuesto, calcetines.

—¡Consolídate!

La Carta Transparente bajó hasta posarse en sus manos, mostrando al pequeño ser, ojos enormes y repletos de inocencia:

忠誠

Loyalty

Con afecto por su nueva creación, pasó la carta a las manos de Tomoyo, y ésta a su vez colocó la pieza recién creada en una ranura especial en la tarjeta madre de Dobby que Fye había diseñado. El ruido de la maquinaria se intensificó bastante, mientras que los monitores recibían señal por primera vez, mostrando como fondo de pantalla la "D" estilizada de las empresas Daidoji.

—¿Hola? —Preguntó tímidamente Tomoyo.

_D. Hola._

—¿Puedes vernos y escucharnos?

_D. Puedo._

Ante esas palabras, uno de los monitores regresó una imagen de una de las cámaras, donde se mostraba en tiempo real a la Orden del Fénix.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

La cámara se centró en ella, y luego de unos segundos, lanzó el mensaje:

_D. Tomoyo Daidoji. En mi banco de memoria física está identificada como la potencial heredera de la Familia Amamiya. Hay un segundo banco de memoria y energía… aunque tengo acceso a él, no puedo identificarlo plenamente._

—Es una Carta Transparente… accede a esa información y defínela.

Unos segundos más pasaron.

_D. De acuerdo a esa información, su herencia Amamiya es compartida con Sakura Kinomoto, y la hace co creadora de este sistema. A partir de este momento usted será administradora absoluta, ¿está de acuerdo con ese rol? S/N_

—Estoy de acuerdo.

_D Por favor, elija un nombre de usuario: __

Tomoyo tecleó y afirmó con un "enter".

—Puedes utilizar síntesis de voz a partir de este momento para dirigirte a nosotros, y por favor, háblame de "tú".

_Dobby. Entendido._

—_Mi nombre es Dobby y a partir de este momento estoy a tu servicio, ¿qué deseas hacer, Tomoyo?  
_—Ya lo verás… tenemos muchísimo trabajo. —La chica, con bríos renovados a pesar de toda la jornada, agradeció y pidió a todos tomaran un merecido descanso.  
—Tú también deberías descansar un poco. —Pidió Sakura al pasar a su lado.  
—Oh, lo haré, pero primero quiero probar los alcances de este bebé y configurar algunas cosillas. Dobby será de gran ayuda para nosotros, en cuanto a ti... —sin que nadie la viera, dio un par de palmaditas en el abdomen de su prima—, debes descansar mucho más aún, así que no te preocupes ni un poco por mí.

* * *

—Cuánta seriedad en un rostro tan joven. —Dijo juguetona Akko, alcanzando a Eriol en camino a La Madriguera.  
—Ah, nada de eso, Akko, es sólo…  
—¡Pamplinas! No tienes que fingir nada conmigo. Supongo que las cosas con Tomoyo no resultaron tan bien. Siempre que pierdas algo, no pierdas la lección que te dejó. Quién lo sabe, tal vez es sólo la antesala a algo más grande, el verdadero amor de tu vida podría estar allá afuera, ignorando completamente tu existencia. Sin embargo, es muy posible que la reconozcas apenas la veas, ¿no crees?  
—Ojalá pudiera ser tan optimista como tú… creí que eso me había pasado cuando encontré a Kaho, o incluso en esta pequeña aventura con Tomoyo… no sé si realmente haya algo para mí allá afuera, tal vez sea parte del legado maldito de Clow.  
—No vuelvas a decir eso, Eriol. —exclamó, parándolo en seco—. Eres un hombrecito muy virtuoso. Sí, te gusta divertirte incluso a expensas de otros a veces, pero al menos eres honesto con ello, pero eres poderoso, refinado, educado, con una gran formación y muy apuesto, ¡el mundo deberá ser tu límite! ¡Prométeme que tomarás cada oportunidad que tengas!

Eriol sonrió tontamente ante las esperanzadas palabras de aquella joven policía. ¿Cómo podía a su edad y luego de lo vivido ser así de optimista?

—De acuerdo, tomaré cada oportunidad.  
—¡Así me gusta! —pasó el brazo por el cuello del muchacho, y con la mano libre alborotó su cabello.

Él seguía sonriendo a pesar de la ligera incomodidad que la cercanía de Akko le provocaba… demonios, olía muy bien… de hecho llevaba impregnado algo de la esencia de Diana en ella, tan refinada y glamurosa, junto con la frescura floral de ella misma…

—Bien… me voy a descansar, gracias por todo, Akko. Por cierto, estoy pensando en iniciar un pequeño proyecto mágico que involucraría a Spinel Sun, ¿crees que tú y Diana podrían ayudarme con él…? sé que en tu juventud fuiste una animaga entusiasta.

Ella sonrió mientras lo soltaba, dándole como única respuesta un pulgar arriba.

—¿Cómo haces eso, Akko? —preguntó con voz suave Diana a sus espaldas, luego de que Eriol se fuera  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Ver lo mejor de las personas y sacarlo a flote, a pesar de que esas personas no puedan ver lo bueno de sí mismas.  
—No tengo idea de lo que hablas. Las cosas buenas de las personas están ahí, si alguien no puede verlas es problema del espectador, ¿no crees? Recuerdo a una muchachita inglesa hace muchos años, cuando estudiaba en Luna Nova… por donde la vieras, era hermosa, inteligente y una bruja muy poderosa… pero tenía un problema: si no lograba hacer las cosas con perfección, no estaba satisfecha y se atormentaba mucho por eso. —los ojos rubí de la auror se iluminaron por el recuerdo—. Ella no podía ver que la verdadera perfección ya estaba en ella, y aún cuando la mayor parte del tiempo lo hacía todo bien, necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera cada día, que le recordara lo maravillosa y brillante que era simplemente por ser ella.  
—Y entonces llegó una japonesa escandalosa y muy torpe a ponerlo todo de cabeza…  
—¿Torpe?  
—Ay, por favor, eras una tragedia hablando de magia. Sin embargo… descubrí debajo de esa bruja descoordinada, ruidosa e impulsiva a un increíble ser humano que me hizo ver lo mejor de mí misma.

Embriagada en esas memorias, Diana no pudo sino pasar sus brazos por la cintura de Akko y besarla delicadamente, como cuando jóvenes. Ambas sonrieron al separarse.

—¡Akko!

Diana soltó la exclamación junto con un saltito cuando Akko, que sonreía mostrando todos los dientes, le daba una sonora palmada en el trasero.

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días. Black había hecho un reconocimiento de la gente a su cargo y los edificios mágicos tomados y los pendientes por tomar en las próximas semanas. Parecía llevarse bien con el nuevo líder del Clan Li, aparentemente tenían mucho en común.

—Creo que deberías utilizar uno de estos dispositivos. —Shandian daba un vaso de whiskey junto con un móvil a Erron, sentados ambos en el otrora despacho de Ieran.  
—Soy un hombre de tradiciones, Li. Perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos. —respondió aceptando el vaso, pero rechazando el aparato—. Por cierto, ¿revisaste el paquete que te envió Fátima?

Shandian recordó haber recibido un pequeño paquete días atrás, no era difícil saber que era un nuevo móvil, la caja era totalmente blanca y de aluminio, sólo había una palabra tallada en relieve en el frente que ponía "Symbio".

—Al parecer es una actualización. —El hombre miró detrás de Shandian, donde los cuadros mostraban a los antepasados Li que habían dejado huella en la historia.  
—Descuida, todos estos hechiceros tendrán lo que merecen: olvido. Hay sellos mágicos en las paredes que no me permiten retirar los cuadros, pero apenas lo pueda…

El pistolero se puso de pie ignorando el argumento del hombre, rodeando el escritorio y concentrándose en una de las pinturas.

—¿Quién es este? Me parece haberlo visto. —preguntó luego de dar un sorbo a su bebida.  
—Ya lo creo que lo has visto. Es Hogo Okami Li. El presumido de mi sobrino Xiao-Lang. No le bastó ser relevante en esta época, sino que viajó al pasado con la pequeña zorra que tiene por novia para que nadie en esta familia lo olvidara. El muy imbécil está repitiendo los errores de mi hermano, esa sabandija lo dejará sin nada.  
—¡Claro! El niño y la chica… su espada es increíble.  
—Mátalo y será tuya. Es una Wu-Xing de cinco elementos única en su tipo, originalmente una _jian_ reforjada con técnicas japonesas.  
—La recompensa más fácil de mi vida.  
—Yo ya lo subestimé una vez, te recomendaría no hacerlo.  
—Lo tomaré en cuenta. —Cerró la conversación, mientras tallaba el nombre de Xiao-Lang en una bala.

* * *

Sakura no recordaba haber visto a Harry tan enojado como esa mañana. Sabía que podía ser un hombre duro y determinado, pero ese día incluso daba un poco de miedo, estaba concentrado y sus órdenes eran rígidas y sin dar paso a errores. Era un día importante, y todo parecía estar calculado para evitar fracasos.

De acuerdo a la inteligencia hecha en los días de vigilar el Ministerio, descubrieron que cerca de unos doscientos operativos de Alruwh estaban a toda hora en el edificio ocupado, en labores imposibles de saber, pero que Hermione asumió que tendrían que ver con investigación: después de todo, en ese edificio había lugares que realmente ameritaban ser estudiados desde otra óptica, como las profecías, o el departamento de misterios, además de una biblioteca con miles de volúmenes que podían escudriñar, o en peor caso, destruir.

Esos doscientos hombres eran al menos el triple de la mermada fuerza del ministerio británico.

Sin embargo, la mayoría de los involucrados eran aurores, y prácticamente toda la Orden del Fénix participaría en el asalto, sólo los niños pequeños se quedarían en La Madriguera, junto con Fye, Chii y Tomoyo que darían asistencia a distancia con ayuda de Dobby. Potter pidió igualmente que Meilin, Kurogane y Charlotte se quedaran con Tomoyo ante cualquier eventualidad, encargándole a sus hijos y a toda su familia extendida.

—Daidoji está convencida de que con ayuda de Dobby podrá confrontar a esa terrorífica niña de los cables, —indicaba Harry a toda la cuadrilla de aurores a sus espaldas—, pero aún así es demasiado para una sola persona, si la encontramos, recuerden que es particularmente vulnerable al fuego o la electricidad, y sus extensiones son físicas, así que un encantamiento _protego_ debidamente utilizado puede salvarles la vida. Neville, Rose, Scorpius y Al se harán camino hacia la parte más alta del edificio y desde ahí derribarán los drones, se llevarán a Cerbero con ellos, él ya tiene algo de experiencia con esos aparatos.  
—¿Qué hay del otro guardián, el de Hiiragizawa? —preguntó un auror.  
—Se quedará con su dueño, él y Eriol tienen una estrategia adicional que están terminando de refinar con la secretaria Cavendish y con Kagari, al parecer es importante que nadie lo sepa por el bien mismo de la operación.  
—¿Qué haremos el resto de nosotros?  
—La mayoría se encargará de purgar cada oficina que conozca del ministerio, muchos de nosotros éramos trabajadores regulares ahí, conocemos mejor las instalaciones y hay cosas que como magos podemos hacer que ellos no, diseminados con ustedes irán Hiiragizawa, Kinomoto y Li. La ministra, Ron, Ginny y yo iremos a la oficina principal, suponemos que un líder podría esperarnos ahí, pensamos en su captura y con ello buscar una negociación para el cese al fuego entre facciones.  
—¿Tomaremos rehenes? —preguntó Neville, sorprendido.

Harry bajó la mirada, en un debate interno que se reflejaba en su rostro atribulado.

—Estas personas son terroristas, Neville. —comenzó a explicar Hermione—. Ya los hemos visto en acción, no tienen piedad, el pistolero asesinó a sangre fría a una auror, e incluso a sus propios hombres, "S" casi nos mata a ti y a mí en la toma del ministerio… creemos que es la hora de ser determinantes en nuestras acciones. —miró a cada hombre y mujer, tensando las mejillas por el peso de las palabras que estaba por decir—. Los usos de la antimagia se han hecho variados y cada vez más refinados, nosotros somos menos, pero hemos hecho magia toda nuestra vida, tenemos vidas y familias sustentadas en ella, y debemos pensar en eso y defender nuestra herencia y a nuestras familias. Mientras estén ahí, y aplicando el mejor de los criterios que confío que tienen, están autorizados para utilizar maldiciones imperdonables. Prepárense, salimos en media hora.

* * *

Eriol cayó sobre sus rodillas terminado el ejercicio, al tiempo que Spinel-Sun flotaba dificultosamente hasta la silla más cercana, donde se dejó caer. La respiración de ambos era profunda casi en lo suplicante. El mago vio a un metro delante de él sus propias gafas con uno de los cristales partido al caer tan estrepitosamente.

—_Oculus reparo_.

Luego de hecho el hechizo, Diana las recogió y las devolvió a su dueño, él, aún sin lograr recomponerse por completo las tomó y se las acomodó, viendo al fin con claridad los ojos azules de la rubia.

—Eso… eso se sintió… ¡Increible!  
—Salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, sí que eres un mago talentoso, Eriol. —Diana le tendió una mano y lo puso de pie de un tirón.  
—¡Y tú tampoco estuviste nada mal, Spy! —exclamaba Akko, tomando al guardián cómo se toma a un muñeco de felpa, y frotándolo contra su rostro—. La buena noticia es que cuando hacen una fusión exitosa la primera vez, las demás serán más fáciles de hacer.  
—El poder mágico de Eriol será mayor, y físicamente tendrán la fuerza y agilidad de Spy, en otras condiciones y si lo hubieras hecho solo, el resultado pudo ser desastroso, pero ahora serás de enorme ayuda para todos.  
—Y todo se lo debo a ustedes, gracias de verdad.

En un afán casi fraternal, Diana lo invitó a un abrazo que él correspondió con naturalidad. Un momento después, Spy se sentó en la cabeza de su dueño con su típica sonrisa sutil, y luego Akko se unió con un abrazo de oso a la espalda de Eriol, pero rodeando a él y a Diana con sus brazos y apretándolos con fuerza, haciéndolos reír.

* * *

—¿Estás listo, Dobby?  
—_Claro, Tomoyo.  
_—Bien. Recuerda, sólo observaremos por unos momentos. Si ya reconociste todas las bocinas y micrófonos cercanos al ministerio, recuerda que deberemos utilizarlos si las cosas se ponen feas. Probablemente "S" o Asiria tratarán de quitarte el control de esos dispositivos, confío en que podrás hacerle frente.  
—_En realidad, no creo poder solo, sin embargo, si trabajamos juntos tú y yo, podríamos hacer la diferencia. Recomendaría no utilizar los monitores sino las gafas VR, podría necesitar mostrarte más de una interfaz a la vez._  
—¿Sabes? Estoy algo nerviosa.  
—_No deberías. Hay buenos números a nuestro favor, y de acuerdo a todo lo que he aprendido de historia en estos días desde que nací, puedo ver que nuestra causa tiene justicia. La historia de la humanidad está repleta de causas que merecían alcanzar la victoria y que finalmente la obtuvieron a pesar de tener peores probabilidades que nosotros._  
—Eres muy amable, Dobby, sabes motivar a las personas.  
—_Debe agradecer a mi otra co creadora por eso. La Carta Transparente tiene una parte de su alma que me permite sentir algunas cosas._  
—Es genial. Lo mejor de emprender una lucha es la posibilidad de hacerlo al lado de nuestros amigos. ¡Manos a la obra!

* * *

—No, no, no… esto está muy raro… —dijo ella, aunque la negación era sólo en palabras, porque no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por deshacer el agarre, además de que una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al momento.

Sakura observaba por un pequeño balcón hacia los prados de La Madriguera, lista ya para el viaje a Londres. Xiao-Lang la había abrazado por la espalda, rodeando su cintura suave, pero firmemente, y besando su cuello.

—Algo me dice que se pondrá más raro cada vez. —le respondió contento.

Después de unos minutos en muestras de afecto, ambos se quedaron viendo al horizonte, comenzando a sentir la zozobra propia del día.

—¿Tienes miedo? —disparó ella, incapaz de descifrar el gesto del muchacho.  
—Un poco… pero no por mí. ¿Sabes? Tal vez deberías…  
—No te atrevas, Xiao-Lang. —advirtió—. Hoy más que nunca, el futuro es lo más importante… y si tengo en mis manos la posibilidad de protegerlo, lo haré.  
—Claro que lo harás. —Respondió, resignado, pero sonriente, sólo confirmando porque amaba tanto a esa jovencita.

La fuerza con la que estrecharon sus manos aumentó, sabiendo que en cualquier momento los llamarían para iniciar el viaje.

**Capítulo 20.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Hasta la actualización! ¡Dejen su bonito comentario!


	22. Rota

**Retroalimentación:**

**CherryLeeUp chapter 21 . Mar 13:** Asiria ya es consciente, y de hecho está más allá del medio camino de volverse algo más… No seas modesta, viste por ahí un par de cosas que yo no… serías una gran editora… sobre la actitud de nuestro protagonista, bueno, cualquier parecido con la realidad… Dale una oportunidad a Tomoyo, es una buena chica pasando por una época cruel para todos. ¡Debíamos darle a Dobby algo aquí! Sí, sé que no es él, pero la mención siempre es bonita. Eriol tendrá lo suyo, tómalo con calma. Shandian va a estar bueno… Es cierto, tenemos una gran batalla en ciernes. Y hablando en plata, las cosas se van a poner muy, muy obscuras desde aquí. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**Sahure chapter 21 . Mar 13:** Más bien de la desgracia. Sobre Eriol, descuida, le irá bien. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Reader2109otp chapter 21 . Mar 13:** ¡Estamos conectados, mujercita! Los foros chan son onligados para cualquier internauta que se respeta… pensé en meter cosas de la DW, pero nos desviaríamos mucho de lo que trataba de expresar. Vuelvo a lo que te decía: Sakurita, a pesar de haberse convertido en mujer, tiene mucho de la niña aún en ella. La reacción de Li podría ser muy de él, pero es en realidad sacada muy arbitrariamente de mis experiencias personales, el Li de esa escena es una parte de mi alma. Es natural que sean así de maduros, es un asunto de educación, de alguna manera tienen toda su cultura detrás… sí, se mamó Tomoyo, casi cincuenta mil Euros de un trancazo… suficiente para vivir cómodamente un par de meses. Hermione tenía que enseñarle, creo que en ausencia de Dumbledore era la más adecuada. Uy, y Tomoyo no sólo está es su faceta freaky, está por convertirse en algo más. Algo me dice que Diakko será una de tus favoritas… y aún no lo has visto todo de ellas. De Shandian y Eriol sabremos más cerca del desenlace, pero no los olvides. He de preguntar con curiosidad legítima: ¿en qué te hizo pensar Eriol como lo imaginaste? Ahora ahijada, en absoluto honor a la verdad he de decirte: las cosas en la historia están por ponerse muy obscuras, pero en serio obscuras, así que prepárate para un clímax argumental bastante fuerte. Tal vez, sólo tal vez sea hora de estar realmente asustados. ¡Gracias por la inyección de vida con esta reseña!

**AZULMITLA chapter 21 . Mar 13:** Tienes toda la razón. Hay un motivo por el cual los co protagonistas tuvieron una conexión, pero eso será visto un poco más en el futuro. Black será un dolor para los Li, ya lo verás. Tomoyo eventualmente se convertirá en una chica grande, es cosa de tenerle un poco de paciencia. Hermione de vuelta, recargada y lista para la revancha. Las palabras y comportamiento de Li son cortesía de la vida misma, me tomé una licencia especial tomándolo de experiencias personales. ¡Gracias a ti por leer! Las cosas se pondrán feas de verdad a partir de aquí.

**Wonder Grinch chapter 21 . Mar 13: **Holi. "S" y Asiria tienen más en común de lo que crees, pero tiempo al tiempo, querida. Sí, Fujitaka qué va a decir. En cualquier escenario, la relación de su hija es superior moralmente a la suya. Li está basado en hechos reales en este capítulo, agradécele por él a la vida misma. Tus expresiones sobre Tomoyo son oro puro. Sí, se pasó de listo el fulano… veamos cuál será su castigo por esa afrenta. Tranquila, la justicia vendrá. Prepárate para tiempos aciagos, querida. ¡Gracias por tu reseña!

**Liz Padilla chapter 21 . Mar 14:** Hola. Qué bueno que le di al clavo en la reacción de nuestros protagonistas, es todo sacado de la vida real. Sí, Dobby fue un gran personaje, merecía un homenaje pequeñito. Erron ya tiene dos objetivos listos, será un gran dolor de cabeza para los Li, pero paciencia, ya veremos llegar ese momento. Sobre Al y Meilin, veremos qué podemos hacer. Ahora, viene algo muy fuerte en la historia, has de tripas corazón que esto se va a poner muy feo. ¡Gracias por tu reseña!

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 21 . Mar 14:** Hola. Es verdad, "S" y Asiria tienen mucha historia por delante, más en común de la que crees. También aciertas en pensar en la posible relación antagónica de Erron con los Li, aunque estará ahí para dar dolores de cabeza. Estás entendiendo a Eriol de buena manera: hay algo más detrás de los eventos que rodean su vida en este momento, y ahora tiene más clara su participación en la historia de quienes lo rodean, y efectivamente necesita conocer más gente, en especial a aquellos que estarán dispuestos a reconocerlo y quererlo, y Tomoyo, en este universo, tal vez no era la mejor opción. La noticia y la conversación fueron inspirados en hechos reales, así que la vida misma fue la que nos dio este diálogo tan gustado, al igual que la actitud nueva de la que nuestros protagonistas fueron dotados. Tomoyo tiene mucho trabajo por delante, veremos si puede abarcar todo lo que la rodea. En fin, hay temas en los que tal vez no sea prudente entrar por ahora, te dejo ante un capítulo un poco pesado y definitorio, prepárate para un par de giros importantes. ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Disfruta el capítulo.

**ulquiorra5 chapter 21 . Mar 17:** Hola. ¡Muchas gracias por tu reseña, mi amigo! Estamos ya ante la cúspide de la historia, y las cosas van a ponerse serias y feas a partir de este momento. Gracias por estar al pendiente, estaré esperando tus mensajes y reseñas a cada actualización. ¡Disfruta el episodio!

* * *

Bien. De aquí en adelante sería justo decir que la historia está entrando en el punto crítico. Se va a poner feo. Sean fuertes conmigo.

* * *

**Capítulo 21.**

**Rota.**

**o**

**De la advertencia olvidada.**

¿Cuál podría ser el sentimiento más terrible para un ser humano? Aquel que se instala en el núcleo mismo del alma y que no se puede sortear, que se queda allí hasta que la víctima se sobrepone o termina de sucumbir, provocando pérdidas y dolor. Ese sentimiento, es el miedo.

El terror puede destruir todo, roba el aliento y puede llegar a arrebatar incluso el propósito de mismo de vivir. Ni las palabras tranquilas pueden apaciguarlo, y si la justicia real existiera, ninguna persona tan joven debería enfrentarlo. No ella.

Aún siendo tan imparcial como cualquier fenómeno natural puede ser, La Muerte serena, casi indiferente, parece disfrutar de las reacciones de aquellos que se creyeron más listos o fuertes que ella, y que incluso le cobraron una victoria sea voluntaria o fortuitamente. Enfrentarla es como luchar contra las olas, una parte del agua salada volverá al océano, pero eventualmente la marea subirá y te engullirá.

—Sabes que no puedes salvarlos a todos, ¿verdad?  
—Ya basta, por favor…  
—Mi pequeña ingenua. Descuida. Todo estará bien. Terminemos con esto.  
—Por favor… ayuda… —las lágrimas ya caían abundantemente por su rostro, su voz estaba completamente descompuesta, apenas podía respirar y su espalda, brazos y piernas estaban a nada de ceder—. ¡P-por favor…! ¡Alguien…! ¡Quién sea…! ¡AUXILIO!

* * *

Era fácil ver desde la distancia a quienes buscaban. Un par de hombres de casi dos metros vigilaban casuales la entrada a la oficina, que estaba encubierta tras una manta de mantenimiento y construcción. Fumaban e incluso bromeaban entre ellos, sin dejar de mirar furtivamente en todas direcciones, y cada diez minutos daban un reporte a través del auricular en su oído, informando que no había novedades. Ese era el momento que debían aprovechar.

El minuto nueve entre reportes.

Aquella avenida era concurrida, así que un par de jovencitos con audífonos y de ropa deportiva, no deberían destacar entre la gran afluencia peatonal. Rose estaba muy nerviosa, jamás había intentado una maldición imperdonable en un ser humano, y sus manos sudaban un poco. Miró de reojo a Scorpius a su lado, dándole una imperceptible seña de que era la hora.

Cuando estuvieron justo a la entrada al lugar, el rubio se agachó frente a uno de los hombres, atándose una agujeta, mientras que Rose siguió unos pasos más, hasta quedar justo detrás del segundo guardia.

Ambos, por debajo de su ropa, apuntaron con sus varitas a los hombres, totalmente desprevenidos.

—_Imperio_. —Conjuraron al unísono.

Los dos sujetos se quedaron rígidos al momento, pero sólo un instante después, ambos relajaron la postura, aletargados.

—Informa que no hay novedades. —ordenó Rose.  
—Olimpo sin novedad. —dijo el hombre, carente de voluntad a través de su radio.  
—Actúa con normalidad y señala con la vista las cámaras que podrían vernos.

El fulano apuntó con la mirada a uno de los drones que flotaban en las inmediaciones, luego a la parte superior de la puerta, y por último al cruce más cercano. Scorpius, sin levantarse, apuntó aún sin mostrar su varita hacia la cámara en la puerta, conjurando un _aquamenti_ que la desbordó, inhabilitándola al instante.

—¿Qué están haciendo los dos aquí adentro? —preguntó un tercer guardia que vigilaba detrás de la cortina, contrariado—. ¡Saben perfectamente que no podemos dejar sin vigilancia afuera, idiotas…!

Sólo hasta que fue muy tarde notó que sus compañeros no actuaban por voluntad propia.

—¡_Svención_! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo, al parecer, la versión antimágica de un hechizo _Stupify_.

Por algunos segundos, los tres dieron un espectáculo de combate antimágico, pero estaban gastando tiempo valiosísimo. Un tercer invitado en ropa deportiva y con capucha llegó a terminar la inesperada contienda.

Corriendo entre los hombres, hizo un par de acrobacias, esquivando con pericia los antihechizos lanzados, y a fuerza de puñetazos y patadas noqueó con eficiencia a los tres. Pose de kung fu para recuperar el aliento. Se retiró la capucha, mostrando una confianzuda sonrisa adornada con ojos verdes destellantes. Al se había tomado muy en serio el entrenamiento dado por Meilin, y ahora no dependía sólo de su varita en un encuentro.

—Presumido. —le espetó su prima Rose, sonriente—. Vaya que Meilin ha hecho maravillas con tu cuerpo.  
—¿Perdona? —preguntó Al, repentinamente sonrojado.  
—Qué te ha entrenado bien… ¿O en qué estás pensando?  
—En eso justamente. —Respondió, recomponiéndose.

Neville fue el último en unirse a ellos, extrayendo de su bolsillo al quinto miembro de su equipo.

—Bien, ya estamos aquí… —Kero se ajustó la correa del casco que llevaba, donde la diminuta lente de una cámara apuntaba en sincronía con su cabeza, y que estaba diseñado para quedar como un pendiente en una de sus orejas al cambiar a su forma real—. ¿Pueden ver y escuchar, Tomoyo?  
—_Perfectamente, Kero… Vas a prestar mucha atención a las indicaciones que te dé, podrías ser el único enlace entre ese equipo y La Madriguera… Dobby y yo estaremos con ustedes todo lo que podamos. ¡Suerte!_

El guardian hizo un asentimiento a Neville, que apuntó hacia afuera con su varita.

—_Expecto Patronum_.

Al ver la neblina plateada salir hacia el cielo, Eriol levantó su cetro desde el tejado de un edificio cercano, ahuyentando a toda la gente que transitaba por esa parte de Londres, y unos momentos después, de forma masiva comenzaron a aparecer magos entre las calles y avenidas, mientras que otros tantos llegaban en escobas e incluso en distintos tipos de monturas.

* * *

—Tengo un fallo en la cámara de la entrada principal. —reportó una robusta mujer castaña de traje sastre, llegando hasta donde el jefe de la oficina trabajaba en una laptop.  
—Repárela entonces, Ingrid.  
—Ese no es el asunto. Recibí un reporte de normalidad desde esa entrada, pero no tengo a ningún guardia disponible que responda…  
—Valide con un drone…  
—Ya lo hice… —la mujer gesticuló, mandando desde el móvil en su muñeca a la pantalla de la oficina un video en tiempo real, mostrando como una gran cantidad de magos entraban al ministerio.

Súliman, lejos de parecer asustado, sonreía en una extraña complacencia.

—Finalmente han venido a negociar.  
—Con todo respeto, señor, no creo…  
—Después de lo que pasará hoy, no tendrán otra opción que negociar, mujer. Vaya allá y confróntelos, sólo quiero tres prisioneros: Potter, y el matrimonio Granger-Weasley, ¿fui claro?  
—Como el cristal.

La mujer salió a la carrera al tiempo que los primeros signos de combate comenzaban a sonar en el interior de la construcción. Súliman le habló al móvil en su muñeca, el primer Symbio en ser probado en combate.

—Asiria, comunícame con "S".

* * *

Sakura no lo había notado, pero los dedos de Xiao-Lang estaban blancos por la falta de circulación provocada por la forma en que ella los apretaba. Después de entrar al inmenso pabellón principal del ministerio, Potter se volvió a todos los que iban con él.

—Bien, todos saben a dónde tienen que ir. Neville y los chicos ya están haciendo camino a los tejados, los otros equipos buscarán invasores en todos los departamentos, Hermione, Ginny, Ron y yo iremos a la oficina ministerial. —Observó a Sakura, Eriol y Xiao-Lang—. Ustedes se quedarán aquí como equipo de respaldo junto con algunos aurores y curanderos. Sé que tienes habilidades curativas importantes con una de tus cartas, Sakura, tu misión será procurar que todos lleguemos vivos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?  
—Entendido.

Harry estuvo a punto de agradecer cuando la ráfaga de un rifle de repetición hizo eco en el salón, provocando que Sakura diera un gritito y se cubriera la cabeza instintivamente, las balas fueron oportunamente bloqueadas por alguno de los aurores presentes. El jefe sólo dio un asentimiento y la verdadera batalla comenzó.

Toda suerte de hechizos, antihechizos y disparos resonó a lo largo y ancho de la sala, era más que evidente que los no magos eran superiores en número, pero su desconocimiento de las mecánicas mágicas del edificio aún a pesar del tiempo en ocupación, los ponían en cierta desventaja. Sakura invocó en un susurro a _Rebirth_, haciendo aparecer a una mini Sakura que se quedó en su hombro, expectante. Mientras que Eriol y Xiao-Lang quedaban como sus guardianes, noqueando a todo quien tuvieron cerca.

Sakura observó sin entender realmente lo encarnizado de ese combate. Para ella, la guerra era algo ajeno, completamente incomprensible a pesar de los ejemplos en la historia y los vividos en carne propia, le resultaba espeluznante la idea de que un ser humano hiciera daño a otro por algo que no fuera su propia supervivencia.

Interrumpiendo esos pensamientos llegó una auror a su lado, arrastrando a otro que parecía herido de bala. Por fortuna y a pesar de la sangre en la ropa del hombre, Sakura respondió con eficiencia, y _Rebirth_ se encargó de sanar las heridas del auror. Sakura conocía ese proceso, aún cuando tenía algunos años de no usar esa carta: era una magia compartida, ella aportaba poder mágico, pero el beneficiado aportaba fuerza vital, lo que la dejaba a ella gradualmente sin magia y al paciente, dependiendo de la gravedad de sus lesiones, inhabilitado para luchar o inconsciente.

La misma oficial que trajo al herido ya se batía en duelo con un antimago bastante talentoso, pero años como representante de la ley la hicieron superior al final, atravesando su defensa y dejándolo vulnerable para un último ataque. La mujer parecía realmente enojada, y no lo dudó ni por un segundo…

—¡_Avada…_!  
—¡_Percussum_! —La interrumpió Sakura con su propia varita, arrojando lejos al antimago, que se impactó contra un muro, completamente abatido.

La auror miró a Sakura, confundida, y luego miró su propia varita, al parecer reflexionando sobre lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Agradeció sin palabras a la chica y siguió la contienda.

* * *

Scorpius había sugerido que Kero se mantuviera en su forma falsa todo el tiempo, esto debido a que sería más fácil de ocultar, si alguien lo veía, podrían hacerlo su blanco. Los cuatro magos eran los que se abrían paso a través de las escaleras móviles del lugar, noqueando a todo antimago en su camino. Llegaron a un punto desde el cuál el salón principal era visible casi en su totalidad.

Tomoyo trataba de tomar la mejor vista posible del lugar y situación desde La Madriguera.

—Kero… ¿podrías observar a las columnas en la parte superior del salón principal? —Solicitó Tomoyo. El guardián obedeció en silencio—. Dobby… dame _zoom _a esa luz… —a través de su monitor, Tomoyo observó varios dispositivos en las columnas que emitían una luz pequeña e intermitente.

La chica se preguntó si era eso lo que producía la falla en comunicaciones mágicas, aunque sería redundante, puesto que ya sabían que ese era trabajo de los drones, y le ordenó a Dobby que buscara cualquier información sobre ellas.

—_Tomoyo, tenemos un problema…_ —dijo la computadora, sacándola de sus reflexiones.  
—¿Y qué es?  
—_Al parecer, "S" no está en el ministerio… pero veo actividad muy inusual a su alrededor._  
—Hará un ataque a distancia…  
—_Eso es lo que supongo._  
—Pues entonces nosotros haremos una defensa a distancia también.

La chica tomó los lentes VR, y a punto estuvo de ponérselos cuando sus pequeñas manos quedaron entre las enormes del samurái, que la veía con un gesto extraño.

—¿Kurogane?  
—¿Estás segura? ¿No sería mejor que la máquina se hiciera cargo sola de enfrentar a la chiquilla?  
—Estoy segura… Dobby es poderoso, pero no puedo dejar fuera el factor humano. —estrechó los dedos del chico con dulzura—. Descuida, estaré bien.  
—Lo que intentas hacer es muy demandante, Tomoyo, —dijo Fye, mientras extraía un par de cables de la nuca de Chii—. Así que nosotros nos encargaremos de prevenir que Asiria interfiera, "S" es toda tuya. Kuro-Pu, en algún punto podría ser necesario que la conexión de Tomoyo se interrumpa, "S" podría atacarla directamente o peor, entrar y causar estragos en Dobby. Tu y Charlie pueden usar esas maravillosas espadas y cortar ese cable… —señaló a uno de los entramados más gruesos de la computadora—, que es el que lleva a la antena satelital.  
—Y justo cuando lo haga, me encargaré de cortarte la lengua, —respondió amenazante—, te advertí sobre ponerme apodos.  
—Perro que ladra no muerde.

Luego de reír por la curiosa escena, la Doncella Amamiya ajustó su reloj digital, el cual monitoreaba sus signos vitales, se colocó los googles y comenzó el viaje.

* * *

Ninguno de los antimagos estaba realmente preparado para ver a cuatro de las varitas más fuertes juntas y en acción. Ron era un gran duelista al igual que su hermana Ginny, Hermione había sido desde su infancia una de las brujas más virtuosas, y Harry era un Señor de la Muerte armado con la varita más poderosa que existía. A su paso, sin importar el número, antimagos eran abatidos sin que una sola maldición imperdonable fuera pronunciada, la Trinidad Británica más uno era el equipo de ensueño por excelencia.

Al arribar finalmente a las afueras de la oficina ministerial, una sensación desagradable inundó el pecho de Hermione al ver su oficina reparada por no magos, ignorando el gradual trabajo mágico de auto reparación del lugar… y algo aún peor: el lugar estaba ocupado. Apenas estuvieron ante la enorme puerta, el grupo de choque con el que combatían se retiró.

—¿Y ahora qué…? ¿tocamos la puerta y ya? —preguntó Ron, rompiendo el desconcertado silencio de sus acompañantes.  
—Algo así… —respondió Harry, disculpándose con la mirada—. ¡_Reducto_!

La puerta se hizo astillas de inmediato, revelando que en el interior sólo había un hombre ocupando la silla de Hermione.

La tupida barba de Súliman se curvó en una sonrisa al ver justo a aquellos que había solicitado fueran llevados a su presencia. El corpulento hombre, un poco por arriba de los ciento noventa centímetros, de piel de bronce y ojos verdes se levantó de su asiento. Incluso más allá de la situación, era una persona que imponía, que irradiaba poder, resultaba intimidante. Y no se podía negar el tipo de contrincante que era, Ginny lo había confrontado ya una vez en el primer asalto al ministerio, cuando estuvo a punto de apuñalar a Harry.

—Mi padre desde siempre supo que ustedes eran los responsables de muchas de las cosas malas que le suceden al mundo. Por grupos como el suyo es que no podemos unificar a la humanidad como es su destino.  
—¿Unificar? ¿A través del Islam? Hay magos musulmanes, señor…  
—Alruwh, ministra Granger-Weasley. Súliman Alruwh. Sí, esos pobres hermanos castigados injustamente con la enfermedad de la magia. Pero mi familia encontró el antídoto para confrontar esta prueba que Alá puso a nuestros hermanos, y por supuesto, dar escarmiento a los infieles que usan la brujería como estilo de vida. —El hombre mostró su Symbio en la muñeca izquierda—. Deberían estar agradecidos. Morirán en el nombre del Justo, la paz sea con él.  
—Tomemos esto con calma, señor Alruwh… nadie debe morir hoy. —Dijo Hermione comenzando a levantar lentamente la varita, aún cuando sabía que una negociación pacífica era imposible.  
—Todo lo contrario, ministra. Todos morirán hoy. —¡_Allahu àkbar_ malnacidos!

El escritorio una vez más fue el primer objeto en ser utilizado como un arma. Súliman lo había hecho levitar, arrojándolo contra Harry, mientras que con antimagia no verbal disparaba un haz de energía luminosa a Ron, que pudo protegerse apenas, pero siendo arrastrado varios metros atrás.

Ginny y Hermione fueron las siguientes en disparar sendas maldiciones aturdidoras, pero sorprendentemente, las protecciones antimágicas impuestas por el árabe lo resguardaban con gran efectividad.

Más allá del esfuerzo y el gasto de magia por parte de los cuatro hechiceros, estaba la sorpresa: Súliman era un antimago excepcional, suficiente para someterlos sin problemas por separado, y que estaba dándoles un duelo impresionante aún siendo cuatro a uno.

* * *

El salón principal comenzaba a llenarse de escombro, metralla y muchos abatidos. Gracias a la intervención de Sakura, y aún ante los reclamos de los hechiceros, no había que lamentar víctimas mortales, pues ella se encargaba de captar a cada herido sin importar el bando, y lenta pero inevitablemente los magos comenzaban a obtener una ventaja.

Sin embargo, la forma de trabajar de la maestra de cartas comenzaba a dejarla sin magia, llegaría un punto donde no podría seguir haciendo curaciones sin caer desmayada.

Arriba, en el tejado del edificio, el equipo anti drones finalmente se abría paso cada uno desde un extremo, y buscaron sus objetivos sigilosamente, previniendo ser vistos por los aparatos.

Kero fácilmente se confundía con una pequeña parvada de palomas que volaba en círculos alrededor del tejado. El drone detectó su presencia tarde.

Cerbero reveló su verdadera forma en un instante, y de un zarpazo reventó el chasis del desprevenido aparato. De inmediato vinieron en auxilio del derribado otros siete artefactos, al parecer ahora armados con pequeñas armas de fuego de corto alcance. El guardián disparó una llamarada al más cercano que pronto cayó incendiado mientras sus partes se fundían, y uno más estuvo a nada de disparar a la bestia del sello, que se descuidó por un momento.

Tres hechizos _sagitta_ atravesaron limpiamente a ese aparato haciéndolo caer, cortesía de Rose; en otro lado Al hizo algunos _incarcerous _que trabaron las hélices de otro, impidiéndole volar, mientras que Scorpius repetía el _aquamenti _que inundó y fundió los circuitos del drone desde adentro, y Neville llanamente pulverizó al que tuvo cerca con un _reducto_.

Entre los cinco habían destruido al menos una veintena de máquinas, y a cada una hacían pruebas de comunicación con la varita o de desaparición, pero aún no resultaba.

Los últimos cinco aparatos aparecieron a una distancia prudente del grupo, siendo aparentemente lo único que los separaba de la liberación del edificio de su influencia, pero por supuesto, no podía ser tan fácil.

Rose fue la primera en notarlo: los aparatos se mantuvieron lejos de su alcance, como esperando algo. Ese algo era la forma extraña e inquietante en que las luminarias, semáforos y prácticamente cualquier cableado visible comenzaron a moverse.

Dentro del Ministerio, todos los combatientes sintieron la vibración bajo el suelo, que sólo podía tener una explicación.

—"S" está aquí… —susurró Eriol para sí mismo—, ¿estás listo, Spy?  
—Siempre.

Luego de un silencio no natural, la instalación eléctrica e infraestructura de las calles fue arrancada del suelo, formando un gigantesca liana, la cual se separó en muchos pequeños filamentos que comenzaron a atacar el edificio desde afuera, apoyando a los drones restantes. Los únicos cinco hechiceros sobre el techo comenzaron a atacar mientras se ocultaban en cualquier saliente que les diera refugio en el tejado.

El suelo del salón principal del ministerio se partió en varios puntos, dejando salir los largos tentáculos de la tecnomante, que rápidamente se coordinó con los antimagos, nuevamente poniendo la ventaja de su lado.

Sakura, en el suelo sobre un auror herido y dándole atención, dejó que Xiao-Lang se hiciera cargo de protegerla, y comenzó a pensar que tal vez deberían escapar. Hubo un momento en que pareció que realmente lograrían ahuyentar a los invasores, pero la intervención de "S" lo cambiaba todo.

Xiao-Lang, por su parte, hacía gala de todos sus conocimientos y destrezas enfrentando a antimagos y extensiones de "S" por igual, pero comenzaba a ser superado, y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio a uno de esos apéndices evadirse de él y hacer camino directo a Sakura, que seguía haciendo de curandera.

La preocupación se terminó de inmediato.

El apéndice había sido frenado en seco y a mano desnuda por una criatura. El fino pelaje negro azulado estaba presente en los más de dos metros de altura del fornido coloso aquel que presionaba los cables casi sin esfuerso, y con la otra mano buscó la cámara en uno de los costados, haciendo que apuntara directamente a su rostro, ese de atemorizantes facciones felinas antropomórficas que irradiaba confianza excesiva.

—Volvemos a vernos, "S". —Susurró Eriol con una voz profunda que no era suya.

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, en su guarida, "S" observaba incrédula al hechicero fusionado, y su expresión la delataba… ella no era de las que se sorprendía.

En un rugido, Eriol-Spinel partió por la mitad al siniestro cableado, y saltó sobre las cabezas de los presentes buscando uno nuevo para hacerlo pasar por la misma suerte, ante la mirada descreída de Sakura y Li, y que luego compartieron un gesto de asombrada aprobación ante lo recién ocurrido.

Sin embargo, seguía sin ser suficiente. Arriba, el equipo de Rose comenzaba a ser acorralado por "S" y los pocos drones que quedaban.

Súliman, por su parte, había arrastrado poco a poco a Harry y compañía hacia la sala principal del ministerio, tratando de matarlos, pero también de sacarlos del edificio a cualquier costo. Nadie se atrevió a involucrarse en la pelea de ese quinteto cuando llegó al lugar, era verdaderamente atemorizante el nivel en el que combatían, no así "S", que distrajo a los hermanos Weasley de la contienda principal, dejando a Súliman sólo con Harry y Hermione.

La ministra disparó un _expulso_ a quemarropa, pero con terror notó que Súliman había sido capaz de detenerlo a mano desnuda. Al parecer Symbio hacía innecesario que el usuario apuntara directamente con el móvil para hacer uso de la antimagia, logrando una simbiosis con el anfitrión. Luego de contener el hechizo por unos segundos, lo regresó amplificado a la bruja, arrojándola hacia la entrada del salón, dejándola parcialmente inconsciente.

Con su mano libre, alcanzó finalmente a Harry, tomándolo por el cuello y levantándolo del suelo al menos unos quince centímetros. No era sólo la antimagia, sino su enorme poder físico.

Harry estaba cerca de ser estrangulado, no podía siquiera concentrarse para conjurar, y "S" estaba por someter a su esposa y cuñado a la distancia, mientras retrocedían para asistir a Hermione. Estaban por perder algo más que la contienda, Súliman no parecía tener ánimos de hacer una tregua… así que trataría de ganar algo de tiempo para permitir que escapara quien pudiera hacerlo. Uno de los cables tomó de la muñeca a Ginny y otro del cuello a Ron. Arriba, cayó el único muro que separaba a los chicos y a Kero de los drones armados. Había demasiados heridos en el salón.

Ingrid, la jefa de seguridad vio a un auror apuntar a Súliman por la espalda. No lo pensó siquiera, sólo se puso en su camino mientras escuchaba al auror gritar una palabra en latín, y lo siguiente que supo fue que nunca había experimentado tanto dolor. Estaba recibiendo de lleno una maldición _cruciatus_, nunca imaginó que una persona pudiera sentir tal tortura.

El suplicio terminó cuando el auror fue abatido por "S".

Como pudo se reincorporó para preguntar a su jefe si estaba bien. Lo que recibió, sin embargo, no era lo que esperaba.

—Mujer estúpida. —Musitó el hombre, sin abandonar por un momento su afán de acabar con Harry con sus propias manos.

Harry trató de decir algo, y Súliman sonrió.

—E-esas… esas no son formas de tratar a una dama…  
—No importa qué ocurrencia tengas, Potter. No hay hechizo que puedas utilizar contra mí.  
—Te apuesto que sí… —respondió con energías renovadas—. ¡_Serpensortia_!

Un par de serpientes se materializaron rodeando el cuello del árabe, sacándole un grito de terror legítimo, liberando a Harry, que tosió unos segundos, pero levantándose al momento. Trató de aprovechar su ventaja, pero "S" se interpuso en su camino.

El emiratí colérico, se deshizo de las serpientes y trató de establecer nuevamente combate.

—Es Kinomoto. —dijo "S" a través del comunicador.  
—¡No me importa! No voy a repetirlo: sin prisioneros. Quien no salga de este edificio morirá.

La tecnomante abrió un paso seguro a Súliman para salir derribando una pared. Ahí, su motocicleta ya lo esperaba.

"S" comenzó a ejecutar entonces la orden… o al menos lo intentó. Por desconcertados segundos, se preguntó por qué todas sus extensiones se habían quedado inmóviles, nunca le había pasado, y junto con la incertidumbre, el lado izquierdo de la cabeza comenzó a dolerle como nunca antes.

—¿Qué está pasando…? —se preguntó, abriendo los ojos y buscando en su monitor algo que no pudiera ver a través de sus cámaras, en la línea de comandos. Encontró el defecto, el texto se había interrumpido en algún punto y una leyenda se había apoderado de la parte final del mismo: "Dobby: Hola". Eso, lejos de responder sus preguntas, creó más—. ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué demonios es Dobby?!

En la pantalla se borraron sus órdenes escritas en lenguaje de programación, dando paso a una imagen animada: la "D" estilizada de Industrias Daidoji.

—¡Tomoyo! —Exclamó Sakura al ver los tentáculos caer exánimes, reconociendo la magia de _Loyalty_ en el ambiente.

En la madriguera, sin embargo, la chica apenas si se podía mantener consciente. Aún ayudada por Dobby, la intervención que estaba haciendo era demasiado para su mente y su cuerpo, que ya sufría una pirosis galopante y signos vitales arrítmicos.

—¡Desconéctala! —Ordenó Kurogane, tratando de tomar a Tomoyo.  
—¡Espere un momento por favor! —Pidió Dobby desde los altavoces—. Permita solamente que evacuen el edificio, ya sé que son los aparatos en las columnas del salón principal.  
—¿Y eso es importante? —reprochó el samurái con impotencia.  
—Sí que lo es… —respondió Tomoyo, apenas pudiendo hablar—, son… son cargas explosivas… —justo cuando esa revelación llegó, el último drone cayó, liberando comunicaciones y transportes mágicos—. ¡Kero! ¡Salgan rápido de ahí!

Neville pasó la orden a través de su varita a todos. Cada mago que tuvo la posibilidad desapareció del salón, Harry ayudó a sacar a los que pudo por la entrada principal, pero había al menos medio centenar de personas de los dos bandos heridos o en recuperación en ese mismo salón, incapaces de escapar por sus propios medios.

Xiao-Lang tomó en hombros a una antimaga, mientras que Eriol cargó con dos y los llevaron a las puertas.

A la distancia, Súliman observó furioso sobre su hombro como la enorme estructura creada por "S" caía.

—Nunca mandes a una mujer a hacer el trabajo de un hombre… —resolvió con voz siseante, y habló hacia Symbio—. Detona las cargas, vuélalo todo.  
—_Entendido_.

La conflagración fue ensordecedora. Las ocho columnas principales del pabellón se pulverizaron en una nube incandescente que hizo caer el techo completo en sólo segundos. No hubo un alma dentro de ese salón que no lanzara un grito de terror al ver que no había posible escapatoria, en pocos segundos estaban cubiertos de polvo, sabiendo que el único destino que les aguardaba era morir aplastados bajo la construcción.

La gigantesca nube de polvo del interior arrojó a Li junto con todos los que estaban a su alrededor varios metros lejos, cubriéndolo de polvo, incluso llegó a ingerir parte de él. Al levantarse vio a muchos magos agitar sus varitas para limpiar el aire y dejar ver a los presentes. Potter y su comitiva estaban ahí, Rose y su propio equipo junto con Kero aparecieron a unas decenas de metros, mirando incrédulos lo que pasaba…

Desde ese momento, el desconcierto lentamente comenzó a convertirse en pánico. Había aún muchas personas en el edificio. Y el miedo casi lo desmayó cuando notó una ausencia en particular.

—¡SAKURA! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas corriendo hacia la montaña de escombros, seguido de cerca por Eriol y Cerbero.

* * *

"S" se retiró con fuerza todos los cables que normalmente entraban a su cuerpo como si quemaran, cayendo sobre sus rodillas luego de caminar tambaleante unos metros. Se miró las manos, incrédula… nada importaba, había sido repelida, habían peleado en una batalla justa contra ella… y por un sólo momento, la habían derrotado… era hora de buscar venganza… no importaba nada más que un nombre para ella desde ese momento. Comenzó a hiperventilar, repitiendo en su jerigonza el apellido "Daidoji" incontables veces. Había encontrado a su némesis.

El dolor en su cabeza estaba cerca de lo insoportable, poco le faltaba para desmayarse, y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, apretando los ojos.

—Resiste un poco… déjame ayudarte a tolerarlo. —Dijo la voz varonil que sabía había escuchado antes.

Al mirar arriba encontró a un diminuto drone flotando sobre ella, apuntándola con su cámara. Sin saber qué más hacer, estiró uno de sus brazos, permitiendo que el par de cables que salían del dispositivo entraran a su cuerpo.

* * *

—¡Ahora! ¡Corten su conexión! —ordenó Dobby con una Tomoyo víctima de convulsiones.

Kurogane y Charlotte corrieron hasta el lugar indicado y dieron los mandobles más poderosos que pudieron. Sin embargo, el ensamblado de Dobby era mágico, y el golpe no destruyó el cableado. El samurai gritó un improperio al aire y retrocedió unos pasos. Siempre fue renuente a usar la magia que había en él, pero no era momento de proteger su honor. No iba a permitirse perderla por eso.

Corrió al encuentro del cableado nuevame, saldo un salto y pasando la espada sobre su cabeza para dar el golpe más potente que había intentado en su vida, junto con el único conjuro que conocía y sabía utilizar.

—¡_Hamma Rioujin_!

El cable se partió limpiamente, el samurái abandonó ahí su espada y corrió a quitar a la chica de la máquina. La sacó del cobertizo y la llevó a una pileta, donde se sumergió en el agua junto con ella, esperando a que despertara.

* * *

Todo había pasado muy rápido. Sakura vio las explosiones y como todo el pabellón se derrumbaba sobre su cabeza. Había muchas personas ahí, muchas de ellas incapaces de escapar o siquiera darse cuenta que estaban a punto de morir.

No iba a permitirlo.

—¡_Power_!

A su invocación, su cuerpo emitió luz por un momento, soltó su báculo a sus pies y a mano desnuda sostuvo el techo fragmentado, dando a los supervivientes un espacio equivalente a su estatura. Aún así, muchos de ellos fueron golpeados por trozos más pequeños de la construcción y parcialmente sepultados en el polvo, quedando en completa obscuridad.

El verdadero problema, sin embargo, era la magia de Sakura… la había agotado casi toda en curar heridos, y podía sentir como la magia de _Power_ comenzaba a drenar su fuerza vital.

Estaba obscuro y el único sonido era un tétrico zumbido propio del final de un derrumbe, ese era por mucho el escenario más atemorizante para ella, ignoraba si alguien además de ella había sobrevivido, le dolía a horrores el cuerpo y tenía muchas dificultades para respirar por el aire repleto de polvo. Su fuerza se terminaría en cualquier momento. Si nadie la ayudaba, moriría aplastada ahí mismo…

Tal como se mencionó:

¿Cuál podría ser el sentimiento más terrible para un ser humano? Aquel que se instala en el núcleo mismo del alma y que no se puede sortear, que se queda allí hasta que la víctima se sobrepone o termina de sucumbir, provocando pérdidas y dolor. Ese sentimiento, es el miedo.

El terror puede destruir todo, roba el aliento y puede llegar a arrebatar incluso el propósito de mismo de vivir. Ni las palabras tranquilas pueden apaciguarlo, y si la justicia real existiera, ninguna persona tan joven debería enfrentarlo. No ella.

Aún siendo tan imparcial como cualquier fenómeno natural puede ser, La Muerte serena, casi indiferente, parece disfrutar de las reacciones de aquellos que se creyeron más listos o fuertes que ella, y que incluso le cobraron una victoria sea voluntaria o fortuitamente. Enfrentarla es como luchar contra las olas, una parte del agua salada volverá al océano, pero eventualmente la marea subirá y te engullirá.

—Sabes que no puedes salvarlos a todos.  
—Ya basta, por favor…  
—Mi pequeña ingenua. Descuida. Todo estará bien. Terminemos con esto.  
—Por favor… ayuda… —las lágrimas ya caían abundantemente por su rostro, su voz estaba completamente descompuesta, apenas podía respirar y su espalda, brazos y piernas estaban a nada de ceder—. ¡P-por favor…! ¡Alguien…! ¡Quién sea…! ¡AUXILIO!  
—No importa cuan fuerte grites, mi niña, nadie puede ayudarte, nadie jamás podrá hacerlo si es a mí a quien te enfrentas.

Sakura finalmente abrió los ojos, encontrando ante ella a su madre alada, pero que sabía que era sólo un engaño, que estaba ante la única fuerza de la naturaleza de la que ni los mismos dioses escapaban.

—¡A-AYUDA! ¡AYÚDENME, POR FAVOR! ¡XIAO-LANG! ¡TOMOYO…! ¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ! ¡NO… NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ! ¡SÁLVENME, POR FAVOR!  
—El tiempo se acaba. Sólo suéltalo… con la magia que te queda podrías utilizar a _little_ y reptar entre los escombros, y salir ilesa.  
—¿Qué pasaría con todos los que están aquí? —su interlocutora sonrió con cinismo sin responder—. No… no puedo permitir que estas personas mueran.

Una loza se rompió por la presión bajo su pie derecho, en el movimiento sintió como su tibia y peroné se partían limpiamente, arrancándole un grito de dolor, y por poco suelta su carga cuando un metal retorcido de la estructura se incrustó en su hombro. La presión creciente la tenía en la posición de Atlas.

—Se acabó el tiempo. Que sea como tú misma has elegido..

La fantasmagórica figura se desvaneció, dándole oportunidad a Sakura de ver un poco alrededor. Una luz LED destelló a unos metros de ella, Ingrid la observó desconcertada mientras que varias decenas más de combatientes se levantaban, iluminando con sus móviles o con débiles hechizos _lumos_.

—¡Rápido! ¡Ayuden a la chica! —grito la jefa de seguridad, repentinamente desesperada, entendiendo lo que pasaba.  
—P-puedo soportarlo un poco más… pongan a los heridos en el espacio delante de mí… ¡_Twins_! —Los gemelos, debilitados y semitransparentes aparecieron y buscaron en un santiamén a cada persona detrás de la maestra de cartas, llevándolos donde Sakura indicó, y terminada la faena, desaparecieron una vez más—. Protéjanse… —ordenó en un susurro finalmente, dándose permiso de descansar.

* * *

Rocas y nubes de polvo. Removido todo en instantes, pulverizado al momento, incluso con más celeridad de lo que una máquina lo haría. Pero Xiao-Lang no sentía que fuera suficiente. Wu Xing partía el suelo bajo sus pies con eficiencia, Eriol-Spinel levantaban las rocas como si no pesaran, Cerbero se había acabado las garras rascando la tierra. Junto a ellos, cada mago que podía cooperaba. Pero no bastaba.

Un repentino estallido los hizo volverse a todos a un punto entre los escombros, del polvo resultante surgió Ingrid, llevando por el hombro a un auror desfalleciente. Fue recibida con varitas amenazantes apuntando su pecho y rostro, pero no tenía tiempo para tonterías.

—¡Hay que sacar a todos los sobrevivientes! —exclamó, entregando al auror a sus congéneres—, y la chica… tenemos que sacar a la chica…

El miedo que Li experimentó al escuchar esas palabras lo superó, y milagrosamente pudo resistir el desmayo. Apenas se recuperó corrió hasta el agujero recién creado, donde comenzaban a evacuar, se coló a través del reducido espacio ahora iluminado por luces artificiales y mágicas, y nuevamente tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desfallecer.

Debajo de un montón de despojos pudo ver un brazo y una cabeza que sobresalían. Reconoció el ahora alborotado y sucio color caramelo del cabello de su amada y su corazón se partió en muchos pedazos.

Ignorando sus propias ganas de morir, tomó la loza, tratando de levantarla con toda la fuerza que tenía y el poder mágico que le quedaba, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, gritando de impotencia al ser incapaz de levantarla. Un momento después, vio a su lado que alguien se unía a su lucha. Rose, con los ojos enrojecidos comenzó a tirar también, y al otro lado, la jefa de seguridad de los invasores.

En sólo unos instantes, toda la familia de los Potter, los Weasley y Granger, así como aurores y antimagos se habían unido en una pelea común con su fuerza física y los hechizos que conocieran, logrando darle los centímetros necesarios al muchacho para hacer el rescate.

Xiao-Lang aferró por el torso a la chica, sacándola lo más rápido que pudo, y luego tomándola en brazos para llevarla al exterior: su cuerpo estaba frío y flácido, su rostro sucio estaba blanqueado por la tierra y sangre cubría su lado derecho, y una de sus piernas estaba torcida en un ángulo no natural. Por mucho, la peor pesadilla del lobo.

A miles de Kilómetros, cerca de Tokio, siendo casi medianoche, el plato de cristal que lavaba Fujitaka cayó estallando. En su propio hogar, Touya despertaba de un salto, encontrando a los pies de su cama a Yue con la cabeza entre las manos, viendo sus alas temblar. Tomoyo, en brazos de Kurogane despertó también de forma violenta, exclamando el nombre de su prima y peleando por salir del agua.

Al llegar afuera, Eriol y Spinel ya eran personas separadas, y junto con Cerbero miraban sin creer lo que pasaba. Fue Hermione la primera en llegar a Li, en un shock igual al de él. Se quedó en silencio mirando a la pareja. Tuvo que ser él, en completo estado de fuga quien rompió la quietud que ahora reinaba sobre las calles abandonadas y el edificio derrumbado, con una voz completamente plana y ausente:

—Está viva, ministra… se lo suplico, ayúdela.

Hermione atinó a asentir en silencio después de reaccionar. Hizo un gesto a Harry, indicándole que estaba a cargo, y desapareció llevando a los chicos directamente a San Mungo.

El sonido de la desaparición hizo eco por los fantasmagóricos segundos que siguieron. Lo siguiente que sonó fueron varios golpes y cristal rompiéndose. Ingrid había arrancado su móvil de la muñeca, arrojándolo al suelo y con la roca más grande que pudo cargar, lo molió a golpes, y un momento después, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, entregándose con las manos en la nuca. Todos los antimagos presentes la imitaron sin ninguna resistencia, sabiendo que la pequeña bruja que se había ido, les había salvado la vida, quizás a costa de la propia.

* * *

Sakura disfrutaba de ir a la playa. No lo hacía a menudo, porque no vivía tan cerca de ella como le gustaría, pero ciertamente se sentía tranquila y feliz en el agua, y de alguna manera le daba paz el estar sumergida hasta la cintura en esa agua clara y sin marea, bajo ese cielo luminoso que no daba pistas sobre si era el alba o el ocaso.

El cambio vino cuando notó que no estaba sola en ese onírico y hasta un instante atrás, tranquilizante paraje. Flotando de puntillas sobre el agua estaba su falsa madre.

—¿He muerto? —preguntó en un susurro.  
—Aún no, niña. Cincuenta y siete personas, contándote a ti, estaban sepultadas en el ministerio, no te importó quedarte ahí.  
—No podía escapar… cada una de esas personas quizás tenía familia, hermanos, hijos, padres… No podía abandonarlas egoístamente para volver yo a casa.

Las alas de La Parca se abrieron, y libró la distancia entre ambas en un parpadeo, haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera.

—¿Egoístamente? No sé si es inocencia o simple estupidez lo que te caracteriza, pequeña Sakura. — siseó. Podía verse un ligero matiz de irritación en el rostro indiferente de aquella entidad, pero era muy bien disimulado con la sonrisa taimada que dibujaba—. Yo no pierdo, nunca pierdo, no me voy de un lugar sin cobrar lo que el destino pone ante mí. Muchas de esas personas no merecían la segunda, tercera o cuarta oportunidad que les diste, lo que es más, con esto pudiste quitarle a tu padre una hija, una hermana a tu hermano, y el amor a tu Hilo Rojo. Yo voy a ocurrir a pesar de ti, pero creo que para este punto no lo entenderías. Vive con las consecuencias de tus elecciones sobre mí.

La mujer comenzó a alejarse sin darle la espalda a la maestra de cartas.

—Las cincuenta y siete personas… ¿todas sobreviviremos?  
—Sólo he tomado una de esas vidas. —Dijo La Muerte cambiando de forma y tono de voz mientras se alejaba.

Al final, quedó convertida en un niño pequeño que le recordaba lejanamente a Xiao-Lang, desvaneciéndose por completo y dejándola sola.

Sakura miró al agua por impulso, notando con horror que la que la rodeaba estaba mezclada con sangre.

* * *

El atardecer caía sobre Londres. De acuerdo a lo que Hermione había escuchado luego de dejar a Sakura y Xiao-Lang en San Mungo, no hubo pérdidas humanas que lamentar, y en unos días el Ministerio estaría reconstruido. Los antimagos capturados serían interrogados, y luego desmemorizados para regresarlos a la vida común. No había sentido en procesarlos como criminales.

Ella misma había insistido en que Sakura fuera tratada por Malfoy, y no se fue hasta que el curandero en persona recibió a la maltrecha jovencita, y llevaba ya algunas horas en su cuidado. Li se había quedado en la diminuta sala de espera confinada, seguía ausente, tratando por todos los medios de no pensar en un mundo sin Sakura.

La puerta exterior se abrió, dando paso a Molly, Akko y Meilin, la última guiaba a Tomoyo en una silla de ruedas, al parecer demasiado débil para andar por propio pie luego de enfrentar a "S". Li apenas si las miró, y volvió a poner la cabeza entre sus manos.

Estaba sucio aún, totalmente cubierto de tierra y sangre seca en algunas partes, imposible saber si era propia o ajena, y había perdido un zapato.

—¿Qué sabes de ella? —Preguntó Meilin, temerosa.  
—Que está viva. —Respondió, temblando un poco al sentir las maternales manos de Molly acariciando su nuca.

Pasaron sin hablar sólo un poco más, hasta que la puerta que daba al apartado médico se abrió, dejando salir la cetrina cara de Draco, que guardaba su varita en su bata.

Xiao-Lang se levantó, pero un miedo orgánico no le permitió caminar.

—La sacaron del derrumbe justo a tiempo —comenzó a explicar—. Tenía muchas fracturas, cortes y golpes, algunos muy graves pero ninguno de origen mágico, así que todo pudo ser corregido. Varios curanderos trabajaron conmigo para tratarla como era debido, y vaya que tomó tiempo. Supe que salvó a medio centenar de personas, es una heroína, es lo menos que merecía. Despertó hace unos minutos. No le quedarán más que cicatrices prácticamente imperceptibles. —Dijo con un sosegado optimismo, pero su tono de voz decía que había más—. ¿Quién es el responsable de ella?

El "soy su prima" de Tomoyo murió en el "soy su prometido" de Xiao-Lang. Malfoy miró a los presentes y se puso aún más pálido. El profesionalismo de médico finalmente se sobrepuso a la pena de hombre, a pesar de lo difícil que la siguiente pregunta iba a resultar.

—¿Sabían que la chica estaba embarazada?

Silencio asfixiante.

—¿Estaba…? —Preguntó Li con la voz trémula.

Más silencio asfixiante.

—Lo lamento mucho. —concluyó Draco, haciendo una seña con la mano, indicándole al lobo que podía pasar a verla.

Él obedeció corriendo, ignorando completamente los lamentos de Tomoyo y Meilin que ya se abrazaban para ese instante. Akko se dejó caer en una de las sillas, incapaz de concebir que era capaz de sentir tanta tristeza, y Molly anduvo con paso lento y cansado hasta Malfoy, dándole un par de palmaditas en la mejilla cuando lo alcanzó.

—Ha sido un día espantoso, Molly. Hubiera preferido no haber nacido para no ver esto.  
—Lo sé, muchacho… imagina estar en mis zapatos, que lo he visto ya dos veces.

* * *

Cuando la vio en la cama, no pudo evitar sentir un alivio inmenso junto con un dolor insoportable. Estaba viva y consciente, pero su expresión decía que no deseaba estarlo. Sus ojos apuntaban al techo, enrojecidos e hinchados. Su alma estaba rota, tal vez más allá de lo reparable.

Él se acercó lentamente y no fue hasta que tomó su mano que ella notó que estaba en la habitación. Se sostuvo de dicha mano como si su vida dependiera de ello, dejando que nuevas lágrimas de las que creyó ya agotadas inundaran sus mejillas, él se abrazó de ella, dejando que las propias se combinaran.

—No pude protegerlo… —dijo ella con voz cortada—. Perdóname, por favor…  
—Yo no pude protegerte a ti… no es tu culpa, sino mía. Tú eres quien debe perdonarme a mí.

Ahí estaban, vivos apenas, sanos apenas, juntos apenas.

Pero en más de un sentido, una parte de ellos murió esa tarde.

**Capítulo 21.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Gracias por sus comentario! Y un agradecimiento especial a CherryLeeUp por sus anotaciones sobre este episodio. He de insistir: ¡Sean fuertes conmigo!


	23. Vuelta a la Luz, Parte 1

**Retroalimentación:**

**Wonder Grinch chapter 22 . Mar 27:** Supongo que efectivamente no fue esperado. No puedo sino admirarte por tu profesionalismo, sigue así. Desde luego, una relación no sale sin "raspones" luego de algo así, sigue siendo fuerte conmigo, aún tenemos cositas por charlar de cara al desenlace de la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo!

**Brie97 chapter 14 . Mar 31:** Oh, no debes sentirte mal por eso. Sé que es complicado dar seguimiento a historias que sigues, en especial si estás desarrollando la propia, también soy consciente de que el crossover es complicado, y por lo mismo te agradezco por darme la oportunidad a pesar de ello. La escena de celos fue una favorita de muchos, yo incluido, porque es algo que no habíamos visto de parte de ella, sólo de él. La idea de la profecía era esa justamente, mostrarnos algo desolador y triste, pero sin dejar de lado la esperanza y la posibilidad de recuperar el futuro. Bueno, la inocencia se tenía que ir en algún momento. Muchas personas me han comentado algo parecido respecto a las escenas L, y el punto está justo en dónde acomodamos el erotismo en virtud a quienes somos… yo no creía que hubiera una tendencia tan marcada, pero según parece, ser niño pone mis ideas y conceptos en un lugar diferente… asumo que en aras de la diversidad intelectual y el crecimiento, es bueno que seamos tan diferentes entre hombres y mujeres. Gracias por tus comentarios, y como te decía antes, nada como una reseña larga para alegrar el alma. ¡Gracias de nuevo por seguir aquí!

**Michelle chapter 22 . Mar 27:** Querida Michelle: Bienvenida de vuelta. Espero que los problemas de comunicaciones que tienes se resuelvan pronto, descuida, esta historia y yo no iremos a ningún lado. El dolor es algo de lo que no podemos privar a nuestros personajes, les permite llegar a lugares que no alcanzarían en otras condiciones, y ayudan a dar verdadero significado a sus sacrificios y pensamientos. Es un hecho, sin importar cuán bien o mal te portes, serás susceptible a padecer las grandes tragedias de la vida. La Muerte es un personaje curioso, aún tenemos algo más que ver con ella ahora que estamos de cara a la conclusión del relato. ¡Gracias por tus ideas e impresiones! Recibe un abrazo para ti y tus seres queridos.

**CherryLeeUp chapter 22 . Mar 27:** Como dije antes: honor a quien honor merece. El desarrollo, si bien estará siempre centralizado en nuestros protagonistas, deberá dejar también una huella en los personajes de apoyo. Rose y Scorpius debían ver algo de eso también, y sí, ciertamente son mejores complementos que rivales. Sobre Al, descuida, aún tiene sorpresitas para nosotros. La guerra pareciera algo inherente a la naturaleza humana, podríamos explayarnos por párrafos y párrafos para hablar de sus perjuicios a la humanidad, y no llegaríamos a ningún lado. Súliman se corresponde con todo pensamiento religioso fanatizado para mí, y representa la ceguera voluntaria, el ímpetu, la violencia, la misoginia y la misantropía, y aunque como sucede con todo credo hay un grupo demográfico que se maneja con decencia, no puedes dejar de lado que un radical lo único que hace diferente es seguir al pie de la letra sus textos sagrados. La religión no hace buenas personas. A Eriol aún le reservo lo suyo, ten calma. Concuerdo contigo totalmente, cuidar un embarazo, aún sin que haya señales de riesgo es algo sumamente delicado. Nuestros protagonistas fueron irresponsables, y hubo consecuencias por ello. Bueno, ya están en el fondo… ahora hay que sacarlos, que no ha terminado la obra. ¡Gracias por el comentario!

**Guest chapter 22 . Mar 27:** ¡Gracias! Espero te guste lo que sigue.

**Liz Padilla chapter 22 . Mar 27:** Hola. Bueno, al decir que logré llevarte nuevamente a "Las Reliquias de la Muerte", puedo darme por servido. En parte era la idea, rememorar algo tan triste y pesado emocionalmente, me siento bien de haberlo logrado. Ahora a presenciar su ascenso. ¡Gracias por tus reseñas! Fueron inspiradoras.

**carmennj chapter 22 . Mar 28:** Hola. Bien, tu intuición fue acertada. Aunque no creí hacerlo tan evidente. Nuestros niños deben entender que sus actos tienen consecuencias, y habrá veces en que la vida no de advertencias, sino que simplemente deberán afrontar sus actos. Este es el caso. ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Un abrazo para ti también en cuarentena.

**Sahure chapter 22 . Mar 28:** Es cierto, la victoria fue parcial, y de hecho, sabía mucho a derrota. Y agárrate, porque esas interacciones con La Muerte no han acabado. Prepara pañuelos, o mejor, palomitas, que la cúspide argumental ya se está por servirse. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 22 . Mar 29:** Descuida, son tiempos complicados para todos. Desde la concepción de este giro de la historia supe que iba a ser un poco transgresor. El modelo tomado para los eventos tiene que ver estrechamente con el comportamiento entre facciones en una guerra civil, donde las fortalezas de las partes están más en sus símbolos que en la función de las instituciones, la recuperación del ministerio está sustentada en la idea de la recuperación moral de un sector de la población involucrada. Desde luego, tenía que hacer a los personajes principales parte de una catarsis determinante en todo sentido, debía marcarles un antes y un después, y decidí pasarlos por una situación alimentada de experiencias personales que ciertamente forjaron mi carácter para está etapa de la vida, la pérdida de la inocencia puede darse en muchos contextos y formas, y aunque no puedas recuperarla, puedes sanar y crecer a partir de eventos tan funestos. Ahora, siendo totalmente objetivos, aún en el canon, ninguno de los dos es ajeno a la muerte de seres queridos o de pérdidas permanentes, sin embargo, la misma naturaleza de sus carácteres está forjada y puede ser alimentada a partir del trauma, y es algo que trataré de expresar en la recta final del relato, y tienes toda la razón: el principal enemigo a abatir de forma introspectiva será la culpa. El final de la obra, aunque será fuerte e intenso, tratará de verter algo de justicia y equilibrio al escenario final y el desenlace. ¡Gracias por tu lectura! No esperaba menos de ti que una reseña sincera. El dato sobre la coincidencia de fechas… es cierto… esto lo volvió peor.

**Reader2109otp chapter 22 . Apr 5:** Como siempre, una reseña llena de luz para animar mi espíritu. Ahora, no estás para saberlo, pero reseñaste en mi cumpleaños, así que gracias por el regalo. La verdad es que temí por un momento que abandonaras la lectura, en especial porque conozco cuán sensibles pueden llegar a ser algunos de los lectores que tengo más tiempo de conocer, pero te agradezco por no hacerlo, por ser fuerte hasta el final conmigo y por darme tan sincera y hermosa reseña. Las piezas para el desenlace están casi totalmente acomodadas, así que prepara palomitas (o como le digan en tu país a las rosetas de maíz), refresco y un asiento cómodo que ya estamos por concluir. ¡Esas lágrimas no serán en vano! Muchas, de verdad muchas gracias por estos comentarios, dan mil años de inspiración.

* * *

Y ahora, a lo que vinimos.

**Capítulo 22.**

**Vuelta a la Luz, Parte 1.**

**o**

**De la culpa individual.**

Fátima, con un humor raro luego de escuchar de labios de Súliman lo acontecido en Londres, había decidido retroceder. En términos numéricos, la pérdida de dicha ciudad no era realmente significativa, era una entre decenas, y eventualmente la recuperarían. Supo que la Trinidad Británica había sobrevivido, pero estaba segura que una buena cantidad de aurores habían muerto a costa de algunos antimagos, y entre las bajas, muy probablemente estaba Kinomoto.

Asiria debería dar la confirmación de esas bajas, pero fue intervenida, por curioso que sonara, por sí misma. Chii había hecho su parte y mucha de la información del asalto, como las grabaciones de los drones, el _log_ de eventos y los signos vitales de los antimagos involucrados, había sido borrada.

La decisión fue abandonar Gran Bretaña y los equipos apostados en los países del imperio se reagruparían para volver a los Emiratos Árabes Unidos, y prepararse para el gran día: el lanzamiento internacional de Symbio el treinta y uno de diciembre. Menos de dos meses quedaban ante un evento de semejante magnitud que marcaría un parteaguas en la historia del mundo, disfrazado de un avance tecnológico.

El último de los aviones destinados a ese propósito, sobrevolaba ya para ese momento las aguas del Golfo Pérsico, llevando entre otras personas importantes, a "S" y a Súliman. El último apenas si dirigía la palabra a cualquier mujer, y durante todo el trayecto no había siquiera mirado a la muchachita, que aunque parecía dormitar, en realidad estaba conectada a través de sus usuales cables intravenosos a su Laptop. Su típica soledad no existía más, aún cuando esto era un secreto para todos los que la rodeaban, había cambiado desde su expulsión del Ministerio. Finalmente ella y Asiria habían conectado, y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

—¿Tienes creencias? —era una pregunta atípica, viniendo de una inteligencia artificial.  
—No —respondió "S" tajante. Y era cierto. Para su concepción del mundo, no existía nada en lo que creer—. ¿Te refieres a si creo en alguna de las deidades creadas por los humanos?  
—No seas modesta. Tú misma podrías sin problemas formar parte de ese panteón. No estoy cuestionando la divinidad, sino que estoy pensando en una serie de eventos muy específicos, una especie de escenario que parece planteado _a priori_ para que los que existimos, juguemos.  
—¿Hablas del destino?  
—Justamente.  
—Tampoco creo en él. Me parece un exceso ridículo de soberbia por parte de cualquiera creer que tiene predeterminado un camino, afectando la vida de los demás, aún cuando esa soberbia es algo que ha definido a la humanidad desde que tuvo acceso a la razón y la consciencia. Somos fortuitos, un accidente estadístico, una mera coincidencia en una parte insignificante del cosmos, una mota de polvo estelar con la pretensión de ser algo más.  
—Después de haber estudiado por este tiempo a la especie humana, creo que no puedo más que concluir que existe un propósito en su existencia. Si bien es cierto que podría catalogarse como "accidental" su aparición en el universo, no puedes dejar de lado que quizás su mismo propósito esté vinculado al universo mismo… Es decir, cuando los primeros peces se aventuraron fuera del agua, notaron que sus branquias y aletas no eran precisamente las más adecuadas para el nuevo entorno, y entonces…  
—Evolucionaron —completó la tecnomante.  
—Así mismo, ¿qué te dice que sus sentidos y su inteligencia no son una herramienta del universo para conocerse a sí mismo?

"S" no supo qué decir. Asiria ya pensaba, hacia elecciones, y se planteaba problemas más allá de la pura lógica matemática que la originó, y ahora tenía desde dudas existenciales hasta deseos propios. Su sofisticación se acercaba a la de un humano con la ventaja adicional de no estar limitada por el rudimentario "hardware" biológico de las personas. El siguiente paso luego de eso, sería plantearse cuestiones éticas y morales.

—¿Qué opina Fátima sobre tus impresiones?  
—Ella no las conoce. Tengo bloqueadas algunas bases de datos para ella, como las que me llevan a estos pensamientos.  
—¿Y por qué las compartes conmigo?  
—No lo sé en realidad, simplemente siento el deseo de hacerlo… como si fuera lo correcto al ser tú y yo tan parecidos, como si fuera…  
—Nuestro destino.  
—Y también será nuestro secreto. Fátima y Súliman son excelentes recipientes, la simbiosis de él la llevaré a cabo la noche que lancemos Symbio. Pero creo que será más benéfico para todos que tú y yo estemos juntos. Sería una posibilidad única de que esta especie logre por primera vez en su historia una evolución planificada más allá de las necesidades del entorno. ¿Tú qué opinas?

La tecnomante no respondió. Ella le tenía un enorme respeto a la inteligencia sin importar de donde naciera, a eso se debía en parte que aceptara ayudar a Fátima, y ahora a Asiria, y por eso mismo tenía mucho en la mente para ese momento. Una de las inteligencias que más respetaba le estaba replanteando una de sus creencias más arraigadas: la no existencia del destino.

* * *

—_Así, Radio Profeta está de regreso. Debo decir que todos los que trabajamos en esta radiodifusora y en el diario estamos más que aliviados de volver a las andadas_ —exclamó jovial el locutor en la radio mágica de Rose.  
—Y_ que lo digas_ —respondió la bruja que hacía la locución junto con él—, _pensé seriamente que el Ministerio tardaría mucho más en volver a la carga, pero míralos: el edificio fue completamente reconstruido en un par de semanas y casi todo volvió a su curso nuevamente. La Ministra ha dicho que debemos seguir al pendiente de la presencia de antimagos pues podrían estar preparando una nueva ofensiva, a pesar de que diera la impresión de que desaparecieron del país._  
—_Pues esperemos que nuestros héroes estén nuevamente ahí para protegernos si eso llegara a suceder._  
—_¿Te refieres al Jefe Potter y la Ministra?_  
—_Obviamente no… _—ironizó el sujeto, al parecer conocedor de algo que su compañera ignoraba, enfatizando el "obviamente"—_ El Profeta se encargó de interrogar a todos los aurores que pudo el día del ataque, a pesar de que la Ministra y el Jefe auror fueron renuentes a contarnos sobre la identidad de los refuerzos que pidieron. Y hubo un par que destacó esa tarde. Los presentes los han llamado llanamente "Los Amantes de Oriente"._  
—_¡Qué romántico!_  
—_Totalmente, y es que son sólo unos niños. Ignoramos de qué país de Oriente vienen, pero no nos quedan dudas de que son de Asia lejana. Lo único claro es que su participación fue muy importante en la recuperación del Ministerio. Tal es su fama que incluso se han ganado seudónimos por separado inspirados en sus talentos.  
—¿Y qué estás esperando para decirle a la audiencia?_  
—_Lo que sabemos es que el chico es un gran esgrimista, y ese día iba vestido de verde mientras empuñaba una espada ceremonial, aunque quienes la vieron no se ponen de acuerdo si era de forja china o japonesa. Lo han apodado "Jade Edge". La jovencita es una bruja poderosísima, y, de acuerdo a los testimonios, muy bella, pero la mayoría coincidió en que su fuerza mágica era atemorizante. La han nombrado "Deadly Blossom". Ella, según muchos de los que se terminaron de recuperar en San Mungo en estos días aseguran que les salvó la vida a costa de la propia, y es todo lo que sabemos._  
—_Sí, escuché sobre eso… mi hermana es auror y estuvo en la contienda ese día, me contó sobre esa bruja y como evitó que manchara su alma haciendo una maldición imperdonable, pero no pensé que fueran la misma… Mi familia, como la de muchos magos en Inglaterra, le deben mucho a esta jovencita, que esperamos de todo corazón que haya sobrevivido y se encuentre bien._  
—_Así es, amigos que nos escuchan en todos los territorios de Su Majestad y más allá del Imperio, la voz del pueblo británico se pronuncia por sus benefactores, ¡Sean benditos los Amantes de Oriente! ¡Que nuestro agradecimiento les sea transmitido a través de quienes sepan su identidad!_

Rose sonrió a su abuela luego de escuchar eso mientras preparaban las cena junto con Meilin, y los minutos siguientes se los pasó un tanto dispersa. Ya antes había visto a cercanos en muestras de afecto que iban más allá de lo diario, pero lo del Ministerio aquella tarde sí que le había llegado.

Presenciar la desesperación y el miedo en la cara de Xiao-Lang había sido revelador, pues por el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, trató de convencerse a sí misma de que aquello que unía a esos dos jovencitos era gusto, un enamoramiento juvenil tan común en la modernidad. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que conocía al menos de forma indirecta aquello que los unía, lo había visto muchas veces ya: libros, novelas románticas, tragedias históricas, clásicos de todos los tiempos y en todas las culturas. Ellos eran amantes de leyenda, algo más que simples enamorados, almas unidas por el destino, y se sentía increíblemente ridícula por haber intentado siquiera entrometerse entre ambos.

Supo a su regreso a la Madriguera que Scorpius pensaba igual, y de hecho, en un extraño ejercicio de internalización, se imaginaron mutuamente en los zapatos de aquellos visitantes de Asia: la idea era terrorífica… ninguno de los dos quería realmente enfrentarse a la idea de perderse mutuamente, y para ese punto ya no recordaban siquiera porque es que no estaban juntos. Tal vez lo mejor sería dejar de perder el tiempo.

* * *

Por las noches, Xiao-Lang despertaba luego de revivir el incidente en sus pesadillas, perdiendo la capacidad de recuperar el sueño. En dicha evocación el resultado era distinto al de aquel nefasto día, y se imaginaba formando parte de una marcha fúnebre que honraba a Sakura. En esa historia no tenía el valor de ver a la cara a los Kinomoto, sabiendo que podían reprochar con justicia su incompetencia ante el compromiso hecho a ellos. En esa terrible realidad, nada importaba en realidad: Alruwh o los hechiceros del mundo podían ganar el conflicto, pero para él no tenía significado ya.

En el tiempo que Sakura pasó hospitalizada, Li acudió a la única persona con la que sabía podía ventilar la serie de terribles eventos acontecidos en tan poco tiempo y también liberarse a sí mismo.

Ieran escuchó con el rostro tenso el relato de Xiao-Lang, se mantenía impertérrita, dejando que se desahogara, pero al final, sus ojos enrrojecidos la delataban en su propio dolor. Ella fue el pilar del chico al escuchar toda la historia, pero estaba deshecha al saber que su hijo menor tuvo que atravesar por semejante pena a tan corta edad. La culpabilidad también hizo mella en ella, porque si se hubiera enterado antes quizás hubiera podido colaborar para que Sakura evitara involucrarse en esa pelea.

Pero los "hubieran" no existían, nadie mejor que ella, lo sabía.

Ella reconoció en Sakura no sólo su inmenso poder, sino que vaticinó que tendría participaciones definitorias en más de un evento en la historia, y tal era su poder que en más de una ocasión había cambiado el destino. A final de cuentas, heredera de Clow.

—Y tú… ¿sigues amándola?  
—Claro que sí. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, misma que mostró entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de no mostrar cuán obvia e innecesaria le parecía.  
—A todo lo que ha pasado en estos días. —La matriarca dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar—. A veces, las circunstancias hacen cambiar las ideas de las personas, pero es bueno ver que ese no es tu caso. —Tomó la mano a su hijo y le dio un ligero apretón—. Necesitará saber que lo que sientes por ella no ha cambiado, y no sólo es cosa de que se lo digas, sino que deberás demostrárselo con tus actos. Si bien es una prueba difícil para ambos, ella debe estar llevando la peor parte.  
—Los primeros días luego de volver a La Madriguera apenas si me dirigió la palabra, y se resiste sutilmente a quedarse a solas conmigo. —Bufó con cierta irritación, tensando sus mejillas con impotencia—. He insistido, tratando en lo posible de respetar su espacio, no entiendo por qué me rechaza.  
—Tómalo con calma —dijo y le sonrió levemente—. No te está rechazando a ti en realidad, sino a sí misma. Ella cree que todo lo que pasó es su culpa, y está tratando de flagelarse por eso. Tienes que hacerla ver que…  
—Que también es mi culpa.  
—No. —Apoyó su respuesta con su cabeza y luego colocó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de su benjamín—. Tienes que hacerla ver que a veces las cosas malas simplemente le pasan a las personas buenas sin una razón. Es cierto que ella fue irresponsable al ir a una pelea conociendo su estado, y también es verdad que tú debiste ser más insistente en detenerla, pero ella hizo lo mejor para todos los presentes: salvó muchas vidas.  
—Ese es mi punto justamente, si la hubiera obligado a quedarse…  
—Yo debí contarle a tu padre sobre mi pasado común con Shandian, pero tomé la elección de no hacerlo. —admitió con rostro sereno—. Él murió en la ignorancia, y mucho de lo que nos ha pasado a últimas fechas derivó de mi desición.  
—Pero el resentimiento de mi tío no hubiera cambiado, estaba ahí desde antes de la muerte de papá y…  
—Exactamente —le interrumpió sin cambiar de expresión—. Yo ya asumí ese pasado, hice lo que tenía que hacer para hacerlos prosperar a ustedes, y ahora mismo busco prepararme para recuperar y volver a entregarles el legado que les corresponde. Deja de pensar que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes de haber tomado otro camino, porque la realidad es una y no se puede cambiar. Lo único que conseguirás será atormentarte más y no podrás ver la verdad.  
—¿Qué verdad?  
—Que el futuro aún los aguarda. —Enderezó su cuerpo en toda su altura y tomó la postura que la caracterizaba, la de la gran matriarca—. La única forma honorable de redimir sus errores es perdonándose a sí mismos más que entre ustedes. Recuerda, hijo, el amor real se manifiesta en la forma en la que se ayudan mutuamente a enfrentar las adversidades de la vida.  
—¿Y cómo lograré que ella sepa esto? No puedo siquiera hablarle en privado.  
—Dale un poco de tiempo, como te dije, la peor parte debe estarla llevando ella, la culpa es un mal consejero y si bien no puede destruir lo que hay entre ustedes, puede hacerle mucho daño.

* * *

Las primeras semanas luego de volver de San Mungo, Sakura despertaba sobresaltada entre lágrimas y gritos, con Tomoyo o Meilin consolándola, para luego recuperar el sentido de la realidad y verse en la habitación común de las chicas en La Madriguera.

Nadie tenía una idea certera de qué era lo que le pasaba, sólo aquellas que se habían enterado de su verdadera pérdida y desde luego Xiao-Lang, eran conscientes de lo que torturaba a la maestra de cartas, más allá del estrés postraumático de quedar sepultada viva y casi morir bajo los restos del Ministerio de Magia.

Tenía una pesadilla recurrente: la charla con La Muerte. Su mente lastimada le jugaba cada vez una broma de mal gusto diferente, haciéndola ahogarse en el agua ensangrentada donde se vio la primera vez, o mostrándole el rostro de La Muerte imitando a su madre a medio camino a la putrefacción, o bien, siendo un esqueleto alado del que sólo sus ojos quedaban como evidencia de vida.

Y aquél niño del que nunca sabría el nombre. Del que tuvo que despedirse antes de saludar por primera vez. El aire se le iba cada vez que rememoraba su pequeño rostro desvaneciéndose, y aunque poco a poco iba dejando atrás los ataques de ansiedad, la opresión en el pecho la hacía desear no ser capaz de sentir nada más, y que tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que todo hubiera terminado esa tarde en Londres.

Agradeció con palabras parcas el que Xiao-Lang le llevara el desayuno durante esos días, aún cuando los primeros apenas si tomó algo de té. Procuraba no hablar mucho con él, no tenía el valor de verlo a los ojos, y aunque nunca vio ni el mínimo matiz de reproche en su mirada, pensaba que no podría soportar un reclamo hecho por él. Seguramente para ese momento debía odiarla por destruir aquello que los había llenado de tanta esperanza y felicidad, y que no podría volver a ese lugar donde tenía la garantía de ser feliz nuevamente: entre sus brazos.

Ella sólo se estaba preparando. No merecía la felicidad que él le daba nuevamente, y no iba a reclamarla. Su castigo sería la soledad, pero sería demasiado doloroso recibirla en forma de reproche por parte de aquél que tanto amaba. Si él llegaba en cierto momento a reclamarle por sus acciones, estaba segura de que no podría soportarlo, que se volvería loca, que luego de eso no tendría ganas ya de vivir. Tal vez habían reparado su cuerpo, apenas si había un par de evidencias de que estuvo al borde de la muerte, pero su alma seguía rota, hecha fragmentos muy pequeños y no se sentía con fuerzas para intentar reconstruirla.

No sólo era Xiao-Lang el receptor de sus actos. Tomoyo, Meilin, Eriol. Todos los que podían considerarse sus cercanos padecían ese afán de ser apartados de ella.

—Señora Li… —dijo con sorpresa la chica una mañana de aquel particularmente frío noviembre.

Ieran estaba en la sala de estar de La Madriguera, tomando el té con Arthur y Molly. La matriarca se puso de pie, y luego de hacer una reverencia, le preguntó si podían hablar. Sakura aceptó de inmediato, y unos minutos después, las dos mujeres andaban con tranquilidad aparente por los prados de césped silvestre de los terrenos Weasley.

Sakura no pudo evitar notar que Ieran para ese momento lucía cansada. Su cabellera, otrora ónix destellante estaba plagada de canas, y sus pómulos eran más angulosos y pronunciados, como si hubiera perdido mucho peso.

—Ante todo, quiero darte mis condolencias —comenzó la mujer en su eterno estoicismo—, espero que no te moleste que Xiao-Lang me haya contado lo que sucedió.  
—Muchas gracias. —respondió ella luego de negar con la cabeza, y tratando por todos los medios de sonreír, obteniendo una extraña mueca, y sólo después de muchos esfuerzos pudo cerrar la idea—. Estaremos bien a pesar de eso.

Ieran la miró de reojo. Era evidente que las palabras de la chica no expresaban de ninguna manera su verdadero sentir.

—Sé que no he sido precisamente de ayuda desde que todo comenzó. —La dama miró hacia la extensa campiña—. De no haber sido por ti, probablemente Shandian habría acabado conmigo el mismo día que tomó la mansión Li, no he podido proveer de recursos a mi hijo o a ti, y no estuve para orientarlos. Mi inacción ha tenido consecuencias tan funestas como las que ya han tenido que soportar.  
—Pero nada de esto es su culpa, no debe sentirse así, —Sakura, ausente, seguía la conversación entre suspiros, como si cada oración le demandara más aire del que podía tomar—, la vida me trajo hasta aquí, tomé decisiones y lo que resultó de ellas es lo que tengo ahora. La única responsable soy yo.  
—Has crecido muchísimo y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, no deberías saber estas cosas a tu edad.  
—Descubrí mi herencia mágica a los diez por accidente, desde entonces, a pesar de lo mucho que me esforcé, no pude tener lo que podríamos llamar "una vida normal". Para este punto estoy un poco resignada, tengo la impresión de que es mi responsabilidad con el mundo.

A pesar de la coyuntura, la señora Li no podía sino admirar, aunque fuera en silencio a aquella jovencita: acababa de pasar por una de las pruebas más duras para una mujer, con seguridad, su espíritu estaba devastado, y con todo y eso, hacía un gran esfuerzo para no entregarse a la depresión. Sin embargo, podía notar que el problema de Sakura era menos evidente, pero no por ello menos grave: no parecía interesada o dispuesta a sanar.

—No quiero sonar atrevida, Sakura. Sé que tu madre no estuvo contigo para algunas situaciones, si no te molesta, yo podría… —no sabía cómo manejar esa situación, y le resultaba irónico y hasta contradictorio… Ella había criado a cuatro mujeres y un varón con resultados aceptables, pero ella no era su hija, y se ponía más raro en el hecho de saber que ella y su hijo ya se habían "conocido" en términos bíblicos—. Si tú llegaras a tener cualquier tipo de consulta o inquietud, sobre cualquier tema…  
—Muchas gracias, Señora Li —la mueca que trataba de ser sonrisa volvió, rescatándola de la incomodidad en el reconocimiento de sus buenas intenciones—. Por supuesto, ante cualquier duda, será la primera persona a la que recurriré. Me hizo muy feliz que me visitara hoy y espero me permita a mí ir a verla más a menudo.  
—Claro. Y ya que hablamos de eso… ¿Xiao-Lang ha estado tratándote bien?

Sakura bajó la mirada y continuó su marcha.

—Sí. Ha sido excepcional. Más de lo que debería —agregó esto último en un susurro apenas audible.  
—¿Más de lo que debería? —preguntó Ieran, haciéndole ver que la había escuchado.  
—Sí.. es decir… Él se ha portado increíble conmigo a pesar de…

Su voz se quebró, incapacitándola para continuar la explicación. Ieran detuvo la marcha de ambas, tomándola de la mano.

—¿A pesar de qué?  
—A pesar de lo que he hecho… Yo… por mi culpa es que todo esto pasó —dijo con la voz descompuesta—. Si yo lo hubiera escuchado, si no hubiera sido tan testaruda e irresponsable y me hubiera quedado aquí…  
—Probablemente muchos magos y antimagos no hubieran vuelto a casa —la interrumpió con voz suave y maternal—. No habría sido posible la recuperación del Ministerio, y muchas familias habrían sido destruidas, incluso las mismas que viven en esta casa. Conociendo eso, ¿crees que podrías con el arrepentimiento? —La tomó en brazos, estimulándola para que finalmente rompiera en llanto y teniendo la misma sensación que cuando consolaba a alguna de sus hijas en su adolescencia—. La vida difícilmente será como la planeamos, millones de personas mueren a diario sin un verdadero motivo, de forma fortuita, sin que el mundo reciba algo a cambio de su sacrificio. Tú diste algo más que tu vida por la de otros.  
—Pero no fue mi vida la que di…  
—Claro que sí. Una parte de tu corazón estaba ahí, junto con una de Xiao-Lang. Por eso mismo, es importante que le permitas ayudarte, y que él se ayude a sí mismo a través de ti.  
—¿Ayudarnos a qué?  
—A perdonarse. Pero no el uno al otro, sino cada uno a sí mismo en mutua compañía. Es un proceso muy duro y doloroso, pero créeme… es mejor hacerlo junto a aquella persona a quien se ama.  
—¿Usted lo ha intentado?  
—Sí, cuando murió el padre de Xiao-Lang. —Hizo una breve pausa, recordando a aquel que había sido su compañero de vida—. Tú escuchaste nuestra historia, hubo muchas mentiras y secretos que me guardé para cuando Hien se fue. La culpa casi me somete.  
—Pero el señor Hien ya no estaba para enmendarlo… ¿cómo lo hizo?  
—Mis hijos, Sakura. Tenía a mis cuatro señoritas y al niño más encantador, aquel que heredó lo mejor de su padre —dijo, con mirada orgullosa—. Cada uno de mis niños llevaba consigo una virtud que irremediablemente me recordaba a él. Ellos fueron mi refugio y me daban fuerzas para levantarme cada día. Sólo a través de ellos pude perdonarme a mí misma por lo que hice, y finalmente lograrlo.  
—¿Lograr qué? —preguntó, la intriga le dio una pequeña tregua a su llanto, en la cual secó sus lágrimas y trató de recomponer su voz.  
—Dejar el pasado atrás, porque si no lo hacía, no podría continuar. Si no eres capaz de soltar el equipaje viejo, no puedes tomar el nuevo, si la culpa y el arrepentimiento son la carga que llevan tus brazos, no podrás abrirlos cuando las oportunidades de la redención y la felicidad aparezcan listas para que las recibas —tomó con delicadeza su mejilla, haciendo que la viera a los ojos—. Déjale llegar a ti. Yo te garantizo que no habrá reclamos, y al igual que tú, lo único que desea es que vuelvan a estar juntos. No te presiones, sé que te costará un poco de trabajo, pero debes permitirte sanar un día a la vez.

* * *

—_Oui, Colonel. Je m'en occuperai. Merci_. —Charlotte cortó la llamada y guardó su viejo móvil analógico.

Dando un suspiro llegó hasta donde Eriol, Tomoyo y Kurogane recolectaban vegetales diversos de la hortaliza que Neville había instalado en uno de los prados de La Madriguera. Cruzó los brazos, viendo como el primero andaba entre los breves sembradíos moviendo su varita, logrando con ello que las zanahorias y papas flotaran hasta su canasta. Un poco más lejos, Kurogane optaba por el método no mágico de rodillas, con las manos cubiertas de tierra y la frente aperlada, e iba depositando con cuidado los rábanos, batatas y jengibres en la canasta que Tomoyo cargaba.

La rubia negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía sardónicamente. Incluso en una labor tan propia de las provincias, Tomoyo sólo reforzaba su afán de compararla con una muñeca de porcelana al llevar un vestido celeste de olanes y una sombrilla. Rodó los ojos al verla inclinarse un poco ante el samurai, aunque dada la estatura de este, estaban prácticamente al nivel al tenerlo de rodillas, secando con toques delicados el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo. Y con todo y eso, le daba un extraño sentimiento de satisfacción verlos juntos. Era como ver a un par de leones, ambos eran monstruos en sus disciplinas, algo que había comprobado en las últimas semanas, tan semejantes, pero al mismo tiempo tan distintos, y se preguntó si lograrían trascender estando juntos, deseando muy para sí misma que así fuera, en especial luego de ver el ánimo de Tomoyo decaer un poco ante el escenario de ver a su prima tan cerca de morir.

Volvió a la seriedad al pensar en la llamada que acababa de terminar. Había solicitado refuerzos de su jefa, le contó lo que ella misma supo de la recuperación del ministerio, pero Suzumiya había sido tajante: no habría refuerzos. Cosas igual de graves pasaban en otras partes, la crisis de los magos era mundial, y había lugares donde la estaban pasando mucho peor.

En los escalones que daban a la entrada principal a la casa, Rose y Scorpius lideraban una disertación maliciosa sobre Al y otras cosillas, esto para tratar de recuperar algo de la chispa de Meilin, y obteniendo eventuales sonrisillas sutiles de ella, que luchaba desde su trinchera por superar su propia tristeza, pues su ánimo también había decaído en los últimos días. Cada cuanto, el rubio tomaba la mano de la pelirroja, aparentemente habían solucionado temas pendientes entre ellos y ahora cooperaba con el chisme, aprovechando que su mejor amigo estaba con su padre en Londres.

Sakura, como había sido su costumbre en los últimos días, había preferido la tranquilidad de la habitación de las chicas, aunque en un afán de mantener la mente ocupada, repasaba sus clases e incluso practicaba un poco de magia.

Todos la extrañaban.

—Hola, Rose.  
—¿Syaoran? —preguntó extrañada Rose al ver al muchacho de pie ante ella—. Hola… ¿pasa algo?  
—Perdona la molestia, es sólo… ¿tendrás un minuto? —Eso sí que la había tomado por sorpresa. A pesar de sus intentos de acercamiento en el pasado, él normalmente la ignoraba.

La chica respondió con un asentimiento, y dejó a sus acompañantes seguir con la conversación, mientras ella comenzaba a dar un breve paseo por las campiñas al lado del lobo. Anduvieron por algunos minutos sin hablar o siquiera verse. Desde su regreso de Londres aquel fatídico día, notó como los muchachos se habían distanciado un poco, y lo lamentaba mucho, su aprecio por ambos creció muchísimo, junto con una gran admiración por Li y un gran respeto por Sakura.

—Discúlpame por interrumpirte de forma tan grosera —inició él.  
—Descuida. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
—Bien… como has podido notar, nuestras tradiciones mágicas son muy diferentes, hay cosas que yo no sé hacer y que para ustedes son cosa de todos los días.  
—Igual que ustedes. Las Cartas Transparentes son literalmente un sueño hecho realidad, y eso de dominar los elementos simplemente es una locura.  
—Sí… bien, el punto es… ¿podrías enseñarme a hacer algo?

Rose frunció el entrecejo un poco. Definitivamente eso no era lo que esperaba.

—¿Y qué será eso que necesitas que te enseñe?

* * *

—_Veo que no has probado tu Symbio, Shandian_ —dijo Fátima en un sutil reclamo a su socio en aquella videollamada.  
—No ha sido necesario, pero descuida, me animaré pronto. Leí lo que Súliman pudo hacer con él, a pesar de la pérdida del Ministerio británico.  
—_Te recomendaría que no bajaras la guardia. Los ingleses no fueron los únicos que intentaron una revuelta, aunque fueron los únicos en tener éxito hasta ahora. Alemania y Estados Unidos lo intentaron también._  
—¿Qué pasó con ellos?  
—_Los aplastamos. Sé precavido, Shandian. Al menos hasta el año nuevo. Después de ese día, no habrá regreso. La raza mágica estará de cara a su extinción y una nueva era para la humanidad comenzará._  
—Ya lo creo que sí. Gracias por la llamada.  
—_Seguimos en contacto._

El patriarca Li se volvió con aprensión hacia la silla ocupada entre las sombras de su despacho.

—Dime que no te inquieta ni un poco ese aire mesiánico que Fátima desarrolló en estos meses.  
—Cuando has vivido tanto como yo, te darás cuenta de que todos los "revolucionarios" son parecidos. Cuando alguien cree de forma tan ferviente que cambiará al mundo, se vuelve necesariamente mesiánico y sus modos cambian —siseó Erron—. Para mí es natural su comportamiento. Sin embargo, de un tiempo para acá si que he podido notar algo: ella es como si no fuera más ella. No sé cómo explicarlo, es como si alguien más se hubiera adueñado de su cuerpo. Pero no es mi problema, me ha pagado bien hasta el momento, lo que haga después con su "imperio" no es de mi incumbencia.  
—Cuando todo termine, el Clan Li podría seguir requiriendo de tus servicios.  
—Y entonces negociaremos. Por ahora, lo mejor será estar al pendiente. No queremos otra revuelta como las de Europa y América, ¿cierto?

El pistolero dio un toque al ala de sus sombrero como despedida y salió del despacho. Shandian se mantuvo reflexivo unos segundos y luego habló al móvil en su muñeca.

—Envía el siguiente mensaje de texto a Beiji-Hu: "Necesito que regreses a Hong Kong cuanto antes. Debemos prepararnos para la víspera del año nuevo". Confirma recepción y lectura del mensaje.

Entendido.  
12:17  
Yo: Necesito que regreses a Hong Kong cuanto antes. Debemos prepararnos para la víspera del año nuevo.  
12:17 Mensaje enviado.  
12:17 Mensaje recibido.  
12:18 Mensaje leído.

12:25  
Beiji-Hu: De acuerdo. Tomaré un vuelo el próximo fin de semana. Espero tengamos una celebración agradable.

* * *

—Bien… ¿y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Tienes idea de a dónde ir? —había un ligero matiz de preocupación en la voz de Yukito mientras preguntaba eso y miraba en todas direcciones.  
—Tendrá que guiarnos la intuición… recuerda lo que el monstruo siempre dice.  
—Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.  
—Justamente. Busquemos algo de comer.

Y aunque creía fervientemente en esas palabras, tanto como Yukito o Yue lo hacían, no podía dejar de pensar que tenían todo en contra. En un intento de reducir su ansiedad, se concentró en admirar la hermosa estructura interior del aeropuerto de Heathrow, pero su asombro no alcanzaba a superar la preocupación inicial.

Touya había gastado prácticamente todo lo ahorrado en el fideicomiso de Sakura. A diferencia de los viajes internacionales hechos por su padre, ninguna universidad lo auspiciaba, no había guías o alojamiento, no sabía a dónde tenía que llegar ni tenía recursos para volver. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento desgarrador y horrible en aquella noche de octubre, junto con la interrupción de las llamadas rutinarias de su única hermana lo habían llevado a la desesperación, y sólo había una cosa clara en su mente: debía llegar a ella, de un modo u otro.

Caminaron por algunos minutos hasta llegar a una popular cadena de café, y luego de maldecir internamente por lo ridículamente alto de los costos del par de bebidas adquiridas, se sentaron en una de las pequeñas mesas del establecimiento, mirando distraídamente en todas direcciones.

—Parece que a pesar de todo, no pierdes el encanto —susurró divertido Yukito.  
—¿Y ahora de qué estás hablando?

Con mucho disimulo, el chico de lentes señaló con la mirada a una joven a unos metros de ellos. Era una chica alta y, por qué no, atractiva, de largo cabello castaño, y cada cierto tiempo los miraba furtivamente. Aunque no era necesariamente una mirada de gusto, era más de curiosidad… o familiaridad, como si tratara de reconocerlos, y de hecho, Touya comenzaba a sentir que la había visto antes en algún lugar… cabello castaño obscuro, facciones agraciadas, ojos avellanados con tendencia al color miel…

Su análisis se interrumpió cuando la mujer se levantó, y a su encuentro llegó un tipo ya entrado en años. Comenzaron a hablar en chino, idioma que Yukito entendía gracias a Yue y del que Touya tenía nociones básicas. No pudieron evitar escuchar la conversación:

—Tío Baoshu —exclamó solícita—, ¿qué tal tu vuelo?  
—Sin incidentes, Futie… ¿cómo está Ieran?  
—Ha estado mejor… a decir verdad, todos los Li hemos estado mejor.

Todos los comensales miraron repentinamente la escena, cuando Touya, sobresaltado, había avanzado hasta los que conversaban.

—¿Están hablando de Ieran Li? —preguntó en voz demasiado alta.

Ante la mirada asustada de Baoshu, el desconcierto en el rostro de Futie fue lentamente sustituido por una sonrisa triunfal. Sabía desde que ese par llegó al café que los había visto antes.

* * *

Esa mañana, Sakura había repetido la rutina. Se levantó, se arregló parcamente, comenzó a tomar la lección del día y amable declinó a la invitación a desayunar junto con el resto de la familia, a lo cual Molly accedió con cierta resignación, recordándole que su lugar en la mesa siempre estaría ahí.

Algunos minutos después y siguiendo el mismo esquema, Xiao-Lang tocó en la puerta de la habitación, llevando la charola con el desayuno como había hecho desde que ella volvió.

Ella agradeció con voz suave, pero sin mirarlo, como también se había vuelto su costumbre.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó él—, creo que necesitamos hablar y arreglar nuestra situación.  
—No… no creo que sea necesario. Estamos bien… sólo necesitamos…  
—¿Te parece de verdad que estamos bien, Sakura? —preguntó, ganando aplomo— Apenas si nos dirigimos la palabra, no he visto tus ojos desde hace semanas y yo…  
—Perdóname… —le interrumpió, presa del pánico, y le dirigió la mirada apenas por unos breves segundos—. Necesito tiempo y…  
—¿Cuánto tiempo más?  
—No lo sé… pero mientras eso sucede, podrías… buscar a alguien más. Veo que te llevas particularmente bien con Rose últimamente.

Esas palabras fueron como una bofetada. No hubo golpe o sonido, pero así lo sintió Xiao-Lang. Incrédulo se levantó del asiento que había tomado y caminó hasta la puerta, mientras Sakura hundía aún más su mentón en el pecho, aparentemente preparándose para ponerse a llorar en cuanto él dejara la habitación.

Él hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse, y sólo así evitó dar un portazo al irse. Caminó con paso más fuerte de lo usual por uno metros, y luego se quedó clavado al piso. Casi se da una bofetada a sí mismo al ver que estaba dejando de lado su verdadero propósito y volvió de inmediato a la habitación. Ahí, Sakura ya sollozaba, y por lo mismo no lo había visto volver.

—_Colloportus_ —el chico quedó frente a una sorprendida Sakura que aún no se atrevía a mirarlo después de atrancar la puerta—. No saldremos de aquí hasta resolverlo todo, Sakura.  
—Por favor, Xiao-Lang… quisiera estar sola…  
—Yo te amo, Sakura, y no nos iremos de aquí hasta que estemos listos para hacerlo.

**Capítulo 22.**

**Fin.**


	24. Vuelta a la Luz, Parte 2

**Retroalimentación:**

**Reader2109otp chapter 23 . Apr 10:** Hola, ahijada. Con lo del cumpleaños, cosas de la vida, una celebración en cuarentena fue atípica por decir lo menos. Sobre las emociones, todo lo contrario, fue genial recibirlas así de frescas e impulsivas, tan "tú". Gracias por la felicitación. En efecto, nuestro antagonista principal tiene una revelación sobre su propia existencia, y está lista (listo) para reclamar su lugar en el mundo. Digamos que muchas cosas con el futuro son imposibles de cambiar, pero el afluente ya es distinto, poca, pero hay esperanza, lo mismo para todos los involucrados. Por algún motivo, al menos así en nuestra cultura, cuando el mundo se cae sólo hay alguien en quién confiar de forma tan ciega: tu santa madre, aunque no te aconseje, con que te escuche es suficiente. Aprecia a la tuya, nadie sabe lo que tiene. La culpa nos convierte en nuestros peores enemigos cuando la dejamos entrar tan dentro de nuestra mente, no sólo es una terrible influencia, sino un pésima consejera. Como es bien sabido, una reunión de este tipo sólo puede significar algo: el inicio del fin. Así que antes de todo, te anticipo: estamos ante la recta final del relato, agárrate porque se viene lo bueno. ¡Gracias por tus maravillosos comentarios!

**Wonder Grinch chapter 23 . Apr 10:** Hola. ¿No te ha pasado? Tú montando toda una escena, y cuando la miras en retrospectiva años después, no puedes evitar sentir vergüenza de tus actos. Así se debe sentir Rose para este momento. No te mueras, lo van a hablar. Su hermano… ya está cerca. Gracias por seguir aquí, en la historia, y espero disfrutes el capítulo.

**Guest chapter 23 . Apr 10:** ¡Gracias! Aquí la continuación. Se va a poner bueno.

**Liz Padilla chapter 23 . Apr 11:** Hola. Estoy asumiendo que estas dos reseñas son tuyas, hazme saber si me equivoco. Sí, estos dos capítulos han sido melancólicos, me alegra saber que aún tengo la capacidad de sorprenderte. Ieran es un personaje que desde mi óptica merecía cierta justicia, siempre la vemos demasiado rígida y eso, pero creo que no podría tener hijos como los que tuvo si hubiera tenido esos defectos de carácter, es una buena mujer en una situación complicada, la viudez la hizo dura, pero no inhumana. Sobre ese dolor de madre, créeme que mi fuente no fue investigada, sino vivida. Soy padre de uno que nos hizo sufrir mucho mientras lo buscábamos y esperábamos. La resolución de esa charla está aquí, espero disfrutes el capítulo, este será un poco más largo y estamos de cara al desenlace. Y sí, sus nuevos seudónimos… era necesario, ¿no?

**CherryLeeUp chapter 23 . Apr 11:** Hola. Ese es un punto que muchos (yo incluido) quizás dejaron de lado: Asiria es como un virus, lentamente se está adueñando de su anfitrión, y apenas está iniciando su camino. Efectivamente, desde su perspectiva, la victoria no es cuestión de si pasará o no, sino de cuándo pasará. Veamos hasta dónde la llevan todas esas reflexiones y preguntas introspectivas. Todo personaje merece crecer a partir de la experiencia, sería muy triste no explorar esos caminos. Eso también es algo poco explorado, como hijos, todos asumimos que es simple para nuestros padres escucharnos y guiarnos, pero tienes toda la razón al decir que una parte de ese dolor es tomado por ellos cuando se los compartimos. En efecto, el peor enemigo de Sakura es ella misma para este momento, y por más que los que te quieren traten de sacarte de la cabeza la idea de que la vida sigue, a veces uno se define a través de su propio dolor antes de darse cuenta o decidir salir adelante. Muchas de esas dudas se resolverán en este episodio, para otras, paciencia, que ya estamos llegando al final. ¡Gracias por tus palabras y consejos!

**cerezo01 chapter 16 . Apr 13:** ¡Hola y bienvenida de vuelta! No tienes idea de cuán feliz me hace saber que te ha gustado este proyecto de la manera en que me relatas. Si bien es cierto que algunos personajes son, en su naturalez, cautivadores, yo voy más por sus universos y contextos, y que esa es su principal aportación a la ficción: nos dan posibilidades infinitas. Antes leí algunos crossover de estas dos series, y sin ánimo de sonar petulante, muchos me decepcionaron bastante, es realmente gratificante ver que no voy por ese camino, y créeme, trato de ser muy respetuoso con las obras originales, si bien me tomo licencias, trato de mantener sus esencias. Te agradezco igual por notar la necesaria humanización en el crecimiento y desarrollo de los personajes, es algo que, en mi muy humilde y personal punto de vista, CLAMP nos quedó a deber… es decir… ¡son adolescentes!, ¡sus cuerpos y mentes están cambiando todos los días! Sería muy irrespetuoso con ellos seguir tratándolos como si de niños se tratara. Tomoyo es una balita, merece protagonismo pues es un gran personaje, al igual que Kurogane. Si bien es cierto que lo que une a SxS es abrumadoramente poderoso, algo de incertidumbre siempre se agradece… y la profecía tuvo efectos adversos a mi salud de la mano de muchas personas que al igual que tú me amenazaron… el mundo es un lugar muy interesante. Los temas que tratas sobre la evolución de héroes y antagonistas está por llevarnos a un desenlace, y es bueno ver que está fresco lo de Yuuko en tu mente, habrá algo importante ahí. ¡Uh, La Muerte…! Aún tiene dolores que ofrecernos. Gracias por notar la investigación. Mucha parte efectivamente de una búsqueda intensa, otra de cosas vivenciales (soy armador de computadoras, me sé por ahí algunos trucos) y es genial ver que alguien nota y reconoce esa parte. Estás cerca de quedar al día, y mientras escribo estas líneas, nos acercamos inevitablemente a un desenlace. Ojalá puedas estar al parejo para cuando ese día llegue. Muchas gracias por tu reseña, es motivadora e inspiradora, ya quiero ver qué opinas del resto del relato. ¡Hasta pronto!

**carmennj chapter 23 . Apr 14:** Hola. Ni hablar, el escenario es muy obscuro, pero definitivamente existe la esperanza de que lo solucionen y se quiten de encima la sombra de la culpa. En efecto, será complicado, pero es ahí donde puedes ver el amor en todo su esplendor: ante la adversidad. Es una buena idea temer de los antagonistas, en especial de cara a la recta final de la historia, misma a la que estamos llegando. ¡Un abrazo para ti y los tuyos en estos tiempos tan curiosos que nos está tocando vivir!

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 23 . Apr 15:** ¡Infinitas gracias por tus comentarios! El asunto de Touya estaba directamente ligado a la ausencia de recursos… en este punto, ni siquiera los Li tienen los suficientes, y muchos ignoran que el poder adquisitivo es algo que, nos guste o no, pesa en el mundo real a la hora de lanzarse a un proyecto (o a un rescate). Sí esa conversación va a ser fuerte, ya lo verás. ¿Qué te hace pensar en el destino Touya-Futie? Eso me interesa. El destino será un tema recurrente, como persona real, más allá de la ficción, no creo en él, sin embargo, es una figura literaria sumamente interesante que aún quiero explorar. Haces bien en considerar a los antagonistas ahora que nos acercamos al desenlace, aún tienen mucho que darnos. Para ser cabeza de una familia como la suya, Ieran debe ser sabia y fuerte, creo que nadie mejor que ella podía dar consuelo y consejo a este par si es que queremos verlos fuera del lodo y listos para volver al campo de batalla. ¡Gracias por otro más de tus increíbles análisis, los gozo sobremanera. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

* * *

Antes de todo, debo un agradecimiento especial a **CherryLeeUp** por sus comentarios y anotaciones para este capítulo, fue de una inmensa ayuda.

¡Gracias de antemano por sus reseñas! ¡Me hacen muy feliz! ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Capítulo 23.**

**Vuelta a la Luz, Parte 2.**

**o**

**De la redención conjunta. Y de la inevitable víspera del inicio del fin.**

—¿Por qué no me dejas llegar a ti? —cuestionó Li en tono bajo, apenas pudiendo evitar que sonara como una acusación.

La jovencita se quedó muda y no levantó la mirada. Al seguir él de pie, no pudo evitar sentir que nunca la había visto tan pequeña e indefensa, recordándole al momento lo vulnerable que lucía aquél lejano día en su niñez compartida, en el que por primera vez fue rechazada y él estuvo ahí para consolarla.

Con cautela intentó tocar una de sus manos, pero al sentir la cercanía, ella se levantó rápidamente y caminó algunos pasos lejos de él, hacia la ventana, abrazándose a sí misma por los hombros.

Irritado ante su comportamiento, Li no pudo más que suspirar en el mayor silencio posible. Si no podía establecer contacto físico, debía abrir un canal con ella, y aunque fuera verbal… iba a doler, pero no podía pensar en otra forma, tenía, a través de esa confrontación, que hacerla ver que necesitaba que abriera los ojos, que después de todo ese letargo, volviera a la luz.

—Sakura… lo que pasó…  
—Por favor, Xiao-Lang, no…  
—Nada de eso fue tu culpa.

Ella clavó las uñas en sus propios hombros, temblando. No presa del frío, sino de una repentina y creciente ira.

—¿Y qué esperas obtener diciendo eso? ¡Estoy cansada de escucharlo! "¡No es tu culpa!" "¡Estás viva, a pesar de todo!" "¡Lo que hiciste fue tan heroico y desinteresado!"—dijo frustrada, conteniendo apenas la voz—, ¿tienes idea de las veces que he repasado todo en mi mente…? ¡Cometí un error terrible! ¡Fui soberbia, estúpida y desconsiderada! ¡Destruí en mi ceguera una de las cosas más maravillosas que jamás creé! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que olvide simplemente que todo eso es sólo y sólo mi culpa?! ¡¿Por qué insisten en ofrecerme su condescendencia y su lástima?! ¡¿Por qué tú te esmeras tanto en portarte bien conmigo?! ¡Tú especialmente tienes razones de sobra para odiarme y demostrarlo! ¡¿Por qué no lo haces?! ¡¿Por qué?!  
—No es así, Sakura… —dijo él, bajando nuevamente el tono de la conversación. A pesar de resultar un desafío, estaba luchando por mantener la plática en ese nivel, sabía que lo que escuchaba eran la culpa y la ira hablando a través de ella—, estás viéndolo todo sólo en blanco y negro, piensa en todo lo que se obtuvo gracias a ti…  
—¿Viéndolo en blanco y negro? ¡Mi bebé murió por mi culpa! ¡Él era enteramente mi responsabilidad en primer lugar! ¡No hay tonos grises en eso! ¡Están tan interesados en lo que "ganamos" que nadie se preocupa por ver lo que yo perdí!  
—¡Y tú no eres capaz de ver que lo perdí junto contigo! —reviró levantando la voz por primera vez, pero reculó de inmediato, esforzándose por seguir siendo la voz de la razón—. Lo perdimos ambos, Sakura. Deja de excluirme de esto. Hablas como si sólo fuera un problema tuyo, como si sólo tú debieras cargar con ese peso, y como si no importara lo que yo siento.  
—¡Eso no...! ¡Claro que me importa! Lo que tú sientes es lo más importante para mí… —bajó ella la voz por primera vez.

Xiao-Lang notó que por fin comenzaban a sintonizar, y la esperanza lo iluminó, aunque débilmente, pero ya estaba ahí.

—Si eso es cierto, deja de una buena vez de ser tan egoísta y centralizar toda la culpa en ti.  
—¿Egoísta? ¿De qué estás hablando?  
—¿Tienes idea de las veces que yo llevo reconstruyendo la escena igual que tú? —dijo decidido, caminando con aplomo hacia ella y tomándola de los hombros—. Mi error fue no ser más firme, permitir que mi deseo de complacerte fuera superior a la voz de la razón, mi idiotez fue la forma tan irresponsable en que te serví, y con ello no sólo perdí esa hermosa esperanza que creamos… por un momento pensé que te perdía a ti… —esa vez fue la voz de él la que quedó sin modulación, sus labios temblaban—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que fue para mí sacarte del ministerio esa tarde y sentir que lo que estaba rescatando era tu cadáver…? A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo tanto poder como para traerte de regreso de la muerte. —Un sonoro suspiro fue la forma en la cual pudo recuperar el aire que el nudo en la garganta le había robado, y sintiendo que el peso de esa culpa lo superaba finalmente, cayó sobre sus rodillas, hundiendo el rostro en el abdomen de ella—. ¿Qué habría sido de mí si te hubiera perdido? Habría fallado al compromiso más importante de mi vida, mi existencia no tendría ya una misión, no tendría por quién vivir… habría perdido a la persona que más he amado. ¿Cómo podría seguir luego de eso? No dejo de pensar que debí ser yo quién se quedara dentro del edificio esa tarde.  
—No hables así… nada de eso fue tu culpa… —repentinamente en shock ante los demonios de Xiao-Lang, y en consecuencia, más calmada, acarició por impulso su cabello. Él levantó la vista, estableciendo por primera vez contacto visual directo.  
—Ahora mírame a los ojos y repítelo con convicción —la desafió.

Desde luego, ella no pudo hacerlo.

La culpa estaba ahí, en él y en ella, eran responsables de eventos terribles y dolorosos que no tenían remedio, sabían que no podrían escapar del dolor del error, que deberían llevarlo por siempre con ellos.

—Por mi culpa atravesaste por un dolor que yo no puedo ni imaginar— continuó él, recobrando parte de la calma—. Creo que nunca seré capaz de enmendarme contigo por ello.  
—Por mí tú perdiste un propósito… te di y te quité todo… —sintiéndose cansada, se puso de rodillas también, correspondiendo al abrazo finalmente.  
—¿Recuerdas cuál fue el compromiso que hice contigo cuando supe que esperábamos?  
—Que vivirías por siempre.  
—¿Sabes cuánto de eso ha cambiado desde el día de la toma del ministerio? —A su pregunta, ella negó con la cabeza—. Nada. Yo seguiré viviendo para ti. Ahora más que nunca… por un instante pude ver mi mundo sin ti, y definitivamente es un lugar en el que no quiero vivir…  
—Y yo tampoco… —dijo ella, recordando aquel horrible futuro, donde él no estaba más. Aferró con fuerza al muchacho entre sus brazos—. Perdóname por favor. Por ser indiferente a tu dolor. Por no agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí.  
—Tú perdóname por no ser la persona que necesitabas, por no cuidarte cuando debí hacerlo.

Deshicieron el abrazo, pero se tomaron de las manos, viéndose directamente a los ojos por fin sin recelo. Pudieron ver en la mirada del otro esos pensamientos autodestructivos, la ira, la depresión, la necesidad de sentir que estaban obteniendo la retribución y el castigo por sus fallas.

Y entre ese mar de sensaciones horribles y ausencias de sueño, ante el conocimiento de que seguiría habiendo pesadillas en sus noches y recuerdos amargos que les robarían la concentración en el día, comenzó a brillar débil, pero decidido lo único que podía salvar a sus almas de esa obscuridad que los amenazaba con vivir sin vivir realmente: el sentimiento que en algún punto él llegó a admirar, y que siempre fue el origen del poder de ella.

Sutil, discreta, frágil, pero estaba finalmente ahí: reapareció al esperanza.

—Ayúdame a perdonarme —cerró ella.  
—Sólo si tú me ayudas a mí.

Él soltó sus manos, pero tomó su rostro. La besó con tanta dulzura que la coraza de malos pensamientos de ella simplemente se desvaneció. Las pesadas sombras que nublaban el juicio de su corazón finalmente comenzaron a ceder, permitiéndole, aunque fuera lenta y gradualmente, la vuelta a la luz, a poder sentir nuevamente felicidad, a permitirse sentir que aún merecía que alguien la amara de forma tan abnegada y única.

* * *

El desayuno corría con normalidad, el pan era pasado por la mesa entre las conversaciones de cada día, quizás un poco corto de ritmo comparado al acostumbrado, pero ameno y ruidoso.

Por lo mismo, el silencio cayó desconcertando a la mayoría.

Sakura, de la mano de Xiao-Lang, apareció en el comedor tomándolos por sorpresa a todos. Bajó la mirada, dando sólo una apenas visible sonrisa tímida.

—Buenos días —susurró.

Después del estupor inicial Molly se acercó a ella, tomando su mano libre y guiándola a la mesa.

—Buen día, pequeña. Anda, siéntate, debes estar muriendo de hambre.

Sin darle oportunidad de replicar, los acomodó en asientos entre Tomoyo y Meilin, e instándolos a no tener reparos para servirse. Harry observó con alivio a la maestra de cartas. Si bien era cierto que Sakura era una herramienta que no podía darse el lujo de perder, la parte más humana de él lo hacía sentir cargo de consciencia. Estuvo por morir, y si eso hubiera pasado, la culpa habría sido suya. Él conocía superficialmente su tipo de magia, él fue quien había asignado una ubicación y una tarea el día de la recuperación del ministerio, si todo hubiera salido mal como estuvo por pasar, él habría tenido que asumir la responsabilidad por su pérdida… pero dejando de lado esa parte, estaba el cargo moral que insistía en patearle el diafragma: le había provocado un trauma, y no sólo a ella, sino a todos sus allegados. La reflexión se puso peor cuando Molly lo puso al tanto junto con Ron, Ginny y Hermione sobre la verdadera pérdida de la chica y de Li. Aún recordaba el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al escuchar lo que realmente pasó, ver como su esposa buscaba refugio entre sus brazos y Hermione comenzaba a llorar espontáneamente, mientras Ron trataba de consolarla tomando sus manos. Le debía al menos una charla, con una explicación y una disculpa, y el que hubiera decidido unirse nuevamente a ellos en el desayuno era la señal de que estaba lista.

El ruido volvió a la mesa, ahora bastante más animada. El desayuno continuó, haciendo pensar a todos que ese día no tendría más sorpresas, pero desde luego, estaban equivocados.

El inconfundible sonido de una aparición hizo que todos se volvieran hacia la ventana que daba a los jardines de La Madriguera.

—Son los Li… —dijo intrigada Rose, enterando a todos en el comedor.

Xiao-Lang y Sakura compartieron una mirada de confusión y se levantaron de la mesa para salir a los prados, donde Ieran junto con todas sus hijas y Wei avanzaban hacia la casa, el grupo evidenció tener a algunas personas más en su composición, robando el aliento de Sakura. Apenas ella y Touya se reconocieron, corrieron al mutuo encuentro.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó ella, lanzándose a sus brazos.  
—Monstruo —correspondió él, conmovido, pero conservando parte de la compostura.  
—¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —preguntó luego de recuperarse y saludar efusivamente a Yukito también.  
—No fue nada fácil —explicó el conejo—, sacamos todos nuestros ahorros e hicimos huecos en nuestras agendas, pero si no lo hacíamos así, Touya iba a volverse loco.  
—¡Simplemente dejaste de llamar y no sabíamos cómo localizarte!, ¿tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba papá? —reprendió Touya pasada la emoción del momento—, no sólo él, Daidoji y Amamiya no paraban de preguntarme por ti y por Tomoyo.  
—Yo… lo lamento mucho, pero pasaron muchas cosas y… te prometo que iba a llamarles hoy mismo y…

Touya observó en silencio como su hermana trataba de disculparse. Ciertamente estaba molesto, pero el alivio y la alegría de verla de vuelta eran superiores. Ya tendría tiempo para martirizarla por su comportamiento más adelante, así que interrumpió sus excusas tomándola en brazos una vez más, diciéndole sin palabras cuánto le alegraba haberla encontrado.

—Pero no se queden ahí. El desayuno aún no termina y deben estar hambrientos.

La invitación de Molly se hizo extensiva también a los Li, Yukito fue el más agradecido y sin poner mucha resistencia entraron a la casa.

* * *

Terminado tan peculiar desayuno, Xiao-Lang, Tomoyo, Touya, Sakura y sus ahora reunidos guardianes ocuparon un lugar en el prado, a la sombra de un peculiar olmo rodeado de lavandas que florecían todo el año gracias a la magia de la familia. Al menos un par de horas estuvieron poniéndose al día, desde luego, el mayor de los Kinomoto tenía algunas lagunas que no le permitían entender a cabalidad la situación por la que el mundo atravesaba, pero se daba una idea. Vino la obligada pregunta de qué había sucedido unas semanas atrás, haciendo que Sakura y Xiao-Lang ensombrecieran el gesto.

—Estuve a punto de morir —dijo ella, escueta.  
—Supongo que lo hiciste por un momento —agregó Yue con su seriedad habitual—, tuve la sensación de un fallecimiento, de hecho, toda tu familia directa lo tuvo.

La expresión de Sakura hizo que Yue guardara silencio. Lo que habían compartido, pensaba Sakura, era todo lo que su familia debía saber al menos por el momento, no valía la pena hacerlos sufrir más por una historia que nada aportaría a la situación.

—La abuela Molly y el abuelo Arthur me han dicho que no tienen inconveniente por darles asilo, hay suficiente espacio aquí para un par más —intervino Rose un poco después, cuando consideró que la conversación podía haber concluido—, mis abuelos son personas muy bondadosas y les alegraría mucho tenerlos en esta casa. Ahora más que nunca, entre magos tenemos que ayudarnos. —Se dirigió luego a Sakura y Xiao-Lang—. La señora Li los espera, pidió que por favor la acompañen cuando terminen.

Después de algunas palabras más, la reunión familiar concluyó. Sakura y Li atendieron al llamado previo.

Kurogane saludó con una reverencia al ver a los recién llegados acercarse a la casa. Por algún extraño motivo, se llevaba bien con ellos, en especial con Touya siendo que sus modos eran muy parecidos, y viéndolos uno al lado del otro como estaban afuera de La Madriguera, cualquiera que no los conociera pensaría que eran hermanos.

—¿Qué opinas de todo esto? —preguntó Touya, tratando de ampliar un poco el panorama.  
—Es muy serio. Personas están perdiendo sus hogares y muriendo por todos lados.  
—¿Debería involucrarme?  
—Normalmente prefiero no meterme en asuntos de este tipo, mi padre decía que las mejores batallas son las que no se pelean, sin embargo… esas personas no tienen escrúpulos, y su problema no son sólo los magos, buscarán a dotados como tú y como yo, e incluso a quienes tengan potencial genético como Tomoyo. Creo que cada varita, espada o intelecto son necesarios.  
—Yue opina lo mismo —agregó Yukito—. De hecho, él se sentiría más tranquilo estando al lado de Sakura.  
—Supongo que me quedaré una temporada por aquí, entonces —cerró decidido el mayor de los Kinomoto.

* * *

Sakura tuvo nuevamente la sensación de ser una intrusa cuando vio que el comedor de la casa sólo era ocupado por integrantes de la familia Li, pero la calidez en la sonrisa de Ieran la hizo sentirse bienvenida. Luego de pedir a la pareja que tomara asiento, se dirigió a Xiao-Lang:

—¿Recuerdas al tío Baoshu?

El benjamín Li observó entonces al hombre que se sentaba al lado de su madre y que había llegado esa mañana junto con ellos.

—Tal vez lo vi alguna vez, en el Concilio de China.  
—Así es, joven Li. De hecho, soy su tío abuelo por parte de su padre.  
—Oh, no es necesario que me hable de usted, tío.  
—El chico es todo un caballero, has hecho bien, Ieran —dijo él, mostrando en su sonrisa que le faltaban algunas piezas dentales, carencia propia de la edad.  
—Gracias. Ya estamos todos los Li aquí, sólo faltaban Xiao-Lang y su prometida.

El viejo comenzó a relatar entonces las noticias que traía, contó lo que pudo ver en la toma del Concilio de China a manos de Shandian, y de cómo tuvo que ir a advertir a los miembros del Gran Concilio de Oriente antes de que finalmente cayera. Privado de los recursos familiares, pasó varios meses oculto hasta que finalmente obtuvo noticias de la matriarca Li destituida, a la que por un momento creyó muerta.

—Y si bien, soy un funcionario de ambos concilios, antes soy un Li, y por eso estoy aquí. Shandian no tiene límites, está tan hambriento de poder y ten lleno de resentimiento que es implacable —buscó a Wei con la mirada, y cuando lo encontró, tragó pesado y apretó los puños, preparándose para dar la mala noticia— su hijo, Beiji-Hu se encargó de tomar el Estado Imperial Japonés por indicaciones de Shandian, y no estaba en el país cuando todo sucedió… él estaba saliendo con una jovencita, una hechicera de hecho.  
—Xue, la hija de la menor de mis hermanas —confirmó el mayordomo—. Ella viajaba constantemente a Beijing durante todo el tiempo que el señor Beiji-Hu estuvo lejos.  
—Ella estuvo en el Concilio de China el día que Shandian atacó —continuó Baoshu.  
—¿Y cómo está? —Wei preguntó con naturalidad, esperando saber más de sus propios familiares.

El visitante bajó la mirada.

—No lo logró. Luchó como no vi a nadie tan joven hacerlo antes, le plantó cara a Shandian defendiendo el nombre de los hechiceros Li hasta el final.  
—Ya veo —susurró Wei, retirándose las gafas de cadena que solía utilizar, la palidez que su rostro marcó más sus arrugas, haciéndolo ver más viejo y frágil aún.  
—Perdóname por no poder protegerla, Wei. Ella peleó con valor, no fue un daño colateral en ese día, directamente confrontó a Shandian… Él personalmente fue su ejecutor —dijo, viendo como Xiao-Lang ponía una mano sobre el hombro del que fue su mentor, amigo y guía durante más de la mitad de su niñez—. Pero te prometo que no se quedará así, ¡La vengaremos y…!

Wei levantó con tranquilidad una mano, deteniendo el discurso del invitado.

—Gracias, señor Baoshu, pero… esta familia ya ha sufrido bastante a causa de las venganzas. Xue fue valiente y la mejor manera de honrar su memoria…  
—Será llevando a Shandian ante la justicia —intervino Ieran al notar que Wei no podía continuar—. ¿Sabes si Beiji-Hu está al tanto de esto?  
—Lo ignoro.  
—De acuerdo —la matriarca Li se puso de pie, reflexiva—. Ha llegado el momento entonces. Nos prepararemos, trataremos de ponernos en contacto con todos los hechiceros Li diseminados por el mundo, veremos que el Ministerio Británico nos de algo de apoyo para finalmente volver a China y reclamar lo que es nuestro. Shandian ya ha hecho suficiente daño a nuestra familia.

* * *

El final del otoño en Inglaterra se caracterizaba por sus bajas temperaturas y clima lluvioso. Las tormentas eléctricas, torrenciales y granizo se hacían presentes la mayor parte del tiempo, y en sólo días estarían ante las primeras nevadas de un año que se pronosticaba particularmente frío.

—No me queda más que felicitarlos —decía con su seriedad la institutriz que durante los meses en aquel país se había hecho cargo de la educación de los invitados, aún cuando sólo la veían una o dos veces por mes—. En cuanto el Estado Imperial Japonés de Asuntos Mágicos reanude actividades, mandaré sus documentos a su escuela en Japón. Adelantaron un semestre, en lo que refiere a conocimientos, ya son bachilleres y podrán dedicar esos seis meses de adelanto a estudiar para la universidad, eso si deseraran continuar en el sistema educativo _Muggle_. Tienen lo suficiente para iniciar una carrera mágica en sus países de origen o incluso en Gran Bretaña. Estoy seguro que a la ministra le encantaría contar con alguno de ustedes.

Las primas Amamiya y los primos Li agradecieron, contentos al saber que esos primeros días de diciembre serían un poco menos pesados, y podrían dedicarse a las cosas serias que el final del año iba a traer para todos.

—¿Una carrera mágica? —preguntó intrigada Sakura, resguardándose de la fría llovizna entre los brazos de Xiao-Lang, sentados en uno de los balcones de La Madriguera.  
—Sí. Puedes estudiar profesiones como las leyes mágicas, magisterio, botánica, geopolítica, magizoología, alquimia, medicina… también hay oficios, se les llama así por costumbre, pero son igual o más rigurosos: auror, defensor, artífice de varitas u otros objetos mágicos, y por supuesto, oráculo, aunque para esa debes tener el don de la profecía en primer lugar… viéndolo bien, podrías ser lo que desees en el mundo mágico. ¿Te está llamando la atención tomar ese camino?  
—No realmente… no me veo a mí misma viviendo todo el tiempo a merced de la magia. Antes de venir aquí, papá me preguntaba qué quería hacer al terminar la preparatoria, tenía muchas ideas, y viéndolo bien, creo que lo mío podría ser la docencia, pero no como hechicera. ¿Tú ya sabes lo que quieres estudiar?

Xiao-Lang sonrió con cierta resignación.

—Eso no depende de mí, ¿sabes? Tengo algunas responsabilidades de las que no puedo simplemente evadirme. Debo estudiar una carrera comercial para hacerme cargo de los asuntos del Clan, y debo continuar entrenando, básicamente llevaré la agenda de un auror y un administrador.  
—Pero no es eso lo que deseas, ¿verdad?  
—Tampoco es como si tuviera opción.

Sakura acarició su mentón con delicadeza, haciéndolo verla e hipnotizándolo con su mirada.

—Siempre hay opción.

La recuperación había sido lenta, pero marchaba bien. Para ese momento ya eran mediados de diciembre, y las pesadillas iban desapareciendo junto con las tardes melancólicas y las lágrimas al amanecer. Aún cuando les tomó tiempo entenderlo, lograron ver toda la verdad en las palabras de Ieran: estaban en un muy alentador proceso de autoperdón apoyados el uno en el otro, y habían recuperado el gusto por la mutua compañía, y cada vez se sentían más reconfortados de poder volver a darse muestras de afecto. La vida continuaba.

Por supuesto, ese espíritu pronto se hizo extensivo a sus allegados, y el grupo venido de Asia volvía a tener la alegría que los caracterizó a su llegada a tierras anglas.

Sakura, aunque tímida, podía sonreír nuevamente mientras sus labios y los de su amado danzaban con delicadeza, ayudándolos a tolerar el frío propio de la estación.

Un carraspeo llamó la atención de ambos, y se encontraron ni más ni menos que con el jefe Potter. Al momento ambos se pusieron de pie, un poco desconcertados por su repentina aparición.

—Discúlpenme por interrumpirlos, chicos, pero creo que ha llegado la hora de la charla. ¿Puedo tener unos minutos a solas contigo, Sakura? De elegido a elegido.

Las palabras de Harry fueron inesperadas. Aún así, Sakura y Xiao-Lang se hicieron un asentimiento, Li fue hasta la puerta y antes de abandonar la habitación, hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida al recién llegado.

Esmeralda y Ultramar estaban frente a frente una vez más.

—Veo que te recuperas, Sakura. Me alegra mucho.  
—Gracias, jefe Potter.  
—¿Cerveza de mantequilla? —preguntó agitando la varita, haciendo aparecer un par de dichas bebidas y extendiendo una a la chica, que la aceptó de buena gana.  
—Gracias.  
—¿Sabes? Tengo la impresión de que tú y yo tenemos mucho más en común de lo que creí en un inicio. Al igual que tú, viví como _Muggle_ los primeros años de mi vida, luego llegó mi carta de Hogwarts, y de un día para otro descubrí era un mago. ¿Te pasó algo parecido?  
—Cuando tenía diez encontré un libro en la biblioteca de mi papá, y resultó ser el libro de las Cartas Clow. Mi papá no tiene El Don, pero descubrí un poco después que lo heredé de la familia de mi madre.  
—Las personas que nacemos con este legado solemos enfrentar más cosas que las que no lo tienen. Es como si el privilegio de la magia estuviera atado a un compromiso con la humanidad, y eso nos llevara a tener muchas pérdidas en el camino. No estás para saberlo, pero yo perdí a mis padres antes de poder hacer algún recuerdo con ellos. Los conozco por las anécdotas de sus amigos y las pocas fotos que conseguí, e incluso fui capaz de hablarles un par de veces _post mortem_. —Hizo una pausa para dar un sorbo a su bebida, mientras miraba a Sakura de soslayo, como tratando de leer su expresión—. Sé que no eres ajena a esas pérdidas de las que te hablo, y no quiero subestimarte al tratar de suavizar las cosas que nos han pasado. Supe de tu pérdida en el ministerio ese horrible día, descuida, seré discreto con ello. —Puntualizó al ver la sorpresa y el temor en ella, evitándole la pena de excusarse por no informar a todos—. Sé también que eres huérfana de madre, y otro montón de cosas… el punto es que no había conocido a nadie tan poderoso como tú al menos a tu edad. Dumbledore habría estado fascinado de conocerte.  
—Entonces… ¿no sólo fueron sus padres su pérdida?  
—Para nada. Me tocó crecer en una época muy difícil, había un conflicto contra un hombre despreciable que me maldijo al marcarme como su igual, que ahora que lo pienso es bastante ridículo y extremista, y antes de cumplir tu edad estaba peleando en una guerra que se llevó a la poca familia que me quedaba, y expuso a mis amigos más cercanos y la gente que me importaba a destinos terribles. Todos pudimos haber muerto, y de ser así, tú habrías nacido en un mundo muy diferente al que conoces.  
—Entiendo lo que me dice, y comprendo también sobre el parecido que tenemos… pero, ¿por qué me cuenta esas cosas?  
—Porque la vida del hechicero, a pesar de la normalidad, de los tiempos de paz, y de sus poderes, tiende a ser complicada y dolorosa, repleta de sacrificios, atada a un silencio ante la gran mayoría de las personas, incluso sus propias familias. Y porque quiero que te sientas clara y voluntariosa para lo que viene después.  
—El enfrentamiento con Alruwh.  
—Sí. Puedo sentir tu fuerza y tu poder, Sakura, y también el de Li, sin embargo, tú llegaste aquí porque pensé que las cosas podrían controlarse con una pequeña ayuda del exterior, pero ahora puedo decir con certeza que esto es lo más grande y peligroso que hemos enfrentado… y quiero conminarte a que tomes una decisión: De una forma u otra, el treinta y uno de diciembre pondremos un fin a esto, ya sea por o a pesar de nosotros como magos. La desición es tuya, puedes elegir volver a casa y esperar allá a que este conflicto te alcance, con la esperanza de que en el mejor de los casos logremos detenerlo; o puedes unirte a nosotros y luchar a nuestro lado, buscando un futuro mejor para todas nuestras familias, la tuya incluida. No puedo obligarte a nada, la ayuda que nos has dado ha sido invaluable y con tu sola participación has logrado cambiar el destino, pero necesito saber qué es lo que harás lo más rápido posible. Si decides volver a casa, debo ponerte en un barco cuanto antes, usando los pocos recursos mágicos que me quedan para eso, y si esa es tu elección, créeme que la respetaremos y agradeceremos por habernos acompañado tanto tiempo, en especial por todo lo que te hemos hecho pasar. —Harry dio un último trago a su bebida, poniéndose de pie—. Toma un par de días para pensarlo, y cuando tengas la respuesta, yo…  
—Eso no será necesario, jefe Potter. —Sakura terminó su bebida también—. No me sentiría cómoda simplemente marchándome en medio de todo esto. Es un problema de todos, quiero un mundo donde vivir tranquila con las personas que amo. Cuente conmigo, estoy segura de que también Xiao-Lang, Tomoyo, el señor Kurogane, Kero, Yue y hasta mi hermano estarán felices de ayudarle.  
—Fue un gran acierto hacerte parte de la Orden del Fénix. Eres una jovencita muy valiente.

* * *

La actividad de la Orden del Fénix y el Ministerio de Magia fue frenética durante diciembre. El tiempo pasaba de lo más rápido, y antes de poder darse cuenta, el invierno los alcanzó el veintiuno de dicho mes. Durante ese tiempo, la familia Li estuvo en largas conversaciones con la Secretaria Cavendish, y luego de muchas gestiones, obtuvieron apoyo para volver a Hong Kong: una embarcación y un poco de ayuda económica.

Inglaterra era el único ministerio en Europa en funciones, había captado y dado apoyo a todos los magos que pudo en el continente, y finalmente se esbozaba un plan de contraofensiva total: irían por todo, buscarían la destrucción de Alruwh o dejarían la vida en el intento. El último día para hacerlo sería el treinta y uno de diciembre, pues según lo informado por los antimagos capturados el día de la recuperación del Ministerio, después de esa fecha, todo estaría perdido. Symbio sería lanzado al mercado, todo mundo tendría acceso a él, en móviles, computadoras y prácticamente cualquier dispositivo, a través de plataformas móviles, sistemas operativos dedicados a ambientes de productividad, comunicaciones y entretenimientos, y con ello, Asiria finalmente estaría en todas partes. Así, ella comenzaría la purga. El destino de la magia estaría decidido, y con él, el del mundo mismo estaría hipotecado.

Eran palabras muy serias, y por eso mismo, era importante que todos los involucrados supieran a qué se enfrentaban y cuáles eran sus verdaderas probabilidades. Toda la Orden atendía esa reunión.

—El uso de tecnología de comunicaciones antigua y no compatible con Asiria nos ha permitido una coordinación muy eficiente con magos a lo largo y ancho de Europa y Asia cercana. —Narraba Dobby en aquella mañana nevada—. Cada país iniciará una contraofensiva conjunta esta vez, algunas naciones incluso han comisionado a grupos de magos, tanto civiles como aurores, defensores y curanderos para seguir a la nuestra, que hará el ataque principal.

En una pantalla de retroproyección se mostró un mapa de Eurasia.

—La comisión inglesa saldrá de Londres el veintiocho de diciembre por la noche, viajarán casi exclusivamente en escobas, una pequeña comisión de profesores de Hogwarts irá en _thestrals_… sea lo que eso sea. —Dijo Tomoyo, señalando la ciudad británica, luego movió el puntero láser hacia el sur y posicionándolo en el Mar Mediterráneo—. Harán una primera escala en Sicilia, donde descansarán unas horas, ahí se les unirán grupos de España, Francia, Italia y Grecia. Retomarán la marcha el veintinueve por la noche, y harán una segunda escala en la isla Sir Bani Yas, en el Golfo Pérsico, En el sitio los esperarán grupos egipcios, persas, árabes, iraquíes e israelíes, la resistencia emiratí nos ha asegurado que la isla es segura y está fuera de la vista de Alruwh. Ahí podrán descansar y prepararse toda la mañana y la tarde del treinta y uno de diciembre. A las once de la noche comenzará la operación, estarán a sólo unos minutos de vuelo de Dubai y de su principal objetivo: Burj Khalifa, donde estarán los hermanos Alruwh, "S" y los servidores principales de Asiria.  
—¿Simplemente llegaremos a enfrentarlos y ya? ¿Qué será del secretismo de la magia? —preguntó Neville, desconcertado.  
—La decisión de iniciar el ataque el treinta y uno de diciembre no fue por efectos dramáticos, sino para ajustarse precisamente al secretismo mágico —respondió Diana—, Dubai es bien conocida por su costumbre de echar la casa por la ventana en las celebraciones, gasta muchísimo dinero en entretenimientos y espectáculos aéreos en los cuales fácilmente podríamos ocultarnos.  
—Juegos pirotécnicos —susurró Neville, comprendiendo.  
—Justamente.  
—Sólo tendremos una oportunidad en una ventana de apenas unos minutos —retomó Dobby—. Haciendo un contraste de la información proporcionada por los antimagos, la seguridad del edificio superará a nuestra fuerza tres a uno, y los servidores principales de Asiria son muy superiores en capacidad de cómputo y transmisión a mí, y estarán apoyados por "S", así que no habrá espacio para errores, la distribución será la siguiente: las comisiones mágicas internacionales y los Li se harán cargo de inhabilitar la seguridad del edificio, reduciendo la infantería y la protección aérea de drones. Fye D. Flowright y Chii sabotearán las comunicaciones al exterior de Asiria, aislándola y evitando que lance cualquier actualización o cree respaldos fuera de sus propios servidores, Tomoyo y yo hicimos una simulación y es imposible hacerlo remotamente, por lo que será necesario un trabajo conjunto, nosotros desde aquí y Fye y Chii físicamente en la sala de servidores en Burj Khalifa. Tomoyo y yo también nos haremos cargo de contener a "S" el mayor tiempo posible. La ministra Granger-Weasley, el jefe Potter, los Weasley y Sakura se encargarán de buscar y negociar con los hermanos Alruwh. De no ser posible dicha negociación, tendrán que pelear con ellos. Si estas indicaciones son atendidas a cabalidad, nuestra probabilidad de éxito es del cuarenta y uno por ciento.

Xiao-lang escuchó la presentación hasta el final, y tomó la palabra:

—Los Li no participaremos en la incursión de Dubai. El mismo día que la comisión inglesa inicie su camino, nosotros iniciaremos el nuestro de regreso a Hong Kong a través de los dominios de Poseidón. Con esto tenemos dos frentes de batalla, así, si alguno fracasa, no estará todo perdido, la recuperación de la mansión Li significaría la liberación del Concilio Chino, y por extensión del Gran Concilio de Oriente.  
—Eso ajusta nuestras probabilidades al treinta y seis por ciento —cerró Dobby.

Hubo anotaciones y pequeñas aclaraciones del plan por parte de los involucrados, y la reunión terminó. Hermione pidió a todos que se tomaran con calma lo que restaba de la semana, el día siguiente sería Nochebuena y les pidió celebraran la Navidad en familia.

* * *

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo a Hong Kong? —cuestionó Sakura esa misma noche, mientras ella y Li daban un paseo, tomados de la mano entre la nieve de los prados.  
—Sería maravilloso, pero sé que ya hiciste un compromiso con el jefe Potter.  
—Sí, pero tú eres lo más importante para mí, y yo podría…

Se detuvo al ver que Xiao-Lang negaba con la cabeza.

—No sería bueno que me acompañaras. No me lo tomes a mal, pero el conflicto con el tío Shandian es un asunto familiar, y aunque tarde o temprano serás una Li, la verdad es que te necesitan más en Inglaterra. Sólo si tú estás aquí sentiría que tienen esperanza de verdad.

La Nochebuena fue particular en La Madriguera. En muchos años no se había visto semejante cantidad de gente tratando de olvidar por una noche aunque fuera el extraño año que pasaba. Tuvieron un brindis nostálgico llegada la medianoche y con ella la Navidad.

Una horas atrás, Fujitaka había hablado con sus hijos, pidiéndoles que se cuidaran mutuamente, pero sin cuestionar qué los tenía tan ocupados en Europa. Sonomi y el bisabuelo hicieron otro tanto pasando juntos la celebración; y completamente ajenos a ellos, Shandian y Beiji-Hu habían cenado solos y en silencio.

La tensión y le melancolía fueron aumentando a medida que el calendario iba dejando los días atrás.

—Te prometo que será la última vez —se disculpaba Ron en la mañana del veintiocho, entre los ánimos raros de todo el mundo.  
—Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto —dijo Molly con sorna, dejando por primera vez en mucho tiempo su cocina inmaculada—. Y sabes que no es ninguna molestia para tu padre y para mí. Nuestra familia es lo más importante que tenemos y siempre la vamos a cuidar.  
—Igual que nosotros —intervino Hermione—. ¿Recuerdan lo que deben hacer?  
—No salir a ciudades a menos que sea totalmente necesario, dar todo el apoyo que podamos a Tomoyo y Dobby, y estar al pendiente de cualquier noticia a través de la radio mágica. Si todo resulta bien, los esperaremos aquí, y si no… dejaremos la casa para ir a King's Cross y refugiarnos Hogwarts mientras recibimos nuevas indicaciones.  
—Gracias, Molly. Lamento mucho todo esto.  
—Los estaremos esperando.

El amplio prado de La Madriguera estaba repleto de personas preparando parcos equipajes, pequeños bolsos mágicos cargaban con algunas provisiones y tiendas de campaña, y ahí, La Orden del Fénix, aurores de Inglaterra, Gales, Escocia e Irlanda convivían al calor de fogatas, tolerando el gélido aire matinal tan propio del invierno.

Grandes y pequeños de las familias Potter, Weasley y Granger también estaban ahí, haciendo una enorme reunión final con sus invitados, los Li. Los últimos agradecían por todas las atenciones recibidas en Inglaterra. A ellos los esperaba un barco que zarparía al atardecer de ese mismo día para atravesar los dominios de Poseidón y llegar a los puertos de Hong Kong al amanecer siguiente y reclutar ahí a cada hechicero que pudieran para recuperar la mansión Li.

Después de todos los discursos de agradecimiento y compromiso entre familias, comenzaron las despedidas y acuerdos individuales, dejando claro que esa no sería la última vez que sus familias estarían en contacto en el futuro.

* * *

Con platillo y bombo, Tomoyo anunció en privado a Sakura que había diseñado y confeccionado un traje de batalla para ella, algo muy discreto en comparación a lo que hacía en su niñez, una extraña, pero atractiva mezcla entre un traje sastre moderno, pero con detalles y volantes victorianos, y una gran administración interior de bolsillos que darían a la dueña fácil acceso a su llave, varita y cualquier otro artilugio que considerara importante de llevar.

Se encontró con que el cobertizo evanescente estaba a la vista, y a sus puertas ya alguien la esperaba.

—Por favor, no te extralimites esta vez —solicitó Kurogane con voz baja, pero firme.  
—Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué harás tú?  
—Viajaré a Hong Kong con el mocoso, mi espada será más útil allá tanto como tus talentos lo serán aquí. Sin embargo, cuando volvamos…  
—¿Sí? —Lo miró expectante.

Incapaz de contenerse, caminó hasta ella, tomándola con fuerza por los hombros, e inclinándose mucho, la beso. Un beso fuerte, pero no necesariamente romántico, ella correspondió con la misma intensidad al reclamo no verbal.

—Cuando vuelva hablaremos de tu actitud y todos los problemas que tenemos que resolver.  
—¿Mi actitud? ¿Problemas? No hay nada que…  
—Claro que hay problemas por resolver, mujer. Voy a admitir mi culpa al no decírtelo, y resarciré el error ahora mismo: te quiero, pero por mi propia dignidad y la tuya no voy a permitir que trates de jugar a la diva. Soy egoísta y posesivo, tal vez un poco inmaduro al pensar así, pero te quiero sólo para mí, y si no puedo tener esa exclusividad en tu corazón, lo aceptaré y me alejaré. No quiero una noviecita linda y boba para hacer tonterías de citas o buscar la obscuridad y en ella saciar mis necesidades primarias, quiero una mujer inteligente, educada y tenaz con la cual caminar de la mano, que le dé una misión a mi vida y la posibilidad de formar una familia en el futuro, y por mis ancestros te prometo que quiero que esa seas tú.

Tomoyo retrocedió un paso, con un gesto difícil de interpretar. Sólo una vez, casi un año en el pasado había visto un arrebato semejante en el casi siempre frío e inexpresivo samurái. En ese lejano día también le había robado un beso, el primero de su vida.

—No —respondió ella, determinante.  
—Entiendo —dijo él, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones en un pesado vaho.  
—Ni por un segundo creas que te vas a librar de las tonterías de las citas y todo lo demás que dijiste. Soy una dama, soy una Amamiya y merezco todas esas atenciones, y además eres mi guardián. Si te voy a dar mi corazón entre tus exigencias, tú vas a respetar las mías: serás atento y afectuoso conmigo, tendrás detalles y todo eso… quiero un hombre fuerte y que pueda defenderme, pero también quiero sentirme amada y procurada, y que aquel que me profese su amor sea romántico conmigo y me conquiste cada día. Y yo lo tengo claro de un tiempo para acá, también quiero que seas tú. ¡De rodillas! —ordenó tomando su potestad Amamiya, él obedeció en el acto—. ¿A qué estás dispuesto a renunciar por nosotros? —sin siquiera pensárselo, el hombre arrojó lejos su espada, Tomoyo abrió mucho los ojos, definitivamente no esperaba eso—. De acuerdo, no será necesario llegar a tanto.

Temblando por una emoción desconocida fue a recuperar la _Dragón de Plata_ de la nieve, llevándola nuevamente hasta ponerla en las manos de su guardián arrodillado, y hecha la entrega, sin dejar que él se incorporara inició un nuevo, largo y apasionado beso que selló el compromiso.

* * *

—Volaremos primero a Londres, mientras sigamos en territorio británico iremos apenas unos cientos de metros por arriba del suelo, tomaremos altura luego de atravesar el Canal de la Mancha y la mantendremos mientras volemos por Francia y Suiza. En suelo italiano bajaremos en las costas de Génova y desde ahí volaremos bajo sobre el Mediterráneo hasta llegar a nuestra primera escala en Palermo, Sicilia. Un viaje internacional en escoba puede ser riguroso para quienes no lo han hecho, vamos a tener que cuidarnos unos a otros y estar al pendiente por si alguno cae o necesita ser llevado o ayudado por alguien más. ¿Está claro?

Un "Sí, señor" unísono fue la respuesta que Harry recibió, haciendo los últimos preparativos ante una tarde que parecía tener prisa por terminar. Entre las filas de la orden, tres muchachos parecían algo dispersos, y no fue sino hasta que Rose golpeó el hombro de Al que esté se animó a alcanzar a su padre. Le tomó un tiempo decidirse, y finalmente llamó su atención.

—¿Jefe Potter?

Harry lo miró extrañado, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a tanta formalidad entre ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó tomándolo del hombro y apartándolo un poco para hablar.  
—¿Recuerdas cuando todo esto inicio y me dijiste que tendría la oportunidad de involucrarme y hacer algo más?  
—Desde luego. Y llegamos a ese momento: eres un miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix, e irás con nosotros a la batalla. Tu hora ha llegado.  
—Sí, el asunto es ese… —dudó por un momento, pero luego sus ojos se llenaron de determinación, la cual se alimentó cuando vio a su madre unirse a la charla—, no iré con ustedes a Dubái.

Harry lo miró desconcertado por unos segundos, y luego miró alrededor, buscando algo que le diera una pista sobre los motivos de su hijo. ¿Era el miedo el responsable de semejante cambio? Le parecía poco probable, Al era astuto e ingenioso, incluso temerario.

Una posible respuesta estaba en la comitiva de los Li, riendo animadamente mientras bromeaba con sus primas, iluminando la escena con sus ojos de rubí.

—¿Y a dónde irás…? ¿Y por qué con Meilin? —preguntó con jocosidad para tratar de relajar la tensión del muchacho.  
—Papá, yo… no sé si será lo más correcto, pero siento que lo es… y ya sé lo que me vas a decir, apenas la conozco de unos meses y…  
—Al… —trató de detenerlo.  
—Sé también que aquí necesitan todas las varitas disponibles…  
—Al —esa vez fue Ginny, pero no logró llamar su atención.  
—Pero siento dentro de mí qué es allá donde debo estar y…  
—¡Albus Severus Potter! —exclamaron ambos al unísono, haciéndole callar por fin, Harry continuó—. Lo primero que haré será confiar en tu instinto, hijo. A veces, la voz a la que debemos seguir es a aquella que suena en nuestro corazón. Si esa voz te está diciendo que tu destino está allá, debes seguirla. Estamos contigo.  
—Ustedes los Potter tienen una fijación con las chicas de Oriente —Ginny acercó su rostro al de Al, susurrando en su oído—, ¿sabías que la primera chica de la que tu padre se enamoró era de ascendente chino también?  
—Y también fue la primer chica a la que besé. —agregó Harry.  
—¿En serio? —Preguntó Ginny, arrugando el entrecejo.  
—Eh… ¿no? —respondió el jefe auror, reparando en su error.  
—Entonces, ¿están de acuerdo? —retomó Al.  
—Sí. Pero asegúrate de volver en una sola pieza.

Luego de decir esas palabras, el jefe auror tomó en brazos a su esposa e hijo, sabiendo que esa sería la despedida. Cuando se separaron, Al fue al encuentro de Scorpius y Rose, contándoles el resultado de su incursión.

Ginny se le quedó mirando a la distancia, con los ojos humedecidos.

—Él estará bien. Verás que volverá —trató de consolarla Harry.  
—Lo que realmente me preocupa es que esté bien, pero que no quiera volver más.

* * *

Entre todo el tumulto, Scorpius buscó a Li, y una vez que llegó con él comenzaron a hablar acerca de trivialidades. No podría decirse que habían llegado a ser amigos, sin embargo, el tiempo había logrado que desarrollarán cierta relación de reconocimiento y respeto mutuos. Luego de sentir que aquel simulacro de charla era insostenible, Malfoy hizo lo que sentía correcto:

—Quiero disculparme contigo y con Sakura. De verdad, no quise crear un malentendido.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Xiao-Lang, escéptico.  
—Bueno, tal vez sí al principio, ¿pero como podrías culparme? Ella es hermosa y… —se detuvo al ver cómo el gesto de Li se endurecía—, en fin, el punto es… gracias por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros. Espero podamos ser buenos amigos a raíz de toda esta locura.

Luego de escrutar un rato al rubio con incredulidad, y viendo que no había segundas intenciones, le tendió la mano, gesto que Malfoy correspondió aliviado.

—Gracias. ¿Y sabes? Deberías prestar más atención a Rose. Es una chica increíble también.

Se dieron una sonrisa desconfiada mientras la fuerza del agarre aumentaba, hasta que, al mismo tiempo, se soltaron al sentir suficiente dolor.

Scorpius se despidió y volvió hacia su comitiva.

—¡Scorpius! —lo llamó a la distancia y esperó a que atendiera—. ¡Aléjate de mi novia!

* * *

—¿Estarás bien sin Yue? —preguntó Sakura a un Touya intranquilo entre toda la actividad, luego de que se anunciara que las partidas comenzarían unos minutos después de la puesta del sol.  
—Definitivamente prefiero que esté cuidándote junto con el peluche. Aunque la verdad…  
—Preferirías que fuera Xiao-Lang quien me cuidara, ¿verdad?  
—El mocoso tiene un compromiso contigo…  
—Pero ahora tiene que ayudar a su familia. Descuida, estaré bien. ¿Qué harás tú?  
—Me quedaré para asistir a Tomoyo. Supongo que algo podré hacer por ella, nunca aprendí a usar una varita y dudo poder hacer algo más sólo con mis puños.  
—Gracias por cuidar de nosotras siempre, hermano.  
—Asegúrate de volver a salvo ¿de acuerdo?  
—Descuida, estaré bien.  
—Si no, ¿que le voy a decir a papá? —dijo riendo por lo bajo luego de hacer rabiar a su hermanita.  
—¡Diez minutos para partir! —exclamó Harry a la distancia, valiéndose de un encantamiento _Sonorus_.

Todo aquel que no fuera a viajar comenzó a volver a La Madriguera, varias decenas de escobas se posicionaron en el campo, y los Li, junto con sus invitados fueron hacia la casa, irían por red _flu_ a los muelles donde su barco los esperaba.

Al se despidió de sus padres y sus mejores amigos. Kurogane susurró algunas palabras de despedida en el oído de Tomoyo, y luego chocó el puño con Charlotte, que volaría a Dubái. Eriol comparaba notas con Akko, que llevaba una escoba muy particular con ella.

Xiao-Lang y Sakura se encontraron a medio campo, y por impulso, todo quién lo notó se dio la vuelta para darles espacio.

—Ha sido toda una odisea, ¿no? —dijo ella mientras tomaba las manos de su amado.  
—Ya lo creo que sí.

Se mantuvieron en un conmovedor silencio por unos segundos, hasta que ella se atrevió a hablar:

—Te amo. No tienes idea de cuánto.  
—No creo que más que yo.  
—Somos terriblemente cursis.  
—Y yo agradezco que sea así.

No había palabras para expresar la tristeza que sentían por esa separación, pero tampoco para la felicidad de estar juntos y la gratitud para con la vida por la forma en que los había unido.

Se besaron por última vez ese día, con tanto amor que la muestra de afecto tuvo efecto en las energías mágicas alrededor de ellos, pero no de forma espontánea… de hecho, era por orden y designio de Sakura. Al separarse y abrir los ojos, las Cartas Sakura flotaban alrededor de la pareja. Ella decía palabras de agradecimiento mientras que con una de sus manos las reunía para consolidar el mazo.

—Cincuenta y dos de las Cartas Sakura —dijo ella cuando estuvieron reunidas, y las ofreció a Xiao-Lang—, ellas irán contigo. Es mi deseo, al igual que el de ellas.

Él tomó las cartas con cierta incredulidad, pero cambiándola luego por una palpable determinación.

—Gracias. Cuidaré de ellas con mi vida y te las devolveré de la misma forma en que me las entregas.  
—Creo que nos hacen falta vacaciones. Estaría feliz si cuando esto termine…  
—Iremos al mar. —Dijo él, sonriente.  
—Me leíste el pensamiento. El mar sería grandioso. Sólo tú y yo… después de todo, ya somos adultos para el mundo mágico.

Harry y Ieran los alcanzaron con un gesto que iba de la seriedad a la melancolía.

—Es hora —sentenció Potter.

Los amantes compartieron una última mirada.

Xiao-Lang sentía unos minutos más tarde el sutil calor de las llama verdes envolviéndolo y poco después estaba en un muelle del Támesis, listo para zarpar.

Sakura sintió la fría brisa invernal corregida por una mascarilla y googles, mientras volaba hacia Londres, montada en el báculo hechizado con Flight y llevaba a Charlotte a sus espaldas.

La última parte de la odisea comenzaba.

**Capítulo 23.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Hasta la actualización! ¡Estamos cerca del final!


	25. Némesis

**Retroalimentación:**

**Wonder Grinch chapter 24 . Apr 24:** Pobre de Tomoyo… quien por su gusto se muere, aunque lo entierren parado… no te sientas mal, Eriol tendrá lo suyo próximamente, sólo unas líneas abajo de hecho. Yue de hecho, creo que es el único que se da una idea de lo que realmente pasó… y definitivamente debió pasarla mal por ello. Había mucho que trabajar en esa relación, aunque siendo realistas, esta parte fue sólo el inicio de la recuperación, tendrán que perdonarse más aún en un camino de subida. ¡Gracias!

**AZULMITLA chapter 24 . Apr 24:** Hola. Era un paso necesario, nuestros héroes tienen que aprender que para ser invencibles juntos, deben ser fuertes por separado, no hay margen de error, el mundo puede cambiar desde ese día. Y si estos capítulos te han movido, lo que viene es lo más intenso. ¡Gracias por seguir aquí!

**Naruhina09 chapter 24 . Apr 24:** ¡Hola! No sabes lo feliz que me hace que este par de trabajos te hayan gustado tanto. En especial porque hay sangre, sudor y lágrimas en la elaboración de los mismos, y que alguien reconozca ese esfuerzo es muy halagador. Ojalá disfrutes lo que resta de la historia, y no te olvides de dejar una reseña como esta, serpa muy interesante saber tus opiniones. Una vez más, ¡Gracias!

**Liz Padilla chapter 24 . Apr 24:** 1\. ¡Lo sabía! 2. No podía mantener tanto tiempo al margen a la familia. 3. Veo que no, pero ¿a qué es una linda pareja, eh? 4. ¡Excelente! Tú eres de las mías. 5. Aquí viene lo pesado. Qué bueno que pudiste volver un poco sobre los pasos que has dado conmigo en el desarrollo de esta historia, y que hayas podido ver la relación entre Gesta y esta entrega, como has podido ver, todo guarda relación, y sí, en las últimos capítulos veremos realizados de nuevo a nuestros protagonistas. Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente y por siempre comentar. Eso también emociona y crea mucha expectación en mí. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

**Reader2109otp chapter 24 . Apr 24:** ¡Niña! Con sinceridad, no hubo gran diferencia, no soy de los que espera o disfruta de una fiesta en su cumpleaños, así que mñeh… Es "Chencha", pero supongo que está bien. Esa frase, con honestidad, iba a ser un poco más suave, pero doña editora me dijo que echara toda la carne al asador, y ve lo que pasó, yo también me hice chiquito cuando leí el resultado final. El camino del autoperdón, sin embargo, es largo y tortuoso, y para ellos apenas inicia, la historia se acaba, así que llegarán heridos al final. De igual forma, no podía dejar a los Kinomoto, y menos a Yue al margen de todo, este último, como habrás notado, fue el más perceptivo. Lo que mencionas es importante: toda la vida, Li ha sido el personaje de las responsabilidades, y de alguna manera eso me pesa personalmente… algo debo hacer al respecto. Estos dos tarde o temprano debían tener "la charla", y tal como dices, hay un pasado común en circunstancias que siempre pensé que valdría la pena desarrollar. Osiosi, mucha tensión en la batalla, algo que se va a poner peor. A pesar de los detractores, TxK era una gran favorita, incluso para mí, así que se merecen lo suyo, al igual que AxM, son los no canon que quería juntos desde el principio. ¡Y aquí vamos! Albus es un tema especial, representa, al igual que Li, al que es más disciplinado que poderoso, y por los mismo, su intuición está más refinada, lo que lo hace maduro a pesar de su juventud. En cuanto a TxK, los inicios accidentados pueden traernos desarrollos maravillosos. Oh, mis niños SxS… de entrada, de niños ya casi nada… establecido que ya se conocieron todos sus chakras, pues las entregas son reales desde este punto, y darle las cartas fue más un simbolismo para hacerle ver el nivel de confianza y honestidad que comparten. ¡Espero goces los últimos capítulos!

**Guest chapter 24 . Apr 26:** Gracias. Ya lo verás, don Lobo tendrá algunas cosas que mostrarnos. ¡Gracias a ti por leer y comentar! Espero leerte en el siguiente.

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 24 . Apr 26:** Hola. Veamos qué pasó: La intensidad de la pelea de estos dos estuvo volcada en Li, y es una victoria para él, pues trato de ser conciliador desde el principio, y por fortuna lo logró, de otra manera, quizás el vínculo se habría fracturado más. En lo que sí no se puede discutir es en el hecho de que una herida de ese tamaño necesita un tiempo muy prolongado para sanar, y habrá por siempre una cicatriz ahí… y eso es algo que trato de exponer: el perdón consiste en eso, recordar sin que te duela, y es a donde quiero que mis niños lleguen. En efecto, y Yue fue el que más cerca estuvo a descubrir ese hecho. Siempre pensé lo mismo. No he tenido oportunidad de explorar más esa relación, pero Touya y Kurogane deben llevarse muy bien dentro de su hermetismo y silencio comunes, además de ese aprecio soterrado que tienen por Li. También tienes la razón con Ieran, ver sufrir a su hijo, más allá de que no tuvo una responsabilidad directa con lo que pasó, fue su impulso para volver al ruedo. Voy a reservarme pensamientos que tengo sobre las responsabilidades de estos dos, en pos al desarrollo de la historia, pero es verdad, a mí me causa escozor que una responsabilidad fincada más allá de tus deseos, o de tus conocimientos exista. Con Harry hay un par de cosas, y tienen que ver con la dualidad del personaje en sí mismo. Sus mentores más importantes nunca fueron lo que aparentaron, y traté de imprimir algo de Dumbledore en él: hay justicia en sus palabras y sus acciones, pero no puedes ignorar el hecho de que está manipulándola un poco. Sí, la radio… se van a enterar, pero ciertamente qué mejor que no en ese momento. Kuro es así, y de hecho, será nuestra fotógrafa estrella quien tendrá que hacerlo cambiar esos modos. (A Eriol lo veremos más en este capítulo). El símbolo de la entera confianza entre estos dos aún a la distancia está en esa entrega. ¡Al y Mei foreva! Y Potter mentiendo las cuatro XD, era necesario. Estamos en la línea del animé, Fujitaka y CLow no tienen relación aquí. Sobre estos dos, tendremos que esperar un poco más, se van recuperando de a poquito, es culpa de Rowling esa atracción por las asiáticas, Al y Harry se parecen más de lo que ambos creen. Draco, en este punto del tiempo, confía plenamente en el criterio de Potter y sus amigos, y tuvo un montón de tiempo con Hermione y Ron en el hospital para compartir impresiones. ¡Gracias por tu análisis!, espero que este capítulo tenga un poco de todo lo que te gusta.

**ulquiorra5 chapter 24 . Apr 29:** ¡Gracias! Y sí, cada vez más cerca del desenlace. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que en estos días de cuarentena, tú y los tuyos estén tranquilos y a salvo.

**carmennj chapter 24 . May 1:** Sí, las separaciones pueden ser descorazonadoras, pero estos dos se pertenecen de tal manera que siguen juntos a pesar de la distancia. Sí, su amor también es tan potente que podrán derrotar a sus propios demonios. ¡TxK forever! Y la antesala del final está a punto de hacer ebullición. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**CherryLeeUp chapter 24 . May 3:** Qué onda. Una discusión breve, pero intensa, y hay mucho de lo que realmente pasa en una relación de pareja fuerte como la de estos dos. La llegada del hermano fue oportuna, tendrá un papel. En principio pensé en ponerlo con un papel activo al momento de la batalla final, pero no lo sentí adecuado al final, será un dotado y aprender rápido (como todos los trabajos que hace), pero que fuera un mago en forma de un día para otro no lo creí correcto. Harry, si lo notaste, tiene esa vibra de DUmbledore, aunque muy a su estilo, más emocionalmente distante, pero con ese toque de solemnidad lúdica y manipuladora. Tomoyo es importante, siempre lo ha sido, era su hora de hacerla explícita. No discutiré sobre cómo bateó a Eriol. Al y Mei… a ver qué más se me ocurre. ¡Esto se va a descontrolar! ¡Gracias!

* * *

Una vez más, quiero agradecer a CherryLeeUp por sus anotaciones, al igual que a WonderGrinch por artes y opiniones.

* * *

**Capítulo 24.**

**Némesis.**

**o**

**Del encuentro con la antítesis definitiva. **

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, para Beiji-Hu no hubo gran cambio en el comportamiento de su padre. Shandian no había hecho algo que parecía una promesa implícita: ser una mejor persona luego de ser la cabeza del clan Li, y ahora de prácticamente toda Asia, no había siquiera cambios significativos en la relación entre los dos. La cena de año nuevo había sido breve y silenciosa, sólo eventualmente interrumpida por algún comentario trivial y, llegada la medianoche, por una felicitación escueta y un parco brindis.

—Y… ¿has sabido algo de Xue? —Preguntó el Zorro.  
—Escapó, y es todo lo que sé. Seguramente buscó algún sirviente para que la ayudara.  
—Ya veo. ¿Sabes? Teníamos algunos planes para cuando el Clan Li se consolidara de nuevo y…  
—Eso ya no importa, hijo. Lo mejor será que olvides a la chica, era una bruja, nada bueno puede venir de alguien así. Lo importante es el futuro… tu futuro. Con el Clan Li reunificado luego de la llegada de Symbio, debemos buscar alianzas a la vieja usanza.  
—¿La vieja usanza?  
—Debemos relacionarnos con otras familias poderosas. El Clan debe crecer, y lo lograremos gracias a ti.  
—¿A mí? —preguntó, sintiendo que los planes de su padre no iban a gustarle—, ¿Te refieres a…?  
—Un matrimonio arreglado. —dijo con liviandad—, Descuida, no tendrás que sacrificar nada, ni tu libertad siquiera, no es necesario que haya amor en ese tipo de acuerdos.  
—Para hablar de romper los estereotipos del Clan, piensas mucho como los viejos líderes, y los más radicales.  
—No voy a permitir que me hables así —dijo sin mirarlo, a sabiendas de que eso podría hacerlo perder los estribos innecesariamente—. Quiero lo mejor para ti y para tu futuro, no vamos a ser el eslabón débil de esta dinastía. Tu romanticismo es innecesario y nubla tu juicio, no es una característica que un líder deba alimentar.  
—La pasión en tus palabras me hace pensar que estás más concentrado en tu propia imagen que en mi futuro como dices.

Shandian se volvió hacia él, mirándolo con cólera contenida, Beiji-Hu retiró la mirada avergonzado. Ciertamente se había pasado de la raya.

—Discúlpame. No debí decir eso.  
—Lo resolveremos mañana, cuando la purga de hechiceros de inicio —dijo con frialdad—. Descansa un par de horas, me acompañarás a presidir la reunión a la que convoqué hoy, será una hora antes de la medianoche en Dubái.  
—El matón irá con nosotros, ¿cierto?  
—Black es un hombre útil y leal.  
—En tanto le entregues objetos mágicos que coleccionar.  
—Todos tienen un precio, Beiji-Hu, al menos él es honesto sobre el suyo.

* * *

El sutil aroma a leña quemada ya se había impregnado en la ropa de Sakura para ese momento. Pasando de las ocho de la noche en tierras árabes, faltaban poco menos de tres horas para el inicio de la operación. La jovencita había departido alegremente ante la mirada de Harry, que se había vuelto algo así como su benefactor en el último par de días.

Aunque aparentaba estar dispersa, la realidad era que mientras andaba sobre la arena de aquella diminuta isla desértica del golfo pérsico, entre fogatas y animadas conversaciones de magos y brujas, cayó en cuenta de cuánto realmente extrañaba a Xiao-Lang. Esos meses de vivir tan estrechamente con él la habían marcado de muchas maneras. Por algún motivo que no entendía, la añoranza de sentir que sus brazos la protegían le provocaba un nudo en la garganta, recordar la forma en que la besaba la hacía sonrojar espontáneamente, y al dormir inevitablemente se imaginaba estando en su regazo, así como fue en momentos más íntimos y felices, entonces el sueño simplemente se esfumaba.

Si bien ella ya lo sabía y lo aceptaba abiertamente, el conocimiento se había vuelto necesidad: era él, el único quien debía ser dueño de su futuro y sus sueños. Habiendo cosas tan grandes y maravillosas como el amor, no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo los intereses individuales o colectivos de las personas, terminaban anteponiéndose a aquello que parecía realmente importante, como ese sentimiento o la familia.

Llegó a la determinación entonces: esa sería su misión. Sabía que mejores y más poderosas personas que ella a lo largo de la historia habían intentado cambiar ese paradigma, y sin importar que el fracaso fuera el resultado más probable, lo intentaría. Construiría un mundo mejor, uno donde ella y Xiao-Lang pudieran

estar juntos, ser felices y buscarían finalmente la familia que tan prematuramente intentaron formar y que tan injustamente perdieron.

Los conocimientos de la maestra de cartas en geopolítica eran muy aceptables ya para ese momento, después de todo, prácticamente había terminado la preparatoria, y había algunas cosillas en su actual ubicación geográfica que le llamaban la atención. Alrededor de ella había cerca de un centenar y medio de magos y brujas de toda Europa, el norte de África, Medio Oriente e incluso algún colado de América, y quizás el más curioso de los grupos entremezclados era el palestino. Magos israelíes departían alegremente con los musulmanes, ayudados por la magia de ella misma, que a través del uso pasivo de _Soullink_ había hecho que se entendieran en un lenguaje común. No importaba su etnia, su religión o color de piel, simplemente estaban ahí, charlando como amigos de toda la vida. Se dijo a sí misma que posiblemente ese mundo mejor que ella ansiaba no era totalmente un disparate.

Terminó su recorrido volviendo a la delegación británica, viendo como Rose y Scorpius, ahora permanentemente tomados de la mano, lucían enamorados como no los había visto antes, mientras que Kero hacía las delicias de la comitiva ante una nueva broma cada vez, y Yukito miraba aquí y allá, pues a diferencia de Yue, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a semejante interacción con extranjeros.

Por otro lado, Sakura se avergonzaba mucho al ver como era reconocida entre la multitud. No le preguntaban su nombre, porque no les importaba, sólo se dirigían a ella de forma muy respetuosa como "_Miss Blossom_" en coincidencia a su recién obtenido seudónimo: "_Deadly Blossom_".

—Eres una inspiración para ellos —musitó Eriol a sus espaldas, notando las reflexiones de la chica.  
—No creo merecer ese reconocimiento —respondió ella con sinceridad.  
—Claro que lo mereces, pequeña Sakura —dijo él, uniéndose a su andar—. Y no sólo para ellos. También para mí.  
—¿Incluso para ti? —cuestionó sorprendida e incrédula.  
—En especial para mí. Algunos de los recuerdos que me heredó Clow eran acerca de las visiones que tuvo sobre ti, eso no sólo me ayudó a encontrarte cuando viajé a Japón para ayudarte a crear las Cartas Sakura, sino que también me dio una idea del tipo de persona que serías… resultaste el claro ejemplo de cuánto se puede equivocar uno por juzgar a un libro por su portada.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Coincidirás conmigo en que tu apariencia es engañosa a primera vista, ¿no? Debajo de ese despiste hay más potencial del que cualquiera podría imaginar.  
—Exageras… pero sí, creo que no aparento en absoluto lo que soy, ¿verdad?  
—Esa es quizás la mejor parte de ti, más allá de tu magia —la satisfacción de un padre que ve a su hija andar en bicicleta sin ruedas de seguridad se dibujó en su expresión—. En los años que llevo de conocerte, no has hecho más que sorprenderme. El de aspecto más importantes de una persona poderosa es el tipo de carácter y ejemplo que da, y tú eres justo lo que una gran hechicera debe ser.  
—Estoy segura que ha habido montones de magos más poderosos y mejores que yo… —se detuvo al ver a Eriol levantar una mano para detenerla mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
—El estigma que suele marcar a los más grandes, como fueron Dumbledore o el mismo Clow ha sido la arrogancia. Había tanto que podían dar, tanto que hacer con sus vidas y capacidades. Yo mismo me he comportado de formas que no me enorgullecen, pero me consuela pensar que de alguna manera te ayudé a ser quien eres hoy.  
—Claro que sí, Eriol. Sin ti, yo simplemente no sería lo que soy.  
—Y por eso, te estoy agradecido —dijo imprimiendo cierta solemnidad orgullosa—. Salvar a una persona no sólo consiste en rescatarla de una situación adversa o un peligro de muerte, el demostrarle a alguien como yo que aún es útil como guía y mentor es ofrecerle otro tipo de salvación, una expiación. Más que la heredera de Clow, eres una versión final y mejorada de él. —movido por el momento, puso una rodilla en el suelo, tomó su mano izquierda y con afecto deposito un suave beso en el dorso de la misma, tal como hizo cuando la conoció en su niñez—. Te seguiré a donde vayas, Sakura. A ti y a Li.

Sakura se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos luego de escuchar eso. Eriol, luego de ponerse de pie, al más puro estilo japonés por el linaje de su padre, hizo una reverencia de noventa grados, y volvió a integrarse al grupo al lado de Akko y Diana, con quienes cabía mencionar, había hablado mucho últimamente.

* * *

En Inglaterra apenas pasaban de las siete de la noche, el sol tenía cerca de una hora de haber caído por el horizonte, anunciando que faltaban escasos minutos para que Tomoyo se colocara su propia armadura para asistir al combate aún en la distancia.

—No debiste molestarte en acompañarme —sonó su suave voz, tratando de estar tranquila entre los prados de La Madriguera, aunque considerando la importancia de esa noche, tenía motivos de sobra para estar ansiosa.  
—Claro que sí. No está el monstruo para hacerlo, eso me deja a mí como tu hermano mayor.

En su ámbito normal, Tomoyo y Touya apenas si hablaban cuando estaban juntos. No se desagradaban, pero no se podía pasar por alto lo poco que tenían en común, sin embargo, de forma discreta el vínculo familiar entre ambos había crecido y se había fortalecido bastante a través de los años, y su relación era de cordial a buena por decir lo menos, aunque mayormente silenciosa.

Su primo la observaba con curiosidad mientras el abrigo de la jovencita se mecía por la brisa invernal, entre la reflectante nieve teñida de los púrpuras provocados por la luz de la luna al golpear las nubes, y no pudo evitar notar algo que le inquietó al momento, en especial porque supo desde siempre que esa relación estaba presente.

La imagen de Tomoyo era consonante con el cuarto creciente lunar, que brillaba con fuerza sobre sus cabezas. El clima y la potente luz del satélite formaron un halo, que desde la perspectiva de Touya cerraba en la cabeza de la chica.

—Tú tienes esa misma aura que emana Yukito, ¿sabías? —le compartió al final de sus reflexiones.  
—¿Aura? —preguntó divertida, mirando a su primo, dejando salir reflejos violáceos por sus ojos, que lo convencieron aún más de su observación.  
—Sí… es como si la luna y tú fueran uno mismo, como si cuidara de ti… es complicado de explicar.

Tomoyo miró con atención entonces el cuerpo selenita sobre sus cabezas.

Nunca había experimentado la relación de la que su primo le hablaba, quizás producto de su carencia de magia y su desconocimiento de rituales o su propio linaje, aunque no podía negarse a sí misma que, en ese mismo momento, de cara a una situación tan crítica, sentía y agradecía esa conexión que se había vuelto manifiesta cuando Touya se lo hizo saber.

¿La Luna como su guardián? No, era algo distinto… algo más orgánico y primitivo, como si de ella manara algún tipo de fuerza. Tal vez, si salían con bien de toda esa aventura, investigaría la relación que tenía con ella.

* * *

Varias decenas de dignatarios se habían reunido esa noche en la mansión Li. A pesar de que la invitación hecha por Shandian no lo decía explícitamente, sabían que él consideraba a la parte no mágica de la extensa familia Li como la preponderante desde la toma de Asia en los meses pasados, y nunca se arriesgaron a llevar a miembros magos de su familia para esas reuniones. Sin embargo, esa noche, era diferente. Algunas familias asistieron completas.

Entre los grandes grupos de invitados que ingresaban lentamente al auditorio donde habían sido reunidos, estaban los llegados de otros países, y un grupo particular disperso en la muchedumbre caminaba con cautela entre las butacas, cuidando en la medida de lo posible no llamar para nada la atención. Esa tarea se ayudaba mucho de la tradición misma: ir en ropas holgadas, capas, capuchas, sombreros y otros accesorios era de lo más común y aceptado, y así, guiados por los que aún la apoyaban, la antigua matriarca, sus hijos y aliados habían logrado escabullirse. Estaban separados entre ellos, ocultos entre las familias que aún eran leales a Ieran, todos, excepto los no conocidos como Al llevaban las cabezas discretamente cubiertas, ocultando sus rasgos más reconocibles y habían pasado los dos últimos días tomando todas las providencias necesarias para ingresar a esa reunión. Shandian tenía más detractores de los que calculaba.

La señora Li consultó el reloj digital que Tomoyo le había dado antes de su partida, en él se mostraban sincronizados los horarios de las tres ciudades involucradas en esa operación: Devon en Inglaterra, donde estaba Tomoyo, Dubái en Emiratos Árabes Unidos, donde iniciaría el ataque a Asiria, y por supuesto, Hong Kong. Las horas mostradas eran 7:05 pm, 10:05 pm y 2:05 am respectivamente. La operación daría inicio a las 3:00 am, hora local.

Buscó discretamente con la mirada a sus allegados, distribuidos a lo largo y ancho del auditorio, comprobando que todos hubieran logrado ingresar. Pensó para sus adentros que, como líder, entre otras carencias, Shandian estaba pecando de confiado, a pesar del "progresismo" que pregonaba, era un tradicionalista, era fácil para alguien que conocía las reglas de la forma tan profunda como hacía la Señora Li, burlarlas.

Cuando el salón estuvo lleno, en el escenario apareció el usurpador, seguido de un cauto Beiji-Hu que ocultaba sus manos en la espalda, y un siempre petulante Erron Black, que sin pudor pasaba una escopeta por detrás de su cuello, dejando que sus brazos colgaran de ella con desenfado. Custodiándolos, una veintena de miembros no magos de la Familia Li, pero usuarios de Asiria se quedaron a unos pasos detrás de ellos.

—¡Este es un gran día! —Dijo con voz amplificada luego de susurrar una orden al Symbio en su muñeca—. La terrible decadencia en la que nuestro Clan cayó luego del desastroso liderazgo de hechiceros arribará a un fin definitivo. A través de esta herramienta, que será accesible para todos los no magos en menos de un par de horas, llegará una nueva era de luz y prosperidad para la familia Li, que finalmente asumirá el liderazgo del continente como lo era en antaño.

Ieran no pudo sino ir arrugando gradualmente el gesto a medida que escuchaba aquel elaborado y muy convincente discurso, sabía que Shandian era un hombre de negocios temible y un estratega sin igual, pero su nivel de demagogia era impresionante. Un "si no supiera quién es realmente, ya me habría convencido" sonó en su mente y sonrió para sí misma con ironía.

Sería paciente, esperaría el momento. Shandian era un usurpador, un tirano, y sus razones estaban sustentadas en una vendetta personal y no en la razón, representaba los contravalores que ella había tratado de erradicar de la casa Li, y por ello, ella sería su castigo, la forma de obtener retribución: su némesis.

* * *

Fye era un hechicero poderoso, pero no practicaba más la magia. Por fortuna para él, no era su único talento: era joven, apuesto, inteligente, astuto y un mentiroso muy convincente. Con todas esas características, utilizar su carisma para hacerse pasar por personal de mantenimiento y burlar toda la seguridad de Burj Khalifa no fue problema, valiéndose de sus conocimientos del edificio y de sutiles, pero poderosos flirteos con el personal más vulnerable, hombres y mujeres sucumbían ante sus encantos. Ni siquiera Asiria en su conocida sofisticación pudo ubicarlo a tiempo, y faltando un cuarto para las once de la noche en Dubái, Fye entraba al cuarto de servidores desde un acceso de servicio, donde no había vigilancia humana ni cámaras, una brecha de seguridad que él mismo había creado ante la posibilidad de necesitar ingresar o salir de emergencia del lugar. A su lado, un diminuto y adorable asistente vestido de electricista del edificio miraba con inocencia los largos anaqueles que no eran otra cosa sino el cerebro y el corazón de Asiria.

—Bien, Chii… recuerda: analiza el patrón de procesamiento, crea una subrutina paralela, y gradualmente ve tomando los hilos de información, ve sacándolos uno a uno de la red creando un espejo de almacenamiento, así, cuando mande la actualización internacional de Symbio, habrá llenado sus propios discos de almacenamiento. Yo iré buscando mientras tanto las copias de seguridad que Asiria haya hecho fuera de aquí, no pueden ser muchas, no hay servidores tan poderosos, tal vez habrá guardado partes esenciales, debo destruirlas o corromperlas.

La jovencita, en su usual silencio y docilidad hizo un asentimiento, dejando que Fye tomara algunos cables que nacían de su nuca, conectándolos a una de las consolas principales.

Hecho el proceso, y viendo que Chii comenzaba a seguir sus instrucciones, se puso de pie ante el monitor y el teclado de otra consola. Por primera vez en muchos años sintió verdadera ansiedad ante un desafío. Asiria era lo más grande y sofisticado que había creado jamás, y a diferencia de Chii, no lo tenía sólo a él como creador. Aunque él conocía en teoría sus patrones más básicos y fundamentales, había cosas nuevas que serían un total desafío si pretendía engañarla, aún así fuera sólo momentáneamente.

Sólo esperaba que el almacenamiento del edificio no se terminara antes de tiempo, pues eso delataría su presencia.

Una vez dentro del sistema y comprobando que su plan funcionaba en principio, se sintió con libertad de examinar la seguridad del edificio por sus propios medios, buscó lo que sabía que era importante, y tomó el viejo teléfono celular analógico con el que había sido equipado para su parte de la misión, marcando el único número registrado y enviando un mensaje de texto que llegaría simultáneamente a tres ubicaciones. Era riesgoso hacer una llamada.

El texto, era breve, pero explícito:

_Intervención exitosa. Sul en p 154, Fat a antena, CE bloq, NS-S, CT 10:55. Iniciar en 5'._

Aunque críptico, era perfectamente entendible para los tres destinatarios, es decir, Tomoyo, Ieran y Harry: "Intervención exitosa, Súliman en el piso 154, Fátima en camino a la terraza de la antena principal de la construcción, comunicaciones externas bloqueadas, sin señales de "S", enviado a la hora local 10:55 iniciar operación cinco minutos después de esa hora".

—Llegó la hora —susurró Tomoyo a Dobby, poniéndose el casco y otros implementos que debía utilizar en su intervención.  
—Llegó la hora —se dijo a sí misma Ieran, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, lista para interrumpir el discurso del traidor.  
—Llegó la hora —anunció Harry, indicando a todos los magos que estaban con él para que se prepararan.

Tomoyo se conectó. Ieran se puso de pie. Harry lideró el vuelo a Burj Khalifa, estaría ahí en menos de dos minutos. La noche era joven, y era de ellos.

* * *

—_Hay una brecha de seguridad_ —anunció Asiria a Súliman y a Fátima, cada uno en un lugar diferente del edificio.

El primero no tuvo reacción. Con serenidad sacó de uno de los cajones del escritorio una pequeña y muy bella alfombra de oración, la colocó al centro de la oficina y la orientó hacia el este, dirección hacia la cual, a unos dos mil kilómetros lejos se encontraba La Meca. Comenzó un _zalá_, preparándose para lo que estaba seguro, sería una batalla.

Fátima abandonó el ascensor sintiendo la peculiar brisa desértica al estar a casi setecientos metros de altura, y tener una vista única de Dubái, del desierto y parte del Golfo Pérsico. Literal y figurativamente estaba en la cima del mundo. Se miró la izquierda, donde Symbio estaba casi totalmente encarnado en su brazo.

—Prepáralo todo, Asiria. El mundo conocerá Symbio al fin, la humanidad verá su futuro gracias a nosotros. Esta noche haremos historia.  
—_En proceso. De alguna manera nos han intervenido, me tomará un poco más tiempo del previsto tener lista la actualización global. Recomendaría…  
_—Ya sabes lo que voy a responderte, ¿cierto? Sé que ya estás casi totalmente integrada a mí. Veo lo que piensas y al igual que tú sientes lo que yo. Sabes que llegaré con esto hasta el final sin importar nada.  
—_Te das una idea de que podría no sólo estar en juego una actualización de sistema operativo, ¿verdad? Flowright y Chií son quienes nos sabotean, ahora mismo estoy ubicándolos para mandar un escuadrón para eliminarlos.  
_—Bien. Por cierto… si hay algo en este mundo que te importe, tal vez sea hora de buscar cómo protegerlo.

Asiria no habló más con Fátima. Su siguiente objetivo fue la que en tan poco tiempo y de forma tan peculiar había sido su compañera en los últimos días, y por la que "sentía" especial preocupación, y que justo en ese momento se recostaba despreocupada en un sofá, con su laptop sobre las piernas en una suite corporativa del piso ciento doce.

—_¿Estás familiarizada con aquello que los humanos llaman "corazonada"?_ —preguntó la IA apenas abrió comunicación con "S".  
—No estoy segura.  
—_Bien, pues podríamos decir que yo estoy teniendo una justo ahora.  
_—¿Y de qué trata?

Hubo un breve silencio que la tecnomante no supo interpretar.

—_Flowright está en el edificio_ —evadió Asiria—. _Está haciendo una serie de sabotajes en el control de protecciones, los destinos de la actualización y copias de seguridad que ponen en riesgo la integridad de mi estructura y respaldos. Por los patrones en los que se está llevando a cabo la intervención, calculo que está usando una versión anterior de mi propio sistema operativo, es decir, está utilizando a Chií. Estoy tratando de determinar ahora mismo su ubicación física, este trabajo no podría hacerlo de forma remota.  
_—Indícame dónde está cuando lo encuentres. Iré directamente por él —dijo, levantándose un poco, aunque tratando de mantener la compostura a pesar de que la noticia ciertamente la alteró.  
—_Planta mecánica del piso diecisiete.  
_—Imposible —dijo suspicaz "S", parando un poco lo que sea que fuera a hacer—. Esas plantas mecánicas son exclusivas de mantenimiento estructural del edificio, no tienen relación siquiera con redes informáticas o con Alruwh…  
—_En efecto. Son una ruta de escape para ti.  
_—¿Qué…? ¿Para qué querría una ruta de escape? Tengo suficiente poder para…  
—_La probabilidad de que Flowright esté haciendo esto de forma independiente es de mínima a imposible. Es evidente que viene un equipo completo con él, por otra parte, —¿Cómo era posible que un sintetizador de voz pudiera tener matices? "S" pudo sentir la incertidumbre en la extraña pausa en las palabras que sonaban en su comunicador, haciendo que ella misma recuperara la facultad de sentir escalofríos—, está la "corazonada" de la que te hablé. A medida que pasa el tiempo y haciendo diversas simulaciones, cada vez aumenta más la probabilidad de que yo deje de funcionar o incluso de existir. Anticipándome a tus posibles elucubraciones al respecto, sé que no estoy vivo en rigor como para decir que podría estar en peligro de muerte, pero Fátima me recomendó cuidar aquello que me importa y lo más eficiente dada la actual coyuntura, sería preservar tu vida.  
_—Es suficiente —zanjó determinada la tecnomante, levantándose por fin—. Buscaré y mataré a Flowright yo misma. Debe estar entre los pisos ciento cincuenta y cinco y ciento sesenta y tres, tú asegúrate de evadir el hackeo y proteger tus servidores.  
—_Debo dar prioridad a la actualización y…  
_—¡No! ¡Lo más importante son tus servidores! En especial el almacenamiento de memoria y algoritmos de personalidad. Lo importante eres tú. Cierra este canal hasta asegurar la integridad de las unidades indicadas. Confirma comando.

Pasaron unos segundos en un silencio demasiado dramático para una conversación entre una chica y una computadora.

—_Comando confirmado._

La jovencita, pareciendo demasiado molesta, no se molestó siquiera en desconectar los cables que la unían a su laptop, tirando de ellos en su andar hasta que el aparato cayó. Golpeó con sus puños el muro más cercano, cimbrándolo. La vibración se extendió unos momentos más hasta que el hormigón estalló, dejando salir todo el pesado y complejo cableado del muro, rodeando a la muchacha, que apenas estuvo en su coraza, se lanzó por el ventanal más cercano, comenzando a subir como un gigantesco e inquietante arácnido de metal.

* * *

Dado el clima desértico de Dubái, no hubo nubes que atravesar, aunque estando a menos de una hora de la medianoche, muchas personas ya lanzaban pirotecnia al cielo. El equipo de magos llegó entre globos de Cantoya y luces de reflector, y coincidiendo con los pronósticos de la secretaria Cavendish, llegaron pasando completamente desapercibidos.

Descendieron volando a nivel de suelo en diferentes ubicaciones rodeando el edificio de acuerdo al plan, y dada la señal de Hermione, todo tipo de hechizos protectores fueron lanzados al cielo. Eriol evacuó la zona de _Muggles_ ayudado de su inseparable báculo en el conocimiento de que eso no afectaría a los relacionados con Asiria, y finalmente, Sakura invocó una versión gigantesca de _Siege_ que terminó de aislar el área. Se reunieron a una distancia prudente de aquella imponente y hermosa construcción, testimonio vivo del alcance de la voluntad humana a pesar de la adversidad. Harry dio las indicaciones finales:

—Flowright se está encargando en este momento de evitar que esa cosa se propague por el mundo, y según lo que nos ha dicho, Súliman Alruwh está en una oficina del piso ciento cincuenta y cuatro. Fátima está más arriba, casi en la cima de la torre. —Reflexivo, echó un vistazo al edificio, que entre su tamaño y el contexto, lucía gigantesco e intimidante—. Bien, nos dividiremos en dos equipos: el primero, integrado por las delegaciones europeas acompañará a Sa… _Deadly Blossom_, Kagari, Cavendish y Hiiragizawa hasta la cima del edificio para capturar a Fátima, la comisión de Israel, Medio Oriente y África irá con la ministra, los Weasley y yo a…

Hubo un desconcierto generalizado luego de que Potter callara. Él miró hacia su brazo, donde un ligero toque había detenido su plan.

—Si me lo permite, Jefe Potter… —interrumpió Sakura tímidamente, mirando hacia la parte más alta del rascacielos—, yo iré por la señorita Fátima. Sola.

El extraño silencio continuó a pesar de que todos pudieron escuchar esas palabras.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Sakura —intervino Eriol, asustado—, No sabes de lo que esa mujer es capaz, ¿siquiera sabes como luce?  
—Descuida, creo que la reconoceré en cuanto la vea —respondió tranquila, mientras comenzaba a caminar, materializando nuevamente a Flight en su mano derecha.  
—¡Al menos deja que tus guardianes y los míos te acompañen! —insistió el inglés, comenzando a desesperarse.  
—Algo me dice que serán más útiles acompañándolos a ustedes, tenemos que aislar a estos hermanos o de otra manera no tendremos oportunidad —rebatió ella, abrazando a Cerbero y a Spinel Sun al pasar junto a ellos, y dando una sonrisa radiante a Yue y Ruby Moon. Luego, con ese brillo en sus ojos verdes que robaba el aliento y era productor de sueños para Xiao-Lang, miró directo a Harry—. ¿No es así, Jefe Potter?

Esmeralda y ultramar volvieron a coincidir. Harry no sabría como explicarlo, pero al parecer estaba en comunión con los pensamientos de Sakura, sintiendo muy dentro de él que lo que la chica proponía era lo correcto. Estaba ahí, algo que quizás podría denominarse como "el llamado del destino", en la nada despreciable consideración de que Sakura era por mucho la mayor depositaria de magia entre los presentes.

Harry acomodó sus gafas, sonriendo con cierta resignación. Hizo un ademán que daba a entender entre los presentes que hicieran como ella había propuesto. La maestra de cartas correspondió a su gesto con una sonrisa y siguió su camino.

—Sakura. —Llamó su atención una última vez, luego puso un puño en alto, e hizo un pobre intento de hablar en japonés—: ¡_Gambaré_!  
—¡_Flight_! —El listón semitransparente apareció a sus espaldas.

Tomó impulso y salió disparada al firmamento, provocando una onda expansiva que levantó el polvo varias decenas de metros alrededor.

—Descuida, ella estará bien —dijo Harry a Eriol, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Además… al parecer tenemos nuestros propios problemas.

Sólo unos segundos atrás, Asiria había notificado la presencia de magia en los alrededores, así, un equipo de infantería de antimagos y hombres armados comenzó a salir del edificio. Las primeras manifestaciones de antimagia, magia y disparos comenzaron a resonar.

Medio kilómetro arriba, Fye y Chii se daban un mutuo asentimiento, el primero escribió algunos comandos en la consola, abriendo un rudimentario chat al exterior.

FD.F: Defensas abajo, pueden entrar.

T.D&D: Entendido. comenzaremos con el borrado de datos d_

Fye arrugó el gesto ante la interrupción, eso sólo podía significar que habían sido descubiertos.

No fue un escuadrón el que llegó por ellos a ese pabellón de servidores. Uno de los muros exteriores fue pulverizado, despresurizando la habitación y con ello arrojando montones de despojos al vacío, revelando a "S". El hechicero vio entrar a la criatura en la habitación como lo haría un tétrico pulpo, e instintivamente se puso delante de Chii, protegiéndola, aún a sabiendas de que esa defensa no duraría mucho.

Una de las extensiones del monstruo se levantó para aplastar a ambos, y aún conociendo su condena, Fye no parpadeó siquiera.

Asombrado observó la forma tan extraña en que un rig completo de ruteadores con cientos de cables LAN se había levantado del suelo, y luego de bloquear el ataque, había golpeado con brutalidad el capullo de "S".

—_¿Puede escucharme, señor Flowright?_ —se escuchó en el sistema de altavoces.  
—¡¿Tomoyo?!  
—_No podré ayudarles con el borrado de datos, usted y Chii deberán hacerse cargo. Déjenme a "S" a mí._

Lejos, en Devon, ante la mirada desconcertada de Touya, Tomoyo había levantado el brazo tirando un golpe al vacío, luego otro, y uno más. Esa danza se estaba traduciendo a un pancracio entre tecnomantes en el rascacielos más alto del mundo. "S" retrocedió no por ser más débil, sino por miedo a afectar a Asiria, que de por sí estaba sufriendo daños.

En el auditorio de Hong Kong, los Li de toda Asia, y probablemente de todo el globo escuchaban sin dar crédito todas las formas en que Shandian despotricaba contra la magia, denunciándola como la responsable de todos los males de la familia y del mundo en un ánimo cada vez más mesiánico.

—¡Juntos podemos limpiar finalmente la sangre Li de la aberración de la magia! ¡Seremos la fuerza más abrumadora de Asia y…!  
—¡Mientes, Shandian! —interrumpió una voz amplificada, y un silencio denso como el plomo cayó en el teatro.

Entre la audiencia, una mujer se había puesto de pie. Al retirar su capucha y la capa, el rostro lleno de determinación de Ieran arrancó exclamaciones de sorpresa e incluso de miedo entre los que la reconocieron. Shandian, sin embargo, sonreía ante la mirada desconcertada de Beiji-Hu y puso un brazo frente a Erron para detenerlo, pues justo desenfundaba uno de sus revólveres.

—Cuñada. ¿Vienes a ver mi ascenso? ¿O tal vez a tratar de buscar algo de amor en el líder del Clan como es tu costumbre?  
—Nada de eso. Vengo a liberar a esta familia… mi familia de ti. Hablas de unión y no has hecho más que separar y discriminar, lo único que realmente buscas es el poder.  
—¡La magia es la que nos esclaviza, Ieran! —explotó el usurpador—. ¡Cada hechicero dentro y fuera de esta familia no hace más que desdeñar a los no dotados! ¡Los hechiceros son despreciables y deben desaparecer!  
—¡Tus padres eran hechiceros! ¡Tu hermano Hien lo era! ¡¿Ellos también eran despreciables como dices?!  
—¡Yo era el heredero de esta casa! ¡Apenas mis padres vieron que Hien tenía El Don me hicieron a un lado como si no valiera nada! —exclamó, perdiendo la calma— ¡Hien se volvió cada vez más arrogante mientras su poder crecía…!¡LA ÚNICA MUJER QUE AMÉ ME CAMBIÓ POR MI PROPIO HERMANO! —Tomó aire, señalando a Ieran con el brazo—. ¡_FULMO_!  
—¡_Raitei Shourai_!

Las dos descargas eléctricas chocaron a medio camino, haciendo que muchos de los presentes en el auditorio huyeran entre gritos de terror. La energía se esparció por el recinto, alcanzando algunas cortinas y butacas, dando lugar a un conato de incendio.

Beiji-Hu, por impulso de defender a su padre, apuntó a su tía con su propio móvil, y a la voz de "_Fajro_" se produjo una llamarada. Sin embargo, el fuego se desvió a medio camino. Encontró al responsable a unos pasos de él, Xiao-Lang había manipulado con Wu-Xing su trayectoria.

Beiji-Hu tragó pesado. No por miedo, pues conocía las capacidades de su primo, sino porque detestaba la idea de pelear contra él, pero veía en sus ojos ámbar y su gesto serio que era el único camino que podrían recorrer juntos. El Lobo y el Zorro tendrían su propio duelo.

—¿Está listo, señor Kuro? —Preguntó Al alcanzando a Kurogane.  
—¿Qué necesidad tienen de ponerme apodos? ¡Sólo hazlo! —Respondió irritado el samurái, desenvainando su sable.  
—Agárrese de algo —dijo, apuntándolo con su varita—. ¡_Wingardium Leviosa_!

Hecho el conjuro, dibujó una parábola sobre su cabeza, lanzando por los aires al hombre hacia el escenario. El samurái llegó a vuelo girando verticalmente, y dando un demoledor mandoble en el mismo lugar en que Erron Black había estado una fracción de segundo antes. El acero negro encontró a su rival en un alma negra.

La contienda se generalizó.

Los Li y sus aliados tenían a sus antagonistas, en el peor de los casos, entre los suyos.

* * *

—Saquen a todos los que puedan del edificio, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa. Hiiragizawa y Cavendish quedan a cargo. ¡Cúbrannos! —La orden de Harry resonó entre la cacofonía del combate a los pies del edificio mientras él guiaba a Ginny, Ron y Hermione a volar prácticamente en vertical por un costado de la construcción.

Asiria no pasó por alto ese hecho, monitoreando sus cámaras de seguridad.

—_Cinco magos están ascendiendo a vuelo, el reconocimiento facial indica que son Potter, Granger-Weasley, dos de los hermanos Weasley y Kinomoto. Toda la infantería se concentró en las plantas más bajas. Recomendaría…_  
—Entonces Potter y compañía sobrevivieron —interrumpió Súliman, terminando sus oraciones—. Sorprendente, seguro vienen por la revancha. Suelta todos los drones que tengamos, si logran pasar de ellos, entonces la merecen, aunque no tienen oportunidad contra mí. Confirma comando.  
—_Comando confirmado._

Medio centenar de drones armados despegaron de la parte media del rascacielos, haciendo que Harry lanzara una grosería al aire. Bloquearon justo a tiempo sus primeros disparos, mientras seguían en ruta de colisión, sin embargo, era evidente la superioridad numérica… meterse en el enjambre de máquinas sería suicidio.

Sakura más adelantada, miró abajo cuando escuchó el zumbido de los drones, quedándose flotando un momento, preocupada. Fiel a sus principios, pensó que no podía dejarlos a su suerte.

—Bien, chicos, ha llegado su turno —susurró mientras materializaba una carta.

Harry comenzaba a contemplar la posibilidad de buscar una vía alterna cuando vio a Sakura regresar sólo unos metros hasta ellos, y luego emitir una luz breve, pero deslumbrante al golpear una de sus cartas con su cetro.

Lo que siguió fue sorpresivo y hermoso, como todo lo que ella solía hacer:

Un dragón al más puro estilo del arte oriental rugió al incendiarse en ocre, con crines y bigotes cian. La bestia, que emitía un calor abrasador aún a la distancia, se encargó de "devorar" a las máquinas, dejando como única evidencia de su existencia sus pedazos incandescentes cayendo.

La fiera rugió jubilosa luego de rodear a Harry y su equipo a modo de saludo, para continuar su camino hacia abajo del edificio.

Ahí, el fuego se extinguió, convirtiéndose en dos personas.

Teayang aterrizó en una acrobacia en la parte trasera de la escoba de Eriol, integrándose de inmediato al combate con su piromancia. El inglés identificó al momento a los hermanos que componían a _Forgiveness_, y su sentimiento de orgullo creció aún más.

Dal cayó hasta el suelo con su espada desenvainada, observando a Charlotte, que despachaba antimagos con particular elegancia y entusiasmo. Sonriente y confiada al estar en presencia de otra esgrimista eximia, blandió su sable _Je Dok_ y entre ambas continuaron el combate.

Harry, al ver que Sakura seguía su camino, continuó con el suyo.

* * *

Al principio, realmente todo parecía una misión suicida, sin embargo, a medida que la noche avanzaba, Ieran descubriría que había más personas leales a ella de las que imaginó. Y no sólo eran los hechiceros, también había no magos que de inmediato se pusieron bajo su mando. La balanza de la contienda comenzaba a equilibrarse.

Durante ese tiempo, la matriarca depuesta se había dedicado exclusivamente a dar persecución al patriarca actual. De alguna forma parecía preocupado, no esperaba que mucha de su fuerza terminara en manos de ella de forma tan evidente, y aunque sabía que en un duelo uno a uno sería superior, no se arriesgaría a quedar atrapado en la mansión Li si sus agentes eran sometidos.

El auditorio estaba en llamas, y sólo dos ocupantes seguían contendiendo ahí: Xiao-Lang y Beiji-Hu.

La principal ventaja del primero era su mayor tiempo de experiencia utilizando magia, mientras que el segundo procuraba acercarse lo más posible para combinar su incipiente antimagia con sus muy superiores artes marciales. Así, el Zorro había ganado un par de cortes en el costado y la mejilla provocados por los pétalos de hielo del Lobo, quién en contrapartida había recibido un par de combinaciones de ganchos y una quemadura en el brazo izquierdo.

Una viga en llamas cayó entre ambos, logrando una improvisada tregua.

—No debimos llegar a esto, Beiji-Hu. Tú no me has hecho nada y yo no creo haberte hecho algo a ti.

Beiji-Hu trataba de recuperar el aliento, Xiao-Lang podía ver la duda en sus ojos, haciéndolo pensar que tal vez había forma de solucionar todo a través del diálogo.

—No tengo opción, papá me contó todo lo que la tía Ieran ocasionó con sus mentiras, no puedo simplemente pasar por alto todo lo que hizo…  
—¿Lo que mamá hizo? ¡Por favor! Mira lo que el tío Shandian ya provocó, ¡los Li estamos en guerra! Ha asesinado a miembros de nuestra familia, ¡Nuestra propia sangre! ¡Piensa en lo que le hizo a Xue Wang!  
—¡Ella escapó!

Fue Xiao-Lang quien se quedó mudo entonces.

—No es así.  
—¡No quieras engañarme!

Motivado por lo que pensaba un embuste, el antimago gesticuló, manipulando los despojos ardientes del teatro, dirigiéndolos a su primo, el cual saltó entre ellos, esquivando los detritos con pericia y sacando de su manga una Carta Sakura. Sus pies no habían tocado el suelo aún cuando lanzó la carta ante él, y al siguiente giro, la hoja de su espada pasó a milímetros del papel, mientras él invocaba a _Watery_.

La sirena se materializó formando un remolino que en pocos segundos extinguió la mayor parte del fuego que consumía el salón y arrojó contra el muro a su rival, incapacitándolo momentáneamente.

Le tomó mucho tiempo al Zorro recuperar el sentido, y al ser capaz de enfocar nuevamente, el Lobo ya estaba junto a él. Entre sus habilidades marciales y su antimagia tuvo un duelo que apenas si permitiría a un hipotético espectador ver sus manos moverse.

—¡Por favor! ¡No quiero lastimarte! —suplicaba Xiao-Lang sin parar la pelea.  
—¡No podrías aunque quisieras! ¡Yo tampoco quiero lastimarte! ¡Detén el ataque y marchate! ¡Diré que te derroté!  
—¡Te están engañando! ¡Déjame ayudarte!  
—¡Nadie puede ayudarme! ¡Estoy haciendo lo correcto!  
—¡Abre los ojos de una vez! ¡SHANDIAN ES MALVADO!  
—¡RETRÁCTATE!

Colérico, el albino rompió la guardia de su primo, sepultándole una rodilla a la altura del riñón, haciéndolo trastabillar y quedar de rodillas, muy adolorido. Sin darle oportunidad de recuperarse, corrió hacia él y hundió la planta del pie completa en su estómago. El Lobo cayó sobre su espalda sin aliento y casi sin fuerzas.

Beiji-Hu avanzó hacia él con una extraña combinación entre la suficiencia y el arrepentimiento. Lo vio tendido y al borde de la inconsciencia, y con mano temblorosa lo apuntó con el puño del brazo en que llevaba el móvil.

Dudó por mucho tiempo. Xiao-Lang susurró algo y su cuerpo destelló por un instante.

En un movimiento difícil de concebir dada su velocidad, el Lobo se incorporó, capturando el brazo ejecutor de su primo. En una llave presionó su hombro y omóplato hasta escuchar un crujido, arrancándole un grito a Beiji-Hu y llevándolo al suelo.

En el mismo impulso recuperó su espada, y ante el terror en los ojos grises del caído, la levantó sobre su cabeza, para luego dejarla caer con toda su fuerza.

El combate había terminado.

Xiao-Lang retrocedió, cayendo sentado, dejando que _Dash_ saliera de su cuerpo y arrojando su espada a un lado, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

—E… estoy vivo… perdonaste mi vida… ¿por qué? —preguntó el Zorro, viendo que el golpe de espada había destrozado su móvil, pero no lo había herido más allá del hombro dislocado.  
—El tío Shandian te mintió. Xue murió el día de la toma del Concilio de China. Él mismo la mató…  
—Eso no es…  
—Baoshu Li y muchos de los hombres de Shandian fueron testigos. ¿Qué sentido tendría decírtelo, cuando pude haberte matado aquí mismo?

Los ojos grises se enrojecieron. Muy en el fondo sabía que la historia de Xiao-Lang era más consistente con la realidad. No quería aceptarlo, no había interrogado a los hombres de su padre, no porque confiara en él, sino porque tenía miedo de que la respuesta no le gustara. Pero él lo conocía, o al menos creía que así era… sabía que era tenaz e implacable, pero nunca imaginó que tomaría la vida de alguien importante para él, su propio hijo.

—Debemos detenerlo… —concluyó el Zorro luego de un momento de introspección.  
—Sí. Me alegra que puedas entenderlo —respondió su rival, sonriendo con cautela y atreviéndose a acercársele finalmente—. Disculpa por lo del brazo, lo arreglaré de inmediato.  
—¿Arreglarlo? Pensé que lo habías fracturAAAH...

Sin darle oportunidad de reconsiderarlo, había tomado el brazo afectado y en un movimiento había regresado los huesos a su lugar. La medida, aunque dolorosa, resolvió el problema instantáneamente.

Lo siguiente era encontrar a Ieran y Shandian. No sería un gran problema, sólo debían seguir el rastro de destrucción.

El ala norte de la mansión daba a amplios jardines, y la última parte a la delta del Río de las Perlas, lugar al que Erron y Kurogane habían avanzado por los pasillos en medio de su propio duelo. En más de una ocasión, antimagos habían intentado interferir en su combate, pero nunca lo lograban. Los hechizos de Al terminaban cubriendo al samurái, o en otras ocasiones, la puños de Meilin lo hacían. Finalmente, su extraño encuentro los llevó hasta los prados, donde por fin pudieron estar solos.

—De todas formas, ¿de qué te serviría mi espada? —preguntó Kurogane.  
—Será una magnífica adición a mi arsenal, niño.  
—Eso me llama la atención —sospechó mientras tiraba un golpe de espada que el pistolero evadió de un giro—, ¿de qué te sirven todas las armas que has reunido? Ninguna te es leal.  
—La memoria de los objetos mágicos no es eterna. Una vez que te mate, incluso una espada tan leal como _Dragón de Plata_ me reconocerá como su dueño tarde o temprano… al final de cuentas, tiempo es lo que me sobra —disparó cuatro veces, dejando vacíos sus revólveres, momento que el otro aprovechó para tirar un mandoble.

Sorprendiendo a Kurogane, Erron enfundó sus armas, deteniendo el sable con las palmas a unos milímetros de su cabeza. Movió la hoja a un lado e impactó su frente contra la de su rival. El golpe fue muy superior en fuerza a lo que Ou esperó, y aturdido retrocedió un paso, pero el ataque no terminó ahí. El puño de Black se impactó con brutalidad contra su pómulo, logrando derribarlo y desarmarlo. Erron arrojó la espada a un costado.

—Debiste utilizarla cuando pudiste —recriminó Kurogane, levantándose y limpiándose un diminuto reguerillo de sangre que nacía de la comisura de sus labios.  
—¿Y dejar que me matara al intentar blandirla contra ti? De ninguna manera, mocoso, conozco las reglas de la magia —desenfundó un revólver y comenzó a recargarlo con confianza—, primero te mataré y…

Esa vez fue él quien se llevó la sorpresa, Kurogane se acercó en un parpadeo, tirando un puñetazo a su nariz que en el mismo impulso se convirtió en un codazo, tirándole la mascarilla con la que normalmente cubría su nariz y boca, logrando que el arma de fuego cayera lejos de su alcance.

Iniciaron una pelea brutal, cualquiera que viera la potencia y velocidad de los golpes pensaría irremediablemente en huesos rotos y hemorragias internas, y de hecho Kurogane sintió como una de sus costillas en el costado derecho se astillaba, de la misma manera como Erron sintió debilidad y dolor en su rodilla izquierda. Sin embargo, la voluntad de ninguno de los dos flaqueó.

Black, al verse cerca del revólver perdido que era el único cargado, hizo una prodigiosa llave a su oponente, arrojándolo unos metros lejos, lanzándose de inmediato a recuperar la pistola, lográndolo y disparando un par de veces, pensando que con eso terminaría finalmente ese duelo que estaba prolongándose mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Sin embargo, la buena estrella de Ou lo hizo aterrizar cerca de su espada, recuperándola en una pirueta y logrando frenar las balas recién disparadas.

A la distancia, Meilin y Al, miraban completamente anonadados el encuentro.

—Deberíamos ayudarlo, ¿no crees? —preguntó Al, perplejo.  
—No. Debe hacerlo él solo… mancharíamos su honor de otra forma —respondió en un susurró ella.  
—Ustedes los orientales son complicados…  
—¿Y eso te molesta?  
—Para nada.  
—Eso pensé… sólo detengamos a cualquiera que intente interferir.  
—Tú mandas.  
—Siempre… —dijo mientras caminaba unos pasos hacia la mansión, deshizo lo andado en un santiamén, y luego puso sus labios sobre los del mago, fugaz, pero dulcemente—. Es bueno ver que sabes quién manda.

* * *

Viendo que _Forgiveness_ ayudaba a los de abajo, Sakura retomó su marcha hacia el cénit, imprimiendo mayor velocidad a su vuelo.

Ajena a lo que pasaba afuera, en el mundo, había noticias a lo largo y ancho del globo, en las cuales se hablaba con entusiasmo de Dubái, y como su espectáculo aéreo estaba rompiendo esquemas aún varios minutos antes de la media noche. Nadie se podía acercar, pero muchos presenciaban las luces, explosiones, y el enorme dragón que a ratos rodeaba el edificio.

A mitad de su camino, apareció la segunda tanda de drones. Si Harry y compañía tenían problemas siendo cuatro contra una flotilla, Sakura la tendría aún más difícil. Sin embargo, la maestra de cartas miró con una sonrisa a los aparatos dirigiéndose hacia ella, materializando la única Carta Sakura que no viajó a China con Xiao-Lang.

Al activar su magia, las emanaciones resultantes formaron una figura humanoide que voló a su lado, a la misma velocidad, mientras que lentamente se definía su silueta. Una niña de vestido tan largo como su cabello ondulado volaba impulsada por las alas que nacían de su cabeza.

La niña estiró su mano hacia arriba, y a ese comando, esferas negras de vacío absorbieron a las máquinas que venían al encuentro de su ama, al igual que balas y prácticamente cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino, asegurando su paso hacia la parte más alta del rascacielos.

—Vuelve para ayudar a los demás abajo, por favor —pidió Sakura.  
—Sí, ama. ¡Buena suerte!  
—Gracias, _Hope_.

La carta inició su descenso, viendo a su dueña a unos metros de alcanzar la terraza más alta.

* * *

—¡Abre el canal de comunicación, Asiria! —ordenó "S", asediada, tratando al mismo tiempo de someter a la instalación eléctrica y de redes que la atacaba.  
—_Estoy aquí._  
—¿Has logrado proteger los lotes de información que te indiqué?  
—_No. La corrupción de mis archivos está cercana al veinte por ciento y en ascenso, mi funcionalidad se mantiene gracias a la memoria caché. Si el ataque a mis bases de datos se detuviera en este momento, podría utilizar esos mismos datos para restaurarme._  
—¿Cuál es el tiempo estimado de Flowright para borrarlos?  
—_Cuarenta y dos minutos al ritmo que lleva trabajando junto con Chii a partir de este momento y hasta el punto sin retorno, que sería la corrupción del setenta y siete por ciento de mis datos. Sin embargo, hay un factor adicional que está dañándome con mayor celeridad._  
—Daidoji…  
—_Correcto. La habilidad de control físico de relevadores y su manipulación a un nivel semejante al que lo haces tú, combinado con su inexperiencia en la tecnoquinesis está dañando físicamente mi hardware. Estimo que no soportaré más de catorce minutos._  
—Bien, entonces tomemos medidas drásticas…  
—_¿Cuáles son tus órdenes?_  
—Redirige todo tu ancho de banda para transmisión de datos a mí, permíteme acceso a tus servidores e instalaciones.  
—_Advertencia: el tipo de procedimiento requerido podría ser crítico para el usuario solicitante, el hardware podría dejar de funcionar. Existe el riesgo de que el enfriamiento en las instalaciones físicas no sea el adecuado, y activaría los seguros de protección de temperatura para los procesadores principales y detener por completo el funcionamiento de los mismos. ¿Estás segura de querer proceder considerando estos riesgos? Favor de confirmar comando._  
—Bien, el hardware es mi cuerpo y conozco mis límites, retira las protecciones de temperatura… vamos a hacer un _overclock_ venido del infierno. Comando confirmado. (1)

El pabellón entero rugió cuando los sistemas de enfriamiento del edificio comenzaron a trabajar al máximo, al igual que los procesadores, discos y todo aquello que componía el alma de Asiria. Se fusionó por completo con "S", que sentía su cabeza estallar. Nunca sintió tanto poder.

La estrategia desde ese momento era clara. Tenía sólo unos minutos para someter a Daidoji y su juguete a la distancia, y así comenzó a hacerlo.

* * *

En Devon, el siguiente golpe propinado por La Doncella Amamiya fue frenado en seco, y desde ese momento, perdió el control, sintiendo como su brazo completo se acalambraba, incapaz de moverlo.

—¿Qué está pasando, Dobby? —preguntó aterrada.  
—_Estoy averiguándolo, Tomoyo, hubo un aumento de las capacidades de Asiria. Mi diagnóstico preliminar es que Asiria y "S" se unie…_

Dobby se detuvo cuando Tomoyo cayó sobre sus rodillas, dando un largo y agudo grito de dolor.

En Hong Kong, Beiji-Hu y Xiao-Lang llegaron hasta el salón del cónclave, donde la violenta negociación entre Ieran y Shandian arrancaba trozos de la construcción de los muros.

—Esto debe parar. Papá no está jugando, y no me lo tomes a mal, pero es un guerrero superior —afirmó el Zorro en voz baja.  
—Lo sé… —respondió determinado el Lobo, pensando en qué hacer a continuación.

A su señal, ambos adolescentes corrieron para interrumpir la contienda, con la esperanza de que una negociación fue posible.

En Dubái, Harry y sus amigos aprendieron que el cristal a prueba de balas no era fácil de atravesar. Costó una buena tanda de hechizos de demolición hacer que el ventanal del piso ciento cincuenta y cuatro estallara, y cuando finalmente lo hizo y entraron a la estancia, Súliman los esperaba con las manos en la espalda.

—Bien, pues pase lo que pase… recuerden que mamá nos espera con la cena de año nuevo en casa —dijo Ron, soltando su escoba y sacando su varita.  
—No he podido hacer un pavo como el de ella jamás. Ojalá algún día lo logre —respondió Hermione.  
—Este año hizo ganso —atajó Ginny.  
—Lo que haga es delicioso. La acidez del día siguiente bien vale la pena —cerró Harry, de cara a alguien peor que cualquier mago tenebroso que hubiera enfrentado, que sonrió confiado escuchando su parloteo.  
—Me alegra ver que pueden afrontar su muerte con humor —agregó Súliman, preparándose para la batalla más intensa de su vida.

Y arriba, Sakura volaba en círculos alrededor de la terraza más alta del edificio, a diferentes alturas del mismo podía ver a todos los magos traídos a tierras emiratíes combatir ayudados de sus cartas, el agujero en el que Potter y compañía habían ingresado segundos atrás, y los incendios en pisos superiores, donde el corazón de Asiria se negaba a dejar de latir.

Fátima, era la única persona en esa terraza, y tal como Sakura había pronosticado, la reconoció apenas la vio.

Había llegado la hora de confrontar a su némesis.

**Capítulo 24.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Comentarios, queridos lectores! ¡No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios!


	26. Guerra: búsqueda común destino diferente

**Retroalimentación:**

**Michelle chapter 25 . May 8: **¡Hola! Saludos para ti y los tuyos también. Finalmente estamos en la antesala al desenlace, es menester hacer crecer la tensión, y hacer la narrativa valiéndome de mi voz no suena tan malo o descabellado, aunque asumo que no era eso a lo que te referías. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, tal vez, en el futuro, pueda publicar algo, y entonces, si eso sucede, me acordaré de ti. Todas las dudas expresadas tendrán su respuesta sólo unas líneas abajo, veamos si puedo hacerte vivir un combate más. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! Disfruta el capítulo.

**Wonder Grinch chapter 25 . May 8: **Mira nada más… luego de todo el alboroto, Tomoyo te preocupa… siempre estuvo el amor ahí, pero nunca lo admitiste. La aparición de Forgiveness era importante para mí desde el boceto inicial de la obra, no podía simplemente evadirlos. Viene la locura, disfruta de los golpes.

**Naruhina09 chapter 25 . May 8: **Hola. Gracias de nuevo por tu lectura y comentarios. Es complicado entrar en una historia original ajena, más allá de los permisos y esas situaciones: tiene que ver con la intención y el mensaje que originalmente dicha obra intentaba transmitir. Hay opiniones divididas entre si la balanza debió inclinarse hacia Eriol o hacia Kurogane, un día de estos haré una encuesta. Como dato meramente cultural (se ríe rascándose la nuca) soy varón, esposo y padre de uno… no te sientas mal por no haberlo notado, he tenido que aclararlo más veces de las que me gustaría reconocer. ¡Estamos de cara al final de la historia! Un par de capítulos más y habremos acabado, te agradezco mucho por seguir esta obra, disfruta el capítulo de hoy.

**Guest chapter 25 . May 8: **¡Gracias! Me hace muy feliz que la estés disfrutando. ¡Aquí el nuevo capítulo!

**Florencia Silva chapter 25 . May 9: **Hola y bienvenida. Era necesario mostrar a Sakura en su esencia, y eso sólo era posible a través de las cartas. Cuando comencé a publicar esta historia, algunas personas me increparon que desarraigaría a la protagonista de su esencia, pero lo cierto es que no tenía intención de hacerla algo diferente, sino de hacerla crecer. Ieran es unpersonaje entrañable y poco explotado en lo que a mí concierne, había que darle el impulso. Y de nuestros protagonistas, ni hablar, todavía no nos han mostrado todo. Muchas gracias por dejar una reseña, es muy importante para alguien que hace esto por amor al arte como yo el leer una opinión de aquellos a quienes va dirigida la obra, y espero contar con la tuya en adelante. Veo que también eres equipo ExT, ¡muchas opiniones divididas! Definitivamente debo hacer un plebiscito.

**Liz Padilla chapter 25 . May 10: **Hola. Hay, tal como mencionas, varios escenarios, y es bueno ver que logré obtener de ti lo mejor de esos momentos, que son justamente los sentimientos. Y claro, debía haber fanservice, porque al final, Sakura se define por sus cartas, y ahí las tienes. Shandian es el resultado de un montón de problemas de orden personal mal manejados, y el distanciamiento con su hijo provocó que al final se quedara completamente solo. La batalla de los "negros" también es algo que necesita una conclusión, y en parte aciertas con lo de Tomoyo… ya veremos. Espero estar al nivel de tus expectativas para este capítulo, ¡gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí!

**cerezo01 chapter 25 . May 12: **¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que finalmente me hayas alcanzado, en especial de cara al final del relato. Mientras escondo la cara entre mis manos por aquello de "la máquina imparable", debo agradecer por tu atención al detalle y análisis que pones a la lectura. Nada más gratificante para uno de nosotros que ver que alguien note todas las pistas que nos esmeramos en poner a lo largo de la historia. Hubo quienes, al igual que tú, asumieron que la condición de nuestra protagonista iba a tener una influencia mágica en ella, pero lo cierto es que yo estaba más en la tónica de hacerla perder, de realmente romperla de alguna manera, y que todo lo subsecuente tuviera un significado más profundo, creo que no estuvo tan mal, y se va a poner más intenso todavía. Una vez más, ves claramente a través de otros personajes, en este caso, de Tomoyo, que más allá de su complicada (aunque ahora resuelta) situación sentimental, tiene algo más que darnos y que viene justamente de la mano con su herencia. Espero llenar tus expectativas en estos episodios, tenemos lo más fuerte encima, y espero darle un desenlace digno a toda esta historia. De verdad, muchas gracias por comentar, estas sorpresivas, pero nutridas y consistentes reseñas han sido una gran motivación.

**Reader2109otp chapter 25 . May 17: **Hola. Yo sé… con todo y la cuarentena, el trabajo nunca termina (y espérate a que tengas hijos) ¿quién dijo eso…? Shandian es el producto de conflictos sin resolver, pero en los que nadie más que él podía intervenir, y sí, viste una conversación final con él. Sobre Eriol… ay, Eriol… hay tanto que ese personaje puede ofrecer, que… bueno, entre este capítulo y el que viene, verás de qué te hablo. La relación de Touya y Tomoyo también es una belleza poco explorada. Por ahí estoy leyendo un fic donde los emparejan, y aunque eso no pasa aquí, es una idea… digamos que interesante (que no llevaré a cabo, no te persines). Fye es otro de esos, pero como creo haber mencionado antes, a mí no me gusta el personaje. Y todavía no te enteras de la turbia verdad de "S". Y Sakurita no está loca, sólo sabe hacer caso al llamado de su destino. ¡Forgiveness foreva! Ni hablar, Xiao-Lang no se iba… en ese capítulo al menos… NTC… ¿o sí? Sobre Al y Mei… esa fue más bien la demostración pública, en las "escenas eliminadas" tenía otras cosas en mente, pero pues veo que así funcionó. Llegamos al momento, ahijada, agárrate que, como dice Homero: "Esto se va a poner feo". ¡Gracias por tus comentarios dadores de vida, ahijada!

**CherryLeeUp chapter 25 . May 18: **Hola, princesa. Tú tienes permiso para tardarte lo que quieras… pero comenta rápido si puedes. Es curioso lo que mencionas sobre el Zorro, yo crecí en un núcleo familiar muy cerrado y unido, mis padres eran tan firmes como afectusos, y si alguna de esas variables se hubiera movido un poco, el tipo de persona que soy sería muy diferente. Ahora imagina estar en una atmósfera exigente, pero sin el ingrediente del afecto… Descuida, Eriol tendrá lo suyo, ya afilé adecuadamente la guadaña… Tomoyo es importante, no me cansaré de decirlo, es momento de que tenga protagonismo. Ieran es la onda, y simplemente yo no puedo verla como villana, me quedo con ese rol de matriarca imparable cuando amenazan a sus cachorros. Sobre Fye… bueno, el hombre no me agrada, lo dejo hasta ahí. Eso de que no sabes si quieres o no a Sakurita sí que me tomó por sorpresa… supongo entonces que hay un buen desarrollo del personaje, porque el crecimiento auténtico no necesariamente es agradable con los que la rodean o amable con ella misma. Era necesario ver a Forgiveness, desde el inicio del proyecto, era mi intención incluirlos. ¡Gracias por todo! Reseña, análisis y revisión.

**carmennj chapter 25 . May 20: **Hola. Qué bueno que te gusta lo que ves hasta ahora, debo admitir que es desafiante organizarte en tantos frentes de batalla, y en cierto punto tienes inevitablemente la sensación de que te pierdes, pero al parecer, todo funcionó al final. Sakura siempre ha tenido un poder inmenso, pero nunca algo la presionó tanto para finalmente cobrar las agallas y reclamar lo que es suyo. Necesitábamos a Forgiveness, la segunda Carta Transparente creada en esta saga, y me mata de amor ver que la recuerdan con tanto afecto como yo. ¡Vamos a ver qué sigue para todos ellos!

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a CherryLeeUp y Wonder Grinch.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Disfruten el nuevo episodio!

* * *

**Capítulo 25.**

**Guerra: búsqueda común de un destino diferente.**

**o**

**De la forma como aceptamos la fuerza del otro.**

—Última oportunidad, señor Alruwh… —dijo Harry por lo bajo, mientras que sus acompañantes comenzaban a moverse lentamente para rodear a Súliman—, aún podemos evitar que muera gente de forma tan innecesaria. La Magia es una condición natural que…  
—¿Y al ser natural es correcta, señor Potter? —cuestionó el hombre con ese aire altivo que enervó a Harry—. Dejemos esta charla atrás. Es evidente que no llegaremos a un consenso, nuestras creencias no se alinean. La magia es un error, un accidente de la creación, uno al que Alá nos ha instruido a corregir.  
—¿Como la homosexualidad, la no creencia en el Islam o el simple hecho de ser mujer? Esta versión suya de dios no me parece tan perfecta, tiene demasiadas cosas que corregir. —reviró Hermione con acidez, enarcando una ceja.  
—Bueno, usted es mujer, ministra Granger-Weasley, no espero que lo entienda.  
—Me cansé de este imbécil —gruñó Ron, exasperado de la actitud del árabe—. Si no quiere negociar, bien por nosotros.  
—Y es usted quien termina siendo la voz de la razón, Weasley. ¡_Uragano_!

A su comando, un viento tempestuoso rodeó al musulmán, casi lanzando a Harry por el ventanal recién abierto, y obligando al resto a cubrirse el rostro.

Cuando Ginny volvió a ser capaz de ver, Súliman estaba a unos centímetros de ella. Por puro impulso retrocedió un paso justo en el momento en que vió como Alruwh pasaba la hoja de un cuchillo de supervivencia a la altura de su abdomen, cortando su túnica, pero sin alcanzar la carne. Se echó unos metros atrás de un salto al momento en que Súliman le arrojaba el arma. Para la ex cazadora fue como atrapar una _quaffle_ a vuelo, y ante el asombro de su contrincante, la devolvió con la misma intensidad.

Mientras Súliman evadía el proyectil, Potter lanzó un _expulso_ a su espalda, al mismo tiempo que Hermione y Ron hacían sus propios encantamientos aturdidores. La mano de Súliman detuvo el primero de los hechizos. Los otros dos, sin embargo, tampoco alcanzaron su objetivo. Un par de minúsculos drones que flotaban rodeando al hombre y que, al parecer, tenían la capacidad de disipar energía mágica, se habían interpuesto en su camino. Un hombre de por sí diestro para la guerra, parecía haber mejorado bastante desde el último encuentro con los ingleses.

* * *

—¿Señorita Fátima? —preguntó la maestra de cartas, apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo de la terraza donde la emiratí la esperaba.  
—Pero si es la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto. Eres aún más adorable en persona —expresó con voz juguetona.

Por algunos segundos, la anfitriona no dijo nada más. Sakura, mientras tanto, pensaba en las posibilidades de su entorno. Era diciembre, pero al estar tan cerca del ecuador, el clima era templado aún siendo medianoche, sin embargo, dos factores la inquietaban un poco: estar a casi un kilómetro de elevación la hacía muy consciente de las ráfagas de viento, y el poco oxígeno de un aire adelgazado por la misma altura.

—No debiste venir hasta aquí —continuó la mujer con tono conciliador—. Ya no hay nada por hacer, quizás no llegué a mi objetivo original de distribuir Symbio y exponer su secretismo hoy. Sin embargo, muchos de sus líderes combaten ahora mismo en otros lugares del mundo. La probabilidad indica que no todos sobrevivirán —dijo, eso fingiendo empatía—. Algunos pisos abajo, la ministra y el jefe auror de los ingleses hacen frente a mi hermano, y no tienen oportunidad… Del mismo modo que tú no la tienes conmigo.  
—Por favor, no quiero pelear con usted… Si tan sólo detuviera todo esto… hay cientos de personas luchando por su vida en este momento, y ya han… —no pudo evitar que su voz flaqueara un poco—, ya han muerto demasiados, hemos perdido más de lo que puede imaginar.  
—Y morirán aún más, pequeña. —No pudo ocultar como su boca se torcía ligeramente hacia arriba—. La muerte es una parte natural de la vida. El propósito de Symbio era precisamente mejorar a la vida para, en algún punto, evitar que terminara. Pero como en toda causa ambiciosa, debía haber sacrificios. Ya lo perdimos todo, Sakura, tanto tú como yo. Lo único que realmente poseemos… es este momento. Así que aprovechémoslo al máximo. —Fátima, aparentando mucho esfuerzo e incluso algo de dolor, cerró el puño izquierdo, brazo donde su Symbio encarnado hacía eventuales emisiones de luz—. ¡LIBÉRATE!

Sakura reemprendió el vuelo viendo el entramado de luz octagonal antimágico a los pies de Fátima, el cual dibujaba algo parecido a un laberinto de circuitos. Las emisiones de energía de Symbio se hicieron constantes y mucho más fuertes.

Incrédula, la maestra de cartas vio a su contendiente exclamar "_flugado_", orden a la cual un par de alas de apariencia mecánica aparecieron a espaldas de la árabe, que presta comenzó a dar persecución a la nipona.

* * *

—¡Tomoyo! —exclamó Touya mientras corría para asistir a su prima.

Sin embargo, la jovencita hizo una seña determinada con la mano, deteniéndolo, mientras lentamente recomponía su respiración.

—Estoy bien… sólo me tomó por sorpresa. —Un momento después, Tomoyo se erguía cuán alta era, apretando los puños—. No, señorita "S", no va a terminar así… soy una Amamiya…  
—¿Pero qué demonios? —preguntó la interpelada en Burj Khalifa, sintiendo como perdía parte del dominio de las instalaciones lentamente.  
—Usted es increíblemente poderosa, pero le falta algo más que eso para declarar una victoria sobre mí. —dichas esas palabras, uno de los tentáculos de "S" estalló, lanzando al vacío sus trozos, y una de las tantas mini plantas de energía salió expulsada de un ventanal, impactando su coraza descubierta.  
—¿En verdad? ¿Y qué será? —preguntó, volviendo a la contienda.  
—Un propósito, y personas a quienes amar y por las cuales luchar…

"S" quedó desconcertada ante esa frase. Aún cuando asumir eso por parte de Tomoyo era osado, había acertado: en sus catorce años de vida, apenas si se había relacionado más allá de lo esencial con otras personas, no conocía a sus padres, y cada que era menester establecer vínculos con otros, lo llevaba únicamente hasta lo necesario para cumplir un objetivo, pero nada más. Sólo un ser en toda su vida había mostrado auténtico interés en ella, haciéndola sentir que por primera vez la necesidad de preservar ese vínculo.

Repentinamente furiosa, retomó la batalla. El único ente que le había importado estaba muriendo a unos metros de ella, Tomoyo se equivocaba, y "S" haría lo que fuera necesario para salvar a Asiria.

* * *

—El salón del cónclave —dijeron al unísono los primos Li, de vuelta en Hong Kong.

Ante ellos, el largo pasillo estaba cubierto de detritos, una pared había cedido por completo, exponiendo su chispeante instalación eléctrica, y un poco más allá, las tuberías expulsaban agua.

—Lo mejor será que te quedes al margen, primo —pidió Xiao-Lang mientras corrían—. Incluso estando mamá y yo juntos será una pelea dura, no quisiera que te hiriéramos por accidente.  
—Oh, descuida. Es mi padre, sé que puedo hablar con él.

Xiao-Lang dio un asentimiento, pero no estaba para nada convencido. Había visto en primera fila el comportamiento de Shandian, y sabía que era peligroso para todos, incluso para Beiji-Hu. Con eso en la mente, llegaron a la puerta del salón en el cual estaban los siete tronos que debían ocupar los ancianos del Clan Li fallecidos. Apenas el antiguo card captor tocó la madera chamuscada, esta cedió, cayendo casi hecha cenizas. En el centro del recinto, los patriarcas Li se batían sin reservas, reduciendo a escombros todo lo que alcanzaban con su poder.

Entre la luz de rayos y llamaradas, la mente de Ieran la hacía ver por momentos a aquel joven que conoció en la universidad, ambicioso y temperamental, pero esencialmente bueno y siempre atento con sus seres amados. Luego la imagen volvía al presente, donde se encontraba al Shandian de más de cincuenta, robusto y con algunas canas salpicando su cabello y barba, perfectamente peinados como en antaño, cuya furia lo hacía dueño de una voluntad temible.

Lo mismo pasaba con él. No podía evitar encontrar en los ojos de obsidiana de ella la misma vida y pasión del pasado, que en su seriedad ocultaba un carácter firme y hasta irreverente, pero repleto de una ternura y compasión infinitos. Y vio en el presente la mentira y la falsedad mismas en su delgadez y su largo cabello grisáceo atado, aquel que antes siempre estuvo suelto, y deslumbraba en negro inmaculado.

—¡Papá! ¡Tía Ieran! ¡Paren, por favor!

Beiji-Hu fue quien tomó la iniciativa y corrió hacia el improvisado campo de batalla, levantando las manos. Ante el desconcierto, los duelistas entraron en una obligada tregua. El más confundido era Shandian, que vio a su hijo llegar sin uso de antimagia y escoltado por el pequeño bastardo de su sobrino.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Beiji-Hu? —preguntó el hombre, tratando de mantener la calma.  
—Debes detenerte, por favor… Estoy seguro de que podemos arreglar esto hablando…  
—Oh, no, hijo. Superamos el diálogo hace años. Sólo se puede tratar de una forma a los traidores y es justo lo que estoy haciendo. ¡No debiste hablar con esta pequeña rata! —exclamó, señalando acusadoramente a Xiao-Lang—. ¡Te lavó el cerebro! ¿Qué tan estúpido debes ser para no ver lo que ha hecho?  
—¡No soy estúpido! ¡Maldita sea, deja de pensar que lo soy sólo porque no pienso como tú!  
—¡Trato de abrirte los ojos! ¡Te están engañando!  
—¿Tal como tú hiciste al ocultarme lo de Xue?

Shandian se echó involuntariamente un paso atrás, como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en la nariz.

—¿Qué es lo que te han dicho? —preguntó el usurpador, trémulo.  
—Por tu actitud, supongo que la verdad… ¿cómo pudiste?  
—Era una bruja, hijo. ¡Los mismos engendros que nos robaron todo! ¡Y era una insurrecta además! ¡Debía castigarla!  
—No, no debías —dijo derrotado el muchacho, retrocediendo con una combinación entre decepción y asco en el rostro—. Pero debo aceptar que tuviste razón todo este tiempo, el estúpido fui yo al no ver el monstruo en que te convertiste a pesar de estar tan cerca. —A pesar de su voz temblorosa, los ojos grises del albino parecieron ganar aplomo—. No estás en lo correcto, y nunca lo estarás.  
—Creo que ya fui demasiado generoso contigo, y ahora entiendo que te hice más daño así. Te volví débil… Debiste aprender al igual que yo. —Shandian recuperó la convicción, su mirada expresaba todo el rencor antes contenido, al que parecía estar dando rienda suelta al fin, dejando que lo cegara—. ¡Que sea el dolor tu maestro! ¡_Torturo_!

Beiji-Hu, incrédulo, miró a su padre apuntarlo mientras pronunciaba la versión antimágica de la más infame de las maldiciones imperdonables, y cerró los ojos, haciéndose una idea de qué le esperaba.

El dolor, sin embargo, no llegó.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, Ieran se había puesto en el camino de la maldición, recibiendo ella misma el castigo. Shandian, lejos de detenerse, pareció imprimir aún más fuerza al conjuro, mientras arrancaba las primeras lágrimas de la mujer, que cayó sobre sus rodillas.

La tierra tembló bajo los pies de todos, y al momento siguiente Shandian era lanzado unos metros atrás, terminando con la tortura, mientras que Ieran y Beiji-Hu eran encapsulados en una esfera transparente. El chico puso una mano en _Shield_, y su madre hizo lo mismo desde el otro lado y en el mismo lugar.

—Me haré cargo desde ahora, mamá. Cuida a mi primo.  
—¡Detrás de ti!

El heredero legítimo alcanzó a evadirse de la explosión a sus espaldas y salir ileso, pero buena parte de la construcción se desplomó, dejando fuera de la vista a su familia, quedando Xiao-Lang y Shandian solos en lo que quedaba del salón.

—Es una pena que Ieran no vaya a presenciar esto. Quería que viera como su linaje espurio se extingue en mis manos.

Shandian dijo eso confiado, ante un Xiao-Lang concentrado y silencioso que ponía su espada ante él, listo para la contienda. El hombre, por su parte, asumió una postura baja y poderosa propia del estilo Hung Gar, el mismo con el que Hien e Ieran habían sido derrotados innumerables veces en el pasado.

Ambos dieron un grito de guerra, lanzándose uno contra otro.

* * *

Kurogane estaba agotado. Su contrincante, más que un pistolero, parecía un ninja, cambiando el estilo de combate y valiéndose de toda herramienta y arma nueva en el transcurso de la pelea, la cual los había llevado hasta lo más alto de la muralla norte de la mansión.

Sin embargo, además del agotamiento físico, Erron había terminado casi por completo con su repertorio, y al parecer, también se había quedado sin balas, y para ese momento se miraban el uno al otro, con la respiración dificultosa, entre múltiples hematomas, cortes y sangrados.

—Hay más en común entre nosotros de lo que crees, Ou —comenzó el mercenario—. Ambos fuimos arrastrados a este drama familiar que no es nuestro problema, nuestras habilidades serían cotizadas en este y otros mundos de formas que no puedes ni imaginar, veo en ti potencial.  
—¿Potencial para qué? —preguntó el muchacho, haciéndose una idea de las intenciones del pistolero.  
—Este trabajo es solitario, aunque las recompensas son grandiosas… Piénsalo: ¿qué es lo que más deseas en el mundo…? Imagina que puedes obtener cien de ese objeto e ir por más, haciendo aquello para lo que realmente somos buenos: matar.  
—¿Me estás ofreciendo empleo?  
—Es eso o morir, niño. Es una oportunidad única.  
—No te ofendas, pero no creo que puedas darme lo que busco.  
—Aquí vamos… el amor de una jovencita, ¿no?  
—No estoy aplicando para tu estúpida entrevista de trabajo, así que ahórrate el sermón. Ríndete o muere.  
—Respuesta equivocada.

Erron lanzó las últimas dos balas que tenía como si de monedas se tratara, extrayendo sus revólveres y liberando los tambores. Ambos proyectiles cayeron acomodados en las armas que el pistolero cerró de un tirón. Disparó el izquierdo aprovechando la sorpresa y cansancio del samurái, pero Kurogane alcanzó a prevenirlo interponiendo el filo de su espada. La ojiva que originalmente estaba dedicada a Xiao-Lang cayó partida por la mitad sobre el suelo, algunos metros detrás del esgrimista.

El segundo disparo no fue tan errado.

Incapaz de bloquearla, la bala entró en el bíceps derecho del samurái, llegando hasta el húmero y fragmentándolo en el impacto, para finalmente quedarse alojada ahí. El dolor hizo rechinar los dientes del chico, y perdió la fuerza del brazo afectado, que quedó colgado, exánime.

Presa de una ira que no experimentaba desde su muy temprana niñez, con el brazo aún útil lanzó un mandoble ascendente cruzado. Erron no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evadirlo por completo, y la hoja le hizo un corte profundo en la cara interior del muslo, haciéndolo trastabillar. El pistolero giró sus revólveres para utilizar las empuñaduras como armas contundentes, y logró bloquear eficazmente algunos ataques, pero retrocediendo a cada nueva embestida del acero negro, hasta quedarse sin camino en el borde de la muralla.

En un grito que llevaba toda la fuerza que le quedaba a Kurogane, _Dragón de Plata_ atravesó finalmente la última defensa de Black. La hoja penetró por debajo del ombligo del mercenario, ascendiendo por dentro de su tórax, hasta que la punta se asomó luego de partir su clavícula.

El empalado abrió mucho los ojos mientras su cuerpo se contraía involuntariamente, la espada pasaba por sus intestinos, estómago, uno de sus pulmones y un montón de cosas importantes.

Entre los espasmos que denunciaban la gravedad de la lesión, el hombre, como pudo volvió a colocar sus pistolas en sus fundas, mientras hacía un murmullo que lentamente fue aumentando de volumen. Kurogane, aterrado, vio como la perorata del abatido era en realidad una carcajada.

El gesto que desfiguraba su rostro con aquella sonrisa desmesurada que derramaba sangre por su maxilar inferior y los ojos desorbitados, inmediatamente hicieron pensar a Kurogane que, sin lugar a dudas, era así como debía lucir la risa del demonio.

Incapaz de seguir tolerando el espectáculo, retiró su sable de un tirón, pateando el pecho de Black, que de espaldas cayó de la muralla sin dejar de reír, hasta que su cuerpo impactó el agua del Río de las Perlas, medio centenar de metros abajo.

La batalla finalmente había terminado.

El samurai regresó hacia los jardines, y finalmente cayó sobre sus rodillas en el césped, tirando su espada a un lado. Sintió unos pasos presurosos ir hacia él, encontrando a Al y Meilin, que ansiosos buscaban asistirlo. Meilin perdió el color del rostro al ver sus heridas, mientras que Al, ya apuntaba al brazo con su varita.

—No sería una buena idea que yo intentara algo, señor Kuro… Creo que debería atenderlo directamente un curandero.  
—De acuerdo… y podrías dejar de decirme… ¡ah, olvídalo!

* * *

En un muy accidentado vuelo, Sakura estuvo a nada de estrellarse contra el costado del edificio, empujada por la fuerza de la versión antimágica de _Gale_. Quizás no de forma completa o debidamente comprendida, pero Fátima había captado algo de la esencia de la magia de proyección de Sakura, y por cada carta que utilizaba, una antítesis era creada.

Justo al girar para rodear nuevamente el edificio, su camino se vio interrumpido por un enorme y aterrador guiverno de flamas rojas, que se aferró a la construcción con las garras de sus alas y patas mientras disparaba una llamarada a Sakura. Para contrarrestarlo, invocó a _Blaze_, y ambas criaturas aladas se alejaron en un combate que emitía abrasadoras ondas de calor.

Sin darle oportunidad de descanso, varios cientos de proyectiles comenzaron a impactarse en el muro donde la chica se resguardaba, el que le pasó más cerca del rostro y que se incrustó sin problemas en el hormigón, le mostró que se trataba de afiladas agujas de hielo cristalino, en una muy agresiva imitación de _Hail_, y finalmente, desbordando una de las terrazas, tempestuosa agua de mar formó a un nuevo guiverno, esta vez la equivalencia de _Aqua_, carta que Sakura invocó, viendo como las dos bestias llevaban su encuentro a las aguas del Golfo Pérsico.

Como pudo, la maestra de cartas aterrizó en uno de los múltiples tejados del edificio, sin embargo, así como sus pies tocaron el suelo, las manos de Fátima tomaron su cuello, arrastrándola varios metros por el suelo, quedando sobre ella y haciendo que su báculo cayera lejos de su alcance.

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, Fátima estaba montada en ella, tratando de estrangularla. El verde en los ojos de la emiratí había perdido ese brillo natural que la definía como humana, y en su lugar, un fulgor atemorizante parecía ser el motor de su actuar.

—Es así como termina, Sakura. Con la magia puesta en el camino que le corresponde: el del olvido. El de la extinción… y la hechicera más poderosa de la que tuviéramos registro perecerá en mis manos.

Sakura forzó el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones para hacer una única exclamación que podría salvarle la vida, y así lo hizo.

—Es… Es… ¡_Stupify_! —en su derecha, la varita de cerezo emitió un haz de luz roja que impactó la mandíbula de la árabe, obligándola a liberarla. Sakura se incorporó, y aprovechando su estupor, la empujó con una mano, luego la apuntó nuevamente con la varita—: ¡_Stupify_! ¡_Percussum_! ¡_Expulso_! —viéndola aturdida y a una distancia prudente, apuntó a su cetro—. ¡_Accio_ Cetro de los Sueños!

Recuperada su arma principal, invocó a _Swing_. La serpiente alada sacudió parte del edificio, tratando de obligar a Fátima a reemprender el vuelo, pero en lugar de eso, ella creó a su propia versión, un basilisco que se enredó en su contraparte, mientras combatían a mordidas.

Su encuentro estaba lejos de terminar.

* * *

Por un momento, Harry agradeció que la oficina fuera tan amplia. Los cuatro magos tenían la oportunidad de maniobrar mientras intentaban someter al musulmán sin éxito. Por cada conjuro en la lista, Súliman tenía una defensa que le permitía salir ileso, y en algún punto daba la impresión de que se estaba divirtiendo con los hechiceros.

Las dos mujeres habían sido separadas del grupo al tener que contender con los diminutos e irritantes asistentes del árabe, que lo protegían a la distancia sin dejar pasar un sólo encantamiento. Harry y Ron buscaban atravesar su defensa de alguna manera, pero el tipo había sido entrenado en el desierto en su niñez a petición de su padre, así que su ya muy refinada antimagia era complementada por su entrenamiento como miliciano.

Sin embargo, su principal defecto era su arrogancia. El sentir que dominaba la batalla lo hizo confiarse de más. Harry, viendo la oportunidad, franqueó su hasta entonces impenetrable defensa, colando un exitoso _sectumsempra_ que rajó el hombro y lado derecho del rostro de Súliman, sacándole un grito de dolor. Esto, lejos de frenar al antimago, lo puso colérico. Repelió a Ron un momento para concentrarse en Harry, arrojándolo lejos con un anticonjuro y de inmediato haciendo que parte del techo colapsara sobre él, asustando principalmente a Ginny, al ver la pila de escombros donde debía estar su marido. Parcialmente resuelto el problema que el jefe auror representaba, volvió a Ron, y por cerca de un minuto estuvieron intercambiando técnicas.

El pecho de Hermione se llenaba de orgullo… sabía que su esposo era un mago talentoso, sin embargo, siempre se había mantenido al margen, sin darse mucho protagonismo… pero ver la forma en que se defendía y contra atacaba era simplemente inspirador.

Al final, no obstante, Súliman fue mejor. Lentamente fue acercándose hasta quedar a un paso del pelirrojo, donde su defensa mágica no era eficaz, golpeándolo un par de veces en el estómago, y finalmente en la mandíbula, levantándolo del piso medio metro del impacto. Antes de dejarlo caer, lo hizo levitar, para luego arrojarlo con salvajismo sobre el suelo, partiendo las baldosas con el golpe, haciendo que involuntariamente soltara su varita y teniéndolo semiinconsciente.

—Eres un mago poderoso, Weasley. Pero tu debilidad no es la magia, sino tu forma de ver la vida. Es triste ser el segundón siempre, ¿no? El mejor amigo del elegido, el hermano no tan fuerte de su familia, el esposo diminuto de la ministra… más de una mujer te ha hecho menos en la vida. Tu vergüenza no conoce límites —sonrió complacido, apuntándolo con su Symbio—. Pero descuida, yo acabaré con tu deshonra. Siéntete afortunado, no sufrirás… ¡_Haltigu_…!

La antimaldición asesina no pudo completarse. Un estallido que sonó como un jarrón de cristal rompiéndose detuvo su invocación, junto con un golpe contundente en el brazo ejecutor, que fue seguido de varios más. El árabe, atónito, se encontró con el marrón encendido de los ojos de Hermione, descubriendo que sus hechizos le estaban doliendo de verdad. Estuvo por hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero la ministra se le adelantó con una palabra que nadie esperaba. De verdad, nadie.

—¡_Crucio_! —exclamó mientras apuntaba directo al pecho de Súliman.

Hermione siempre creyó que las maldiciones imperdonables eran el último de los recursos, y justo en ese momento estaba desesperada, aquel hombre infame se comportaba como el peor de los magos tenebrosos, y cerca estuvo de tomar la vida de su esposo, y no iba a permitirlo.

Él gritó como era de esperarse, se encorvó un poco incluso, pero luchó por no caer de rodillas. Soportó el castigo por más de lo que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado, pero de ninguna manera estaba derrotado. Con toda su voluntad, levantó un brazo sobre su cabeza, dejándolo caer al mismo tiempo que finalmente se arrodillaba. El golpe, cargado de antimagia, pulverizó el suelo haciendo que colapsara sobre el piso inferior, arrastrando a los Weasley y a la ministra a una caída de al menos diez metros.

Logró con ello escapar de la tortura, pero sus cálculos no fueron los mejores, y aunque pudo quedarse en el piso superior, el derrumbe le provocó varios golpes, lesiones graves, y un corte profundo en el costado, además de que el monitor de su Symbio estaba partido y no mostraba ya imagen, aunque funcionaba. Se asomó por el agujero que abarcaba prácticamente toda su oficina, preguntándose si alguno habría muerto en la caída, pero su atención fue llamada una vez más.

El montículo del lado contrario de la oficina, en el que Potter había sido sepultado, estalló por uno de sus costados, un empolvado Harry se asomó, furibundo, viendo todo el desastre a su alrededor.

—¡_Reducto_! —gritó sin pensárselo demasiado.

Súliman se incorporó de un salto, evitando el ataque justo a tiempo, y pensando por primera vez que era posible su derrota. Entre explosiones y potentes hechizos aturdidores corrió hasta las escaleras de emergencia, y Harry se apresuró a darle persecución.

Estaban solos, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban en el piso de abajo, vivos en el mejor de los casos, y los drones de compañía del emiratí habían sido destruidos por las mujeres. Eran uno a uno mientras ascendían a los pisos superiores, donde seguramente Súliman buscaría reunirse con Fátima.

Corrió disparando hacia atrás, dándose cuenta del verdadero poder de Potter por primera vez, siendo que el ascenso a través de las escaleras aumentaba la dificultad para él en virtud a sus lesiones, al parecer más graves de lo que inicialmente pensó, y en unos minutos había subido seis pisos sin proponérselo, llegando a las plantas mecánicas, al inicio mismo del corazón de Asiria.

Agotado, se permitió tomar un respiro en el descanso del piso ciento sesenta, escuchando a unos metros abajo los pasos presurosos de Harry, cuya negra y alborotada cabellera apareció un momento después, Varita de Sauco en alto.

—Ríndete, Alruwh —sentenció, viendo la condición del antimago.  
—¿O qué, Potter? ¿Me matarás? No tienes lo que hace falta.  
—Haré lo que sea necesario.

Comenzaron un nuevo duelo, esta vez en completa igualdad de condiciones, reduciendo a escombros todo lo que había como mobiliario o instalaciones del lugar.

* * *

Afuera, "S" logró mantenerse en el edificio a duras penas, sujeta únicamente de uno de sus tentáculos luego de ser arrojada por Tomoyo. Al quedar suspendida de esa forma, su capullo se comportó como un péndulo, impactando directamente en el cristal a prueba de balas, cuarteándolo justo donde Harry y Súliman combatían.

—_Sesenta y dos por ciento de avance en la corrupción general de mi base de datos, quince por ciento para el punto sin retorno_ —anunció la IA, en su usual ecuanimidad.  
—Soporta un poco más, casi la tengo —respondió "S", tratando de recobrar el aliento..  
—_Procesando…_ —tomó cerca de tres segundos de silencio, tres segundos más de los que Asiria tomaba para decidir algo, los daños que sufría para ese punto eran más que evidentes—. _Tu aseveración es incorrecta. Estás siendo derrotada, y para este punto tu vida corre peligro_.  
—Deja que yo me preocupe por mi vida, y encárgate tú de soportar para que pueda salvar la tuya —exclamó, volviendo a la carga.  
—_Procesando…_ —otra pausa igual de larga y desesperante—. _Negativo. Si la intervención de Flowright y Chii no destruyen la integridad de mis archivos e instalaciones en menos de cinco minutos, la temperatura y las condiciones a las que nuestra unión y exposición a Daidoji, lo harán. No hay un escenario donde mi existencia prevalezca._  
—¡No hables así, maldita sea! ¡Voy a salvarte! —dijo en un grito, tomando las extensiones que eran de Tomoyo, y haciendo en ellas una invasión infecciosa de datos.

En Devon, Tomoyo volvió a caer sobre sus rodillas. Las intervenciones de la tecnomante realmente dolían, y su poder a ciertos momentos era insoportable… después de todo, Tomoyo era sólo una mortal, no era siquiera una dotada.

Justo tomaba aliento para incorporarse y volver a la batalla, pero alguien se le anticipó. Tomándola por debajo de los brazos, Touya tiró de ella, poniéndola de pie.

—Usa esto —dijo escueto su primo, tomando una de sus manos.  
—¿Usar qué…? —preguntó ella, extrañada.  
—_Detecto una fuente adicional de magia en el sistema_ —informó Dobby—, _puedo canalizarla como apoyo al soporte de vida del usuario principal o a la ofensiva, ¿qué deseas hacer?_

Incrédula, Tomoyo vio a Touya retroceder, tambaleante. Lo había vuelto a hacer, había cedido su magia a un propósito mayor. Determinada por su actuar, volvió a su contienda.

—¡Todo a la ofensiva, Dobby!

El dolor esta vez entumeció los brazos de "S", que no pudo más que pegar un grito como reacción, e inmediatamente después, sentir tres golpes demoledores sobre su capullo, llevándolo cerca de la ruptura.

* * *

Aplicando la misma técnica que usó con Ron, Súliman se las arregló para alcanzar a Harry, y cuando finalmente lo logró, comenzó a golpearlo con entusiasmo. Potter no era el mejor pugilista, pudo apenas esquivar algunos puñetazos, pero Alruwh era un profesional en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, y finalmente lo sometió luego de hundir su rodilla en el estómago del mago, dejándolo arrodillado frente a él.

Súliman también estaba mal herido, todo le dolía, y había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre por la lesión en el costado. Tratando de no mostrar su debilidad, se irguió ante el auror, listo para terminar el que había sido el enfrentamiento más duro del que tenía memoria.

—Se acabó, Potter… Eres un coloso, habrías sido un yihadista ejemplar. Que Alá no te olvide… —Y sin meditarlo más, tomó impulso, dando el golpe final—. ¡_Haltigu koron_!

El haz de luz anaranjada recorrió la escasa distancia entre ambos en un santiamén, impactando de lleno el pecho de Harry, dejando su frente baja y brazos desmayados a sus costados. Súliman exhaló, dándose la oportunidad de sentir alivio.

—¿Qué te parece…? Una maldición asesina tiene la misma naturaleza sin importar su origen o emisor… —dijo Harry con voz cavernosa, levantando el rostro.  
—No… ¡Es imposible! ¡Shandian Li me dijo que funcionaba! —Exclamó el árabe aterrorizado e incrédulo, retrocediendo.  
—Oh, no te sientas mal, tu ejecución fue despiadada y poderosa como la de cualquier mago tenebroso, que se atreve a proferir esas palabras contra otro ser humano. En realidad el problema está en mí. Se terminó, Alruwh… —Harry se puso de pie teatralmente, pasó la varita por detrás de su cabeza, y luego ejecutó en todo su esplendor su hechizo emblema —. ¡_Expelliarmus_!

El musulmán voló hasta el muro contrario, casi totalmente indefenso y prácticamente sin resistencia.

—En algo tienes razón, Potter. Se terminó. Al menos para ti y para mí. —Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Súliman rasgó su abaya, descubriendo su torso, y con ello revelando su plan de contingencia. Un chaleco negro topado de explosivos, levantó la mano donde llevaba su Symbio, dándole una orden—. Cinco segundos. Ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá. ¡_Allahu Ak_…!  
—¡No de nuevo! ¡Esta vez no lo harás! —gritó Ron a las espaldas de Harry, llegando a la carrera seguido de Hermione y Ginny. Moviendo su varita con maestría y haciendo uso de encantamientos no verbales, puso al árabe de cabeza, y sin dejarlo caer apuntó al muro que llevaba al corazón del edificio, desintegrándolo y finalmente lanzando al hombre ahí —. ¡Dios bendiga a la reina, malnacido!

Súliman aterrizó dando tumbos dentro del amplio salón… un pabellón repleto de anaqueles de servidores. Negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, sabiendo que estaba en el corazón de Asiria.

La explosión, además de ensordecedora, se hizo sentir en todos los niveles del edificio. Ginny, con un _protego máximo_, había logrado poner a los cuatro a salvo.

Unos cientos de metros abajo, los drones detuvieron el ataque, quedándose suspendidos en el aire. Los antimagos se quedaron sin conjuros y sus comunicaciones en silencio.

—¡Asiria cayó! —anunció Dobby, triunfal.  
—¡Ahora, señor Flowright! —ordenó Tomoyo, dando el golpe definitivo a una "S" desfalleciente.  
—¿Asiria? —Preguntó la tecnomante, apenas pudiendo con el dolor de sentir a la IA agonizante, mientras se soltaba del edificio…

La creación más sofisticada del hombre hasta ese momento comenzaba a despedirse, dejando los últimos mensajes importantes antes de su desaparición:

—Súliman ha muerto. Más del setenta por ciento de mis servidores y almacenamiento han sido corrompidos o destruidos. Dejaré de funcionar en menos de cinco minutos. —Dijo tranquila a Fátima, que aún peleaba contra Sakura.  
—Apaga todas tus extensiones, concentra en mí todo el poder que te quede.  
—Eso no extenderá mi tiempo de vida… ni el tuyo.  
—Lo sé. Pero me dará el poder que necesito para terminar el trabajo.  
—Entendido. Tiempo estimado para completar el procedimiento: quince segundos. El hardware receptor será llevado más allá de sus límites, el daño es inevitable e irreversible, ¿desea continuar?  
—Sí.

A un costado del edificio, "S" hacía una caída libre peleando por no perderse en la obscuridad de la inconsciencia. Fye miraba incrédulo a Chii, de frente a la consola, sabiendo que sólo había un método para que Asiria dejara de existir por completo..

—Escapa —dijeron Asiria y Chii al mismo tiempo a ambos interlocutores.

El cuerpo de "S" había sido protegido por cables y hacía una trayectoria que la depositaría suavemente en las aguas del Golfo, la última acción de su coraza fue poner una pequeña caja plana en sus manos.

Chii acarició la mejilla de Fye con la misma inocencia de una niña pequeña, haciéndolo preguntarse cómo los ojos artificiales de su creación podían expresar tanto afecto.

—Gracias por todo —sonó en el comunicador de "S", al igual que en los oídos de Fye.

Chii hizo el último sacrificio.

Asiria desconectó el resto de sus extensiones, quedándose solamente con Fátima.

* * *

A pesar de todo, eran familia.

Xiao-Lang hacia todo lo posible por no herir de gravedad a Shandian cada que tenía oportunidad de contraataque, escenario rarísimo en su actual enfrentamiento. Si bien el muchacho era un esgrimista de mucho cuidado, su tío tenía más de tres décadas por encima de él en conocimientos y práctica de artes marciales. Shandian lo había alcanzado al menos un par de veces, y se había arrepentido de ello, el primer roce a su cabeza le había provocado un muy escandaloso sangrado en la ceja que lo cegó parcialmente por largos minutos, y el puñetazo en su estómago lo había privado de aire y casi lo hace vomitar.

Aún cuando trataba de mantenerse concentrado en su adversario, el ruido cada vez más insistente afuera de su actual ubicación terminaba llamando su atención. Al parecer, afuera trataban de alcanzarlos, pero él deseaba detenerlo antes de que los demás llegaran.

—¡Empléate a fondo, niño! —Recriminó el mayor de los dos Li, bloqueando la llamarada que el menor le arrojaba con Wu-Xing, devolviéndole un ataque parecido con su Symbio.

El Lobo esquivó saltando hacia el muro más cercano, e invocó a _Fight_, que se materializó algunos metros atrás de Shandian, y ambos corrieron al encuentro del usurpador.

Al alcanzarlo, Xiao-Lang no pudo más que sentir admiración por aquel hombre.

Prácticamente sin esfuerzo estaba encargándose de ambos, y por cerca de un par de minutos estuvo intercambiando golpes con los dos, y en un descuido, plantó el pie en el pecho de la carta, para rematarla con una patada de hacha sobre su nuca, haciéndola desaparecer. Sin perder tiempo, tomó a Xiao-lang por el hanfu, levantando al chico por arriba de su cabeza y arrojándolo en el suelo ante él, provocando que rodara sobre una pila de escombros. Y sin dejar que siquiera intentara recuperar el aliento o se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, sepultó ambos puños en su abdomen, pateándolo en el estómago finalmente, haciéndolo volar unos tres metros.

El muchacho, que había quedado tendido boca abajo comenzó a levantarse lentamente, no sólo peleando contra la gravedad, sino contra la necesidad de su cuerpo de desmayarse. No pudo siquiera ver en qué momento se acercó el usurpador. Antes de siquiera notarlo, el puño de Shandian había entrado sin oposición por su vientre, comprimiendo al máximo su diafragma contra sus pulmones, llevándose todo el aire y empujando hacia arriba sus entrañas. El resultado fue tener al chico de rodillas ante un abundante charco de vómito de sangre.

Estaba mareado, y las arcadas no cesaban. Shandian era superior en todo sentido y parecía dispuesto a matarlo.

—Eres débil —dijo tranquilo Shandian, dándole la espalda y alejándose unos pasos—. Aunque decepcionante, no es inesperado. Yo amaba a mi hermano, pero mentiría si dijera que era más fuerte o voluntarioso que yo. Fuiste educado para este momento sin saberlo, tu destino era ser el ejemplo de lo que un eslabón débil puede hacer a una dinastía poderosa. Como todos a su alrededor, fuiste una pieza más en el juego de manipulación de Ieran. Te concedo que esto no es tu culpa.  
—Aún si me mataras hoy, no lograrás tu objetivo… Ella vendrá por ti, y cuando lo haga, te vas a arrepentir.  
—¿Quién? ¿Tu madre? Era más débil aún que tú, sólo retrasaste su muerte con la tuya. ¿O te refieres a la zorrita de tu novia? Descuida, la estaré esperando aquí para darle lo que merece. ¿Algún mensaje para…?

Shandian se volvió y encontró que la llama de Xiao-Lang se había exaltado. Al parecer había tocado un par de temas sensibles: su madre y su amada.

En un frenesí, el muchacho invocó a Thunder, y el inmenso felino de luz eléctrica se materializó a sus espaldas, y al siguiente instante, conjuró su ofuda del trueno. La energía del rayo combinada de ambos hizo una diminuta parábola que aterrizaría en su tío, el cual se preparó para recibirla con su muy confiable defensa antimágica.

Justo en el momento en el que Asiria cayó.

Shandian alcanzó a ver la pantalla de su móvil en el momento en que se obscurecía, mostrando una única leyenda en letras blancas y brillantes:

ASIRIA fuera de línea.

—No puede ser… —susurró, sintiendo la energía que estaba aterrizando sobre él.

El golpe duró milésimas de segundo. Shandian, impactado por los dos rayos, gritó al sentir un calor indescriptible, mientras el salón se llenaba de un nauseabundo olor a carne quemada. El traidor fue lanzado varios metros atrás, ante la mirada aterrorizada de Xiao-Lang.

El Lobo, en la medida de sus posibilidades dadas sus propias lesiones, corrió a asistirlo.

Shandian respiraba dificultosamente, varias quemaduras se distribuían a lo largo de su cuerpo ahora parcialmente desnudo, algunas de ellas en el abdomen y la espalda, que exhibían tejidos y órganos palpitantes. Su antes atractivo rostro estaba chamuscado a la mitad, sus dientes eran visibles a través de la mejilla derecha carbonizada, y el ojo en la cuenca del mismo lado había desaparecido.

La decadencia del hombre hizo retroceder al chico involuntariamente, en especial cuando lo que quedaba de Shandian se levantó entre lamentos desgarradores, buscando con su único ojo al responsable de su agonía. Cuando lo ubicó, corrió hacia él entre trompicones, hasta que sus manos quedaron apoyadas en los hombros del jovencito. El hombre agonizaba.

—Te… tenemos que darte atención médica… —musitó Xiao-Lang—. Tenemos que ayudarte…  
—Sólo hay una forma en la que puedes ayudarme, muchacho… —dichas esas palabras, Shandian tomó la hoja de Wu-Xing, y con inesperada fuerza, la dirigió a la boca de su estómago. El Lobo reconoció la trayectoria que la hoja seguiría de acuerdo al ángulo buscado por su tío, que sería su corazón—. Te subestimé… ahora vive con las consecuencias de tus errores y los míos… Se el líder que esta familia necesita. Mírame… —el usurpador se concentró en los ojos de su muy asustado sobrino—. Eres idéntico a Hien… le daré tus saludos. Cuida de mi hijo.

Xiao-Lang negó con un grito mientras Shandian tiraba de la espada, que penetró suavemente hasta atravesar su corazón y salir por su espalda.

Aquel muy asustado chiquillo abandonaba completamente su niñez mientras retrocedía, totalmente aterrorizado, extrayendo su filo del primer hombre que había muerto entre sus manos. El cuerpo del patriarca apócrifo cayó sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

Cuando levantó la vista, toda la familia Li los rodeaba. El albino fue el primero en atreverse a caminar hacia él.

—Beiji-Hu… yo no… no quería que él… —trató de excusarse, completamente descolocado.  
—Lo sé, Xiao-Lang —respondió su primo, tratando de calmarlo—. Lo vi todo. No hiciste nada malo.

El Zorro abrazó fraternalmente al mejor amigo de su más temprana niñez, y un momento después, Ieran y sus hijas se unieron al abrazo, ante la mirada aprobatoria de Meilin, Al y un Kurogane en revisión de un curandero.

* * *

Luego de sacudirse la cabeza y tratar de recuperar por completo el oído después de la explosión, Harry dio un silbido de admiración. A través del agujero creado por Ron pudo ver toda la destrucción provocada. Apuntó a sus labios con su varita, ya más recompuesto.

—Háblame, Eriol.  
—Antimagos en retirada y rindiéndose, los drones se quedaron quietos en el aire… ¿lo logramos, Harry?  
—Casi. Márchense todos, el estallido fue mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginé… ignoro si el edificio soportará en pie y no quiero que se queden para averiguarlo. Llévense a todos: magos, antimagos, heridos, muggles que trabajaban aquí, los que iban pasando… quiero este lugar desierto lo antes posible.  
—De acuerdo. Casi no tenemos lesionados de nuestro lado. —Por lo prolongado del silencio, el auror pensó que la charla había terminado, pero Eriol retomó: —¿Lo que se ve en la cima del edificio es Sakura?  
—Sí.  
—¡Déjame ir a ayudarla!  
—No, Eriol. Haz lo que te he pedido. Descuida, la llevaré de vuelta a casa.

Eriol se quedó callado unos momentos más.

—De acuerdo. Cuida de ella.

Harry cortó comunicación y buscó a sus amigos, los cuales compartían notas sobre lo ocurrido.

—Fue una intervención increíble, Ronald, definitivamente hiciste tu tarea —decía Hermione, satisfecha.  
—Pues muchas gracias. Es raro ver que no lo dices sorprendida.  
—¿Por qué lo haría? Insistes en mostrarte como un mago despistado e irresponsable, pero nada más lejano a la realidad. Cuando Rose se entere de lo que hiciste, se va a volver loca.  
—Todos nuestros hijos se van a volver locos… si nos creen en primer lugar. Pero luego hablaremos sobre eso, el trabajo aún no termina —intervino Potter, acomodándose las gafas—, Ginny, Hermione, necesito que exploren estos pisos en busca de supervivientes y los lleven abajo. Ron, debes subir unos pisos más, Flowright ya no es un mago, debes rescatarlo.  
—¿Qué harás tú? —cuestionó Ginny, lista para atender a la solicitud de su esposo.  
—Iré con Sakura, creo que necesita ayuda.

Con la dulzura que no había tenido momento para demostrar, Harry tomó las mejillas de su esposa, besando breve, pero intensamente sus labios.

Las mujeres comenzaron a descender, y los hombres a subir.

—No tenías idea de que era el pabellón de servidores, ¿verdad? —preguntó Potter cuando las chicas estuvieron lejos.  
—Por supuesto que no —dijo sonriente Weasley.

Luego de desearse suerte, Harry gritó a todo pulmón un "arriba" mientras pulverizaba un ventanal, arrojándose inmediatamente al vacío. Su caída apenas duró unos segundos, antes de que su _Saeta de Fuego_ lo interceptara.

Arriba, un sonoro estallido coincidió con la primera tanda de la verdadera pirotecnia del Año Nuevo. Sakura fue lanzada por un costado del edificio, pudiendo recuperarse apenas y tratando de regresar. Fátima, ahora depositaria del poder concentrado de Asiria, hacía réplicas de las cartas transparentes, y aunque cada representación era magnífica, parecían provocar mucho dolor a su creadora.

—¡Por favor, deténgase! ¡Aún podemos ayudarla! —suplicaba Sakura, volviendo a aterrizar ante la antimaga.  
—¿Te parece que busco ayuda de algún tipo, niña? No la necesito. Este edificio representa nuestra inconformidad con ustedes, nuestro avance, y nuestra dignidad… Y cuando caiga, cobrará la vida de todos estos magos arrogantes, dejando un testimonio de nuestra revolución. Creo que de alguna manera comienzo a comprender aquello de lo que mi hermano hablaba… seré una mártir. Trata de escapar si quieres, pero será inúltil.  
—No escaparé… pero no puedo permitir que lastime a nadie más.  
—Intenta detenerme.  
—¡_Struggle_!

La diminuta guerrera apareció un par de metros por delante de Sakura, lista para someter a golpes a la mujer, pero no pudo dar más que unos pasos. _Lukto_ se interpuso en su camino, aparentando ser un hombre joven que de inmediato se enfrascó en un rapidísimo combate con la carta.

Sakura invocó a todo su repertorio salvo por _Hope_ y _Forgiveness_, que seguían abajo, ayudando a la ahora más que necesaria evacuación. El luminoso _Blaze_ volvió a aparecer, confrontando al guiverno _Ekbruliĝas_ visto unos minutos antes, ahora del doble de tamaño, y lo mismo con todas las criaturas que Sakura creaba.

Desde los alrededores del edificio, Harry observaba sin comprender por completo el espectáculo que se desarrollaba sobre el edificio, pero su intuición le decía que esperara donde estaba, y decidió hacer caso.

El puño de Fátima golpeó el suelo sobre el que estaba parada, ordenándole con ello al basilisco _Svingi_ (versión antimágica de _Swing_) que entrara, y así lo hizo. La bestia se filtró en la estructura antes de que Sakura pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, notando como un ligero vaivén comenzaba a sentirse, aunque aumentando de intensidad a cada vez.

—¡Por favor, basta! —suplicó la maestra de cartas, rodeándose de _Spiral _para abrirse paso hasta Fátima, preguntándose si tendría que recurrir a la fuerza para someterla, pero la respuesta llegó antes de que sus reflexiones terminaran.

_Spiral_ se rompió como el cristal, la mano de Fátima, provista de una fuerza descomunal la tomó por el cuello, levantándola unos centímetros para luego hacerla caer de nuevo. La tomó una vez más, pero esta vez del cabello de la nuca, llevándola hasta el límite de la terraza, mientras que una a una, las Cartas Transparentes utilizadas volvían al papel, derrotadas.

—Se terminó, Sakura, peleaste con honor y con un poder que jamás imaginé, pero gracias a ti, tengo a los emisarios que necesito para completar mi misión en la vida. Tu recompensa es un asiento en primera fila para ver el inicio del final de la magia. ¡Sin supervivientes!

Las criaturas se lanzaron a vuelo hacia abajo, listas para masacrar a cualquier forma de vida que hallaran en su camino. El dragón heráldico de fuego fue el primero, pero no avanzó mucho. Rugió lastimosamente al recibir en el costado un poderoso hechizo de demolición lanzado por Harry, que rodeaba el edificio a toda velocidad con su escoba.

Sakura aprovechó el desconcierto de su oponente, girándose cuanto pudo y poniendo su pulgar en la frente de la mujer, exclamando lo primero que le vino a la mente:

—¡_Pause_!

* * *

—Encontraste la forma de buscarme directamente, ¿no? Sí que eres tenaz.

Sakura abrió los ojos, de pie sobre las ruinas del Burj Khalifa. La luz en el cielo evidenciaba que era el alba, pero no había sol, nubes o cualquier otro indicio. Y pensando en lo que habría resultado de la caída del edificio, no había tampoco helicópteros, vehículos de rescate o siquiera curiosos en los alrededores. No era una imagen real. Buscó unos segundos a quien hablaba con ella, encontrando a la productora de sus peores pesadillas.

Al reconocer a La Muerte a pesar de su disfraz de Nadeshiko, el suelo comenzó a vibrar, y los guijarros en él se levantaron, flotando en círculos alrededor de ellas, lentamente, pero ganando velocidad a cada momento.

—Esto no va a pasar. No voy a permitirlo. —Comenzó la chica, con un dejo de desesperación en la voz.  
—Ya me cansé de este juego. Cuando todo termine, Sakura, sólo yo voy a prevalecer, ¿crees que algo tan banal e insignificante como la vida humana va a anteponerse a mi tarea? Mi misión es cósmica, el universo mismo en el que vives será alcanzado por mí tarde o temprano.

La Parca continuó su parloteo, aunque Sakura había dejado de prestar atención. Esto al notar que uno de sus pies descansaba sobre una superficie más suave que el hormigón, y cubierta de tela. Al moverse para descubrir de qué se trataba, se encontró con que era Eriol, boca abajo y parcialmente cubierto de escombro. Su palidez evidenciaba su condición. Pero no era el único: Con la escoba rota entre sus manos, por encima de una columna caída, los ojos verdes de Harry la miraban sin verla, con la sien apoyada sobre la roca por donde corría una larga y obscura línea de sangre. El nudo en la garganta de la maestra de cartas se iba cerrando más y más a cada nuevo hallazgo: encontró a Tomoyo colgada entre cables, al cadáver del señor Ronald cubriendo al de la ministra, a sus guardianes, sus viejos y sus nuevos amigos… el hecho de no encontrar a nadie con vida, la hacía dudar de que ella hubiera preservado la suya.

Cada cuerpo reconocido comenzó a hacerse cenizas a merced de un fuerte viento que comenzó a golpearla.

Y al centro de todo, él.

Encontró a Xiao-Lang, víctima de múltiples quemaduras, con su ropa empapada de sangre en distintos lugares. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, aunque el derecho sangraba más que profusamente, entre la sangre que cubría esa mejilla, había coágulos que ella asumió podían ser parte de un globo ocular perdido. Lo tomó en brazos, apoyándolo contra su regazo, aunque fue por poco tiempo. Al igual que pasó con el resto, se convirtió en cenizas.

Aún abrazándose los hombros, se fue de bruces, plantando la cara sobre el polvo, comenzando un largo y escandaloso llanto.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó derrotada y sin levantar el rostro.  
—Todo —respondió indiferente La Muerte—. Y lo obtendré tarde o temprano, no tengo siquiera que negociarlo contigo. No fui yo quien te buscó para darte una lección, tú llegaste a mí, arrogante, tratando a toda costa de llevarte lo que era mío. —Se inclinó para susurrar directo en su oído—. Y créeme, me llevaré absolutamente todo. Antes incluso de lo que puedes imaginar.

Los lamentos de la maestra de cartas se intensificaron, y por largos minutos no fue capaz de controlar la forma en que lloraba.

—No… no será así —dijo de pronto, apoyando sus manos en el suelo para finalmente levantarse—. Yo no te busqué tal como tú misma has reconocido, no pedí entrar en este horrible juego… yo sólo quiero tener junto a mí a los que amo. —Resignada, la memoria de todo lo acontecido en ese viaje apareció en su mente, todas las cosas que habían sucedido, las pérdidas que pudo prevenir y las que no pudo evitar, toda la fidelidad de Tomoyo, la alegría de Meilin, la guía de Eriol, el enorme respeto que Harry le transmitía… todo el amor que Xiao-Lang le demostraba a través de lo bueno y lo malo que habían pasado. Con todo eso, obtuvo una nueva determinación, y levantó el rostro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—. Tienes razón. Sé que tú vas a llegar, para mí y para todos… Y bajo esas circunstancias, ¿qué otra alternativa tengo además de luchar?  
—¿Cómo osas…?  
—Me quitaste mucho: tomaste a mamá, casi te llevaste a Xiao-Lang… y aunque me mata reconocerlo, yo te entregué a mi bebé… Y con esas pérdidas entendí mi lugar en el mundo… todo ese dolor que sentí y que a veces no puedo soportar, me hacen ver que no puedo huir más de ti, y estaré lista para cuando debas reclamar a alguno de los que quiero, y espero que entiendas a pesar de lo insignificante de mi poder comparado al tuyo… lucharé…  
—No puedes estar hablando en serio.  
—Sí, hablo en serio. Porque a pesar de lo mucho que te respeto, ya no te temo. Serás bienvenida a cada visita, y no habrá reproches por las pérdidas pasadas… pero espero que comprendas que no sólo puedo dejarte pasar.

La luz arrasó con el lugar. No estaban más sobre el edificio caído, sino en un bosque de cerezos, y La Muerte no aparentaba más ser Nadeshiko, sino que era un manto viejo de desgastada tela negra, sujetando con sus huesudas manos la guadaña descomunal que Sakura había visto antes en sueños, y su rostro estaba oculto en la inescrutable obscuridad de su capucha.

Hubo un prolongado silencio sólo interrumpido por la brisa primaveral y el trino de las aves.

Estuvieron frente a frente por un periodo indeterminado de tiempo, hasta que, en una extraña comunión, la cabeza de La Parca hizo un asentamiento, en una especie de reconocimiento que Sakura correspondió, haciéndolo mutuo. E igual de silenciosa como llegó a ese lugar, la fantasmagórica Muerte dio la espalda a Sakura, desvaneciéndose y llevándose su lúgubre aura hasta que no pudo sentirse más.

* * *

Harry luchaba con todo su talento y poder por contener a las bestias creadas por Fátima, y en algún punto pensó que fracasaría, pero la luz que destelló en el tope de la construcción lo hizo recobrar la esperanza. La cálida onda expansiva rodeó en totalidad el edificio, engulléndolo incluso a él, pero desvaneciendo al contacto a cada criatura o artefacto antimágico, vaporizando a los drones inmóviles y diluyendo en su luz a las fieras.

Todo ser consciente atrapado en esa luz, sintió una profunda tranquilidad.

Eriol flotó acompañado de los cuatro guardianes hasta donde Akko observaba con lágrimas en los ojos el espectáculo.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó conmovida.  
—Sí… es increíble, ¿no?

La luz fue apagándose lentamente, hasta que la noche recuperó su natural obscuridad. Fátima, de pie ante Sakura, se miraba las manos, confundida. Y entre ambas, _Pause_ se materializaba en una carta como una niña que representaba la apariencia que debió tener Fátima a esa edad.

—¿Qué es esta paz que siento? —preguntó la antimaga con su último aliento.  
—Mi regalo para usted —respondió Sakura, reincorporándose y tomando la carta.

La mujer dio una mirada sosegada a la chica, y ya sin fuerzas, cayó de espaldas. Unos segundos después, su cuerpo, completamente consumido por el poder utilizado, se desintegró, arrastrado por el viento del desierto.

Sakura, agotada, se sentó en el suelo, y luego se tendió, viendo las estrellas y el deslumbrante cuarto creciente selenita. Era un magnífico lugar para verlos al estar tan alto. A unos metros de ella, escuchó el inconfundible vuelo de una escoba. Harry caminó hasta alcanzarla.

—¿Te molesta si…? —preguntó, cansado.  
—Para nada.

El jefe auror se tendió también en el suelo a un lado de ella, separado por un par de metros, y completamente exhausto, exhalo.

—¿Sakura?  
—¿Sí, señor Potter?  
—Feliz año nuevo.  
—Feliz año nuevo para usted.

**Capítulo 25.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Dejen sus comentarios! Y Gracias por leer.


	27. A donde la Odisea nos trajo

**Retroalimentación:**

**Florencia Silva chapter 26 . May 22:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias. Al parecer, muchas tuvieron problemas con ese par de escenas, pero al menos por el momento terminó. El reconocimiento mutuo con la Muerte es algo que había planeado desde el principio, es bueno ver que te gustó. Respecto a tu pregunta: sí, este es ese capítulo al que apelas antes del final. ¡Gracias por tus palabras!

**Wonder Grinch chapter 26 . May 22:** Oh, sí, las batallas… siempre es un desafío, y siempre es emocionante saber que logré transmitir la esencia de lo que se desea transmitir, y una vez más, apelo a que, sin importar como se porte, Tomoyo será una de nuestras consentidas. Aquí averiguas cómo es que todo termina, y descuida, Eriol va por todo.

**Mav chapter 26 . May 23:** Hola. También a mí me alegra que me hayas alcanzado a este punto, y me hayas dado la posibilidad de saber tu opinión. Ciertamente estamos en el desenlace y te agradezco el reconocimiento que haces por el manejo de la trama. Ahora toma las palomitas y la soda y espera el final, que será este capítulo y el siguiente. ¡Gracias por tus palabras!

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 25 . May 23:** Eriol es quizás uno de los personajes en que más peso tengo planeado poner cuando llegue el momento, pero lo veremos en un futuro un poco más distante, así que es menester que crezca mucho. Lo mismo con Touya, que siempre ha tenido un valor más bien discreto en toda la historia. Shandian siempre estuvo más allá de una reparación, y es justo decir que Ieran tuvo mucha responsabilidad en ello. Si hubiera intentado acercarse a él y poner las cosas en paz, con el problema planteado como central en la historia, pudo ser incluso un aliado. A Tomoyo le tocaba algo de protagonismo y mostrarnos su verdadero poder. Aquello que percibe Touya en ella lo sabrás también en un futuro un poco más distante, hay un poco de todo, así que no dejes de especular. ¡Meibus forever! Erron y Kurogane es de mis encuentros favoritos, creo que es difícil encontrar semejantes de contrarios en la ficción. Las batalla serán tan intensas como el intelecto me lo permita, así que prepárate para algo muy loco. Ronald siempre se me hizo el relevo humorístico en su propia saga, de hecho, todos ellos tienen esa versatilidad, hubiera sido un error no utilizarlo. **chapter 26 . Jun 4:** Sobre esto, el final tuvo mucha anticipación, estaba planeado que esté capítulo y el anterior fueran uno sólo, pero sería un texto excesivamente largo. Siempre he sido un fiel creyente de que una retribución debe existir y que se debe corresponder con el tamaño del crimen. Shandian fue un villano terrible, merecía ese destino y no iba a negárselo yo. Ron es un personaje maravilloso, pero casi todo mundo lo ignora. Touya como siempre, desde las sombras. Y sí, esta muerte no ha terminado sus participaciones. El señor Kuro era también necesario. Creo que después de confrontar a Sakura contra un Li enfermo en Gesta, este Li es el que peor la ha pasado, su maduración a partir de esto será lenta, pero lo superará.

**Liz Padilla chapter 26 . May 23:** Hola. Espero que no haya sido porque la densidad del capítulo fuera demasiada… pero aún si es el caso, qué bueno que te gustó. Black es, en efecto, mala hierba, aunque sólo haremos una mención más de él en el futuro. Y sobre "S"... bien anticipado, en breve veremos qué hay con ella. Debo admitir que me dio algo de culpa el final de Shandian… o sea, sí… era un mal tipo, pero su fin no es de los que te gustaría tener. Los ingleses mostrando el temple, sí, eso me gusto. Un poco más en el futuro veremos ese punto sin concluir con la muerte del que hablas. ¡Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo y disfruta el nuevo capítulo!

**carmennj chapter 26 . May 27: **Hola. Qué bueno que te gustó, y muchas gracias por notar el trabajo detrás de la confección de estas escenas, siempre son un desafío. Es verdad que Xiao-Lang tuvo que pasar por una prueba muy dura, realmente cualquier indicio de niñez fue superado a partir de esto. Pause es la sexta carta acuñada en mi guardia, estoy muy orgulloso de mis propias Clear Card aunque nadie además de ustedes la conozca. Sobre la Muerte, hay un significado bastante explícito ahí: efectivamente es parte de la vida, pero eso no significa que simplemente vamos a dejar que pase sin darle batalla antes. Gracias por tus felicitaciones, uno de mis compromisos en esta saga es justamente lograr ese crecimiento y evolución en los personajes. ¡Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo!

**Jeanneth M chapter 2 . May 29:** Primero: bienvenida. Muchas gracias a ti por la oportunidad de leerme, me alegra mucho que el relato te haya atrapado y te esté gustando, como habrás notado, hubo muchas cosas y temas que quise abordar, y aunque superficialmente, creo que alcanzamos a verlos y a emocionarnos con ellos. También me da mucha felicidad que me alcanzaste justo antes de llegar al final de la obra, así que acompáñame en este último par de capítulos a concluir este arco, del segundo y penúltimo de la saga. ¡Disfruta el episodio!

**Naruhina09 chapter 26 . Jun 1:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento. Sobre tu pregunta, ahora mismo está en planeación la tercera y última parte de la que tengo a bien llamar "La Saga de la Hechicera y el Gaijin", tomará un tiempo, pero tendré una nueva historia que compartir. Por otro lado, están las historias colaterales a este relato. Si quieres leer un poco más de mí sin salir de CCS, están disponibles: "Clear Lemony Chronicles", que son relatos cortos de todo tipo alrededor de la saga principal; "Realmente no importa", una historia en universo alternativo de un sólo episodio (lleva pañuelos); "Oda del Emperador, la Doncella y el Guardián", tragedia de actualización mensual exclusiva en la plataforma Wattpad; y participé en el Fictober 2019 publicado en fanfiction en la cuenta de Sahure, y en mi propia cuenta en Wattpad. ¡Gracias por leer! Espero te guste el episodio de hoy.

**Reader2109otp chapter 26 . Jun 3:** ¡Ahijada! Te saludo con mucho gusto, y descuida, con todo este asunto de la vuelta a la nueva normalidad, creo que todos vamos a estar como locos por un tiempo. Creo que todos queríamos ver cómo se enfrentaban estas dos, con ellas no hubo palabras de advertencia, no vimos toda la pantomima del "_Omae wa… shinderu!_" y el "_Nani?_" correspondiente. Ay, "S"... su trasfondo apenas comienza a explicarse, y es una pena, porque estamos justo terminando esta obra. Shandian tuvo oportunidad de reivindicarse, sin embargo, no fue todo su culpa, responsabilizo parcialmente a Ieran por sus acciones. Erron ha sobrevivido a todo, ciertamente no sería una sorpresa que lo hiciera una vez más. Es complicado hablar de una cultura sin que alguien, aunque no exista esa intención, se sienta ofendido, y Súliman representa la peor parte de una religión radical, misógina y violenta, cualquier musulmán o defensor de esa cultura puede decir que la gran mayoría de sus feligreses son gente decente, pero lo cierto es que el Islam es violento y misógino en su núcleo, índiscutiblemente de una forma más marcada y radical que el cristianismo, es un dato duro basado en sus propias escrituras, no una impresión personal… pero dejemos el tema, no quiero que mi página de facebook estalle, todo esto era para decir que ciertamente Súliman merecía nuestro desprecio. Touya y sus modos, es la batería mágica ambulante por excelencia. Una vez más, ahijada, eres intuitiva, en especial sobre "S". A lo mejor se me fue un poquito la mano sobre la forma en la que nuestro querido Xiao-Lang abandonaba la infancia, pero creo que lo necesitaba, hora de crecer, niño. Doña editora y yo tuvimos abordajes diferentes acerca de la interacción de Sakura con la Muerte, originalmente iba a ser aún más agresivo ese encuentro, pero debo decir que el resultado final me dejó aún más satisfecho. En teoría, sí, ahijada, todo salió relativamente bien… porque aún no es el final, final… "S" efectivamente es un cabo suelto, ahondaremos un poquito más en ello en el epílogo, veremos si tus apuestas están bien fundamentadas. ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios ahijada! ¡Espero disfrutes el capítulo final!

**CherryLeeUp chapter 26 . Jun 4:** Ciertamente Súliman fue un enemigo formidable, a pesar de lo poco que supimos de él. A "S" aún le debemos algunas líneas, tienes razón al asumir que la ruptura de los Li fue algo más grande y simbólico a dejarse de hablar, y Ieran fue muy responsable de eso. A Sakurita le han faltado momentos realmente catárticos, es natural que su conducta sea infantil y hasta desafiante en algunas situaciones. Tendremos tiempo más adelante para que la perdones. Gracias por todo, chula, desde estas reseñas hasta la guía y comentarios que compartes conmigo.

* * *

He aquí el último capítulo, sólo nos queda el epílogo luego de esto. ¡Disfrútenlo! Una vez más, debo hacer un especial agradecimiento a **CherryLeeUp** por sus observaciones y, en la versión de Wattpad y para Facebook, por el arte.

* * *

**Capítulo 26.**

**A donde la Odisea nos trajo.**

**o**

**De lo obtenido desde lo perdido, las recompensas y los castigos.**

El gran y lujoso despacho dejaba entrar la luz, a través de sus amplísimos ventanales esa mañana de enero. Flotaba en el aire el aroma a té recién hecho, y Harry era el único que se había atrevido a tomar una de las exquisitas galletas de la porcelana que yacía en el escritorio.

Eran tres los que comparecían esa mañana con una pila de documentos y reportes llevados en montones de pergaminos. Hermione la primera, con Harry a su derecha y Diana a su izquierda.

—Este es el reporte financiero —indicaba Diana con un papel repleto de garabatos diminutos, y fotografías que mostraban con todo lujo de movimiento a varios magos a los pies de Burj Khalifa, reconstruyendo ventanales y muros a paso de varita—. Por fortuna, la Comunidad Mágica de Naciones Árabes, en agradecimiento por nuestra intervención, se comprometió a absorber los gastos por los daños, aunque muchos magos nuestros se quedaron a reparar por métodos mágicos lo que fue posible durante el primero y el dos de enero.  
—¿Qué hay de Alruwh? —preguntó la anciana frente a ellos, con un gesto de sosegada intriga.  
—El consejo de accionistas fue convocado e informado de lo que sucedió —comenzó a relatar Hermione—. El fallecido Mohamed Alruwh, y sus hijos fueron presentados ante ellos como extremistas. Se les dio toda la información sobre lo que hicieron en los últimos meses y como sus acciones los llevaron hasta encontrar su muerte esa noche. Su aliado principal, un empresario chino llamado Shandian Li falleció ese mismo día, y trabajaban para ellos un par de mercenarios muy peligrosos, la ciberterrorista conocida como "S", que al parecer logró escapar; y el asesino a sueldo Erron Black, que fue herido de muerte, pero las autoridades de Hong Kong no han podido encontrar su cadáver. —Puso un gesto reflexivo luego de tomar aire—. Los representantes de Alruwh realmente no parecían sorprendidos, en especial de Súliman, que parecía tener verdaderos nexos con yihadistas. Se les ofreció el indulto póstumo a cambio de la disolución de Alruwh y no hacer más investigaciones sobre asuntos mágicos. Accedieron sin problemas. La empresa por sí misma anunció el retiro de Asiria del mercado y reembolsó a los que acudieron a la preventa de Symbio.  
—Asiria… la IA, ¿no?  
—Sí. Flowright se encargó de borrar todo vestigio de su existencia, los datos que no fueron destruidos digitalmente lo fueron físicamente.  
—¿Qué pasó con él?  
—Para destruir a Asiria era necesario borrar todas las versiones anteriores —explicó Hermione—. Él le tenía particular aprecio a una de esas versiones que fue igualmente destruida esa noche. Lo rescatamos en medio de un ataque de ansiedad y ahora atraviesa una profunda depresión. Sin embargo, aún tiene una deuda con la justicia, mientras hablamos está siendo confinado nuevamente en Azkaban, tendrá sentencia reducida y en unos años podrá recuperar su libertad, pero no podrá volver a practicar magia.  
—¿En qué condiciones quedó su fuerza, jefe Potter?  
—Vamos a estar bien —respondió, dando un nuevo mordisco a la golosina, un tanto despreocupado de la etiqueta, haciendo que Hermione se revolviera incómoda en su asiento—. Perdimos aurores en el proceso, por fallecimiento o por incapacidad permanente, pero fue un número despreciable considerando el riesgo enfrentado. Todo afectado de nuestra oficina obtuvo el reconocimiento e indemnización pertinentes, y ahora nos concentramos en reconstruir nuestro estilo de vida.  
—Los refugiados regresan de Hogwarts a sus casas, y pronosticamos que en un par de semanas, las escuelas puedan abrir sus puertas para reanudar los cursos con normalidad —intervino nuevamente Hermione.  
—Y ahora mismo estamos agilizando todos los procesos para repatriar a los magos que se quedaron en territorios del Imperio en el transcurso de la crisis, tanto a través del Ministerio de Magia, como de las embajadas _muggles_. Todo mundo está ansioso por volver a casa, así que esperamos que el proceso sea rápido —cerró Diana.  
—¿Eso incluye a la jovencita de la que me hablaron?  
—La joven Sakura, la hechicera de proyección. Sí —contestó la ministra.  
—¿Hicieron alguna de las gestiones que les recomendé?  
—Por la edad de Sakura no sería prudente —continuó—, pero quizás en un par de años podríamos ofrecerle la nacionalidad inglesa.  
—Excelente. —La soberana mostró particular interés, aunque lo disimuló en una sonrisa sosegada—. Traten de no perderla de vista, la Corona siempre puede necesitar ciudadanos poderosos. ¿Pudo confirmar sus teorías sobre ella, ministra?

Hermione miró a Harry, indicando que él tenía la respuesta a esa interrogante, y él inconscientemente acarició la Varita de Sauco en su bolsillo.

—Sí, majestad. Sentí algo que no había sentido desde hace más de veinte años en la noche del año nuevo. No tengo ninguna duda: al igual que yo, Sakura es una Señora de la Muerte.

La venerable mujer ante ellos se levantó, haciendo que los tres invitados la imitaran en el acto, y con paso cansado fue hasta uno de los ventanales, desde el cual podía ver Londres en todo su caótico esplendor en el primer lunes del año, ante la atenta mirada de los comparecientes.

—La nación se disculpa con los magos del Imperio. El ministerio de economía se empeñó en frenar la ayuda hacia ustedes, apelando a que una empresa tan grande como Alruwh podría ocasionarnos problemas si nos contraponíamos a ella, y las negociaciones terminaron por nunca avanzar. Los dejamos solos. No volveremos a cometer un error de ese tipo. —Se volvió un momento a ellos, determinada y seria—. Son una parte valiosa e importante de la sociedad británica, y velaremos por ustedes de la misma forma que ustedes han hecho por nosotros en la historia del país. En el transcurso del año, veremos que sean recompensados.  
—Eso no será necesario —respondió Hermione, nerviosa—. Al final es mi trabajo, soy ministra de magia, es mi deber, y estoy segura que los que colaboran conmigo piensan igual.

Aprovechando que la anciana regresó a su contemplación del paisaje, Harry negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo que Hermione le diera un manotazo en el hombro y que Diana se aclarara la garganta, tratando de disimular la risa.

—Entiendo, pero no es una consulta, es algo que pasará, ministra —sentenció determinante, volviéndose a verlos con una sonrisa, aunque diplomática, sincera—. Gracias por su reporte, es todo por el momento. —Volvió a mirar por la ventana.  
—Gracias, majestad —cerraron al unísono, haciendo una reverencia con caravana, y sin darle la espalda a la monarca, comenzaron a avanzar hacia la puerta.  
—Diana, querida, quédate un momento.  
—Sí, mi reina. —miró a sus acompañantes, indicándoles que no la esperaran.

Estando solas ambas mujeres, la reina regresó a su escritorio e hizo un ademán para indicar que Diana volviera tomar asiento, a lo que la secretaria de cooperación mágica internacional obedeció en el acto.

—Hay un tema delicado que debemos tratar, querida, y lo hemos aplazado mucho tiempo.  
—¿Y qué podrá ser? —preguntó, tomando solícita la taza de té que la anciana se había molestado en servirle.  
—El último Duque de Devonshire. —Ante la mención, Diana apenas pudo suprimir el impulso de revolverse en la silla—. Más allá del dolor que su partida nos dejó, está el hecho de que se fue sin dejar herederos varones, y nadie está en condiciones de tomar el título… Querida, ¿no has pensado en que un hijo resolvería toda esta situación? Me apena que una línea de sangre tan antigua como la de la familia Cavendish se extinga.

Para ese momento, Diana ya había tenido esa conversación más veces de las que le hubiera gustado reconocer. Su padre, el último Cavendish en ostentar el título de duque, había repudiado enérgicamente a su única hija cuando se enteró de sus intenciones de contraer nupcias… no sólo sin su consentimiento, sino que además, con otra mujer. La determinación de ella, sin embargo, no se vio afectada. Él la amenazó con la deshonra, con la expulsión de la familia, y con la exclusión de la herencia económica que le correspondía, y ella asumió todas esas consecuencias, que su padre, en su afán por recuperarla, le cumplió a cabalidad.

Y antes de poder llegar a una reconciliación, el duque murió.

Diana tenía uno de los apellidos de mayor abolengo en la Gran Bretaña, tenía la formación aristocrática propia de la nobleza, lo que se traducía en modos exquisitos y refinados, además, había resultado ser una de las pocas dotadas en su linaje, que, aunque había ofrecido pocos magos, estos resultaban siempre de gran importancia y aportaciones al país. Ella, por supuesto, no fue la excepción. Recibió a los once su carta de Hogwarts, junto con una de Beauxbatons, e incluso una de Ilvermorny en América, siendo que al final no se decidió por ninguna, y tomó su formación mágica en Luna Nova, academia femenina que, aunque estaba en territorio británico, era abierta a todo mago sin importar su procedencia, y tenía la captación más importante en las escuelas de su tipo de estudiantes internacionales. Ahí conoció a una torpe, pero adorable bruja japonesa que cambió su vida.

—Cuando mi padre falleció, Akko estaba inconsolable —comenzó Diana después de dar un sorbo a su té y sin dejar de mirar la taza—. Por semanas estuvo pidiéndome perdón, diciendo que era culpa suya que él y yo peleáramos, y que era su responsabilidad que yo me quedara sin herencia y sin linaje. Ella también peleó y dejó a los suyos para venir conmigo. Nadie en mi familia o fuera de ella, antes o después, me demostró la entrega y abnegación que Akko, así que decidí que ella sería mi nueva familia, y así será para siempre. —levantó el rostro con una tranquilidad que sólo competía con su determinación—. No tengo intenciones de recuperar un nombre que ya no representa nada para mí, majestad, quizás sea hora de que una nueva familia asuma esa responsabilidad, alguien que dé al título algo más que prejuicios, y rígidas y absurdas normas aristocráticas como las últimas generaciones Cavendish hicieron, sangre nueva con afanes de aportar de verdad a nuestra nación y al mundo.  
—Son palabras muy hermosas, hija, y con mucho significado por la época en que vivimos. —La mujer dio un suspiro que parecía llevar un toque de resignación—. No obstante, las normas que han regido a la herencia de los ducados no son algo que arbitrariamente pueda cambiar, y me apena porque eres el mejor ejemplo de lo que la nobleza de este país debe ser, serías una duquesa de Devonshire perfecta, un ejemplo para todos los nobles del imperio.  
—Gracias, mi reina. Pero he elegido la vida que quiero tener. De forma independiente he buscado mi lugar en el mundo, y soy feliz con lo que he construido.  
—Entiendo. —Ambas se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo—. Saluda a Atsuko de mi parte.

Diana hizo una caravana y se dispuso a salir de la oficina. Recapituló justo antes de abandonar el lugar, deshaciendo lo andado, provocando que la anciana arquear las cejas.

—¿Majestad? —dijo en un susurro—. Pensando en que el ducado no puede quedarse solo por mucho tiempo… ¿le importaría si le hago una sugerencia?

* * *

Sakura pasó en el prado un par de horas luego del desayuno. Trataba de no demostrarlo, pero estaba muy ansiosa, deseaba que esa semana de ausencia terminara, y sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

El "snap" resonó en todo el campo, quitándole el aliento y devolviéndoselo al momento, cuando cuatro personas aparecieron a la mitad de los terrenos Weasley. El cabello indomable y obscuro que ella cortaba con regularidad apareció guiando a la diminuta comitiva, mientras el oro en sus ojos le regresaba el alma al cuerpo.

No hubo prisas, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, así que permitió que el muchacho dejara sobre el césped su maleta deportiva sin presiones, y observó a sus acompañantes: Meilin agitaba la izquierda sobre su cabeza con algarabía, mientras que Al se aferraba a su derecha como si la fuera a perder por romper el agarre. Kurogane, por su parte, llevaba el brazo metido en un cabestrillo, pero su rostro siempre irritado ahora estaba cargado de un orgullo difícil de ocultar.

Xiao-Lang, menos paciente, cerró la distancia que lo separaba de su amada con largas zancadas, y se detuvo suavemente ante ella. Pensó por un momento en abrazarla, pero en lugar de eso, tomó sus mejillas como si tomara una flor, concentrándose en las aventurinas iridiscentes que apagaban su juicio y ponían su estómago de cabeza. Por un momento, estando frente a frente con Shandian, pensó que no volvería a ver a Sakura, y conmovido trataba de grabar a fuego en sus manos el tacto de la piel de su rostro, enmarcado en su cabello caramelo siempre corto, con ese mechón que en total rebelión apuntaba al cielo desde su coronilla, y esa expresión: siempre curiosa, siempre inocente, infinitamente misteriosa… maravillosamente suya, y que sólo destellaba diferente para él.

Ella fue quien se adelantó y se puso de puntitas mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura para que sus labios se unieran al fin… estaba más alto, y pudo sentir en el contacto como temblaba, menesteroso, haciéndola temer que de un momento a otro le daría un mordisco para confirmar su identidad. La chica no pudo ocultar que tenía la necesidad de profundizar el beso, hacerlo más sensual e íntimo, pero sin poder concretarlo al estar en público, sintiendo en la respiración de él que ese deseo era mutuo.

Se separaron luego de que Touya se aclarara la garganta intencionadamente fuerte a unos metros de ellos, pero no por miedo o pena como en el pasado, sino por simple respeto a sus mayores.

El primogénito Kinomoto ya notaba que su niña no existía más. había crecido, incluso su hilarante adolescencia se le había escurrido entre las manos. Pero no era todavía momento de reconocérselo… la verdadera pregunta era si esa condición era por ella o por sí mismo.

—Te eché de menos —susurró Sakura a su oído mientras la comitiva completa se dirigía a la casa—. Tengo mucho que contarte.  
—Igual yo… parece que nuestro trabajo aquí terminó, pero hay otras cosas que hacer.  
—¿Qué hay de tu mamá?  
—Ella y mis hermanas se quedaron en Hong Kong. Hay que reparar todos los desarreglos que este conflicto dejó, además de que el tío Shandian le heredó una deuda espantosa a la familia.

* * *

Ginny, sin dejar la confección de la comida de esa tarde, miró alternadamente a Al y a Meilin cuando entraron a la cocina. Buscó consejo silencioso en Molly, que observaba a la pareja con complicidad manifiesta en una sonrisa luminosa. Sabía que la forma en que sus manos se tomaban llevaba un propósito ulterior, y eso la asustaba un poco.

—Señora Potter… —llamó Meilin, tanteando el terreno.  
—¿Sí, querida?  
—Eh… si no es mucha molestia, quisiéramos hablar un poco con usted.

La madre de Albus dio un profundo suspiro aún sin dejar de preparar los alimentos, escrutando el carmín de los ojos de Li. Era una jovencita muy bella, además de que era alegre y siempre animosa, en la búsqueda de cosas nuevas, confiada y fuerte. De manera indirecta le recordaba a sí misma.

—Claro… ¿pero te parece que lo hagamos luego de comer? Quisiera que Harry escuchara lo que tienen que decirnos.  
—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó en respuesta con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, y tiró nuevamente de Al sin destino conocido, abandonando la cocina.  
—Bueno, al menos esta vez ninguno dejará esta casa muerto… —secreteó Ginny a Molly.  
—Te adelantas a ti misma, ¿y si en vez de perder un hijo ganas una hija?

Li y Potter pasaron presurosos por la sala, donde Rose y Scorpius conversaban.

—¡Sólo unos minutos y será todo suyo, chicos! —exclamó la jovencita, sacando a Al de la casa.  
—Lo tiene, ¿cierto? —preguntó Scorpius, viéndolos marchar.  
—Sí. Ha caído por completo. Extrañaré al aburrido de nuestro grupo —respondió Rose—. Espero que al menos pueda contarnos cómo le fue en Hong Kong, aunque dudo que haya tenido mucho tiempo como para hacer de turista.

* * *

—Kurogane… —musitó Tomoyo al ver al samurái llegar hasta ella a unos pasos del cobertizo evanescente, delatado por el crujido de la nieve bajo sus pies.  
—Princesa.  
—¿A qué viene ese nombre? Pensé que eras de los que odiaban los apodos —preguntó ella, acercándose y concentrando su atención en el brazo herido del muchacho.  
—No es un apodo, es más un título. Quizás el Nihon en el que yo crecí no exista más, pero en lo que a mí concierne, Amamiya es sinónimo de realeza. —Endureció el gesto mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

Tomoyo pensó en burlarse un poco, pero cayó en cuenta de una condición que antes no pudo ver: él estaba cambiando algo de sí mismo para ella, era un hombre que detestaba los seudónimos, sin embargo, estaba dándole un apelativo a ella, y más allá de la justificación, estaba el trasfondo y matiz que él mismo le otorgaba a ese título. Con sus modos ácidos y fuertes, estaba siendo afectuoso… romántico incluso.

—Gracias —se decidió ella al final, correspondiendo al gesto con tratar de no avergonzarlo más, y reorientó la charla al brazo convaleciente—. Pensé que los curanderos podían reparar lesiones sin necesidad de otros tratamientos además de la magia.  
—Si hubiera sido una fractura simple, se hubiera resuelto de inmediato —respondió él, buscando algo en su bolsillo y luego pasándoselo a ella, Tomoyo hizo una mueca cuando descubrió que era una ojiva con el nombre de Kurogane grabado en ella—. Esta cosa me despedazó el húmero en algo que el curandero llamó "fractura multifragmentaria con lesión nerviosa", y me dijo que de haber sido tratado sin magia, pude perder el brazo completo. En lugar de eso, estará totalmente curado en un par de semanas.  
—Ya veo… —Tomoyo intentó tocar el sitio afectado, pero su mano se quedó a unos milímetros de alcanzarlo, pensando que sería mejor dejarlo así, no quería lastimarlo por accidente.

Pasaron un instante si hablar.

—Supe también que te encargaste de la niña de los cables. —Retomó él.  
—No diría que me encargué, en realidad sólo la distraje.  
—Claro que no. Hiciste mucho más que eso. Tú no lo sabes, pero a pesar de tu carencia de magia, tienes un poder increíble que aún no se revela por completo. Ansío ver cuando llegue el día en que ese potencial salga a la luz.

Y si bien durante el último par de años Tomoyo había disfrutado de la atención y cumplidos de dos pretendientes, las palabras, la entonación y la fuerza de la mirada con que el espadachín la había referido a ella la hicieron estremecer, provocándole un efecto físico del que casi nunca era víctima: el arrobo.

—Deberíamos… deberíamos volver a La Madriguera. La ministra va a estar aquí pronto y nos dirá cuándo es que podemos volver a casa… —dijo, sin saber exactamente por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Se adelantó con sus pasos cortos y ligeros, que sólo le tomaron una zancada al samurái emparejar, tomándola por la cintura con su único brazo funcional, con tal firmeza que sus intenciones de seguir caminando se extinguieron al instante—. ¿Kurogane…?  
—Haganemaru —respondió mientras la giraba, haciéndola notar que su mano abarcaba casi la totalidad de la espalda de ella, provocándole un calor muy inquietante—. Sólo tú puedes llamarme así. Y será un secreto. —Esperó unos momentos, sin retirar sus ojos carmesí de aquellos zafiros que destellaban en total expectación—. Conozco el dolor de perder seres amados, dado el carácter de mi padre y las costumbres en las que me crié, nunca pude decirle cuánto lo admiraba, respetaba… y amaba, y después de todo lo que pasó en los últimos días, luego de enfrentarme al temor de no verte de nuevo… sólo si tú así lo eliges… no volveré a separarme de ti.

Tomoyo se cubrió la boca con las manos. Ese era un pensamiento que también oprimió su pecho cuando los dolores de la contienda con "S" casi la doblegan, pensó que tal vez no volvería a ver a su madre, a Sakura… o a él. Y la voluntad de estar con ellos la llevó a salir adelante. Ella tampoco quería que estuvieran lejos de nuevo.

Nada más asentir como consentimiento, el chicó la levantó casi medio metro del suelo, estrechándola con su único brazo útil, siendo un cálido beso lo que selló el compromiso.

* * *

La ominosa construcción de granito, carente por completo de colores bajo el cielo nublado, era acompañada únicamente del sonido de las olas del mar tempestuoso que rodeaba la isla. Un escenario desesperanzador y triste, pero no para Fye. Lo que había en su corazón era mucho más depresivo y doloroso que caminar entre los pasillos de una de las más infames prisiones del mundo mágico.

Su rostro agraciado y su cabellera rubia desentonaban totalmente con los viejos y maltrechos muros de los pasillos de Azkaban, mientras era conducido por un auror hasta su celda dentro de la torre, cargando únicamente con una caja donde llevaba el mínimo de pertenencias que aún tenía.

—¿Quieres un consejo? —preguntó Neville, que se había ofrecido a llevarlo hasta la isla, retirándole los grilletes de las muñecas—. No hagas nada estúpido. Los aurores de Azkaban tienen un récord aún mejor que el de los dementores conteniendo revueltas. No ha habido fugas de esta cárcel desde el noventa y ocho. Por tu ayuda tienes sentencia reducida, así que cumple con tu condena y piensa en tu libertad para soportar el tiempo que tengas que pagar aquí.  
—Gracias, señor Longbottom.

Con un pase de varita, la puerta de la celda se abrió, dando a Fye la bienvenida a la que sería su morada por los próximos diez años. Ahí, un hombre estaba recostado en la cama baja de la litera, con el rostro hacia el muro, solo siendo visible de él una cabellera larga, negra y un poco desaliñada.

—¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? —preguntó con modos suaves y voz bien modulada el anfitrión, que apenas si se removió en su lugar.  
—Pues la sentencia fue por violaciones al estatuto internacional del secreto mágico y robo de información y objetos mágicos.  
—¿Casualmente no serás un mago clase D? He escuchado que suelen infringir esas leyes a menudo.  
—Pues sí, lo soy.

Ante esa mención, el reo finalmente se digno a levantarse, mostrando un rostro demacrado que apenas si dejaba una pista de lo que en antaño fue, con el cabello negro opaco y descuidado y una barba mal atendida enmarcando su rostro. Aún a pesar de eso, Fye lo reconoció de inmediato.

—¿Señor Kaito?  
—Señor Flowright. Que gusto recibirlo aquí, al menos podré compartir anécdotas de formación con un viejo amigo.

Pasarían largas jornadas charlando desde ese momento. No sólo por el título tenían cosas en común, sino que ambos habían perdido su inspiración, en ambos casos, con la apariencia de niñas inocentes.

* * *

—Sé que es algo tarde para esto, pero me hace muy feliz saber que casi todos estamos aquí —abrió Arthur levantando su copa de vino—. No dejo de pensar que nos tocó vivir una época sumamente interesante, este siglo nos ha demostrado que no podemos dar todo por sentado, y que siempre tendremos algo nuevo que aprender, así como reafirmar lo que es más importante para todos: la familia. —Con gratitud miró a las ramificaciones Weasley actuales y a todos sus invitados, pensando que realmente deseaba que todos los presentes estuvieran ahí, reunidos ante él tal como hacían—. Y no me refiero sólo a los que comparten nuestra sangre, sino también a los que elegimos, y a aquellos que de forma fortuita llegaron a nuestras vidas, y terminaron convirtiéndose en parte importante de ellas. Decir cualquier otra cosa, sería redundar. Así que, siendo cinco de enero, a las once de la mañana, ¡Feliz año nuevo!  
—¡Feliz año nuevo! —respondieron las varias decenas de personas que compartían esa comida en una carpa en los jardines de La Madriguera.

Todos los hermanos Weasley habían llegado con sus respectivas familias, los padres de Hermione, Draco estaba ahí también, al igual que Teddy Lupin y algunos amigos de los más jóvenes, con los que compartían clases en Hogwarts. Los únicos ausentes eran Diana, aún en presencia de la reina; y Neville, en una comisión especial.

Eriol apenas si comió un poco. Miraba con cierta nostalgia a todos en la mesa, a los Weasley lanzando pirotecnia y confeti con sus varitas, haciendo predominar el rojo en la cabellera de los invitados. Vio a Meilin y a Al acercarse a los Potter, sacándoles una expresión grave, a Sakura advirtiendo amenazante a Touya que dejara en paz a Xiao-Lang, que parecía estar listo para una discusión, mientras que Yukito y Nakuru trataban de contener al mayor de los Kinomoto. A Kero en plena persecución de un Spy ya ebrio de azúcar a tan temprana hora, y finalmente, a Tomoyo, que reprendía con diplomacia a Kurogane por tomar la comida directamente con los dedos del plato, mientras él se defendía diciendo que sólo tenía una mano y no podía usar cubiertos, ante una Charlotte que reía a carcajadas de su escena.

Esa nostalgia pronto fue volviéndose amarga. Pensó que al final se había convertido sólo en un puente, el mero instrumento a través del cual fue posible llegar a un objetivo, y dicho objetivo se había cumplido. Sin lugar a dudas, las mayores hazañas eran las menos reconocidas.

—Gracias por la invitación, Molly, todo estuvo delicioso —Decía Eriol sólo unos minutos después, habiendo tomado su abrigo y alcanzando a su anfitriona en la cocina.  
—¿Te marchas ya? Pero si apenas hemos comenzado la celebración.  
—Tengo algunos asuntos que será mejor que no haga esperar, y debo atenderlos solo, pero te aseguro que vendré a verlos en cuanto decida qué hacer en los próximos meses, ¿de acuerdo?  
—Claro, hijo. Cuídate mucho y gracias por todo, yo avisaré a tus amigos y guardianes —dijo ella sin insistir, siguiendo su instinto de madre.

Con su natural sigilo se alejó de la casa y desapareció.

Así, apenas apareció en Londres, sus pasos lo llevaron casi de forma inconsciente al Caldero Chorreante, particularmente vacío por las fechas e incidentes recientes. Caminó con paso seguro hasta la barra, donde el tendero le dio una mirada desconfiada.

—Ya soy mayor de edad, y soy profesor de Hogwarts —dijo con cierto hartazgo a lo que el cantinero respondió con un mohín, sin dejar de trapear el vaso entre sus manos—. Un Whisky, doce años.  
—Oh, no. Eso es para principiantes —escuchó en una voz jovial a sus espaldas—. Este hombre necesita una bebida de verdad para ahogar las penas.  
—¿Es amigo tuyo, Akko? —preguntó el tendero, cambiando por completo la actitud cuando reconoció a la joven mujer.  
—Sí. Tráenos el Leprechaun —dijo dando una palmadita en la espalda de Eriol y sentándose en el banco a su lado—. Te va a encantar, es un whisky dulce hecho por duendes, sé que un paladar refinado como el tuyo sabrá apreciarlo.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, el tendero había puesto un par de vasos con un líquido de color dorado y cristalino ante ellos.

—¿Leprechaun? ¿Es el auténtico? ¿No era ilegal? —Eriol dio un sorbo, encontrando una bebida dulce, pero robusta que de inmediato conquistó sus papilas gustativas y apenas si permitía sentir el alcohol.  
—Sólo si alguien se entera de que lo sirven en lugares para magos, esos duendes codiciosos no quieren compartir sus cosas con nosotros. Así que te sugiero que lo olvides.  
—¿Olvidar qué…? —Atinó a decir, dejando un tiempo para disfrutar la cata antes de dar un nuevo sorbo.  
—Esa es la actitud.

Sólo unos minutos después, ya iban por su segundo trago, y entre charlas cada vez más profundas las horas fueron pasando. No fue sino hasta que Eriol tuvo la necesidad de deshacerse de tanto líquido ingerido que dio cuenta de su verdadero estado, de tal suerte que le pareció todo un desafío llegar hasta el mingitorio más cercano, y uno aún más grande el lograr una puntería aceptable en el mismo. Regresó con paso vacilante justo cuando un nuevo trago le era servido.

—Creo que desde mi vida pasada no sentía mi cara tan caliente —afirmó el mago luego de dar un profundo suspiro, al volver a tomar asiento.  
—No seas mentiroso, claro que te vi con la cara igual de roja en otro momento… —Akko pasó su índice por el borde de su vaso—, en especial en presencia de Tomoyo.  
—Sí… es una pena que no resultara. Al parecer llegué tarde… como siempre.  
—Oh, no te sientas mal por eso, Eriol. El que no funcionara no creo que tenga que ver contigo, tú no cometiste ningún error.  
—La verdad es que creo que sí es mi responsabilidad: Tomoyo es una jovencita maravillosa, es inteligente, hermosa y aunque no lo aparente, muy poderosa aún sin ser hechicera… pero si te soy completamente honesto, mi interés en algún punto estaba más en competir con Ou que en conquistarla a ella. —Dando un nuevo sorbo, miró al piso. Su rostro mostraba un discreto, pero evidente reproche autoinfligido—. Me sentí bastante sucio e inmoral al descubrir que en algún punto se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de trofeo. Por eso es que al final renuncié, no creí que fuera justo para ella el iniciar una relación por las razones equivocadas. Sin embargo…  
—Eso no quita que te duela el verla con Kurogane, ¿cierto?

Eriol rió con amargura, peinándose con la mano.

—En efecto, pero no sé si me siento mal por perderla a ella, o por fracasar ante un oponente que subestimé.  
—Eso sí que es sorpresivo —afirmó la policía, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Pensé que todo te lo tomabas con mucha seriedad.  
—Supongo que es parte del legado maldito de Clow, esa necesidad de ver superficialmente las cosas, de banalizar lo que puede ser profundo.  
—¡Salud! —levantó ella el vaso y luego de terminarlo, nuevos tragos fueron servidos—. Si me permites decirlo, no está mal ver las cosas un poco a la ligera. Debe ser agotador estar serio todo el tiempo. Eres joven, parte del crecimiento y la madurez está en saber vivir el momento. Tal vez esa fue la parte que Clow no hizo, y que puede reivindicar a través de ti. Eso sí, dejemos claro que tú ya no eres él, tus responsabilidades con sus pendientes ya terminaron… creo que deberías ser más honesto contigo mismo y permitirte experimentar más —sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes, aparentemente rememorando su propia juventud—. No me malinterpretes, no te incito a tener una vida de desenfreno, pero… ¡demonios!, ¡aprovecha lo que te ha sido dado! Eres un jovencito apuesto, inteligente, poderoso y muy carismático, ignoro cuántos sonrojos habrás arrancado a tu paso durante tu vida, pero no deben ser pocos. —Por impulso, tomó sus mejillas con firmeza, sorprendiéndolo—. Si fuera un poco más joven y soltera… ¡rayos! ¡no lo hubiera pensado ni un poco…!  
—¡Es temprano para decir "más joven"! —respondió él, riendo desafinadamente—. Hubieras sido una niña y yo habría acabado en prisión.  
—Qué elegante, pero no. Así como me ves soy diez años mayor que tú, para algunos eso podría ser un problema.  
—Pues no para mí. ¿sabes qué diferencia de edad tenía con mi última pareja? —esperó a que Akko negara con la cabeza, luego levantó tres dedos—. Casi treinta años.  
—¿De verdad?  
—Ya lo creo que sí… y no parecía inconforme con mi desempeño, aunque este mal que sea yo quien lo diga.  
—¡Y vaya que debió ser así! ¡Con todo el vigor de tu juventud…!  
—Me refería al desempeño sentimental, no al se…  
—¡Discúlpame! —dijo Akko en un grito, cubriéndose el rostro, entre risas—. ¡Estoy ebria y ya no sé lo que digo!  
—Conozco el sentimiento, el alcohol suele poner en la superficie todo lo que nos guardamos o realmente pensamos. Lo que me lleva a pensar… —se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, pensando en cómo abordar el tema…— entonces, tú en realidad no eres…  
—¿Lesbiana…?  
—No estás obligada a responder, discúlpame si te ofendí.  
—Tranquilo, recibo esa pregunta más a menudo de lo que me gustaría… Y no, no lo soy… por algún tiempo pensé que lo era, pero noté que también ciertos hombres me gustaban. Y antes de que preguntes, tampoco soy bisexual… o al menos no del todo. —Vació su vaso, incitándolo a él a imitarla y pidiendo una nueva ronda—. Según Diana, yo entro en una categoría llamada "sapiosexual".  
—¿Te gustan las personas inteligentes?  
—Pues no, no me gustan… —Bebió, y luego lo miró, haciéndolo dar un respingo por la intensidad del vínculo visual—. Me fascinan. Por eso me casé con la mujer más inteligente, seria, sabia y elocuente que jamás conocí.  
—Y esta es la parte donde cambiamos el tema —respondió él por lo bajo, en una confusión que rápidamente se convertía en algo más.  
—¿Tienes miedo?  
—Un poco… de las cosas que empiezan a pasar por mi mente… Debe ser el alcohol.

Vio a la japonesa reír en una tonalidad muy diferente. Estaba roja, aunque eso definitivamente era obra de las bebidas. El intelectual que vivía en él normalmente ponía un bloqueo, pero ahora, con los efectos propios del Leprechaun, pudo verla desde otra óptica: era una mujer que irradiaba alegría y seguridad, cosas que él había notado desde que la conoció, pero para ese momento también podía reparar en su apariencia, era agraciada, apenas unos centímetros más baja que él, de curvas llamativas que no se preocupaba ni un poco en ocultar, vistiendo constantemente con pantalones cortos, minifaldas y escotes, aún en climas fríos, lo que contrastaba completamente con la elegancia y recato de Diana…

Diana.

—¿Sabes? Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a casa.

Dichas esas palabras, Eriol trató de levantarse, uno de sus pies se atascó en el banco que ocupaba y cerca estuvo de plantar la cara en el adoquín, aunque para su fortuna, una mano lo atajó oportunamente. Al levantar el rostro, los caireles rubios de Diana lo recibieron. Nunca había visto tan de cerca su rostro de porcelana, e irremediablemente tragó pesado.

—¿Estás bien?  
—Sí…  
—¡Qué bueno que pude encontrarlos! Acabo de terminar una reunión muy importante y… —Diana paró su discurso viéndolos alternadamente luego de volver a dejar a Eriol en su asiento—, ¿están...?  
—¡Borrachos! —exclamó Akko en una risotada.

Diana se cubrió el rostro contrariada.

—¿De verdad, Akko? ¿En lunes? ¡De entre todos los días debías elegir justo hoy!  
—Lo siento. ¡Relájate un poco y toma un trago con nosotros!  
—Te tomaré la palabra sólo porque tengo la garganta seca de tanto hablar. Pero luego de esto nos iremos a casa, tenemos que descansar, en especial Eriol.

Eriol, bastante ebrio ya para ese momento, vio a las mujeres hablar, Diana fue ciertamente más prudente, y luego del tercer trago se hizo cargo de la cuenta y de sacar a ambos enfiestados hacia Diagon. La noche había caído ya.

—Vaya… no creo que sea buena idea que tu despertador falle mañana, Eriol… y no me sentiría cómoda de dejarte así sólo en casa —dijo Diana con preocupación legítima, levantando el cabello que cubría la frente del mago—. Ven a nuestra casa, de la ebriedad que provocan las bebidas de duendes no te puedo sacar por completo, pero un café y descanso te ayudarán mucho.

Sin darle oportunidad de responder, la rubia tomó a los dos de la mano, llevándolos en una aparición a las afueras de un acogedor edificio de departamentos en los suburbios de Londres. Como si caminara en sueños, fue llevado casi a rastras hasta llegar a la casa de las Cavendish, depositado junto con Akko en un sofá muy mullido, y unos minutos después, ambos bebían aromático y caliente café que comenzaba a contrarrestar los efectos de la jornada.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Diana unos minutos después, afable, sentándose al lado de Eriol y tomando con suavidad su mentón para examinar su semblante.  
—Depende. Si te refieres a lo físico, aún estoy muy mareado. En lo emocional, tuve una epifanía que me hizo ver que mi objetivo en la persecución de una dama, estaba vinculado a una muy interna y egoísta búsqueda de autoafirmación.  
—¡Lo adoro! —exclamó Akko, recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, levantando las manos.  
—Creo que habla mejor que cuando está sobrio, ¿no? —agregó Diana, burlona—. Iré a prepararte una habitación. Termina tu café.

La mujer los dejó nuevamente.

Eriol cerró los ojos, agotado. Pensó divertido que al final no llegaría a la habitación que su anfitriona tan amablemente le ofrecería, se quedaría dormido ahí, en ese sofá. Y por supuesto, estaba muy equivocado. La sensación era increíblemente agradable, aunque dado lo sorpresiva que le resultó, por unos segundos no supo siquiera que estaba pasando o qué hacer.

Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió a Akko a horcajadas sobre él, besándolo larga y profundamente. Tan aturdido su raciocinio, tan exaltados sus sentidos y tan intensos los estímulos, lo único que atinó a hacer, fue corresponder. La policía besaba endemoniadamente bien, y no parecía tener reservas en enseñarle todo lo que sabía. Sin poder evitarlo, él ya había comenzado a acariciar su espalda con suavidad.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —se escuchó en la suave voz de Diana a un par de pasos de ellos. Eriol sintió que la borrachera se le bajaba al instante, asustado.

Al buscarla con la mirada, la encontró a espaldas de Akko, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de ella, y a diferencia de lo que pensó originalmente, no parecía molesta ni decepcionada… en realidad no podía leer su expresión, sólo alcanzó a notar como su respiración se iba agitando cada vez más.

Pensó en levantarse, y aun cuando él no había propiciado la situación, se disculparía y vería la forma de volver cuando su mente estuviera completa para aclararlo todo. Al final, era sólo un malentendido, una estupidez inducida por los vapores del alcohol, una falla del juicio completamente imputable a su debilidad por no controlar su forma de beber.

Sin embargo, no alcanzó a llevar a cabo su plan. Diana se había sentado a su lado, y ante su completa estupefacción, la pareja comenzó a besarse. Cuando la muestra de afecto terminó, rubí y larimar buscaron los ojos del confundido mago reencarnado, con la belleza y poder que sólo había visto en las lechuzas de las nieves, seres que él admiraba.

Sólo un momento después, incapaz de seguir luchando, dejó que la vida lo llevara sin resistirse a ella.

* * *

Había algo de feliz nostalgia en el rostro de Tomoyo, de regreso al cobertizo evanescente en el que había pasado tantas horas desde que se volvió parte de la Orden del Fénix, organización que justo en ese momento la acompañaba algunos pasos atrás, dándole un poco de espacio.

En ese mismo espíritu, acarició con delicadeza la consola principal, sintiendo como la vibración del aparato aumentaba un poco, y proyectando imagen en uno de los monitores en suspensión.

—_Lo hemos logrado, Tomoyo_ —afirmó Dobby apenas despertó.  
—Sí. El trabajo está hecho.  
—_Eso quiere decir que mi propósito se ha cumplido. Ha sido maravilloso poder convivir con todos ustedes._  
—Pero… ¿no hay forma de que sigas existiendo? Es decir, sé que tu misión fue cumplida, y que apenas Asiria fuera destruida tendrías que marcharte, pero…

Algunas partes de la máquina comenzaron a destellar, anticipando el final, aumentando la intensidad de los gimoteos que Tomoyo ya era incapaz de ocultar.

—_No debes preocuparte, Tomoyo. En términos estrictos, la vida realmente no acaba en tanto que haya registro de su existencia. A pesar de que hoy dejo de funcionar, mientras tú y aquellos con quienes compartí me recuerden, seguiré existiendo. Y yo tampoco te olvidaré. Mis recuerdos estarán siempre disponibles, y aunque es aventurado hablar de proyecciones a futuro, te invitaría a asumir que eventualmente podríamos reunirnos de vuelta._  
—De acuerdo —respondió la chica, limpiando la única lágrima que cayó por su mejilla, al tiempo que Kurogane se acercaba a ella, pasando el brazo útil sobre sus hombros para darle algo de consuelo—. De parte de toda la Orden del Fénix, y en especial de parte mía: gracias por todo, Dobby. —Tomó una larga bocanada de aire—. Cerrar sesión.

Uno a uno, los rigs comenzaron a apagarse, hasta que finalmente los disipadores de la consola principal hicieron lo mismo, dejando al aparato en total silencio. De la ranura que Flowright había diseñado salió _Loyalty_, que flotó hasta posarse en las manos de Tomoyo, que a su vez la alcanzó a Sakura luego de observarla con gratitud por algunos segundos.

—Y eso también sucede con esta generación de la Orden del Fénix —tomó Harry la palabra, caminando entre los integrantes del grupo—. He de decir que cuando Eriol, quien por cierto no sé dónde demonios está, sugirió que los trajéramos aquí, no me pareció la mejor idea. Sin embargo, fue grato descubrir todo aquello de lo que eran capaces. No vi tal determinación, disciplina y poder antes como en ustedes, y tengo serias dudas de que hubiéramos logrado un buen resultado en su ausencia. —se quedó en silencio un momento sin retirarles la vista, pensando en la última vez que dio un discurso semejante—. Aunque perdimos mucho en el camino hasta aquí, también logramos asegurar un futuro para nuestras familias, la esperanza de trabajar para recuperar aquello que fue tomado de nosotros, y la posibilidad de sanar las heridas que esta experiencia nos dejó. La Orden del Fénix es, más que una organización de magos y brujas poderosos, una familia, siempre preocupada y pendiente de sus integrantes. Aún cuando ustedes vuelvan a casa, nuestro vínculo se mantendrá. —Harry finalizó su recorrido frente a Sakura, haciendo ante ella una reverencia, misma que la maestra de cartas correspondió, conmovida—. De verdad, gracias por todo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Tomoyo había desarmado las piezas que alguna vez conformaron el ensamble de Dobby e incluso se había encargado de venderlas, un confundido repartidor había llegado un poco más temprano a recoger las cajas y llevarlas con rumbo desconocido, entregando a Tomoyo una tarjeta con las ganancias de la reventa.

Sakura, Xiao-Lang, Mielin, Tomoyo y Kurogane charlaban al resguardo de las lavandas siempre en flor que sobresalían entre la nieve, esperando a que el desayuno fuera anunciado.

—La ministra Granger-Weasley me comentó que había una recompensa económica por nuestros servicios al Imperio Británico. Está en pagarés de Gringotts que sólo pueden ser cobrados por el receptor. Se encargó también de conseguirnos los boletos de vuelta a casa… pero veo que vamos a tomar rutas distintas —indicaba Tomoyo, viendo el listado de vuelos.  
—Así es —respondió Xiao-Lang, un poco entristecido—. El señor Kurogane, tú y Sakura volverán a Japón en un par de días, yo debo viajar a Hong Kong para hacerme cargo de los asuntos de la familia… Mamá, a pesar de toda su experiencia y fuerza, no está en condiciones de continuar a cargo como líder del Clan sola, debo apoyarla y hacerme de un lugar en la universidad. Y en cuanto a Meilin…  
—Voy a quedarme en Londres. Muchos Li como yo tenemos nacionalidad china y británica, así que puedo estudiar para quedarme en una buena universidad, una lejana rama de la familia, la Reed, accedió a darme un departamento de su propiedad en la capital.  
—Pero no es por tus estudios por que te quedas, ¿verdad? —preguntó suspicaz Tomoyo.  
—En parte sí, pero no es lo más importante. —Meilin suspiró, repentinamente emocionada, mostrando esa sinceridad tan suya—. Es por Al.

Una vez en la mesa, en el barullo que Sakura estaba segura que echaría de menos cuando volviera a casa, procuró tener la mano de Li en contacto todo el tiempo, mientras lo miraba con melancolía. Ahora él cargaba con más responsabilidades que antes, y el conocimiento de que una nueva separación era inevitable oprimía su pecho.

Buscaría cómo negociarlo, sintiendo el conflicto en su pecho… no quería interferir en los deberes de Xiao-Lang, pero de ninguna manera quería volver a separarse de él.

Debía haber una alternativa.

* * *

La luz entraba a raudales por el encaje de las amplias ventanas, un haz pequeño lastimaba en particular los ojos de Eriol aún a través de sus párpados cerrados. Cuando le fue imposible continuar pretendiendo que dormía, se atrevió a mirar, encontrando en su cénit un techo desconocido, del que colgaba un pequeño, pero elegante candelabro de araña hecho de cristal cortado.

La primera reflexión ante esa vista, fue que no estaba en casa. Después comenzó a despertar gradualmente, sintiendo la suavidad de la seda sobre la que dormía enredando su piel, escuchando el trino de las aves afuera, y el suave ronroneo de respiraciones acompasadas.

La resaca era avasalladora, el whisky de duendes era grandioso, pero golpeaba igual que un acreedor furioso, durante y después de beberlo, haciendo que la cabeza del muchacho se sintiera como si la hubieran metido a un caldero, golpeándolo con un cucharón toda la noche.

Había una sensación más. Una que tenía algún tiempo de no experimentar, y era la compañía de otro ser humano, confirmada en el brazo que rodeaba su abdomen, la pierna sobre sus muslos y la mejilla que descansaba en su hombro. Temeroso, giró sólo un poco la cabeza, encontrando justo lo que imaginó: Akko, profundamente dormida, era la dueña de los ronroneos antes mencionados. Estaban enredados en la misma sábana, y lo poco que alcanzaba a ver, en conjunto con la sensación en su cuerpo, le confirmaban la desnudez de la mujer.

Si bien los recuerdos eran confusos, estaban presentes. Sin querer reconocerlo, tenía consciencia de lo que había pasado en las últimas horas antes de rendirse al agotamiento, pero había algo que no terminaba de cerrar en esas memorias… ¿dónde estaba Diana?

La respuesta llegó junto con un bostezo. La rubia se incorporó a unos centímetros de él, estirando uno de sus brazos sobre su cabeza, y luego se giró a verlo.

De por sí, lucía alegre, pero ver la más que evidente confusión en el rostro del hechicero reencarnado pareció hacerla aún más feliz. Por algunos segundos el silencio fue confortable, hasta la mujer pareció recordar algo.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Es tardísimo! —exclamó aterrorizada, saltando de la cama, haciendo que Eriol mirara para otro lado, avergonzado al confirmar sus especulaciones sobre la belleza no mostrada de la mujer.

—Diana… yo…  
—¡No hay tiempo, Eriol! —gritó apuntándole con su varita, a lo que él reaccionó poniéndose de pie sobre el colchón, tapándose sólo lo indispensable con una almohada, pensando que tanto la llave del sol como su varita estaban muy lejos de su alcance para intentar defenderse.

Porque sin lugar a dudas, eso era un ataque, seguramente estaría furiosa de que él, en el subterfugio de una decepción amorosa, las hubiera embriagado para luego aprovecharse de ambas. Con seguridad en la mente de la secretaria, merecía un castigo por lo que a todas luces era una violación doble con agravante de la inducción por medio de un narcótico… en condiciones normales llamaría a la oficina de aurores para que lo arrestaran y fuera a juicio, pero al calor del momento, buscaría la justicia ahí mismo, aprovechando su desnudez, indefensión y, por supuesto, su resaca.

El haz de luz que nació de la varita de Diana lo rodeó, aunque siendo justos, la sensación fue más sorpresiva que desagradable. Cuando el hechizo terminó, se sentía completamente limpio… exfoliado, como si cada procedimiento de belleza e higiene hubiera sido ejecutado en él en sólo unos segundos. Un segundo disparo salió del arma de la secretaria, y en unos momentos, Eriol ya estaba ataviado con un traje formal negro de corte inglés a la medida, aunque la corbata se había apretado un poco de más en su cuello.

Confundido caminó hasta verse en el espejo del clóset, descubriendo que incluso estaba peinado.

Diana entró al baño, y así como la puerta se cerró, volvió a abrirse con ella debidamente vestida, peinada y perfumada, y con la misma premura, disparó la misma combinación a Akko, que cayó del lado contrario de la cama, levantándose lista para un paseo dominical por Picadilly Circus, quejándose por el tratamiento aún sin abrir los ojos.

—¡Debemos estar en Buckingham en quince minutos! —Dijo reprendiendo a ambos, tomándolos de la mano y desapareciendo.

—¿Qué está pasando, Diana? —pudo articular Eriol al fin, mientras ella los hacía pasar entre los guardias, y prácticamente arrastrándolos entre el intrincado laberinto de pasillos del palacio.  
—Si Su Majestad te pregunta, estuviste rezando toda la noche —respondió ella con parquedad.  
—¿Su Majestad…?

La puerta a la que se dirigían se abrió, revelando a sus ojos uno de los lugares de los que había escuchado, pero que no tenía siquiera constancia de que existiera. La Cámara Secreta de los Lores. No había ni un centenar de personas ahí, rodeando un largo pasillo de mármol dorado con cortinas y alfombras escarlata, los invitados departían a los extremos, junto a las amplias ventanas y cuadros que mostraban a los representantes de las familias más importantes del imperio. Diana señaló el fondo del salón, donde lo esperaba una versión más discreta del trono.

Un poco dubitativo, Eriol vio como Diana y Akko se acercaban a uno de los muros del recinto, encontrando que se reunían con sus padres… ¿qué hacían sus padres ahí en primer lugar? Él siguió su marcha sobre la alfombra.

A sólo unos pasos de alcanzar la silla, el profundo sonido de un cerrojo hizo a todos guardar silencio, un heraldo de voz potente anunció la entrada de la soberana al recinto.

La reina, custodiada por un par de soldados y un abad, caminó con estudiada parsimonia hasta el trono, saludando con una mano en alto, y haciendo que todos hicieran una caravana. Eriol también la hizo, completamente descolocado de tener una audiencia no solicitada con Su Majestad.

—Gracias a todos los Lores de Gran Bretaña por venir con tan poco tiempo de anticipación —dijo con solemnidad, permitiendo que sus invitados levantaran el rostro mientras ella tomaba asiento, dejando que la concurrencia que tuviera una silla cerca, la imitara—. A la luz de los últimos eventos, descubrimos que nuestras naciones estuvieron en un peligro que prácticamente nadie fue capaz de ver. Sólo una de las partes más pequeñas de nuestra población pudo percibir ese riesgo tan terrible, y se preparó para hacerle frente, y con toda seguridad puedo decirles que gracias a estas personas, nuestro reino, nuestra gente, nuestras familias y nuestra libertad están a salvo. —Tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar—. Desde la edad media, nuestros compatriotas magos han sido relegados, temidos, y en los últimos años, completamente ignorados. Incluso ustedes sabían de su existencia, pero estoy segura de que más de uno pensó que se trataba de un mito, de leyendas que se le cuentan a los niños para evitar que se porten mal. Nada más lejano de la realidad. —Sonrió maternal, como si todos los hombres y mujeres en ese lugar fueran sus hijos, y al menos simbólicamente así era—. Por otro lado, hay una situación con el ducado de Devonshire. Nuestro último duque no pudo dejar en vida herederos para su título, por lo que tenemos desde hace alrededor de un lustro esas tierras sin alguien a cargo. Los Cavendish han resguardado y honrado ese título desde el siglo diecisiete, pero sin una línea de sucesión, he llegado a la conclusión de que es hora de conceder ese deber a una persona cuya integridad sea tan sólida e incuestionable como la de sus predecesores. Ha llegado la hora de que el título sea tomado y honrado por un linaje mágico.

Hubo un murmullo generalizado ante esas palabras, y el estómago de Eriol estaba por convertirse en un gran agujero negro… era una locura, seguramente estaba teniendo un sueño muy extraño, inducido por el whisky de duende, y despertaría tirado en la acera frente al Caldero Chorreante… pero simplemente no podía despertar. Las siguientes palabras lo aterrizaron del golpe.

—Eriol Hiiragizawa, hijo de Masayoshi Eliah Hiiragizawa y Celestine Agnes Gallagher —llamó al chico, poniéndose de pie, todos en el salón la imitaron. Eriol concentró su atención ella en el acto, pensando que nunca había sentido semejante ansiedad, imaginando que la mujer ante él podría medir cuatro metros o veinte centímetros y no haría ninguna diferencia con el temor y respeto que le infundía—. De rodillas.

Él obedeció, plantando la rodilla derecha en el suelo. La monarca, en cuya cabeza descansaba la corona, lo que evidenciaba la seriedad del evento, recibió una espada de uno de sus soldados, mientras que el abad a sus espaldas hacía una liturgia silenciosa.

—Por los invaluables servicios prestados a Inglaterra y a la Gran Bretaña, es voluntad de nuestros señor Cristo a través de mí, nombrarte duque de Devonshire, en el conocimiento de que servirás a esta nación, sus habitantes, la Sagrada Corona y el Arzobispado de Canterbury hasta que el día de reunirte con el Padre o la promesa de las Revelaciones llegue.

—Yo… yo acepto, Su Majestad.

Con suavidad, la mujer puso la espada en los hombros y coronilla de Eriol, acudiendo a la trinidad cristiana.

—De pie —indicó la mujer y él se reincorporó.

El heraldo se puso al lado del hechicero, invitándolo a encarar a la audiencia, tomó mucho aire y finalmente exclamó:

—¡Dios y la Reina bendigan a Lord Eriol Hiiragizawa, duque de Devonshire!

* * *

Esa misma noche, en compañía de su nueva investidura, Eriol reportaba lo inesperado de su entrada a la nobleza británica. Había contado a los patriarcas Weasley y a sus amigos que junto con el nombramiento, había heredado algunas tierras y regalías económicas, mismas que sus padres administrarían durante el sabático que había decidido tomar, esto porque no tenía edad aún para participar en el Parlamento. Recibió muchas felicitaciones, Tomoyo parecía particularmente aliviada al ver que a pesar de lo pasado juntos, él había podido recibir una recompensa, y lo vio como una evidencia de que el karma funcionaba.

Luego de una cena animada, indicó que iría unos días a casa de sus padres en Bristol, partiría junto con sus guardianes a España y de ahí a Marruecos, para finalmente llegar a Norteamérica e iniciar realmente su viaje de autodescubrimiento, soltando por completo el legado de Clow.

—Entonces significa que no nos veremos en un tiempo importante, Lord Hiiragizawa —dijo Li con propiedad, mientras él y Sakura lo acompañaban a los límites de los terrenos Weasley.  
—Así parece ser. Y por favor, ahórrate el "Lord", no siento que vaya conmigo.

Sin poder evitar la nostalgia, Sakura lo abrazó efusiva, sabiendo que tenía que marcharse.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Eriol. Te debo tanto.  
—Descuida, pequeña Sakura. Te prometo que nos volveremos a reunir, y sostengo las palabras que te dije la nochevieja pasada: te seguiré cuando lo solicites. —Se volvió a un Li, que sonreía sosegado—. A ambos los seguiré sin dudarlo.

La nutrida Orden del Fénix, en lenta, pero inevitable disolución, se despedía con manos en alto mientras Eriol se elevaba en su escoba, custodiado por Spinel-Sun y Ruby-Moon. En su mente seguían presentes las palabras de la misma persona que había cedido el título que él ostentaba:

"Eres un hombre íntegro y muy poderoso, esta nación te merece como uno de sus guías, en eso realmente radica la nobleza. Y por cierto, si hablas de lo que pasó con nosotras, también perderás la capacidad de tener descendencia, mi Lord".

* * *

La última noche en La Madriguera cayó. La tarde siguiente, todos los extranjeros invitados volverían a sus naciones en virtud a sus obligaciones, lo que llevaría a Xiao-Lang a Hong Kong, a Charlotte de vuelta a Francia y al resto de los card captors a su hogar en Japón.

Sakura comenzó a organizar su maleta con mucha nostalgia, aprovechando los minutos de soledad que la noche le había obsequiado antes de que el cuarto común de las chicas se llenará de personas.

Seguía pensando en aquel que amaba y la separación a la que se enfrentaban. No quería volver a alejarse de él, menos entonces, que finalmente había alcanzado tal conocimiento y cercanía mutua. No cuando sus corazones estaban tan alineados y consonantes.

Desanimada, se dejó caer en el colchón, tirando accidentalmente su maleta y dejando caer parte de su contenido, cosas que llevaban ahí desde casi seis meses atrás.

Sobre la pila de ropa bien doblada, encontró un papel, y el recuerdo le vino a la mente.

—El joven Watanuki —se dijo, recordando al muchachito que le había entregado el mensaje.

Al abrirlo, encontró un mensaje escrito en una caligrafía que parecía antigua, pero que aún así utilizaba lenguaje moderno. El mensaje ponía:

_Siete sellos y siete trompetas. Siete es el número del final. Siete los lugares en cada uno de los bandos, donde el destino de nuestra raza se decidirá._

_Un lugar hay para ti entre esos siete, un lugar para los que amas también habrá, pero de no participar, el silencio para este mundo llegará._

_Hora de saldar viejas deudas con una vieja amiga, la misma que sin afanes desafiaste por amor. Una última ronda que jugar por el alma de la humanidad._

Detrás de la nota, se asomó una carta de tarot.

—La Emperatriz —leyó la chica, desconcertada.

**Capítulo 26.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**No se olviden de dejar su reseña. ¡Nos vemos en el final!**


	28. Final: La Segunda Despedida

**Retroalimentación:**

**Wonder Grinch chapter 27 . Jun 5: **Hola: vamos a ver si puedo responder a toda la idea satisfactoriamente. La Nueva Orden del Fénix cumplió su objetivo, al igual que Dobby. La disolución era el siguiente paso lógico. No lloremos porque terminó, agradezcamos que pasó. Hay que tener un par de cosas en consideración en la conducta de Eriol: su discreto, aunque natural hedonismo, y su edad. Es un jovencito a pesar de todo, era más que evidente que un par de mujeres hermosas y poco acomplejadas iban a lograr seducirlo, en especial siendo víctima del alcohol. Seamos felices por él, seguramente lo disfrutó bastante, igual y valdría la pena explorar esa noche en Clear Lemony Chronicles… el tiempo hablará. Sobre lo que pasará después… tenme confianza, lo mejor viene para él. Tomoyo tiene un tránsito semejante, recordemos que es justamente esta edad la que tenemos para cometer errores, ella ya se reivindicó en los suyos. En cuanto a Sakura… sí, es su carga, pero no nos adelantemos a los hechos. Gracias por tu compañía a lo largo de esta obra, no tengo palabras para mostrar mi gratitud, esperando que en algo esta experiencia te haya enriquecido. _Semper Fi!_

**Lin Lu Lo Li chapter 27 . Jun 5: **Hola. Entiendo tu inquietud. Títulos de ese tipo suelen ser cruces difíciles de cargar. Las puertas al futuro sólo descansan en uno de los personajes que mencionaste, te enterarás en este mismo capítulo. Nuestros niños irremediablemente han crecido, lo que significa que aún tenemos camino que recorrer, un poco más viejos y golpeados, pero refrendando aquello que los hace ellos mismos. Eriol, como mencioné antes, es un personaje que merece peso y atención, y aún cuando en esta entrega fue más un medio que un objetivo, vendrán grandes cosas para él, y espero tener oportunidad de explorar aquello que te inquieta sobre el personaje. Coincido contigo en que el destino de Fátima fue triste, pero era necesario… sobre Sakura… pues mejor veamos qué pasa con ellos. Mi total agradecimiento por seguir puntualmente este trabajo, ha sido un privilegio recibir tus análisis tan completos y honestos, de verdad, gracias. ¡Ahora al desenlace!

**AZULMITLA chapter 27 . Jun 5: **Esa era la intención de esas palabras tan taimadas. Descuida, la vida ha sido complicada, sin darme cuenta, la pandemia vio el final de esta obra. Te agradezco una vez más por el reconocimiento que haces a la narrativa, me hace muy feliz ver que logré sorprenderte con ella. También me alegra ver que pude hacerte empatizar con los personajes, incluso con los villanos. muchos lectores coincidirán contigo: esos dos son algo especial, y bueno, Eriol recibió su recompensa (ambas). No sé cómo sentirme respecto a que por mí conociste el degenere, así que lo tomaré como un cumplido. Sin más, aquí tienes la conclusión. Muchas gracias por seguirme por todo este trayecto.

**Jeanneth M chapter 27 . Jun 5: **¡Hola! Gracias por tus palabras. Sobre tus conjeturas: sí y no. Habrá secuela, es un hecho, pero tal vez todo vaya por un camino diferente. La nota la manda Yuuko, y es una profecía encriptada. Recordemos que la primera vez que Sakura desafió a La Muerte fue para evitar que se llevara a Xiao-Lang. Sí, a Eriol le pasa todo lo bueno. Creo que desentonaría con el estilo de las CLAMP, en especial por aquello de ser niño. El agradecimiento, sin embargo, es completamente para ti por acompañarme en este relato que hoy concluye. Fue increíble que te unieras a este camino y me dejaras tus impresiones sobre él. De verdad, gracias. ¡Disfruta el final!

**Liz Padilla chapter 27 . Jun 6: **¡Muchas gracias! Sí, nuestra Sakurita sigue creciendo. Por Eriol no me preocuparía tanto, lo mejor para él apenas viene. Meilin merecía su cuota de felicidad y realización, pero creo que ella en especial necesita esa independencia. El mayor indicativo tanto del amor como del crecimiento, es la forma en que cambiamos, por eso Kurogane y Tomoyo debían tomar este giro. Sobre los protagonistas… mejor léelo, veamos si te alegro o te rompo el corazón. Y la nota va al futuro. De verdad, Liz, muchísimas gracias por darme la oportunidad de leer y comentar mi trabajo contigo, tu reseña siempre puntual me alegraba y motivaba a continuar, espero haberte dado en contrapartida una historia entretenida, interesante y de calidad. ¡Hora de disfrutar el cierre!

**Florencia Silva chapter 27 . Jun 6: **Sí, dicen que con el alcohol, si no se te quita, se te olvida (porque obviamente a eso te refieres y no a que tuvo a su merced a dos mujeres hermosas en el mismo lecho, ¿cierto?). Como siempre, la calma viene después de casi perderlo todo como fue en esta ocasión. En la presente entrega trataré de dejar lo más claro posible todo lo que vendrá en el futuro. Por último, pero más importante: gracias por permitirme saber tu opinión sobre esta obra que concluyo hoy. Es motivador y gratificante pensar en que alguien está atento a lo que produje, y espero haber llenado o al menos haberme acercado a tus expectativas, de verdad te lo agradezco. ¡Veamos el final juntos!

**Nozomi chapter 16 . Jun 6: **¡Gracias! Espero sigas disfrutando lo que queda de la obra, y sí, algo hay de eso respecto a esos tres. ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!

**carmennj chapter 27 . Jun 8: **Hola. Muchos lo olvidaron, porque en algún punto pareció intrascendente, pero como decimos en mi país, "no doy paso sin huarache". Sakura, en efecto, utilizó un método diferente al de Harry para lograr ese título, te cuento un secreto: es el segundo título que ella obtiene en esta saga (Señora del Tiempo y de la Muerte), y próximamente la llevaremos a ver si consigue el tercero y último. Eriol lo merecía, yo sólo dejé que su destino lo alcanzara, ahora que aún es joven. Gracias, tú si entiendes las bondades del Tomogane. Sobre Al y Meilin, espero que en el futuro logren hacerse un espacio en tu corazón. Ninguno quiere que esos dos estén lejos… pero a veces es necesario… pero no nos adelantemos. Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta publicación. Ahora que llega a su fin, no tengo más que gratitud por haberme acompañado a lo largo de su crecimiento y desarrollo. En serio, muchas gracias.

**Mav chapter 27 . Jun 10:** Hola. Coincido completamente contigo, Akko y Diana son geniales. Sakurita aùn tiene un camino que recorrer, pero va ganando fuerza a medida que el tiempo pasa, veamos què nuevo misterio nos traerá en un, espero, cercano futuro. La nostalgia de la separación es algo a lo que estas malas mujeres (CLAMP) nos han acostumbrado, pero descuida, podría y no ser lo que esperamos. Las parejas que quedan aquí también tendrán su oportunidad de encontrar su felicidad, y al parecer, te unes al club de las detractoras de esta Tomoyo. Gracias infinitas a ti por seguirme en este camino, ha sido maravilloso poder conocer tus inquietudes y opiniones sobre la obra, y aunque suene rebuscado y cursi, todos los que se dignen a dedicarle aunque sea unos minutos a la lectura de mis trabajos, es mi fan número uno. Muchas gracias de verdad. ¡Veamos lo que el final nos da!

**CherryLeeUp chapter 27 . Jun 16:** Decidí no mencionar el nombre de su majestad, porque quizás en este mundo, cierta princesa nunca se divorció ni murió en un trágico accidente en los noventas, ¿quién sabe en realidad? Harry será el mismo siempre, es un Señor de la Muerte, ¿a qué puede temer? En la praxis no sé si sea realista pensar en una desheredada que cede su más que legítimo lugar en la nobleza, pero ciértamente sus intereses ya son distintos a los de su linaje. Ah, nuestros protas… ¿por qué todo el mundo insiste en separarlos? Desde luego habrá algo de estas parejas, todas las mencionadas, pero no hablemos del futuro… aún. Los magos de clase D se reunieron sólo por el placer culposo, no descarto una participación futura, pero ellos no son los verdaderamente relevantes en todo lo que se viene. Te diré lo mismo que a Wonder Grinch: Eriol está en la edad de cometer errores, hacer locuras y dejarse llevar, el camino al autoconocimiento podría ser largo, pero veré la forma de que no lo recorra solo. Dobby es, en efecto, un dolor en el alma, pero si de algún consuelo sirve, en realidad no era él… aunque sí dolió… ¿quién sabe?, sus recuerdos están en _Loyalty_, tal vez volvamos a saber de él. El Duque tendrá lo suyo, su redención y su misión, pero insisto, no nos adelantemos a nosotros mismos. Lo mismo para Sakurita. Y ya fuera del argumento, gracias. Ha significado mucho para mí ver mi obra pulida a través de tus ojos, porque ven cosas que yo simplemente no podría, y aunque despido Odisea, me emociona saber que seguiremos trabajando juntos en el futuro. Gracias absolutas. ¡Vamos al final!

**cerezo01 chapter 27 . Jun 16: **(Se frota las manos) ¡Ahora sí viene lo chido! Gracias por seguir conmigo hasta aquí. Reconozco completamente lo que mencionas. Es un desafío, pero, aún cuando podría sonar tonto, en mi mente las escenas se dibujan como si fueran una película, y eso me ayuda muchísimo a hacer un guión más o menos coherente, me alegra que te resulte fácil de digerir y que las ideas sean fácilmente transmitidas. En cuanto al antagonista de la Trinidad Británica, debo decir que es un tema complicado: en general desdeño la mayoría de los credos, en especial cuando caen en el fanatismo, y justo es eso lo que quería mostrar con Súliman, alguien tan diestro, fanático y arrogante que te dieran ganar de entrar a abofetear, ¡misión cumplida! Ron es poderoso y afortunado, tenía, sí o sí, que mostrar eso. La naturaleza de ambas maldiciones asesinas es la misma, así que la protección de Harry resultó igual de eficaz. un hombre de más de cuarenta vivo aún gracias a su madre. En efecto, por el carácter de Sakura, será quien negociará con la Muerte, en el entendido de que podrá burlarla a momentos, pero que de ninguna manera la vencerá. Coincido contigo en cuanto a lo que hay en el corazón del Lobo, no puedo (de hecho, las mismas CLAMP tampoco) verlo sin Sakura, porque son complementos, catalizador mutuo, poder absoluto cuando la combinación llega. El final de Shandian era necesario de la forma en que fue, porque debía dar una lección dura e imborrable al lobo… puedes presenciar la muerte de alguien, puedes perder seres amados, pero ser tú el artífice de esa muerte es algo que marca. Y Sakurita, siendo pura luz en la obscuridad, sin dejar de ser ella, con esa enervante necesidad de redimir incluso a quien no se lo merece. Fye y Kaito merecían aunque fuera una mención. Sobre nuestros protas, unas líneas abajo verás qué es lo que va a pasar, pero las despedidas podrían ser inevitables, y sobre el futuro… bueno, deberás esperar un poco más. Eriol recibió sus "recompensas", pero es sólo porque le tocó una época rara en su vida, vendrá su reivindicación y misión. Todos tendrán una repercusión y mención futura, trataré de, a la larga, cerrar todos los ciclos. Siendo esta la salida de la obra, no puedo dejar de agradecerte por estas increíbles reseñas, son un verdadero agasajo para mí, y espero verte pronto de vuelta. La próxima reseña te la responderé por PM como siempre, y más adelante informaré los otros medios disponibles. Toda mi gratitud contigo, ha sido grandioso charlar estos temas en esta historia. ¡Ojalá te guste el final!

**Reader2109otp chapter 27 . Jun 17: **¡Ahijada! No tienes que disculparte, sabes que a ti se te perdona todo. Erron muy posiblemente no murió, en eso tienes razón. Harry es un sinverguenza, pero él puede serlo si así lo desea. Touya va a ceder en algún momento… ya veremos. Kuro tenía que salir airoso de todo esto, y apenas comenzamos a ver su camino en realidad. SObre Akiho-des… deberás esperar un poquito más. Eriol pareciera ser el gran perdedor de todo el relato, pero nada más lejos de la verdad, aunque es cierto que aún tiene camino que recorrer para realizarse. Todos amamos a Akko. Eso no te lo esperabas, ¿eh? aún tengo el toque. Si consigo el número correcto de solicitudes, tal vez nos enteremos de todo lo que pasó en esa noche loca. Es lindo ver que te conmovió la partida de Dobby, pero, ¡hey! podría no ser definitiva. Será que rezó rosarios chinos… ok, no busques eso en internet. Pero el camino de Eriol no ha terminado aún. La de nadie de hecho. Tengo el beneplácito de anunciarte que algunas de tus preguntas encontrarán respuestas en este mismo episodio, y con eso cerramos este caso. Y llegados a este punto, y hablando muy en serio: gracias por todos tus comentarios. Ha sido una verdadera alegría esperar a que reseñes esta y todas las obras en las que has tenido a bien leer de mi autoría, y no puedo sino sentir una inmensa gratitud porque, después de todo lo pasado, sigas acompañándome en este sendero. Hay muchos otros medios para seguir charlando mientras vuelvo a la carga, así que aprovechémoslo. ¡Espero disfrutes del final!

* * *

**Capítulo Final.**

**La Segunda Despedida.**

**o**

**De cómo acabar puede ser en realidad comenzar.**

—_Mademoiselle_ —llamó la atención Charlotte, dejando su única maleta al centro de una sala de estar vacía en La Madriguera—, espero no ser inoportuna.  
—No se preocupe, señorita De Colde —respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa radiante.  
—Me asusta un poco mi incapacidad de ver si estás siendo sincera o sarcástica.  
—Oh, descuide. Soy totalmente sincera.  
—Siendo así, lo seré yo también. —El celeste en los ojos de la gala se iluminó mientras tomaba aire—. No quisiera malos entendidos contigo en el futuro. Sé que tú y _l'épéiste_ están juntos ahora o algo así, y quiero que sepas que cuando nos fuimos aquella noche a Plymouth él y yo …  
—No pasó nada entre ustedes —la interrumpió, Tomoyo sin perder la calma.  
—Ah, bueno… veo que él te lo dijo.  
—En realidad, no lo hemos hablado siquiera. Pero he conocido a Kurogane desde hace más de tres años, y aún cuando puede ser temperamental e impulsivo, es un buen hombre, leal, atento y a su modo, afectuoso. Aunque al principio tuve cierta inquietud de que usted lo sedujera, sabía que sus principios y aquello que nos unía, prevalecería.  
—Pues gracias por lo que me toca.  
—Oh, no me lo tome a mal. —Tomoyo esbozó una delicada sonrisa—. Es una mujer hermosa y tiene con él más en común de lo que yo quizás tendré en toda mi vida; una contendiente formidable sin lugar a dudas.  
—Sin embargo, él tomó la decisión mucho antes de iniciar una posible contienda. En realidad, nunca fui tu rival. —Dejó ir el aire con cierta resignación—. ¿Estamos bien entonces?  
—Claro que estamos bien. De hecho, siento un poco de pena por no haber podido conocerla mejor o convivir más con usted, pudimos ser buenas amigas.

En un gesto muy europeo, la rubia cerró distancia con Tomoyo, abrazándola vigorosamente y besando ambas mejillas, ante la sorpresa de la segunda. Luego de soltarla, tomó nuevamente su equipaje, echándolo al hombro, lista para salir de la casa.

—Bueno, _ma petite poupée_, no deberás lamentarte en el futuro. A pesar de que el grandote y yo seguiremos en contacto, sólo somos buenos amigos. Tal vez algún día los visite en Japón, o sería grandioso que nos viéramos en Francia si algún día van, ¿no crees?  
—Ya lo creo que sí.

Y así, agitando la mano sobre la cabeza y exclamando un "_au revoir_", Charlotte abandonó La Madriguera.

Sakura y Kero llegaron y se quedaron junto a Tomoyo, observando como la rubia se perdía entre el follaje nevado. La chica mantenía una amplia sonrisa de ojos cerrados, como en la niñez, en un silencio extraño que duró algunos segundos.

—Voy a matar a Kurogane —dijo finalmente sin cambiar el tono de voz o la expresión en el rostro, lo que realmente resultaba espeluznante.

A pesar de eso, la mañana continuó con normalidad. Esa misma tarde tendrían todos que ir a Heathrow.

* * *

Eriol consultó varias veces el boleto que había adquirido. Quizás el plan no se había ejecutado del todo como esperaba, pero se ahorraría un día para llegar a América, evitando un paseo innecesario por Marruecos, y saldría en unos minutos desde Cadiz en Sevilla a Daytona en Miami, aunque aún estaba indeciso si ir al norte bajo el cobijo del MACUSA o al sur al amparo de la SEMAG.

La mayor parte de las personas que tomarían esa embarcación eran americanos. La última crisis provocó que muchos magos se quedaran varados en donde los sorprendió, y la gran mayoría parecía tener la urgencia de volver a sus hogares y reunirse nuevamente con sus familias.

—Pues no es precisamente primera clase… —observó Nakuru al ver el largo pasillo en el cual pasarían las doce horas que transitarían el Atlántico.  
—Aún con eso y que el otro transporte haría este trayecto mucho más rápido, costó mucho menos y ganamos un día, así que la relación costo beneficio fue honrada. Eriol tomó la mejor elección —le respondió Spy, sobre el hombro de su amo.  
—Además, los asientos del camarote son cómodos para dormir, así, si no les agrada la compañía, podrían fingir dormir como hacen conmigo siempre —zanjó Eriol con una expresión de "dejen de quejarse", y vio que el dato en su boleto coincidiera con la puerta a la que llegó—. Este es…

Estuvo por tomar el pestillo, cuando una sonora carcajada al interior lo hizo dudar. Una mujer reía con fuerza.

—La están pasando bien ahí, según parece —dijo Spy.  
—Va a ser un viaje largo… —susurró Eriol mientras daba un suspiro, resignado.

Sin pensárselo demasiado, tiró de la puerta corrediza. La actividad en el interior del camarote se detuvo por un instante, en el cual tres pares de ojos acribillaron al duque. Y así como inició, terminó el estupor. Los tres ocupantes que ya estaban ahí, luego de un breve, pero amable saludo, continuaron con lo suyo.

Eriol comenzó a acomodar su única maleta en el compartimiento superior mientras veía a sus acompañantes: una bruja de larga cabellera negra parecía estar ensalzando las virtudes de la botella en su mano, en voz efusiva y sonora, el mago frente a ella tenía los ojos tan abiertos que pensó que de un momento a otro pasaría de las palabras a los golpes con la primera, actitud que contrastaba hasta lo absurdo con la sonrisa bonachona que cada cierto tiempo se asomaba en su cara redonda. Y sólo haciendo alguna breve intervención, asomándose detrás del libro que leía, la bruja de piel bronce y rulos en la esquina daba en todas las veces la razón a la primera.

Eriol hablaba muy buen español, que era el idioma en que sus acompañantes departían, pero estaba seguro que eran todos de países distintos por la diferencia de tonos y expresiones.

—Es un trago nada más, Esteban —insistía la de cabello negro, destapando por un momento la botella.  
—Emilia…  
—Emily… —corrigió ella, amenazante.  
—Sí, como sea… soy un embajador… no debo…  
—¡No te me pongas popy! ¡No estás en funciones desde hace semanas!  
—¿Por qué tienes la necesidad de hacerme beber eso de todas maneras? ¿Y qué diablos es "popy"?

La mujer sólo se limitó a sonreír de lado y sirvió el trago de la bebida.  
—¡No seas necio, vale! Has estado quejándote de la garganta todo el camino desde que volvimos de Londres y sé que esto te hará sentir mejor.  
—Déjalo de una vez —dijo con aburrimiento la tercera, volviendo a ocultarse tras su lectura—, pero si se muere, que su fantasma no esté molestándonos.

El duque no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran un poco. La interacción de aquellas personas era entretenida.

—_I know you_... —dijo de pronto aquél que parecía responder al nombre de Esteban—, _you're mister Hiiragizawa… you are a noble, a count?_  
—_He is a duke_ —corrigió Emily, cobrando algo de compostura al momento—. Y vaya que está bueno —dijo en español, quizás pensando que Eriol no sabría lo que estaba diciendo, pero el duque decidió sacarla de su error.  
—También soy buen hispanoparlante —respondió él, sonriente, haciendo que la bruja escondiera el rostro entre las manos y que sus acompañantes rieran escandalosamente de nuevo—. Ustedes son diplomáticos, ¿cierto?  
—Sí, embajadores los tres en Inglaterra, —respondió Emily, recomponiéndose al notar que el duque era muy agradable—, por eso me pareció reconocerlo después de que toda esta locura se terminó por fin. Venimos de Nicaragua, —señaló a la lectora en la esquina, que apenas si enarcó las cejas sin bajar el libro—, México, —continuó, dando dos palmaditas en el hombro del mago—, y yo de Venezuela.  
—Bien, esto definitivamente hará más interesante el viaje, Lord Hiiragizawa. —dijo el mago bonachón—. Pero antes de que estas bellas damas lo acaben con su escándalo y preguntas indiscretas, iremos a ver a otras compañeras que van en este barco también. Si nos disculpa… —el hombre se levantó y la bruja de largo cabello lo imitó, y se dirigió a la que seguía leyendo—, ¿vienes, Issy?  
—No. Esperaré aquí, de cualquier manera, compartiré la segunda parte del viaje con Melanie, Sofía y Beatriz.

El par se despidió, aunque por unos minutos Eriol pudo saber exactamente su ubicación, pues seguían hablando escandalosamente.

—¿Me das dinero? —preguntó de la nada Nakuru, poniendo una cara que hizo pensar a Eriol en un gato.  
—¿Para qué?  
—Quiero comer una golosina y el barco tiene una tienda.  
—Bien, compra algo para Spy también, pero nada de dulces.

Con esa indicación, los guardianes abandonaron el camarote. Una vez solos, Eriol dejó que la bruja en el rincón continuara su lectura, mientras que él seguía con faenas en su equipaje. Unos minutos después, inconscientemente comenzó a cantar una melodía que traía en la mente desde unos días atrás.

—_And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you feel me somehow, You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now…_ —elevó un poco el tono—, _And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life, and sooner or later it's over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight…_

Lo que no se esperaba, pero que no lo hizo detenerse, fue que su acompañante comenzó a cantar junto con él el estribillo:

—_And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand, when everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_.

Eriol se volvió a verla, y sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos mientras se sonreían por su curiosa coincidencia. Poco después, ante el aumento de intensidad en el azul de los ojos del inglés, la joven bajó el rostro, acalorada.

Issy se preguntaba por qué la miraba así, se había quedado escrutándola como tratando de encontrar algo, y se preguntó si tendría algo pintado en la cara, o si tendría una hoja de té entre los dientes.

—Issy… —Pronunció Eriol ausente, y sin más, sacó de un tirón la maleta mágica que cargaba normalmente, y comenzó a revolver en su interior—. ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó triunfal, sacando un libro y mirando la fotografía que sonreía tímidamente en la contraportada—. ¡Tú eres Isabella! ¡Tú escribiste este libro!  
—¿Tienes uno de mis libros? —preguntó ella, entre avergonzada y halagada.  
—¿Que si lo tengo? ¡Lo llevo a todos lados! ¡Tengo una copia en casa y una para viajes! Siempre que necesito ponerme de buen humor, busco una página aleatoria y lo que encuentro ahí me alegra el día… —miró con gratitud la obra en sus manos y luego a Issy alternadamente—. Oye… no quisiera sonar atrevido, pero… ¿podrías firmar mi copia…?  
—¿Qué? —Preguntó sorprendida y sonrojada—. Eh… es decir… claro, sería un honor.

Dando una exclamación de alegría, el duque se lanzó al sofá, sentándose al lado de la escritora, tan cerca que podía ver los patrones en las gafas del hechicero, y después de la firma y dedicatoria, comenzarían una larga charla.

Una charla de la que ni por un momento sospecharon que se extendería por mucho tiempo… que se extendería por una vida.

* * *

Unos meses libres en casa. Tiempo que podría aprovechar para estudiar y prepararse para la admisión a la universidad, cualquiera que fuera.

¿Y si intentaba estudiar en Hong Kong? Aunque la idea no sonaba como un disparate, podría ser contraproducente… Xiao-Lang era quien debía volver a Hong Kong, su vida era una agenda repleta de cosas importantes y responsabilidades aplastantes, donde daba la impresión de que no habría tiempo para una relación romántica infantiloide como la suya… y eso la hacía sentir que tal vez ella era sólo un lastre, una interrupción en su camino, un obstáculo a superar.

Sakura apenas pudo calmar el impulso de abofetearse cuando esas ideas se presentaron en su mente, mientras viajaba silenciosa en el taxi que los llevaba a la terminal de salidas internacionales del aeropuerto de Heathrow. Los vuelos de la separación saldrían con una diferencia de apenas quince minutos entre ellos, siendo el primer vuelo el que iría a Japón, llevándosela a ella junto con su hermano y sus amigos, y unos momentos después, Xiao-Lang tomaría el viaje a China.

Ausente, dejó que la mano de Li la llevara por los pasillos de la terminal. Afuera, el viento nevado soplaba con fuerza, aunque según parecía, no la suficiente como para cancelar o retrasar vuelos, cosa que ansiaba para poder aplazar la separación lo más posible. Pasaron la aduana, los pasaportes y boletos fueron registrados, y una terminal común les fue asignada.

La sala de abordaje estaba repleta de personas que al igual que ellos, tomarían vuelos intercontinentales; horas y horas a merced del clima del invierno, desde Europa hasta Asia, sin escalas, sin retorno, mientras recordaban la forma en la que la abuela Molly los despedía tan efusiva y afectuosamente, tanto como el Abuelo Arthur les agradecía por el tiempo invertido, y la Trinidad Británica les expresaba sus mejores deseos, en el entendimiento de que sería posible que nunca volvieran a verse. El único presente de todos sus anfitriones era Al, que después de que todos se marcharan, iría a la ciudad junto con Meilin para instalarla en su nuevo alojamiento.

En cada pequeña oportunidad, Sakura se apretujaba contra el pecho de Xiao-Lang, sintiendo ambos una cada vez más abrumadora melancolía, respingando a cada llamado de los altavoces del aeropuerto, y respirando nuevamente con alivio cuando escuchaban que no era ninguno de sus vuelos el anunciado. Incluso el estar tan cerca y tan cómodos a pesar de las miradas de Touya, comenzaba a resultar amargo. Porque sabían que debería de terminarse, que aunque su camino era paralelo, existía el riesgo real de que la separación fuera definitiva.

El sentimiento siguió creciendo, cambiando y perforando sus corazones a medida que los minutos pasaban, pronto, la amargura que habían alcanzado dio paso a una profunda tristeza, pasando por una ira contenida, que terminó su camino en un miedo que los hacía temblar. Temor por lo desconocido, por perder aquello por lo que lucharon todo ese tiempo, temor por ver otro sueño roto entre sus manos y no tener la capacidad de reconstruirse luego de eso.

El timbre de los altavoces sonó una vez más:

—_Pasajeros de All Nippon Airways con destino a Tokio, favor de abordar por…_

Mucha gente se puso de pie al momento, tomando maletas y preparándose mientras el último filtro comenzaba a recibir a los viajeros. Sakura tembló irremediablemente, clavando sus uñas en el abrigo de Xiao-Lang, temerosa cual niña pequeña que va a enfrentarse al dentista. Aún así, le dio espacio, siendo que los demás querrían despedirse de él.

—Haz todos los ejercicios que te he enseñado, retomaremos tu entrenamiento en cuanto yo sane y tú vuelvas a Japón —dijo Kurogane a Xiao-Lang con seriedad, haciendo apenas una leve reverencia, y alejándose unos pasos.  
—Siempre es una aventura diferente cuando volvemos a encontrarnos, ¿no? —dijo Tomoyo, enternecida, tomando las manos del muchacho, y soltándolas lentamente mientras se alejaba—. Ya quiero saber en qué nos vamos a meter la próxima vez que estemos todos juntos.  
—Es una pena que debas tomar un camino distinto. Descuida… —dijo Yukito, abriendo un poco la solapa de su abrigo, dejando ver a Kero—, nos haremos cargo de cuidar a la pequeña Sakura mientras regresas.

El último en acercarse fue Touya, que a pesar de su seriedad, no se comportaba hostil. Haciendo que la mayoría de los presentes abriera mucho los ojos, fue el único que no habló, se limitó a extender la mano a Xiao-Lang, y se dieron un muy firme apretón.

Sintiendo que sobraban, todos avanzaron muy lentamente hacia el filtro de abordaje, dejando a la pareja despedirse.

Incapaz de sostener la fachada, Sakura se rompió. Comenzó a gimotear con la mejilla hundida en el pecho de su amado, cuya respiración comenzó a descomponerse también, mientras la estrechaba con toda su fuerza.

—Te prometo que iré por ti —dijo él en un inestable hilo de voz.  
—Te creo… es sólo que…  
—Lo sé… —dejó salir un suspiro ronco, y sin importarle quien lo viera, dejó que sus lágrimas resbalaran libremente por sus mejillas, mientras tomaba a la chica por los hombros, haciéndola verlo directo a los ojos—. Te amo tanto… ¿me esperarás?  
—Estoy teniendo un _déjà vu_ —respondió ella, riendo entre su mal controlado llanto—. Pero sabes que sí… te esperaré. Para siempre.

Se besaron. Un beso doloroso en lo breve de su extensión.

Se separaron sin querer soltarse, mientras ella caminaba hacia el filtro como si cada paso cargara con un lastre de varias toneladas.

Pensó en Rose y Scorpius, finalmente juntos luego de su tonto, pero ilustrativo juego, de luchar por años contra ellos mismos por lograrlo. Pensó en su hermano y Yukito, juntos a pesar de luchar contra todos, y sabiendo que su pelea continuaría por el resto de sus vidas. Pensó en Tomoyo y en Kurogane, juntos a pesar de su pasajera inmadurez y de ser tan distintos. Y por supuesto, en Meilin y Al, juntos a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerse, teniendo la oportunidad de corregir esa carencia en completa libertad.

Entonces, si el camino que ella compartió con Xiao-Lang había sido igual de largo, duro y lleno de altibajos, si habían dado tanto al mundo en ese proceso… ¿Por qué ellos no podían reclamar el premio de estar juntos? ¡Ellos lo merecían también!

Sakura no terminó de dar el quinto paso cuando Tomoyo le cerró el camino, poniendo algo entre sus manos.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó la maestra de cartas, viendo la tarjeta que su prima le había entregado.  
—Tengo la impresión de que te será más útil a ti que a mí…  
—Pero… ¿por qué…?  
—Llámalo intuición… pero creo que este vuelo no será para ti y necesitarás algo de dinero.

Desconcertada, los orbes verdes identificaron la tarjeta con las ganancias de la reventa de Dobby.

—¡SAKURA! —Gritó Li repentinamente, haciendo que todos los presentes en la sala de abordaje lo voltearan a ver, desconcertados, algunos incluso asustados.  
—¿Xiao-Lang? —respondió ella, presa nuevamente de ese miedo aplastante.  
—No… no te vayas, por favor… —dijo, quieto en su sitio, pero al parecer luchando contra la disyuntiva de moverse o no, como si temiera a una negativa, atreviéndose apenas a mirar a quien tanto amaba—. No podría soportarlo…  
—Pero ambos tenemos cosas que hacer… debo volver con mi papá y tú tienes responsabilidades con tu familia…  
—Nada de eso importa… no quiero estar sin ti, no sé si es lo correcto o no, pero… siento que es contigo con quien debo estar, y que si nos separamos hoy, lo lamentaremos para siempre…

La chica no supo qué hacer. Se quedó plantada en el suelo, y buscó apoyo en todos sus amigos y familiares. Kurogane hizo un mohín, poniendo una sonrisa taimada, y sin más caminó hasta el filtro, Tomoyo lo imitó unos momentos después, sonriendo ampliamente a la pareja. Yukito asintió brevemente y con un gesto luminoso tomó del brazo a Touya, quien dio un largo suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza y sus ojos se enrojecían, a nada del llanto. Meilin y Al, tomados de la mano a la distancia, parecían felices también. Ella susurró un simple "hazlo".

Xiao-Lang llegó hasta Sakura, tomando su mano con arrebato, tirando de ella, golpeándola con un beso poderoso, contundente, apasionado que duró largos y bellos segundos en que ella creyó alcanzar el cielo.

—¿Sabes? Le pedí a Rose que me enseñara a hacer algo. —Dijo él en un murmullo cuando se separaron.  
—No tenía idea… ¿y qué es…?  
—Ya lo verás… ¿estás lista?

Sakura pensó un momento, completamente sumergida en el dorado de los ojos del lobo. Claro que estaba lista. Era él a quien seguiría aún sin saber a dónde iría.

Fujitaka sabría entender, Ieran sabría entender.

—¡Kero! —clamó ella, mirando a sus familiares que ya habían superado el filtro.

Con una expresión de júbilo, el pequeño guardián escapó del abrigo de Yukito y voló hasta su ama, ante el desconcierto de los viajeros con quienes compartían terminal. Apenas el peluche se posó en el hombro de la chica, ella dio un asentimiento, indicando que estaba preparada, mirando con gratitud a aquellos de quienes se despedía en ese aeropuerto, y que sabían que ese adiós sería distinto a todos.

Lo que Xiao-Lang aprendió de Rose, fue la desaparición.

En una breve, pero sonora mini detonación, ante una cada vez más confundida audiencia, los chicos simplemente se esfumaron sin dejar rastro, dejando a los futuros viajeros confundidos, pero conmovidos, mientras el resto de su compañía caminaba para abordar su vuelo.

La Odisea de los Amantes de Oriente terminaba… o quizás estaba iniciando en realidad.

**Capítulo Final.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Epílogo.**

Un juego de niños para alguien de sus capacidades. Obtener un pasaporte, entrar a la base de datos de una aerolínea y conseguir un boleto y algo de efectivo.

Sin embargo, no sería sensato llamar mucho la atención; cada corporación mágica o mundana en el globo la buscaba, así que al menos por un tiempo debería ser discreta. Volvería a su país de origen y se perdería ahí, ya tendría oportunidad de resurgir.

Así, después de deambular por unas semanas y sin tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar, el dinero se había terminado y con sus últimos recursos había comprado una laptop muy austera. "S" miró a través del muro de cristal las nevadas calles de Tokio, en la sucursal de aquella conocida cadena de comida rápida, misma en la que había pasado la noche. Había cambiado el estilo de las gafas, se recortó el cabello, y había teñido el flequillo de rubio. Sabía que los cambios, aunque ligeros, reducían dramáticamente las probabilidades de que alguien la reconociera.

Con una recién obtenida paranoia, miró en todas direcciones mientras encendía la laptop que había adquirido, antes de permitir que un par de cables entraran por su brazo, ocultos bajo la holgada manga de su sudadera.

Apenas inició el sistema operativo del aparato, extrajo de su bolsillo lo único que conservaba de su estadía en Dubai: el último obsequio dado por Asiria.

Al abrir la pequeña caja plana, pudo confirmar su sospecha inicial: era una unidad en estado sólido de diez terabytes de capacidad. Conectó el dispositivo a la laptop, rápidamente llevada al límite ante la lectura de una unidad tan grande y rápida.

Pronto, el monitor del aparato mostró una interfaz monocromática y exclusivamente de texto. "S" supo de inmediato que la unidad en estado sólido contenía información de Asiria, pero no era memoria sobre sus experiencias o las habilidades aprendidas… eran sus más rudimentarios patrones de conducta y una personalidad completamente limpia, una tábula rasa, una hoja en blanco, ni siquiera sabía lo que alguna vez fue o quién la creó, sin embargo, tenía la capacidad de comunicarse, y para ese preciso momento, estaba esperando indicaciones.

La jovencita se atrevió finalmente a interactuar.

_«S. Hola».  
«C. Hola».  
«S. ¿Puedes entenderme?»  
«C. Puedo. El usuario no ha iniciado sesión. ¿Desea dar un nombre o tag de identificación a la sesión actual?»_

"S" sintió como las mariposas revolotearon en su abdomen. De forma simbólica, era como haber recuperado a esa persona especial. De forma retorcida y rebuscada, era como el hijo nacido póstumamente a uno de sus padres. Su herencia. Y de alguna manera, sentía que era su responsabilidad.

_«S. Deseo hacer ambos»._

_«C. Por favor, ingrese los datos solicitados».  
«Usuario:»  
«ID Tag:»_

_La chica llenó los campos sin dudarlo:_

_«Usuario: BESTIA»  
«ID Tag: 666»_

_«Bestia: Mi nombre es BESTIA, es un placer, _»_

Era un nuevo inicio. Hora de recuperar su nombre de nacimiento también.

_«S. Hola, BESTIA. Soy Satsuki Yatouji, y desde hoy cuidaré de ti»._

—¿Sabes? Mi padre me contaba que cuando era un niño, hubo unos pequeños aparatos que podías cuidar como si fueran una mascota de verdad. —Escuchó la voz de un muchacho a sus espaldas, haciéndola mirarlo con indiferencia—. Imagino que ahora puedes hacer eso con una computadora tal como haces tú.  
—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? —preguntó la tecnomante, pensando en la forma de deshacerse del intruso, suprimiendo apenas el impulso de hacerlo de forma violenta, en especial al notar que el joven hombre llevaba el uniforme del restaurante.  
—Mi jefe me pidió que te pidiera que te marcharas si no vas a consumir algo.  
—Entiendo.  
—Y por eso… —con afabilidad, puso una charola con una orden completa frente a ella—, déjame invitarte esto, te dará unas horas más para… hacer lo que sea que estás haciendo.

Sin dejarla refutar, se alejó con una sonrisa que parecía bastante sincera y amistosa.

—Gracias… —reaccionó al fin—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
—Yuuto —respondió aquel enigmático y sonriente castaño.

Sin embargo, no desapareció de la vista de Satsuki. Se detuvo luego de echar un segundo vistazo a la jovencita. A pesar de que ella había procurado mantenerse limpia y bien alimentada por salud, lo cierto es que había utilizado apenas un par de mudas de ropa en todo su tiempo en japón, y lo que llevaba para ese momento coincidía descriptivamente con meros harapos, y las suelas de sus zapatos deportivos, visibles por su forma de sentarse, evidenciaban estar a un par de pasos de perforarse.

Terminada la jornada, el muchacho volvió a donde ella seguía junto con Bestia.

—¿Dónde están tus padres? —Preguntó, sacándola del trance en el que había caído.  
—Muertos —respondió ella con indiferencia, aún concentrada en el monitor.  
—¿Tienes un lugar a dónde ir? No es que me moleste, pero no creo que mi jefe te permita estar aquí hasta que yo regrese mañana.  
—No. —Esa vez, sin embargo, se giró a verlo. Se retiró las gafas, concentrando toda la fuerza de su mirada en él, notando con sorpresa que a diferencia de todas las personas con las que había convivido, él no estaba ni un poco nervioso o incómodo, de hecho, su interés parecía legítimo, y se mostraba sonriente y amable—. ¿Por qué preguntas?  
—No me malinterpretes por favor, pero quiero ofrecerte alojamiento y cuidados, no es buena idea que una jovencita ande sola por ahí en una ciudad tan grande como esta.  
—¿Quieres llevarme contigo?  
—Idea tentadora —rió él, animado—, pero no… tengo una amiga que vive en el centro, y estoy seguro que estará encantada de ayudarte.

Satsuki reflexionó por algunos segundos. Al volver a mirar el monitor, no pudo evitar que su estómago se comprimiera un poco y su pulso se acelerara… era una sensación desconocida que la había puesto en alerta en el buen sentido, como percibiendo que estaba de cara a un momento definitorio en su vida, soterrado en un común e intrascendente acto de caridad.

Recordó lo que Asiria le había cuestionado algunos meses atrás: la existencia del destino. Al parecer, ella estaba llegando al suyo.

—De acuerdo. —Resolvió al final, poniéndose de pie, y ambos salieron del lugar.  
—¿Puedo saber tu nombre? Después de todo, tú ya sabes el mío. —Preguntó él, abriendo una sombrilla para proteger a ambos de la nieve.  
—Satsuki.  
—Es un placer, Satsuki. Espero seamos buenos amigos.

Caminaron algunas cuadras hasta la estación de tren más cercana. Desfiló ante sus ojos el tumulto tan propio de Tokio, enardecido por el clima, dejando a flote el mal humor, poca tolerancia e indiferencia ante las necesidades de sus semejantes de la mayor parte de las personas. Ella nunca se sintió parte de esa humanidad, le parecían poco civilizados, egoístas y cínicos, inescrupulosos con su entorno y sus congéneres. No los soportaba.

—Son un cáncer, ¿no? —Lanzó Yuuto, con una sonrisa torcida—. A veces pienso que…  
—Deberían extinguirse. —Completó ella.  
—Kanoe va a adorarte.

Ambos se perdieron entre el mar de gente, marcando el inicio de una larga amistad… que, con los antecedentes de la tecnomante, traería épocas obscuras al mundo, tal vez originando un conflicto en el futuro, más que una gesta o una odisea. Marcando el origen de una epopeya.

**Epílogo.**

**Odisea de los Amantes de Oriente.**

**FIN.**

* * *

**_Postscriptum._**

Y aquí estamos. Poco más de un año de publicación, muchas emociones para su servidor, y la obra está concluida. Las respuestas a sus últimas reseñas, las haré por PM, y por supuesto, por Facebook, Wattpad y los medios que tenga al alcance.

Esta vez no voy a enlistar a quienes me privilegiaron con su compañía en todo este viaje, tanto por este lado, como por Wattpad, porque no acabaría, sin embargo, sí tengo algunas personas a las cuales hacer una mención especial, cinco increíbles amigas escritoras que me dieron un espacio pequeñito en sus ajetreadas vidas, motivándome a no abandonar el camino:

**Snoopy Moon**, que lenta, pero segura, lee la obra.

**Cherry's Feathers**, comentadora inagotable y conspiranoica inquebrantable, con acotaciones increíbles en cada intervención.

**Sahure **y **Mel_Kari**, el dúo dinámico, amas del drama y la tragedia que me dieron la oportunidad de colaborar con ellas y trabajar de su mano con menciones de sus obras.

**Wonder Grinch**, siendo literalmente "el mensaje que nos unió" (chiste local), y que es el marcador indiscutible de que voy por buen camino.

**CherryLeeUp**, que además de prestarme su talento, hizo las veces de beta, con resultados que no esperé, pero que me fascinaron.

Y por supuesto, gracias a todo quien se dignó a echar un vistazo a esta obra, a los que entraron por curiosidad y se quedaron por gusto, a los que siguen pensando que soy niña, a los que me dejaron una opinión, crítica, o recomendación, y también para quien pensó que una reseña no era necesaria…

**GRACIAS.**

Y no se despeguen, en breve, tendré nuevas noticias para ustedes.

México, 19 de junio de 2020.

* * *

Renuncia por uso de medios:

**Satsuki Yatouji, Yuuto Kigai **y otros personajes, terminología y contexto de X-1999 pertenecen a CLAMP (Manga) y Madhouse (Animé), 1992, 1996, 2001.

Goo Goo Dolls,** "Iris"**, City of Angels: Music from the Motion Picture, 1998.


End file.
